Kingdom Hearts Book 1: A New Wielder
by jidfanfic
Summary: (Book 1 of Kingdom Hearts Re-Imagined) A tale of three friends separated by the growing darkness. Of a boy and his magic key that travels across various worlds with his companions, fighting a growing enemy, making new friends along the way. The battle between the light and dark begins and only one will have the power to open the door.
1. Prologue: A Small Island

Prologue: A small Island

Standing on the Island beach was one of the most boring things the young man did. Though it seemed like he always did this. Looking out into the ocean with those piercing silver eyes of his. Out there beyond the sea was a lifetime's worth of adventures and grandeur beyond which only a fool would dare not seek to understand.

For too long he had been a prisoner here, not a literal one, but someone who had nothing better to see or do. He longed for something grander than himself, something that could define all other things. The power, the freedom, all of it. If only there were a way to break free from this place once and for all and be something, not just another random face in.

It was almost depressing, knowing that this would be his life forever in a lot of ways. That there was truly no escape from any of this.

Pacing around the beach he begins to walk into the jungle now, hoping to perhaps clear his mind as he realizes that nothing of his life was going to ever improve, instead it would just continue to remain stagnant.

"This Island is too small" he said to himself as he passed through the green tundra. Looking up at the sky he began to see the stars appear, legend says that each of them was a world. A world waiting to be explored and visited. But he would see none of it.

To small

Too much of a prison, surrounded by water.

If he could get rid of this entire place, just so he could be free he would do so in a heartbeat.

Then one day...he got his wish.

While the Island was not destroyed he was allowed to be set free. He traveled to many worlds and saw many things. Legend said that he was the first person in over a thousand generations to do so. Though no one ever heard from him again. His name passed on into nothingness and into myth.

Some say he was consumed by a great shadow.

Others say he became a god.

While some say he managed to obtain something, an item, one that is considered to be the most powerful weapon the universe had ever seen.

While no one knows the truth per say, they know this, that he once had a name. A name that had been completely forgotten and sent into the darkness and then notingess.

His name was….


	2. Paradise

Paradise

On a bright sunny day a boy of only fourteen, with spiky brown hair, wearing a black jacket with bright baggy red pants lays on a sandy beach, the ocean waves easing in and out.

Slowly, Sora awoke feeling drowsy, his naps were becoming more and more hectic for the last few weeks. Only fourteen and yet he so easily got tired even when he wasn't doing anything. Every time he closed his eyes, he would have the same dream. The giant wave coming over swam, swooping not only his friends, but also himself, as he would drown further and further into a deep pit of darkness. Only to be followed by a rey of shining light, followed by landing on glass murals, each with images of strange but lovely figures, almost regal there demeanor. Part of him wondered what told him about his subconscious. As always the same voice would speak to him, telling him the same thing over and over again.

Don't be afraid.

Never forget

You are the one who will open the door to light.

Door to light, what did that mean, and what was he not supposed to be afraid of. Then there were those strange monsters that would haunt him constantly. He was starting to wonder if he was just doing something wrong in his life right now that caused this. These dreams had been happening now for the better part of the last few months. At first they were vivid, empty, just images, now though, now it was like living a whole otherworldly experience.

A very unpleasant experience at that.

"Sora…" Called a voice from above him he blinked a few times before settling down back into a calm peaceful sleep.

"Mmm-mama, I don't wanna go to school today..." He muttered fidgeting as he felt something gently kick his head, "Mmm, Sand is good"

"Sora," The voice called again this time louder.

Slowly his vision of a bright blue sky was overtaken by the image of a young girl with bright blue eyes and short red hair, looming over him smirking.

Sora leaped forward in shock, feeling his heart skip beat as he turned around to see the young girl, wearing a white vest shirt, and short pink skirt giggling at his expense. The two of them standing in the middle of the beach overlooking the vast blue sea.

Destiny Island had some of the nicest beaches in the entire world. Which was easy for them to admit they were the only Islands in the world. No one quite knew what laid beyond the great seas. Sure the sailors told tales and there were a few stories here and there but most of the citizens of the Island only knew of their home and nothing else. The smallest of the two were Sora relaxed was considered the play Island, a place most kids would enjoy during summer holidays and weekends. While the large was the main Island were the town and residential areas. Both though were quaint and tropical in there own right.

"Give me a break Kairi," Sora said, taking a gloved hand and shaking out the sand from his spiky brown hair, his big baggy red onesie were also covered with the stuff. Thankfully his white jacket was fine and clean.

"Sora you lazy bum, I thought I'd find you here," She said swaying side to side giving that innocent girl the look that Sora always hated, "Taking another nap I see". Kairi laughed running a hand through her thick red hair, she was wearing her usual white tank top and pink skirt this day, light clothes to make sure she wasn't sweating.

"You can say that again," Sora rubbed the back of his head, despite the nap he was still very sleepy "I'm telling yuh, my dreams are getting weirder and weirder?"

"How so?" Kairi raised a eyebrow.

"Well, this huge wave came over me and then there was this big monster that swallowed me up, there was a big pit of darkness and ...and… uh, I forget.". Sora paused thinking for a moment, "Hey wait a minute, why are you here anyway? You know this is my nap time".

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you forgot already".

A moment of silence

"...Forgot what?" Sora grinned nervously.

Kairi slapped her forhead, "Sora you bum, the raft, remember! You promised me and Riku that you were going to help finish it today, and no you can't back out of it again. This is for all three of us, you have to put in the work too".

"The raft…" Sora took a moment to realize what on earth Kairi was talking about before jumping up, eyes widening in shock, "The raft! Oh man! I forgot! We're about to be done soon aren't we?"

"Yes," Kairi said, putting her hands to her hips, "Believe me , Riku has told me more than a few times about it".

Sora nodded, his best friend Riku had been planning this little raft trip for the better part of the year now. He had heard nothing about it over and over again to the point where it became almost an obsession. Still the idea of being able to leave the Island and go on the high seas like his father did before he died was too much of a great opportunity for him to pass up. Still, he did feel guilty that he might have to leave her all alone, he didn't want to come off as abounding her in any way.

"Hey Kairi, do you think you will see your old place when we go?" Sora asked, "I mean you know, since you aren't from here and all…"

Kairi looked out into the ocean, her body stiffened a bit before replying, "I don't know...Maybe".

"Do you remember anything about it?" Sora asked, Kairi just looking up at the ocean.

Kairi seemed happy, though Sora often wondered if she thought about the place she came from.

"No, not really," She said, a hint of sadness in her voice, she then turned to face Sora, smiling He remembered the day she came to the Island. How mysterious it was, how she just washed up on a beach on a random day. That had never happened in the history of the Island before. It was quite a day, all the grownups seemed to be in a tizzy. Thankfully she found a home and then a familiar in the local mayor and his husband who were willing to adopt her, "But that's okay, I'm happy here"

"Really? Sora seemed a bit perplexed, "I mean I love this place, but come on...The worlds...The universe...All the cool stuff that's out there, the people, the objects, and who knows what else"

"You make it seem like this Island is to small" Kairi asked.

Sora was taken a back, "It's not small, it's just that there is so much out there, we could missing out on a bunch of cool stuff and soon will-"

"There you two are" Both Sora and Kairi looked up to see where the voice came from Riku, with his spiky silver hair, muscular build, wearing his usual yellow jumpsuit with big baggy blue pants, walked up to both of them a large plank of wood. Most likely meant for the raft. A smirk was on his face as his cyan eyes glimmered at both of them.

"Riku!" Sora beamed

"Though I'd find you here," Riku said, before tossing the wood plank at Sora, who tumbled back as tried to catch it, as he walked up to Kairi, "And your just as lazy as he is"

Kairi smirked, "So you noticed"

Sora tossed the plank of wood aside as Riku sat down next to him. He couldn't help but notice that he was giving him a mischievous smirk followed by a wink. He could feel his cheeks blush a little bit but quickly didn't think anything of it. Riku was always giving him weird and sneaky looks ever since they were kids.

"Been wondering when you'd show up!" Sora beamed getting a bit closer.

"Good to see you in bright spirits" Riku chuckled grabbing him by the head to nuggy his hair, "Hope you haven't been spreading your laziness all over the Island"

Sora smirked, "I do what I can"

"Being lazy"

"You know it!" Sora leaned back on the beach arms behind his head as he looked up at the bright blue sun.

Leaning on his side he just took a minute to look at Riku and Kairi both of them looking out at the ocean, the sun was beaming on both of them. He loved his friends, they were the most important people in his life, apart from his mother. All of them together would just brighten up his day.

However he couldn't look at them for too long because his eyes started to droop again as he started to drift back off to sleep. The only thing he heard now was his own snoring.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, tugging at his shoulder, "Hey, wake up, don't' get lazy on me"

"Huh what_ Sora let out another loud yawn, drool running down his face, he looked at Riku and Kairi now realizing what was going on "Ugh...I hate these dreams"

"Dream?" Riku raised an eyebrow, "What kind of dreams"

"The kind of dreams that make me lose sleep". Sora muttered as he stood up rubbing his eyes, despite his high energy, he also was crashing hard.

Riku rolled his eyes, "That's because you eat too much junk food before bed."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Boys, boys…" Kairi interjected an annoyed look on her face, a look she'd always get when the two of them bickered, "Shouldn't we be working on the raft , you know...The thing you tell us about ad nauseum Riku".

"Fine, fine…." Riku said before giving Sora a mischievous, "Too"

"Not!"

"GUYS!" Kairi scowled, getting both of them now to be quite.

Sora and Riku jumped and blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, sorry…"

Kairi just rubbed her head in exhaustion, "Tell me again why I hang out with you too" 

"Cuz you love us" Sora teased.

"You love him," Riku snickered, "Can't speak for myself".

"I question that love every day" Kairi muttered giving them both a dull expression before turning mischievous again. "Hey, let's race to the raft."

Riku scoffed. "What are you 's ...Not like you can beat me anyway, I'm to fast for the both of you"

"Nope don't think so." Kairi ran off leaving Sora and Riku in the dust, quite literally, she kicked dust on both of them. "Catch me if you can."

Despite coughing, Sora enjoyed Kairi's mischievous nature. It was one of the thing that always drew him to her.

"Oh you cheater!" Riku jumps to his feat to go after

Sora laughed as he joined in feeling his spirits lift while he ran against the beach. "Hey wait up."

Within a moment, all three of them were now running down the beach as they headed towards the raft. Sora doing his best to keep up with the two of them managed to beat our Kairi and keep a steady pace with Riku who was just a few inches ahead of him.

As the race progressed they passed by the various children playing with wooden swords or a game of soccer on the beach, passing the trees and the waterfall by the mountain. The Island was considered by many a paradise and right now it truly was.

Surprisingly Kairi did when the race much to the boys' chagrin. Riku was pretty miffed, his mood a bit darkened after they arrived, he hated losing Sora and didn't really care though, he was just glad that he was done running by the time it ended. The raft was on the other side of the Island and it was a long way to wear he made his napping stop earlier. However his moment of reprieve was short lived. Most of the day he had to spend going all over the Island looking for various items, from rope, to coconuts, to cups of water. It caused his feet to hurt and his legs were killing him by the end.

"Oh man...You beat me…." Sora said through bated breath, he leaned on his knees as they started to ache "Oh man, I'm in pain...Oh this hurts"

Kairi snickered, giving him a little wink "That's what happens you nap all day"

"Hey, I get- " Sora took a deep breath "Plenty of exercise, plus my mom feeds me healthy meals three times a day, and still manages to get to work on time"

"She's lucky you scoff down food like a vacuum" Kairi teased.

"Alright, that's enough love birds," Riku smirked, causing the two of them to blush, "This is going to be a team effort if we're going to finally finish this thing before the water gets too threatening to sail".

Sora nodded, "Hard to believe we're almost done, feels like we've been working on this thing forever"

"Forever feels like it" Riku sighed before perking up again, "But we've done it together, so come on, grab something to help me out, gonna be a long day"

"Ready and waiting"

Riku beamed, "That's the spirit, Sora, go around the Island and find some stuff, Kairi, help me"

"Alright, Captain"

"Hey, how come he's captain?" Sora argued.

Riku smirked, "I came up with the idea, so I get to be captain"

"Uh-"

"It was his idea Sora," Kairi said.

"Look, if you come up with an idea involving a ship, then you can be captain," Riku suggested, "Otherwise since this is my idea, then I get to be captain, seem only fair right" he gave Sora a smug look.

"Well…Fine" Sora sighed, rolling his eyes "But I'm holding you to that"

"Yeah, yeah" Riku waved him off as he headed over to the raft, "I promise, if you come up with the next idea involving a ship, you can be captain"

"Really?"

Riku gave Sora a genuine smile now, "Really"

"YAY!" Sora just smiled as he headed off.

Most of the day he spent getting coconuts, fish, and other items all around the Island. It took him a while for each of the items in question. Riku had definitely thought of things to bring through, food, supplies, entertainment. He was taking things very seriously for this journey. Then again Riku had always been the protector of the group. Always making sure the two of them would be okay. A real knight in shining armor in some ways, a fearless champion. Sora did not want to let him down.

As Sora went around the Island, he found out that what should be easy tasks was actually a lot harder than what it would seem. The coconuts were too high and he fumbled a few times, and each time he tried to get a fish they kept moving away from him and he was certainly not going to spend all day fishing. So many times when he came close to getting a fish he was pulled into the water by the mere strength of the fish itself. Some of the local Islander kids watching him just laughed every time. It was definitely getting more and more frustration as the day went on.

Though what was nice was that Sora was able to go around his Island and just see it again. A sense of sadness coming over him though when he realized that this might be one of the last times he would see this place before he and his friend went on their grand journey back home. Soon a sense of horror came over him.

"Uh oh-" he thought to himself as he was heading back to the raft, "I'm gonna have to tell my mom about leaving...How am I gonna be able to do that! Maybe Riku will have a good idea"

It took him until the afternoon for him to finally make it back to his friends.

When he did he saw Kairi leaning against a tree looking into her hands fiddling with something. Riku was busy nailing a wood plank together. It seemed they had gotten a lot of the raft done.

"Welcome back lazy" Kairi chuckled

"I got the stuff," Sora said, glaring at Kairi, as he walked up to her with an annoyed expression. "Also who are you calling lazy, I don't see you doing anything"

"I am," Kairi said, continuing to focus on whatever she was holding, "I've been working on this all day, do you know how hard it is to make it".

Sora's mood lightened instantly up as he looked down into the palm of her ahnd and saw a strange looking necklace made of seashells. His annoyance dissipated and instead was replaced with curiosity. The necklace was so shiny and beautiful. He had never seen anything quite like it in his entire life. So unique, so different, it was definitely not something that was found on Destiny Island.

"What is that?" Sora looked at the thing with awe, it was so bright and shiny

Kairi beamed, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight, it made Sora blush. "This is a good luck charm called a Wayfinder. Apparently where I came from sailors used to make them all the time before going out to voyage. They would make a prayer for good luck and calm seas ...At least, that's what I remember my grandmother telling me when I was younger".

"Oh," Sora's heart sank as his face turned a bit sad.

Kairi realized instantly what she said and gasped, "Oh Sora, I'm so sorry...I totally forgot I-"

"It's okay," Sora said, holding out his hand, his face a bit sterner than usual though

"I found out about this while looking through both my dad's offices," Kairi explained.

"I'm sure if my dad knew all about these, he would have had one with him". Sora said, giving a faint smile.

Riku turned around and sighed, placing a comforting arm around Sora shoulder to pull him in for a light hug, "I know Sora, that's why I had Kairi make one, so we can be sailors like him. If all of this works out will be true adventures"

"I've been reading a lot about the ancient myths and fables on the Island," Kairi said, "It was said that some of the earliest adventures would perform ceremonies and rituals just to survive. Most of the time they would return victorious and knew the wisdom of the worlds beyond".

"Well I hope we don't have to go that far when it comes to surivine" Riku muttered, eyeing the ground, "I'm not going to turn into savage, it's why I'm bringing a lighter"

"It wasn't savagery Riku" Kairi protested, "It was small things, like having these shells, or have one shoe untied, or just smiling"

"Smiling?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, "Yes, they believed that it wasn't important to have a brave face when going on a daring adventure. Said that if you didn't the spirits would notice and strike you down for bad karma. At least that's what the books say...So you better smile Riku".

"I know how to smile," Riku protested, "I just don't see the point of it alot of the time that's all"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, show me"

Riku just stood there for a few minutes before his lips began to curve forming a smile. It was crooked, unnatural and very, very forced. Sora couldn't help but cringe and laugh as he saw his friend smile, only for it to return to a frown. He wasn't known for smiling, and didn't have much reason too these days, still seeing him try was a riot.

"Sorry, sorry" Sora laughed, calming down after a few minutes beaming at his friend " Think of it guys …. The three of us, seeing the seas, will be unbeatable".

"Yep" Riku got up looking at both of them with a smug smirk, "And with me protecting you two, we shouldn't…."

Sora couldn't even finish listening to Riku's sentence as he felt something large and hard hitting his head. It caused him to fall face flat into the water, but only for a few seconds before Riku pulled him out. Coughing a little he opened his eyes to find out what had hit him rubbing the back of his head as it throbbed in pain.

"Hey careful!" He could hear Riku say as his vision began to return.

Sora saw Riku standing over him getting to his knees as he gently held him back up. A sharp pain began to emerge. He saw Kairi standing over him looking worried as the sound of feet shuffling grew closer.

Standing up Sora saw three of his fellow Islanders, Waaka, Selphie and Tidus running up to them. It was strange seeing all three after his experience in the dream, something he thought he'd keep to himself.

"Oops sorry." Tidus ran up to Sora to pick up the soccer ball. "Must be a better kicker than I thought."

"Yeah, you thought," Selphie muttered looking at Tidus who gave her a cheek grin, "I told you not to aim it towards them but you wouldn't listen as usual...Sorry guys".

Waaka rolled his eyes, "If you consider kicking the ball every which way beside the net, then yes man, you are indeed a good kicker"

"Hey, not my fault things keep getting in the way," Tidus said looking indignant, "Rocks ...People ...Cats".

"Cats?" Kairi asked.

"It's a long story"

"Be a better shot next time." Riku grumbled, checking Sora's forehead for bruises. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sora gently pushed him aside to stand up, still a bit woozy.

"Are you three still working on that thing?" Selphie asked looking at the dinky little raft. "Do you really think you are going to leave the Island."

"It had to." Riku said forcefully, his look of one of pure determination as his hands curled up into clench first. "I've studied sea travel, I know it can work. I just need some time and then I'll-we'll be out of here for good"

"Pfft, what gonna happen you magically just go into the sky and go to another world." Tidus snickered. "How do you even know there are other worlds."

"Kairi is from another world." Sora reminded him, "So obviously that means there has to be some cool stuff out there"

Tidus grimaced looking at her now. "Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok, easy to forget." Kairi assured him, "I've lived here for most of my life I tend to forget myself".

"So, still trying to be like the boy in the legend eh Riku," Tidus grinned giving Riku a smug look, "Feel like you've been doing this you've learned to walk".

Riku gave him a deathly glare causing him to step back and scowled. Sora knew Tidus was a bit of a jerk at times, but Riku never appreciated it when he got smug. Tension started to grow as the conversation continued.

"Unlike him I'll come back to tell you about it." Riku just started going back to the raft.

The boy in the legend was an old sailor's tale, one Sora's father would tell. It was fairly simple, one day a fellow Islander wanted to leave the Island so badly that he summoned a powerful magic that sucked him through a portal and he was never seen again. Riku was always taken in by this tale for he too wanted to leave his Island home by any means possible.

"I don't know why you wanna leave," Selphie asked. "This place is paradise, why would you wanna leave paradise. That just seems...dumb".

"One person's paradise is another person's prison" Riku grunted again, hammering the wood together, "And quite frankly this Island is a bit to small for me"

"Oh, look at you mister high and mighty" Tidus scowled, "Think your better than us"

"Oh I know you're better than you Tidus" Riku clenched his fists.

"Guys, guys" Sora came in between the two of them, "Ease up, this isn't a competition"

Waaka nodded. "Aye, sometimes I think you should just be happy for what you have. It's easy to get caught up in things. But once you lose them, you'll live to regret it."

"Trust me, I know what I'm losing," Riku said, turning his back to them and walking back to the raft "And it's not much, I got my friends, that's all need" 

Sora wondered if he did know though. It wasn't like he had the greatest relationship with his own parents. Cold, distant, they kept to themselves and their work while letting Riku do mostly whatever he wanted so long as he didn't get in the way. It was made easy considering he lived in a large villa on the rich side of town, his patented being successful business people..

Sometimes Sora wondered how Riku would have turned out had he never met him or his own mother, and Kairi too, someone to keep him grounded in reality. Otherwise his good friend might have developed an even worse superiority complex. Not that he wasn't always smug about his own unique abilities and smarts. Still...have some sort of friendly relationship with people around him might at least have eased it. Though now with him coming so close to achieving his goal of leaving the Island, Sora could only wonder if a darker side of Riku that was always there was coming out.

Selphie shrugged, "Well you do you I guess, see you later Kairi"

"Bye Selphie" Kairi gently waved.

Riku gave them a faint wave before returning back to work.

Once gone Kairi turned to Riku and frowned, "What was that all about!" She yelled.

"What?" Riku shrugged, "I'm just speaking the truth okay, this Island isn't some sort of paradise, it's small, it's boring and quite frankly there are better things out there"

"Our parents are here" Kairi scoffed, "My dads, Sora's mom, we are excited yeah, but it's still gonna be hard to say goodbye".

'I honestly haven't thought about how I'm gonna tell mom to be honest" Sora pointed out looking nervously at the both of them.

"Lie, tell them we're going to be camping for a bit" Riku suggested, "Then by the time they realize we're gone it'll be to late"

Sora looked shocked, "I'm not gonna have my mom think I'm dead or something"

"Then tell her the truth and if she says no, go anyway"

"That's even worse!"

Riku sighed, "Look, we are so close we aren't gonna bail on this are we?"

"No but-" Sora bit his lip unsure.

Kairi stepped in, "Look, we'll think of something, but we aren't gonna hurt our parents just so we can do this okay?" she said very sternly, "You can do whatever you want with your parents, but not ours got it"

Riku sighed and just glared at them for a moment before returning to the raft "Whatever"

The rest of the day the group remained quiet. Kairi and Sora kept to themselves collecting small items where they could. Sora enjoyed her company, as she told him more of what she had learned about sailors and adventures from long ago. All of it sounded so interesting, and he wondered if his own father had known these tails. Though he remembered his mom telling him a few when he was younger.

Riku kept to himself doing much of the hard labor, nailing and working with the tools. He was a good handy person in that regard, and unlike Sora wasn't as clumsy. Still the tension was still there, although Sora noticed catching a glance at him, his face not upset but more sad before turning back to work.

Sora wondered if he was starting to feel bad for earlier.

-000-

"Come on Sora, hurry up." Kairi said as she carried her wait in supplies through the Island's jungle.

Sora tried to keep up the wait of the amount of coconuts and wood planks were quite heavy. He struggled to keep steady as he traversed the muddy ground. Holding several coconuts, a rope, and a bucket of water as well, it was difficult to keep everything in balance. The jungles were cold and the trees were blocking the sun keeping the light to certain areas that would blind him when beaming through.

It was another day on the play Island collecting items for the big trip. Riku was again working solely on the raft. He wanted to be alone in order to focus without him and Kairi. That was fine for Sora, who wanted to be alone with Kairi, find the perfect time to talk alone before setting sail beyond the Islands borders together.

To bad right now Sora was carrying a bunch of heavy items that were pretty much killing him at the moment.

"I'm trying." He said through battered breath, "This stuff is heavy"

Kairi sighed. "Come on Sora, put some leg into it, you have to carry your weight just like me. "

"I'm trying, putting my legs arms, everything into, but it's really starting to do a number one me right now"!

"It shouldn't be that bad, you have better muscle dexterity than I do. Heck I was even able to get Selphie to carry more than you, and she didn't complain as much"

"Yeah well I don't know how to carry these sorts of things all day compared to you and Selphie. I'm more of an ideas guy" Sora was struggling to keep it together, his knees now hurting more than ever as they started to give way. "Oh boy, I think I'm gonna lose it."

He tried to hold, until finally it became too much. He began to feel the weight of the supplies start to overwhelm him, his arms and legs giving in minute by minute. Finally, Sora found himself falling onto the ground all the supplies he carried falling on top of him. Landing on top of him with a loud thud

Kairi rolled her eyes before helping him backup, picking up his now scattered supplies. Sora looked down with embarrassment, ashamed he couldn't carry a few coconuts and wood planks. Made him wonder what all that sparing with Riku was for if he wasn't getting any stronger.

"Hey Sora," Kairi said taking a moment to break and sit down, "Can we talk?"

"What's up?" Sora asked sitting down next to her.

"It's just, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about what Riku said and all that?" She said, her face seemed a bit sad. Sora was concerned by tried to keep an optimistic face about it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kairi expression becoming concerned, "I-I do want to go, really, it's just…I feel guilty, you know, leaving everyone."

"Yeah...I get it" Sora nodded, giving Kairi a friendly smile, hoping it would cheer her up, "thought the same things...With me dreams, and my mom"

"I shouldn't be interested in where I came from? Why should I? I have it great here, my dads love me, I have a home here, I have you and Riku, even when he is stubborn." Kairi chuckled, "Yet, I wanna know, I wanna know, just because ...Does that make any sense."

Sora nodded. "Sure it does, you're curious, I wanna see the world, even if I don't want to leave my moms. But I just really, really wanna know."

"Still…" Kairi sighed, "I just hope that even when I do go I have something of this place to remember it by.

Sora looked down before he saw twinkle out of the corner of his eyes, he looks up to see an orange star shaped fruit dangling from the leaf of a tree. It took a few moments to recognize what it was, though when he did his eyes widened in shock.

"Look." Sora pointed to it. "A pampu fruit."

"Pampu fruit?" Kairi repeated looking up at the tree, "Wow, must be in season, they're rare though. Honestly thinking about I've only seen a few my entire time here. Honestly i think are probably some of the most majestic things that grow here. Going to be a shame that we won't see any for a while once we head out".

"Yeah! I'm gonna get it."

"Wait Sora!"

To late Sora rushed up and leaped onto the trees bark and started to climb. He managed to make it a few feet up before losing his grip and falling down flat on his back with a loud thud. Kairi stood over him giving him a snarky look.

"You know you can't climb trees you bum." Kairi said.

Sora groaned. "Oh yeah, you'll see."

"You're just gonna get hurt".

He got up again this time getting some good distance before he and tree, analyzing the amount of time he would need to get a good height in order to catch the delicious fruit. This time he doubled his speed and leaped a few inches before he was too close to the tree. Except he went to fast, his face hitting the tree branch with epic force, causing his nose to get scrunched by the gravity.

Slowly Sora peeled over the branch and fell back on the ground.

"Ouch." He moaned.

"Can't we get going?" Kairi asked.

"Nope!"

Sora leaped into the air trying to grab it and failed.

"Almost got it."

He leaped gain.

"This time!"

Failure.

"Okay...This time."

Failed again.

"Sora this is getting ridiculous, why do you want a pampu fruit so badly." Kairi asked.

Sora grunted. "I want to do something to remember the Island by. If we're gonna be gone for a while then at least I want something to remind me of home".

Suddenly Kairi's expression softened as she began to understand.

"Oh I see." She seemed sad. "I get that, I've been thinking of something fun to take too before we go. You know to remember home."

Sora froze and looked at her concerned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kairi shook her head perking up. "But we have some time. Hey! Could you go the secret place and find some mushrooms in there, I'll bring the other stuff back to the raft for Riku. I'm sure you can carry a few mushrooms now can you?"

"Of course!" Sora said smugly.

Kairi snickered. "We'll prove it."

"I will."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Then go."

"Going."

Both laughed as Sora headed off, his mind still thinking about that pampu fruit. He was going to get it eventually no matter what.

The secret place was not so much a secret to most of the Islanders who played around the area. Most of the people who knew the play Island knew about it for quite some time. But kids called it that for how unique it was. From the outset it was nothing but a small cave. However once you went inside it ended in a small cavern area with one single wooden door ebbed into the rock.

A long time ago, Sora and Riku had found this place when they were five. Once they thought it was a home of a monster, only to find out to there disappointment that it was just wind coming from a open crack in the wall. Yet it was so cool that they decided to make it a personal hangout area. A place to escape their parents and other islanders and just be alone together. Always the two of them.

That was until Kairi came into the mix.

Sora remembered that day too. He came to the secret place to meet Riku like normal only to find her sitting on the ground doing something with the rock. He remembers saying "you can't be here your a girl" only to find out Kairi had been drawing a picture of herself on the rock and instantly saying "that's amazing you and i should be best friends". It was the first time the two of them really actually talked since she arrived.

All day the two of them drew pictures of each other on the rocks, two smiling faces looking at one another. A symbol of their new found friendship.

Now the cave was filled with images, as other kids drew pictures on the wall. Pictures of castles and dragons, and underwater kingdoms. Right now though all Sora cared about was that one image from all those years ago of him and Kairi. He saw it in the same place it always ways as he entered the small cave, having to bend down for he was getting taller now.

"Ah memories." Sora sighed as he sat down next to the image taking one of the smaller rocks and began chiseling inside.

Several minutes passed, he even forgotten why he was here in the first place. Instead he was fixated on the picture and the new addition he made to it. Now instead of just the two of them looking at each other, Sora was now handing a pampu fruit to Kairi and she was taking it. Once done he stepped back to look at his handy work with pride.

That was until, a cold chill came behind him and familiar horrible scent began to permeate the air.

"I've come to see the door." Said a cold voice.

Sora jumped around and looked toward him, standing in front of him in the shadows was a figure, dressed in a brown cloak, his face covered underneath the hood. He just stood there gazing at him.

"W-Who are you."

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be consumed by it."

Sora just stood there confused, his words were normal but they made no sense. "Excuse me?Look whoever you are, stop freaking me out."

The figure pressed forward, he moved like a ghost as he cloak swayed back and forth with each step he took. Sora looked closer at him to see pinned to the neck of the robes was a small Heart shaped emblem with an X going straight through it.

Something about him felt stragem. The way he moved the way he talked, it was almost like he was not human. Everything in the secret place turned cold and ice. There was a horrid stench that hadn't been there before. It was like all the happiness and joy had been sucked from the world. Sora tried to warm himself up as he stepped back, all of this seeming so unnatural. He didn't want to be hear right now at all"

"W-Where did you come from?" He said, trying to stay strong but the bravery was breaking.

"You do not know what lies beyond that door." The cloaked figure said.

Sora turned towards the wooden door and then back at the figure. "Are you, are you the boy in the legend...Are you from another world!"

"There is so much to learn, so little you understand."

Sora glared at him. "Well, oh yeah, you'll see I'm going to find out and learn what's out there."

The man chuckled darkly and slowly approached him, almost gliding toward him like a ghost. "A meaningless effort, for one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He pointed a bony almost clawed looking finger to the door.

Sora slowly turned around to look at it again, yet he didn't see anything different from before. A long time ago he wondered why someone would put a door in the middle of a cave. Riku has tried to open it a few times when they were younger, yet nothing ever came of it, so nobody bothered to do anything about it. So the reason this figure was here interested in it made him wonder.

"Sora!" Riku ran into the cave, the figure had vanished.

"Riku, uh what the -" Sora looked for the figure yet didn't see anything. "Did you see him?"

"See who?"

"The guy?"

"What guy?" Riku asked looking around for the mysterious figure but seeing nothing.

Sora shook his head. "The guy in the cloak."

"Did you hit your head today or something?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow checking Sora's forehead. "Kairi said you fell."

"No I didn't…" Sora pushed him off him. "Never mind.

A moment of silence as Sora just fumed at not being beloved. Riku just rolled his eyes and began to walk around the cave looking the images.

"Lot of memories here." He said moving his hand across the door.

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember the first time you came, had to pretty much drag you inside kicking and screaming. Think you cried too."

"Did not." Sora huffed. "I was five okay, it was scary."

"Yeah but aren't you glad I made you, otherwise you wouldn't have all the fun times we've had here."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, still did you have to be so rough on me."

"I'm only rough on you because I want you to reach your full potential. Your capable of a lot more than you think Sora, I know you are...Why would I stay your friend if I didn't think that. "

"I don't know."

"Well it's not out of poor taste." Riku smirked.

Both boys laughed.

"Here, I got you something." Sora looked at Riku's hand to see a single pampu fruit held in it. He gasped and looked at his friend completely confused.

"Why did you-"

"Don't mention it." Riku put the fruit in Sora's hand. "Kairi told me you were eager to get one as a souvenir. So I thought I'd get one for you."

"Riku I?" Sora wasn't sure what to say

"Maybe I'll be lucky and you'll share it with me," Riku snickered causing Sora to blush.

"Y-you don't wanna share one with Kairi too do you?" Sora asked.

Riku laughed. "Nah you know I don't feel that way about her."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"Never been interested in girls you know," Riku shrugged.

"Oh. Boyfriend?"

Again Riku shrugged, "Not yet, maybe someday."

"Oh, well thanks." Sora stood there for a few moments, cheeks turning red.

"Again don't mention it, we're friends Sora, you should try it, share it with someone, you deserve to be happy." He patted his shoulder and turned around. "Come on, let's finish up the raft for today. Sooner we can leave the Island the better".

Sora looked at the fruit and smiled, putting it back in his pocket. He had many questions regarding who that mysterious man in the cloak was. Whether it was a ghost of the missing boy from the legend or just his own imagination acting up on him. But one thing he did know, he had one of the best friends in the world.

Before he walked off Sora rushed up to Riku and pulled him in for a large hug. For a moment he could feel Riku flinch, hugs not always being something he was back at.

A few seconds passed before Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and smiled.

"Thank you." Sora whispered.

Riku held onto him for a moment tightening his grip for a few seconds rubbing his back before pulling back smiling, genuinely smiling. "I just want you to be happy Sora, you've been a good of friend to me all these years, I know I don't say that as often as I should. You know how...You know how I am sometimes..."

"It's okay," Sora turned a bit red. "Thanks, that's what friends do, even when we don't say it… We feel it. 

"Sorry if I don't show that I appreciate you Sora, I do, you mean alot to me, I feel like I've been getting too wrapped up in myself lately. My parents and all and life and...This mission". Riku said scratching the back of his head, being heartfelt, it wasn't in his nature "Just know that whatever happens I want you there by my side. Just us...Together!"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Always."

"Good," Riku smile then became sly, "So uh...Wanna race?"

"Sure!" Sora beamed. Fist clenched as he ready for a race. He loved a good competition with his friend, and this was no exception.

"Cool, if you lose you have to share the Pampu with me…"

Sora chuckled before realizing what he said, "Wait what?"

"Kidding…" Riku laughed as he ran off, Sora chasing after him. "Or am I?"

Sora watched his friend run off and wink. Now he was alone standing there, his brain completely broken before two and two clicked together.

"RIKU!"

Turning to chase him, Sora stopped one more time to look at that door, did he really dream it all? Was that person really from another world and if so, would everyone from other worlds be like that ?

-000-

The water never looked so beautiful during this time as it twinkled the reflection of the sun. The sky became a fresh shade of red and pink, as one by one the stars began to appear. All three of them looked at awe as the day began to end. Sora looked at Kairi especially, something about her always looked wonderful as the night sky began to appear.

Riku sat by himself on the bottom. Not that it wasn't much of a surprise to his two friends. Sora looked down at him from his spot on the tree and couldn't help but give a faint sigh as he felt worried for his long time friend.

"You did good today" Riku said looking at Sora and Kairi, smirking, "Worked hard, I'm proud of you both"

"Um...Thank you" Kairi said, sounding surprised.

Sora nodded and smile "Yeah, thanks Riku, you too, I'm glad that we're almost done with this"

"Yeah...Almost"

For years Riku had always been a bit of a loner even when he hung out with friends. Always getting into trouble, once sneaking into his dad's personal study and managing to turn a model gun into a real one just by putting together a few mechanics with paper clips and some string. When both boys got caught Sora's mother was mortified. Still the two boys had been friends for long enough to understand where the other was coming from. In many ways they were practically brothers. So it made sense that Riku was better and tooling things together than both of them and why he wanted it done as efficiently as possible.

He never even blamed Riku for wanting to get off the Island. His parents divoce mixed with a stepmother that he never got along with. It made life here pretty hectic and unfun for him. The opposite of Kairi and Sora, who had a very good relationship with his parents. Kairi loved her dad's and Sora and his mother was practically inseparable. Sometimes Sora wondered if it was less about seeing the world and more wanting to just get away and start over.

"So how far do you think the raft will take us." Sora finally said, ending the moment of silence.

Riku shrugged. "Who knows, if it doesn't figure something else out, we always do."

"Ugh, I have no idea what I'm going to tell my mom when it's time to go," Sora groaned leaning back against the tree rubbing her forehead, "Hey mom, I'm going to go on an epic voyage like dad and I don't know if I'll come back, love you bye."

Kairi nodded, snickering "Try telling my dads, they are going to be livid" 

Riku shrugged, "Just tell them ...and if they say no, go anyway"

"Easier said than done," Sora muttered, closing his eyes again. 

"Even if you got to another world, what would you actually do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku leaned back against the tree closing his eyes, his face becoming stern as his mind entered deep into thought. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

"I don't know." Sora said leaning on his back to look up at the night sky, "I bet it's something exciting though"

"Exactly! There's an old saying, every world is a star. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, knowing that there are other worlds...Something beyond this dinky little Island...I guess what I wanna say is um, thanks."

Kairi looked taken aback. It was the first time Sora had ever seen Riku be this nice to anyone in a very long time.

She looked down almost as if she was guilty about being annoyed by him, "Your welcome."

There is a moment of silence, Sora just saw Riku look out into the distance. The sun was now perfectly adjusted to the water that it twinkled. If there was one thing he was going to miss when he left the Island was moments like these. Just the three of them together on the beach, with no worries and fears.

It was only him and his friends, and that was the way he liked it, and that was the way it was always going to be.

All for one and one for all.


	3. The Missing King

Missing King

Donald Duck walked down the great white halls of Disney Castle. Each step he took echoed across the enormous structure. As the King's royal magician it was his duty to give his majesty the morning greetings. Same time every day as he had done for the last many years of his long career

A group of broom guards marched passed them. He gave them a firm salute as they walked passed him. The court magician always gave his respect to those defending the great capital fortress of his homeworld of Toontown. Like always, he would give a firm salute, and as always they would salute back. No worries, no differences, same old same old, just the way he liked it.

"Good day troops" Donald saluted.

The brooms saluted back as they passed him by.

The great Disney Castle was a monument to behold. It was still a shock that he was allowed to Traverse it's halls. Created in the era of Black and White, this place was a monument to justice and righteousness throughout most of Disney World. From the great skyscrapers of Duckburg to the suburban home of Spoonerville, it shone like a beacon on a hillside. A monument for all to see. Donald was always humbled that every day he could come to this place, and serve it's wise and Nobel rulers. It reigned at the very center of the world, to be the center for all to see so that no town or place felt left out and protected by magic ancient and rare.

Donald, the royal mage was one of its residents and perhaps the most familiar. Always sticking to his routine and very acute. Many would know what time it was just base on where he was. If he wasn't greeting the King in the morning, then he would be with the Queen in her study in the afternoon, or perhaps getting supplies from the magical supply closet at around two in the late afternoon.

Cautious and astute, Donald hated anything that interrupted his schedule and thus stuck with it to the letter.

"_M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E_!" Donald just hummed the song of the guard in his head, feeling at ease, nothing different was out of the ordinary. It was always nice to start the day fresh free from trouble and woo.

"Hey, careful," Donald heard a young voice coming from a nearby closet, "Don't do that it that might cause a…

BOOM

The schedule had been distrubed.

The closet door burst out from its hinges and came smack dab into the wall. Donald jumped back as dust and smoke began emanating from the closet. Coughing in agony he waved it away as he tried to see just what on earth was going on. From the shadows he began to see the image of four very small people all huddled around what looked to be a cauldron.

"What's the big idea," He screeched waving away the smoke, "Why do you no good ...Lousy...what a…." the smoke finally cleared and he could see who was with him, "Boys! Webby"

"Uh, hey Uncle Donald," Huey said, holding on to his red hat to wave away the dust, "We uh...Um ...It was all Duey's idea, he made me do it"

Duey just glared at his triplet, "Gee, thanks so much for brotherly loyalty."

"I'm just happy to be here," Webby said holding onto a few viles

Donald sighed. His nephews from his Sister Della Duck Huey, Duey and Louie were always getting into some sort of trouble. The latest was there newfound fascination with magic. Despite being a professional wizard, he never wanted his younglings to get involved in that sort of thing. There mother was already a wild adventure and that had caused her to disappear almost ten years ago. If these three were getting into magic and something happened, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they did.

"Boys!" Donald scolded, "You know I don't like you messing with this stuff it's dangerous"

"Oh come on Uncle Donald, just give us a chance," Duey protested angirly, "You're the Kings royal mage, can't we be like you're...I don't know, apprentices or something"

Donald shook his head, "No, you know magic is dangerous, I was trained, and was responsible, and you haven't proven that you are responsible like that"

"But we can we responsible," Duey insisted, his Uncle Donald tapping his webbed foot angrily "We can be very responsible, right Luey? Luey? Don't leave my hanging Luey come on".

Luey just shrugged looking quite apathetic about everything, "Eh, I can go fifty, fifty honestly"

"See," Donald said pointing at Luey, "You aren't ready for that kind of responsibility, it's dangerous and I don't want you guys getting hurt, understand"

"Come on, mom would let us…."

Donald eyes twitched, "Boys!"

"Yes Uncle Donald?" They all said in unison knowing they might have gone too far.

"Good," Donald then looked at Webby? "And why are you here, shouldn't you be at the mansion"

"Oh, I would be, but needed to come over to the castle, said he had some very important business to discuss with the king"

Donald looked shocked, "Uncle Scrooge is here, why that no good...I told him to watch over you today"

"He was, that's why we're here, granted we were going to come and do this anyway and I should really stop talking…."

"Is Launchpad here," Donald started to look gaunt,

Webby nodded,

"Oh no, what did he crash into this time"

Donald shivered. Launchpad, his Uncle Scrooge pilot, was notorious for crashing his plan to wherever they landed. Since he didn't hear any other explosions today that probably meant that the castle was safe from his destruction. As for his Uncle, he was the richest duck in the world, owner of Scrooge McDuck inc. one of the most influential and powerful ducks in all the world. Home in Duckburg he normally came to the capital Toontown whenever the King had a special assignment for him.

As they went through the Castle halls, Webby started taking pictures, looking excited.

"Oh look at that, oh and that...That too ...Oh that looks cool, oh and that"

Donald sighed, "Oh brother"

Eventually arrived at the main entrance to the throne room. A large massive pink door that was taller than the wall. Here lying beyond these walls was the throne room of the King himself, the center of all power in the Kingdom. Everytime Donald gazed upon it made him both honored and terrified at the same time. Webby though was just in awe at everything she was looking at. Taking pictures of everything she could get a good look at.

"Still think someone's compensating." Duey whispered to Huey who chuckled.

"Boys!" Donald groaned.

Webby looked like she was about to have an out of body experience. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The king! I mean coming here with all its history was one thing but this, this is big. I think I'm gonna faint, no wait, I shouldn't then I wouldn't be able to see the King."

"Eh, we've met the king," Duey said, "Believe me, he can be pretty chill, you wouldn't think considering what Uncle Donald here says".

"Okay good." Donald said as he managed to open the doors. "Boys, remember the rules."

"Behave." Said Huey.

"Don't cause trouble." Duey said.

"Louie…" Donald glared

"Alright, don't steal anything to sell on the black market for profit because it might be a magical artifact that could help the forces of darkness ...again.'

Taking out his staff Donald magically summoned a mystical energy over the door and managed to conjure a much smaller door that was far more manageable to open up.

"You know the Castle isn't that impressive." Louie grumbled noticing Webbie's excitement.

"Not-WHAT!" Webby looked shocked. "How can you say that this is the center of probably the most prosperous Kingdom ever! I mean come on. "

"We've been coming here for years," Duey explained, "Eventually it just starts to get less and less impressive, plus living at Scrooge mansion and going on adventures...Okay that part never gets old"

Webby jaw dropped, "Never gets old? Never gets old!" How can adventure never get old! How can any of this never gets old"

"When something gets old that means it's a good thing" Donald added, "It means things are getting safe and that you don't have to deal with any dangers"

"That just means Uncle Donald doesn't have to do any work" Duey whisperers.

Donald sighed, "It means I don't have to worry about anything bad happening to you guys"

"Yeah, _riiiiiight_"

Donald understood her excitement. The castle was definitely a marvel to behold, all the history from it's great defense against the Beagle invasion of old, or fought up the forces of the malevolent Phantom Blot. So many battles and historical moments all concentrated in one place.

Once inside all three looked at the massive throne room that now stood before them. It was a large empty room with a red carpet leading up for miles to a large golden throne at the end of the room. All the walls were painted that same white as the rest of the castle, and the large empty space made it very easy to stretch.

"Again," Louie muttered, "Compensating for something."

"This is the most amazing place, and you get to come here all the time." Webby said.

Duey rolled his eyes. "Yeah but we don't get to do anything cool."

Donald ignored his nephew as he closed his eyes, head held high, and marched his way to the throne room to give the King a morning greeting.

"Uh Uncle Donald." Huey called out.

"Not now boys." Donald scolded

"But Uncle Donald." Louie now said, hoping this time to get his Uncle's attention.

"I said not now!"

"But-"

"No, no…" Duey said stopping his brother Huey. "Let him figure it out for himself."

Huey seemed unsure. "Yeah but bro this seems a bit more important for him to figure this out soon considering-

"He'll figure it out when he figures it out. Beside it will be fun to watch."

Donald walked up to the end of the carpet before gave a very deep and dramatic bow. The lower it was the more respect he believed he was showing the King. "Good morning your majesty." He said, waiting for a response.

None came.

He waited for a few minutes before speaking again, but again nothing came.

Finally he looked up wondering why the King was not responding only to see the throne was completely empty, with no King to be seen at all. Donald gasped trying to look for any sign of the King yet there was none. He felt himself slowly go into a panic, until he saw hiding behind the throne a orange coated dog holding something in his mouth.

"Pluto?"

The dog nodded and walked up to Donald handing him the letter. It bore the king's seal. Quickly Donald opened it and began to read, looking over every word it said with great interest.

Behind him his Nephews and Webby watched.

"He's just standing there." Webby whispered. "Should we say something."

"Hold on." Huey pointed out. "I think it's about to happen in three...two….One…."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_"! Donald screeched to the high heavens as he rushed out the door, leaving his nephews and Webby alone with Pluto who just watch the entire sight with a mix of confusion of laughter.

"See, I told you it would be fun." Duey snickered.

"So uh…" Huey looked around the room while Webby scratched Pluto's head. "Do we just stand here or what."

"I call the throne." Louie ran off.

"Duey!"

Webby cashed after him. "I wanna take a picture, get a selfie of me!"

-000-

"Alrighty Max, just like a taught you, keep the sword nice and straight and come right at him." Goofy called out, his son Max struggling

The two of them had gone to the Castle Garden to train.

Max lifted the sword with all his might trying to get his floppy ears out of his eyes the tuft of his hair sticking down. "Okay, I can do this, just give me a second."

It was a good broad area to train. Lots of lovely plans and topiaries in the shape of famous people and objects. They had been training for the last few days here, Max wishing to become a Knight like his father.

Goofy Goof was the Captain of the Kingsguard, most loyal soldier of the Kings army of brave knights. Selfless brave and true, despite his tall lanky demeanor, big nose and doofy little grin, he was skilled in the art of combat and defense. Though he tended to mess things up from to time, normally by being physically clumsy and extremely accident prone. His son Max thankfully didn't inherit that trait to badly.

"Here I come dad." Max charged forward only to trip on his feet and spin around.

Sometimes the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Either way though Goofy was always proud of his son for everything he tried to do. Even when it came to things that he didn't really understand like when he tried to form a rock band of heavy metal music. It didn't make sense to the older Goof but he supported him nonetheless. But now that his son wanted to be a knight like him, he couldn't be prouder to see him attempt to take on such responsibility.

The two of them had definitely been re-gaining a lot of quality time ever since a very eventful summer road trip caused them to bond. Even though the road trip itself was a complete disaster, although it did have a runin with Bigfoot of all things that definitely caused for some stories.

Goofy and Max bond was growing stronger and stronger every day since then, he was so happy he didn't have much going on the world that could break it.

Both Goofs clashed with each other and tumbled together towards the wall landing face flat against one another until both plopped onto the ground. Max being the first to get off of them.

"Ugh this pointless." He huffed tossing the sword onto the ground, shuffling to a nearby topiaries. "I'm never going to get good at this."

Goofy frowned he had been trying so hard yet his impatient always seemed to get in the way. "Ah come on Max, you just gotta practice, sure it takes time but that's what training for."

"I know but...I try and I try but I can't seem to get any of it right."

Goofy sits down next to his son putting an arm around his shoulder looking at him with a stern yet kind face. He called it that dad look, it was one of the few looks that always got his son's attention. Whether he wanted it to or not.

"Now Max, I know it's hard, but you'll get it in time. Trust me, I didn't become a knight in a day you know. Remember all the odd jobs I had when you were younger."

"Yeah but you got to be Captain so fast." Max sighed. "Plus you know the King and the Queen, who do I know...Pete Jr."

He placed an arm around Max's shoulder. "Ah come on, don't blame P.J for his dads problems."

"I know, I know." Max sighed rubbing his head then adjusting his gloves. "The Pete's aren't that bad, except for well...Pete."

"Still can't believe he's stuck in another dimension." Goofy sighed.

Max nodded.

"Still dad." He continued. "I just wanna be a knight like you, make you proud…Get into the academy, like you."

Goofy sighed, the academy, where he and all Knights of the Kingsguard trained. It was for the best of the best. Brave warriors were said to come from that place. His son Max had been wanting to go in now for the better part of the last few months, his desire to be a knight growing more and more. On the one hand Goofy had been proud, honored that his son wanted to follow in his footsteps but on the other he felt his son was developing a bit of a fear that he had to do this to please him. Something Goofy never wanted to press upon his son Max.

"...And maybe impress someone in the process."

"You mean Roxanne?"

Max shook his head, "No...We broke up remember? Honestly dad, i haven't had much interest in the ladies recently, honestly not sure what I'm interested in this point, but I do know I want to impress someone...anyone really"

Goofy smiled, "Well son, doesn't matter, man, woman, someone else, you'll find that perfect someone eventually. Yep, I just know you will. They'll love yuh for who you are too. Just like your mom did when she first met me and I showed her might knightly talents"

"I thought you met mom when you accidentally spilled hot soup on her when you were a waiter and then tried to clean her only for the two of you to fall in the garbage can in the back of the restaurant."

Goofy beamed. "Ah yeah, what a gal."

"I miss her." Max sighed

"I know." Goofy said pulling Max closer to him. "But don't worry, I know she's watching from the sky, she's the brightest star up there, and trust me you'll be a great knight just like…

"Donald?" Max said looking confused

"Uh Donald's a wizard." Goofy asked. "Plus he's always busy watching Huey, Duey and Louie, I mean I'm sure he's watching us too but I think that-"

"No dad, Donald."

Max pointed to a few feet away as he saw Donald screeching loudly as he ran through the garden until he stopped just a few feet away from the two of them, breathing heavily. Goofy knew Donald to be a bit of a worry wart but this seemed different. Something seemed definitely wrong, but he wanted to treat things normally at first just in case.

"Uh, good morning Donald." Goofy said tipping his hat.

Max looked confused. "You look awful."

"Goofy-we-have-a-emergency…" Donald painted.

"What's wrong?"

"Top-secret." Donald continued to pant. "No one should know."

"Queen Minnie?"

"No!"

"Daisy?"

"No one can no, this is top secret stuff."

"Uh Donald." Max pointed to something behind him. "I think your gonna wanna reconsider that policy."

Donald looked confused, carefully he turns around and steps back. Standing behind him in there elegant pink and purple dresses, Queen Minnie and First Lady in waiting Daisy stood behind him. Both had worried and in Daisy case disproving expression on his face.

"Um...Hello." Donald waved, laughing awkwardly.

Max snickered. "Welp, your in trouble now."

"Awe, Phooey."

-000

In her private study, Queen Minnie looked over the letter over and over again. Tapping her finger on the mahogany desk, Donald, Goofy and Daisy stood in the great library as they watched with intense expression as their Queen made a range of emotions from sadness, anger and fear. Max, Huey, Duey, Louie and Webby were allowed to attend only because they knew about the secret and the Queen didn't wish to have the secret spread too fast too soon until she was ready to say anything.

Donald tapped his finger seeming impatient. His heart pounding, feeling the tension in the room as he waited for someone to speak. They had been in there for a better part of a hour, going over the letter over and over again. Each time the Queen's expression would change, to one of anger to one of worry, and sometimes a mix of both. Out of all the days for the King to go missing it had to be the day that his nephews and friend were here. The stress was bad enough except for him having to deal with family at the moment.

He had read the letter too, it was after all addressed to him. But he kept his silence and let the Queen read the contents herself. Although he wanted to spare her the stress, perhaps it was better to have things out on the open for all to here.

_Donald,  
Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'.  
Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it.  
There's someone with a "Key"—the Key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it?  
We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.  
P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.  
Signed - The King_

It was strange that it was directed to Donald and not the Queen, perhaps the King had hoped that this would be a quiet affair. A secret mission for he and Goofy to go on and them quickly come back. Instead now it had become a entire scandal practically. He hoped that maybe this would all quiet down. He was also nervous that the King would find out and get mad. One worry at at time he supposed.

Queen Minnie was a fastidious individual from what Donald had known. Always calm, wise, and quite. She had a sturdy nature that exerted leadership. This time though it seemed that nature might have been starting to crumble a bit as Donald saw her clench one hand struggling to keep it together, taking a deep breath to stay calm. It was actually her family that had been the royal bloodline of Disney World for several generations. The King was originally a first mate on a fairy boat before he met the Queen and the two fell in love. Ever since then the two ruled together as co-equals.

"What does he mean by Key?" Daisy asked breaking the silence, she had been reading the letter behind Minnie the whole time, "All of this sounds cryptic if you ask me. Couldn't the King been a bit more specific".

Goofy tapped his chin. "We'll I got a keychain, car keys, pool key, door key, piano key…

"I don't think it's that kinda Key dad." Max muttered sounding more sad than annoyed. "Sounds magical to me"

Queen Minnie held up her hand though and spoke with a stern yet calm voice. "No, no, it's fine. I do remember in the past the King bringing up something to do with a Key. Something about the paths between worlds. He didn't tell me much, saying he wished to protect me, though that was seven years ago. He hasn't brought anything else up since."

Max rubbed his head. "Wow, this is all sounding like heavy stuff."

"Ah don't worry Max, if the King went to find out why the stars were going out without any explanation whatsoever then I'm sure it was for a good reason. Even if he didn't tell any of us and left us dry." Goofy said in his usual cheerful manner.

Everyone else though were quite and horrified by the idea.

"So we have no idea what's going on?" Duey asked.

Huey seemed unafraid. "Guys, stars go out all the time, it's a scientific fact, just because a few are going out doesn't mean it's an emergency."

"STAR EMERGENCY! STAR EMERGENCY!"

The doors to the library burst open as a elderly duck in a lab coat, his feathers wild looking and messy came in carrying a large mishmash of machines and monitors all connected to one another, parking them at at the end of the room and landing flat face on his peak before jumping up.

Hobbling through the door, Donald also saw his Great Uncle Scrooge McDuck, with his usual red robe and black top hat and cane marching in. Alongside him was a big muscular duck with a goofy expression, Launchpad, and a portly women in pink shirt and white apron, Mrs. Beakley, giving Donald that stern look. The two of them never had that great of a relationship for the young wizard never followed the housekeepers rules of the house, especially when it came the laundry room.

She was also a secret agent.

"Professor Ludwig Von Drake at your service mam." The mangy haired duck with glasses said calmly in his thick accent. giving the Queen a polite bow. "And like I said we have a _STAR EMERGENCY_!"

Donald watched all of them entered the room with a bit of bravado before Scrooge spoke again. "The King came to me a few days ago as well, told me he wanted me to go to Traverse Town soon and set up a outpost to check in on the goings on in the world. Being a place for refugee's it filled with all sorts of people with info. Plus it would make a good pilot project to begin thinking about interdenominational business ventures. So the money was worth it too."

Donald rolled his eyes, Von Drak was an old friend of his Great Uncle Scrooge during his brief spy years. A brilliant scientist, he was also known to have a bit of an eccentric personality that normally resulted in explosions, explosions Donald always had to suffer through. Though he was a vital asset to the Kingdom over the many years, developing quite marvelous innovations in science and technology.

"What is going on Professor?" Queen Minnie asked with her usual calm demeanor.

"Bad things in the universe is what's going on your majesty!" The Professor headed to the computer and typed in things. "A few days ago the King came to my lab to check on the status of the worlds. As we all know that to us worlds are merely stars in the sky. So all the stars we see are various world, but when the King and I observed the sky, we saw our horror huge blots of black! Stars that were dere are no longer dere no more and DAT isn't good."

"Oh my." The Queen covered her mouth and gasped. "That sounds horrible."

Professor Von Drake adjusted his glasses as various papers that he brought with him started to scatter around him. "Trust me it gets worse, just give me a minute to set up the fin fangled computer...Stupid thing."

The Professor started hitting the screen trying to get it to work, the screen fizzled in and out a few times.

"Wait, wait, wait...Stars are worlds?" Huey scoffed. "That's not science, that sounds like made up fantasy, The Jr. Woodchuck Handbook states that the stars are nothing more than giant balls of gas concentrated in outer space."

Scrooge rolled his eyes, "Please, that's just a scam we paid them to teach yuh so no one would start doing anything stupid".

"Uh Uncle Scrooge actual scientist also say that, so it's not just the Jr..Woodchuck Handbook

"Careful kiddo, I'm a scientist too." Ludwig scolded wagging his finger and Luey who just seemed to be getting more confused by the second. "But there are greater powers in this world than just science, and right now they are messing with the natural order of things."

"I uh-"

Webby stepped in now, her intrigue growing to new heights. "Then we need to do something, if the worlds are disappearing then we could be next for all we know. I bet it's a conspiracy...Oh...I can get my conspiracy board then, I already have a few theories in my brain. I better start writing this down. I bet old Glomgold is somehow behind this".

"Ha! He wishes," Scrooge chuckled with a cheek smirk on his beak thinking of his arch enemy.

"Hold it." Donald said, his head spinning with all this information. "First, Goofy and I need to get to this Traverse Town to find the King."

"The Gummi, oh no-"

Scrooge groaned, "It'll be fine, plus the kids will come along of course to aid in my work".

"You come along!" Donald said in shock. "Oh no, and I hate using the the Gummi Ship."

"Ah come on Donald the Gummi Ship is awesome." Launchpad said looking excited. "I've piloted a few planes in my day-

"And crashed some." Donald interrupted.

"Still, a ship that travel between the worlds, now that's a beauty of a ship I wanna get behind the wheel of."

"Well you ain't." Scrooge interjected. "I spent good money on that thing, it's probably the most expensive R&D project I've ever invested in. Still waiting on the dividend. Only reason I haven't' canned it was as a favor to the king. Plus it has come in handy a few times during some difficult business negotiations."

"Why are we just learning about this now!" Louie screamed. "A ship that can travel between worlds, the fact there are worlds! Seriously why are we being kept out of the dark."

"Are there really other worlds dad?" Max asked

Goofy nodded. "Yep, the King and I have been to a few of them, remember even Pete was taken to another dimension."

Scrooge rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you all my secrets at once. You have to earn them. Or find them out at the right time."

"He just doesn't want us to get involved do you." Duey muttered.

"Actually no, you boys and Webby are coming to help set up shop at Traverse Town." Scrooge interjected now as he began to pace across the room

"I didn't agree to that." Beakley said looking incensed.

"I pay for you, so you and Webby are coming."

"I'm not a shopkeeper, I'm a housekeeper!"

"Potato Potato."

"No it is not!"

Webby eyes widened as she let out a high pitch squee. "Really! Oh thank you, thank you, Mr. Scrooge." She ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug

"Anytime to spend with family is a good thing." Scrooge patted her head gently prying her off. "And get free labor in the process is a good bonus too."

Donald jaw dropped. "Oh no, I'm not letting the boys go to another world. It's too dangerous, they could get hurt, or worse, mess up the natural order of things".

"To bad there going, besides they'll be with me." Scrooge said completely ignoring his nephews please.

Queen Minnie stood up and nodded. "I'll make the necessary preparations."

"Great! Max beamed, "My first adventure!"


	4. The Door Opens

The Door Opens

Images flashed through his eyes, a door in a hidden place, he saw Riku being consumed again by that wave. Seven images in glass murals floating around him. Yellow eyed bug creatures forming from the shadows, growing in mass and spreading like wildfire. There was nothing Sora could do to stop it, there was nothing he could do to fight it. Always these dreams would cause his heart to ache, and the sickening smell of something cold and hollow surrounding him. An ever growing darkness that seemed unstoppable and infinite.

Don't be afraid

You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

"Sora, breakfast is ready" A friendly feminine voice came from downstairs, "Come down quickly otherwise it will spoil".

Sora's eyes fluttered open as he felt the soft cushions of his bed press up against him. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched, feeling his muscles spasm for a few moments as he began to sit up. Licking his lips he heard his stomach gave a loud growl that rumbled inside of him. Another night of weird dreams, they were becoming more and more real by the moment. Again the same dream, the same voice in his head telling him about a weapon and a door.

It was starting to worry him.

"Sora!"

"Oh, coming mom!" Sora said, snapping out of his thoughts as he put his feet on the floor, smashing them against something hard.

Looking down he stepped on one of his wooden play boats that lay on the ground. His entire room was like that though, a hodge posses of toys and other antiques scattered across the place. The whole room was a complete and utter mess, and that was the way he liked it. Sora was not someone known for his organization skills.

Their house was a good sized place, two stories. He and his mom had been living here since before he was even born. Once it was him, his mom and dad, but after he died the place always felt a bit emptier. Though his mother didn't have it in her to move, there were to many sacred memories here, and he didn't want to leave either, even if it was just to another smaller place on the Island.

Putting on his usual white jacket, one onesie and gloves he scuttled downstairs to the smell of lovely food. He could tell his mom had been up for a few hours now cooking a fine breakfast.

First things first, he went over to his mother to wrap himself around her and give her a big hug. She jumped from surprise but smiled as she began to pat his head and run her fingers through his hair. Sora always loved it when he got a good morning hug from his mom.

"Morning, Mama," Sora said, looking up at her with a smile and letting out a loud yawn

His mother, Aiko, was a skinny petite woman, with bright blue eyes like him, but the hair was blonde. She had apron on so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty before she had to go to work. A singles moms work was never done, and in Sora's case it was a handful. She was surrounded right now with pots and pans in a very messy looking kitchen. The dining table was already set with dishes and plates ready to be filled with all sorts of lovely food.

Eggs, Bacon, Toast, all of Sora's favorite were nice and lined up ready to be eaten.

"Come on Sora, get ready for breakfast," She said scuttling him off to the table, "I have to get ready for wook soon".

He sat down looking at the food, "Yummy," he said as his mother laid down a napkin and a plate for him to even a moment's notice, he began to take it all dow, taking large bites out of pancakes and bacon, using the juice to wash it all down with ease.

His mother couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Don't choke dear please, I can only clean up so much".

"Mom," Sora scoffed, "That only happened once,"

"Yes, and Kairi had to do the heimlich maneuver on you"

"It wasn't that bad" Sora cheeks turned red from embarrassment, "Just a bit of a cough, that's all"

"The drum stick hit poor Riku's head" His mother added, almost pouting, "Also it happened three times remember"

There was a moment of pause before mother and son laughed playfully at each other. The two of them were almost in synch. Sora always had a close bond with his mother ever since his father died. He would have been completely lost if it wasn't for her. The strength she showed everyday was inspiring and something he hoped to live up too himself in his daily life, even if he wouldn't admit it all the time.

"Hey mom," Sora said, looking down at his food now as she sat down.

"Yes?"

"Do you think, do you ever think I'll be an adventurer one day?" He said picking at his food now, a slight frown coming on his face. "Like dad?"

There was another moment of pause. The question had been on Sora's mind for a while now, but he hadn't really thought about saying it. His mother though knew exactly what he was talking about. She must have felt a bit of emotion at first. If she was really upset however she didn't show it. His mother was strong that way.

His mother smiled, "Oh honey, of course you will, you have the spirit for it.".

"You think so," Sora said looking up at her now a bit excited, "I mean really?"

"Yes of course, I can see it in you every day, just like your father, yearning for the ocean and what lied beyond. Believe me Sora, you are meant for quite more than living on this silly little Island all your life. I see you one day going on great adventures like me and your father did when we were younger. Of course that uh...That never really happened"

Sora smiled but frowned a bit as well, "Yeah...You think, think the people I'll be with is Riku and Kairi"

"Of course," Aiko nodded, taking a bite of pancakes herself "The three of your are inseparable, plus I can't help but notice the way you look at Kairi now a days"

"Mom!" Sora cheeks turned red

"Same way Riku looks at you sometimes time too. Going to be a tough choice, both are quite a catch"

"MOM!" Sora cheeks were read, "We're just friends, I mean sure they really like me, but I wouldn't want to...You know ...Start anything...anything serious. With anyone".

Aiko shrugged, "Well your young, you'll all find someone anyway, friendship is it's own reward".

"Mom!"

Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Aiko went to go answer it to see Riku standing on the other side giving a polite nod. He seemed to be playing up his manners right now. Typical Riku, always being a good boy whenever he was with his mother. He hid things like whenever he didn't want to have to deal with it

"Hello Riku" Aiko said patting his head, she was still taller than him despite his stature, "Your here early I see...Hope everything is okay at home"

Riku nodded, enjoying the affection. "Hello Sora's mom my parents didn't seem to mind, is Sora here?"

Sora rolled his eyes at the tone of Riku's voice.

"Yes, he's in the kitchen," She looked at her watch, "Oh dear, I'm going to be late, Sora! I'm leaving for work"

"Bye mom!" Sora waved as Riku entered the kitchen, take the seat right next to him. He let out another loud yawn before continuing to eat. The last thing he heard was the door closing.

"Yeesh, you look sleepy," Riku said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Another weird dream?"

Riku looked concerned, "Again, these dreams aren't going to be a problem are they? Because i don't want to have to deal with you waking us all up in the middle of the night. Going to bad enough having to hear you snore all the time".

"No! I'll be fine, I'm not missing our trip for the world, and I'm not about to let some silly dreams stop me"

"Good," Riku said, smirking, "Of course, I had a weird dream too"

"Really? Were there giant monsters and glass murals?"

"No!...That's oddly specific but...whatever..." Riku shook his head, "I had a dream about that creepy door in the secret place, it opened"

"It opened?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it opened." Riku said, "I was there, I was standing in front of it, and I don't know it just...It just opened for me, like it was only I who could it, no one else. It could only be me that did it".

"Then what happened"

Riku shrugged, "I don't know, woke up after that, but it was so real, it was so cool"

"Coooool"

Both boy laughed, Riku rubbing Sora's hair for a moment.

"So did you tell your mom yet?" Riku asked smirking.

Sora sighed, "No, not yet".

"Come on Sora, stop being a baby and do it" Riku said, hitting Sora on the shoulder in jest.

"It's not that easy," Sora muttered, "I feel a bit guilty, I just don't want to leave her alone, I don't know if we'll even make it back"

"We will," Riku said confidently, "I'll make sure of it" 

"Really?"

"Yes," Riku said looking out the window now, "But only until we've seen everything, I'm not about to take the chance of being able to leave the Island only to not see it all. When I leave this place I'm going to make the absolute most of it".

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "Make the most of it"

-000-

Sunset on Destiny Island had come once again and the day had gone without much drama for Sora after his little encounter with the strange figure in the cloak. Most of the day was spent collecting materials on the Island with Kairi and Riku spent his day working on the raft. If Sora though was calm during the first half of the day, the latter half had his nerve wracking.

Ever since Riku had given Sora the pampu fruit his mind had been going in and out of various scenarios wondering just how he would be able to give it to Kairi and now whether or not maybe he should just give it to Riku.

Now though he felt like it should go to Kairi, this was the reason he got the thing in the first place. How to go about it? Would he ask? Should he perhaps lead a conversation that ended in taking the fruit. What if she doesn't? Sora dreaded that scenario and tried to block it from his mind. Instead he just let the day go by and hoped that the conversation would just come up eventually.

It never did.

When the day was about to end Sora was going to try and give her the fruit no matter what. Now would be the time. Just before the trip, when everything could be put into perspective, and if she said no then that would be okay and he could opt out. Thankfully he saw Kairi alone standing on the docks looking at the beach, tinkering with something in her hand.

Sora walked over to her to see a tiny shell-like necklace in her hand. Already he was taken in by it. It was shaped in the image of the star, even twinkling a bit as the sun hovered over it. The small size and simple nature was adorable to behold that he just wanted to take it and just stare at it for hours.

"Hey," Sora waved.

Kairi nodded giving him a small smile, "Hey"

A brief moment of silence as the two of them looked out onto the sun setting against the water. It was strange not watching with Riku that night, all three had been watching together for the last few days. They were getting closer now, closer to the big day when they would leave the Island, and set out into something unknown. Still the question of how to explain it to their families loomed in Sora's mind.

"You know, Riku's changed." Kairi sighed, tilting her head down to see the water twinkle.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Huh?

"He's just, I don't know…." Suddenly Kairi stood up her mood changed instantly to a cheerful one. "Hey Sora, let's go on the raft just you and me."

"WHAT!"

Sora felt everything freeze. His heart race began to beat ten times fast. His hand slowly went over to his pocket as he looked at Kairi who just smiled down at him. She was looking more beautiful now than he had ever seen. It was now or never.

"Just kidding."

"Huh?" Sora blinked, "Some joke Kairi, yeesh, never thought you had such dark humor".

Time resumed as Kairi sat down giving her a light punch on the shoulder and laughed.

"Ouch." Sora chuckled, the moment passing, putting his arm back on his knee. "You're the one who's changed Kairi."

Kairi sighed looking out at the sun one more time, Sora hoping that maybe he could just give it to her. But she got back up and walked off before he could say anything.

"Sora." She paused to look at him. "Don't ever change.

With that she left, leaving Sora standing their.

"Coward." He sighed to himself. "Stupid, coward...Stupid."

When he finally made it back home to his bed all he could feel was shame, guilt and more shame.

Sora laid down on his bed holding his hand up to his face as he gazed at the pampu fruit in its palm. One arm behind his head he rested on the soft pillows and let his mind wonder. Images of Kairi and Riku danced in his head. His nerves wracked inside as he began to think on how he would tell his mother that he was about to leave the Island and go out to sea. Sometimes he pondered if this is how his father felt every time he went on another voyage.

He remembered when he was younger how his father would say goodbye to him and his mother when it was time for another voyage with his crew. Sora always remembers the sad expression she would have whenever his father said goodbye. The sadness would fade though when he returned. It was always like that, until one day it wasn't.

The day he never came back.

Suddenly the door to his room opened causing Sora to fumble on his bed and losing his grip on the pampu fruit as his mother entered the room.

"Sora dinner's almost ready I wanted to-" She stopped to see her son in awkward position clenching the fruit hard in his hand. "Sora? What's that?"

Sora looked at the pampu fruit and put it behind him back blushing. "NOTHING!" 

"Sora." Aiko chided walking over to the bed. "What is it?"

"It, it's…" He moved his hands showing the fruit and groaned. "A pampu fruit."

He watched his mother raise an eyebrow only to smile and laugh.

"Oh Sora, that's all?" She gently ruffled his hair. "You don't need to hide that from me. So who's it for."

"Mom." Sora whined and but sighed. "It's...I want to give to Kairi...Maybe, maybe Riku...maybe both."

"Kairi or Riku huh? Unorthodox but when has that ever been your style...Well I think that's wonderful Sora, they are very special to you and I think no matter what becomes of it the three of you share a very close bonds with one another".

Sora blushed. "Mom, stop this is embarrassing, I like Riku and Kairi but I don't think it's like that. I just...though...maybe Kairi...IDK".

"It's okay, I know, I know...You don't have to explain anything to me." Aiko said, her expression happy yet also sad as she gently rubbed her sons back. "Look at you, growing up, reminds me of when I tried to give your father a pampu fruit."

"Did he take it?" Sora asked.

"Yes...Granted it was squashed because I was so nervous I squeezed it so hard that it burst but...yes, he took it."

Sora snickered as he leaned back against his mother's side as she pulled him for a big hug. "And you two got together then." 

"More or less."

"Well i know that mom," Sora laughed, "Least you had to worry about one person I have two".

Aiko rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair playfully "Just shows how much love you have to give to those you care about Sora".

A moment passed as Sora just enjoyed being his mother's arms. No matter how old he got he would always enjoy the warm comforting embrace. Such embrace had gotten him through some of the tougher times in his youth. Whenever he was in mothers arms it was like all the fear and worry just vanished from the world. He was the most safe and secure and always wanted to feel that way.

"Yeah…" Sora looked down now, his heart fluttering as he became nervous. "Mom? Would you miss me if I went away from the Island."

Aiko frowned. "Well, yes? But wouldn't anyone?"

"I know, just...you talked about the call to adventure and ...I don't want to make you miss me."

"Sora what are you talking about?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing!" Sora lied tightening his lips so he wouldn't spill the beans. "It's just...You know, what if the call to adventure takes me away?" 

Aiko signed continue to hold him tight. "Well, if it does, yes I'll miss you but...I'd hate to be the one who pulls you away from the call to adventure. Sometimes we just have to do what are hearts tell us to do. Even if it doesn't really make any sense."

"That doesn't really make much sense." Sora muttered.

"Perhaps now...But maybe one day it will." She paused for a moment before smiling. "But you don't have to worry about that yet, now I have to go finish up dinner okay."

"Okay…." Sora looked down again towards the pampu fruit, his mind going in depth as to what his mom said to him. It was comforting in a way to know that she too had dealt with something like this.

Aiko was just about to open the door to leave but then Sora looked back up at her one more time, his expression soft and warm.

"Mom."

"Yes Sora?"

"...What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite...Fried Rice with calamari." 

"The big ones?" Sora asked, looking excited. 

His mom chuckled "So long as you don't choke on them yes."

"Yes mama." Sora laughed.

"Alright…." Aiko smiled back as she was about to leave.

"Wait mom one more thing."

"Yes?"

There was a brief pause as Sora looked into his mother's warm and comforting eyes and gave a faint smile.

"I love you."

She smiled, a certain twinkle in her eyes as if she could tell something was up but decided to leave it be. "I love you too Sora..You make so proud, always." 

With that she left, leaving him alone again to think about what she said.

Sora frowned and got up looking at the window, his thoughts going to Kairi's wayfinder. Regret took hold of him. If he didn't return, then his mother would be alone, and he would be responsible for that hurt.

However the promise he made to Riku, someone he considered a brother still rang through his mind.

These two conflicting notions, love of his mother and loyalty to his friend, in a constant clash to decide his actions.

"Maybe I should practice what I should say." Sora though getting up to face the mirror. "Okay mom, I'm a big boy now and big boys ...No, no ...Mom, I am going to go...No! To forceful ...Hmm ...Mom sometimes when we reach a certain ...Oh what am I talking about." 

With a loud thump Sora sat back down on the bed and breathed a sigh of frustration putting the pampu fruit back in his pocket of jacket..

BANG BANG BANG

Immediately Sora jumped up to look outside, a thunderstone was forming. He saw dark clouds hover over the town and slowly make its way to Destiny Island. Suddenly he realized something as the clouds continue to grow larger and larger.

"Oh no, the raft!" Sora yelled. "It's not tied down."

If he didn't get to the raft than everything he had worked for would be lost. Riku would be disappointed, everything he had worked for would be gone. The last few days would be all for not, and they would never leave the Island. On the other hand, it also means that he wouldn't have to deal with confronting his mother about going out to sea.

"Follow your heart." He remembered his mother saying. But what did that mean, it wasn't the clearest of answers.

Sora continued to watch the clouds form, becoming darker and darker, almost like there was something unnatural about them.

He bit his lip and looked to the hallway, where dinner was being made, then to the Island were all the hard work he put into the raft would be gone.

Sora closed his eyes and looked deep down in his heart for the answer.

-000-

At Disney Castle, things were finally getting ready for the maiden voyage. Scrooge McDuck prepared the Gummi Ship and all the supplies necessary for the trip to Traverse Town.

The Gummi Ship had been the King and Scrooge's pet project. A way to travel between worlds and hopefully one day startup commerce. One of the few vessels that could travel between the barriers it had been developed, refined, and retooled for many years. Only the best scientist and even magical users were involved in its creation. World travel was a bit taboo and hard to accomplish. Many who knew about other worlds thought that it was almost impossible and in some cases illegal to do so.

Built using the remains of a meteor's that had been synthesized into things called Gummi Blocks. The Gummi Ship was a modern marvel, truly it was one of a kind.

Meanwhile Donald was setting his affairs in order, although that mostly meant lecturing the boys the do's and don'ts of what to do when going to a whole new world. Goofy though for his part had one important thing to do before setting on board the ship, and that was to tell his boy Max to stay behind at the Castle.

"What do you mean I can't go," Max said looking shocked while Goofy prepared to get on board the Gummi Ship, "Huey, Duey, Louie and Webby get to go"

"I'm not happy about it," Donald shouted from a distance.

Goofy sighed putting a hand on his shoulder, "Scrooge is only taking them to that Traverse Town place, I have to go wherever that Key goes and I don't want you getting hurt"

"But what about all the training we've done together"

"You gotta stay here and look after the Queen Maxie,"

Max paused seeming shocked, "I-I do" He said wiping his face of snot.

"Yep, someone gotta keep the home front safe while I'm gone, can I can't on you Maxie"

Max looked at his dad and sighed, "Yes dad"

Goofy wrapped his arms around him to let him in on a large hug, "That's my boy"

Near the control room Queen Minnie was with Daisy and Ludwig Von drake making the affairs. Goofy could tell she was worried. Thinking of the missing King as well as just the entire mission. The worlds were at stake after all. So that means it was an all or nothing task for them. He wouldn't fail her, nope, he couldn't. That's what made him Captain of the royal guard after all.

"Any word from Master Yen Sid?" Queen Minnie asked Ludwig who sighed.

"Afraid not your majesty, I haven't been able to get in contact with his tower in days. I'll keep trying but we may need to accept the worse that whatever destroyed those worlds got Master Yen Sid as well."

Queen Minnie frowned. "Oh dear. I wish I could have his guidance right now".

"It will be alright your majesty." Daisy said, patting her shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out just fine."

"Yeah, sure…." Ludwig chuckled nervously. "Think positively, even if the stars are going out. I mean sure we might have lost the Walt Cluster but still who…"

He stopped as Daisy gave him a deathly glare.

"Donald, Goofy, a moment please" Queen Minnie summoned both of them

"Now before you go I have someone who I want to introduce you." She held out her hand, inside was a tiny cricket wearing a black suit with a blue top hat and red umbrella. "Everyone, meet Jiminy Cricket."

"Greetings fella's." Jiminy said giving them a tip of the hat."

"He's a refugee from another world, he's going to chronicle you're adventures so that they can be recorded and told for al time."

"Wow." Donald said.

Goofy looked down. "So uh, your world went out too."

Jiminy sighed. "It was terrible we were scattered, a dark menace came over us, yet we didn't know just why or how."

"Sounds awful." Donald said.

"It was, but at least I'm here and maybe coming with you I'll be able to find my family along the way."

"Well glad we can help." Goofy beamed.

"Aye, aye ...Now let's get moving." Scrooge called out. "I don't have dall and were burning money on this trip"

Queen Minnie nodded. "May your travels be a safe one."

Donald and Goofy stand at attention and salute. They knew that they were going to have a perilous journey. Many dangers were waiting for them. Yet together they knew that they would find their king and save the world from whatever threat stood against them. Goofy said his goodbyes to Max once again, and followed Donald up the stairs to the Gummi Ship's main deck.

It was crowded with all the passengers sitting in their seats. Several lights and sounds echoing all over from the nava computer to the gas garage. Around the monitors two little chipmunks, Chip and Dale, the royal Gummi mechanics, ensured that everything was and was waiting to go.

"All present and account for Captain Donald." Chip saluted.

Dale added, "And ready for take off."

"Scuse me." Donald said, taking the main Captain sheet, Launchpad at the Co-Pilot's. "I'll do most of the piloting."

Launchpad gave an enthusiastic salute. "Just give the word and I'll take over when needed."

"Sure…" Donald groaned. "When pigs fly."

Webby looked out of the window in shock and awe. "I can't believe it, we're going to see a entirely new world, oh this is the greatest thing even, I'm so excited, let's sing a song...A WHOLE NEW…" 

"No, no...No need for that." Louie put his hands over her mouth. "No songs necessary."

"Thank you" everyone said with a sigh of relief

Webby groaned, and folded her arms in a huff "Spoil sports".

Goofy looked out the window putting his nose and hand to the glass. He saw his son Max, all of a sudden fear came over him. Donald had the same feeling bringing his nephews along. Despite them being in many adventures in the past, this seemed to be something far more dangerous and high stakes than anything they went to before.

Donald began to turn on the ship. The sound of the engines began to rumble as they slowly hovered over there air

"Wake me up when we get there." Scrooge sat tipping his hat over his head to nap, but not before one last word. "Think you've seen it all? Think again! Outside those doors we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things, And if you come with me...nothing will ever be the same again."

"Okay…" Donald said nervously as he started turning on the ship. He was used to his Uncle's 'witty' remarks from time to time, but that didn't mean they didn't freak him out.

He looked out into the stars as familiar words echoed in his mind.

Face each new sun with eyes clear and true

Unafraid of the unknown

Because I'll face it

All

With

You

Finally the engines were on full blast, Minnie, Daisy, Ludwig and Max watched from the hanger all waving goodbye. Max especially seemed sad as he waved goodbye to his father, trying to hold back any feals.

"Oh I hope I don't get jet lag." Beakley muttered holding a bag close by. "I always hated flying."

"How were you a secret agent then?" Duey asked.

"Lots of swimming and boat rides, sea travels is superior". 

With a push of a button the ship was now full on. Only to then fall down a dark pit.

Down.

Down.

Down

One button later and now the engines were full blast, zooming off into the sky, passing through the dimensional barriers and off into the vast vacuum of Gummi Space.

Unknown worlds and adventure awaited and hopefully find whoever this Keyblade Master was.

-000-

It was pouring rain.

Sora rowed his boat through heavy rain and harsh tides pushing the boat as fast as he could, trying to stay steady. The tides were like a ravenous monster, the sea was in a rage. All the sky was pure as black. A growing darkness overcoming the Islands.

The storm had now come full blast, the ocean current and winds now stronger than ever. A few times he had almost capsized and was forced to swim only getting as far as he did through sheer luck.

Every second he was out here Sora was starting to regret coming, wishing he had stayed home and gone with the consequences of not helping the raft. He looked up to the sky as lightning started to strike, the clouds having an almost red tinge to them.

This was not an average storm.

Sora continued on until he arrived at the docks, there he saw two other rafts there as well. Instantly he realized that Riku and Kairi must have also come to the Island to check on the raft. At least he would have people to help him if things went down.

Hoping off he felt the ground began to shake beneath his feet as the ground slowly cracked open. "Earthquake!"

Far worse though, a dark ooze began to creep out from it, as yellow lights blinked from it's essence. The essence began to take form, creating tiny bug like creatures with antennas and claws, they were the shadow creatures from Sora's dream. Tiny bug sized creatures from his dreams. Always with the same horrid smell and horrible eyes of pure yellow. Soulless and lifeless they were like death coming to life itself.

"No!" Sora gasped back, his body shaking in fear at their very presence.

The shadows began to converge on the Island, some of them flying in the air in dark puffs while others just scattered around going wild all over. He felt a cold chill and stench these creatures patrode out from them as the wind began to blow heavier uprooting several trees.

"What is going on!" Sora shouted as he began to run from the creatures. This was starting to become far more than an average hurricane, something far more sinister was at play.

So much of this reminded him of his dream. The creatures, the smell, the way everything looked and fell. It was like his dream and reality were starting to collide with one another and everything he had known was being uprooted from him in the blink of an eye.

His once peaceful Island home, his own unique part of paradise was slowly becoming hell on earth. An apocalyptic landscape, consumed by this horrid darkness.

He rushed off as fast as he could, his eyes widening in horror as he saw a giant orb of darkness form up in the sky, and Riku standing right below it looking up.

"Riku!" He shouted, picking up the pace, hoping to get there soon, he saw his friend standing their continuing to look up.

"The door, it's open." Riku said, an excitement in his voice

Sora stopped confused. "What?"

"The door is open!" Riku said this time with more vigor, he turned around to face Sora, a manic expression on his face. "My dream was right. See Sora, now we can go to the outside world?"

Sora seemed confused. "Riku, what are you talking about."

It took him a moment to figure out what he was speaking of. The door opened, his dream mentioned that too. Was it a sign? A sign that now he and his friends could leave the Island and explore the worlds beyond.

"We're finally about to be free." Riku said smiling.

"But what about Kairi." Sora spoke, reality setting it. "She's supposed to come with us."

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku looked up fixated with the giant orb above them. "We may never come back once we step through. We may never see our families or parents again...but I'm not going to let that stop me...I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Sora just looked at his friend as if he had gone mad. All this talk, never returning, not seeing his family. This was lunacy, even if he wanted to go, he didn't want to abandon everything he loved and held dear. Even if it was a chance to be with his friends Riku and Kairi. That was too much even for him.

He wanted to protest but Riku held up a hand as the dark pool that had once consumed Sora in his dreams began to consume him.

"Riku!" Sora called out and ran towards him hoping to grab his hand. "Can't...reach."

He wanted to pull him out or at least go with him to make sure he was okay. But the darkness continued to take him and Sora found himself unable to grab him and pull him out.

It continued to rise, completely consuming him and Sora as well. The two boys found himself being pulled in by the darkness, but as Riku sunk deeper and deeper into it. Sora felt pushed back, further and further until he was completely flung back. Far away from Riku, and far off from even the Island's beach.

He flew off landing with a loud thud on something hard on the ground. Slowly he got up and found himself back in the secret place, a hooded figure looking down upon him.

"You," Sora sneered as he got to his knee.

The figure chuckled. "This world has been connected, now it is tied to the darkness and is being consumed by it."

"You…." Sora gritted his teeth. "What did you do to my Island."

"Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about her." Shifting his cloak around he revealed standing behind him and the door was Kairi, her body facing the door.

"Kaiir!"

The hooded figure vanished leaving just Kair and him.

"Kairi!" He said running up to her.

Slowly she turned around and looked up at Sora, her eyes dull and lifeless. Instantly Sora was taken aback by the look at her in shock. He wondered what that hooded figure had done to her to make her look like this.

Sora voice began to shake. "K-Kairi."

She held out a arm and spike her voice faint, barely able to speak. "Sora."

Before he could anything else , the door burst open a sea of darkness spraying out causing Kairi to scream in agony as she was throne towards Sora, he tired to catch her yet missed, she went right through him, and in a blink of an eye she was gone, Sora now being engulfed by the sea of darkness that eclipsed his vision.

"Don't be afraid."

Sora was in shock. "That voice!"

Suddenly a bright beam of light appeared, dissipating the darkness around Sora, giving him the ability to see. Looking down he saw the bright light coming from his hand, morphing and solidifying until it

formed a silver blade with a gold hilt in the shape of a key.

For you carry the mightiest weapon of all.

"Keyblade"

"Keylade?" Sora look at the blade as it rested in his hand, it's weight a bit much but not intolerable.

He had little time to think, the shadow creatures from earlier returned in mass now, emerging from

multiple sides, trying to surround him. But this time he was ready, instinct started to take hold, he didn't

know what was going on, all he did know, was that he would fight.

"Oh yeah, wanna piece of me, come and get it!" Sora shouted, taking a battle stance.

The shadows charged towards him, but much like before Sora swung his new found weapon at them, managing to take them down before they got to close. Each strike felt invigorating, but he couldn't let the excitement consume him, he needed to figure out what was going on, were Kairi and Riku went.

He started to make his way out of the cave only for the ceiling above him to ripped off. Looking up,

Sora saw looming over him was the great shadow creature from before, its' eyes staring down at him from behind the web of tentacles.

"You again!" Sora yelled, now he was getting angry, "If you want me! Come on! Get me! Right here, right now!"

It accepted as the Monster reached down into the cave, making Sora instantly regret his statement, as he put the young boy in his grip squeezing tightly so he could not escape.

This was it, this was the end, he saw his Island being ripped apart, the trees rising into the air as the dark sphere sucked everything into it's depth. He saw the smaller shadow creatures appear on mass crawling all over the place taking on every tree and rock. Then he thought of his mother, what would happen to her, his other friends, Selphie, Tidus, Waaka, all the other children, the people, who was helping them, what were they doing. He thought of Riku and how he let the darkness take over him, and finally he thought of Kairi, her high pitch screech the last moments he would see of her was her in pain.

"Don't be afraid"

Sora stopped struggling as he got closer to the sphere and closed his eyes, the darkness taking him once and for all.

For you hold the mightiest weapon of all.


	5. Welcome to Traverse Town

Welcome to Traverse Town

Sora's head hurt.

Everything was dark and he couldn't feel or see anything around him. There was nothing but darkness, only with brief flashes of what had happened before. Images of is Island home being torn apart, those shadow creatures appearing and trying to attack him, followed by being sucked in by a giant vortek of darkness. They flashed in his mind one after the other, in rapid response. None of it felt real or even cohesive, but he could see the image as clear as day.

His muscles hurt, and he couldn't feel anything but the hard ground on his bottom. Again his vision was still very fuzzy, only the small twinkling of lights.

All Sora wanted to do at that moment was just lay there feeling motionless for a while but he needed to get back up and go on. The images of his Island being destroyed and friends taken alone played in his mind. They were in trouble, everyone he knew was in trouble and just by being the only one around, he needed to save them.

Suddenly whispers began ato echo in his ear, he wasn't alone in whatever place was in...Hopefully he'd wake up soon. He tried to see if he could move his muscles but couldn't, struggling just to move a finger. His boy was completely stiff from the collision with the giant shadow creature.

"Is he dead?" he heard a girl's voice say, feeling something press up against his cheak "Poke..Poke, poke."

"Mabel stop that, it's weird". A very high pitch boy voice spoke now, the sound of the slap ringing in Sora's ear now.

"Like your one to talk you gobe, look at him, that hair is so spiky, I can't help but touch it." Sora felt a hand rubbing against on of the tips of his hair "Heh, it's prickly, like a cactus or a porcupine"

He felt something press up against his cheek and then hair, then again pressing even harder a few more times. Each time making him stir a bit more as his body was starting to regain it's sense of motion.

"Don't do that Mabel, it's weird." The boy voice spoke

"Oh yeah looks who talking. I know what you do whenever you find a lock of Wendy's hair...Creep." She hissed back. "Beside he looks pokable...Poke ...poke...boop ...boop."

Sora eye's began to slowly open as he saw shadows hover over him one of them pushing forward on his cheeks pressing against his skin. His vision slowly began to return. He groaned and felt the feeling in his muscles return as he saw two figures look down at him.

"Huh?" Sora eyes opened

A flash of light and the sound of mechanical screeching echoed in his ear.

"MABEL! STOP TAKING PICTURES!" The boy yelled, "He didn't give you permission!

"I'm never one for a scraptunity."

"But not without permission!"

"Who are you!" Sora said, as he jumped back in terror.

Both kids stepped back looking scared.

A moment of silence as the two looked at each other, both waiting for the other to speak. They both had baby fat like cheeks on them as the girl gave him a big wide smile, the boy just looked at him like he was some sort of alien from another planet. At least they weren't aliens from another world. However it was strange, something seemed _different _about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Woah, woah, easy there." The boy said stepping back frantically, his palms and forehead sweating ferociously. "I-I"m Dipper, this is Mabel, I think your in shock maybe you should calm down."

Sora eyed them carefully, still feeling his heart beat faster than normal.

"Where am I." Sora spoke in a soft whisper as he walked out of the alley way ignoring the twins his mind entering it's own little world. "This isn't-this isn't my home."

"Uh no, I don't think so, it's no one's home really, well to some but...Not to many." Dipper chuckled nervously following Sora, Mabel right behind him.

Sora again ignored him as he looked out into the plaza. It was such a strange sight. He was so used to the tropical beaches and grass of his Island home. Here he didn't see anything that wasn't made of wood or brick. An almost village like quality to it as various shops and restaurants surrounded a dimly lit plaza surrounded by a wall with massive gate .It was also very dark not a single bit of sunlight the only thing bright in the sky was the stars.

"What time is it?" He muttered trying to find a clock somewhere in the village. Everything seemed calm, there were a few passers by giving him a suspicious look before walking alone. This was definitely not his Island home, the friendly serenity was missing.

Dipper looked at a watch and shakes it a bit. "Its uh...We're not sure, time doesn't work here because the sun kinda...well...never rises...it's always dark ...like this ...were not sure why."

Each word she spoke made him and her more and more sad.

"I think it's kinda cool actually," Mabel pointed out remaining cheerful, "A sorta eternal night, plus you can see all the cool stars in the sky. Except for that one that just went out right their."

Sora looked up and saw a star burn out for a few seconds.

"That's not good," Dipper muttered, eyes widening.

Sora blinked and looked at both of them now, finally giving them there full attention.

"Oh uh…" Sora blushed with embarrassment getting his head together. "Sorry I uh, new to all this, I'm Sora."

"Mabel!" She reached out a hand to shake Sora's giving it a firm grip. "Though we've told you that like twice...seriously are you listening?"

Sora chuckled "Right, sorry lots to think about, and your ...Dipper right."

"Yes." Dipper said looking Sora's hand that held the Keyblade.

"We're the Mystery Twins!" Mabel declared, wrapping her arms around her brothers and

beaming.

Sora snickered ignoring Dippers muttering. "Mystery Twins huh? Well maybe you guys can solve the Mystery of why I'm here in the first place."

"Oh that's easier it's because your world was destroyed by the Heartless." Mabel blurted out.

"Mabel!" Dipper glared at her before turning to Sora who had froze up as the sentence started to register

"D-Destroyed." he said voice shaking.

"Oh…" Mabel grimace as she realized what she said. "Maybe I should have eased you into that. Sorry."

Sora just remained quiet as he took a few steps forward. Everything suddenly just went completely silent now. Mabel's words repeating themselves over and over again inside his head.

His Island was destroyed, as in completely and utterly gone.

The horror shook him, does that mean Riku was gone, Kairi, his mother? Was everything he had known completely taken away from him because of those cruel and horrible creatures. He wanted to just sit down and cry.

He wasn't aware that Dipper and Mabel were watching him as he stood still both with worried expression.

"Hey Sora…." Mabel walked up to him. "Look, w-we all lost our worlds, your in the same boat like us."

"Boat?" Sora said stoically.

Mabel nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we lost our home, but that doesn't mean the people we love are gone, your family might be here for all you know"

"Yeah." Dipper interjected. "We know people whose entire family live in this town."

"So that doesn't mean yours isn't." Mabel finished taking Sora's hand gently

Sora flinched at her touch but looked down at them, trying to put on a brave face.

"Y-Yeah." He said, his voice sounding weak. "Just, just gotta stay positive."

Standing up straight Sora began to get a real look at the town and let himself be taken in by the sights and surroundings. First thing he needed to do was find out where he was and go from there. Thankfully he had at least two people who could help him with that.

"So, where should I start looking for my friends?" He asked the mystery twins.

Dipper tapped his chin to think. "Well I guess we ask Leon, he's kinda our leader. He might know."

"He operates a super secret Resistance cell that fights Heartless!"

"Great!" Sora beamed, not understanding half of what she said but going along with it anyway. "Where do I find him?"

"No idea."

Sora frowned. "Oh."

"But we can help you find him." Mabel intervened.

"Great." Sora beamed again. "Let's go."

Mabel pointed to a store at the center of the town, "First stop, Cid's shop!"

"Our Grunkle Stan is there as well getting supplies, he might be able to help too"

-000-

"So I was saying to the guy I said…" Sora walked into as two gruff looking men wear talking to one another.

Sora entered the tiny shop seeing a elderly man leaning against the counter, wearing a big black suit and red fez atop of patch grey hair. He had a big chin and was a bit gruff looking. Similar to the shopkeeper on the other side of the counter though instead of a fez he wore goggles and instead grey hair it was blonde ands spiky, replace a suit with a white t-shirt and jeans. Both of them chatting to one another not even noticing that anyone was entering the shop. That was until Mabel ran up to them getting there attention with her high pitch voice.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel said waving to the man in fez, "Look, we made a new friend"!

"That's great honey," Stan said, dismissing her more or less, "So then the cop came to me and I said…

"Hey Cid," Dipper interjected stopping his Grunke's story, "Have you seen Leon?"

"Leon?" The one called Cid called scratching his forehead, "Nope, haven't seen him for most of the day sorry to say...You ain't looking for his resistance lair again are yuh"

"No" Dipper frowned

"Resistance lair?" Sora asked

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Dipper thinks Leon has a secret lair for his anti-heartless resistance, always trys to get me to look for it with him..._He gets a little obsessive about it_"

"No I don't"

Sora laughed as looked around the store and was quite humbled. It was a quaint little place, just one room with a fireplace and couches. Inside the shelves he could see little nick nacks and other items littered around. Most of it were things he had never seen before, probably came from other worlds that were not his home. He didn't see anything that could come from Destiny Island.

"Kid," Cid called causing Sora to look up, "You must be new around here"

"Yeah, I'm Sora" He waved back.

"Yeesh, that's a lot of spiky hair," Stan said pointing to it, "And what's with those pants, I mean I guess you're that age but still, there so baggy"

"Sora's our new friend," Mabel explained, "We found him knocked out, he's kinda confused about stuff, so we're hoping to find Leon to settle things out"

"I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi...and maybe even my mother,"

Cid sighed, taking one of the napkins to clean the counter as he spoke. "A lot of people show up in Traverse Town kid, sadly we can't keep track of everyone and quite frankly I don't know how, this place always changes and magically shapes up depending on who shows up and what goes on."

Stan nodded, "Yeah, easy to get lost, one moment there's a nice diner on the street and the next it replace by a pub filled with Weasels...Ugh, I hate those guys too, bunch of jerks".

"What kind of town is this anyway?" Sora asked.

"Traverse Town is a refugee world, all sorts of folk come here whenever there worlds are destroyed by the Heartless...Nasty little buggers"

There's that word again, Heartless. Sora wondered just how dangerous those strange bug creatures were. But he didn't have much time to think about it, he had friends to find and this Leon character seemed to be the best way forward.

"So can we help him Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

Stan looked at the twins and shrugged, "Eh, I don't know any of this stuff, seems pretty legit to me, go nuts. Just don't die, oh and make sure to come back to the shack when your done, I got a new Anti-Heartless spray I'm gonna try and sell"

Dipper sighed, "Yes Grunkle Stan,"

Sora looked confused but decided it didn't matter. It was time to hopefully find his friend.

Time to look for Leon

-000-

Sora was taken in Traverse Town, however he couldn't fully appreciate it. He found himself along with his new companions Dipper and Mabel going around the sprawling town, searching various shops, restaurants and even knocking on a few home doors, as they searched for Leon the towns apparent leader. It was an intimidating task but one he knew he had complete otherwise he would never find his friends or family again.

Following the large plaza and going down the roads, they looked district to district. Each time they fell off short though as they looked for the mysterious figure.

"Leon!" Mabel shouted, eventually resorting to just calling him out.

"Leon!" Dipper yelled.

Sora just sighed. "I don't think that's gonna work guys."

"You don't know, it might." Mabel argued. "Leon!"

Sora just kept walking as they entered into what apparently was the second district. Several shops were plastered on both sizes as that plaza area was on a lower floor beneath them. It was far bigger area than he was ever used to. Normally the town on the Island was small, to the point where one could eventually memorize every building and every store that was in said building. Live there long enough and you would know every nook and cranny like the back of one's hand. This own though, this town enormous, intimidating, and far more imposing than anything Sora was used to seeing in his life.

They walked around for a while looking at the various shops until they decided to take a breather. Sora felt like his knees were about to give out and the running from earlier had already sapped him of much of his energy.

As he sat on a nice bench Sora took a moment to close his eyes and rest. He looked up at the sky and saw the stores. Riku was right, all of them were worlds. That thought alone fascinated him. Realizing this, he finally had the epiphany that he had done it, he really left his Island home. He was on another world and seeing other people from them. Something leaped inside him as he thought about it.

Sora turned to look at Dipper and Mabel who were quite before looking back at him awkwardly.

"So-" Sora said trying to think of something. "Tell me about yourselves, might as well get to know each other a little huh?"

Mabel began to form a wide smile. "Sure!"

So Mabel began telling them how they were from a world called Gravity Falls and lived with their Great Uncle Stan or as they called him 'Grunkle' at a place called the Mystery Shack. He was old of all the wild things there world had, there friends like Soos and a girl named Wendy who Dipper was apparently in love with despite being younger than. Something Dipper was embarrassed by. They spoke of enemies they made like a child physique Gideon and a triangle named Bill Cipher, and they loved to solve Mysteries.

"So that's our lives." Dipper finished were Mabel ended, "Are weird, abnormal, and yet still very dull lives"

Sora chuckled. "Sounds like a lot."

"What about you, what's your world like." Mabel asked.

Sora shrugged. "Not much to say unlike you, I just live on an Island with my mom and hang

out with my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Oh," Dipper frowned, perhaps hoping it would be more exciting than it actually was.

"Well-" Sora got back up and stretched his legs. "Shall we keep looking."

"Look and you shall find." Came a bombastic voice.

Sora looked up and saw walking down the steps to the plaza a fox in a blue cloak with top hat and cane, a mangy cat in yellow pancho and smaller top hat walking by his side. He twirled the umbrella as he slithered towards his side, a sly grin plastered on his lips as he took a bite out of his cigar. Already he could tell that these two were not to be trusted, they had a shift nature about them.

Even Dipper and Mabel glared at them, a look of history between the three. The two of them for a brief moment encircled the trio. The Fox in particular taking out a large cigar, taking a large puff from it as the smoke rose into the air causing it to go thick. He turned to face Sora and smiled a cheek tooth filled grin.

"My, hi diddly dee, someone knew I see eh Giddy?"

Dipper stood up glaring at him. "What do you want Honest John?"

"My, my such hostility." The Fox faked sadness, as he paced around the group. "I'm just here to welcome our latest guest to Traverse Town, as a friend of the people it my sacred duty to help all those in need. Especially when coming here, losing a world is so very trying to so many."

Sora felt a shiver run down his spine as the Fox put a gloved hand on his shoulder, a puff of smoking hitting his face. Already he got a bad vibe from this guy, but he didn't want to judge too harshly just yet. He didn't want to make any enemies among the locals.

"I'm looking for Leon, have you seen him?" He asked waving away the smoke.

"Leon?" Honest John snickered, taking another puff of his cigar. "No, afraid not, but why go see him, you should be with us...We can make sure life in this miserable little town is made easier."

Sora's eyes narrowed and he brushed them off, he was really starting to dislike them now. "No thanks, I think I'm good."

"Oh-Are you sure my boy? Traverse Town is a big place, stick with us, and you'll be on easy street."

The more he talked the more Sora began to really dislike this Honest John.

Even in his younger years Sora had a very hard sense of honesty. He hated people who lied, and hated people who tried to trick others as well. Already he could tell that this fox was trying trick him. For what he didn't know and he didn't want too. Despite know knowing them too much, he already trusted Dipper and Mabel far more than he did this _Honest _John.

"I think I'll pass."

Honest John stepped forward. "Are you sure? Such a strong hearted boy like you...I think you'll fit in with some friends we know who'd be interested in…"

Gideon tugged on his cloak.

"Not now giddy…" The fox hissed. "Now my boy, perhaps ….

Gideon tugged harder.

"What?"

Sora's eyes widened as he froze in his boots...The Heartless had come and they were gathering around them.

The Keyblade emerged in his hands indicating a time for action.

"A Keyblade!" Dipper said in shock.

"You know what this is?"

Dipper just nodded.

Honest John jumped a few feet and began to rush out. "Heartless! Oh no-they aren't getting my heart!"

The cat and fox left, now leaving Sora, Dipper and Mabel alone to deal with these shadow creatures.

They were surrounded now, Sora, Dipper and Mabel huddled closer together in orderto protect one another ,Heartless were gathering all over the place. There dark aura could be smelt even from here.

Sora could feel something deep down inside grow. A anger, a righteous fury growing within him, as he saw the creatures that were there when his Island home turned into a hellish scape of doom. He could feel the need to fight them, to take them on. It was the right thing to do, the only thing to do.

"What do we do! What do we do!" Dipper yelled, his breathing becoming more hectic.

Mabel bit her lip. "Maybe we should run back to Cid's."

"No." Sora stood tall now, eyes narrowed as he held up his blade. "I say we take them on."

"Are you crazy!" Dipper yelled. "Do you even know how to use that.

Sora didn't answer, of course he didn't know how to use this Keyblade. He barely managed to get out of his Island alive. But his heart was screaming at him to stand his ground at fight these creatures and right now his heart was out winning any logical reason to run.

With fire Sora leaked into the air and struck with a night blow.

Sora could feel a rush of adrenaline as his blade struck at the Heartless dark skin. Quickly the other creatures began to engage jumping into the air trying to strike.

They were quick but Sora was quicker

It felt in part that his actions were being controlled. His mind cleared as he dodged attacks and struck back, Heartless vanishing and reappearing I'm greater numbers. He sliced and kicked, his body moving in ways he had never imagined it would. He was playing the role of hero, something he always dreamed about as a kid. However now that he actual was being one, it was turning out to be a lot less cracked out to be than he had originally intended.

Dipper and Mabel stood from the sidelines and watched both in shock by what they saw.

"Should we help?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head. "He seems to be doing fine on his own."

"Well ...I'm gonna help." Mabel didn't even bother for a response she charged headfirst into the Heartless horde, grappling hook in hand as she started bashing them.

Dipper rushed toward her. "Where did you get that grappling hook!"

"I keep one around for a grappling hook emergency!"

The Mystery Twins joined in the fray as Sora continued to fend off against waves of Heartless. All three of them did their best against the horrid bugs. It seemed easy at first, Sora managed to get a few swings in and take them down. The Heartless bugs came in slowly, one attack at a time. Each jumping into the air, claws out.

Sora swung his arm at them like a bat to a ball, hitting down each wave. One after the other, after the other. He made sure to be as quick as he could, using his own reflective skills to help him. However he noticed that even for himself that this was better then what it was like back home. It was like his skills had amplified by ten.

As more came though the more Sora started to feel himself weakening. His skills still high but his energy depleting because of it .Their attacks become more like swarms of locusts, and they continued to grow in number without any end in sight

"How many are there!" Sora yelled, getting to his knees, his breath becoming shrill. He started to see more swarming, all focused on one target, him.

Dipper took one down and backed closer. "Less talking more fighting."

Sora swung faster as the horde continued to grow one after the other after the other. It felt like these beasts were unbeatable. When suddenly a loud WHOOSH as all the Heartless vanished into shadow.

All three took a second to realize what had happened.

Standing before them gazed at a tall man with long brown hair, a cut running down his nose wearing a black leather jacket, with a long metal sword swung around his back glaring down at all three of them. He looked imposing, a sense of leadership and power, however Sora right now was so far out of it that he couldn't appreciate nor be to nervous about

Mabel's eyes wide as she said in shock.. "Leon."

"Leon." Was all Sora could say before everything went dark and he fainted falling flat on his back, the last thing heard Leon say was….

"Things are worse than we thought, a lot worse."

With those last words Sora finally collapsed, knocked out and asleep once again.


	6. Shadow of the Heartless

Shadow of the Heartless

"Are we there yet?" Louie moaned leaning back in his seat.

Donald gritted his teeth trying not to rant, holding onto the wheel with a firm grip. He tried to keep his concentration on not causing the ship to hit an asteroid or worse. "Will get there when we get there!"

"Easy Donald, you stressed?" Launchpad asked itching to take the wheel. "If you want I can pilot for yuh."

"No way." Donald yelled. "You'll only cause us to crash."

Launchpad frowned looking sad. "Okay then."

"Wow look at the various rocks and formations" Huey said as he took out a notepad and began writing in it, "Wonder if they are made up of various materials, clearly the coloring is different, that one being green and the other being red for instance"

"I just can't believe we are traveling to another world!" Webby exclaimed her face filled with excitement, "I mean, world travel, I've traveled traveled no duh, but actual world travel that's something else"

Donald was trying to keep his cool throughout the whole journey. The empty vastness of Gummi Space, added with the occasional meteor field made it quite stressful to pilot .Not to mention he had four Ducklings, an Uncle who was crazy, and Goofy to deal with all at the same time. Beakley and Launchpad didn't make it that much easier as well. It took everything he had just to not explode, however he did his best to keep his cool as they kept their way to Traverse Town. He could only wonder just who this Leon was and why the King had not informed him earlier about all of this. However if the King deemed it worthy then he would follow.

The vastness of Gummi Space though was quite a sight to behold. It was quite beautiful in it's own unique way. Though it was hard to not think of the way of that without all the asteroids passing them by.

"Do you think Mom used to imagine going to places like this," Dewey asked.

Donald stiffened up, not wanting to think of his lost sister

"I think so lass," Scrooge said putting a comforting hand on Donald shoulder, "She used to dream of going beyond our tiny little world".

Dewey looked at the sky above at awe as his thoughts went to his mother. Donald just tried to remain focused. It was because of his sister Della's recklessness and great lust for adventure that she was now lost. For a brief moment that loss almost made him give up his own studies in magic, yet it was because of friends like Goofy and his loyalty to the King and Queen that he decided to remain on. Still it was always with hesitation and concern for his family.

"Now remember Webby we will be in no territory, trust no one, remember your training, and always keep your guard up" replied, 'You never know what you are going to expect, world travel is very dangerous and tricky business

"Got in Granny" Webby saluted, "Be paranoid got it!"

"I'm curious how the cultures vary from world to world," Huey said, taking out his Jr. Woodchuck guide, "I mean if they speak another language will we be able to understand them, it's all so fascinating if you really think about it".

"Eh thankfully the language barrier isn't that big," Scrooge insisted, "Some reason everyone speaks the same language, you think they wouldn't but they do. Culturally, it probably depends, but Traverse Town is a bit of a melting pot, so you're gonna find a whole bunch of people. Been that way for years, though I never set up business there, at least nothing long term".

"How much do you know Uncle Scrooge" Donald asked giving his uncle a suspicious look, "You've been mostly quote about this, you aren't keeping secrets from the Queen are yuh"

Scrooge sighed, "No, look, I have my suspicions on what's going on, something that might have something to do with what happened seven years ago involving the King, it was just the king...He told me a few things but he kept it to himself. At first it seemed that whatever happened got resolved more or less, although he did seem a bit sad at the time. Nothing ever came up again and well...You know ...Thing happened, things were happening, you came back into my life, the kids and all ...Probably just another thing from our past coming back to haunt us"

"Oh" Donald frowned, "Yeah, that happens a lot doesn't it"

"Oh sounds like a conspiracy to me" Webby went to her own personal corkboard that she had brought with her on the trip. Taped to it was various images from the King symbol to a crudely hand drawing of a Key. She began connecting them with red string and nails, trying to put the various points together.

"Okay so this is what I got so far…" Webby said as she took a nail on board. "So the stars are going out because Glomgold built a space device and is trying to blacken the sky so that people will have to buy his light bulbs for the nighttime because no one will have the stars to shine their way."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Okay first off stars aren't that bright and second what about the moon."

"Oh, good point." Webby enthusiasm dwindled.

Beakley put a hand to her shoulder. "Remember my dear, the stars are worlds, each their own civilization with their own rules and people. They are simply more than just tiny lights in the sky."

"Right granny." Webby smiled back at her.

Donald leaned against her chair. "All of this is so confusing."

"Eh don't worry my boy, the worlds are a vast ecology of various stars and other cosmic correlations that make up our vast universe," Scrooge said getting wide eyed as he looked out into the stars, "Every life, every story, all scattered in a grand cosmos, it's quite a beautiful thing if you think

"Not really Donald, a star is a world." Goofy reminded him. "So the amount of stars that we see in the sky, the amount of worlds there are, and if a star goes out it means a world is destroyed and that's bad."

"You mean like that one." Duey pointed out at the sky causing everyone to gasp as they all saw that star go out.

"A star went out!" Goofy yelled.

"Aye," Scrooge face went sullen, "And with that star did the hearts of millions of people who inhabited it. It's history, it's culture, everything...Gone in a snap, a fragile thing the light is, hence why we are going to protect it".

Donald felt something inside him sink. If what Scrooge said was true that meant a world had just been destroyed. Dozens of people, lives, histories, all gone in a blink of eye.

Jiminy Cricket hopped out his mouth dropped. "Horrible. We better hurry and find that Key and quick."

Donald nodded. He grabbed the wheels of the and sped up the ship. Jiminy was right, whatever was going on was spreading, and if that Key was the only hope for their survival then they had better hustle and quickly.

-000

It seemed as if Sora had a nasty habit these days of winding up unconscious only to recover and find himself in a completely different place from where he was before. First the cave back on Destiny Island then in an alleyway on Traverse Town. So many knockouts was starting to wonder how he lived this long post journey. Everything felt like a haze, the last thing he remembered were those horrid shadow creatures lurking around him. As he opened his eyes, Sora felt himself this time on soft cushions pushed up against his back, head and neck. The soft sensation made him want to close his eyes even tighter and go to bed.

"What happened this time?" Sora groaned as he got up pushing himself against the edge of the bed. "This day just keeps getting worse".

He looked down to see everything was still on him so that was a good sign. The atmosphere was warm, perhaps a fire was going on somewhere in the distance. Things were quite as his vision started to come back for what seemed like the eighth time. Then the memory of again those horrid creatures attacking him entered his mind, but these thoughts quickly dashed when he remembered that he was safe, at least for now. Still twice now itw as those horrid creatures that caused him to be knocked out cold. Such a tough embarrassment embarrassed him. So he continued to breathe in silence, but the silence was soon to be broken when a voice, an oh so familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Good to see you up lazy bum." A familiar voice rang in his ear.

Sora looked around and flinched, recognizing that voice anywhere. He did not wish to believe it . There was no way it could be real though. He looked around and saw to his shock Kairi sitting right next to him, smiling that sweet innocent grin of hers that would always make Sora heart skip a bit. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Kairi?" He asked hesitantly.

"Kairi? Who's Kairi, I am the great Ninja Yuffie." This was a different, much deeper and older looking.

Sora blinked one more time and realized that it wasn't Kairi after all. Instead it was a young woman with short black hair wearing a green tank top and yellow scarf, a large metal headband covering her forehead. She smirked at him as she got up from the bed, her arms folded smugly. He quickly jumped back, eyes widening in shock.

"Wait? Where am. I?" Sora asked groggily, looking around, scared and confused. "Last I saw the Heartless were…

"Enough it's fine." Now Leon emerged walking up to Sora, extending a hand. "Names Leon."

Sora carefully took the hand to shake it feeling his firm grip. "S-Sora." He replied.

"I know." Leon let go to lean against the wall. "Dipper and Mabel told me."

Sora continued to look around the room. He found himself in a small little area with brown and green walls. The bed he was on was queen sized, comfortable too, the cushions were soft enough that he wanted to lie down and nap if he wasn't so panicked at this moment.

"Where are Dipper and Mable" Sora asked.

"I sent them to get someone, much to their annoyance, they wanted to stay with you". Leon rolled his eyes and looked back at Sora. "Glad I showed up when I did, though you took on those Heartless pretty well I might say, surprised for a novice like yourself."

Taking a moment to think, he tried to remember what had happened. He rubbed his head in exhaustion. This day was just getting weirder and weirder for him. All he wanted to do was find his friends and family and go home. Then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Wait, so you're _...Leon_?" Sora asked biting his lip.

Leon nodded snickering. "Yep."

"So your the head of that anti-anti Heartless resistance thing?"

"So that's what they call it now," Leon smirked leaning up against the wall. His expression returned to stoic gaze almost immediately,

"Hey I like it" Yuffie said sounding proud, "Anti-Heartless resistance...Yeah, I can buy that"

"Well, I don't like Heartless, and I fight Heartless, and I have a few people helping me do it, so yeah, in a sense, I am".

Sora immediately got up finally things seemed to be going his way."Do you know if I kind find anyone of my friends or family." He said speaking quickly "There names are Riku and Kairi, and my mother's name is Aiko."

Again Leon shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen them, refugee's normally come at random. Unless some of the rescue ships we've been building reach a destroyed world in time. But even then it's hard to tell. If they aren't here and last you saw them was back home then ...Well..."

"So...Does that mean….." Sora's eyes started to water, realizing the worse.

"Sorry."

-000-

"Expert pilot indeed." Donald scowled hobbeling his way through the main gate.

Everyone at Traverse Town main plaza took a moment to take a look at the newcomers before going back to there own business. Nobody seemed to be that surprised that a group of ducks and there one dog friend were entering the town. Although they did seem unsure as why they all looked a bit disheveled. Donald himself was seething with anger as he glared at Launchpad holding back the urge to throttle him.

Launchpad seemed embarrassed as he and the others walked through Traverse Town main gate. "Sorry, you looked tired though I might as well take the wheel."

"Right into an asteroid!"

"Alright lads what's done is done!" Scrooge interejected. "Point is were here, Chip and Dale can work on repairs."

Donald wanted to argue but thought against it. Instead he became awed by the town that now stood before him.

Together all three of them entered into a large plaza area, made up of restaurants and shops, the buildings themselves made of wood and brick. People walked around the plaza, talking, eating, minding their own business. Many of them didn't even seem to notice that a group of ducks and a dog had seemed to enter there town without any notice. Though Scrooge had said that Traverse Town was a refugee world, and that many types of people of all backgrounds and creeds flocked here in times of crisis. How Scrooge new this personally Donald didn't know and he didn't pry on it to much.

He and Goofy had a mission to do, the others were merely here for there own reasons.

Jiminy popped his head from Goofy's pocket to look around. "So this is Traverse Town, this is really something." He began to scribble down notes in his journal.

"Wow! Look at this place," Dewey said as he ran towards the center of the square, "A whole new world, I mean...Wow ...Look at the buildings, and the weird looking people"

"Aye, humans" Scrooge replied, "Different from us ducks and goofs, but still quite fascinating"

"Looks like other types of creatures too" Huey said pointing at two lizard looking people walking around.

Scrooge nodded, "Aye, be careful, this place is gonna be weird and strange, good people, but also weasley people around".

"There's some weasels over there" Louie said pointing to a group of weasels skitting about the road.

Scrooge sighed.

Webby took out her camera and started taking pictures, "This is so amazing, and possibly could help uncover the conspiracy"

"So much for being undercover" Donald muttered.

Beaky shrugged, "We're a tourist, the best undercover story I could think of"

"So where do we start?" Goofy asked.

Donald tapped his foot. "Hm...well, uh."

Suddenly Donald was taken aback, as something small and metallic zoomed right toward him, a glowing red eye staring directly at him.

"**Unknown presence detected!" **The machine spoke in a deep voice as it floated around the group of ducks.

"What's the big idea!" Donald jumped back as the machine scanned him, followed by scanning the others.

Goofy chuckled as the light went over him. "Garsh tingly."

"Oh, are we being entered into a government database." Webby said looking at the machine with awe. "This is how they surveillance you, know your every move, every secret...Oh no my internet history!"

"Eh I know I'm already on a few file." Dewey snickered.

Scrooge struck the thing with his cane knocking it back. "Get out of our way you no good hunk of metal, we are on official royal business!"

Suddenly two boys and girl with a big pink bow in her hair ran up the machine taking it defensively. One adorning a orange striped shirt and hair with pointy nose took the device to make sure it wasn't broken. It sparked in places were Scrooge stuck with its cane but apart from that it didn't seem to be damaged.

"Careful, this is part of town security." The boy scolded.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Scrooge yelled back rattling his cane at him. "I'm Scrooge McDuck, town security should be worrying about me."

"That doesn't make any sense." Donald muttered

"It makes sense to me!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm Phineas and this my brother Ferd and our friend Isabela, we're the towns security chiefs."

"Aren't you a little young to be a town security chief." Goofy asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Cool." Louie said in awe. "This town is getting more awesome by the minute. Why can't we be chiefs of security".

"I'd hire yuh for the pay but even some child labor laws are still unchangible" Scrooge muttered.

"We just sorta took the job when Phineas had a few ideas on how to handle the Heartless infestation" Isabella replied "Although to be fair, it's only helped a little"

Phineas sighed, "Yeah, sadly my inventing skills don't really know how to handle evil dark magic stuff...Knew I should have learned wizardry when I had the chance"

"Would have let me get my defense against the dark arts patch" Isabella added.

Webby rubbed her head still reeling from the light. "Isn't all this security a bit much."

"Can't be too careful with the Heartless running around." Phineas explained as he continued to fix the device. "Especially considering how active they've been today, I mean they tend to pop up every now and then but they are really at it today. Wonder what caused it?"

"What's a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Doesn't matter, we need to find Leon." Donald interrupted.

Phineas put the machine down. "Sadly Leon hasn't been seen all day, try the second district though."

"I've tried contacting him but haven't reached through" Isabella said tapping what looked like a communicator, "Haven't gotten through to anyone all day really? Signal keeps jamming up"

"Well lad if you seem knowledgeable of the town do you know were a good piece of cheap real estate could be found." Scrooge asked.

Phineas tapped his chin to think. "Hmmm…..try the back alley where the Mystery Shack is."

"Alright, alright." Donald muttered. "Let's go this..._Mystery Shack _then"

-000-

Sora felt his heart sink. It was like he had been hit but a large punch. His legs felt weak as he sat back on the bed, putting his face in his hands as tears began to run down his cheeks, the thought was starting to sink in with every passing second. He was all alone, no mother, no friends, his Island home. Everything he knew was really gone, those creatures, those Heartless took it all. He did not whether to scream into the air or cry, he choose the second option.

"So uh...Leon, might wanna do something." Yuffie muttered under her breath.

Leon sighed and sat down on the bed next to Sora sighing at him. "Look, your sad I get it. I really do, my world was destroyed too, so was there's so was everyone else's who live here. We all cried and we should have, but this time is different. You aren't that different from the rest of us in that regards."

"Gee thanks for the pep talk." Sora muttered a few more droplets running down his cheek.

"I'm not done." Leon interrupted. "But, you do have one thing that none of us do...That Keyblade of yours."

Now Leon had Sora's attention. Sora looked down at his hands, again the Keyblade had vanished from them. He never why it left when it did he just accepted it at this point. But how did Leon know about it. Leon must have read Sora's mind for he merely nodded.

"I never wanted this to happen." Sora said in a hushed whisper lowering his head and taking a deep sigh.

"I know." Leon said sincerity, putting an arm on his shoulder for comfort . "The way I see it, you can cry and be sad, and that's understandable, or you can let us help you and maybe, just maybe, you might be able to find those you love and stop what happened to your Island happen to others."

Sora continue to look down at his hands. How did they know about the Keyblade, heck he didn't even really know what a Keyblade was apart from what the mysterious voice had told him. But yet something about Leon felt genuine, something about the people he met felt genuine. He had the ability to be a hero and help out where he could, something about that called to him.

"Ok ...I'll let you help me." Sora said wiping a tear from his eye giving a faint smile.

"Good." Leon nodded.

"Hey we found this in your pocket." Yuffie held out the Pampu Fruit. "What is it? Can I eat it, I haven't had anything all day."

"No!" Sora grabbed the fruit and held it close to his heart. "It's for someone else."

Yuffie smirked, "I get it kid...Don't worry I get it"

"So why do I have the Keyblade, what does that mean?" Sora quickly said as he blushed wanting a subject change as quickly as possible now, "I mean, why does it come to me?

Leon sighed. "It means you are a Keyblade Master Sora, pretty simple honestly".

"Ok but what is that?" Sora asked still looking confused.

Leon sighed

"Well...According to legend they were once great warriors. They were once considered great protectors of the world. Powerful and skilled with magic beyond anything anyone had ever seen before, though no one quite know what happened to them. Many haven't even seen one that some started to think they weren't real but...Now...clearly that isn't the case. Keyblade's are said to choose their masters".

For a brief moment Leon quilted down and began to pace around. He placed a hand on his chin lowering his eyes as he entered a state of what appeared to be deep thought. Sora took notice and looked at Yuffie who eyed him closely, wondering herself just what her friend was actually doing. Quickly he eyed her and as if by instinct she looked at Sora beaming distractedly back at him.

"And now you have it." Yuffie said, almost with a drab of sarcasm in her voice. "So...Yeah, never thought I'd see one in the hands of a kid before, always kinda pictured someone...older...buffer ...maybe some cool armor, you know."

Sora grimaced. "Gee thanks for the load of confidence."

Leon quickly turned back to Sora leaving his state of thought and continued speaking. "I know it's a bit overwhelming but that's why I'm glad we found you first before someone else did. Otherwise you'd probably be in a lot more trouble than we thought."

Sora felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at his empty hands. Hands that apparently held the most powerful weapon of all time. How had he managed to use it without causing a major accident he didn't know. But now that he did, he felt the weight of the invisible weapon in his mind. It all seemed so unreal, he was just a boy from the Island he wasn't a great warrior or anything. How did he get such a weapon.

"The Heartless are going to be looking for that Key" Leon said pointing to Sora, "They sense the light, they fear it as they hunger for it...At least that's what Ansem the Wise said anyway"

Yuffie scowled, "Ansem the Wise, more like Ansem the Hack"

"Yuffie-" Leon scolded her.

"What it's true, the old man was nothing more than a traitor and a liar"

Sora raised an eyebrow wondering what they were talking about.

"So...What are Heartless" He asked.

"Those without Hearts. It's what comes out of the darkness in people's heart. They have afraid of the Keyblade, yet they also wants its power. They love to suck out the light. It's what they do."

"Yeah, no good things took our home." Yuffie said bitterly. "No thanks to so called…Ansem the Wise."

"I know Yuffie. I was there too remember" Leon put a hand over her shoulder and tried to calm her, Sora wondering just what had happened to cause such a reaction. "But we can't dwell on that right now. You see Sora the Heartless have been attacking us for a while. They've always existed but it hasn't been until recently that there numbers have grown to such a degree they've become a major threat. Me, Yuffie, Cid and a few random refugee's we've picked up have formed a bit of Anti-Heartless resistance to fight the Heartless and perhaps stop them for good"

Yuffie perked up at this. "Yep, we've had eyes and ears throughout the world's, got a whole network across various words, thanks to Leon's travels and a few lucky breaks we've made."

Sora frowned. "Then why didn't you help my world."

"Ok…." Yuffie said awkwardly. "Maybe not every world, but quite a few. It helps when all your agents are animals."

Sora didn't even want to know what that meant. He decided to just it pass and continue on listening.

"Point is Sora, we are trying to fight this." Leon said.

"How are you doing that?" Sora asked looking at Leon.

"Well that's where you come in, we have a friend who sent two of his best men to come here they should be here….

_BANG_! A loud explosion came from the distance, as suddenly Heartless came. These Heartless were different from the one Sora was used to, not the bug like shadow beings from the Island, these heartless were standing up straight wearing blue like suites and large metal helmets of armor. But the eyes, those yellow soulless eyes were still the same, haunting, horrid.

Leon grunted fending off a Heartless strike. "Yuffie, take the kids and go! Sora you're with me!"

"What me? But I don't…." Sora was interrupted as his Keyblade appeared before him. "I don't know how to use this thing!"

"You seemed to do well earlier?" Leon yelled, knocking out a Heartless. "It's not great but any hand counts at this point."

"Ugh, fine!" Sora sighed this is gonna be a long day

-000-

"This place looks like a dump," Louie said as he looked at the Mystery Shack.

"Aye, I hate tourist traps like this" Scrooge muttered, "No class, no nothing...Just cheap items for people you can scam out of a few measly shekels".

Donald and company had arrived to find a broken down looking shack standing in between a large modern if moldy looking buildings. In fact the entire town was a bit like that as they traveled through the place. Traverse Town was definitely not like the grand pleasantness of toon town or even the large majesticness of Duckburg or the calm suburban calm of Spoonerville. It was all very different and strange.

"Come on lads, in we go" Scrooge said as they entered the Shacks main door.

Inside they found a little gift shop, most of the shelves had weird looking nick the snacks and other items that were priced quite expensive. The floorboards were creaking and the roof had a few wet stains on it. This place definitely needed massive maintenance as they looked around. At the counter was a young teenager with light brown hair wearing a plaid green shirt reading a magazine and looking quite disinterested.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack my name is Wendy...Yadda yadda yadda…" She said with as little enthusiasm that Donald ever heard as she kept her face deep in her magazine.

"Uh, excuse me" Goofy went up to her, "We're looking for someone named Leon have you seen her"

"No I have-HOT BELGIUM WAFFLES!" Wendy flinched the moment seeing Goofy face as she lowered the magazine she was reading, "Uh...heh, heh...what I mean is…Oh gosh I'm turning into Stan….H-How can I help".

"Oh wow Ducks" Said a deep voiced chubby individual with buck teeth and tiny hat, "Good thing I have bread with me

"Oh come on Wendy we get freaks like this all the time, Soos get cleaning your getting crumbs all over the floor." Came a gruff sounding voice, as a elderly man in black suit and tie, "Hey, hey! Stan Pines, welcome to the Mystery Shack, can I offer you anti-Heartless repellent".

"Heartless?" Donald looked at Goofy who shrugged, "What's that"

"You know, Heartless, bugged eyed steal your heart, turn into one of them...Everyone knows what they are, even me, and boy am I selling anti-heartless items because of it" Stan chuckled.

Scrooge frowned, "Preying on people's fears, what kind of of a business if that"

"The kind that makes me a load of money that's the kind"

Wendy snickered, "Haven't made a buck in a week boss man"

"Can it!"

"Bah, typical, hack salesmen," Scrooge muttered, "As if someone like a leader of a town would be here...Actually no, he would be heard, arresting you"

"Hey" Stan looked incensed, "I've been arrested plenty of times, always get out in the end"

"Wouldn't be surprised"

Donald just rolled his eyes and began rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. This bickering was getting them nowhere and they were not even close to finding Leon or this mysterious Key the King was looking for.

"Grunkle Stan, we're back"

Two children arrived, twins by the looks of them, both entering with a look of excitement and exhaustion. Donald felt there pain already as they walked up to Stan tugging at his pants to get his attention

"Dipper, Mable I'm busy arguing here" Stan grunted to the boy and girl.

"Grunkle Stan" Dipper stepped in, "We kinda need those guys"

Stan looked at Donald and his family confused, "Why? There a bunch of ducks"

"What's that supposed to mean" Beakly huffed.

"Your ducks, we have ducks for…"

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper kicked his Uncle in the stomach.

"Ouch what".

Dippr rolled his eyes, "Let's not alienate more people Grunkle Stan, our friends here are limited at best to ...one".

Duey snickered, "Eh, when your one us your used to having a lot of enemies"

"It's true lad" Scrooge nodded, "I have a like a gazillion curses on my head already, some of them I still haven't found a counter spell yet"

"Whatever," Stan grunted "So who could possibly want to talk to ducks anyway?"

"Me"

Now a third person arrived, the shop was becoming quite full. This one was a young woman wearing a pink dress with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She seemed quite calm and quaint compared to the wild group of the others

She bowed, "Hello, I'm Aerith, you are looking Leon right"

"Yeah" Donald said walking up to her, "Finally, we're getting somewhere"

"Come, I'll take you to him"

"What about us?" Louie asked.

"Stay here"

"Wait in the Shack" Stan interjected, "Cuz they better buy something cuz there's a standing fee"

"Standing fee!" Scrooge looking outraged, "What kind of person asks someone to pay to stand, I mean I love money as much as the next person, perhaps even more than the next person but even I don't charge people to stand"

"Leon hopes to meet you too " Areith interjected, "All of you actually, he knows the King has sent for you, there is much we need to discuss"

"You dock people wages for just standing around" Duey reminded him.

"That's different!"

Donald groaned, "Come on Goofy, let's get away from this madness"

"Hey why can't we come" Huey said holding a book, "I have books, journals, notes, this place is too fascinating to not be studied"

"Studied" The boy called Dipper said heading over to the Duck, "You like research too"

"Yeah"

Dipper eyes widened in shock "Me people"

"Stay" Donald muttered, he didn't want the kids getting more involved then they already were, "Alright Aerith, tells us everything"

"Im sorry" Aerith leaned down, "I didn't understand you"

"He said tell us everything" Goofy said, "Sorry, Donald is hard to understand sometimes"

Donald sighed, "Ah phooey...well at least it can't get any worse"

-000-

Sora got up and entered the fray. He was scared, terrified, just like when the Island was destroyed. So he did the one thing he could to get through the battle. Turn off his mind and let instinct take control. It wasn't the wisest strategy, but with someone untrained in professional combat like Leon and Yuffie and with no experience, it was the best thing he could do. So charging forward he followed Leon's lead swinging back whenever the Heartless tried to strike him, only able to knock them back a few feet as he stayed as close to Leon as possible. Behind him Yuffie was fending off her own hord, keeping the two twins close before picking them up and with a few jumps leaping off the window and traveling the rooftops.

Now it was just the two of them surrounded by a gang of Heartless. Sora looked towards the door and saw it blocked by the armored Heartless. He grabbed the Keyblade and put it close to his chest, feeling his legs begin to shake as the fear of being struck started to overcome him.

"So uh ...how do we get out?" Sora asked, his feet jittering.

Leon's response was a single kick at a nearby Heartless followed by a jump out the same window landing on the ground. Now Sora was stuck in the room by himself, and he knew that he was in trouble. Taking a deep breath not even bothering to deal with logistics or logic, he ran as fast as he could leaping out the window. He was soaring, soaring in the air trying to keep his footing, he was going to make. That was soon dashed the moment he hit the floor.

"Ouch." Sore muttered, his face squished to the stone.

Leon helped Sora up as more Heartless began to come across their path. In fact the chaos began to continue, from the distance Sora could hear the screams and shouts of the rest of the town echoing in the distance. From the sounds of it the entire place was under siege, fire began to rage in the distance, and explosions shook the ground beneath their feet.

"How many of these things are there?" Sora asked.

"I've never seen them this organized before, it's like part of the army ,someone or something must be leading them."

"Those Heartless are different from the one's back home." Sora yelled seeing a large Heartless these one's fat looking hobbling around the plaza.

"Heartless comes in many shapes and sizes. Kid be thankful you haven't met any of the big ones."

Leon looked above the rooftop as if trying to calculate how many there we're just by the sounds of screams and explosions. His eyes were darting from one house to the next, mentally counting each one, grasping the sound of the schemes and explosions coming from the distance. Suddenly one explosion caused the ground to shake so violently that everyone finally balanced and landed on their fee, feeling the impact of the concrete on their hind quarters.

"What was that?" Sora asked to get up and look for any sign of damage.

"Sounded like it came from the Third District." Leon muttered rubbing his head, a bit of rubble had fallen from the higher buildings.

"You guys ok?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie can handle your friends…." Leon said. Another rumbling exposition came from the distance. "Me and Sora are gonna check out the third district.

"I'll get the others. You two come with me..." Yuffie ordered.

Yuffie took the twins with her leaving Leon and Sora alone in the alley way as soldier Heartless began to close in on their position. Sora held his key tight to his chest, even with the brief sparring sessions back on the Island he knew he would never be hurt extremely by anyone, no matter how hard Riku hit him. But now, now he was dealing with a malevolent force that wanted to kill him or worse even. These creatures were an unpredictable force, even the brief times he did fight them he couldn't beat them.

More Heartless began entering through the door shattering the glass. They surrounded them now as they tried to block their path. Their claws were out ready to strike and dig deep into him and take him down. If they were anything like the ones he fought on the Island and saw in his dreams, then they were going to be just as much a problem than ever

"So what do I do… just swing my Keyblade like a crazy person?" Sora asked.

Leon just looked at him and shrugged

"Pretty much, we all have to start somewhere." Leon swung his sword and began to charge.

Sora took a deep sigh and nodded. "Ok then ...I can't believe I'm about to this"

Seeing the wave of enemies that was in front of him Sora took his Keyblade and the two rushed off, knowing full well that what they were doing was crazy. But perhaps, it just might work.


	7. All for one and one for all

All for one and one for all

Sora had never seen this amount of chaos and horror in his life, not counting the destruction of his Island. The entire town seemed to be in disarray. People were screaming and running for their lives. Heartless of all shapes and sizes were scuttling about all over the place. He felt scared, alone, only Leon being around made him feel even the most remotely safe as the large warrior beat back the monsters with his mighty sword.

The old warrior struck at ever Heartless that attacked as they began their assaults. The sound of screaming continued to echo as people ran in a panic. Some of the buildings began to catch on fire. The once peaceful town was now turning into utter chaos.

Sora felt his heart sink as he saw the chaos continue to engulf the place. It reminded him of what had happened when his Island home started to fall to these creatures. Thankfully the sky had not darkened to much and there were not black vortek balls in the sky,

As for Sora himself he felt completely out of his element. Not only did he not know how to fight outside the basic part, but he had never wielded a weapon like the Keyblade. Whenever he wanted to run, it would almost make him want to strike back. Sometimes it seemed as if the Keyblade was controlling him and not the other way round.

"Is this world getting destroyed too?" Sora shouted, running past a building that was half on fire.

A few more explosions came near him, he managed to jump and dodge the attack as more Heartless hordes continued to spread. More of the armored ones popped up from tiny bubbles of darkness as they ran in various areas chaos havoc in there wake.

Leon kept running knocking down a pair of Armored Heartless in his wake. "I hope not, doesn't look like, seems like this a coordinated attack, someone ordered this to happen."

"Who?" Sora yelled.

"I have a few ideas but right now we need to find the source."

Leaping into the air Leon lashed a group of Heartless in there way as he and Sora ran down the back alley behind the Hotel. All around Heartless continued to spread attack shops and homes at an alarming rate. They managed to keep up the pressure as they pressed forward clearing a path through the town as they entered the plaza of the second district.

"Leon...Leon!"" Sora saw him reach up his arm as a small holographic projection of Phineas appeared on his wrist. "Leon, there you are, people have been looking for you."

"Yeah I know, I found one of them. What's up?"

"What are we gonna do about the Heartless? Cid's box can only go so far and our security isn't ready yet."

Leon scowled. "Tell everyone to meet me in the third district, it seems that's the source, if we can find the leader we can take them all out."

Sora continued to watch as Leon whipped in action as they kept running. He had never seen anyone with so much agility and speed in his life. Not even Riku, who was himself quite agile, could move the same way he did. He was basking in the presence of a real and skilled warrior It fet inspiring to see, but enough for him to try and emulate. Instead Sora just continued to run as fast as he could and avoid any collateral damage he could muster.

"Wish I could do that." Sora muttered.

Leon snickered. "Not that hard once you get used to it...BEHIND YOU!"

Sora shifted around and thrusted his arm hard slicing the creature in half. It fluttered in the air as a small heart rose into the air and vanished. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he stumbled on his feet, heart pounding.

Every time he cut one of these creatures down a slight thrill came over him.

"Nice refleck." Leon said calling Sora back to reality. "But we have a lot farther to go."

"What do I do? Move this thing around like a maniac."

"With your skill level...Yes."

So that's what he did, not even bothering to see exactly what he was hitting most of the time Sora flailed his arms around as various Heartless attacked him. Leon watched his back as they passed through the carnage. There were so many in various shapes and sizes, and of various shapes of sizes, some fat with turbans on their heads, others tiny little mints with colored shape cloths and pointy yellow hats that zoomed in the sky. All these Heartless were merciless as they targeted civilians turning whatever victim they got into a Heartless.

Sora tried to keep up as fast as he could, not used to running so hectically in the middle of chaos. Leon was ten times the runner he was, not even Riku could probably kee pup. He was a master swordsman as he slashed and hacked every enemy in front of him. They ran passed the Gizmo Shop, which was a large cathedral like building at the edge of the Second District as they headed to the main plaza of the Third.

"This way!" Leon called Sora ran up ahead of him.

Sora jumped towards the center of the plaza waiting for Leon to join him. The place was quite and calm compared to the rest of the town.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him and then all went dark.

-000-

"The key!"

Sora felt his head spin as something heavy was pressing on top of him. His body ached in pain as his muscles were all soar. With what little energy he had he pushed off whatever was crushing him and got up stumbling a few feet forward before straightening up. He cracked his neck before turning around to see two individuals lying on the ground knocked out. One was a duck wearing a blue jacket and sailor hat, the other was a dog in green clothes and tall yellow hat. They were quite cartoonish by nature as they stood up realizing what they had fallen on top of.

"Um...Hi?" Sora waved politely, hoping they were friendly.

The Duck looked at him then at his Key and then back at him. "You're the one with the Key?" He asked in a very gravelly and hard to understand voice.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The key." The dog spoke pointing to it. "I'm Goofy, Donald, we've been looking for it."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Your looking for me?"

"Yep."

"Your so young." Donald pointed out.

Sora was about to ask them more questions when suddenly the ground began to shake as several pillars rose from the ground completely surrounding them and entrapping them in the plaza.

"What's going on?" Sora held his Keyblade tight clenching it as hard as he could.

"I don't know." Donald said.

All three of them huddled up to one another.

"Look!" Goofy pointed up.

From the sky huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor from around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash. Sora gasped as he laid sight on yet another large monstrous Heartless.

"That's not good." Sora muttered

The Guard Armor stood before them now waiting to strike.

It spins its head and arms before walking toward the trio. Sora attacks its arms, but it hardly recoils in its pursuit of him. Donald and Goofy do their best to strike the tough armor. It begins spinning its arms wildly around its body. Donald is caught in the twister and is knocked out. Sora strikes at one of the arms and the Guard Armor stomps the ground in anger.

"Watch out." Goofy yelled pulling Sora aside.

Sora was pushed back landing on his back as far back as the Heartless iron first barley missed him. However the shaking had caused Sora to fall back allowing the Heartless to once again strike. But he was spared as he saw Goofy stand before him carrying a shield.

"Don't worry kiddo I got your back." Goofy smiled lowering the shield, it was still reverberating.

Sora blinked. "Uh...Thanks?" A large rumbling again began to echo as the Heartless was once again on the move.

"Look out!"

"Thunder!" Donald used his magic to strike the Heartless with lighting causing it to flinch.

Amazing, Sora saw actual magic for the first time. He would be in awe of it if it weren't for the fact that he was in the middle of a life and death battle against a dark force right now.

Sora got back up now Keyblade on hand. He was appreciate these two, they seemed to work well as a unit together. Taking the initiative and again with that same instinct he rose into the air to strike a arm off causing the Heartless to lose it's footing. It stumbled for a moment tumbling back against the wall of the plaza knocking off a bit of the brick.

The more he fought with these two the more he was starting to feel more at ease with them. They were good, quite helpful too.

As soon as it straighten up the Heartless jumped into the air and its pieces clatter to the ground heavily. Sora strikes off another arm while Goofy heals Donald and they tag-team against its thunderous legs. It pounded it's feet onto the ground causing it to shake but that didn't stop the trio from managing to keep up the assault against it

"We're doing it!" Sora yelled lunging forward at it .

Goofy cheered. "Woo hoo! Take that Heartless!"

"It's not over yet." Donald yelled.

"What did he say!" Sora asked.

Donald rolled his eyes. "Attack."

With the appendages destroyed, the torso is left defenseless and it falls to the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy approach and it begins spinning out of control, knocking the three of them back. Once they find their footing again, Sora gives the armor a final strike and it starts to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of its torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain depicting two dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound

Sora breathed a side of relief as he wiped the sweat from the front of his brow. He wasn't used to such combat before. He turned to the other two who also looked exhausted, Goofy laying on his back while Donald was just trying to catch his breath.

The battle was over...They had one.

-000-

Sora just breathed.

He had never felt that sort of thrill or agility before in his life. Normally a simple spar would be enough to get him tired but this, this was proper battle. A fight for his life, and the fact that he had one definitely made his heart beat twenty times faster than normal.

"Are you feeling okay?" The one called Goofy walked up to him.

Sora took a moment and flinched realizing what he was before smiling, "Y-Yeah" he didn't want to judge his appearance, he did after all help him.

"They key!" Donald pointed to Sora's keyblade before it vanished in thin air, "Hey...Bring it back"

Sora held out his hand and tried but failed.

"Sorry...I don't know how?"

Donald sighed, "Well that's great"

"Hey at least now we know who has the Key" Goofy said sounding optomistic, "So now we can do as the king said and stick with him"

"Stick with me ?" Sora asked, sounding confused "Wait? You were looking for me?"

They both nodded.

"Why?"

"Are king ordered it" Donald said.

Goofy nodded again, "Yep, he said to find the person with the Key, and well here yuh are...Key and all"

"A king?" Sora blushed, "Wow, didn't know I was that important, is he here"

"No" Donald frowned, "We were hoping you'd be able to find him"

"Oh...Um...Well...See...I'm looking for my friends so…." Sora didn't want to say no, but he didn't want looking for a king to distract from that.

"Then lets find them together" Goofy interjected, "Nothing saying we can't, heck they might be with the King for all we know"

Sora didn't consider that option, "I guess"

"You should go with them," Sora looked up to see Leon approaching them now, Yuffie an a third individual coming with them, "Espeically if you wanna find your friends"

"I'm Aerith by the way" The third person waved.

Sora wave back, "Well, do you think so?"

Leon nodded, "Yeah ...I know the King, if he sent them then they are probably here for the same reason we all are"

"WOWIE ZOWIE that was something!"

"Guys!" Sora turned to Mable and Dipper along with a large group of others, mostly Ducks approach them.

"Sora, you're okay." Mabel said running to give him a hug.

Sora seemed taken aback. "Uh, yeah thanks Mabel."

"You three were _amazing_ out there ." Yuffie said sounding impressed.

"Gee kid slow down you met him what a few hours ago and already your hugging?" A gruff old man spoke.

"Oh come on Grunkle Stan, as far as I'm concerned he's my friend already."

Sora saw a few elderly ducks and a few ducklings walking up to him now.

"So this is our Key aye," He held out his hand, "Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in the world pleasure to meet you"

"Hi"

Three ducklings walked up to him.

"I'm Huey"

"Dewey"

"Louie"

"I'm Webby!" The girl duck said looking at Sora with wide eyes, "So your who the King needs ey...Any deep dark secrets, any conspiracy theories...What year was the alien invasion of 58"

"Uh….."

"Now, now Webby that's enough, Mrs. Beakly and this is Launchpad"

The tallest of ducks shook Sora hand, "Please to meet yuh"

"My family" Donald muttered.

"Watching you fight that thing was awesome Uncle Donald" Dewey said, eyes popping, "Seriously you gotta tell us how you did it"

"No" Donald shook his head, "No magic lessons"

"Oh come on"

Donald growled causing his nephews to walk away looking disappointed.

Sora didn't know what to say. Not only today did he discover did he wield some sort of ancient weapon of power, but now that he had people looking for him to find some sort of royalty. Let alone the fact that these two were the strangest of people he could have met. A talking duck and a talking dog. He had to wonder just who there King was? Either way, things were getting stranger and stranger he was losing sight of the picture here.

"Sora, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends." Leon intervened.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, will help you any way we can, but I think it would be best if you go with them...Staying here, may not be the wisest idea."

"Oh I see." Sora frowned looking around the carnage.

Leon realized what he said. "Don't take it like that Sora, you can come back any time, but the Heartless will continue to come, at least with them you'll have a chance to find those who matter, and maybe even give us clues as to what's going on."

"But what about the Keyblade? I don't even know how to use it."

"None of us do." Yuffie said. "That's why some on the job training will do you good."

Sora felt a lump form in his throat. "G-Great."

"Yeesh no pressure or anything" Louie muttered.

"Don't worry Sora, will help you, this would be great to continue my Grunkle Ford's research" Dipper said.

Huey seemed intrigued, "I'd actually like to get to know more about the outside world itself"

"My friend you and I are going to get along very well"

"And you'll need grappling hooks" Webby said taking one out, "Always need grappling hooks"

Mable beamed, "My friend you and I are going to get along very well as well"

Sora chuckled.

"Okay everyone, I think we should get going, we got a lot of clean up ahead of us." Leon stated getting everyone's attention again.

"We should go to the Mystery Shack." Dipper suggested. "It's protected so the Heartless can't randomly show up there."

"Agreed. " Leon nodded come on.

"Wait, wait...I didn't agree to that" Stan said, "I ain't running a hotel here, I expect payment, work for food and board etc etc..."

"Sure" Sora said much to his surprise, "If I'm going to stay with you, it seems only fair"

Stan seemed surprised, "Oh, huh...A kid who actually respects his elders, alright!" He then noticed some passers by taking a look at Sora and whispering "Actually kid...I might be able to use this little adventure of yours to make some good profit...What do you think of THAT scottish ...duck...person"

"Shady business is shady business" Scrooge muttered merely rolled his eyes before looking at Sora smiling. "Well laddy, you seem to have made a very good first impression. I can sense a great journey is about to begin, were it goes, were it leads...One must wonder"

Sora just looked at him in silence for a few seconds.

"Yeesh," Stan grunted, "That was over dramatic"

Sora followed them as they headed out mind still racing. "_What a day, first I go to a new world, then I end up joining a resistance and helping a duck and a dog find a king...heh...what's the next weird thing that gonna happen to me."_

"Looks like your gonna come with us," Goofy stuck out his hand and smiled right back at Sora,

Sora looked at it, Donald as well, both seemed hesitant as they took

Goofy just beamed with delight, "All for one and for all".

Those words, Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah...All for one and for all".


	8. Be Our Guest

Be Our Guest

In the dark, in the shadows she watched with intensity as her follows all gathered around a small table in the middle of this grand chapel, a small holographic image projecting from it. Green flames ignited whatever light there was. All of them though were too distracted to notice as she glared at them. For they were too focused on a boy and his blade. This boy called...Sora.

Such a strange name, but what was strange was that a weapon of great legend and history. One said to be wielded by the greatest of warriors, people of great feats and legends who's myth went back centuries, now though, now this weapon was in the hands of nothing more than a mere child. No one, who said to descend from a mere Island that apparently was nothing special. Such a background though worked to her advantage perfectly.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless, who'd had thought." Hades said.

The Lord of the dead had been a powerful ally to her over the years. Draped in his black toga, skin of grey and hair of blue fire. He smiled showing off his sharp yellow teeth. Observing him, she realized that he was quite keen on seeing this boy enter her domain.

Jafar, the regally dressed Vizier of Agrabah seemed almost smug about it as he clenched his snake staff tight, twirling his sickly goatee, his snake like features stiffening as he sneered at the image before him. "Such is the power of the Keyblade, the child's strength is not his own."

Overconfident as ever it seemed. This sorcerer consider himself quite a powerful individual. Someone who managed to make his way from the streets of Agrabah to rise of the ranks to Vizer to the Sultan. But by allying himself with her, truly he had bigger ambitions in mind than a mere advisor to the cour, something she would exploit.

"Why don't we turn her into a Heartless...HA! HA! HA! That'll settle things quick enough." Ursula, sea witch of Atlantica cackled as her tentacles slithered with excitement.

Her eyes then darted over to Captain Hook, the sneaky snook pirate of Neverland. A ruthless individual, his ship the Jolly Roger was legendary. His piracy was the scourge of that Island but she planned to sharpen that blade so that it was a scourge of the world itself.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackies. Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them!"

"I should know, I was neighbors with one of them." Pete the fat cat of Toontown sneered.

A laugh, as the bag of bugs Oogie Boogie, a master of nightmares taunted the one handed captain. "You're no prize yourself."

"Shut up!" Pete and Jafar countered simultaneously.

"Enough!" Now it was her time to intervene.

"The Keyblade had chosen him ...Will it be who conquers the darkness, or will the darkness swallow him. Either way he could be quite useful."

The plan was clear. The Keyblade had not been seen in several years. It had been quite some time since she herself had laid eyes on it. But that would not stop her. Her horned headdress illuminating in the fire, dressed in black robes with purple outlining, she was considered by many to be a flaming dragon, a dark fair.

She was Maleficent, the mistress of all evil.

All the powers of darkness would be hers.

Hopefully her followers wouldn't get in the way of this.

"I say we launch a full on strike against those no good ding dongs!" Pete yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Especially after taking down Guard Armor, he was one beauty of a Heartless, you know how long it took to climate that kind of darkness? How many Soldier Heartless it took to make him?"

"Clearly not good enough if it was taken down so easily." Hades snickered looking at the fat cat. "Pete babe, let me tell yuh if you want hearts of darkness just ask me okay I got a bunch of a good ones back in my place." Indeed he did. He had more hearts than could be counted stored down into the Underworld, some of which were too dangerous for anybody but him to handle. And that was a power that no money could buy.

Pete scowled; Hades always liked reminding others of his superior power, but Hades never seemed to care that it was so much harder to cultivate Heartless from the dead than from the living: "Why have the dead when my boys can work on the living. I got so many beautiful Heartless on the plate that…."

"Clearly it is not enough." Jafar hissed eyeing Maleficent now. "I believe our leader should give us our next move. There are several promises that have yet to be delivered on."

"All in good time." Maleficent said calmly through her eyes narrowed on the Vizer. "Though if you have any suggestions Jafar I will gladly hear them."

Jafar scowled at her yet did not answer. Just as she thought, he was all bravado yet none of was ever acted upon. Maleficent always loved to toy with the vizer, yet she wanted to be careful, for a snake cornered could still be deadly for they could bite. Maleficent was of the most noble possible blood, from her own perspective: As a direct descendant of Lilith, she felt it was not her place to cater to the entitled so easily, but the entitled were also the most likely to strike when denied. She never forgot that.

"I say we assault the worlds, assault Traverse Town again full one...Pillage and plunder!" Hook shouted.

"Like anyone would plunder you." Ursula snickered.

Hook sneered

Pete interjected again pounding his fists together "I agree with the Captain, though I'd cultivated enough Heartless that we could launch an attack on the world's one by one see ...Probably been more productive in the last few years then I went back home with the Wife and Kids."

"How you managed to reproduce is still beyond me," Ursula chuckled.

Pete huffed and crossed his arms: "Hey! I'm still a pretty good looking stud."

"From what I heard you were nothing more than a failed used ...what is that word," Jafar stroked his chin as he tried to think. "_Cars-salesmen_, before getting banished for trying to take over the Kingdom."

"I was in-between jobs, I got a little desperate see!" Pete yelled back

Maleficent watched from afar now as the others debate on how to properly deal with this new threat. Attack, defend, lurk in the shadows, how they were all fools with there own petty agendas. Jafar with ruling Agrabah, Ursula with taking over Atlantica and her vendetta against the King, Pete had his own problems with Sora's companions being of there world. All of them united in anger and a sense for power but nothing more. The longer this went on the harder it would be to keep them all in line. Not that any of that matter, so long as they served their purpose then it would all go exactly as need be. All of them had such incredibly small visions compared to her. None truly tried to reach for beyond like she did, except perhaps Hook, and even then, it was entirely for personal reasons, related to his divided family, and his state of being trapped in Neverland's orbit for more decades than he could care to recount, to be tormented by Peter Pan. Insistent on contenting themselves with their petty revenge schemes and power grabs, none truly had a sense of _vision_. That yearning for _more_.

But maybe Riku did. That could be quite useful.

Now though, she had other matters to attend too.

Maleficent ignored them all and walked away from the Castle, slamming the door behind her. Sometimes solitude and secrecy were more efficient ways of continuing her goals than just merely listening to endless bickering from her minions.

Flying from up high a large black raven landed on the green orb of her elegant staff. Her beloved Diablo gave a sly smile as he turned towards the door.

"Yes my pet." Maleficent said gently petting his beek. "Sometimes they can be quite insufrible, but that doesn't matter, finally our plans can come to fruition. It is now time to begin the next phase."

The phase, or her plans for world dominance was something that had been in the works for a while now.

As she traversed through the outer halls of the castle she gazed upon a large casam of rock. Bareness and decay as far as the eye could see and it was beautiful. It was a testament to her power, to the power of darkness, to the rising power of the Heartless.

Many owners this castle had. Built long before her time and from what she learned in the archives considered a monument to the light. Now though the darkness had corrupted it ebbing out any majesty this place might have had. Instead turning it into a mixture of decayed ruin and factory, metal pipes sprouting from various rooftops popping out smoke. Exhaust from the machines that produced the Heartless.

Passing by the machinery, she glided up the stairs to see the door to Hollow Bastion's Heart. Managing the equipment monitoring the heart and the hearts of others were a team of weasels, who were the former toon patrol, a special police force in toontown, before they all failed a mission and died, before coming back, for as old-fashioned toons, they could tank virtually any damage and become reborn again, though they were far more vulnerable to paint solvents and hefty amounts of laughter than most other kinds of damage.

"How is progress?" she inquired.

"If by progress," huffed Smarty, their leader, "you mean behind schedule, short of Heartless, equipment needs replacing, RAM is almost completely full on almost every system, and we're short on cash, yeah, we're making progress."

"Pete says otherwise," Maleficent answered stiffly. "He claims we have enough to assault the worlds."

"Pete doesn't really work with us enough to know what we're dealing with. We could, in theory, gather all of our Heartless and assault the world's one by one, but…we're spread out and have to cover our existing bases...we have, what, how many was it again now? Five? Six? We need to focus on reinforcements"

"Let Oogie, Pete, and Hook decide on that; your job is to make the Heartless, not choose when to and where to distribute them."

"Hook'd probably agree with us. His job isn't exactly an easy one. We have too many bases in proportion to the number of Heartless we actually are producing."

Maleficent would not take no for an answer, or at least, not without foundation: "Let them _all _decide. My orders are to gather as many hearts as possible in order to achieve our goal, while adhering to the directive I imposed upon you. That means using the Heartless as much as possible. Whether your suggested method of utilizing them as reinforcements until we capture more subjects for Heartless treatment, or Pete's of stretching them out as soon as possible, are the superior options...I don't care. I want to get as many needed to find the Princesses as possible. This may require expansion. Hopefully, Jafar is right and the last princesses can be found close to our own bases, and we wouldn't need to worry about how much we actually have. But don't the Heartless by nature seek out to reproduce?"

"Just because they do nothing but multiply, doesn't mean we can control them all. The Soldiers only cooperate with other Heartless and refuse to apply teamwork with each other. We don't know why. The Large Bodies only attack when provoked. We don't know why. The Red Nocturnes insist on going to cold or wet places, but tend to die and respawn constantly whenever they do in a painful cycle that goes nowhere. We don't know why. The White Mushrooms don't fight and refuse to multiply without help. We don't know why. The Angel Stars flee from base every time we make them. We don't know why. And the Behemoths-"

"Enough!" she cut in. "I am sick of hearing about the Behemoths, how they are the worst Heartless of all!"

"But they _are_!" Wheezy objected. "Set 'em before the brat, and let him take care of it, like he did with that Guard Armor. They should all be destroyed."

"Aren't our containment chambers enough for them?"

"Not if they're that big, and find ways to escape before we can even get them settled. We now only have three. The rest all went wherever we think the Angel Stars went. These aren't problems with the technology. These are specifically problems with controlling the Heartless."

"Find ways to make them submit!"

"Maleficent...they're basically mentally unhinged child-soldiers. Children. _Crazy_ children. What they do or don't respond to isn't the same as with sane people, or grownups for that matter, we're still working on ways to instill cooperation into the Soldiers-"

"Can't you make adult Heartless?"

"Not many that can be contained or controlled. Most Behemoths start out as grownups. That's enough darkness to be beyond our control."

That was enough for her to hear for one day.

"Well, continue your work then," Maleficent sneered, "I have more pressing matters to attend to anyway,"

"Yeah, yeah...Sure, sure…" Smarty sneered, "Come on boys, we gotta get back to Traverse Town anyway, might as well see if we can get any residual darkness from Guard Armor anway."

Maleficent continued to go through the mass hall of gothic architecture and down a few staircases she arrived towards an isle of doors of separate rooms. Slowly she grasped the lock and opened the door to a darkened room, the only light coming from one golden candelabra sitting on a cupboard. Yet even in the shadow she could see a figure sitting on the bed arms folded glaring at her.

A small smile came across her voice as she locked eyes with him. "Good afternoon...Riku."

"What do you want." He muttered.

Maleficent smiled. Oh how such luck had come to her. Not only did she meet this boy just as she found out the identity of the Keyblade Master but to discover they were friends. That was an advantage she was so eager to exploit. But not only that, this boy had darkness in his heart. Powerful darkness, not as great as her perhaps, but enough that it was worth.

"I know that I might come off as misgivings but believe me, I only wish to help." She said entering further. "I can help you get back to your friends, if you would be so kind as to help me with a few things."

"What?"

"All in good time, but it will allow you to follow your dream and enter new worlds, which from what I know, has been your ambition for a while."

Riku eyed her cautiously. "Can you read minds?"

"No...Just, well informed."

She saw him eye him carefully. He didn't trust her and she knew it, but she also knew that he seemed like a boy willing to do what it took to get what he wanted. She could see in her eyes a ruthlessness, something kallus about him. If that darkness could be tapped, then it would be forged into something quite remarkable. Those eyes while pure green had a coldness to them, a coldness he would exploit.

"Fine...I'll do what you want." Riku snickered. "But if I find out you don't keep your end of our bargain…."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Maleficent chuckled darkly. "I'll let you rest for now, I'm sure you have much to do."

Giving a polite bow closing the door behind her turning to her pet Raven Diablo who gave her a sly smile.

"See my pet ...All is proceeding as planned. Now let's go visit our guest...That new boy….Riku".

-000-

Riku laid back on the bed as the witch had left completely engulfed in the dark. He liked the dark. The light was so bright. It blinded him and always gave him a chill. It was a nice room too, bookshelf with some interesting things to read and a little desk for him to sit and write if he wished. Dark and small, it was just isolated enough to finally give him a sense of calm that he was looking for. Apart from that he was completely alone, just like he always was, his only friends lost to the stars.

At least this witch Maleficent had been generous to him so far, someone of her stature and obvious power definitely was not one he had thought would take him into her care. Though there did seem to be some strings attached. Better than being stuck in the middle of nowhere he supposed, at least he had this nice room.

Apparently she was some sort of Fairy from another realm known as the _Enchanted Dominion, _a world of magic and wonder. Sounded all fairy tale to Riku, though considering the circumstances he was willing to believe what she was saying. She told him a bit of her powers and that she had agents all over the world. Agents that perhaps could find Sora and Kairi and reunite the three of them together. A generous offer but one Riku knew would have strings attached. Everything did, nothing good was free in life.

Laying back on the bed to feel the soft sheets pressed against his back, he was ready to close his eyes and nap before he heard the tapping of someone from before.

Opening his eyes, the image of the Candelabra from his desk was now standing by his bedside and had developed a face.

"What the-" He jumped back against the wall heart pounding.

"You aren't going to do what that witch wants you to do are you?" The Candle said in a thick french accent. "She's a sly woman...Slyer than even I am with a woman under the moonlight."

"Y-You can talk?" Riku mouth hung open

The Candel nodded. "That's right, I am Lumiere…."

"Lumiere enough!" Riku's eyes darted downward again as another object this one a small looking mahagonny clock scuttled his way towards the cadel now.

"Oh come now Cogsworth don't tell me you've gone soft. Afraid of revealing ourselves to a perfectly young man, who's probably alone in this cold dark place".

Cogsworth seemed incensed. "No! But I'm not going to displease Maleficent just now and become a log on her fire! Though I guess knowing you, you'd be the one to light it."

"Bah, you are just being a coward to la-resistance! No wonder you are always a disappointment to mademoiselle's." Lumiere snickered.

Cogsworth looked incensed. "Me! I'm at least interesting keeping our heads, if Maleficent finds out she'll turn us into jelly or worse. Oh I would hate to find found, if only the Master were here he'd know what to do"

"Bah! I can take on that witch heads on…" Demonstrating his mettle, he tried his best to posture like a fencer:"Unguard touche!"

"She'll melt you into hot wax before you get the chance," Cogsworth muttered as Lumiere continued to fight with an imaginary sword.

Riku took some time to process all of this before he had enough. "Look! Okay, first off your talking appliances, second I don't care, if it means finding my friend I'm going to take it."

"Well you shouldn't trust her." Lumiere said. "She'll just destroy you like she did our world."

Riku sneered. "She can try, but I have no choice now do I."

"Everyone has a choice."

Cogsworth looked unsure. "Oh yeah what about us, we're stuck here and I don't see a way out."

"That's why we are the resistance...We'll stop things from within."

Riku leaned back on the bed now rubbing his forehead. When he first arrived on this world he already knew it was a strange place, evil fairies and magic actually exist was a shock to him. But now apparently talking candles and clocks, what next.

His moment of quiet ended as the door to his room burst open as a cart rolled up towards him unmanned by anyone. Riku groaned to see a large tea pot smiling back at him, and a tiny tea cup standing behind it looking quite shy.

"Tea love?" She asked.

"Mrs. Potts what are you doing here." Cogsworth hissed.

"I just thought this young lad could use some tea, he seems so pale, sitting here in this dark room all day under that horrid witch."

Suddenly the young tea cup hopped up towards Riku smiling at him. "Hi, I'm Chip."

"Riku." He muttered out of politeness.

The more he looked at the tiny tea cup with his big eyes and big wide smile the more it reminded him of another dopey young grin that he used to look upon in his youth minus the spiky brown hair. It was enough though to raise his spirits a bit as he thought of his missing friend.

"Why the long face Mr." The tea cup asked

Riku sighed, "I'm trying to find someone?"

"Why?" Chip asked.

"So I can make sure they're safe."

"Why?"

Riku rolled his eyes yet kept talking, it felt nice. "Because I made a promise to protect them and there very important to me."

Chip's questioning was simultaneously annoying and enduring at the same time. Again it reminded him of when he first met Sora. The cheery demeanor and constant questioning, it was just like how they first met. Riku remembered trying to keep calm as he clung to him like a chick would a mother hen.

"Chip please enough, the poor boy must be tired." intervened. "Sorry love."

"It's fine Riku muttered.

He sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, it was a nice marble stone, reminded him of his villa back home. The emptiness the shallow lifelness of it all. An empty castle, for an empty soul.

"What's wrong love?" Mrs. Potts asked noticing Riku scowl.

"Nothing…." he said it was everything, "Just go, please."

All three appliances gaze at one another confused and nod as they leave. Chip however stops at the end of the door and gently hops over to Riku's beside one more time and says, quietly so he didn't disturb.

"I hope you find your friend." Riku sighed as he again lingered in the dark, for he liked the dark. The dark was his friend, and he embraced it with open arms. Hopefully Sora and Kairi would as well, once they realized that he had done this for them.

"Actually," Riku got up and looked at them causing them to stop, "I'm hungry"

-000-

Riku got up and followed the servants down to the dining hall. It was a few hallways down near the lower levels. It was quite a large room, a large chandelier on the top lighting the place. This didn't seem to have Maleficent's flare for green and black cobble but instead seemed quite classic. Most of the walls were a light shade of red or white. Paintings of nobles he did not recognize lined the halls.

"So, you guys keep this place up?" Riku asked, tired of the quiet, wanting to learn as much as he could. "Seems quite tidy."

Cogsworth shook his head. "Unfortunately, but this isn't really OUR castle per say...But that doesn't mean we can't be professional about it. I'm not wanting to deal with the Heartless right now?"

"Heartless?" Riku asked.

"Horrible creatures." Cogsworth said. "Maleficent has been using them as her minions for a few years. They destroyed are world, took us away from our home and our previous master. It was a horrible sight, outright horrible."

"That is why we are the resistance...To stop them." Lumiere replied. "Even if we are forced to work with her the moment we think of something will take her down from the inside."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "Some resistance, just a few servants in a castle, and do what."

"Gain information, find out what she's planning and hopefully one day find someone who can stop her.'

Riku was listening yet he took very little interest in any resistance. As far as he was concerned it was best to keep his head low and just listen. Lessons he learned well when back home, get involved and you were bound to get hurt.

Finally they arrived at appeared to be a dining area. Nice, but drab like the rest of the castle. A large table in the center of the hall. Cogsworth pulled up a chair allowing Riku to sit down.

went into the other room, which must have been the kitchen.

Lumiere went to the center of the tabel, as a bright light beamed from in front of him. Riku had no idea what was going on. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like it though.

_Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

_It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

_That we welcome you tonight._

_And now, we invite you to relax,_

_Let us pull up a chair_

_As the dining room proudly presents -_

_Your dinner!_

_Be... our... guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest_

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff_

_It's delicious!_

_Don't believe me?_

_Ask the dishes_

_They can sing!_

_They can dance!_

_After all, Miss, this is France!_

_And the dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest!_

_Beef ragout,_

_Cheese soufflé,_

_Pie and pudding "en flambé"_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware entertaining_

_We tell jokes,_

_I do tricks!_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in, and oops-a-daisy!_

_It's a guest!_

_It's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert_

_She'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm_

_Piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up!_

_We want the company impressed_

_We've got a lot to do!_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

_He's our guest!_

_He's our guest!_

_He's our guest!_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Our command is your request_

_It's ten years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal_

_With your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight is still glowing_

_Let us help you_

_We'll keep going_

_Course by course!_

_One by one!_

_'Til you shout, Enough! I'm done!_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

The fireworks and dancing ended, as the performance ended, while Riku personally had no idea what had just happened, he gave a polite applause all the same, they did after all do this for him. Finally he ate the rest of the food that was there stuffing himself up with all sorts of delectable delicacies, regaining any of his lost strength he might have lost in the journey.

"I must say that was quite a show." Cogsworth applauded taking credit for everything. "And it's good to see young Master Riku taking a good shine to the food."

Riku nodded wiping his mouth. "Yeah, it's good."

"Oh excellent-excellent, any friend of Maleficent's is a friend of mine." The Clock laughed nervously.

"I just met her, I'm not really her friend." Riku corrected taking a large bite out of a piece of meat. "You can't be friends with someone you just met."

Except that wasn't true at all, Sora was that philosophy to a tea, he always befriended people the minute he laid eyes on them. It was a tremendous gift, yet one that Riku always found perplexing. How could someone be so trusting of mere strangers without at least getting to spend a while with them. It was how he felt the day he and Sora met. Even as a kid Riku was shocked by just how quickly Sora latched onto him and stuck by him, how quickly he wanted to play with him, and have him come over to his home and sleep over...That sort of optimism…

Quickly Riku washed away the memories and continued eating, he had to regain his strength first.

"Enjoying the meal?" A familiar voice called out looming it's massive shadow over him.

Riku though remained calm, he would not show fear. "Yes-Maleficent."

Lumiere, Cogsworth and all looked horrified at the witch loomed over them glaring back down. Yet Riku for his part was not about to be intimidated and instead continued to eat as before not even bothering to glance back at her.

"Are you going to stand their or do you wish to join me." Riku said again snickering, he had a feeling this show of strength was something she admired.

He was correct for she sat down smiling, though darkly. "In a sense, we might have the whereabouts of your friend"

"Sora," Riku got up instantly

"Come child...Let's dine"

-000-

"So...What do you want" Riku asked

The sat together as the servants pored drinks and food, Maleficent didn't eat much compared to Riku who chowed down. He hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever and this was the first time in a while he was truly hungry. Steak, roast beef, sausage, everything anything delicious was his to consume as his leisure. It didn't even matter that he wasn't showing his manners, it felt a bit liberating in a sense.

Back home he always had to be on his best behavior around his parents. Prim and proper, the perfect son. Even at Sora's horse Riku always tried to put on the appearance of being a good child. Deep down he felt that Sora's own mother wouldn't have cared, she was always easy going that way. Still, he did not want to show his true colors to anyone. Afraid that it could just turn people away.

Only Sora and Kairi were the two he was the most true to himself.

Mrs. Potts came around every now and then offering drinks of tea, mostly to Riku, every now and then giving one to Maleficent though keeping chip far away from her as possible.

"I hope you are enjoying the food young Master Riku" Lumiere beamed turning to Maleficent and scowling, "And miss".

"Good" Riku muttered taking a bit of stake and taking a large bite out of it, "Glad I'm able to eat at all I suppose"

Cogsworth seemed proud, "Ah yes that is one of the finest cuisines if I do say so myself, going all the way back to the reign of King Louis….

"Enough" Maleficent barked causing the servants to jump, "Leave us...So we may dine in peace"

Jumping, the servants scattered as they headed out leaving Riku and Maleficent alone time in the dark room. Without them, it seemed as if the place darkneed. There was an eerie silence between the two of them. Riku just looked at Maleficent who gave a faint smile, wondering how genuine anything was with her. He knew that this was definitely not a trusting place, but survival wasn't about trust, it was about getting as far as possible. Sometimes doing the unruly thing would be necessary.

"You have quite the appetite," Maleficent snickered taking a sip of her drink, "Perhaps your hunger for other things will aid in your quest".

"Like what?" Riku asked taking a bite of a turkey leg.

"Darkness"

Riku put his food down to wipe his mouth before he spoke, he looked at her confused, "Darkness? I don't think you can eat that"

For a moment he felt like Sora it sounded like a dumb joke and cringed eternally.

"Of course not child". Maleficent chuckled. She put down her cup as her other free hand gently twisted with her staff. "But clearly you yearn for it, otherwise you would not have ended up here as you did"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this world is quite difficult to get too, it is not attached to the world of light compared to the other realms that make up the grander universe. So that means you must have some sort of attachment to the darkness. It is something that you and me share in that regards".

Riku raised an eyebrow taking another bite of chicken, "What are you...Some sort of demon then?"

Maleficent just laughed, "Only to my enemies...No I am a fairy, I hail from a land called the Enchanted Dominion, a place of wonder and enchantment, probably something far beyond what your world is like given your reaction to everything so far".

She went on to go how she was one of many faires among the land. Apparently her world was ruled over by a man named Stephan and his Queen. Maleficent went on about how much of a world of light it was. Nature apparently played a large part of its composition and apparently that she had the power over nature, especially the thrones and vines of the world. It made her both someone who had powers of darkness but also over the natural elements as well.

The more she talked the more Riku realized just how regal she came off. This was not only just some witch or fairy, but someone of the upper crust. Perhaps a noble, though he didn't want to dig into it much. Some things were best left unknown.

"Well...My world isn't that _enchanted_ unfortunately" Riku sighed in defeat, "Mostly just an Island, no magic, just people...Annoying people"

"Base then" Maleficent asked lifting her glass, "You are in good company child"

"Very base, that's sure"

Maleficent smiled, "I see, no love lost for your home".

"Not really" Riku leaned back in his chair, why was he answering this witches question, still better to be polite then rude, "It wasn't the unique place ever, I had a few friends like Sora and Kairi, but honestly, it wasn't anything to be proud of"

Riku signed. It was strange talking ill about his Island home, he supposed he should be sad that it was gone. Though deep in his heart he didn't care. Whenever he thought of home there was nothing but an empty feeling. Hollow, completely void of emotion. Utter nothingness.

Maleficent smirk widened, "I understand, my own world was far to base, to tangled in the light of my fellow fairies, for them to truly understand. They used their magical abilities yet never to their full potential. They were almost afraid of the darkness, didn't understand it, refused to wield it, hence why I was an outcast among the rest of my kind. Throughout the years though I've realized that study of the darkness was not in vain and has led to many remarkable discoveries".

"I know that feeling" Riku eyes narrowed, "So, can the darkness help find my friends, I'm only interested in finding Sora"

"Of course," Maleficent nodded, "It can do many things that your heart desires"

"Well what I desire is Sora...and Kairi" he said, hestating on the second, "And a way for us to travel the world free of interference"

"Such ambition"

"I like to think big"

"Good," Maleficent eyes narrowed, "You will need it in order to survive in the world, for they are cruel and do not show mercy to those who are not ready to face them.''

"I'm not afraid". Riku said, his face becoming stern, a darkness growing in his yes.

Maleficent just chuckled, "I am glad to hear that child, I am very glad indeed".


	9. Day of Departure

Day of Departure

" , my hand is starting to hurt" Sora said shaking his already sore hand

"Sorry kid, more customers are coming to see the Keyblade Master"

"But-"

"No buts, you live here you work here"

Sora sighed and pressed on sighing pre signed autographs before a mass of customers appear.

Ever since coming to the Mystery Shack he had agreed to help out anyway he could while Donald and Goofy prepped there vessel for the big trip to explore the worlds. His excitement was through the roof just thinking about it. Unfortunately during this brief time Pines had decided that having a Keyblade Master in his home was good for business and could be quite profitable in the long run. Since the battle of the Heartless, Sora had found himself becoming a bit of a local star. Kids would point at him saying he beat the giant monster while even adults ooed and awed at him. So much so that they were lining up at the Shack just to get an autograph or photo.

"_See kid your famous!" Stan would say as he signed autographs, and took random pictures with people "Oh by the way I get one hundred precent of the profits from your liking"_

_"Um, okay?" Sora would say unsure what he meant._

_Dipper would just pass them and sigh muttering, "Should have unionized" before walking away._

Thus Sora found himself now as a prop in Stan's already museum to weird and the scamming. Signing autographs and shaking random peoples hands. He was becoming a real town star only because he was lucky and was able to defeat a giant Heartless.

Overall though Sora did enjoy his time at the shack. Apart from the forced upon fame he enjoyed the people who worked there.

Soos for example was a friendly handyman that Sora met first thing he arrived. Already he was quite the friendly fellow, chubby and jolly he embraced him instantly and found his tale quite intriguing. He was definitely loyal to Stan though, and dedicated worker at the Shack.

Wendy on the other hand while she wasn't a good employee she was quite a chill teen. Being around Riku's age was definitely something that made Sora comfortable to be around. He could see why Dipper liked her though, she was quite cool in her own way. Always relaxed and calm she was definitely a breath of sanity in an otherwise crazy house. However she did have some questions for him.

"_So like, that key thing is gonna like save us?" She asked one day while Sora was sitting in the living room alone._

_Sora looked down at his empty hands, "Um, I guess so"_

"_Seems strange don't you think, some sorta magic Key that's gonna save everything. Bring back our homes, families, that sorta thing"_

"_I mean, that's what Leon said"_

_Wendy sighed, "I guess, just I hope he's right, I lost a lot that day, I was just glad I was in the shack when it all went down"_

"_You seem to have good friends here though"_

_Wendy smiled looking at the Pines family from the store, Dipper in particular "Yeah-Yeah I do"_

"_Eh, it's your typical magical mcguffin" Soos, another of Stans employees, pointed out, "Standard issue for most JRPG's, Sora you seem to be a typical anime hero destined to save the universe on many occasions"_

_"Uh…."_

_"Yep, I can just see it now, an epic tale with a lot of convoluted plot, but all heart"._

Then finally there was Dipper and Mabel themselves, he had already gotten to know them but they were quite interesting in there home setting. Dipper constantly wanting to learn about the Keyblade, performing various tests in secret whenever he was just very nice and loving, quite welcoming too. Even knitted Sora a sweater to take with him on his journey. There were a few others too who lived here.

"Hello Master Sora." Sora looked up to see Dippers pet bird Zazu sitting on the counter with his usual dower stair. "Hoping you are enjoying your short visits here than the eternity that I will probably be forced to suffer."

Sora smiled and nodded back

Zazu was a talking bird from another world. Apparently he was some royal advisor to a Lion King from what they said. He hated living at the Mystery Shack but had nowhere else to go. Plus Dipper wanted a pet that would match Mabel's pet pig waddles in coolness apparently.

"Being Stan's latest dancing monkey I see," Zazu sighed, "Believe me, I know what it was like to get the spotlight, hill switch to the next thing eventually"

Sora looked at his aching hand and pouted, "I hope so"

Things were calming down now

"Hey Sora!"

Sora looked up to see Dipper and Mabel along with Donald's nephews Huey, Duey and Louie and friend Webby all approach them. These last few days had seen a growing friendship between this group of kids. Apparently though Scrooge and Stan were having a bit of a money making competition though around town.

"Sorry about Stan." Dipper said as Sora hid from the crowds in the living room. "He's getting a little paranoid ever since he met Scrooge...and you are kinda famous these days"

Huey shrugged "Well my Uncle is pretty good at business so...You know, can't really complain there, he's not the richest duck in the world for nothing".

Dipper looked like he was about to throw a retort but couldn't.

"Nope" He sighted, "Probably right, Mable, we better get ready to bail Stan outta jail again soon. Knowing him, this is gonna get ugly and quickly"

Sora let out a soft sigh as he sat down on the center chair next to the T.V. before returning the conversation to the topic"I should expect some fame, I mean…I am the Keyblade Master." He snickered a bit at the sound of the title. "I'm just not really used to it."

"Fame is awesome, people will give you stuff for free and you get to cut in line at theme parks!" Mabel exclaimed, eyes beaming with excitement. "Now, we need add grappling hooks to your pack."

"Why grappling hooks?" Sora asked.

"Because grappling hooks are always good for adventure." Weby declared, excitement and thrill in her voice. "They are the soul that makes it all worthwhile. As well as a good conspiracy board."

"I like the way you think." Mabel replied giving Weby a sly wink.

"Sister, you and I are gonna have a good time together while were here"

"Plus they are good at smashing stuff by accident." Duey snickered.

Sora laughed. It was nice that this time before he left he had some help packing. Dipper had personally taken it upon himself to draw him a list of very specific items for it brings. Huey, Donald's most organized nephew also chipped in. However Mabel and the others tended to want to add a few extra bizzare things like grappling hooks and weird funny glasses. He wasn't going to question it, he could use all the help he could get at this point.

"He doesn't need grappling hooks Mabel." Dipper intervened. "He needs books."

"Agreed' Huey nodded

He grabbed a pile of books and began to shove them inside the backpack filling it to the brim with books.

"Now books, books are the real soul of adventure. Research, knowledge, knowing all the strange and unique things out there." Dipper explained, sounding philosophical. "If one doesn't have knowledge what' the point."

Huey nodded. "Never can be to prepared. Also here have a Woodchuck hand guide, good for camping and adventuring...Might need some marbles too that could be helpful"

"Oh sweaters lots of sweaters!" Mabel insisted on getting a bunch of her knitted ones many with pictures of girly things on them. "I made most of them myself ...I have a lot of time on my hands ...A ...Lot ...of ...time."

"Sweaters aren't on the list Mabel, I have this thing perfectly organized from items 1-99." Dipper yelled holding out the list. "See, everything needed and how much."

Sora tried to lift up the sack by found it difficult to lift. "Uh…Might have gone a bit overboard. I'm all for learning about what's out there ...but this is a bit much."

"Nonsense." Dipper dismissed. "Never can have too many books. I learned that from my Uncle Ford"

"Also take plenty of pictures and send them to me when you are gone. "Webby added. "Gotta piece together whatever grand conspiracy is going on.

"Conspiracy board?" Sora asked, still struggling

"Yeah ...Someone big is going on you know, stars just don't go out for no reason. Plus Dipper said that his Uncle worked for that Ansem the Wise guy, I feel there something far bigger going on and I wanna find out what." Weby said sounding determined.

Dipper smiled. "I like the way you think. While Sora going out, we'll make this home base and find out how to take out the Heartless from here."

Sora continued to try and lift the bag up the chair. But the thing was so heavy that he was hardly able to get it up but just a few inches. He began to wonder if someone had packed rocks in it. This continued for a few minutes until suddenly he found the bag lifting up and landing by his side.

"Here let me help you."

Sora looked up to see Dipper's friend Wendy who had walked in without them noticing lifting the sack on to the chair.

"Thanks" Sora said again/

"Yeesh, you already overwhelming him with your darkness" Wendy chuckled, looking at Dipper

Dipper immediately froze, his cheeks turning a bright red from embarrassment. Sora knew that look all too well, it was a look he would give Kairi every now and then when he felt something warm in his heart. Mabel had told them since the moment the two had met Dipper had formed a crush on Wendy, one that he tried to conceal yet did so quite poorly. It was the secret that everyone in his world knew, except for Dipper himself.

"Uh Dipper ...Dipper…" Mabel said waving a hand in front of her brothers face.

Dipper shook his head quickly and realized the problem with the bag. "Oh uh, yeah sorry it's a heavy."

Once the bag was secure Wendy sat down on the chair armrest and stretched, she looked tired. She had a few bags over her eyes as they glossed over. Yawning, she took a long stretch before turning back to look at the group.

"Hey uh ...Sora." Wendy said scratching the back of her neck. "Stan wants you to um ...Sign some photos."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Well because of his whole make you a star and sell your likeness scheme. Also he said that because you are staying at his house so it's his rules. I told him he was being dumb but I work and now live here...so….." Wendy bit her lip.

Sora sighed knowing he couldn't say no. "Alright.

"Gee, Grunkle Stan is really banking on Sora and the Keyblade." Mabel muttered in embarrassment, "What's next? Sora dolls"

"To late" Wendy muttered, "Already started making designs for them".

"I've only defeated that heartless a while ago, I'm I really that famous?"

Wendy sighed. "This is a small town, and a lot of the news is bad, people latch on to the good stuff. Believe me, though maybe it will be fifteen minutes of fame and then you'll be a nobody again"

Dipper sighed. "Well best we can do and see if this Money making scheme blow up in his face, and hopefully be able to pick up the pieces...Still, wish I could get fifteen mintues of fame. Really make Grunkle Ford proud"

"Oh brother" Mable muttered.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sora asked.

"The money scheme part or Dipper wanting to be a hero part?"

"Uh...Money making?" Sora asked understanding Dipper mind set.

"Grunkle Stan and greed go hand in hand" Mabel explained. "I mean come on Anti-Heartless spray. He also once tried to sell fake houses to the poor refugee's I mean who does that."

"We don't have a lot of friends for a reason." Dipper groaned.

Sora grimaced. "Sorry to hear that."

"Okay Sora, time for pictures" Stan took him by the hand.

"Again," Dipper muttered, "Should have unionized"

Then to Sora's horror a bunch of people with cameras approach him and take pictures, some were shaking his hand while others were screaming his name. From behind Sora could see Stan take money from all of them and put it in the register grinning widely, however it was becoming harder to see with the constant flashing of the camera's light. He could feel his body being tugged and pulled in various directions and the people inside tried to get a picture with him. Some wanted to be next to him, others wanted to hug him, a few girls wanted to kiss him. Did fame really do this?

"What's going on?" He asked.

Stan laughed. "Well, you're my latest money maker! Come, step right up and see the Keyblade Master!"

"Grunkle Stan you can't do that to him," Dipper protested.

"Why? He's staying here and it's my rules," Stan replied. "Least he could do is help us remain out of crippling poverty… Especially after last week."

"What poverty! We own this place. Not like we are going to starve," Dipper yelled.

"Still, can never be too prepared."

Sora didn't know how to handle all of this. He didn't consider himself famous, he only really defeated one monster and even that he felt it was a fluke. Donald and Goofy had much of the heavy fighting, he wondered if they were dealing with this. Suddenly however the chaos would end and his mind came back too when Leon entered the room. His lumbering boots beating on the floorboards.

"Hey Keyblade Master, can we see you're Keyblade!" One of the customers shouted.

Sora remained silent.

"Of course!" Stan said. "Pay up first!" Everyone groaned as they tossed a few more coins into Stan's sack. "Ok kid...show them!"

Sora looked at Stan and then everyone. He had never actually summoned the Keyblade before. The last few times he held it the thing had just come to him out of luck and chance.

"Well...Can you do it?" One of the crowns members asked

Sora looked up seeing their eyes staring back at him causing his heart to beat at ten times the pace. He couldn't summon his Keyblade on a whim and he knew it. It always appeared at random at this point. After all, he was just new to this. Yet, everyone continued to watch with excited anticipation. Slowly, he extended his hand and tried his best to summon his Keyblade. He took a deep breath hoping for something… anything… until.

"Ugh, Stan can't you get this place repaired?" Leon muttered one of his boots getting stuck when one of the floorboards snapped. "Really, this is a health hazard."

The door opened as all of Sora's concentration was gone. "_Saved by the bell."_

"Depends, is it for free?" Stan groaned.

"No."

"Then I won't fix it."

"Always thinking of others' safety aren't you, master Pines." Zazu muttered under his breath.

Leon rolled his eyes before turning to Sora. "Ready to go, Sora?" He looked up to see the crowd in front of Sora trying to take a picture. He turned to glare at Stan who merely shrugged.

"Hey what can I say, he's a star." Stan said.

"Because you sold tapes of him fighting!" Leon yelled. "Don't think I didn't see."

"Well I….

"Ok everyone time to go." Leon said pushing the people outside. They moaned in disappointment, but he didn't care.

Finally Sora was free from the mob, thankful to Leon. His eyes were starting to flash a bit as they slowly returned to normal. Hopefully none of the cameras did any permanent damage. He could feel his arms spasm a bit from getting constantly pulled and tugged like a rag doll. Yet at this point, he cared more about the fact that everyone had left and that he did not have to show off his non existent skills with a Keyblade. Once they all went, Leon walked up to Sora to make sure he's ok.

"Sorry about that." Leon said glaring at Stan. "Guess you're famous here now."

"Yeah." Sora said chuckling. "Not really use to that."

"Never be, it sucks." Leon muttered. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, you'll be back soon." Mabel said. "And try to smile Sora, you look like a sour sauce."

"Yeah, you got an adventure to get going." Dipper said sounding excited. "Wish we could go, but will stay here and give you any info we can find."

"Thanks guys, appreciate it."

"Good luck spiky hair dude," Soos waved. "It's just like one of my RPG's. Makes you wonder what kind of role I would play in one of them. I always wanted to be a party member myself, but sadly part of me knows I might be confined to the rule of NPC."

With those final words, Sora waved goodbye to the Mystery Shack gang, hoping that he could see them once again. Leon opened the door for him and he walked out. He took a deep breath outside. His legs felt a bit heavy as he moved, for every step he took was another step closer to his grand adventure.

"Yeah… I'm ready."

-000-

Sora could see Donald and Goofy from afar.

As they packed, Scrooge and Launchpad arrived, both seemed sad that they had to go so soon.

"Good luck Donald, and be careful now… You never know what kind of monstrosities await yee out their, or worst my old business rival Glomgold… He could be helping those no good Heartless knowing him," Scrooge said, eyeing his nephew carefully

Mrs. Beakley nodded . "Yes, knowing what's going their there are many foul enemies afoot."

Suddenly from the main road, Donald could see Sora and his nephews arrive along with Leon and the others. The first thing he noticed was his boys running up to him to give him a big hug. Donald received it by holding them tightly in a warm embrace.

"Aw...boys." Donald said warmly.

"To bad we can't come with you." Louie said.

Donald rolled his eyes. "You know it's dangerous, beside you'll be with Uncle Scrooge."

"We know, we know…" They all said in unison.

"Now be good."

"Ok...We promise….

"Good luck Mr. Duck, going to unravel the conspiracy." Weby said giving him a salute. "I already got my board all started and ready to go."

Aerith, Yuffie and Cid had also joined them off to say goodbye as they headed of. Donald looked at the large crowd and gulped, all these people were now counting on him as well as Goofy and Sora to find the King and hopefully put an end to whatever crisis that was befalling the worlds. Strain now started to come over him, but he couldn't lose his nerve, at least not yet.

"So um… Ready to see our ship, Sora?" Donald asked.

"You bet!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Thanks Leon for everything." Sora said.

"Hey don't get all mushy on me, i'm sure you'll be back soon. This can be H.Q for your travels in case you need to restock or load up."

"Hopefully we'll find the King soon." Goofy said.

"Be careful you guys." Yuffie said.

Aerith nodded. "Good luck."

Leon gently put a hand on Sora's shoulder holding it firmly. "Remember Sora, ever world out there is different, with its own rules and customs. Some have magic, others don't, while others well...you'll figure it out as you go along.. Try to keep a low profile though. Like I said before the Heartless are still looking for you ok. But I think you'll be in good hands." He took out a small device and handed it to Sora, "Take this, it'll let us communicate with you even a word away. Nifty thing Phineas and Ferb made."

"Hey I helped too you know." Cid's muttered taking a bit out of his tooth pick

"Thanks! I will." Sora said, smiling.

"Come on Sora, I want you to see the Gummi Ship." Goofy said with excitement.

"A ship? Like a ship that can travel to other worlds." Sora asked getting excited.

Scrooge nodded. "Yep, I designed her myself, probably one of my proudest achievements if I do say so myself."

"And boy is she a beauty to pilot." Launchpad said.

"Yeah just not by you." Donald muttered.

Sora couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. He rushed passed Donald and Goofy and headed towards the main gate, pushing the door open to look at the ship and marveled at what he saw.. It was a red paint glowing against the lights of the town. Carefully he walked around it to get the full view, impressed by just how massive it was from the outside.

"This is amazing." Sora said his voice sounding euphoric.

"Just wait till you see the inside."

Goofy opened up the main hatch. The large staircase lowered itself all the way onto the ground. As soon as it finished landing Sora ran up to enter the main bridge. He began taking it all in from the various buttons and knobs on the control to the view from the window dome that surrounded them.

On the control panel Chip and Dale walked up and gave Sora a firm salute.

"Chip!"

"And Dale!"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

Sora blinked and looked at the two of them confused. "Um ...Hi."

"Chip and Dale are the ships chief engineers." Goofy explained.

Unsure how to answer Sora just shook his head and smiled. After a moment of awkward silence Sora sat down on one of the chairs while Donald sat up by the control room and began activating the ships main computer. He put in the Gummi Block through a tiny slot as the main computer began calculating the coordinates.

Sora looked outside and saw the town one more time. In the distance he saw Leon and the others talking to one another before they walked off. Donald saw his own nephews leaving with Scrooge and Launchpad walk off.

"So...Off to the world right?" Goofy asked.

"Yep." Donald signed, "Off to the first world."

Suddenly the ship began to shake as the ship began to rise into the air. Sora looked out the window as he saw Traverse Town become smaller and smaller until it became nothing but a floating town flying in the air. Around them were dozens of stars completely surrounding them.

Sora's eyes widen in shock of it awe. "This is amazing ...Oh I really wish now Riku and Kairi could see this."

"Ok everyone." Donald pressed a few buttons causing the engines to turn on, Sora heard the loud roar of the engines. "Get ready...and ...go!"

The sky around them began to churn until it turned into a large vast blue. Sora could feel the ship flip forward as they began to push forward and head off.

Now the journey had started. Sora was off, whole new worlds awaited.


	10. Interlude: Disney Castle

Interlude: Disney Castle

"Anything?" Queen Minnie asked as she put another book away.

Ludwig Von Drake sighed as he kept fiddling with the computer, "Nope. This stupid thing's transmissions keep getting finagled!" He banged the screen a few times. "Stupid, no good higgilty machine!"

"Well keep trying, please!" Queen Minnie pleaded as she leaned up against her chair. "We haven't heard anything from Donald and Goofy in almost a month now! I'm starting to worry about them."

"As am I! I don't want Donald to get hurt, or worse." Daisy added.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thankfully, we are still able to track them through the main computer. Gadget has been monitoring them twenty four seven."

Her Majesty grew weary. Day by day passed, and updates from Donald and Goofy became less and less. Reason being was that there was very little news to report. All there was just the same. Visit a world, do something, rinse and repeat. But the boy Sora was learning, so at least a small glimmer of hope remained. But would it be enough. Could a mere child, around the same age as Goofy's own son Max, could save them all from the growing tide of darkness that was soon to come, if it had not come already?

"Well, at least we should be thankful that those Heartless creatures aren't coming for us just yet." Ludwig Von Drake commented as he kept working on the machine. "Though, I heard rumors of some rumbling with Glomgold and the Beagle boys doing some strange underground work."

"Scrooge's rival?" Queen Minnie asked?

"Yeah, when the coppers caught the beagle boys they found the strangest of things."

"What?"

"Hearts?"

Daisy grimace. "...Hearts?"

"Yeah, sparkly one's too! Trust me, it ain't the organ. Something more is going on there."

Taking a sigh, Queen Minnie leaned on her chair behind her desk and wondered just what the King was doing, if he was still alive. She had wished that he had told her more of what was going on in the other worlds, instead of being stubborn and keeping things to himself! Yet knowing him for years, the Queen knew that the King was known to be stubborn, preferring to take on the responsibility and sacrifice himself while shielding his loved ones from whatever dangers were going on.

She remembered the last time he was like that. It was seven years ago. Seven years ago, something happened that had caused the King and his then teacher Master Yen Sid to traverse the various worlds. While she didn't know what was going on then, all she could know was that it had something to do with another growing darkness during that time and when that darkness had been defeated, the King returned victorious. Yet that was not the full story for she remembered that ever since then something always troubled his mind, some sort of closure that had not been met. For years, she tried to get it out of him what it was and yet never could.

Something deep down, however, told her that whatever happened those seven years ago, had something to do with whatever was going on now.

"Your Majesty, we are getting word from Traverse Town." Ludwig Von Drake called, activating the main computer screen inside the Study. "About bloody time if you ask me, stupid machine should be working...Blasted no good higgity piggity machine….work darn you!"

Queen Minnie nodded, leaping from the chair on her desk and walking up to the desk. With a single push of a button. Scrooge McDuck appeared on the screen, giving a polite bow before speaking.

"Your majesty," Scrooge said, giving her a firm tip of the hat.

"Scrooge," Minnie nods, "any word from Traverse Town?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from behind the old Duck as a bunch of smoke began to cover the screen, quickly dissipating as a south accented voice began to yell behind the camera. A bit of muttering and screeching came in the background.

"Bloated, no good Heartless laser! I knew I should have added an extra Gizatron to the Megaltracks."

"What was that?" Queen Minnie asked, giving a curious expression.

Scrooge gave a loud cough. "Sorry about that, that was just Cid working on a Anti-Heartless weapon, apologies."

"No need….Now...how is Traverse Town?"

"Merlin is safe, yet unfortunately there has been no word on the whereabouts of Master Yen Sid. Sadly, it seemed we might have lost the old lad to those blasted Heartless."

Queen Minnie sighed. If this was true and Yen Sid was missing, then perhaps their most magical ally who could probably rival any of them. For years, he had taught the king in the ways of many magical feats. This news caused her to sigh, putting her head down in a brief moment of despair before looking up, re-composing herself.

"And Sora?" Queen Minnie asked.

Scrooge sighed. "Still very clumsy with that Key, but Donald and Goofy are keeping a eye on him. Along with their new companion."

Queen Minnie seemed surprised. "New companion? Who?"

"Some young lad named Riku. Apparently, he and Sora are best friends from his own world. But, Your Highness, we know who's behind it."

"Who?" She asked, eyes widening with shock.

"Maleficent!"

Queen Minnie took a moment to think. "I have heard of that name from a few people, but not know of her personally."

"Aye, and the worst part is Pete is working for her."

"PETE!?" The Queen and Ludwig said in unison. "My former captain of the guard!?"

"Aye. So I'd be careful on who you'd mention it too, if I recall Goofy's son Max was pretty close to that cat's son. Don't know if we can necessarily trust him."

Minnie nodded though didn't completely trust his sentiment. Once upon a time, it was Pete, not Goofy, that had been the King and Queens former Captain of the Guard. They thought he was a skilled fighter and good leader who knew how to get things done. But they were both naive and realized that he was nothing more than a schemer interested in taking the throne for himself and locking Minnie and the King in a tower for all eternity. It was not until Goofy managed to defeat him with his own unique sense of charm and goofiness that Pete was banished to another dimension by the King for treason, only to be released when he learned his lesson.

She guessed he apparently didn't.

The Queen was tired, ready to return back to her desk. Before she could even taken another step, however, the doors to the study burst open, as the young squire Max burst in, tripping over his feet and landing fat face on the hard pavement Pete Jr. standing right behind him with a embarrassed expression. Daisy giving him a disapproving glare.

"I told you to be careful!" Daisy yelled.

"Sorry,sorry, just wanted to see if I can talk to Dad." Max said getting up and looking up a empty screen. "And I missed it, didn't I?"

"Hey, what's up about my dad?" Pete Jr. asked.

Max got up from the ground, wearing training armor it made him difficult for him to walk. He had been trying it on ever since his father had given him the responsibility of looking after the Queen. In reality it sometimes felt they were looking after him. Yet in reality, it was more of a fifty-fifty partnership. Everyone was scared, nobody knew if the Heartless would invade. Now with word of this Maleficent behind all of it, it could only be a matter of time. Yet still, the Castle was protected by several magical defenses placed there long ago. Hopefully, it would at least give them a fighting chance should the Heartless dare attack.

Minnie sighed. "Apparently, your father is working with the Heartless and is partially responsible for what is going on."

"Oh, I see…." Pete Jr sighed and his ears flopped down.

"It's okay." The Queen replied, giving him a warm smile. "You are not to blame for his own mistakes."

"Yeah man, I'm still your buddy." Max said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks man. Still…."

Max then turned to the Queen with his own look as he looked over to the screen. Scrooge watching the whole thing with a mix of annoyance and impatience.

"Do you know when Dad will call back?" Max asked, looking at the blank screen.

"I don't know," Queen Minnie said holding his hand, "but you will see him again soon."

Max sighed, "I miss him."

"I know the feeling, I miss the King every day. Thinking about him and wondering if he's safe."

"Oh, I, uh, didn't mean…."

Queen Minnie held a hand and patted Max's gloved one. "It's okay, I know, we all love someone gone missing."

"I have Donald, I think of him constantly too." Daisy said. "And I hate the fact that we can't do anything but just sit around here!"

Ludwig Von Drake then spoke up. "Well, we can at least help those who lost their world. It seems like whatever is getting people to Traverse Town, also seems to be getting people here. Jiminy Cricket was the first, but more are coming."

"Poor dears," Queen Minnie sighed, "if we can some good here then at least that is something. For now, at least."

"But what about if they can't find the King? Or even find stop the Heartless?"

Queen Minnie sighed. "Then we'll just have to think of something and wait."

"I'd be taking precautions to make sure things are safe back home." Scrooge added.

"I'll keep that in mind, but tell me more about Maleficent, the name sound familiar, yet I don't think I've heard of her."

"We'll she's bad news, that's for sure but that's all I can tell you. I'll keep an eye out here, see what I can do." Scrooge then gave the Queen a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, we'll find the King. I can promise that!"

"Thank you, Scrooge." Queen Minnie said nodding.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. Oh, and before I go, I'm working on a little project as part of the Gummi Initiative I started with the King years back. Hopefully will be able to have a few contingencies should…."

The Queen grimace causing Scrooge to pause.

"Well, I'm sure it won't come to that. Anyway, I better get going, the supplies needed for this can be a little hectic if misused and hopefully that no-good Pines doesn't get my shipment before I can take it! McDuck out!"

Ludwig Von Drake turned off the screen returning it back to a map of the stars, large black patches started to grow larger. Stars that were once worlds now completely gone thanks to the horror of the Heartless.

"Boy, the plot thickens ,eh, Your Majesty." Ludwig said, adjusting his glasses. "Pete is back and now this nasty Maleficent person… Things don't seem to be getting any better now."

"Indeed." Minnie said before turning in Max's and PJ's direction, "You two, head back to Officer Bonkers to help him with patrolling the castle. I'll send someone to get you should we hear from Donald and Goofy."

The two boys saluted though Max wasn't happy about it."Yes, Your Majesty!"

Minnie noticed Max's displeasure, "And Max, hang in there."

Max nods and leaves with PJ.


	11. Smile Darn Ya Smile

Smile Darn Ya Smile

The Gummi Ship traversed openly through the vastness of open space. Passing several large chunks of rocks and other pieces of rubble that was laidled around. The engine went at full blast, going hundreds of miles if not more a minute. As the time passed and boredom took hold, Sora took the opportunity to look around the ship and see what else laid inside. Many of the walkways an halls were small yet sizable enough for him to move, most of the doors were cabins for him, Donald and Goofy and a little kitchen area which he was more than happy to raid to make a nice large sandwich. One area in particular that he saw was appeared to be some sort of work out room. Several of what seemed to be practice swords were stacked up against the wall, as well as targeting areas for one to tests one aim. With such a opportunity Sora could not help but take one of the swords and start to swing it around playfully.

Sora began to let his imagination run a bit wild. Sora, a brave knight in shining armor off to save the Kingdom from whatever foul beast threatened it. Now he began to swing a bit more ferociously, pretending a great monster was in front of him trying to strike him down. It had always been a pass time of his to pretend to play hero. Found memories entered his mind when he was a child back on the Island. When he'd Riku and Kairi would run around the beaches playing around with wooden swords having grand adventures fighting off great beast like dragons and defending the castle from armies of monsters.

Those definitely seemed now like easier times even if time away from home had only been a few days.

"Take that foul beast." Sora muttered under his breath as he swung.

Sora held the blade tighter and struck it faster and with more ferciousty, channeling the hero's of tale he read as a child like King Arthur and Percy Jackson, a boy like him who was said to be related to a powerful deity. But Sora wasn't that type of person in reality, for one swing later and he suddenly found himself flipping over and landing on his back with a loud thud, the clanging of the sword signaling that it had slipped out of his hand. His eyes spun in his sockets as he head throbbed in pain a faded image hovering over him.

"Sora?"

"G-Goofy?" Sora said through bated breath. "Uh...H-Hi...Um…."

"Whatcha doing Sora?" Goofy asked as he helped him up.

Sora let out a loud moan and stretched his back. "Just being silly I guess. Sorry, I was board."

"You got a good grip on that sword Sora, but your style is all wrong." Goofy said taking the sword and picking it back up to hand it to him. "You gotta hold it form and not just swing it around willy nilly, it takes a certain amount of presion. Like when you were fighting the Heartless."

"I used to spar a lot back in the day on the Island." Sora explained, as Goofy stood behind him. "I know how to use a sword."

"Yeah well...I'm not captain of the royal guard for nothing...here I'll help. Used to help my son max all the time" Goofy still held firm.

"Son? I didn't know you were a dad?" Sora said sounding surprised

"Yep, he's my pride and joy...Now just lift it up and down and then side to side in a nice balance."

Sora paused, taking a moment before nodding. Following Goofy's instruction he lifted the sword up and down and swung it side to side. Gently in a nice calm rhythm. The more he tried this more it started to become a bit more natural to him. Still the sword was heavy and he wasn't used to such weight.

"Good job." Goofy smiled. "Now lets try blunting."

Sora nodded and blunted, only to hit himself in the face back accident.

"Careful Sora….Gotta blunt just right...Try again."

Sora did, this time being a lot more careful with his blunts. He tired a few more times, only a few times did he hit himself in the face knocking himself a step back. Still the more he tried the more he started to get a hang of it. Hopefully, he thought, if he'd practice more then maybe he'd get the hang of using his Keyblade. Speaking of….

"Do you think we should try actually using the Keyblade instead of the sword." Sora asked.

Goofy shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Sora nodded and held out his hand. But instead of the Keyblade coming to him, nothing happened. He looked at his palm giving it a fierce shaking. "Hey what gives?"

"Do you know how to summon it?" Goofy asked.

"Um….N-No not really."

"Hmm...that might be a problem. How did you get it the last time?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked unsure. "It just came to me when the Heartless started attacking, I-I'm not really sure how it works to be honest."

"Well don't worry Sora will find out together. Sometimes you just gotta practice and have at it a few times till you succeed, and if not, well...at least you tried."

Sora chuckled. "Thanks….You know uh….I-I never had fatherly advice like that before see my dad he passed before I got to know him."

"Ah gee Sora, I didn't know that...That's so sad." Goofy said frowning.

"It's ok, I still have my mom. Or I did till...well….I lost the island."

Goofy put a arm on Sora's shoulder causing him to look down in embarrassment. Normally he didn't talk about his father's passing, he prefered to keep those feelings to himself, with the exceptions of Riku and Kairi or his mother. Opening up to Goofy who was still a stranger to him felt odd .He was about to speak again before the door to the cabin opened.

"Hey you two…" Donald popped his head inside looking disheveled. "I've been looking all over, the Queen want to talk to you."

"The queen!" Goofy looked shocked.

"Sora too."

"The Queen?" Sora gulped.

He followed Donald and Goofy back to the main bridge. On the main screen the image of a royal looking female mouse in pink dress and tiny gold ground stood there. Sora started to hesitate as he approached, he never in his life ever had to deal with royalty before. Was there a protocol he had to follow, how deep did he have to bow. From what he read royals were stingy on these sorts of things tos start with.

"Your majesty." Donald said giving a firm bow. "We found the one with the Key! I present to you...Sora!'

Sora just stood there and to his own horror just waved and said "Hey."

Donald and Goofy froze looking stunned. Hey, hey...That is what he said to a royal. Sora knew that he had blown a big opportunity already. His skin turned red from just the sheer embarrassment of his action. Yet thankfully for him the Queen did not seem to mind, in fact she wrather, confused, unsure even.

"Oh…." She said, trying to be polite. "I-I did not expect the one the King was looking for to be...So young."

"Yeah, we were surprised as you are." Goofy said. "But Sora got a thing called a Keyblade."

"Keyblade…." The Queen said looking shocked. "I'm surprised, I thought the Keyblade Masters had gone extinct."

Donald seemed shocked and looked at Goofy. "Were we the only ones who don't know about the Keyblade's."

"Now, now Donald...It's ok." Queen Minnie assured. "Well Sora, we are honored that you have agreed to aid our Kingdom in this troubled time."

Sora blushed even deeper. "Y-You're welcome, you're majesty." He gave a slight bow.

"Dad! Dad!" Suddenly another image appeared on screen, this one of someone who looked just like Goofy, but a bit younger. "Dad is that you."

"Howdy Maxy." Goofy waved.

"Um….Dad….who's the kid?" He pointed to Sora.

Sora frowned feeling a bit offended. "Hey, I'm probably your age."

"Max this is Sora, he's the one who's gonna help us find the King. He's a Keyblade Master." Goofy said putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora this is Max, my son and pride and joy."

"Dad...That's just a kid." Max said sounding very confused.

"Hey I fought a giant Heartless a few days ago, heck I'm famous in a world." Sora exclaimed getting annoyed at the patronizing accusations.

Queen Minnie raised her hands. "Now, now….It doesn't matter. We have the Key that the King seeks, that's what matters the most. I hope you're quest is a good one Sora. Professor Von Drake is still monitoring the situation across the stars...sadly….they are getting worse."

Suddenly professors Von Drake came on screen. He looked quite disheveled and tired. Bags had formed under his eyes and he seemed quite frazzled.

"Stars keep going out. One by one. Even found a few outsiders from other worlds randomly pop up." Ludwig explained.

All three of them gulped nervously. So other worlds were also suffering the same fate as Destiny Island. More families being separated and lives being destroyed by these creatures. That thought alone made Sora's blood boil.

"Don't worry ma'am will find the King and stop this!" Sora declared boldly.

Donald and Goofy looked surprised, even Sora himself had trouble believing the words that came out of his own mouth. Little a day or so has passed and already he was sounding heroic. What actually drove him to this he would never know but whatever it was it sure pleased the Queen who gave him a polite nod.

"Thank you Sora….Good luck to you...Good luck to you all." With those final words she left the screen.

Sora sat down near a window seat and took a deep breath still a bit stunned that he actually made that bold statement. Rubbing his forehead he tried to relax and just think things through. Donald and Goofy sat down back at their respective seats and continued piloting the ship.

"Um...Excuse me." Sora looked down to see Jiminy Cricket looking down at him, only to hop onto his shoulder smiling.

"Oh...Hi...Jiminy right?" Sora asked.

The cricket nodded. "Yes, your chronicler at you're service. I was kinda hoping that maybe...well….it's silly but…..can I get a interview with you?"

"Interview?" Sora asked.

"Yes, for the journal, that way I am able to get as much information as possible, that way when we finish the mission, everyone will know your contribution. Of course that can only happen if people knew a thing or two about you"

Sora looked taken aback. Guess this was all part of the price of fame. Interviews, pictures, still little cardboard cutouts. With Jiminy thought, at least he could make a exception. Taking a sigh, he began to tell his tale of his life. At least the basics of it, from his mother, his friends Riku and Kairi and of course his life on the Island. From the waters that surrounded it, to the beaches were the children played, to the fishing lanes were boatman fished to bring to the local market. He went on like this for a few hours. Jiminy jotted down every single piece of information he could, Donald and Goofy also became interested in all of it. They especially leaned in when he began to tell his tail of the final days of the Island, from the stranger he met in the cave, to the dream he had, to the destruction and chaos that engulfed his home when the Heartless came and destroyed everything.

"Then...well…." Sora sighed. "You know the rest."

Goofy grimaced. "Gosh Sora, didn't know things got that bad."

"Yeah…" Donald sighed turning around and focusing on piloting the ship, perhaps a bit shaken.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, that's why I wanna help you guys...And find my friends...and family...mom"

Getting into his pocket Sora took out the Pampu fruit and looked it smiling. His last memory of the Island would be something he needed to keep safe. It was the promise he made to Kairi but now it would be to everyone. Come back home.

"I feel for yuh Sora," Goofy interrupted making Sora put the fruit back in his pocket. "Why if my Son max were lost I'd be looking for him everywhere i can. And Donal would if his family got lost too right."

"Yeah...Right. Donald sighed.

Sora could tell something more was there but never got the answer for suddenly a alarm went off. Chip and Dale crawled up and looked at one of the side screens.

"What's going on?" Chip asked.

"I don't know." Dale asked.

Donald looked over at the ships engine room and began to notice the gas gage going down at an increasingly alarming rate.

"We are running out of happy faces!" Donald yelled in a panic.

Sora walked up the gage to take a look. "Happy faces? Oh yeah ...I-I still don't get that."

"Positivity!" Goofy said, smiling. "That's how the Gummi Ship runs….At least this one does. That's what makes it unique."

"So...How do we fix it?" Sora asked, sounding glum.

"Easy...We smile." Goofy said, giving a big grin.

Sora looked taken aback. "Smile?" Sorry guys, I'm not really that much in a mood too."

"Ah come on Sora you just need to learn to find the joy in things." Goofy explained, as he began to go through some random junk scattered around the control room. "Lets see."

Goofy looked through one of the computer files and began to scroll through various data and items on it. Sora watched as he saw several data pads flickered on and off the screen until Goofy found the one he was looking for and beamed.

"Alright…..Sora...We're gonna get you to smile."

"Huh...How i don't…

To late. Music began to blast through the Gummi Ship. Jazzy music by the sounds of it. The sound of trumpets and a old timey beat filled his ear drums. The tune was quite lovely, he could feel the urge to tap his feet. But Donald and Goofy were way ahead of him on that, in fact, the two of them started to sing.

**Donald and Goofy**

_Smile darn yuh smile._

_You know all words are great worlds after all._

_Smile darn yuh smile._

_And by the way watch lady luck might give yuh a call_

**Goofy**

_Things are never dark as they are painted_

**Donald**

_Time for you and joy go get acquainted it._

**Donald and Goofy**

_Make life worthwhile._

_And come on smile...Darn yuh smile._

The two of them continued to dance, even Jimminy, Chip and Dale got onto the action.

"I don't know guys…" Sora still was unsure watching the music and dancing around him. "This seems a little...I don't know naive."

Goofy rolled his eyes Sora. "We aren't dumb Sora….But sometimes that's all you can do in times of crisis…."

"Yeah…." Donald nooded. "Now come on."

**Donald and Goofy**

_Smile darn yuh smile._

_For their is nothing you cannot overcome_

_Smile, darn ya, smile_

_And where the clouds appear you soon will find the sun_

Sora still watched unsure. "Yeah but guys what about the Heartless and…."

**Donald and Goofy**

_Life is really only what you make it_

_Stand right up and show them you can take it_

_Make life worthwhile_

_Come on and smile, darn ya, smile_

Sora just watched his own foot slowly begin to tap. The sound of music was starting to become contagious as he felt his lips curve up and begin to form a goofy grin. The music must have been working. He was actually smiling. And really starting to like these two companions of him.

Maybe they had a point, maybe all he had to do was just smile. If that could get him through this new found adventure. Then maybe just maybe, he could do it.

"Come on Sora...Join in the fun."

Sora smiled and began to dance. "Ok!"

"That's it. One more time"

**Donald and Goofy**

_Smile, darn ya, smile_

_You know this old world is a great world after all_

_Smile, darn ya, smile_

_And right away watch Lady Luck pay you a call_

_Things are never black as they are painted_

_Time for you and joy to get acquainted_

_Make life worthwhile_

_Come on and smile, darn ya, smile_

Once the music had calmed down Sora sat down, exhausted yet smiling. "Wow that was great."

"And we have full power." Chip said, looking at the gas gauge.

"Woo hoo!" Dale cheared.

Finally things like they were about to relax. That was until the Gummi Screen popped up again, showing them a map of their location. Donald zoomed in showing a tiny red dot approaching them.

"What's that?" Sora asked rising up from his seat to get a better look.

Donald began to push a few random buttons as he closed in on the signal. "It's…..Woah!"

"What's woah?"

"Its a royal Gummi block!"

"A what?"

"A royal gummi block, that's what Gummi Ships are made off, that mean it's what the Gummi Ship is made off ...But since it has the royal marking it means….The King has been here."

Donald pushed another button as the world began to emerge. A strangely shaped world, looking like a large pink mushroom. A few leaves and green hedges in the distant. Sora never saw a place like this as the Gummi Ship began to approach, Donald making sure to land the place properly before leaving his seat and entering.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We take the Gummi and examine it." Donald explained.

Sora nodded. "Ok ...How?"

"Just leave this ship and go. What else?"

It seemed strange but Sora shrugged and followed the two off. Donald opened the main door Goofy standing by his side. Already Sora felt his stomach twist, his first real world with the Keyblade. What would it be like, would it be bad, nice, calm, he didn't know. All he knew was that this was going to be his big chance, and he wasn't about to blow it. He'd show that just because he was a kid didn't mean he didn't have the stuff to take on the Heartless. Now together, all three of them took the first step.

Down

Down

Down the Rabbit Hole they went.

Where ever it lead, nobody knows.


	12. Down the Rabbit Hole

Down the Rabbit Hole

Sora thought going to a new world would be fun. A new experience, new sights, new sounds. Even without Riku and Kairi there must have been _SOME _benefit right? Well apparently not, for the first thing he did when he stepped out the Gummi Ship was find himself falling down a large colorful put down a black void, Donald and Goofy falling not to far behind him at this point.

Sora and his friends kept on falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Down a large rabbit hole it seemed.

It all seemed strange to him, but perhaps this was just all part of the process of traveling against the of him wanted to go into a full panic but he was too shocked to do anything, besides Donald seemed to have him covered in that department already.

They went down a large hole that looked like a black pit. Yet around them the walls were a checked color of various reds and purples. A collider of various images surrounding them creating an almost hypnotic sense around them.

"Flap your wings and fly!" Donald shouted trying to gain traction. "Hurry!"

"We don't have wings Donald." Goofy yelled waving his arms.

Sora seemed shocked. "Your a duck and can't fly?"

"I'm not that kind of duck!" Donald yelled.

"What kind of duck are you?" Sora yelled back

"Not important!"

Jiminy peaked out of Sora's pocket to write down notes in his journal. "Already one world in and already it's so strange...I love it, this will make an excellent part of the journal."

Goofy just leaned on his back looking relaxed. "Just go with the flow fella's, doesn't seem that bad."

"Doesn't seem that-" Sora did begin to notice that his free falling was slowing down, it almost felt like they were just majestically gliding downward instead of falling head on.

Perhaps Goofy had a point about relaxing.

Sora attempted to relax, leaning on his back, putting his hands behind his head, already he could feel himself gently slowing down this vortek instead plummeting towards a harsh collapse. Though he still wondered just how they got here in the first place. One minute they were going to land the Gummi Ship, the next they were falling. Perhaps none of that mattered though

"So how deep is this hole anyway?" Sora asked looking down at the black void beneath them not being able to see the floor.

"Looks pretty steep by the looks of it." Jiminy gulped holding onto Sora's pocket for dear life as they continued to float down, "Hope there's a landing soon, I'm starting to feel a little air sick"

Donald just kept flapping in a panic. "I don't know, and I don't wanna find out."

"Donald, you just gotta relax." Goofy said sighing as he leaned back closing his eyes. "Relax...Relax...Relax…"

Down.

Down.

Down.

Finally the ground began to appear below them, taking the form of a room, a nice armed leather chair leaning back against the wall next towards a small wooden coffee table and dresser, a lamp on top with a few books scattered around. Gently Sora landed on his feet as well as Goofy only Donald landed with a loud thud on his back.

"Huh! Relax indeed." Donald muttered as he got off and dusted off whatever suit had gotten into his feathers.

Goofy just got up, stretching his back as Sora looked around the strange hole they now found themselves in.

"What is this place?" Sora said noticing the furniture. "Looks like someone house."

It was a weirdly designed house, the hallway in front of them curved almost narrowing in the further down it went. The walls were a roso colored red and purple in checkered color pattern and the lighting was incredibly dim. Then a soft muttering came from a hidden corner as out of nowhere a white rabbit wearing a red suite looking a golden pocket watch. He adjusted his glasses and fidgeted as he looked at the time.

"I'm late, I'm late, the trial starts after eight, no time to say hello goodbye, I'm late, I'm I'm late." The Rabbit scuttered through the hall, going as fast as his little legs could take him.

"That was weird." Donald muttered, "Well first thing first Sora, Leon and Uncle Scrooge said that we need to be careful about the World order and being careful to not interfere in the affairs of-"

To late, Sora just seemed taken in by it, he rushed off calling out to the rabbit as he left Donald and Goofy behind. "Mr. Rabbit...Hey , wait up!"

"Sora!" Goofy rushed after him, Donald not so far behind.

Sora ran down the hallway trying to find the rabbit. The farther he went the less space he found himself being able to maneuver. He got onto his knees as the ceiling and walls started to get in on him.

"What's the big idea!" Donald yelled as he stopped behind Sora.

Sora tried pushing the ceiling and wall away to no avail. "I have no idea, at least there's a door though."

He grabbed hold of the knob and opened the door, only to find another door one smaller than the previous one. Sora was already beginning to realize that this was not going to be like Traverse Town. Like Leon said each world has its own rules and uniqueness to them.

Again he opened the door to only reveal a smaller one.

Sora scowled

He opened a third

Then a fourth

Than a fifth, each one revealing another door that was smaller than the last.

"OH COME ON!"

"Sora why do you wanna find that rabbit so much?" Goofy asked.

"Guys its a TALKING RABBIT, how can you not wanna find out ...," Sora pauses as he remembered Donald, Jiminy and Goofy weren't human. "Uh ...well I still think it's cool."

"Oh brother," Donald said, "Sora we have to respect the natural order of things, we aren't from here remember".

Sora rolled his eyes, "I am, I won't tell them were from another world, I just wanna see it, maybe talk to it a little then will look for my friends"

"And the king" Donald reminded him

"Yeah and the King, see easy peasy, will be able to do this no sweat" Sora's ease turned back into fruastration as he turned forward "...If I can open this stupid door!"

Eventually, after several more tries and growing frustration, Sora opened his sixth door that revealed and opening that was small enough for them to squeeze through if only just. For it was a tight squeeze and required a bit of pushing on their end just to get through.

Once inside they found themselves in a pink room, the walls were pink, the furniture was pink, even the ground was pink The only thing not pink was the brown wooden door at the end of the room and a large round gold door knob.

Donald pulled out a tiny machine from his pocket as it made a slight beep sound. "The Gummi!" he adjusted the knobs to look at the screen. "It's just beyond that door."

"Cool." Sora walked up to the door knob and grabbed it only for two eyes to sprout out from it. "_WOAH!_"

"N-Now what's all that racket."

Sora looked down at the Door Knob as it began to form eyes and a mouth, the actual knob part was it's nose, starting to wiggle after he took his hand off from it.

"You can talk, that's impossible!" Sora said, jumping back in surprise

"Impossible." The Knob chuckled shifting its nose a bit "My boy, anything is possible in Wonderland, even the impossible."

"Wonderland?" Sora repeated, "Must be the name of this place"

"State the obvious why don't you" The door muttered.

So this must be the name of the world they had arrived in. Well already there was definitely much wonder here. Narrowing hallways, talking Door Knobs and Rabbits. Sora wondered what other wonders would lay here in such a strange land. For a moment he looked to Donald and Goofy for answers before turning back to the Knob which had already returned back to sleep.

He tapped it again on the nose to wake it up.

"Ugh, can't a door sleep." The Knob groaned glaring up at Sora.

Sora laughed nervously. "Sorry, but uh, how do we get through you."

"Well," It gave a large yawn before continuing. "Try the bottle on the table, it should shrink you."

Sora turned around to see the table in front of them and two tiny jars labeled, 'drink me' on them. They didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary if a bit weirdly labeled. He picked one up and looked at it carefully opening the lid to smell it, yet could not find a sent.

"Give me that!" Donald grabbed the jar and examined it himself. "Let the magic expert tell you what's going on."

"Magic expert?"

"Yes, I am the King royal advisor on all things magic, I know everything that is magical."

Goofy nodded. "It's true, he studied at the magic academy."

"There's a magic academy."

"That's a secret!" Donald screeched glaring at Goofy.

"Oops, sorry Donald."

Donald then looked at Sora with a smug grin. "I was trained by the great Wizard Merlin, he knows everything about Magic from where he's from."

"Wait a minute," Sora looked confused now. "I thought the worlds weren't supposed to interact with each other."

"Wizards can." Donald corrected.

Sora seemed a bit strange that wizards could visit each other in worlds yet he had to be careful when interacting with others. Still if that was the way of the world, then he would abide, for now. Right now though he needed to take one of the jars to figure out just how to get past the door.

"So, should we drink it?" Sora asked.

Goofy shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Except if we die." Donald muttered.

Sora took the jar before Donald could respond and drink it. "Well, bottoms up."

"Sora wait-"

"It's not butter, but it's-" To late Sora found his body shaking for a few minutes before he shrunk to the size of a cricket, Jiminy for some reasons shrunk with him.

"Oh sure, why do I shrink too." He grumbled.

Sora looked up to see that everything had became massive. Donald and Goofy were now towering giants looming over him, the table that had the jars now standing tall like a tower. He had shocked to as he looked at himself, he felt normal, yet everything around him had grew. Though the reality was that he had gone tiny.

Donald looked down at Sora who was standing by his webbed foot. "Are you okay?"

"No so loud." Sora covered his ears as Donald's voice reverberated around him causing his ears to ring.

"Sorry Sora." Goofy whispered.

"Quick guys drink the jar." Sora said his voice squeaky to his friends though it was normal to him.

Goofy took the jar and drank it before Donald could stop him. In a moment he too was now Sora's size, now it was Donald's turn though he seemed hesitant to take it.

"Drink it Donald." Goofy called out.

Sora nodded. "Yeah take it."

Donald hesitated for a moment looking at the jar but eventually made a face that showed that he gave in. With a loud jug he took a swig of the mysterious substance and then in a puff grew to there level.

"Okay now what?" Donald asked Sora.

Sora shrugged as he moved about, everything was a lot larger now. "What do you guys think?"

"Your the Keyblade Master Sora." Goofy pointed out. "We should be following you."

"Me," Sora looked nervous as the wave of responsibility came over him.

"Yeah, the King said to follow you, so that's what we're gonna do." Goofy aside

Sora scratched his chin. "Oh well, hmm…" His eyes then saw the door and he rushed up to it feeling the stinky breath blow up against him as it snoored. "Hey ...Hey!" He waved up and down trying to get his attention. The door though just continued to snore loudly, his voice a mere tiny squeak to someone so large and massive. "Well this is just great." He muttered

The group looked for some sort of exit route, finding it in a small crack a few feet away from the door. It looked like a tight squeeze and all three would have to do some heavy maneuvering to make it through the hole, but if they could just manage to last a little bit, they might be able to find themselves on the other side of the wall and continue their hunt for the strange Gummi Block.

"So you guys think you can fit."

-000-

Sora, Donald and Goofy all had to squeeze as hard as they could as they pressed through the tiny crack in the wall. They could see the light at the other side of the wall. Something sunny indicating they were heading outside whoever house this was. But the narrow area was hard to maneuver, bones were being crushed and muscles were starting to spasm.

"Just a little further." Sora muttered trying to move his leg through the small crack.

Donald pushed behind. "I can't breath."

"Almost there." Goofy muttered stretching as far as he could.

They stretched as hard as they could almost making it out of the crack. Sora could feel himself sliding through until he popped out, flying a few inches in the air before landing with a small thud on something soft.

Looking up Sora saw himself laying on a plate of grass. He got up and turned around to see a wall standing behind him, a painting of small hills covered by a large hedge. To his other side was another large hedge, both of them spanning far and wide and going into several directions. It was a hedge maze, a actual large hedge madge. The sky above them though and the scenery around them though was fake looking, almost like cardboard. There were no smells, no wind, no sounds, just empty silence. All of it was fake and drawn, like out of something from a child's dream. Whimsical, yet strange. Like it was something out of a dream.

"What is this place?" Sora asked looking at the crack they had come from. "Where's the house?

"Looks like were in a maze." Goofy commented.

Sora headed forward as he explored the area trying to find any sign of the white rabbit. "Hello! Mr. Rabbit."

"There he is!" Goofy said.

A few feet ahead Sora saw the white rabbit turning a corner heading deeper into the maze. Quickly he followed him hoping to finally catch his gaze.

"Sora wait up." Donald called out.

Sora turned the same corner only to be tugged back Donald grabbing hold of his arm to stop him. He wanted to protest but quickly noticed that he was about to barge into some strange outdoor court area. A large pendulum stacked at the end and a dozen chairs lined together in rows, all of them seated by animals dressed in finely trimmed suites and dresses with whacky beaks some with long necks, massive colorful feathers.

One of them being the White Rabbit himself who headed to another podium on the left hand side blowing a large trumpet, looking exhausted.

"Presenting her royal majesty!...Her Majesty, her excellency her imperial highness, her all greatness….." The Rabbit continued to go on for a few moments slowly running out of breath" Her greatness of greatness ...The Queen of hearts."

Sora looked up at the large podium to see an extremely large bulky large cheeked woman appear, her dress red and black, with a tiny crown adorning her head, sitting on top a bulk of black bunned hair. She glared at everyone and when she spoke it was loud and bombastic.

"LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!" Her voice was so loud that it caused the wind to blow up against everyone. "NOW SOMEONE LOSE THEIR HEAD!"

All the guards stood at attention and began to sing.

_Someone will lose there head._

_The girl will lose her head._

_She tried to steal her heart_

_And tear apart_

_The Queen who left her bead._

_So now she'll lose her head._

_Alice will lose her head._

Two Guards who were in the shape of Deck Cards then arrived, in between both of them was a young girl, with long blonde hair wearing a blue and white dress, a tiny black bow on the top of her head. Sora saw her head to the stand. An uncomfortable feeling coming over him, seeing her scared and surrounded by harsh looking guards seemed wrong, it was unfair.

"You their, girl!" The Queen shouted pointing her tiny staff at her. "You have been accused for the theft of my heart."

The girl folded her arms and huffed. "First of, _you're majesty. _My name is Alice, thank you very much, and second I have done no such thing, I didn't even know that you could steal a heart let alone steal yours._" _

"Steal a heart?" Sora muttered watching this strange trial unfold.

"Are you defying me!" The Queen yelled.

"She's defying the Queen!" One animal muttered

"She's defying the Queen?" Another animal muttered.

"Take that down!" The Queen yelled at the note taker. "That's very important!"

The animals and guards all muttered and talked to one another as the Queen continued to yell and scream. Sora just watched feeling a sense of anger come over him. This poor girl was getting bully and here he was standing here doing nothing. He was about to out there but Donald again stopped him.

"What gives?" Sora asked turning to Donald who looked concerned.

Donald shook his head. "We can't interfere, we have to defend the world order."

"Border?" Goofy asked.

"Order!"

Sora grunted. "But this girls in trouble, and clearly it was probably the Heartless that did this not her. So as far as I'm concerned this is Keyblade Master business, and I'm the Keyblade Master right? This is a heroic thing...Right? I'm not wrong here"

"Well uh…" Donald heistated.

"I hereby decree!" The Queen declared her voice echoing through the room. "That due to the evidence that I have collected that Alice is ...Guilty!"

"And what evidence is this!" Alice asked sounding defiant.

"On the evidence that I am the Queen, and I say so that's why!" The Queen yelled. "Now, OFF WITH HER HEAD!

Sora had enough, he rushed over to Alice and stood in front of her now stopping the Card Guards from touching her again. He pushed them aside as the Queen and everyone else looked at him with curiosity and uncertainty. It appeared they had never seen anyone like him before in there world, he could say the same about them right now.

"Who dares defy my court!" The Queen of Hearts yelled glaring down at Sora.

Sora seemed unsure. "I'm Sora and I'm uh…..uh ...Here lawyer!" He said thinking of what Toffee had said back at Traverse Town.

"A lawyer?" The Queen of Hearts asked turning to her animal jury. "Write that down it's important."

"Lawyer!"

"Lawyer!"

"Lawyer!"

Sora nodded ."Yeah, and I know this girl didn't take your heart, it was the Heartless?"

"Heartless, what nonsense!" The Queen scoffed. "That sounds like something that could never exist here in Wonderland, and I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT EXIST IN WONDERLAND!"

Again her voice caused the wind to blow directly at everyone.

"Well I know they exist." Sora countered, "And I could prove it."

Alice looked confused as she eyed Sora with caution, "Who are you?"

"Play along, I can get you out of here," Sora muttered turning back to the Queen. "Yes, if I can bring you that proof then will you let her go?"

Sora could felt the tension rise as the court began to mutter and talk to one another thinking over his offer. His sense of bravado was slowly dwelling as he realized he had just jumped into something without really thinking it through. Alice herself seemed unsure of him eyeing him with suspension until the Queen banged her gabbell hard.

"Very well!" The Queen demanded. "I'll play this game, for games I like, go into the forest three, search the mountains and the tumtum tree, go through wonderland bend and knee, and make sure you beware the jabberwocky."

Sora blinked. "Um ...okay?"

"No go! Court dismissed!"

Everyone got up and moved around now leaving Sora and Alice alone together, Donald and Goofy walking up to both of them trying to figure out what's going on.

"Who are you exactly?" Alice said getting down from the podium? "Why are you helping me?"

"I'm Sora and we know that you didn't take that Queens heart."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad you don't think so but it's strange you would know how"

"We know things" Sora said coely.

"Yeah, like about the Heart-" Goofy was stopped by Donald before he could speak more.

"Order! Order!"

"You know, I've never seen you before in Wonderland" Alice said again, examining them closely, "And believe me I've been here a while...Perhaps a little to long if you ask me"

Sora frowned, "Are you, are you not originally from here too"

"Afraid so, not that Wonderland isn't lovely at times but I do miss home"

"I know the feeling" Sora could already feel a connection with this girl already. She too was a well worried traveler finding herself in a strange situation, it made him want to help even more, "Well, we're gonna help you"

"Can you?" Alice asked

Sora shook his head, "Yep, I know we can.

"We can?" Donald asked nervously.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we just need to lure the Heartless to us, they are after me with the Keyblade, then boom, we have evidence."

"What if that doesn't work." Donald asked.

"It will ...We just need to find a Heartless."

Alice tapped her chin thinking. "Well, I think one thing you should do is go into the forest and find the Cheshire Cat, he'd probably be able to help you."

"Alright, come on guys we got an entire world to explore." Sora beamed with confidence. "First stop, finding a Cheshire Cat."


	13. Sora in Wonderland

Sora in Wonderland

Wonderland was a strange place the more Sora and his friends began to traverse it. It's willy roads and

Once they left the Queen's court they found themselves in the middle of a vast thick forest filled with various bushy trees, giant mushrooms, various flowers of shapes, sizes and colors, all the while a vast emptiness darkness that illuminated as people moved forward. It was all so surreal and strange that none of them quite knew what to make of it.

Still, Sora wanted to find the evidence to free Alice from the Queen's grasp. He was determined to prove her innocent knowing that it was the Heartless who had done the deed. The passion burned within him as he moved further into the forest. He only wished his companions had the same passion for freeing her.

Sora couldn't help but marvel at everything around him. The sheer bizarreness of the place was a wonder to behold. It felt so dream like, so childlike, and in many ways quite innocent. Memories of his own childhood ran through his head to better times with his friends back home.

It only then just made him sad as he wished to return back to his beloved Island.

"This is a bad idea." Donald blurted out after a few minutes of going into the forest breaking Sora's thoughts. "We shouldn't be interfering, this isn't our problem".

Sora shook his head to process Donalds words. "That girl was in trouble, I wasn't about to let that crazy lady cut off her head. Besides it was the Heartless, shouldn't we be interfering because of it."

"Sora makes a good point." Goofy interjected. "If Sora has that them Key, then I think his instincts are the ones we should be following".

"Exactly!" Sora pounded his fists together. "See Goofy gets it."

Donald still seemed unsure I don't like it. "I don't like throwing caution to the wind."

Sora ignored them both. He wanted to help out Alice, something inside him told him that doing so was the right thing to do.

"Sora...Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What?"

"Sora, this is still a bad idea, jumping in heads deep without a plan, how are you ever going to find a Heartless?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, I'll figure it out, I just know that this is the right thing to do okay."

Donald sighed, "I don't know, I feel like we shouldn't be interfering."

"How are we interfering?" Sora argued. "Like I said this is the Heartless clearly, so as the only person who can stop them, then I should help."

"Not without consulting us though. We're supposed to be a team, that means you have to at least ask us before making a decision."

Sora eyes narrowed.

"Donalds right." Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder journal under his arm. "Making brash decisions only leads to trouble, you should talk it over with the rest of us. You might be Keyblade Master but that comes with responsibility to the others you travel with in your party."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, we're _HELPING _how bad can it be."

"_Oh don't feel to bad my boy." _A mischievous voice came from the threes echoing around them causing Sora to jump back in fear. "_Every world is defined by its particular boundaries within which some understanding of reality emerges a truth. Two truths cannot co-exist and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is conflict and chaos is spawned." _

"Who's there." Sora yelled clenching his fist for a fight.

Up above a tree a large cheshire like grin emerged, followed by a hat, and a body, fluffy with dark purple stripes around light pink ones. It's large fat tail swung from side to side as he leaned back on the branch. Sora took notice of a large cat looking down at them chuckling as it casually sat on it's big round belly humming a little tune.

"Or maybe it doesn't speak truth, for what is truth at the end of the day." The cat chuckled. "I posed for untruth of this truth upon truths hold true ...For the Cheshire Cat knows _All _truths and finds as yet no contradiction or Chaos…..Or maybe I'm just crazy."

"The Cheshire Cast." Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"At your service." It stood on its hind legs and bowed.

"So uh what did he mean by all them talk about worlds." Goofy asked.

Sora looked at the thing with awe, he never seen a cat like that before. The last time he even gazed eyes on a cat was when he was younger and he had an adorable kitten named Shiro. He used to love stroking it's orange fur, it would always make him smile as he nuzzled his cheeks. This cat though didn't seem that playful. In fact it almost looked kind of creepy with it's wide smile.

"Um, hi," Sora waved politely, "Alice said that you might be able to help us prove her innocence."

"Alice, Alice ...Hmm, face I know but the name I do not, are you referring to light? She is rather nice isn't she" The Cheshire Cast respond as it pondered in thought, "You're name I know but face I do not."

"I never told you my name." Sora interjected.

The Cheshire Cast smirked. "You don't have to, your the Key...A Key that opens doors, and unlocks hearts. That's your name is it not?"

"Um, no it's Sora."

"Very well Key if you say so. But you wanted to know how to save light right? Yes, yes I imagine so."

"You mean Alice?" Sora corrected getting confused by the Cheshire Cats names.

"Light, isn't that what I said." The Cheshire Cat responded remaining coy. "Anywho, yes the shadows lurk everywhere, though they tend to be a bit picky, perhaps illuminating the darkness would let the shadow grow."

"Illuminating the darkness?" Sora responded thinking. "What does he mean by that."

Donald and Goofy took a moment to respond.

"Oh I know." Donald snapped his fingers and took out his staff. "Fire!"

Suddenly a tiny flame appeared on the tip of Donald staff magically floating above it and staying in place illuminating the large darkneed areas around them by several feet. Sora looked at awe at the magical flame.

"Wow," Sora beamed "How did you do that."

"Magic, it's easy when you know how."

Goofy nodded. "Donald ain't the chief wizard of the kingdom for nuthin."

"Cool!"

"Good very good," The Cheshire Cat spoke again as he tossed a pink box and handed it Sora, "Now use that light Key and illuminating the shadows and eventually they shall appear, but be careful, shadows love to consume the light."

With those last ominous words the strange cat vanished leaving the trio once again alone standing in the middle of the forest now better illuminating thanks to Donalds magical fire. Carefully the duck wizard began to illuminating various areas of darkness around the forest, revealing several flowers and smaller looking creatures that filled the trees. A wide variety of misshapen beings, birds that looked pencils with giant glasses for eyes on them. Flowers with faces, and dandelions that looked like actual lions. No sign though of any Heartless to be found.

Sora took this moment to take appreciation of the fact of just how wonderful and bizarre this world was becoming. New creatures and surroundings, all of it fresh and different. His mind wondered just what his friends would say if they were here now by his side. How they would they have reacted and make of all of this.

As Sora awed in wonder Donald headed a bit deeper into the forest to look for any sign of the Heartless speaking some of the natives. Then, two tiny eyes of pure yellow illuminated from the darkness. Donald took a step back instantly squalking, getting Sora and Goofy attention.

"Heartless!" Sora said, the Keyblade appearing in his hand, it's weight quickly taking hold of his arm.

"Wait Sora," Donald yelled trying to keep up.

A shadow Heartless zoomed into the ground becoming a shadow and zoomed around heading deep into the forest. Sora took chase trying to keep after it, Donald using his fire to illuminate the forest around them and keep it on the shadow.

It headed farther and farther away deeper into the forest.

Sora had to catch this thing, he had to do it, for Alice's sake.

-000-

"Sora wait up." Donald yelled catching up to him.

He, Donald and Goofy now found themselves in the middle of a beach near the edge of the forest. They had lost track of the Heartless, the ocean ebbing in and out of the sand as the tide rose and fell.

"Lost it!" Sora huffed, stomping his feet on the ground.

Sora couldn't see any sign of the creature, his blood started to boil from frustration. He tried looking for any sign of the creature at the vast area of ocean.

"Look!" Goofy said.

Further away, Sora saw the Heartless swimming in the ocean headed off into the distance. It padded is clawed arms as fast as it could trying to get away from them. Sora wasn't about to let it get away that easily. He pulled back and took a deep breath looking into the ocean and before anyone could stop him he jumped head first into the sea and began to swim after it, hearing his friends calls, continuing to head on anyway with or without them.

Donald rolled his eyes and headed into the ocean, Goofy right behind them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora yelled as he got closer to the Heartless, trying to grab it in his arms only for it to slip away.

The further into the ocean they got the more they started to lose control of there feet and begin to get caught in the tied. Sora tried to gain his footing but was being tugged and thrown around by the ocean. He ducked in and out of the water as he tried to keep his head above ground so he could breath.

"Help!" Sora said water in his mouth.

Goofy swam a bit closer trying to keep him above air. "I got yuh."

Sora felt Goofy's arm around him, carefully he began to climb up his friends shoulders trying to stand on top of him for air.

While all around Sora and his friends was chaos and survival the sound of someone singing echoed in the distance. Sora managed to get a good look to see floating a large black furred crow pushed by another green bird, was a large fat looking Do-Do wearing a purple suit and vest that made him look like a sailor, he smoked a pipe as he casually went along with the tide.

_**Dodo**_

_Oh a sailor's life is a life for me_

_How I love to sail from the bounding sea_

_And I never never; Ever do a thing about the whether_

_For the weather never ever does a thing for me._

"Hey!" Sora yelled waving around as he stood on Goofy's shoulder. "Over here! Help!"

"Help!" Donald yelled.

The Dodo bird saw them and waved his hat towards them. "Hello out there fellows, you'll never get dry that way? Away me hearties! Away!"

Sora waved back trying to get his attention but he just ignored him as they were once again washed away by the ocean.

The Dodo bird himself though seemed quite jolly, as Sora and his friends continued to hear his singing and also the Heartless. It was continuing to swim until it joined what looked like a weird collection of random birds and sea creatures, the Dodo being at the center of them all.

_**Dodo/Animals**_

_Forward, backward, inward outward._

_Come and join the chase._

_Noting can be dryer than a jolly cacus race._

_Backward, forward, outward, inward_

_Bottom to the top_

_Never a beginning_

_There can never be a stop_

Sora jumped into the frey trying to catch the Heartless, Donald and Goofy right behind him trying to run around with the other animals the singing and chanting continuing on.

_**Dodo**_

_To skipping, hopping, tripping_

_Fancy-free and gay_

_I started it tomorrow but will finish yesterday_

_Round and round and round we go_

_Until for evermore_

_Once we were behind_

_But now we find we are_

_Forward, backward, inward, outward_

_Come and join the chase_

_Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race_

"I say you boys will never get dry that way." The Dodo called

Sora grunted in impatiens, "I'm not trying to get dry I'm trying to catch this Heartless?"

"A whatless?"

"A Heartless?"

"Never heard of that before my boy, but all welcome in the caucus race."

Sora became more and more annoyed as they kept running in circles, eventually the Heartless leaped forward and moved away from the caucus race heading off further into the distance. The running kept going and it was a bit harder to get away.

"I'm tired." Donald yelled, feeling pain his webbed feet.

Sora grunted trying to find an exit. "Okay on three…

"What?"

"One…."

"Sora I don't think," Goofy yelled.

"Three," Sora took Donald and Goofy's hand and pulled them out.

They headed back into the ocean as they found themselves back adrift. Sora swam off towards the direction the Heartless went. He hoped that wherever he went it would be somewhere in dry land.

-000-

The forest again, and little progress had been made. Sora kept looking around the various mushrooms and trees yet couldn't find a single sign of the Heartless. They followed the road as they headed back through the thick layer of trees, hoping to not get lost amidst the layers of jungle, only to have just that befall them. Sora became more frustrated the longer this went on, finding this world becoming less and less interesting and more and more annoying.

They stood now in the middle of a fork in the road with a sign in the middle of the large tree one saying _March Hare _and the other saying _Mad Hatter_. Sora looked at the sign trying to figure out which one to take becoming frustrated as he read them.

"I'm really starting to dislike Wonderland." Sora muttered as he pushed back a large bristle of grass.

Donald just muttered under his breath before speaking again. "See this is what I warned you about, you jumped in without thinking and now we're lost and worse, are original goal has been completely forgotten."

"Will get to it," Sora waved him off, "Just need to find the Heartless as evidence first."

"Your getting distracted." Donald grumbled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Alright that's enough," Goofy got in between both of them now putting on what Sora could only guess was his serious face. "Enough bickerin the lot of yuh, we gotta find that Heartless to save Alice AND get there gummi thing. One thing at a time...okay"

Sora and Donald sighed nodding in agreement. "Agreed."

"Sound advice Goofy." Jiminy commented. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Sora paused and heard something in the distance, from the sounds of it, more singing. Carefully they followed the road following the sign saying _Mad Hatters _until they stumbled across a tiny wooden cottage. In the front porch a large table filled with tea cups and chairs stood, and sitting on two of them was a strange looking man wearing a large top green hat with wild grey hair and yellow suite with big blue bowtie, while the others was a massive sized rabbit in red suite and orange bowtie. Both of them were dancing, singing and drinking tea, not even aware of Sora and his friends entering their home announced.

_**MARCH HARE:**_

_A very merry unbirthday to me_

_**MAD HATTER:**_

_To who?_

_**MARCH HARE:**_

_To me_

_**MAD HATTER:**_

_Oh you!_

_**MARCH HARE:**_

_A very merry unbirthday to you_

_**MAD HATTER:**_

_Who me?_

_**MARCH HARE:**_

_Yes, you!_

_**MAD HATTER:**_

_Oh, me!_

_**MARCH HARE:**_

_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea_

_A very merry unbirthday to you!_

"Nice song." Sora said getting the attention of both The Hatter and Hair.

Quickly they skipped over to him speaking in unison. "No,no, no, no vacancy?"

"Huh?" Sora looked confused. "But I don't see-"

"Ah but it's very rude without being invited." The Hare chased him wagging his finger in Sora's face.

"Oh, sorry, well I don't need anything I was just looking for a shadow creature called a Heartless and-"

"Heartless," The Mad Hatter looked offended. "Now that's very rude to call someone, although if he was hatless then that be more a tragedy."

From one of the tea cups a tiny mouse who looked exhausted rose lifting the lid up and muttering. "A tragedy of an age gone by at that."

"Oh sorry, well I liked your singing I guess I'll get going come on guys." Sora was about to leave before they stopped him again.

"You enjoyed our singing." The Hare said looking thrilled.

Goofy nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like a fun song."

Now both Hatter and Hare took Sora by the arms and sat him down in the large chair at the center of the room, Donald and Goofy taking a few extras as they all sat down for tea.

"So you're looking for a Heartless right?" The Hatter asked pouring him a cup. "Tell me does he like hats I could make him all sorts of hats."

Sora took the tea about to drink it before the Hare took it and tossing it aside, getting another and cutting it in half. "Just half a cup if you don't mind."

"Uh," Sora wasn't sure what to make of anything happening, "Look a Heartless is a big yellow bug eyed thing and …."

The March Hare stood up on his chair. "I have a idea...Let's change the subject." He took out a giant mallet and hit the Mad Hatter with it. "I propose that the young boy tells us a story!"

Sora was initially startled at the proposal, but immediately remembered that from the culture of this world, it might have been rude to turn it down. "Okay," he began, recalling his adventures, "do I have the story for you…"

"You gotta be kidding." Donald muttered.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe it will get there attention then we can ask." He whispered.

"Dormouse!" the Hatter and Hare demanded, "wake up!"

Sora was confused.

"I wasn't asleep" the Dormouse said, "I heard every single word you said."

"Tell us a story!" the Hare stated imperatively.

"And you better be quick about it," the Hatter added, "or else you'll be asleep before it's finished!"

"The mouse is going to tell the story?" Sora asked.

The Hare nodded. "Oh yes, he's quite good, once told us a story about a great war that raged in the stars, another one about three great warriors who fought valiantly to stave off the forces of evil...He also then told the story of how mother found her lucky rabbit foot."

"How did she find her lucky rabbit foot?" The Hare asked.

"Remember she left it under the sheets because she didn't get up that day."

"Oh yes that's right, wonderful woman."

And so the Dormouse began in his feeble voice, "once upon a time, there were seven good sisters, and thirteen people who were Nobody at all, and therefore not worth mentioning, so we shall focus on the seven sisters. The seven sisters were all taken to the bottom of a well."

There was an uncomfortable pause as the Dormouse was about to fall asleep again.

"Um, okay, if they were taken to the bottom of a well, how were they rescued?" Sora asked.

Struggling to stay awake, the Dormouse explained, "They haven't been...yet."

"Ooooo….kaaaaaay….So, what are they going to eat in the meantime?"

"Treacle" the Dormouse said simply.

"Treacle?" Sora asked.

Goofy, studying a can labeled 'treacle', leaned over, telling Sora, "I think that's what they call 'molasses' around these parts."

"Wait a minute, they lived on molasses? That's impossible, they couldn't have done that, they would have been sick!"

"So they were, very ill. And only the sacrifice by the key of treacle can make them better. Him and the key that travels with him and the key that is dark and yet friends with the light."

Sora turned his head to one side inquisitively, as the Dormouse mumbled on, now slicking the fur on his scalp into three cowlicks, "all confections begin in treacle. The cake is no different! It grows, and consumes it! Such is its nature!" Then the Dormouse seemed to stop himself, growing all the more tired as his fur became a complete mess not unlike Sora's. "...But treacle is _not_ the cake's true essence. For within every cake, there is a cream, a cream that never...goes...out…" he ended with sleep.

The story was clearly over at this point.

Sora was so confused, they just kept bouncing around drinking there tea, not even noticing he was there half the time. It wasn't until the Mad Hatter took him and sat him down next to him on the table did they finally start talking again.

"So, how is your day my boy...See anything, do your homework, brush your teeth?"

"Now now, let the poor thing have his tea, oh we raised him so well."

"Raised me? You didn't but I ...Look I'm trying to help a girl named Alice, she's on trial."

"Trial!" shouted the March Hare, "A criminal, a fiend...Ne'er do well. How horrible...the worst one since the Jabberwock!"

"No, no, no, she was innocent, it was the Heartless…"

"Wonder what it's like to not have a heart," the Mad Hatter interrupted, "To not feel love, to be, nothing, oh woah, but again, I'd rather be Heartless than Hatless, that would horrifying."

"Cup of tea?" the March Hare asked.

"No," Sora said pushing the cup aside.

"I'll have some!" Goofy declared, sitting down.

"Excuse me? Did we invite you?" the March Hare asked indignantly.

"Uh….."

"Tea?" the Mad Hatter asked Sora again.

"No I don't want ...Okay, fine...I'll have a cup of tea." Sora took the cup and as the Mad Hatter opened up the teacup lid.

Instantly and without warning the armored Heartless appeared making everyone jump back in surprise. Taking the initiative, Sora leaped into onto the table taking the pink box as he tried to catch stomping over the various tea cups and pots creating a massive mess of things. Everyone else was in a panic but Sora ignored them, he had the Heartless in his sight, with a jump he opened the box and scooped it up sliding onto the ground landing on a pile of grass in the garden.

"Yes I got it!" Sora cheered as he got up only to see the mess he created, "Eh...Heh heh...I'll...I'll clean this up."

The Hatter and Hare didn't seem to mind. They seemed to be much more intent on using a sink plunger to shove the Dormouse inside a much smaller teapot.


	14. Golden Afternoon

Golden Afternoon

Sora emerged triumphant as he returned to the Queen's court in the middle of the hedge maze. He stood tall as he held the held up the pink box high everyone gasped by there triumph. Even the Queen seemed taken aback. Alice though seemed thrilled, Sora was happy that he would be able to free her and release her from this injustice

It was a good sensation that in the end it had all worked out. Sora felt that he had proven Donalds misgivings about his plan wrong and perhaps being Keyblade Master would be easier than he realized.

His confidence was strong though. Having gone through the madness of Wonderland and coming out triumphant felt good. It would all be worth it once he had freed Alice from the Queen's madness. Though he feared that she might have to deal with the continuing madness of the world in general.

"Sora your back." Alice said looking surprised, apparently now she was in a bird cage.

"What happened?" Sora asked looking shocked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is to make sure I wouldn't escape, although I don't think I could even if I wanted too with all these guards around."

"Don't worry we got the evidence, will get you out of here in no time." He said holding out the box, it kept moving as the Heartless wanted to come out.

Sora strode to the center of the court and held up the box to the Queen. "Here you go, one Heartless your majesty."

"Hmm," The Queen looked at the box with suspicion. "I suppose."

"Suppose?" Sora seemed taken aback, "What's there to suppose in this box is a Heartless miss. I know I caught it, I had to go through this whole crazy world just to get it."

The Queen of Hearts gave him a sly grin. "True, true...But how does that stack up to my evidence?"

In a puff of smoke Sora's box office and appeared to the center of the court, around it several other pink boxes emerges equal in size and color. They then merged together and panned out again forming into a neat little row of boxes.

""What's the big idea!" Sora shouted realizing what was going on.

"It's quite simple," The Queen of Hearts said smugly, "You must choose between your evidence and my evidence, and whoever's evidence is chosen will be proven right."

Sora looked dumbfounded. "That's not how right or wrong works."

"Yeah," Goofy interjected. "At least I think it doesn't."

"Remember Goofy, each world has its own laws," Donald reminded him.

Sora scowled. "That doesn't make it right though."

"Choose!" The Queen yelled.

"Alright, alright…" Sora looks to Donald and Goofy for help, "I need help."

"Pick one," Donald said.

"But what if it's the wrong one, we might get Alice into more trouble than she's already in."

Sora turned back to the boxes and tried to deduce which one is the proper one. They all looked the same and there wasn't any indication that there was a difference between the Queens and the one with the entrapped Heartless inside it. All of them just stood there still, and the Heartless inside wasn't even moving causing the box to fidget and indicate which was the proper one. The pressure was one to pick the right one, all eyes were now upon him, animals muttering to one another and the guards holding there speers tightly in case they needed to intervene.

"_Okay just pick one, how hard could it be._" Sora thought to himself as he felt his calm begin to dwindle, _"WHICH ONE DO I PICK!"  
_

"I knew this was a bad idea." Sora could hear Donald say as he was backed into a corner by the Queens Guard.

"Stay positive Donald." Goofy muttered back

"Choose!" The Queen shouted her annoyance growing.

"Ok! Ok!" Sora yelled feeling his own anger starting to rise.

Taking a deep breath he tried to figure out what exactly to do. He needed something a miracle, some sort of way to get out of this mess. Trying to think he needed to figure out which box was was. He took one box and shook it. He looked around everywhere yet saw nothing but more guards and opposition. With the magic of the box was hard to tell if that was the sound of the Heartless or something else.

"There has to be something...some sign." Sora thought aloud.

He took another box and lifted it shaking it, yet he wasn't sure. Again they were all the same. Nothing discerned them.

"What is the point of this?" Sora asked the Queen looking frustrated. "I gave you evidence, where is the logic not looking."

"I am Queen! I am above _all_ forms of logic." She said smugly. "Wonderland is by my law, and my law, is my will, the will of Wonderland bends and does not break to no one."

"That….Ugh…..This place is crazy!"

In that burst of emotion Sora could feel his left arm grow heavy. Looking down he saw the Keyblade had emerged.

"You are not helping." Sora hisses to his key.

"I says choose!" The Queen bellowed.

"Alright, alright..Gee!" Sora .

Why did the Keyblade show up. Not like there was a Heartless to fight. Then it hit him...of course. A Heartless was in that box all I needed was a reason to come out.

Sora sighed. "Maybe….maybe this can work."

Taking his blade he held it out to the boxes and began to look at each and everyone one of them. One of them had to have the Heartless inside it. Like a magnet he hovered it over each box, hoping, just hoping that his plan would work.

"Come on...Come on….

"Times up! Choose now!" The Queen yelled.

Sora bit his lip, and was about to pick before all of a sudden to his shock, and pleasure, the Heartless jumped out claws at the ready about to strike Sora from up high. Everyone in the court saw this monstrosity in a gasp. Taking the opening he swung the Keyblade and sent the creature back into the darkness from whence it came. Finally thins quoted down, the only sound now came from the muttering in the background at the sight of the wretched heartless

"W-What was that thing?" The Queen of Hearts asked, for the first time in shock.

Sora snickered.d "That was a Heartless...That's what tried to take your heart miss."

The Queen continued to look dumbfounded, shocked almost. Then, her shock turned into rage.

"Insolinse!" She screamed. "You brought this creature here."

"Wait what…."

"Guards! Off with their heads! Off with their heads!" The Queen orders were headed as the Guards took there spears ready for a battle.

"What ...No!"

It was to late all the Card Guards in the room gathered there speeds and pikes and encircled Sora and his friends. All three took defensive positions but against a tidal wave such as this it would be impossible to hold out for much long. But they tried, Sora used many of the same skills he did while fighting the Heartless, but these guards were far better trained and much more formidable. What mattered most right now was getting Alice out of her cage and off to freedom.

"Don't worry Alice...We'll get you out." Sora said, fighting his way towards her.

"Maybe I can help." Alice said taking out a pin from the pocket of her dress as she tried to pick the lock. "I've thought about using this, and now would be an opportune time."

One card guard tried to jump Sora but was thankfully blocked by one of Donald's magical attacks. Alice continued to work on the lock but the constant shaking made it difficult

"Oh blast it all." Alice muttered as she kept trying to unlock the cage

Jiminy poked out his head to see what was going on. "Maybe I can help." Hopping off Sora's shoulder he entered the lock. "Give me a few minutes."

"I don't think we have that much time." Sora said.

"Here take this." Alice gave Jiminy the pin to aid him as he entered into the lock. "I do hope it helps...Your friend looks like he won't be able to last much longer."

The guards continued to put up a brisk fight Sora trying to hold them off, but he was not used to such skilled fighters, with more skills than him. Above her high tower the Queen of Hearts shouted orders and yelled for the cutting of their heads. The hectic nature of it all made it hard to concentrate. Sora barley dodging each attack every time one of the guards tried to gut him with one of their spears.

"Off with their heads!" The Queen shouted. "Off with their heads."

A wave of Guards charged forward. All of it was becoming to much. Sora grit his teeth in and pointed the Keyblade at all of them at least on instinct.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sora yelled, feeling his anger start to get the best of him.

All of a sudden a mass of energy amounted for the tip of the key growing in strength and power. Everyone looked taken aback even Sora when he noticed what happened. He tried to pull back but it was to late, it fired upon all the opponents in their path sending them blazing back, even knocking the Queen back a side. Chairs flew and some of the grass was cut and burned. Once the energy dissipated, one could see the great damage that has been caused.

Sora look visibly shaken as everything calmed again. "W-What happened."

The sound of groans came from the distance as people started to get back up again.

"Come on, we can think later." Donald said taking Sora's hand.

Sora just looked in horror at what he had done, only slowly following Donald and the others as they began to make there escape. Never in his life had he scene such power before. All of it coming from his Key. Looking down, he saw the Keyblade vanish from his hand without a trace. More and more he just ran off with the rest of them, but always looking back, and seeing what sort of horror was unleashed.

"Did I…..Did I do that?"

He had no time to think it over, Donald and Goofy were pushing him away from the action, until they all ran off and got as far away from that maze and court as possible.

-000-

"Phew...Good to be away from that madness," Alice said dusting her skirt as she and the others stopped in the middle of the forest. "Quite a stupid trial anyway."

The group had ran quite a long way as the re-entered the thick forest of Wonderland. The area was calm despite it's bizarre nature, on some of the leaves stood birds with eyes like glasses and pencils with little wings on them..With the damage done at the Queen's court it would probably take a while for them to catch up. This gave plenty of time for Sora and the others to rest, recuperate and most important, for Sora to think about what exactly happened.

Standing he looked back upon the road to the Queen's maze and just stood there thinking. He was just so angry and tired, but he never expected to unleash that sort of damaging power upon anyone really. But seeing that kinda destruction, all of it coming from him. It made his spine tingle with fear. He didn't want that to happen, of course not. It was completely out of his control, but he knew it was still his fault.

"Sora?" Goofy said walking up to him nervously. "You ok?"

Sora shook his head. "Y-Yeah...I um...It's fine. Glad we got Alice, see Donald told you it would all work out"

"Yeah, then how come we still don't have a Gummi, plus now we don't know how to get back to the Door knob."

"We'll find a way, everything is going to be fine...See just...fine."

It was a lie, of course he wasn't fine. He had just caused a mass amount of damage. He could still feel his hand shake as he thought about that power. He never wanted to feel something like that ever again. Still, he needed to stay strong, now was not the time to break down, that wasn't what heroes did in his mind. Plus he had friends to find, and like Leon said crying wouldn't do much.

"Nothing it's fine." Sora said.

He felt bad for lying, but he knew he had to get on with their mission. Turning around he saw Alice and walked up to her. She seemed quite distracted looking at the various rodes turning behind the trees as if looking for something.

"Oh dear, oh dear...It must be somewhere...Let's see...The Tum Tree, the peddle of dandelions...hmm.." Alice tapped her chin to look.

Sora stopped her. "Um, Alice, are you ok."

"Oh...Oh yes, I apologize, I tend to let my curiosity get the better of me. I thank you for saving me." Alice gave them all a slight curtsy.

"It's ok, no problem." Sora said blushing. "But uh...Do you know how to get us out of here. We came from the Door Knob."

"Door Knob?"

"Yeah, loud talking one that was sleeping."

Alice sighed. "Yes...Yes I know that Door Knob quite well I'm afraid. Friendly chapter, if a bit unhelpful. Granted most people here have tended to be unhelpful. But that is Wonderland for you I'm afraid. If you need a guide I'll be happy to lead you back their, If I can find my way myself. "

Sora looked to Donald and Goofy who just shrugged. "Ok then...Lead the way."

So off they went back into the Wonderland forest, hoping to keep one step ahead should they be hunted by the Queens forces. Still Sora couldn't help but think about the Keyblade along the way. Such power needed to be used carefully. He didn't want anyone to be hurt.

Thus they continued their way out on Wonderland. Heading forward, something seemed strange about the world now. The strangest was still there, but now a darker tinge had come upon it. Perhaps it was his own bad mood but Sora could swear that something about this place now, felt like it was in decay. It seemed like forever, as the trio followed Alice through the wild woods of Wonderland. Over under and all around. Through road to road from tree to tree to the winding leaves of the bumblebee's Sora and company tried to find their way back to the Door Knob were they had started. But without going the exact way they came they only found themselves getting more and more loss as time went on. Grumblings began to emerge from within the group. Donald especially had a annoyed expression, feeling as if he had passed the same tree twice now.

"This is getting ridiculous," Donald muttered his patients dwindling.

Sora sighed, "I know Donald, but she's doing here best, not like we know the way."

"Hmm...I could have sworn we were headed down the right path." Alice muttered taking a look at the trees around her. "Perhaps not...Or maybe…..No...No."

"I thought you said you've been here a long time," Donald called out.

"I have...Just...Wonderland is not the most logical place to be, as you probably would have guessed, and when it is logical, it's somehow still nonsensical," Alice responded. "And what's impossible can be possible even the most impossibility, or so the people here say."

Sora grimly nodded; half of the time, Wonderland functioned on the non-logic of a dream, and the other half of the time, it operated on the crude and simplistic logic of an insane person, emphasizing the simplicity and logic over the subtleties of how reality generally worked. But then again, Donald and Goofy did warn him that reality worked differently in all worlds. Sora figured that sometimes reality operated on rules so simple that it was difficult to scrutinize.

"We did." Donald muttered. "This is silly Sora, we should be getting the Gummi, not trying to go around like we did, but we can now, so let's get going!"

"We still need to help her, she got out, I want to make sure she is okay,." Sora hissed back angrily.

Donald growled, "this isn't our problem."

Sora rolled his eyes before looking at Alice, trying to keep the peace. "So Alice, how long have you been here anyway?"

"Oh quite a long time it seems," Alice sighed, her face forming a light frown. "I followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole and since then I have been here, dealing with the various things of Wonderland, and all the wild creatures and bizarre habits. It's strange...Impossible, improbable even...But I have managed. Though I do miss my cat, Dinah...and Mathilda.

"Mathilda?"

"My older sister," Alice said with a heavy sigh.

At the very mention of family, Sora immediately thought of many things at once, his own mother being the first thing that came to mind. "Have you tried to go home?" Sora asked his voice cracking a bit, suddenly thinking about Riku. "I mean you've been here for so long."

Alice nodded. "Yes, and looked...Which is strange, I once wanted such a life, one of stuff and nonsense. But the longer I've been here...The more I wish to go home.

Sora grimaced and nodded. "I kinda understand...I remember when I was young, I had a big imagination too. I never thought it would become real though "

Alice giggled. "I can imagine. Do you miss your family?"

"Always ...I've been thinking about them ever since I left. Mom, Riku ...Kairi" He paused and frowned.

"You must really love them...I can see it in your eyes. That's the sign of a bright heart, from what many here would say. Is your family large?"

"No, no ...Just mom. Though I do consider Riku and Kairi family in a way." Sora began to wonder how she could even tell from his eyes. Maybe that was a cultural thing from her home? But she seemed special, radiating with a kind of Light, not the mere worldly light that could be found anywhere, but with a kind of otherworldly Light that yet somehow felt more familiar than any other Light out there, somehow both comforting and alien, or was it really so alien? However, he never encountered this much Pure Light from many sources. Only one other person he ever met in his entire life radiated with this same Light, and that was-

"I had an older sister, and a cat named Dinah" Alice said, unintentionally disrupting Sora's thoughts as she was repeating herself as many children are wont to do.

Sora smiled, "I like cats," thinking about Shiro, and about his childhood. Sora remembered this about children, they sometimes liked to repeat themselves, he often did the same as little boy.

It was nice to know that in Alice at least there was at least some kindred spirit. She too had the call to adventure, yet when it came it eventually must have waned on her as it was on Sora. Just this thought alone made him wonder if this could have happened if he had left the Island on his own accord. Would he want to go home while his friends adventures into the unknown. He knew for sure that Riku would have gone on. That was his dream after all, but what about Kairi? Placing a hand on his pocket with the Paupu fruit Sora thought of her and if she and him would have become homesick quickly. Kairi, with her family, and Sora with his mother. Though, nothing for Riku, that thought made him sad, knowing his troubles. He hoped to find his friend, so he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He could really use his help at the moment.

"I see you are deep in thought," Alice observed aloud.

"Yeah….Yeah I am." Sora shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Sora looked down at his hands again, the weight of the Keyblade still never leaving him. Sora let out a soft sigh as he began to sway while he walked, allowing it to sink in that the islands he lived on, his home, his mother, it was all gone, destroyed by the Heartless. God, those monsters lived up to their name! Alice took notice and walked up a bit closer to him.

"Still thinking about what happened?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Sora nodded. "A little..How did you know…?"

"Intuition I suppose…" she stated, somewhat surprised at herself. "...And it's not like you mean to do it on purpose, Alice assured him.

"But I still did ...I've never felt anything like that before." Sora paused looking at his hands again. "It was scary."

"I know...But that doesn't mean you need to blame yourself; at least, not entirely. Whatever that was you have, you seem to not really know anything about it. It's something new and strange, yet strange and new things become less and less the more you interact. Take Wonderland for example when I first came here it was filled with magic and wonder...longer I stayed here though, I can feel a dark underbelly of it all" Alice said

"Y-Yeah but that doesn't mean every place is bad right?" Sora said trying to shore up his own confidence. "I mean ...Even Wonderland has to have some nice…"

She stopped him instantly in the middle of a grassy green field.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I know this place." Alice said, a small smile beginning to form.

Donald and Goofy looked around, expecting something to jump out at them. Alice on the other hand, smiled, politely suppressing a giggle at their fear. But then, why shouldn't she have her laugh? She knew what this place was, and felt increasingly delighted to find herself in this area.

"No, no...This is a good thing," Alice said quite cheerfully. "I recognize this place."

Carefully Alice roamed around as if to try and find something. Sora, Donald and Goofy merely looked up to see hovering over them, a pile of large flowers, many of them majestic looking but closed and unbloomed. It was a strange sensation to be sure. For the forest was a dark place from the get go. Yet slowly, and surely, something amazing happened...The place began to light up and concentrated on one large red rose in the center of the trees.

It opened, and bloomed and to Sora's surprise a gently face appeared. It looked down and saw the group and beamed.

"Well good afternoon my dear Alice, quite a long time.." it said in a kind, motherly voice.

"Good afternoon." Alice said giving a slight bow, Sora and the others just waved. "Miss Rose...These are my new friends, Sora...Donald and Goofy, they are quite lost at the moment, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear is me." The Rose said looking saddened. "Well you are in luck however, for even though you are lost, you are now found...and at a golden time too."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked looking confused.

Suddenly a few of the other flowers around them slowly began to open up. The sky above started to brighten. It was as if life itself was slowly returning to the world . The lovely rose took out her button and began to tap it gently.

"You are in luck friends...today we are here to play a very lovely song...Golden Afternoon."

"What is this?" Sora asked in a hushed whisper leaning towards Alice.

Alice smiled and whispered. "This is the plant orchestra. They sing lovely songs. You'll enjoy it ...trust me."

One by one each plant began to make a sound, clearing their voices. Getting ready to make the grand performance. Then slowly and quaintly...they began to sing.

**Chours**

_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy balloon  
There are get-up-in-the-morning glories  
In the golden afternoon_

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune  
Tiger lilies love the dandelions  
In the golden afternoon_

_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede  
Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life  
They lead..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in the golden afternoon_

The music was so majestic, so quaint. Something about it just managed to lift Sora's heart as he listened to it. Nature's beautiful call as it were. Donald and Goofy too seemed quite taken in by the lovely sound. Even Alice could not help but dance to this tune.

"Care to join me." Alice said smiling holding out a hand.

Sora blushed shaking his head. "What oh no-no I don't...hey!"

To late Alice took him by the arms and began to dance alongside him. The two of them bouncing merely along the grass. It was quite relaxing, the calmness of the song mixed with the beauty of nature itself. For the first time it felt Sora was actually starting to appreciate this place for what it was, it was actually a nice world. Perhaps even a beautiful one, even under the insanity and the bizarre nature that they have suffered there was beauty to find here. Even the plants started to enjoy it. So much so that some of them fluttered Sora and Alice over to them and join them.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked.

Alice smiled. "They want us to sing along silly."

"I-I don't sing."

"I'll help you. Alice said calmly

_**Chorus**_

_All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon  
_

_**Alice**__  
You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June_

**Sora**

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in the golden afternoon_

The song hit it's crescendo until finally ended. Donald and Goofy applauded with both shock and surprise.

"Wow Sora...Nice voice." Goofy complemented.

Sora blushed. "Thanks...Mom always said I was a good singer, never really liked I though."

The flowers continued to vocalize, and started a new song. "Well, come on then!" Alice insisted, taking Sora by both hands.

"Alice? What is it?"

She curtsied, "fancy a dance, Sora?"

"Oh, well, um, sure…" Sora said, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do, other than be as patient as possible with her. Donald and Goofy decided to join in, busting their own silly-looking moves as they chortled heartily.

Alice then tried to replicate the Portland, a dance sometimes enacted during parties back at home. She forgot many steps, and her mockery of it was crude, but it was far better than Sora, who didn't know any of the steps and frequently stumbled over his own massive shoes. Alice giggled at Sora's missteps, and Sora felt as though Alice was the little sister he never had. The flowered ceased their music, and grinning, Alice did a curtsy, and Sora did an intentionally flamboyant bow. Donald and Goofy clapped and chuckled at the sight of them.

Finally all the flowers slowly began to de-bloom and return back to their tired state. Alice clapped herself, "oh, what fun! You know Sora, I think something about you is different than before, that now you are looking at life completely differently - oh!" she suddenly stopped herself, "oh dear, I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't make personal remarks!

"Nah, it's okay, because you're right, I am feeling different" he admitted, realizing that now he felt it was better to dwell on the good times he used to have than the bad, and that it was better to enjoy the now than wallow in the past, "but I'm not sure how you know tha- hey, just a minute...how do we go back to the Door Knob? We might need him" Sora called to the flowers.

The large conductor rose yawned. "Door Knob ...Or yes ...Take a left behind the Tumtum tree, past the haber snatch, there you will find the Door Knob you seek."

"Thank you!" Sora said beaming. "Finally, something!"

Alice nodded, "Well then, I'm starting to feel like I know where I'm going for once, a nice change of pace if I do say so myself."


	15. Sora through the Keyhole

Sora Through the Keyhole

Finally Jafar and his allies had arrived as Maleficent had ordered, to this strange world called Wonderland.

The heinous villains, Jafar, Pete and Hook had been sent as the advance force while the ship known as the Jolly Roger hovered above the world far off in the distance. As they arrived on the world's surface, evil Vizier shivered as he felt the grass beneath his feet.

Such disgusting aura, the very atmosphere is colorful, so full of light and peace. Just looking around the place itself was dreadful, colorful and bizzare, nothing like the grand deserts of his home world, or even the dark gothic architecture of Maleficent's castle.

Yet still, something about this place intrigued him. High above them both, a large blue caterpillar stood up against a leaf looking down at them as he took a puff of some musty concoction.

"Who are you?" He said as he looked down at the trio before they passed.

"Interesting," Jafar said in a slight whisper, pushing aside a few of the large leaves and grassy stocks, carefully navigating through the terrain. "Light is strong here, yet an undercurrent of shadow remains."

"Kinda gives me the creeps if you ask me." Pete said, his hand shaking as he took out a cigar needing a smoke to calm his nerves.

"Pathetic." Jafar muttered, the cowardice and incompetence of some of his allies surprised even him. Why Pete was allowed to have such an important position continued to boggle him.

Still, perhaps Maleficent was not _completely_ insane; she did, after all, allow him to be her Chief Lieutenant, of her Warriors of Evi, it was a role not unlike his title of Vizer back home. But still it troubled Jafar that just as was the case in his home world, he was only second in command.

One day, _one day_, he would be number one….

As he lit a match, Pete caught a whiff of a terrible smell, like a million things had died at once, followed by pairs of yellow eyes emerging from darkness within the forest. Using his magic, Jafar lit the tip of his staff in a magical flame using it to look through the forest and see dozens of Heartless scampering around. He could feel their presence as they snuck through the forest , all they needed was a master worthy of commanding them. That master should be him.

Pete looked confused. "Gee are they ours? I don't remember Maleficent sending some ahead of us."

"Not ours in that sense,"Jafar answered. "But they are a sign...Of the growing darkness and decay that the Heartless will so spread across all the worlds. Worlds that we will then claim as our own and rule." Jafar replied, removing the flame.

Hook rolled his eyes. "That is, if Maleficent _hasn't_ been giving us nothing but empty promises for the last few years," he spoke with a mild West Country accent.

From what he knew from the research he and Maleficent have gathered over the years, the Heartless were natural...well, somewhat. They were essentially an unusually advanced symptom of a very natural ailment. They were certainly part of the universe, the result of some dangerous beast that had been around since the very conception of darkness. But darkness could be controlled, and sometimes even purposely manipulated to one of great power design. Those manipulated Heartless known as the Emblem were controlled by Maleficent as part of her, no, _their_ army. A army that would one day march upon all the worlds and destroy all their enemies.

Slowly the evil Vizier moved forward, tapping the end of his staff against the aground, afraid to set off something. Stranger worlds have had defenses against those they deemed unworthy of entering. But still the shadows of this place intrigued him. Once he found that the place was secure he stepped forward in front of his villainous companions, looking at them with contempt before speaking to them in a commanding tone.

"We are here for one thing, and one thing only...To find the one called Alice, and bring her back to Maleficent.

"Let's make this quick, I don't like being away from me ship for long periods of time." Hook sneered drawing his sword in case he needed it. "Mr. Smee does not last well in command for very long...unfortunately."

"So, we're do you think she is?" Pete asked looking under a few rocks. Taking a moment to relax he took out cigar and gave it a few puffs before it fully lit.

"Big old forest like this, all these weird looking trees and sky that doesn't even look like there is one. Seems like an odd place for me."

Above a few birds that looked like pieces of toast flew over head, one of them dropping jam on Pete's forehead.

Suddenly from the grass two tiny heads popped up. Both young men by the looks of it, but their age was hard to tell. They were dressed like school boys, but didn't resemble boys so much as men so short and fat that they looked like boys. All that could be determined accurately was how bizarrely dressed they were. Both in tiny little yellow suits with little red hats, one saying Dee the other saying Dum. Hook deduced that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were their names. They were standing so still that Hook wasn't sure if they were even alive or not.

"Say brother?" Said Tweedledee

"Yes brother?" Said Tweedle Dum

"Never seen them I see."

"Yeah, you're right strange folks they are...perhaps beyond the sea."

Both men hopped over towards dancing around them merely, much to all three of there annoyance and confusion.

"What are they?" Captain Hook asked, ready to duel them both with his sword if necessary. Yet Jafar held him back keeping his distance..

"Annoying, that's what?" Pete muttered taking another chomp out of his cigar.

Jafar merely looked intrigued. "Quite curious."

"Curious." Said one.

The other also nodded. "Curious...Oh my… Curiosity never been held in high standards here."

"We are looking for someone." Jafar said in a commenting tone. "A girl, by the name of Alice, I had a informant who said that she was here, would you know anything about this."

Both twins looked at each other and shook there head. "Nope afraid not...Cursosuity not in nature, less we by like the oyster of the sea."

"Oysters, what oysters?" Pete asked.

The twins beamed. "Well you see…..

_WOOSH _In a single magical thrust both Tweede's had turned into a block of stone. No longer moving, completely immobile. Slowly Jafar lowers his staff, the eyes quickly dimming as the dark aura faded away.

"Harsh" Pete muttered.

"We can't make light of this situation." Jafar said turning back to his companions the annoyance drawn onto his face. "We must find the girl as Maleficent has instructed."

This girl was a key. One that would lead him to the power he longed since yearned for. Maleficent had made him and the other promises. Promises of something grand beyond the known world. What he did not know, it was strange. Yet her demonstration of the Heartless power was enough to give them a reason to believe her. At least for now.

"Light...Light, oh my...I'd hate for that to happen."

Looking up the three villains were a gasped as they saw dangling above them a chubby pink cat dangling from a tree, a large wide grin plastered on his face.

"Who's is that?" Captain Hook said taking out his sword ready to do battle.

Jafar held him back and slowly began to step forward, keeping his staff close by, the eyes glowing and charged.

"Tell me…." the sorcerer said calmly. "Are you the one known as…. _Cheshire Cat_?"

It laughed. "Oh quite, but who's to know. I'm odd since I was a kitten playing in the yard."

"Then you would know where that which we seek lies."

"Yes, I do…..but I must warn you it will be difficult. For what lies in the darkness sometimes is snatched by the tiniest of light."

Jafar sneered. "Enough riddles...tell where to find her!"

"Very well." The cat laughed. "Just pass the Tumtum Tree….but beware the Jabberwock….down the mushroom river and turn left by the caterpillar you will find the maze of grass...to find the Queen with a large…

"We get it." Jafar stopped him and turned to companions. "Come on, Maleficent will be waiting."

Thus off they went, quickly needing to catch up. Not that it matters for no one would stop them.

"Jabber, Jabber...Jabber….."

The sorcerer turn and looked in horror, a great creature of reptilian features began to crawl towards them, stomping over the hedge maze as he approached the Villains who stood before it. A large lizard like reptile with eyes of cats teeth sharp as daggers, with a snake like tale walking on all forms began to scuttle it's way through the forest

"What is that thing?" Pete asked.

Around them the various creatures and animals looked at the giant beast before them, and slowly began to sing.

_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_And mimsy are the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_Beware the Jab-Jab-Jabberwock._

_The Jubjub and the Bandersnatch!_

_Oh manxome and so frumious,_

_With the big claws that catch._

_Beware the Jab-Jab-Jabberwock,_

_That burbles in the Tulgey Wood!_

_With eyes of flame he whiffles up,_

_Little girls who won't be good._

_He's here, he's there, he's everywhere,_

_So don't go out so uffishly._

_Look out! He may be hiding there:_

_Behind the Tumtum tree._

_He's in, he's out, he's all about,_

_He'll get you if you don't look out._

_That whiffling, burbling Jabberwock,_

_Beware the Jabberwock._

_He's here, he's there, he's everywhere,_

_So don't go out so uffishly._

_Look out! He may be hiding there:_

_Behind the Tumtum tree._

_He's in, he's out, he's all about,_

_He'll get you if you don't look out._

_That whiffling, burbling Jabberwock,_

_Beware the Jabberwock._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves,_

_Gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_And mimsy are the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

"Silence!" Jafar yelled looking at this creatures and approaching it. "The Jabberwock they say...You are quite a sight. We are looking a boy with a Key...and the girl he is with."

" Akey you say?" inquired the sound of several tinny, echoing voices of both sexes, all from the same source. "I smell fear in the way you speak of it, this key scares you."

Hook realized it was not many voices, but the alien voice of one being, none other than the Jabberwock. "So, you can talk?" he asked.

The creature's glowing eyes narrowed, "oh, I can do _so_ much more than that." The Jabberwock took a particularly keen interest on Jafar in general. "So much of this otherworldly feel, so much...comfort." He stood up again, revealing his monstrous form at his fullest height. "Your Heart is not as weak as _theirs_," he said, pointing to Hook and Pete, "but somehow, yours is so full of Darkness that I sense that you will be the first to fall and join me, and my little friends, the Dark Things. Soon we shall all be Dark Things. And of these three, you will be the first."

Jafar wasn't sure if it was this was a compliment or an insult.

Slowly the creature eyed the Vizer closely, prowling around him like a cat would to a scared little mouse. Yet even then the Jabberwock knew that this individual was not someone to be so easily underestimated. Constantly he eyed the man's snake staff, watching as the eyes glowed, emanating a dark power from it as if to keep the creature on his guard.

"Fascinating…" the Jabberwock admitted, "I've been smelling a strange warm scent for the past several hours now, once I only smelled one but now I smell two….Light it is, and strong light at that. I wish to devour that light but I do not know how."

Jafar snickered, understanding the statement quite well himself, "then perhaps I could aid in that request."

The creature's absent eyebrow lifted upwards out of curiosity. "How, exactly?"

"Just allow the darkness to enter through you...and behold"

The eyes of Jafar's snake staff began to glow as darkness began to encircle the creature as it embraced a darker feature. From the dark came four Heartless: Two Red Nocturnes, and two Soldiers. Jafar had Ansem's notes, and knew all about Emblem Heartless synthesis to make a far larger, more powerful, and more intelligent Heartless.

The darkness from these Heartless would join from the already copious amount of Darkness within the Jabberwock - it was a wonder it did not turn into a Heartless yet, but then again, Jafar had trained himself to sense levels of Darkness in others, and on its own, the Jabberwock didn't have enough Darkness to become a particularly powerful Heartless.

Jafar recalled that the strength of Heartless was generally determined by two things:

How much Darkness the Heart had, and how strong the Heart was. Jafar assumed that the Jabberwock had both plenty of Darkness and plenty of Strength in the Jabberwock, so it could potentially create a massively powerful Heartless, and given how dark and familiar with the Heartless the Jabberwock already was, the transformation would be a cinch

Pete and Hook looked in shock as they saw this creature change in form, and morph into the four Heartless. Its reptilian features leaving, and features all the more monstrous into being as the other four Heartless were uniting in tendrils of Darkness and with the Jabberwock.

"What are you doing to it?" Pete asked, a bit horrified.

Jafar laughed evilly. "Nothing more ...Than playing a small trick."

-000-

"Ugh, these woods are annoying" Sora muttered as they kept pressing on.

Donald and Goofy pushed away the leaves as Alice lead the way. Sora didn't feel as if he was making any progress in this bizarre and strange place. At least he had company, and Alice was definitely helpful in her own way. She seemed to be the only one who from this world.

Throughout the journey though Alice had pointed out various things about Wonderland and some of the more beautiful aspects of it. From the more colorful creatures, to the rivers that went through the streams. Apparently one lake had a giant turtle roaming through it that was quite lovely to watch. It was through Alice that Sora could see the better parts of this world and world travel in general. She seemed to definitely have a brightness to her, and very optimistic.

"We've been sight seeing for hours" Donald muttered as he kept going.

Sora groaned, "I know, but we can't find our way yet, might as well look a little bit of it"

"That's not our job" Donald muttered, "This is meddling"

"Well, I think Sora has a point, might as well learn about the worlds he's trying to protect" Goofy interjected.

"Protect?"

"Yeah, your the Keyblade Master, guardian of the worlds"

"But you can't meddle in them" Donald reminded him.

"Well yeah I know" Sora said looking at his hand nervously as he walked, "Still, strange thinking about it"

Jiminy popped out and wrote in his journal "At least I get some good notes out of it"

"Hmm, let see let's oh-" Alice gasped in shock, "It's the Caterpillar"

"The who?"

"Oh Mr. Caterpillar, Mr. Caterpillar"

Sora saw Alice walk up to a little Caterpillar, well not so little, more like a big blue one sitting on a leaf smoking...Something...Once near enough to hear the Caterpillar opened it's eye and looked down. It's face looked quite snooty and pomp as he gazed down towards them. His eye tilted towards Sora always instantly, a little two instantly.

"Who...Are...You" He said, and with each word a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

Alice seemed taken aback, "Why Mr. Caterpillar we met before, I'm Alice remember"

"Not you...You" He pointed towards Sora.

"Garsh, you seem to get a lot of attention" Goofy commented.

Donald groaned, "Yeah, because you stick out, and were meddling"

"Muddling?"

"Meddling!"

Sora seemed confused, "Me...I-I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy"

The Caterpillar seemed disinterested in the other two and Alice before speaking again, "How does a Key with no where to put it in, lock the final door...Or just a door at all, to keep out the darkness that's in store?"

"What?" Sora blinked.

"When friends unite and then divide, and separate to light and dark. How can they reunite, when they have been so very torn apart?"

"Oh he's doing that thing again" Alice muttered.

"What thing?"

"Random poetry" Alice grunted, "It's nice poetry of course, but sadly none of it really make any sense in the grand scheme of things"

"A scheme of things" The Caterpillar said seeming incensed, "My friend, this is all part of the scheme of things...The scheme is playing out right now, the scheme is going to take us all, the scheme must be stopped, or played out to it's proper ending point. Where that point might lie, is hard to say, but it must be willing to play"

"What scheme?" Sora shrugged, "Seems silly if you ask me"

The Caterpillar took another puff of smoke and shrugged, "Well then again...Who are you?"

"I'm Sora"

"What is that I see...All I see is the Key"

Sora rubbed his head, Alice took his hand, "Come now Sora, I think we should just probably keep going"

"Good...Because my head hurts...My head hurts a lot right now"

-000-

The Journey back to the Door Knob was not as long once they found the proper route after the incident with the Caterpillar. Having to go through the various woods of Wonderland, passing the Tum Tum Tree, passing various creatures .Sora was glad to be back in a familiar location. Hopefully if they were able to find there way here they would be able to go back home. Alice seemed quite joyful to return, a bit of Nostalgia on her face.

"Ah, I remember this place" Alice sighed as they entered the pink room.

Sora smiled, "Yeah, but unfortunately it looks like the Door Knob is still sleeping"

Donald took out his machine, "And the Gummi block is still behind that door"

"Well, we just need to wake up the door and hopefully get it to open this time" Goofy thought, "Maybe Alice will be able to persuade him"

"I hope so" Alice said sounding unsure, "Though reason and Wonderland don't always go hand in hand"

"Apparently" Sora muttered, "Wonder what that Caterpillar meant by a key and scheme, it's like everyone knows something but won't tell me anything"

"That's the way of Wonderland sometimes, they say nothing and everything all at the same time"

"I hate vagueness" Donald grumbled.

"Well...Well...Well…..A Key, a boy ...and a blade, all in one..Kalloo Kaley! Hip hip hurray!" A voice came from above giggling madly over them

"The Cheshire Cat." Alice said, pointing to a nearby table as the fat purple cat began to emerge.

"Greetings Alice me dear, long time no see...Although the time for seeing will be a lot longer next time I'm afraid." The wormy fiend dangled above the edge of the table looking down at him with that Cheshire like grin of his that only he could amass. His tale dangling above as he looked down on all of them.

"What do you want?" Sora asked glaring at him.

The Cheshire Cat laughed. "Nothing, for me everything is here, but the Darkness lies far and near. But warn you I do, for the shadows need light, and within the light, comes the night."

"And that means...What? Exactly."

With a snap of his fingers the lights in the house turned all. Each candle was a lot ablaze. And then, a powerful deathly stench followed, and Sora realized it probably wasn't because the candles were scented. Above them one shadow began to take from, it's skiny, jagged boddy leaping from the wall, until it landed down, as a monstrous figure stood in front of them, it's jagged arms twisting, its hands formed from two batons that burned bright. It had five faces - it came from five sources of darkness, merged into one heart, as was so common for the more powerful and intelligent Emblem Heartless.

"Meet the Trickmaster my friends, a Heartless of great surprise, it's masters have plans for it, for years they have devised."

Sora looked up at the Cheshire Cat with scorn feeling his Keyblade return to his hand. "You, you were working with the Heartless the whole time."

"My deeds are my own, and so are my feats. But you better run, or your hearts will suffer the most, not least."

Trickmaster rushed forwards, twirling its batons, and it attempted to quash the trio in its sights. Sora took Alice by the hand to make sure she would be safe as they avoided it's attacks. The two hid behind the fireplace as they planned their next move.

"How can I help?" Alice asked looking at the massive Heartless.

"It's after you so you need to hide." Sora said.

"Hide and seek oh my favorite of games." The Cheshire Cat spoke as it dangled from above the fireplace.

"Stupid cat." Sora groaned, he turned back to Alice and ignored her. "We need to find a place to hide you, then will take care of the Heartless."

"I can help!" Alice said seeming incensed. "Somehow."

Before Sora could argue Trickmaster found them, lunching at them with his button barley missing as Sora pushed him and Alice out of the way. The two continued to run, Donald and Goofy trying to be a distraction, yet the Heartless was focused squarely on Alice firing a large ball of fire right in front of them.

"Perhaps if you take out those lamps, the shadow will vanish."

Sora looked up at the several candle lites around the room, several of them were spread far apart and were difficult to reach.

Donald took his staff and aimed it at one of the candle lights. "Freeze! He shouted firing a small ball of snow at one knocking out.

Trickmaster instantly took notice and swooped down to strike at Donald knocking him back. Alice quickly grabbed Sora arm and hurried him back along hiding under the table.

"Taking them out one by one would seem impossible so long as that thing keeps it up like this." Alice muttered.

Sora nodded. "Maybe if we split up then we…

"No, no...That would take too long…." Alice muttered, looking around trying to find the answer, and then she saw Sora's key and her eyes widen. "What about that?"

"My…" Sora looked down. "My Keyblade ...But what about…

"That was great power you displayed back there ." Alice said kneeling down to hide from Trickmaster. "If you could do it again, but perhaps with that freeze spell your Duck friend produced ...Fire does seem to be this beast forte"

Sora looked at Alice, then at his Key and sighed. "Maybe ...But how do I even do it...I was so angry last time it just kinda happened."

"Well...I don't know about magic, but maybe just think of something really cold." Alice suggested.

"Seems impossible."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sora...This is Wonderland...Anything is possible."

"For you maybe but not me! Last impossible thing was my imaginary friend and I fighting a demon together."

"Well...Maybe you should start thinking about seven impossible things before breakfast."

Sora was perplexed. "I guess ...But why only seven?"

"For every day of the week, every day of life that we live. Be it this world or another. For if not then we'll ...what's the point. Life would just be dull."

"I suppose you are right?" Getting up Sora ran from the table and began to distract the Heartless so that it attacked only him.

While running he tried to think of several memories of cold. Ice...Snow...Only problem was he lived on a tropical Island that had no snow in it's entire history. Only once, and that was thousands of years ago. Never in his life did he know what true cold was.

"It's not working." Sora yelled avoiding the creatures attacks. "I'm trying…."

Donald ran up to Alice. "What is he doing?"

"Trying to think of something Cold to do that freeze spell you did."

"Oh…..Sora! You have to think of a strong memory ...Something really emotional! That's how you channel magic. You gotta feel it!"

Sora continued to think and think...Then it hit him...in his dream, when the monstrous darkside creature took him and swallowed him up in the darkness. The darkness, that was what made him cold, that's what made him feel horrible, from his time in the dream from the day the Island was destroyed it was the darkness that was the coldest thing he had ever felt. Clearly that was enough for the Keyblade for a light blue beam began to admit from it and grow in power.

"Now Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Blizzard!"

With the spell cast a mass of snow erupted from the Keyblade covering the Heartless in ice until it froze like popsicle. Now completely still it was vulnerable to attack, and attack they did as Sora charged forward slamming his Keyblade straight into it, the bright light engulfing it as it began to shake until the Heartless dissipated into nothing.

"We did it." Goofy cheered.

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

He let out of a sigh of relief. Another massive Heartless taken down. Now it was two to zero. Part of him began to think that maybe using this Keyblade would get easier as the quest went on. But then he remembered the reason they were fighting him in the first place.

Sora felt his heart start to beat faster, how did this happen? He looked under the bed and then around the room, searching frantically for Alice. Donald and Goofy joined in trying to look under the large pieces of furniture and sheets but to no avail. They kept on looking until a sly voice called out to them from above.

"She's gone." The Cheshire Cat said looking up from the bed, "Gone into the shadows, into a Hollowed world."

"B-But we destroyed the Heartless." Sora said, his voice shaking.

"Heartless are shadows, yet shadows aren't Heartless, the world is filled with a vast array of darkness, some heartless, some soulless, some mindless, some pure, darkness takes many forms, despite all leading to the same goal."

"Where is she!" Sora growled.

"Like I said, to a Hollow Bastion of the Dark, covered in shadow."

He laughed as he began to vanish into thin air, Sora anger continued to grow as he leaped forward to attack him yet by then he had disappeared completely, his voice still echoing in the air.

"Come back!" Sora shouted, raising his fists as if to try and grab him. "Bring back Alice."

Donald and Goofy ran up towards him, Sora clenching his teeth as he slammed his fist onto the ground in a fit of rage.

"Calm down Sora." Donald said.

"Calm down! Calm down! Alice has been taken by the Heartless, don't tell me to calm down!"

"At least she's alive." Goofy said placing a hand over Sora's shoulder, "We'll find her, just like the king and your friends, we just have to find the right world."

"Great...More searching." Sora muttered. "I'm sorry...This is all my fault."

Donald looked at Goofy before sighing. "No Sora...Y-You just wanted to help."

"I did more harm than good. I shouldn't have done anything...I should have just stayed out of it."

Before anything else could be said, a loud yawn came from behind them. Finally after a long battle, the Door Knob had finally woken up, it's eyes were still heavy as it rubbed it's knob of a nose wetting it's chapped lips.

"I say, what's all that racket?"

Sora looked up trying to stay strong as he walked up to the door. "We...We need you to open up we have….

The Door Knob let out a loud yawn, completely ignoring Sora's deman, making him angry, but before his anger could even rise to the point of rage, something strange began to happen. The tip of Sora's key began to glow, and so did the inside of the lock, a bright light began to shine, forming the shape of a Keyhole.

Then all of a sudden the light on the tip of the key struck forming a long beam attaching itself to the Keyhole in the lock. The two shun bright blinding, Sora, Donald and Goofy as it increased in power and as soon as it arrived it went, the last sound they heard was a soft 'click'.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head. "I-I don't know."

The Door Knob closed its mouth and began to giggle it around. "What's this…" Suddenly he spit out a small grin block. Donald picked it up and took a look at it.

"It's the Gummi!" Donald said, checking the block and the Gummi Tracker.

"Is it the kings?" Jiminy asked looking at it from Sora's shoulder.

"Yep! I see his emblem, and it's a tracker!"

"A tracker?" Sora asked wiping his eyes.

"It'll show us what coordinates the King has been to," Donald explained

Sora eyes widen, a bit hope came to him. "Maybe, maybe Riku and Kairi could be on those worlds too."

"Yeah...We can find all three of them at once." Goofy beamed.

"We better ask my Uncle Scrooge though how install it, just in case." Donald said.

Sora let out a soft chuckled, but deep down he was still devastated, he lost Alice, and that added to another list of friends that were becoming lost. Yet he had to keep going, despair would get him nowhere and he knew it. But it was sure getting harder to have hope, that was for sure. However, a thought came to him, the Cheshire Cat said the shadow took many forms, were there more than just Heartless out there in the world, who wanted Alice in the first place, and what with land that she was in, the supposed 'hollow' land of darkness.

So many questions, and Sora had zero answers.

That was the way of Wonderland


	16. Interlude: Birth of the Heartless Hunter

Interlude: Birth of a Heartless Hunter

"Ok, let's see here," Webby pulled out the giant board and began organizing the various pictures many of them linked together through old rubber bands and tacks they found around the house..

Gathered in the Mystery Shack's living room, Dipper, Mabel, Huey, Duey and Louie, Wendy and Soos all sat as they began to plan out just what was going on with the Heartless. Dipper's Red-Billed Hornbill, Zazu, just stood on his perch over the fireplace, looking annoyed. It was a mid afternoon in Traverse Town, despite always being dark outside.

For the last few days they had gathered to see what they could do. Sure Dipper couldn't be part of the official anti-Heartless resistance because he was 'too young' but that didn't stop him from forming his own little grouping if he had too.

"Oh, what has my life _become_," Zazu muttered.

Wendy sighed, "do you ever _not_ complain?"

"Until I get a normal part of my life back...then yes."

Zazu was not from any world they knew of, he was one of the odder species thrust into Traverse Town by the destruction of his world when the Heartless tore his world from the inside out. He was allegedly a bird of great importance where he came from, but there was no way of knowing anything about him, he was left with nothing but himself and a simple earth-toned gem that was all he had left from his world. His world was likely warm, as he often stayed as close to the fire as often as he could. He spoke of strange and wondrous beasts that Dipper knew much about already - some worlds shared the same animals - though the ducks didn't even hear about any of them, and each night, the ducks would gather around Zazu has he told them more stories of a world wholly alien to them. There were certain advantages to living where all the flotsam of all worlds gathered, as people who came from places previously distant would congregate and shared marvels that nobody ever heard of before, opening their minds to possibilities that none ever could even imagine before.

However, this came with some major problems, a major one being plagues. Each World had its own set of diseases, all of them being brought to Traverse Town from other worlds, and few of te denizens of Traverse Town were immune to them. It used to be that each world's refugees would have their own separate districts to quarantine the diseases, but as the Heartless began to populate these, more and more of them had to move to the First and Fifth districts, making all of these districts crowded. Now, plagues spread wildly, and now medicine was in high demand. However, few were doctors, and medicines and anything used to make them besides Potions and Hi-Potions were very rare, and as each would only heal one person at a time, they were used up quickly.

Now, the refugees of a number of worlds were gathered in one place, all determining how to resist the very menace that forced them all to this single world.

This was Dipper's idea, a way to perhaps make it easier on the adults and take down the Heartless should Sora and his companions fail. Getting the Ducks to help was easy, they had already made good friends with them despite Stan and Scrooge growing business rivalry with one another. Dipper and Huey especially had a good relationship with one another, both for a love of books and gathering information before going into a adventure, while Webby and Mabel had find out that they had similar liking for living life to the fullest, and grappling hooks. With there own love of adventure just like the ducks, it was easy for them to put there brains together to figure out what was going on in the wild world. Soos and Wendy where a bit more difficult to persuade but it was better than aiding Stan with scamming customers.

"I love these meetings moments it's like we are forming are own little conspiracy group." Soos said, getting all excited. "Feels like we are a cabal planning the fate of the universe. Should I get black coats with hoods?"

Soos being a simple fellow with simple ideas, but he was loyal to his friends, especially Stan Pines, to the very end and always wanted to help. His wisdom was strange, for though it may not look he could dispense strange knowledge whenever the random moment occurred and when it did it could be quite insightful.

"I like to think of it as more of a..._Resistance_, I suppose." Dipper added

Mabel shrugged, "I don't know, I prefer the term 'the Rebel Alliance'!"

"Nah, the Heartless aren't a _ruling_ power...well, they _are_ like alien invaders...kind of...I know! What about "The Loose Coalition'!" Huey suggested.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "oh brother."

Soos laughed, "you know they say small meetings like this could the spark that lights the fires that could bring the darkness down."

"What does that mean bro?" Wendy asked.

Soos shrugged, "I don't know, it just sounds nice."

"Better than sitting around and listening to Stan complain about Scrooge's new store," Wendy muttered taking a sip of her soda.

"Hey, that store's gonna be _awesome_!" Louie said.

Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear, and indeed, Stan Pines could be pretty much the Devil. At that moment, he came into the room along with several visitors, many of them wearing his newly custom-made Keyblade T-Shirt as he went on the _Keyblade Master Tour_

"And here we have the chair that the Keyblade Master Sora slept, if you look closely you can see his drool." Stan said pointing to a random stain.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Grunkle Stan I saw that drool stain get made you made it."

"Don't spoil the illusion kid." Stan muttered . "Oh by the way if a moogle comes in with a large supply of ether and potion just uh….give him this…." He pulled out a bag of coins before heading out to lead the group. "Oh and here we have the uh….Um….The bathroom were the Keyblade Master went to the bathroom two times."

"Ugh...So stupid." Dipper muttered under his breath as he looked back at the board.

"I have Keyblade sweaters if anyone wants them!" Mabel shouted as the customers left.

"Mabel, now isn't the time for that."

"It's always time for sweaters!"

Dipper tapped the board getting everyone attention. "Ok...Ok people! Will have time to goof off once the Universe is saved, right now we have work to do..._ATTENTION_!"

Soos got up and saluted.

"Not cool dude." Wendy muttered.

"Sorry...Got carried away. At ease Soos. But yeah, we have a universe to save….and Robby." Dipper groaned mentioning the name of his old rival from Gravity Falls.

"SIR YES SIR!" Soos saluted and sat back down.

Once Webby and Mabel had finished setting everything up, in the center of it all was a crude drawing of the Keyblade and around it a picture of the Heartless, The Journals, Traverse Town, and the Gummi Ship. Mabel picked up Waddles her pet pig before they began the presentation.

"So….We know this, that those Heartless things want that Keyblade, even though they're scared of it too." Webby said. "According to Dipper's Uncle's-"

"_Great_ Uncle's" corrected Dipper.

"..._Great_ Uncle's…" scowled Webby bitterly as she continued, "journal, they want the light. But why?"

"To gain power, we know that," Dipper explained with exasperation at himself.

"Thank you ," Dewey muttered.

"Yeah, but what kind of power." Mabel asked. "_Some_ power, or _UNLIMITED_ POWER!"

Dipper rolled his eyes.,"it's probably _UNLIMITED_...Mabel."

"But why? Don't they get the light when they take hearts?" Louie asked.

Mabel said, "maybe….Maybe they want the Key to open something, I mean it's a key right. Keys open doors, locks….People's heart to the glory of love."

"So what your saying the Heartless are trying to open a magic door with a magic key?" Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think that's it. Seems contrived."

"Why do you know, we've seen lots of magic thing. I'm sure there are magic doors." Mabel argued again, holding Waddles tight in her arms. "Just like there are unicorns, fairies and of course….Magic talking cotton candy….Magic sweaters and of course...magic pigs" Mr. Waddles concurred with Mabel's points with a few powerful grunts.

"Ok….."

"Is she always like this?" Huey asked in a soft whisper.

Dipper could only nod.

"Hey I think it could be a good lead, I mean those little creeps could be into anything for all we know." Wendy muttered.

"From what my knowledge of RPG's have taught me, most Villains are always after the source of ultimate power in the universe." Soos explained. "So whatever that ultimate power is, that will have the answer."

"I really doubt it's that simple Soos," Dipper sighed.

Taking out his journals he started going over various notes and pieces of information that he could find. Yet even now, that information was dwindling. Most of the information inside the journal was just of all the strange things happening on Gravity Falls. Any and all things that the journals had on the Heartless were still newer additions, added by his Uncle Ford when he had returned back from the multiverse. In no short order thanks to his own Grunkle Stan, who had spent years working on an interdimensional device just to get his brother back. A brother he had bitter feelings towards.

"_Why couldn't Grunkle Ford have told us about this stuff before they came...Could have given us more time to prepare. Guess the only person who could help me now is that Ansem guy. Too bad I have no way to find him."_

"You know, too bad we can't control those Heartless, they seem like animals, maybe you can train them or something." Dewey suggested.

Dipper eyes widened. "Control the Heartless? I mean….I know people have dark powers...I guess you could control the Heartless."

"What, like train them like Waddles….Not they could ever beat Waddles in cuteness." Mabel said, giving her pet pig a kiss. "But I guess it would be nice, I could make little Heartless sweaters."

"No, no….If we could control them, then maybe….Maybe…...Oh it's a stupid idea, how could we control them." Dipper sighed.

Webby shrugged. "Eh...Maybe there's some research on it. Too bad we can't catch one or something."

"Catch one huh...Hmm….." Dipper's mind began to wander - Dipper was cute, Webby thought, when he was deepest in thought...well, for a small-mouthed bare-skinned mammal, anyway, if that's what he was. So many alien creatures lived together in Traverse Town, all so different, and yet, all so similarly alien, almost unnatural, and yet, sometimes, some just behaved in such a way that they stood out to her, as Dipper did, but even he managed to stand out to her in a particularly special way.

Dipper was so lost in his own mind that he scarcely noticed how attentively Webby was studying him, as he was greatly concerned about the shadows. If he could catch a Heartless, then maybe...Just maybe he could study it and maybe just maybe, find a way to control it. "So how would we go about it?"

Huey took out his Woodchuck guide. "Well the best way to find an animal is through its natural food source."

Dipper spoke slowly as he began to focus more on the world around him: "Well, the Heartless like Hearts….We got plenty of those."

"I don't know…." Wendy interfered rubbing her shoulder. "This seems like a bad idea."

"Hey, we'll be fine, we've taken on worse." Dipper said.

Wendy sighed, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder, "yeah I know, doesn't mean I still think this is a bad idea."

Dipper felt his cheeks flushed, "we'll be fine...Trust me."

"Yeah," Wendy sighed, "I hope you're right"

To bad Dipper didn't realize her sad expression as she sat down, she really did care, more than he'd probably ever realize.


	17. Soul Eater

Soul Eater

"How did it fail?!" Riku heard Jafar yelled storming through the Jolly Roger's main cabin. "Perhaps it's heart was not as strong as I thought."

"What's worse we didn't get the girl" Pete said visibly shaking, "Oh man, who's going to tell Maleficent"

"We will tell her that our operation is partially set back, it is not a failure unless we are all out of options"

Riku hid as he listened intently to the other villains conversation. He had snuck aboard the Jolly Rodger as instructed by Maleficent. She was not quite ready to reveal him yet, though he managed to smuggle the girl Alice onboard as well. Why the secrecy he didn't know and he didn't care. However listening in, he might be able to unravel a bit more on these new partners he had gathered, perhaps it would aid him when he finally was strong enough to break free from them once and for all.

"Oh I don't know if that's gonna square with her" Pete said shaking his head "Believe me as a married man I know what is's like trying to tell half lies, and if Maleficent is half as bad as my wife Peg, we are gonna be in big trouble"

The villains had returned from Wonderland completely empty handed, no Alice and worse, another powerful Heartless destroyed by Sora and his friends.

The place was a comfortable room made for a gentlemen of the sea, colored with the brightest of red and orange, completing the regal look to match Hook's opinion of himself as king and keeper of his ship. The windows showed the mass of stars that floated around them. A fancy desk was placed as the end of the room, as well an elegant piano.

"I'm just glad to be back on the ship ...My men were getting restless, Captain Hook said, turning out to see a gaggle of pirates clearing deck and manning the sails. " doesn't handle the pressure of command like me." He puffed on his pipe thoughtfully, "you know, the power of the Heartless doesn't just come from the strength of the Heart. Ever wondered why some of the most pathetic curs become as powerful as the hardiest seamen anyway? Strong Heartless are also made through dark Hearts, even that Jabberwock landlubber of all things said so."

"What is the point in this?" Jafar asked miserably.

"Well, it's been me observation," Hook continued, now clearing out the useless ashes from his pipe, "that strong Hearts may make strong Heartless, but a weak heart full of Darkness can make an even more powerful Heartless than a strong Heart full of Light. Perhaps the real problem was that it simply wasn't dark enough. Also, if you ask me personal opinion, you simply didn't use enough strong Heartless to synthesize their leader. Red Nocturnes? Really? They're bloody useless if you ask me! They're more fragile than mother's china! They go down to Davy Jones' Locker the minute they feel a raindrop or the second it's room temperature!"

"Then perhaps next time you'll wish to share such valuable information..._BEFORE_ I change a creature's into a Heartless." Jafar sneered slamming the door to Hook's cabin wide open.

Pete merely looked confused as he walked into the cabin. "Well next time I say we just get something bigger and scarier, and then will beat them...Haha!"

Jafar paused in mid-step, "oh, don't try to pretend you don't hold responsibility." He then pointed his staff accusingly at Pete, "it's _your_ fault most of the Heartless are so weak in the first place!"

"Hey, don't go pointing your mits at me!" Pete angrily protested, "it ain't my fault most hearts are too full of light to make more than Shadows! And makin' those guys is time-consuming'...and it ain't cheap either! I got a team of weasels working 'round the clock, makin' the simulations needed to make them Heartless! And the stronger hearts, well, they don't always take these simulations that well. Just the other day, some girl, Relana I think it was, was relivin' her worst experiences, and you know what happened? She broke free from her containment chamber and went on a psycho rampage, destroying expensive gizmos before she finally gave in to the darkness." He mused about the event for a while. "You know, funny thing about those stronger hearts...sometimes the bodies don't just go to the Heartless. Sometimes the body goes...somewhere else. Don't know where, beats me, but there's a lot of things we don't know."

"Unfortunately…."

"All did not go as planned then?" Maleficent asked in a calm yet cold voice.

The evil witch in black robe waited for them, smiling calmly ,yet a dark aura was hinted under the eyes. A calculating presence who was always ten steps ahead of everyone. For Maleficent was normally ten steps ahead of everyone.

Pete and Hook flinched as Jafar stayed calm. But deep down the Vizier was enraged, humiliated at the news that his Heartless had failed him. As a man of pride, humiliation was never an option. He was born from a series of humiliating events he sought his entire life to overcome.

Jafar held his staff tightly, the tension clear as he looked Maleficent in the eye. "The boy I'm afraid was there, and what's worse is that he found one of the keyholes whilst Alice had escaped, but I have the Heartless traversing the world, she will be found! I promise you that.

"Oh really…." The witch said smiling " Are you sure….."

Suddenly in a wish rush, Maleficent moved her robes and showed Alice standing behind her guarded by two Heartless, both of them Soldiers.

Jafar eyes widen in shock. "Impossible." He hissed.

"Really Jafar, nothing is impossible in Wonderland," Maleficent snickered as she kept her composure.

The blonde girl looked horrified, her head moving from one Villain to another, as the others just stared at her with shock. "

"How?" Jafar asked, his voice shocked. "The girl she was gone, my Heartless he did not…."

"While you relied on Heartless, I relied on something far more useful; my own personal asset."

"Asset? What asset be this?" Hook asked.

"You better not be mooching out on us," Pete accused.

Maleficent glared at him, the tip of her staff glowed green illuminating her power, Pete took a step back knowing he had gone too far. While these "Yes, a personal asset, do not fear, I will share when the time is right, but for now that will be between me and the asset. But for now I have other plans, Captain, ready you're ship again? I need you make way to Traverse Town."

"Why?" Hook asked, "Are we finally going to strike on the so called Anti-Heartless resistance once and for all?"

Pete sighed, "Oh no, don't tell me we are going to deal with the Weasels again? I'm tell yuh thoes guys are all a bunch of morons up the wazoo".

"No, I have something far more useful in mind." Maleficent chuckled darkly. "Now go, we have more worlds to spread our darkness. Our ultimate aim draws near."

"You have been keeping secrets from us," Jafar hissed, glaring at her now, their faces only a few inches apart. "Our partnership is equal, we are all a part of this together, we are not your minions, our minions are the Heartless."

"Even among groups there are those in charge. Ours is no different, it is the natural way of things." Maleficent cooed, rubbing her staff, her pet raven Diablo flow down towards her glaring at Jafar as it landed on her shoulder, "But if you do, fear I will reveal my asset to you first. Would that ease your resolve to our cause."

"I hope so...I-We, are not second best," Jafar turned about to go, the word "second" bothering him badly. However, he stopped one more time to look at her. "And remember...There is more than one great power in this world."

"Do not worry Jafar…" Maleficent called out as he was about to leave, "I know you will have your chance. Just do not waste it."

Jafar's eyes narrowed, and a million thoughts of ambition and vengeance crept into his head. "Oh believe me, I won't…."

The wizard left barley seeing Riku who kept in the shadows. Didn't matter the mission was done, one step closer to reuniting with his friends, reuniting with is Sora.

-000-

"So...You're Riku," Alice said as she was being _escorted _by the young silver haired boy and a few Heartless.

Riku remained silent as they continued down towards the dungeons of Maleficent's Castle. He couldn't stand to look at her, for some reason it was like being blinded. She was so bright, and he hated it. Though he had to do this, it was going to get him to reunite with Sora and Kairi and the sooner he could leave this hollow place the better.

He hated the fact that Sora had told her about him. Though he shouldn't be surprised, Sora's tendency to always want to boast about his friends and family was something of a charming quality. Always showed how much he cared. However it only made Riku realize just how far he was willing ot go just to get back to him and Kairi, only so far as to insure all of their safety.

Riku would do what he would need to do to protect the things that matter

Escorting Alice to her cell was surprisingly easy enough. After tricking her to come, and revealing just why she was here, it was as if everything clicked for the young girl and she accepted a bit to easily. Riku's paranoia made him wonder if this was some sort of trick on her part, but apparently it wasn't.

"Your friend speaks highly of you." Alice again said, this time causing Riku to flinch, "Says you are a real friend"

He sighed. "He shouldn't."

Riku hated the idea he was so close to Sora but couldn't reveal himself. Sadly, if he wanted to ensure that he and his friends had everything then the timing would have to be right. What's worse, he was able to barley tell what was going on, except that there was some sort of giant Heartless in the way were Alice was. Either then that he saw nothing.

"Well I don't know you personally, but I do know one thing," Alice stepped up in front of him to look at his face, "Your in pain and you aren't enjoying any of this just as much as I do."

Riku eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well...now come on, get in the cell so I can go."

He opened the door and let Alice go through. Riku was surprised by just how little fear she showed. In this dark and terrible place she stood there was silence and dignity. All the while he couldn't even bare to look at her let alone talk. He had done what Maleficent had asked, all in the hope of finding his friends and perhaps gaining a bit of knowledge of what the worlds were like so they could travel without fear of the Heartless or anything else standing in there way.

"There' He said nodding towards the cell, "Go"

"Alright, alright...But I don't take away my initial judgment"

Alice nodded and went in of her own free will. He was glad she didn't put in much of a fuss as she entered. As Riku looked inside however he could see more people inside. All of them with frilly elegant gowns, some with long hair. One of them, a brunette wearing a yellow dress walked into the light.

"Wait-" She said, causing Riku to pause, he sighed, "My name is Belle"

"I don't care" Riku muttered closing the bars, "Sorry, look, Maleficent is helping me so I kinda-"

"It's okay" Belle replied giving him a nod, "I can tell you aren't evil"

Riku snickered, "Gee thanks, that's a real compliment"

"Apologies" Belle said seeming a bit concerned, "It's just ...I don't think your actions are malicious as one would think.

Riku just ignored her and was about to walk off before turning around, he bit his lip, unsure of whether to talk more or not. Sighing he finally spoke, though with hesitation in his voice.

"Why are you breaking locked up here" He asked, unable to look them in the eye.

Belle turned to the other women inside, "Well, me...Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White and I….We aren't really sure either"

"What?" Riku turned looking annoyed, "You've been here how long and you don't even know"

Aurora stepped forward now, "Maleficent is from my world, I would understand if she was just after me. She and my family have..._differences, _but the others, I'm not sure"

Riku just looked at them for a moment silence before turning down.

"Fine-" Riku muttered, "Sorry to bother you"

"You know Sora misses you" Alice said sadly.

Riku stopped and sighed, "Everything I do, I do to protect him. He'll understand...He has too".

He walked away, he no longer wanted to be there. Whatever Maleficent was doing with those women was her own business. So long as it all lead him back to reuniting with his friends the better. That's all that mattered. It was the only thing that mattered.

-000-

Riku tried to block the memory out of his mind but he couldn't. They were Maleficent's prisoners, which meant she was up to something. Something could harm him, Kairi and Sora. He wanted to know, he needed to know. But so long as Maleficent held all the cards in their deal he was still powerless.

He hated that feeling of being helpless, it made him feel powerless.

Clenching his fist, he felt anger take over, he tried to calm, it would only get him so far right now.

Patients would be his weapon for now, find out as much as he could and perhaps a way to worm out of Maleficent's coil. Or at least make him something more of a partner than a mere errand boy. He would not be reduced to something so small.

Riku continued to walk down the halls as he thought about what his next moves would.

However he stopped in the middle of a large corridor.

From one of the doors, he heard the sound of frantic muttering and gently pulled the door open. Inside he saw the servants from previous, Lumiere, and Cogsworth, apparently all running around the room frantically, cleaning what appeared to be various items and weapons of various shapes and sizes. Large sharp swords, giant gauntlets and pieces of armor, it was if this place was once the home of a great warrior.

"Hush, someone's coming." Cogsworth voice echoed as he turned around to get a glimpse of Riku turning in and sighed. "Oh good, it's merely Master Riku."

"Young lad," Lumiere walked to him, "You have returned ...Are you okay?

"Not really," Riku muttered walking.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "Lumiere stop questioning him, he clearly doesn't want to be part of your _resistance, _and quite frankly I don't blame him. Not unless you want to get your head chopped off."

"Better than standing around cleaning all this antique armor, she doesn't even use it half the time."

"Boys that's enough," Mrs. Pots hopped up towards him looking concerned. "What's wrong love, you can tell us, your among friends here."

"It's nothing," Riku growled, more aggressively than he meant too.

He was doing this for Sora, everything was to defend and protect Sora.

All these weapons and items, Riku began to be taken in by them. There sharp demeanor, there fire, there ferocity. They all gave a sense of power and longing. He wanted to hold one, perhaps feel that sense of power coming from him. Feel like a real warrior, able to attack his enemies and defend his friends.

"What is this all this?" Riku asked looking around the room.

"Oh, this probably belonged to one of the previous owners of the Castle." Cogsworth explained sounding unimpressed. "Hardly anything to be impressed about, most of the items here are not even of the skill or craftsmanship of our world."

"Though i do admire the craftsmanship," Lumiere said, "Clearly these were weapon of gentlemen of honor and valor."

"Or women," corrected.

Lumiere, "What? Oh, of course, of course,"

"I once knew a nice young lady who knew how to handle a bred roller and a blade with some precision." said proudly, "Didn't even get a scratch I did, I tell you never underestimate the power of kitchenware to get the job done."

"Oh to be young again," Lumiere signed nostalgically, "and human."

"Pfft, like you were ever good with a sword." Cogsworth huffed, "I remember getting a few scratches in areas i would best forget."

"Oh please if you hadn't gotten in the way, as per usual then you wouldn't have gotten you're buttock clipped."

"Me in get in the…" Cogsworth scoffed, "You were showing off to one of the maids, as per usual ...If I do say so myself."

Riku ignored Cogsworth as he looked around all the weapons so tantalizing and fascinating. His eyes though looked towards one in particular that really caught his gaze. Long and sharp, with a thinly purple color with blood red streaks. Slowly he approached the blade grabbing it by the hilt and tightening his grip around it. The blade was heavy at first but Riku managed to get the stamina needed to slowly raise it into the air looking at it with awe.

Merely holding it made him feel powerful, like he had just gained the power to take down anyone who stood before him. He carefully began to move it around increasing his speed as he started to swing it, just like he would a wooden sword he had back on Destiny Island. This however was real, it was sharp, cold and it could kill.

"Careful lad," Lumiere warned. "That blad, she is sharp, could cause a wound if you don't be careful."

Cogsworth nodded. "Hate to see you gouge out a eye, or something worse, hurt me!"

"What's going on?" Riku looked behind him to see Chip bounce into the house again, "Oooh what's that cool thing."

Riku held out the weapon and shrugged, "I don't know I found it."

"Cool, can you use it Mr?"

Riku gave it a light swing, thankfully he had taken fencing lessons back on the Island.

"Neeto!" Chip chuckled, Riku couldn't help but think of Sora for a few seconds, he certainly had his energy.

"Alright Chip that's enough," Mrs. Pots interjected, "You know you aren't supposed to be out here."

"Sorry Mama, I just wanted to see what everyone was doing?"

Riku went into a trance almost as he kept on slicing the sword up and down, left and right. He went faster and faster, feeling the sword easier to wield the more he practiced with it. The longer he went the more natural it felt in his hand, his skills with the sword were slowly perfecting until….

"A fine weapon indeed."

Riku turned around to see Maleficent standing before him now, a sly smirk on her face as she loomed over him, her shadow casting a reflection. On the ends of her staff her pet Raven Diablo looked down with suspicion, Riku giving him a glare before turning back to the evil fairy.

"Well done Riku," Maleficent said with pride, "You are proving yourself quite capable already, I am impressed."

"I kidnapped someone," Riku said his voice shaking a bit. "That's not something i'm not impressed by."

"But you did it, you did it and did not even bother to question yourself or me when I asked, it shows you are someone quite resilient when it comes to doing what it is necessary to get what you desire. Darkness rewards people like that in the end."

"Then you must have gotten a lot of rewards." Riku muttered sarcastically

Maleficent chuckled darkly, "The darkness has been good to me, but I do not let it control me, I control it. That is one of the most important things to remember my boy. Light and darkness are tools, we are the ones who wield them at the end of the day. Never let them have power over you, otherwise you will be consumed by either side."

"I'll keep that in mind." Riku said putting the sword to his side. "So when do I get to see Sora? Or will those Heartless hurt him before I do"

"All in do time, and I do apologize for the _extreme _nature of my allies. ,I will take you to the place he is likely to return though, it might take awhile for you to meet him however, but once you do re-unite, I assume you will wish to travel with him?"

"Yeah." Riku sneered. "But if you hurt him, I swear to you i'll…"

"I swear to you I will insure that me and my allies will not lay a hair on him, though the Heartless, that's a different matter

"What do you mean?" Riku said looking confused. "I thought you controlled the Heartless

Some Heartless," Maleficent explained, "Not all, they are after all part of the natural way of things, darkness can be controlled by individuals but not all at once and sometimes some areas are beyond our grasp. It is something I hope to change one day" Her eyes narrowed as a sinister grin spread across her face only to quickly give way to a normal stoic demeanor. "...In the meantime, I will have my forces look for your dear friend Kairi, then all three of you shall be on your way."

"Good. I don't like being tricked"

"No tricks" Maleficent held out a hand, "One more thing?"

"What?" Riku said eyeing her with impatients."

"That sword ...Do you desire it?"

Riku looked down at the sword for a moment before looking back at Maleficent. "Yes."

Gently Riku caressed his finger on the edge of the blade. It was sharp, string and fierce, much like he was. Though perhaps it could be sharpened more, and turned into a weapon that was truly deadly.,

Maleficent merely nodded. "Very well…..It's name, is _Soul Eater."_

A smug smirk appeared on Riku's face as he kept caressing the sword edge. Soul Eater...A fitting name for what he felt right now. Still, he did enjoy the fierness, perhaps he could work with this. Yes. he would work with this. For now.


	18. Gummi Ship Battles

Gummi Ship Battles

"Oh I knew this was a bad idea, I just knew it" Donald muttered as he tried to keep his focus on piloting thes hip.

Chip and Dale were busy looking at the Gummi Block. The trip back to the Gummi Ship was probably easier than anything that happened in Wonderland. Once they got to the safety of the ship though, everyone seemed to be quite distant. Sora especially just remained quiet as he headed to his cabin, not wanting to talk about anything. Goofy could tell he was not feeling well about what happened, but if his parental instinct taught him anything was that sometimes giving a kid his age space was always the best thing to do.

Goofy would remember when Max was in a bad mood, most of the time he just needed to let off some steam first. It wasn't until some time had passed that he would go into his sons room and check in on him. Sometimes it would take a bit to break through the walls, but eventually he would get through and talk it out.

"Well at least the block gave us new locations to visit, perhaps the king is there" Chip said.

Dale nodded, "Yeah, look whole new worlds for us to explore"

"Yeah" Chip looked excited "...WHOLE NEW-"

"Nope!" Dale covered his mouth, "No singing please"

"No not that" Donald grumbled, "Interfering, meddling, we aren't supposed to do that. We weren't from that world".

Goofy sighed, Donald had been down ever since they left Wonderland. Their first experience was Sora was for lack of a better term, an unmitigated disaster. They interfered when they weren't supposed to, not to mention they had made a new friend only to lose her to possibly the Heartless. Also Sora's ability to wield a keyblade was definitely less than stellar.

Still Goofy remained positive, no point in being a downer that wouldn't be very helpful or productive and that was not his nature to begin with anyway.

However, he could tell there was definitely some tenisity growing in the ship. Donald hadn't said anything since Wonderland and Sora kept in his room right now. Normally Goofy wouldn't say anything but if they were going to be together for a while something had to be done. Teamwork was going to be key to all this at the end of the day.

"Now, Donald it's just our first world there are like, a whole bunch more," Goofy reminded him, "We still have plenty of time to find the King"

"Do we?" Donald asked, "The Heartless are moving forward, and who knows what they want"

"Well...I guess I just have faith?" Goofy said quite nonchalantly.

"Faith!" Donald yelled, looking at Goofy as if he had gone insane "Faith in what?"

"In Sora!"

"Goofy! Sora doesn't really spell faith to me, or confidence right about now. He's like the boys or-" Donald paused for a moment before shaking his head, "He's too headstrong and just goes into things. Plus he doesn't even know how that Key works"

"Just one time"

"One time is all it takes sometimes, you should know that Goofy".

Jiminy appeared before them both now, "Well hold on fella's I think you both have a point, on the one hand what happened in Wonderland wasn't the best, and Sora was headstrong. But on the other hand, Goofy is correct in that this was Sora first time...He is young, a child, and wielding a great key and with it great responsilbity"

"Yeah, but how does that help us find the Key" Chip muttered as he went through the engines making sure it was working.

"Not to mention he isn't helping get those smiles going" Dale muttered.

Goofy frowned. Donald should have a bit more confidence in Sora, he was learning just like they were. Sure none of them had all the answers but wasn't that what this whole trip was about. Trying to learn about the Mysteries of the Keyblade, Sora was chosen to have one, finding the Key, defeating the darkness in the first place.

"He's just a boy Goofy" Donald sighed leaning back in his captain chair, "He's not a warrior or anything like that'

"Well, like I said, I have faith in him" Goofy said, looking stern, "Faith that in the end, he'll do the right thing. Make the right choices, be able to get through this with us by his side. After all the King told us to stand by him and that's what we are doing".

"We are standing by the Key, not Sora, that's a big difference, and I'm gonna do it so long as Sora has that key"

"Well, the Key chose Sora"

Donald looked up at his friend deep into his eye, "Would you say the same thing if it were Max who that Key"

"Well uh-" Goofy paused for a moment to think and then nodded, "Yeah, yeah i would, and I like to think you'd do the same if it were any of the kids or even you know ...Her".

Donald took a deep breath as he looked out into the screen again.

Goofy sighed as he headed into the hallway, perhaps checking on Sora would be a good idea. Jiminy hopping on his shoulder and saying, "Well, give him time, he'll cool off eventually, I'm sure he'll come around Sora too...Otherwise, well, can't please everybody"

"I hope Jiminy, I hope so"

-000-

"Come on ...Come on ...Appear! Appear! Darn thing ...Work...Please, just work. For once." Goofy heard Sora muttered as he saw him hold out his hand firmly as he waited for the Keyblade appear as he stood in the center of these ships training room already tainted by his unique ability to turn even the cleanest room into a server mess.

Training gears and weights lay upon the ground, though many of them had been barely touched, yet they still found themselves scattered across the floor, as the young Keyblade Master went on a binge training spree.

Goofy frowned, he could tell that Sora was trying. Reminded him of Max in a lot of ways when he first wanted to become a Knight when he was younger. Always practicing with a training sword at the wee hours of the day, always getting frustrated when he didn't get it right away. He could see the need to be a hero in his eyes. Just like his son, who wanted to be a hero too. Though both were young, only difference, Sora apparently had heroism thrust on him without asking.

It was a sad faith in a way, to be given something and made to do something you never asked to do. Part of Goofy just wished he could get Sora home and let him be on his way. Still it was the King's orders to follow Sora, and if the King had faith in this key and the key had Sora, Goofy would have faith in Sora. It just seemed right, that's what his heart told him at least.

"You stupid…..Ugh…..Why does this have to be so hard!" He was gritting his teeth, because he put as much concentration as he possibly could.

"I said appear!" Sora yelled before finally giving up and laying on a nearby mat. "Ugh! Why is this thing so stupid! Am I the Keyblade Master or not!"

Sora clenched his heart as he felt a tinge of pain come from it.

"I-I'm just hearing things in my head." Sora reasoned trying to steady his nerves, "Gotta focus, I'll show Donald I can do this, I can be worth something, and then maybe they'll actually put effort into finding my friends instead of just there King".

"You were sloppy." Sora muttered giving his sword of twirl. "What would Riku say if he could you!"

Sora took another deep breath but could just feel the frustration and anxiety inside him. He punched a nearby wall hoping that it would help. It only made his hand hurt before he just started staring at both of them._  
_

"Get it together, we have friends and family to find, no time for dealing with stupid voices Or feeling guilty about losing someone else."

Okay that was enough, Goofy's parental instincts kicked in immediately.

"Uh...Sora." Goofy said hoping to get his attention.

Sora grunted, trying to focus on training. "What?"

"Wanna take a break?"

"Nope."

"Come on Sora, take a break." Goofy said pleadingly. "You're gonna get tired and worn out. Probably ain't healthy for yuh."

"No...I gotta train. Otherwise will never beat the Heartless."

Sora grabbed a nearby practice sword and began swinging it ferociously. He imaged a Heartless was nearby, then more heartless. Swinging with all his might, Goofy watched him going harder and harder. His concentrating getting more and more as he became more aggressive.

When he came back to reality he found that he had hit Goofy's shield, though thankfully he wasn't hurt and in fact was able to deflect Sora's attack quite easily. A wave of embarrassment quickly came over him as his cheeks turned red.

Slowly Sora began to remove his sword from the shield and took a deep sigh. Goofy just looked at him with a sad expression.

"Training ain't gonna help us find your friends or the King any faster than not training." He said, voice calm.

"Ugh," Sora final grumbled as he began to pace around the main deck, "This is so frustrating"

Goofy turned to look at him with a concerned expression, "Don't fret Sora, I'm sure things will get better, we've only visited one world so far. Out of a bajillion of them, can't expect to find your friends on the first try...I mean you can but that's a pretty high expectation".

"Yeah, and so far I've lost my best friends and now Alice, yeah this quest has been a great start. First world and I'm already screwing up everything and making things worse".

"Now Sora, it's only just started, have patients". Jiminy stated, "Great journeys aren't completed in a day you know"

"Patients" Sora yelled, "Every minute we can't find my friends is another minute that they could be in trouble or worse. They might have come over a swarm a Heartless or a giant monster or a crazy Queen…"

"Alright Sora, calm down," Goofy said taking him by the shoulder, "Breath! Breath!"

Sora took a few deep breaths feeling his nerves calm, "Yeah, yeah...I'm fine".

He stopped for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nope, no I'm not fine at all"

Goofy could tell though he was lying. It was the same expression Max would give sometimes we didn't want to talk to him. Right now Sora needed his space though, pushing would only make it worse.

Donald rolled his eyes, "Once we find the King I'm sure things will start to get better"

"The king?" Sora said remembering why he was with them, "But we will look for my friends too right?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Don't worry Sora, will be looking for your friends along side the king, just like we promised" Goofy assured him.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, guess I worry for nothing I'm just….Ugh, I feel so frustrated"

"It's natural Sora," Goofy now sat beside him now, "You've been through a lot, losing your home, family, friends, why it's one of the reasons I'm glad my sons not here actually. I know that one day he'll be able to do great things, but not yet, he's too young"

"Yeah, well what about me huh"

Goofy shrugged, "You have the key"

"I didn't ask for the Key" Sora said.

"Well, yeah ...Maybe, but I think in your case Sora, you gotta embrace what that Key represents"

Sora looked at Goofy, seeing a passion in his eyes. "What does it represent"

"Hope, at least for me"

"Hope?" Sora chuckled looking back at his feet, "Yeah, right, well right now my Keyblade represents nothing but frustration and annoyance"

Suddenly an alarm went off as various gummi shaped ships began to swarm over them.

"What is all this?" Sora asked looking shocked. "I don't remember any of this stuff when we left from Traverse Town."

"That doesn't mean we are taking the same route back. Gummi Space is vast and tricky, there isn't really one correct way to go, sometimes we have to take various routes, sometimes will run into stuff like this. Or worse ...Baddies, and space pirates."

"Space pirates?" Sora asked.

Donald shook his head. "Yeah ...If Leon can travel, so can others, the King used to talk about space pirates that would go from world to world trying to find treasure ...Apparently he said one he met was very uh ...what was that word he used."

"Charming?" Goofy asked.

"No."

"Handsome."

"No ...Well yes, but that wasn't it."

"Swag."

"No...Swave! That's it...Keep calling himself a leading man, whatever that means."

"Wow…." Sora seemed a bit taken in by the idea. "Space pirates ...Traveling the seven seas hunting for treasure. That sounds like the life."

"You wanna be a pirate Sora?"

Sora blushed. "Well ...No, well, someone who hunts for treasure maybe ...I mean, I don't want to hurt anyone...except bad guys. No ...I mean…..."

Goofy however just shook his head; "don't trust pirates Sora, they're criminals, first and front-most."

"_Foremost_" Donald corrected.

"Right, right….." Sora shook his head, feeling a bit light headed all of a sudden.

Again another large shake, Donald quickly maneuvered the ship away from the asteroid but space was limited.

"Need any help?" Sora asked, wanting to be of some usefulness.

Donald shook his head. "No! No I got it."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure!"

"Yes Sora….Go sit down and let me fly the ship!"

"Um...Donald?"

"Not, now Goofy." Donald yelled pushing him aside gently.

"But Donald ...Look!"

Sora looked out the bubble and saw to his horror, other ships begin to follow them managing to maneuver the asteroids with ease. As they got closer he began to notice a symbol on them. It was that of the Heartless, a red heart with a X going right through it. As they closed in they began to fire on the Gummi Ship causing more damage than they had hoped for.

"Heartless! W-Why are they here?" Sora asked holding onto his seat. "I-I didn't know they had ships."

Donald began to pushing various buttons quickly. "They need to travel to other worlds too, they probably use Gummi Space as one of them."

"Garsh! Didn't know they had ships too." Goofy said.

Sora looked stunned. The ships were similar to that of the Gummi Ship in design, but lacked the colorful personality. Instead these ships were a dark black and blood red. Some of them even had faces in the front, as if the Heartless had morphed them into their own personal traveling machines.

Suddenly they fired again, lazers blasting from the guns of the ships, missing a few rounds but hitting the bottom hull causing the ship to shake. Donald holding tightly to the wheel, keeping the ship steady.

"Guess they do!" Sora yelled. "Can't we fight them!"

"We have some blasters." Chip said working on repairs.

"Then let's turn around and fight!" Sora yelled

"No!" We gotta run!"

Donald took evasive maneuvers trying avoid the ships. More emerged from vortex's of darkness as they began to swarm around the ship firing everything they had at the Gummi Ship, trying to knock it right out of the sky. Watching the sky, Sora wanted to take out his Key and fight them. Somehow he wished he Keyblade would appear and turn into a ship, perhaps to fire back. Feeling his heart ache he clenched his fist as he tried to keep his anger under control, easier said than done for the ship's constant rocking was enough to remind him of the creatures presence.

Soon another shot came this time caused Donald to lose control of the wheel making the ship run wild and turn around now facing the Heartless vessels. In the chaos he jumped from his seat grabbed ahold of the wheel his hands accidentally pushing a button and firing two lasers on the ship destroying them both.

"Woah!" Sora muttered. "I didn't know it could do that. Sweet!"

"Don't speak to soon Sora."

Sora looked up and to his horror saw more Heartless ships appeared from behind the meteror. The young boy panicked and pushed the buttons again firing the lasierse.

"Sora that's not gonna help us long term." Donald said trying to take back the wheel.

"Ok, ok...Just a few more then will…

"No we have to get outta here before..."

To late Sora felt the ship crash into one of the meteors. Now it was in complete spiral. Everyone was spinning around, losing control. Even Jiminy floated out of Sora's pocket and continued to spin around with the rest of them. Around and around they went, Sora was starting to lose consciousness the more he went on.

"Great ...Looks like another black out for me."

"What do yuh-" Goofy felt a bump on his head and went out like a light.


	19. Welcome to the Jungle

Welcome to the Jungle

Everything was calm, a cool breeze could be felt in the sky. Sora founder self lying on the ground on top of a wooden flooring. His body lay completely flat on its back, his eyes shut tight and his mouth hanging open. Suddenly however his eyes popped open. His body flinched as it began to regain control of the muscular and other nerves. Slowly he got up, feeling every ache and pain as he started to stand again.

"I'm really hating this". Sora muttered, thinking back to other times he found himself unconscious. "Where am I?"

Sora began to think of what happened. Last he remembered he was in the midst of battle. He remembered the Heartless and felt his blood boil as a sting began to grow in his heart again. Those things caused the ship to fall. Although perhaps he was a bit rash on wanting to fight them. But that's what they deserved so it was for the best. Still, he wondered where Donald and Goofy were, or the Gummi Ship for that matter.

Taking a deep breath Sora took a moment to view his surroundings. Looking out a window he the first thing that he saw that he was high. Very high, atop the threes high. Turning around he saw the rest of the place. The building was completely made of wood, a few vines and leaves leaking through the cracks. A higher balcony could be seen in the distance but the rest of the place seemed to be abounded. Some of the furniture was lying on the ground looking as if it hadn't been touched for years. It was a strange place, like some sort giant treehouse almost.

Now that he had a lay of the land, it was time to figure out a way out, he had friends to find after all. Outstretching his hand he hoped to summon the Keyblade in case he needed assistance.

"Come on….Come on…." Sora muttered closing his eyes, trying to concentrate grinding his teeth angrily. "

Suddenly, the Keyblade did emerge. "Yes!" Sora beamed, only for his heart to sink upon realizing what this meant.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled, remembering the last thing he saw before crashing.

He looked around, trying to find the dark creatures, his own anger on the rise. His eyes darted to every dark corner, fast of the place, heart beating ten times waiting for them to jump out and attack. Yet, the more time passed, nothing came to being.

"Where are they? Sora muttered, keeping his wits about him, he turned as he heard a snap come from behind him. "Come on out Heartless!"

"Heart?" A deep voice came behind him.

"What the…" Slowly Sora lowered his defenses, that was not the voice of a Heartless.

Someone was in the shadows, crawling around. The only light coming from his eyes, but unlike the sickly yellow, they were blue like Sora's. The sound of grunts echoed in front of him as the figure began to move closer. As he entered the light it became more evident that this was not a creature, but a man, a strange man for sure, muscular, walking on all fours, his hair brown curly and messy, the only article of clothing was loin cloth around his waist and legs. Never had Sora seen such a person before, not even on the Island.

He stepped back a few feet unsure whether he would be friendly or not. "H-Hello." Sora said in a shaky voice.

The man grunted looking at Sora curiosity like an animal almost. He got up close and sniffed him a bit, making Sora feel very uncomfortable as he began to look through the boys hair.

"Uh ...could you please stop." Sora said moving back again.

Again the man grunted yet just stood there now.

"Tar-Zan." He said slowly pronouncing his name best he could.

"Huh?"

The man grunted a few times before speaking again. "Tar-Zan." He said with more emphasis.

"Oh…." Sora realized what was going on. "Oh...you're name is Tarzan. Correct? Ok...Ok….My name is Sora...Sor-a! Got it."

Tarzan grunted a few more times before saying "Sor-a."

Sora beamed, finally they were getting somewhere. "Yes, that's right my name is Sora. Good, ok we are getting somewhere, excellent. Now have you seen my friends, one's name is Do…" He paused remembering what happened earlier, "You know what never mind...I'm looking for Riku and Kairi."

Before Tarzan could say anything else he felt the breeze of the window burst as a loud crashing sound came out. To his shock and horror a large yellow cheetah now stood in front of both him and Tarzan glaring back at both of them, eyes darting to which one to attack first.

Sora stepped back and tried to summon his Key but to no avail. Defenseless the large beast jumped and tried to strike him down but Tarzan was quick and began to wrestle it down causing them both to battle each other across the entire room.

Tarzan kept his strength, holding back the Cheetah's claws and mouth, using both hands to keep a tight grip on it's jaw while the beast swiped at him with his paws.

The battle between them was fierce. Man and beast tried to outdo the other. Sora watched intently trying to get his Keyblade to his hand yet still to no avail. Both combatants didn't seem to need him either way. Sora just hid behind the box not wanting to tangle with such a ferocious beast. He felt guilty though, feeling like a coward, he should be in there and fight. But he couldn't bare himself to jump headlong into a battle that he knew deep down he was going to lose.

Tarzan was more than capable thought of handling himself, using his agility to jump high and climb the walls avoiding the swipes of the mighty beast.

Finally with one swing Tarzan knocked the cheetah down a few passes causing him to get jittery and scatter as the ape man glared daggers at it.

Slowly Sora approached him a bit nervous to jump him in this state. "Who was that?l

"Sobor…." Tarzan grunted. "Killer."

"Killer?" Sora said aloud, he wanted to know more but time was of the essence. "Look that doesn't matter ...have you seen my friends ...Riku and Kairi."

Tarzan merely shook his head and did not speak.

"Ri-Ku….Kai-ri…." Tarzan muttered.

Sora smiled. "Yes, yes….Have you seen them I've been looking for them, and my family too. If they are still around. Could you help me."

The strange man continued to give Sora and bewildered look. However what distracted him more was the fact he could have sworn he was seeing Kairi a few feet away from them, just looking at them both with a sweet smile. Swaying playfully back and forth behind them.

"Huh?"

"I think you should go with him?" Kairi said, her voice clear as day

"Go."

"What?" Sora blinked a few times.

Kairi nodded a few times, "Yeah, go with him, he seems friendly, he just rescued you from a cheetah, I think I would definitely put that in the trust category. Besides this place seems mysterious, I bet it has a lot of stories to tell"

Before Sora could say anything else the Kairi vanished as it walked away he blinked a few times, hoping she would come back. Though sadly to no avail. It was probably just his imagination play tricks on him. Again he turned his attention to Tarzan as he once again muttered 'go'

"Go?" Sora took a moment till he realized what he mean. "Oh go...Yes...Tarzan go...Sora, go, go."

Without hesitation Tarzan took Sora and lifted him onto his back and jumped out the window of the treedome. Hopping out the ape man began to slide down onto the vines of the trees. Quickly the young boy closed his eyes afraid he was about to begin another fall. But no, no instead he found, once he opened his eyes again to find Tarzan sliding down the vines, he feet moving swiftly to keep balance. It was a kin to surfing in his mind. To say the sensation itself was wild would be an understatement. So many trees passed them, large ones small ones, in front of them great mountain tops loomed over. The place was a entire jungle of nature. Wild and untamed, not even the Island back home was this bizarre.

Sora continued to look as best he could from Tarzan's back, holding tight so he wouldn't it fall. However in the far distance, a large formation of rock caught his eye. Suddenly a soft whisper echoed in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, something about that place seemed to attract him. He wanted Tarzan to turn and go straight towards that direction. But as soon as that feeling came it had gone, as Tarzan leaped up from one vine to another. Then from the distance a loud _BANG _rang causing birds to leave there trees making Tarzan do a sharp turn and head in that direction.

"Clayton." Tarzan muttered.

"Who?"

Tarzan did not answer instead focusing on surfing the vines.

They continued their journey for a short time until one last jump into caused them both to land in the middle of a large bamboo field. Sora was left disheveled and shaking as he got off Tarzan's back, taking a moment to lean on the ground, so grateful to be back on lower levels again.

He kissed the ground smiling. "Thank goodness….Ground….I missed you...Never leave."

_BANG_

Again the sound of a loud explosion. Sora jumped up and looked for the sight of it.

"Clayton."

"Who's Clayton?"

Tarzan held up a hand and just listened. All that could be heard was the sound of birds now and the faint sound of a waterfall in the distance. Now the third the loud bang sound rang in the distance causing Tarzan to rush off. Sora quickly got on this feet and rushed off following him, hoping to find someone who he recognized in this deep jungle.

-000-

"Tarzan wait up!" Sora yelled.

Tarzan had been keeping a brisk pace as the two of them went through the thick bamboo forest. Thankfully for Sora rugged terrain wasn't something foreign to him but this place was far more tougher to maneuver than back home. The mud was deeper and it made his shoes sink more than back home.

"Ugh, my shoes," Sora muttered as he stepped in piles of mud.

He tripped on a rock.

"Ouch".

For Tarzan's part it was quite natural, he was jumping on trees, swinging on vines, it was if he knew every single nook and cranny of this jungle.

The further they went the more Sora started to become frustrated. It was bad enough he crashed landed on this world, now he was in the middle of a empty jungle with no end in sight. It continued to prove his theory that things were getting from bad to worse the more he kept pressing on his journey.

"_Stupid….This is just stupid" _Sora thought to himself as he pressed on, "_Why can't anything just go right for me, first I lose my Island, then my friends, now I'm stuck here, in a stupid jungle ugh….I hate this"_

Tarzan stopped and jumped in front of Sora looking at hin concerned, "Heart" he muttered

"Huh?" Sora said seeming confused, "It's nothing"

Tarzan gently tapped his chest, "Heart"

"Oh, guess your noticing I'm a bit out of sorts huh" Sora chuckled rubbing the back of his head, "I've been having a few rough weeks I guess, I mean I lost my friends like I told you, then I crashed landed here".

Tarzan just stared at him, Sora wasn't sure if he understood anything or not but it was nice to talk to someone who would listen.

"And then Donald and Goofy are probably more concerned with finding there King than there friends, and I get that kinda, still it's just really hard you know. I mean, what am I supposed to do, I have this magic key and no idea how to use it. I feel so lost".

Sora sighed and looked down at his feat.

Tarzan again just gently tapped his chest and muttered, "Heart"

"Yeah, thanks...I think" Sora chuckled. "Let's keep going"

Once out the brussel Sora found himself now arriving in the middle of a cavern. Looking around, he found himself standing in the midst of a large campsite. The place was covered with tables and shelves, many of them filled to the brim with plates, books, notes, and other tiny nick nats and home comforts. A few comfortable chairs stood outside. While a few clothes lines dangled against the trees. The main tend stood behind a large hill, a flag of blue with a red and white x going through it.

"Strange." Sora muttered looking around the place with a mix of wonder and uncertainty.

Tarzan headed inside the tent, Sora stood out waiting for him to reappear. The place seemed quite nice, at least he knew he was going to find a place of civilization. Perhaps people who would understand him, maybe even fix the Gummi Ship

Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of a familiar voice, "Sora!"

Immediately he turned and to his surprise saw Donald and Goofy walking out of the tent. He beamed with delight, his heart soaring to see his companions were safe. Despite some of the differences he might have had, Sora knew he'd be devastated if he had lost the only companions he had on this so far horrible journey so far.

"Guys!" Sora beamed raising his arms in excitement as he ran over to greet them, "Your okay, I was really worried".

Donald and Goofy ran up to each other checking to make sure the other was ok. Goofy especially seemed very concerned, it reminded Sora of when his dad checked his bruises after he had a accident.

"Thank goodness." Goofy sighed wiping his forehead. "We lost track of yuh guys."

"We're a Chip and Dale?" Sora asked?

"Back at the ship making repairs." Donald explained.

"And Jiminy." Sor asked

"Present." The Little Cricket popped out from the brim of Goofy's hat, "And the journal is safe too, thank goodness".

Sora smiled, it was good to see that everyone was safe. Well everyone except there ship. It was then he realized this and grimace. "So...How are we gonna get out?"

"Hopefully they can fix the ship." Donald sighed. "Or at least get communications to get Leon."

"Blasted Heartless." Sora said through muttered breath, feeling the tinge of rage in his heart as he clenched his fist. "This is their fault."

"To be fair Sora, you should have let Donald drive when he told you too, he is the captain." Goofy replied.

Sora sneered, clenching his fist harder. "Well if the Heartless didn't attack in the first place none of this would have happened."

"Hunting creatures are we?" A deep voice boomed behind them.

Walking up to him was a tall muscle bound figure, wearing a yellow collared short sleeve shirt, green shorts, His face was slim yet long chinned, a he had a tiny mustache underneath his nose. Sora thought it reminded him of a old style gentleman from the stories he had read back home on the Island. He carried with him a mighty rifle, another thing that Sora had never seen up close only in images. Although he remembered one time Riku was able to configure a old hand gun he had found in the trash so they could shoot cans. Something his mother quickly put a stop too the moment she found out.

That weapon looked deadly and so did he, Sora had a feeling this was definitely not someone to trifle with. Even with a Keyblade as a weapon.

"Uh...Sorry...is this your camp?" Sora asked looking around the place.

"In a way yes." He replied sternly.

Tarzan then came out from the tent, followed by two other's. One was a young woman around his age, tall, pretty, yet standing up right wearing clothes, mostly of a brown tank top and red skirt. The other a elderly chap with similar yellow collared shirt and brown shorts but with a large bush white mustache on it.

"Oh….So that's what Tarzan was talking about." The woman said noticing Sora standing there.

"Hi." Sora waved, feeling awkward.

"Greetings, you must be the friend Tarzan mentioned." She said giving a slight bow. "I am Jane Porter and this my father Professor Porter, I see you're met ."

"Charmed." Clayton muttered taking out his pipe giving it a few puffs.

Professor Porter shakes Sora's hand smiling. "I must say I never expected people to be here in the jungle. Thought we were the only one's apart from the animals….Though it is strange to see a Duck talk."

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean." Donald said looking incensed.

"Well it's just I've only ever seem them squawk and bark never seen them talk before." Professor Porter explained taking out a magnifying glass. "It's quite fascinating actually…"

Donald grumbled under his breath.

"Well...We're newcomers." Sora chuckled before eying Donald angirly. "I'm Sora!"

"Must be quite an interesting place then." Jane said, raising an eyebrow. "Granted the world is a big place, so there must be all sorts of wonders out there."

"Oh...You have no idea." Sora muttered.

"What brought you here in the first place?" Mr. Clayton asked looking at them with suspicion. "Not every day we find random strangers out there in the wilderness."

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy who gave them a quite look. "Like we said, our ship crashed, we just wanna get back to our w-w….Place."

"I see."

"Well, we will be happy to help you until you can make the proper repairs." Jane said.

Sora smiled and nodded politely. He didn't want to be rude, when someone offered help, it was culturally appropriate to accept it and rude to say no. Thus he Donald and Goofy decided to stay with these nice people. Well the Porters seemed nice, Clayton for his part seemed to be less than thrilled. As for Tarzan, something about him crept Sora out. He constantly looked at him, never letting his gaze cease.

"Great, stuck somewhere ...again." Donald muttered.

"Definitely haven't had the best of luck so far questing huh fellas." Goofy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well if we had just landed calmly none of this would have happened." Sora grumbled.

Donald glared at him, "Again, this is a nothing world."

"Tell that to Tarzan, this is home!" Sora hissed angrily. He was growing tired of Donald's constant nagging and negative attitude towards everything.

"Still why would the king come to this place?" Donald said as he gazed towards the vast amount of jungle, "there's hardly anything here."

Sora grinded his teeth, "My friends might be, you know the reason I came with you guys in the first place, the reason I even care!"

A brief pause, Donald and Sora were now about to come to blows with each other.

"Now, now fella's calm down." Goofy interjected now.

Tensions were high, but he meant what he said. At the end of the day Sora didn't care much about the King that much at all. All he wanted was to find Riku and Kairi, he needed them now more than ever. He was tired of being around strangers, he wanted the comfort of his friends.

Sora just glared at Donald and took a deep breath, "Well..At least this place isn't Wonderland and everyone is crazy, that's for sure."

"Yeah, but just as muddy." Donald said looking at his web feet to see a bunch of dirt on them.

"That Tarzan guy keep looking at me though."

Goofy shrugged. "Well let's at least rest up for the night. Then we can get to work on the Gummi Ship."

They agreed, hopefully they'll fix there ship and quick.


	20. Camping in the Jungle

Camping in the Jungle

Night fell upon the Jungle. Jane had started a campfire as the air started began to chill. Everyone gathered around it to bask in its natural warmth. As he sat down Sora thought about the many times he sat around with Riku and Kairi, or his mother, as they wound tell stories of legends and myth that the Islanders had cover to gain over the many years. While tall tales were not told tonight he did learn why the Porters had come to this jungle in the first place.

He had a bit of tension with Donald though, having to sit a few feet away next to Goofy. Sora still was upset of how he was treating the search for his friends as second nature. Sora of course knew that finding the King was important but that didn't make his friends disappearance any less depressing or painful for him. It wasn't as if he treated the King disappearance less just because he didn't know the King. All he wanted was just to find everyone, make things better.

"So does anyone know any scary stories?" Goofy asked, everyone giving him a strange look.

"Scary stories?" Jane asked seeming perplexed.

Goofy nooded. "Yeah, when my son and I camped I'd always tell him a few scary stories, they can be fun, just a little fright never hurts every now and then. Like of the ten year old who didn't clean his room and got eaten by the dust monster."

"Dust monster, oh my!" Professor Porter looked horrified, "Does he end up okay?"

"So long as he cleaned his room he doe."

Sora rolled his eyes smirking and paused to think. "Well it's not really scary but I know one ...Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived on an island. A singular spect in an ever growing sea. But the Island wasn't just his home, it was his prison and the water his walls".

"Yikes sounds horrible." Goofy said in horror. "Hope he had room to walk."

Sora raised a hand silence Goofy before finish "He yearned to what lies beyond the sea, thinking it was his destiny, till one day that boy became a man, and then in a blink of an eye, he vanished. Never to be heard from again"

"Oh, what happened to him when he left? Must have seen great adventure." Professor Portar asked, "Did he have any family, relatives, anything?"

"That's the thing, he was a nobody. No one knew his name, no one saw his face, no one even knew he existed. But the Islanders knew as they so often do, that he had broken the barrier and ..." A pause, "The world had been connected."

Again those words, the ones that, surely it couldn't be a connection. The man in the cloak had said those exact same words before he had left the Island. Surly there couldn't have been a connection...Could there? .Quickly Sora looked down to think but was interrupted applause.

"Oh quite good...Quite excellent storytelling." Professor Porter said clapping vigorously.

Clayton rolled his eyes groaning as he placed his rifle aside. "Whatever….Should we telling stories of the horrors of the jungle if you ask me. All the animals and horrid beast that roam these blasted jungles. All of it's infestation if you ask me."

"Are Gorillas...Scary?" Sora asked nervousness in his voice.

Clayton was about to confirm this, but Jane had cut him off unexpectedly: "Gorillas are the probably the most fascinating yet mysterious creatures in the world." Jane said as Sora, Donald and Goofy listened with great intent. "Hence why my father and I started this expedition to find and study them."

Professor Porter nodded. "Yes, they are so very much like us. We know they live in groups, raise families. In a way despite the differences they share the same hearts as us."

"Bah!" Clayton laughed, taking a puff of his pipe. "They are nothing more than wild beasts. They have no hearts!"

"Don't sound as bad as the Heartless." Sora muttered, picking at the fire with a stick. "They don't have hearts. They just take the things you love."

"What are they?" Jane asked.

"No heart." Tarzan muttered looking at Sora.

Sora sighed. "Pretty much, they are those without Hearts."

"Monstrous." Professor Porter replied.

Donald gave Sora a disapproving look to single to him to not reveal too much on what was going on that didn't involve them.

Sora took a deep breath and just looked down at the fire again. "Yeah...If you see one be careful."

"We can't even find the Gorillas, so probably won't find one of _those_ creatures." Clayton muttered, deciding to take the time to clean his rifle. "Now if Tarzan would just tell us where their nesting ground was, it make our lives far easier."

Sora looked at Tarzan confused. "What?"

"Tarzan was raised by the apes apparently." Jane explained. "He lived with them and all, that's why he speaks little english, though he's quite fluent in their own tongue. Yet he will not tell us, probably because he wants to protect them."

"And make our lives miserable in the process." Clayton muttered, though he couldn't help but notice how carefully Tarzan was studying the chalkboard with etchings of apes on it, all of them labeled. Clayton secretly suspected that Tarzan was a shifty, unreliable individual, but he also suspected that Tarzan possessed a keen intelligence beneath his apelike behaviors, and this made him all the more concerning.

"Well I hope you guys find them?" Sora said trying to lighten the mood. "I've never seen many animals outside a few cats and dogs back home."

"Many strange things are hidden in the jungle they say." Professor Porter pointed out.

"Yes, that's why you have me….A hunter, ready to take on any wild beast." Clayton smirked.

"Oh that reminds me…." Jane headed outside the tend and pulled out a large projector and camera, it took a few minutes for her to set them up. "We've been trying to show Tarzan various images to help us find the Gorillas, and various images we've seen in the jungle."

Pushing a button that activated the camera the first image was that of a majestic looking castle in the middle of a radiant garden. Sora felt his heart skip a beat, something about that place looked familiar. As if it came from a dream. But that was impossible, he never dreamed of castles like that before.

"Sora, you okay?" Goofy asked as the boy walked up to the castle.

"I've seen a place like this before." Sora said pointing to the structure.

"You lived in a castle before?" Jane asked.

Sora shook his head, "No, it's just ...I feel like I know that place."

"Well that's preposterous," Clayton scoffed, "How can you know a place if you've never been to it before."

"Oh come now ," Jane scolded. "Animals and even people have instincts, a sixth sense, sometimes more developed more in others than some, but it's something that we feel...Deep, deep in are hearts."

Tarzan grunted something that no one understood.

Sora continued to look at the Castle a bit more, trying to feel why he knew it.

The feeling quickly died the moment though and Sora went back to his place. "I'm okay, continue please."

"Oh...Alright," Jane pushed another button, now replaced another with a image of a large temple sitting on top of the mountain.

"This is picture we took from the Jungle….Terrible grading I know but we passed it by a few times while walking around, can really only see the tip."

"Key." Tarzan muttered, only Sora could hear him.

Jane sighed. "We'll it's getting late, best we get off to bed, I don't know about you, but we have another day of exploring this place."

"Oh yes, maybe this time we can get a look at the legendary Do-Do bird...I've heard they are unable to fly...Fascinating." Professor Porter said as he got up to enter the tent along with his daughter Jane.

"I'll take the first round of patrol if you don't mind." Clayton said brandishing his rifle, walking near the edge of the cap.

With the rest of them gone, now it was just Sora, Donald and Goofy standing there by the campfire, completely silent. The only sounds that came now we're those of a waterfall in the distant along with a few echoing of birds in the high sky. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful. Something they hadn't felt in a long while.

Taking a look up at the stars, Sora could not help but count them one by one, remaining himself of his days back home. But now he knew what Riku said was true, that each one was a different world, filled to the brim with all sorts of people. Yet all of them under threat by the Heartless and their ilk.

As he just looked up again he could not help but notice Tarzan staring at him again with those wide eyes.

"Yes?" Sora said finally breaking the awkward silence.

Slowly Tarzan approached them still staring. "Heart."

Sora turned to Donald and Goofy who just shrugged, unsure what to make of the strange response. "Yeah...I have a heart." He replied.

"Key…." Tarzan said.

This caught his attention now. "What did you say?

"Key." He said again, pointing at Sora's hand, the one that always held the Keyblade.

Sora looked at him a bit confused. "H-how ...No...No, no you don't know...I never said anything."

"Maybe it's instinct." Goofy suggested.

"How would it be instinct he doesn't even know that I…." Tarzan suddenly touched Sora's arm as the Keyblade emerged in its usual flash of light, shocking him greatly. "What? How did you….How did you do that?"

"Key." Tarzan said again, letting go and sitting down on his hind legs.

Clayton was not entirely wrong about Tarzan; Tarzan was indeed extremely intelligent, and had he been raised by humans, this intelligence would have likely been put to managing armies or devising new math theorems. Instead, he channeled it to be the greatest scout and warrior the apes he knew as Mangani could have, though Tarzan learned other things. Tarzan had been to the mysterious treehouse before, finding the hard things with the soft leaves inside of them, filled with many images, which would be the foundations upon which he would teach himself to associate the strange black squiggly bugs with certain illustrations. The truth was, Tarzan possessed reading skills above that of many grade-schoolers long before the Porters arrived, and he learned this all from simply noticing patterns in the picture-books found in the treehouse, until he learned the art of reading.

Of course, he couldn't _speak_ English fluently, as he never heard it before he met Jane - lovely Jane, beautiful Jane - but he could definitely recognize some written English, and how his keen mind was making connections between the dulcet sounds the strangers made, and the bugs they wrote upon the white leaves, for the strangers possessed many white leaves themselves. Perhaps they made the white leaves, and made the black squiggling bugs upon them. Tarzan had to admit to himself, the black squiggles were genius, for it's a lot of trouble to draw things, but making the squiggles took less time and energy to communicate the same ideas. If only he could make Kerchak see how wonderful the strangers were and how much the Mangani could learn from them!

However, Tarzan was not unreliable in that he planned to undermine Clayton's plans as he feared, as Tarzan was not entirely sure what Clayton was planning - but he wanted to know, he'd get to the bottom of it eventually - but rather, he was simply unreliable to Clayton in that his allegiance was to the family that raised him, though Kerchak never fully accepted him, and the jungle he called home, not to the strangers from outside. He wanted to badly to understand a species he began to recognize as his own, and to help Kerchak see the good in them. Maybe this was about getting Kerchak to understand him.

Sora just looked at his Keyblade now intrigued. For some reason it reacted to Tarzan touch him. Perhaps there was a connection between the Ape Man and his Keyblade. Or perhaps the Keyblade just wanted to mess with him on this day, either way something was going on. This was only made worse by the sound of a light whisper coming from the distance. Quickly he turned around to find the source yet saw nothing, but yet, something was calling to him.

"Key," Tarzan said again for the third time.

Sora sighed and got up. "This isn't making any sense." Taking a deep breath he walked up into the jungle a bit to get some fresh air.

"Sora…" Donald called.

Goofy stopped. "Nah, let him get some fresh air...He's probably still mad about what happened in Wonderland."

"Yes, and that's because he messed up. This is the problem. He's just a boy, not some sorta warrior or anything. I doubt if he can even help us find the King at the end of the day".

Sora heard that and flinched, that had hurt. That wasn't untrue, Sora was still upset about what happened. Knowing that someone who wanted to help was taken by those creatures, perhaps alive perhaps not. Wondering if they were in the same place his Island, his mother, his friends were all trapped. He felt his blood boil in anger. As he entered the jungle he took a moment to just enjoy the peace and quite, yet it was hard to when all he felt was frustration and anger at the Heartless.

Donald was probably right though, he was just a boy. Not this great warrior everyone wanted out of him. If he couldn't find his friends, then how could he ever find their King

"I know that look." Sora looked up to see Mr. Clayton, smoking a pipe as he looked up at the stars himself. "That's the look of a hunter."

"A hunter?" Sora asked.

"Yes, a hunter." Mr. Clayton replied taking another whiff. "You seek to hunt something down, wish to take it, crush it, destroy it. Am I right...Is it these...Heartless I presume."

Sora took a moment to think, then nodded. "I guess. Maybe that violently. But I don't like them."

"No hunter likes his prey." Clayton replied.

"I guess they are kinda prey….they don't like my Keyblade." Sora chuckled only to realize what he revealed.

Clayton looked intrigued. "Strange weapon...Never seen a sword like that before. What smithy made it."

"I'm not sure...I just uh...Found it one day, been pretty handy."

"Fighting these Heartless?" Clayton asked.

"Y-Yeah...I run into them from time to time you know that sorta thing."

"No Heart…..

Clayton and Sora then turned around to see Tarzan arrive with them now. He continued to look at Sora's Keyblade and tap it with great intrigue. Then all of a sudden he stepped back and began giving several loud grunts and groans pointing at Sora and then himself then finally somewhere far off then repeat. He did this several times over and over again, both he and Clayton did not know what to make of this.

"I think he wants you to follow him somewhere." Clayton responded.

Sora looked at Tarzan and pointed to himself. "Follow you?"

"Heart….Key…." Tarzan grunted.

"Perhaps I should go as a escort...The Jungle can be a very dangerous place." Clayton said.

Suddenly Tarzan stopped and frowned, he looked at Mr. Clayton carefully and pondered to himself. Then to Sora, then back to Clayton, then Sora one more time.

"Oh come now Tar-zan, I can be trusted….Don't tell me you'll trust him with the Gorillas and not me?" Clayton replied.

Sora looked confused. "Why do you think he's taking me to the Gorillas?"

"We're else would he take you?" Clayton said. "It's the only place he probably knows by heart, is that correct?

Tarzan shook his head: "No….Key." Tarzan didn't know what exactly the man with the loud stick was saying, but he began to recognize something was wrong with his tone. Tarzan didn't like to be underestimated, but he knew it might be the only way to learn about his intentions.

Clayton looked surprised. "Key? You mean his Key...What about it?"

Sora Keyblade varnished before Tarzan had time to respond. The Ape man merely headed forward hoping to be followed.

During the whole trip Clayton kept up a strict vilagence to him. Constantly he would point his gun to a tree top or to a empty pile of grass. Every now and then blasting his gun whenever he felt to on edge. Birds constantly flying out every time.

"Gee….Aren't you acting a bit paranoid." Sora asked, getting concerned.

"It's not about paranoia young lad...It's about keeping watch, your enemy is everywhere, if one loses vigilance, then one is taken and becomes their next victim."

Sora paused to think, Clayton was right to some degree, the Heartless were always going to be looking for him. Leon said it himself that they would never stop hunting him.

"Well...Looks like we have to follow him." Sora said.

Clayton signed 'Very well then...I'll wake up Miss Porter and the others"

Sora nodded, they would get everyone ready, looks like he was about to see some Gorillas.


	21. Temple in the Jungle

Temple in the Jungle

More walking in the Jungle meant more muddy terrain and lots of flies. Sora wondered just how infested this place really was. Even his Island home was cleaner than this, and he had gone deep into it's muddy terrain. Still he followed Tarzan and the rest of the group as they headed off to see the Gorilla nest.

The trip began early in the morning, with many of them getting only tepid sleep. Sora had many strange dreams regarding a castle in the middle of blue terrain, as well as nightmares of the destruction of his Island home. The same image of the giant Heartless attacking him and the apocalyptic nature of his home destruction played in his mind over and over again.

As they walked there were a few times Sora had lost his balance, he almost fell in the mud face flat had Goofy not caught him.

"Thanks," He muttered.

Goofy smiled, "Your welcome"

Sora sighed as he kept moving forward.

"Hey, are you okay Sora," Goofy asked sounding concerned, "You've seen down since we came here, don't tell me your still thinking about Alice are yuh".

"Alice, Riku, Kairi, my mom, my friends, everything" Sora said, each time he listed someone he sounded more and more irritated, "Nothing is going right, my dumb Keyblade won't work and now I keep tripping on things"

Donald fell face flat in the mud, "That's not just your problem". He muttered.

Sora groaned, "Yeah, your right...Like you said, I'm just a kid with a Keyblade who can't find anyone" With that he stormed off leaving both his companions more concerned.

"It's beautiful though isn't it," Jane said, Sora saw her being in awe of the jungle, "All this life just gathered around in one place".

Professor Porter tried taking a few pictures, "Indeed, oh look at that tiny bug, oh how cute".

"Yeah," Sora gave a slight smile, "Yeah, it kinda is". If only he could truly enjoy it.

Taking Jane's word he did remember that the whole point of why he wanted to leave his Island in the first place was to see the world. Taking a better look Sora saw the sun emanate through the trees, as if making the place glow and feel, exotic. Definitely different from the tropical nature of his own Island home. He wished Riku and Kairi were here to be with him and see such beauty for himself. If Wonderland was a place made from one's own imagination, this was made from something else, some older and something far more grand.

_BANG_

Clayton fired his rifle again, yet all there was were the birds.

"Do you always have to fire that thing every time you think you see something." Jane groaned, his eyes a bit hazy for they had been walking all night.

Mr Clayton scowled. "A good hunter always keeps his wits about him, especially in the horrid places like the jungle ...Especially when he doesn't know where he is going."

Sora yawned looking at Tarzan as they headed off. "Well he's gonna have to stop sometime, seems real determined if you ask me."

"Still ...It's becoming a bother." Clayton took out his pipe and took another smoke. "By the way young lad ...I can tell that you have the same sort of spirit ...That of a hunter, I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't consider myself a hunter." Sora said, sounding uncomfortable. "I don't want to be like that. It's not me."

"Really? Are you sure...There isn't something out there that you wish to be rid." Clayton said with a sly smile.

"Well uh….."

Donald shushed him, "_Order ...Order…"_

"Border?" Goofy asked.

"No order!"

"Who cares!" Sora yelled causing both to jump. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he kept walking.

Yes he wanted the Heartless gone, everyone did, but to hunt them down. It didn't around right to him. That wasn't in his character to actively and angrily hunt something. Seemed wrong. However with all the trouble they've been causing him and his Island, part of Sora would love nothing more then to take them all down one by one.

Looking at Tarzan Sora just continued to walk, not even sure if he was paying attention to anything Donald and Goofy were saying, if they were even talking.

Clayton smirked, "Well you can't deny it my boy, I can see it a hunter, and I'll be interested to see what exactly the hunt is".

"Hey...How long till we get there." Sora asked wanting a change of subject, yet he got no answer but kept close to Tarzan as they traversed the Jungle. "So uh...Apes are your family huh….H-How does that happen huh?"

Tarzan sighed. "Sabor….Kill."

"Kill…." Sora pondered to think and hen he realized what he was saying. "Kill...Did he…..Kill ….

A simple nod was all that needed to be answered.

"I see." Sora sighed feeling a twinge in his heart, "That's awful."

Tarzan clenched his claws a bit as he thought about him.

"You don't like him, like I don't like the Heartless...I understand." Sora replied.

"We all have our hunts," Clayton muttered, "People might ignore it but we do, we all have something we are looking for, obsessed with, and would do anything to take down".

Sora gulped. "Sounds harsh".

"That's reality boy".

A few more moments passed as they kept walking until eventually Tarzan stopped and looked up. Sora looked up as well finding themselves as standing in front of large hillside. A very high hill top, one that goes up for miles and miles without end it seemed. Just looking at made it seem intimidating.

"I think he wants us to climb that mountain?" Sora said, noticing Tarzan grab one of the rocks.

"Is he joking." Clayton said.

Tarzan started climbing causing Sora to sigh. "Guess not."

Thus he followed, it wasn't as if he had much choice in the matter. He had come this far best just to let nature take its course and follow. So he climbed and climbed high, Mr. Clayton following behind the both of them now. If a bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't seem to enjoy climbing such a high altitude.

"I swear we better see dozens of Gorillas." He muttered under his breath.

"Why do you want to see the Gorillas so badly?" Sora asked.

"Because they are unique animals ...Wild beasts ...like man, but different ...they must be ...studied_."_

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You really want to see the Gorillas."

"That is why I was hired," Clayton replied with a smug expression. "The Gorillas are my top priority."

Again Sora raised his eyebrow giving him an unsure look as they continued to climb. The more they headed up the scarier it became to look down. All he could do now was just look up and pray that the climbing would end soon.

More and more time passed as the journey went on. They passed several birds, animals, and other parts of nature. Sometimes Tarzan would stop to let Jane get a better look. Sora could tell that deep down he liked her, sorta like how he felt for Kairi and Riku. She was so awed by just seeing it all, like she had never seen such a beautiful thing in her life before.

When they stopped to take a look at a cute beautiful exotic flower, Sora had a chance to get to talk to Jane away from the rest of the group.

"Guess you don't get out much huh?" Sora said as the two looked at it.

Jane shook her head, "Unfortunately no, not really, this was honestly the first expedition Daddy let me take. I've always had a fascination with what lies beyond, everything just seems so massive and wide. There is a entire universe out there and we barely even scratched the surface of it".

"I understand, I've always wanted to see the worlds too".

"I bet there is so much we hardly understand," Jane sighed, "So much to learn and explore. But even if we don't, just to see it is a blessing"

Sora nodded before continuing on their journey.

More time passed as the group continued to head deeper into the jungle now. The sun was starting dissipate and instead be replaced by a cold looking mist. Something about the place made Sora feel very uneasy as they kept pressing forward.

"This is taking to long!" Clayton yelled, his energy depleting.

"I can see the end." Goofy yelled pointing to the end.

Donald sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, my feet are killing me"

"You don't walk much do you," Sora said trying to keep a pace, "Try jogging with Riku in the morning".

It had been taking a while, Tarzan managed to keep up a steady pace. Sora and Clayton on the other hand were a bit more fatigued. They started to climb up a hillside. Higher and higher they went away from the jungle. Donald looked a bit sick every time he moved down. However something was up there, something strange and bizzare. Sora wanted to know, it was like the place was calling to him.

"Heart…." Tarzan asked looking at Sora.

"You keep saying that, but what does that mean?" Sora asked sounding frustrated. "I mean what does heart mean, apart from...what a heart"

Jane also seemed interested, "He's been saying sine you met?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmm...Strange, perhaps it means something, like some sort of code or perhaps to him a heart is not what we think it means"

"Or he's just really interested in the actual organ of the heart" Professor Porter said, "I've considered being a cardiologist in my time before being a explorer".

"Heart?...Jane, Tarzan Heart...Kala, Tarzan Heart...Sora, heart?"

Sora thought about it. "Heart….Oh….Heart...Yes….., Riku, Kairi...Mother...They are my heart."

"Heart….Good…..No heart….No good."

Goofy tapped his cheek, "Wonder what that means"

Donald shrugged.

Finally they were nearing the end, the long climb was almost done. Both men were getting tired, even Tarzan showed a few signs of sweat as he neared the top of the mountain. Eventually all three of them found solid ground once again. Donald kissed it a few times because he was so happy to see it.

"Thank you, thank you…." He muttered.

Clayton got on his knees and looked around. "Is this.,...Is this the gorillas' home?"

Sora looked up himself and saw no Gorilla but instead, he saw something far more curious. At the food of the mountain was a large stone temple. A grand entrance was embedded in the rock and standing each side was a statue of a warrior in armor both carrying….

"Keyblades." Sora muttered seeing the statues, getting up he began to walk up to the decaying statues his eyes wide with intrigue. Each one had the body of a human, but the face of an animal. "They are Keyblade wielders."

Tarzan walked up to him now and shook his head. "Key."

The Keyblade suddenly appeared in Sora's hand. He looked at it as again he heard that whispering sound from earlier. It was coming from inside the temple, this temple was calling to him. Somehow Tarzan must have known too he just looked at Sora the entire time he stared up at the massive buildings, only to be interrupted by a a annoyed grunt.

"This does not look like a Gorilla camp!" Clayton muttered looking around the area. "What a waste of time, I say we go back."

"No!" Sora said walking up the temple.

Tarzan stood right beside him as the two of them walked up the stone steps to the temple. Both were drawn to the place, completely enamoured by it.

"This is pathetic." Clayton muttered aloud. "I need to find the Gorilla camp, not some silly old…."

Silence, the doors to the place burst a magical aura that surrounded it. Such magic that Sora had experienced a few times before yet never like this. This barrier was stronger than anything he had scene back in Traverse Town.

"Key." Tarzan muttered.

Sora looked down at his Keyblade and pointed it at the barrier as if by instinct. Suddenly a bright light beamed through the tip and hit the barrier just like before, forming a large lock at the doors, followed by a small click causing the barrier to break and the doors to slowly open. Everyone stepped back as they felt the ground shake, opening up to a massive hall.

"Woah…." Sora muttered as he peaked inside.

Heading inside, Sora kept caution. While this place drawed him in, he was definitely intimidated by it as well. There were seven tall, titanic statues against the wall, all with the bodies of human beings, but none of them had the same heads. One was a slender man with the head of a unicorn. Another was a big, burly man with the head of a bear. Yet another was a voluptuous woman with the head of a serpent. Then another was a stocky male with the head of a leopard. There was a comparatively diminutive statue of a girl with the head of a fox, and a male with the head of a goat peeking from under his stoney hood. At the center, between the clusters of three statues, there was a single, gigantic, priestly figure, the facial features obscured by a stone hood, but from the shady parts of the head, a single blazing sapphire shined through the dark.

"Definitely not what I expected," Clayton said, noticing that the animals and art were not native to the local culture. His employers would be _extremely_ interested in this.

Jane looked at the artitecture closely, "Amazing, it seems to be thousands of years old, maybe even older".

"Maybe some sort of civilization used to live here" Professor Porter said.

"Well this is all well and good, but were are the Gorilla's" Clayton said starting to sound testy, "You were taking us to the Gorilla's right"

"Now, now Mr. Clayton, I want to see them too but this, this is quite a sight," Jane said looking at some of the marketing, "Look though, Gorilla markings, so perhaps that what he meant to show us.

Sora looked at the images as well, he saw Gorillas yes, but he also saw something else, something far more familiar.

"Who are these people?" Sora asked taking a deeper look at the statues. "Keyblade Masters of the past?"

The atmosphere was cold, the air was thick, and in his head he could hear the sound of voices echoing around it grew in volume so did it's clarity as it formed voices, voices of children, many of them screaming or yelling at one another, slashing and cutting of metal ringing all around them now. Sora could feel it, he knew this place was powerful, a instinct that he had been developing since receiving the Keyblade began to take hold ten fold here. Whatever lived here, the Keyblade could feel and it grew in strength because of it.

Tarzan nodded. "Hearts. Many hearts."

"What is he talking about?" Clayton asked, looking around with a annoyed sneer.

Sora held up a hand to listen carefully. Suddenly the voices began to darken, and then a smell came, a very familiar smell. It was the scent...of death.

"Heartless," Sora muttered, he could feel them, they were here crawling around. "They're here….and….something else."

Looking in front of him Sora saw a shadow outline begin to form, slowly it appeared in the light until it took the shape of a familiar brown cloaked figure, standing before him. His bony hand pointing right at him.

"YOU!" Sora yelled, holding out his Keyblade ready to pounce.

Clayton and Tarzan looked forward but with hints of confusion.

Clayton was too agitated to have any patience with Sora: "What are you looking at boy? I see nothing."

Sora eyes narrowed as he saw him, the figure from the Island. The last person he saw before it his home turned into a pile of ash. Just the sight of him made his blood boil with anger. Rage, hatred. He wanted it all to leap out and strike at him, even he did not even know his name.

"_One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

Again those words, Sora hated being mocked, and for some reason, he _hated_ this cloaked figure.

All of that disappeared when from the corner of the entrance came a familiar growl.

"Enough!" Clayton planted his gun right at them now. "I've had enough of this rose, and my patients has grown thin."

"Woah, take it easy." Sora held up his arms.

Clayton scowled. "I'm here for one purpouse and one purpouse only and that is gorillas and if I do not find gorillas then...a ape man will have to do."

Dark shadows began to surround Clayton as he rose into the air. Suddenly the mysterious force revealed itself to be a massive green gecko monster towering over them. The gecko charged at a fast past but Sora and the others managed to keep one step ahead of it. Clayton's own frustration seemed to be his greatest weakness in the matter, he tended to make more general attacks charging head first hoping to just natural crush Sora and company while firing his rifle at random intervals. Sora for his part kept a swift pace, with the help of Tarzan he managed to get on the one of the vines dangling inside the temple and swung across

"Woah!" Sora once again held onto the branch as he tired to get his footing.

"Sora!"

"Tarzan!" Jane yelled.

"This power, it's amazing!" Clayton declared with a maddening smile, "I've never felt it before."

Sora saw instantly the familiar look of weariness began to descend upon . It was the same source that had been there when his Island was destroyed, and he could feel it when the Heartless starated infiltrated Wonderland. This was bad, every sense wanted him to fight it, anger rose as he saw it.

"Mr. Clayton stop!" Sora yelled, "Those are the Heartless, there dangerous."

"Dangerous my boy, " Clayton laughed, "More like useful, they seem like excellent hunters...With them, I'll be able to hunt down all the gorillas myself without a hitch."

He fired another round but Sora managed to dodge.

"Oh, I see now…" Clayton eyes widened with realization, "These are the creatures you are on the hunt for. I can see it in you, the hunters look, that fire in your eyes, these are the creatures you wish to prey upon. Much as I feel the same towards the Gorillas"

Sora eyes narrowed, "I don't wan't to prey on them because i'm cruel, I want to destroy them because they are evil. They took Island home from me, they deserve no less".

"Like a hunter though, you strive to find and wipe them out"

Sora paused to think about it. Was he starting to let his anger get the best of him when taking on the Heartless. He hated them yes, but he kept at this pace then perhaps things would just get worse for him.

"No," Sora took a deep breath, "I'm not doing this to hunt Heartless….I'm doing this to find my friends, that's all that matters, if I have to fight the Heartless then yeah I'll do it, but I'm not out looking for them"

Clayton then sneered, "Fine then, at least I'll be able to hunt you" again he took his rifle and began to fire.

Instinct took hold of him instantly as he the Gecko made way for another round. Donald and Goofy tried to get clear of the beast charges.

Clayton fired his rifle yet missed, Sora could though feel the wind of the bullet nearly collide with him.

"Ha! Missed!" Sora laughed only to almost lose his footing.

Tarzan remained unfazed focusing on the trees and the vines

Recognizing this Sora went back to focusing on his own feet, looking at the vines and becoming one with the tree almost as he continued to twist and turn making sure to never lies his balance.

Clayton for his part continued to fire his rifle as he tried to stay steady on his mount, his aim always off do to the speed of Tarzan and Sora and not to mention his own mint.

"Why won't you just get hit!" Clayton muttered having his heartless steady climb up the trees.

"So you can." Sora snickered back.

"Huh." The next second Clayton found himself being flung off his mount and back on the ground,

Taking the change Sora leaped into the air and stabbed the Heartless straight in the chest wounding it permanently.

"Yes!"

However the Heartless didn't disappear at first but stumbled on the branch of the large tree until it fell backwards landing right on top of Clayton himself.

Sora flinched looking stunned, that wasn't going to be something one could recover from. The Heartless flinched a bit before being consumed by light a large heart floating into the air. Clayton on the other hand, was dead crushed by his own Heartless.

"I...I didn't mean too..." Sora's voice was shaking now "He charged and I-I didn't want to I was just…"

Tarzan put a hand on Sora's shoulder to calm him."Clayton...No heart."He grumbled.

Sora sighed feeling a few drops of water run down his cheeks. "Yeah….but I still don't think that should have happened."

Sora had never ever killed anyone before during his fighting, all he ever done was fight the heartless. But this wasn't a heartless but a human being, a man, someone corrupted by darkness but still a human. Hero's Sora thought weren't supposed to kill, they were supposed to help. That's how things worked, at least that's how Sora thought they worked.

Donald and Goofy quickly ran up to Sora to make sure he was ok, checking his clothing and wounds. Jiminy hopped on his shoulder and noticed his sad expression. He didn't say anything but nodded in understanding.

"Wow! That was some Heartless." Donald said.

Goofy nodded. "Good thing we got him huh."

"I think the less we talk about it the better." Jiminy said giving Sora a reassuring smile. "But you fought well as you always do."

"T-Thanks guys." Sora said looking down at the ground, avoiding Clayton's crushed body.

"Sora, I'm sorry." Donald said looking at his friend sadly.

Sora smiled but it was a sad smile. "I'm sorry too Donald, I've just been…

"Trying to find your friends I know," Donald said taking Sora by the hands, "Believe me, I know what it's like to be looking for someone important".

"Who?"

"My sister, Della Duck, I lost her a long time ago," Donald sighed, "I don't know if I'll ever find her, but I hope so...One day, for my boys"

Sora smiled, "I'm sure you will, as will find my friends, and your king"

Goofy smiled hugging them booth, "Aw see all for one and one for all right!"

"Right!".

Suddenly from the other room a bright blue light emerged, forming the shape of a Keyhole. From his right arm Sora could feel the Keyblade shake, pointing directly towards the Keyhole and firing a mighty beam right at it until it clicked.

Another one of those strange Keyholes was locked, now to find out though what it meant.

-000-

A few days passed since the day that they had arrived. Sora, Donald and Goofy were allowed to stay at the camp while the Gummi Ship was being repaired. Chip and Dale had a bit of trouble getting some of the wiring uncrossed but thankfully bamboo made for some really strong replacements. Theyw ould have to go back to Traverse Town for proper repairs though.

But each passing day felt more and more like an eternity. Amidst these depths of eternity, it gave Tarzan time to heal, and Sora time to think. Had he really let his anger get the best of him? Each time he thought about it, each time he looked into himself, that answer was a resounding 'yes'. He kept apologizing to Tazan every time he could, wondering if he even knew what he was saying, though from his reaction he definitely knew what he was feeling.

Thankfully for Sora, Tarzan was a forgiving ape-man, perhaps a bit too forgiving. With the peace though it did allow Sora to get a better look at some of the jungle, see the elephants and some of Tarzan's other animal friends. The reprieve was a nice one and without any heartless around it was nice just to relax.

When the day of departure arrived Sora spent his time at the campe just sitting and looking out.

"You ok?" He heard a voice call him

Sora looked up to see Jane standing next to him now. "Oh, hi." Sora almost bit his tongue at that realizing that she might not have understood his greeting...then again, they spoke essentially the same language; would this be a phenomenon he'd encountered in all worlds? He'd have to ask Donald.

"Still thinking about what happened back there at that strange temple?" Jane asked, sounding concerned.

Sora nodded.

"I can understand that," Jane continued, "the air of discovery, getting to learn what is out there...it's one of the reasons I came here with my father in the first place. See the gorillas, study them, know what's beyond my tiny little world."

"Seems like a lot of people I met are like that," Sora replied, thinking about Riku. "I have some friends who think the same thing." He wondered where Riku was, and what he was doing now. Was he alright? He was sure of it. Or was he?

"They must be some good friends then ...Exploration is a good thing, trying to find out what lies beyond shouldn't be discouraged...You just have to be careful, don't let it consume you too much."

Standing behind Sora now was Professor Porter, who smiled, "That Key of yours is something, my boy...Take good care of it. Better in your hands, I suppose, than those of..._someone else_" he said, now nervously eyeing Tarzan and Jane.

"Um...Thanks," Sora said looking confused.

"Jane and I are hoping to go over that temple of yours, it seems quite fascinating and these Keyblades look they have great history to them. Hopefully will be able to find them."

Sora merely nodded, "Well if you ever find out anything, let us know."

"We will my boy...We will."

With those last words just looked down on his hands. The longer he had the Keyblade the more trouble it started to give him. One could only wonder what the Keyblade Masters of old used to be like. One could only hope they were good.

Finally Donald and Goofy arrived from the bamboo forests, both of them looked quite pleased. As they announced that the ship was ready and fully repaired to take flight again.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now," Goofy said.

Donald nooded, "Sorry if we caused any trouble"

"No worries," Jame said.

Tarzan grunted and smiled.

Sora got up to look at the group one more time, "I won't forget you guys, for as long as your in our hearts will always have our friends".

"Exactly"

Tarzan just nodded, "Heart ...Sora….Friend".

Sora couldn't help but give a big smile as he waved them all goodbye turning one more time to say "And you're my friend too Tarzan. All of you are.


	22. Loyalty

Loyalty

"Well, that was a bust" Riku heard Oogie Boogie mutter, as he stood in the shadow, "Never trust a hunter to do a scariers job

Maleficent still did not want him to reveal himself, but at that time she said was drawing near. These little meetings though did allow for him to get a better sense of what this witch was planning. Not that he really cared, so much as he was just curious. These were after all dastardly villains, though there grander designs didn't matter; all that mattered was finding Sora and eventually Kairi and making sure whatever they had planned didn't interfere with their adventures and travels throughout the world. If anything Riku was hoping he could use whatever they had planned to his advantage.

"Now, now-" Maleficent assured them, "Lust for power is so easy to come across in the weak hearted, the Heartless will consume them and eventually they will fall to the greater darkness"

Jafar sneered, "Whatever, the boy is becoming a problem, he found one of the Keyholes"

Riku eyes narrowed, she promised to keep Sora safe. Wonder why he was so upset with Sora. Riku had known Sora long enough to know the only trouble Sora was a problem was himself. Not anyone else

"He is of little consequence to us, believe me, I have that handled" Maleficent assured him, "Besides he has little idea of our other plans"

Now things were getting interesting.

"Yes, the Princesses" Ursula chucked.

"Bah!" Jafar slammed his hand on the table in a rage, "Are you that far sited, that boy is the Keyblade Master, something that hasn't been seen in ages now, and at a time when we are so close to achieve _YOUR _supposed grand goal, our greatest threat reappears".

Riku raised his eyebrow, again, what was the plan.

Maleficent did not flinch but her face became stern, "Remember Jafar, I can decide who and what is necessary for that plan is to succeed. Do not believe that you are indispensable to the cause"

"Oh, burn!" Oogie Boogie chuckled.

"As are the rest of you" Maleficent added.

Riku smirked and then frowned, if they were indispensable then so was he. He needed to make sure that didn't happen, or that he'd reunite with Sora before hand.

Jafar stepped back a bit, "Very well, I of course know my place Maleficent. After all, you are the one who opened eyes to such darkness and plans. I have nothing but thanks to you".

"Um, I like to remind you that I am the god of the Underworld" Hades pointed, "So you know, not to brag or anything but _I _am kinda important"

"For what we are planning gods will no longer be necessary"

At this Riku ears perked again. Whatever they were after, sounded powerful. Something inside him felt tingly. Wonder if he could get into this, perhaps it could aid him in his plans for when they traveled the world.

Hades rolled his eyes, "I'll believe it when I see, the only reason I'm helping is because the Heartless are gonna be helpful for my whole taking over Olympus scheme. You'd think as god of the dead, I'd be able to control these things but for some _classy _reason, I can't. You'd think death and darkness would go hand and hand but _nooooo..._death is apparently part of the realm of _light _according to big brother"

"Enough," Maleficent held out her hand, "I do not need your family quarrels...And as for you Jafar, do not concern yourself with the boy and our plans...The princesses are falling into our hands one by one, speaking of which"

Making a motion Two Heartless guards emerged as well to Riku's shock, Alice, the latest, _princess, _captured.

It was then that Riku felt something in his heart and he looked away. He didn't want to see anymore and walked off closing the door to the chapel and standing outside. He took a deep breath and tried to get anything they had planned to do with her out of his mind. He had to do what was necessary to find Sora, protect him and make sure he had the freedom he so desired.

Speaking of learning.

These Heartless were starting to become more and more of a thing as time had passed. Maleficent told him very little about them, only that they had something to do with the darkness. Then it hit him, there was a library in this castle. Perhaps if he did some secrete research he would be able to find out what was necessary.

"Well, let's see what I can find" Riku muttered to himself as he headed to the library.

Part of him felt he would be found out, but that didn't matter, he needed to know, he needed to understand.

-000-

The Castle library was quite magnificent to say the least.

It was bigger than his own father's personal study back on the Island. There were books as far as they eye could see. Slowly Riku entered making sure no one else was here before exploring the various articles and volumes of books. Many of them he actually had read back on his home, so that must have meant certain tales spread to other worlds. An interesting development, however none of it was what he needed at the moment.

"There has to be something about the Heartless" Riku said picking up a book and looking through the contents, "Nothing!"

He tossed the book away and picked up another one.

This went on for an hour or so, yet he didn't find anything of grave importance. He did find out a bit about this world and the previous owner though. Apparently this was some sort of grand city before it became a ruin, and the castle that had resided in once belonged to a series of science lords. Not kings, lords, though they were kings in name only. None of this mattered to Riku though, none of it was really practical.

Sitting down he rubbed his forehead and sighed. Memories of his past flashed towards him only to quickly suppress them in his mind. He had escaped his Island so he could get away from his past not deal with it at the moment, the only thing that mattered was Sora, Sora. Kairi also mattered of course, Sora wouldn't be happy if she wasn't around.

"Ugh, why can't I find anything" Riku sneered tossing another book

"Uh oh"

Riku leaped as he heard something, someone was here. Thankfully he had Soul Eater with him and took it in hand.

The sound was coming upstairs, slowly, ever so slowly, he made his way towards the second level of the library. He could hear some fumbling, so the intruder was here. Closer and closer, until finally he stuck out his Soul Eater and laid it forward, eyes closed. He heard a gasped but did nothing. Fear clenched him, Riku never actually fought before and didn't want to hurt anyone.

Opening an eye, he saw the intruder.

It was one of the princesses, Belle if he remembered, for she told him her name back in the cell.

Riku stepped back in shock a bit as he slowly put his sword down, "What? What are you doing out of the cell?"

"I snuck out," Belle said, almost nonchalantly.

Riku just blinked, "Okay...Well ...Get back, or…"

"You don't seem like someone who will tell Maleficent one me" Belle said calmly sitting down holding a book in her hand, "But I don't have plans to escape the world, at least not yet anyway"

Riku again just blinked, for some reason Belle wasn't afraid of him nor afraid of her being found out. It was bit condescending. He felt his first clench as a bit anger began to take hold of him but he tried to control it. Though he gently clenched his teeth too.

"Sorry," Belle sighed, "I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's fine" Riku grunted, "I-I'm just here looking for something, just go so I can get back to it"

"Perhaps you are looking for this" Belle held out the book, "I have a feeling this might help"

Riu wasn't sure if he should trust her or not but he took the book anyway.

"I have trouble reading it"

That didn't matter, Riku had plenty of experience translating bad handwriting. Sora was a master of bad handwriting to no end. So this wouldn't be too difficult hopefully. As he looked through he started to see images of Heartless and other creatures as well. Various symbols were drawn into it. His eyes widened, finally he was getting somewhere. These were all notes, notes from the former owner of this Castle. Someone called...Ansem the Wise.

_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_Extract the darkness from a person's heart._

_Cultivate darkness in a pure heart._

_Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle._

_Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?_

"Interesting," Riku muttered, "So these things can be created"

"Yes, though it doesn't really say why Maleficent is interested in me and the others" Belle replied.

"Aren't you princess? Isn't that what witches like her do, steal them for...I don't know, petty revenge".

"I'm not a princess" Belle replied, "I'm just a girl who lives in a provincial town"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Well, Maleficent thinks your a princess, so I can't tell you why, not that I really care to be honest"

"Shame, you seem like someone who cares" Belle said looking at Riku sympathetically, "You seem like someone whose holding a lot of feelings inside him right now"

"Yeah, what do you know, I'm just a kid from an Island trying to find his friends"

"Yes, Sora, he seemed nice from what Alice told me"

Riku groaned, of course people would praise Sora.

"Did I touch a nerve, sorry" Belle said again, "Believe me, I know how to deal with people with...tempers"

"I don't have a temper" Riku scowled, lying.

"My point" Belle took a deep breath, "Still, I hope he appreciates what you are doing for him"

"He will" Riku muttered, "He's loyal"

"Loyal, not very friendly sounding"

"Isn't that what friendship is about, loyalty to each other" Riku replied eye wincing, "I've been there for Sora since the beginning, every good day every bad day. I know that he would repay me in kind, he'd stick my me, even if and when he found out what I've been doing to find him. He'll understand".

"Hmm…."

Riku rolled his eyes and kept reading, looking over some of this stuff. It wasn't much but it definitely had a bit more on the Heartless and what they were about. Being of pure darkness who just appeared one day. They were fascinating, powerful, and the person who researched them definitely knew much about the world. He wished he could have read more. But Belle kept talking.

"Strange, why would someone so young even want to be allies with Maleficent" She asked leaning on the desk.

Riku froze, "I'm not allies, I'm just...using her to get what I want, once I have it, I'm out of here"

"Let me guess, finding Sora"

Silence.

"Yes," Riku muttered.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go about it?" Belle asked

Riku then turned to Belle eye twitching, "Well what else am I supposed to do, not like I have many options now do I. The worlds are huge, I know nothing, if I learn about them, maybe I have a good chance of surviving then, making sure Sora never gets hurt, and we can freedom to do...whatever we want. ``

"Freedom? That what you want, because if that's what you seek then why all the research, sounds more like you desire power"

"Well...Sometimes power is freedom, because it means no one can tell you what to do, how to it, or what's possible" .

Now Belle raised an eyebrow, "Is it?"

"I um…."

Thankfully the conversation was cut short as a secret passage way opened. Riku could see Maleficent approach. He needed to think fast. Quickly he took Soul eater and pointed it at Belle as soon as she entered, not close enough to hurt her but enough to make it look like he was taking action.

"What is happening here" Maleficent asked.

Riku bit his lip, "I-I caught her trying to escape, so I followed her and captured her"

"Did you?" Maleficent tapped her chin to think, and smirked, "Very good Riku, I'm glad you are quite helpful in my hour of need"

Belle sighed, and didn't say anything, "I guess I should return to the cell"

"Indeed, you are lucky you are useful, so you will not be harmed, just don't try to do anything like this again" Maleficent then summoned some Heartless, "Escort her out to the cells"

Belle looked at Riku one more time and frowned, "Don't let anger get to you"

They obeyed, Riku just standing there watching. He felt some guilt, but tried to keep it down. This was none of his business what was going on in this castle. Looking back at Maleficent he could feel a cold chill coming from her, he didn't let it subdue him.

"I'm glad I found you" Maleficent said sincerely, "I have something to show you, please to the chapel"

-000-

"Everyone gather around I have an announcement" Maleficent declared as they entered the chapel.

Riku could see her other follower waiting for her. This was it, the time for his reveal to happen. Instantly a sense of dread ran over him. This could be a trap or worse. He prepared himself for the worst, hoping that Maleficent would be loyal to her word. However if it would come to a fight, he would fight, even if he loses, he wouldn't go down.

"What is this?" Jafar asked noticing Riku first, the eyes of his staff glowing.

Riku prepared but Maleficent held out a hand to calm him, "This is our latest asset, the one who accomplished our mission in Wonderland, I give you, Riku"

Everyone just looked at him confused and interested.

Hades approached him first, "Eh, bit young don't yuh think"

"Youth is only a matter of years on the world, not skill" Maleficent assured him, "And he has done more for our cause in the brief time he's been here then you have in since we started"

"So he took one of the princesses, who cares" Jafar sneered.

"And with it, our chance to achieve our goal is closer than ever" Maleficent reminded him, "And because of it he is to be rewarded for his services, and will aid us in the greatest gift of all...Taking the Keyblade Master out of the equation"

"What?" Riku looked horrified.

"Not literally, but in action," Maleficent assured her as an image of Sora appeared on the table at th end of the room, "You are his friend, persuade him to no longer ally with threats to us, it's just a mere lack of education he does what he does...Influenced by foolish individuals, nothing more"

Riku didn't understand.

"Bah, I say we just take him out-" Maleficent turned to sneer at Jafar causing him to silence, at least she was keeping her allies in check.

"I still don't understand" Riku replied.

"I thought not," Maleficent chuckled, "Before you head to Traverse Town to reunite with your dear _beloved _Sora, I must warn you of something"

Riku flinched, the way she said _beloved _it seemed almost condescending. Of course he loved Sora, he always loved Sora, there was never a minute in his life were he didn't love Sora. But those words coming from her mouth made him clench his fist in anger.

"What?" Riku asked.

Maleficent flicked her hand as images emerged, images of people, people Riku didn't recognize at all. "This is Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith, they together make up the leaders of the Anti-Heartless resistance"

"And I care why?" Riku asked.

"They are our enemy!" Jafar snapped, "That's why you should care, they are a hindrance to our plans"

"Oh yeah, your selling whatever she's trying to sell Jafar babe" Hades muttered.

Maleficent rolled her eyes before smiling back at Riku, "You should care because Sora has befriended them in his feeble attempts to find you. They are dangerous. Thinking that they can defeat the growing power of the Heartless and the darkness itself. It is inevitable that the darkness would win, why resist it?"

"Again, why do I care" Riku sneered.

"Anger will get you no were child" Maleficent said more sternly "Surly you have seen the Heartless power, the way they spread across the worlds not all under my command ,Sora has gone up against them, but he has survived through sheer luck, chance and the fact that I have held back. I can't control the Heartless for they are hungry for the light within his Key and his heart. If I were to lose that control then it would mean the end of him and your other friend as well".

"He's right," Hades added, "That darkness is growing and growing and there ain't stoppin"

At this Riku seemed unsure. He had not really thought that Maleficent might be the only thing keeping Sora alive at the moment. If these Heartless were creatures that had to be controlled. Maleficent might really be the reason they were being controlled. A feeling of helplessness came over him, and he hated it. He would have to work with her again if Sora was to stay safe. Until he could find a way to control his own destiny.

"Alright," Riku took a deep breath, "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"As of now nothing, but perhaps as his great friend, _persuade _him that these people are not right for him, get him on a track that will make him more...Neutral"

"I'm not revealing you to him that's for sure" Riku muttered glaring at the other villains who clearly weren't interested in any of this.

"That's fine, you don't have to, but not having him ally with these resistors to the darkness would definitely be an added bonus"

Riku bit his lip and nodded, "Fine, besides, he'll be leaving them anyway when he's back with me and Kairi"

"Indeed, I know Sora at the end of the day is a loyal friend"

"Unless he's already turned to their side" Jafar smirked.

"He is….He is loyal, he'll understand in the end".

Riku told himself that, for that is what will make all of this worth it, he knew it would.

"I hope so, my boy," Jafar stated giving Riku a sly grin, "Loyalty is a fickle thing sometimes, we never know until we are truly tested...So just...Be ready".


	23. Welcome to the Resistance

Welcome to the Resistance 

Sora finally felt a sense of peace wash over him as he walked through the main gates of Traverse Town. Seeing the familiar plaza standing in front of him with the calm peaceful village-like nature of the town gave him a sense of continuity that he had been longing for since heading off on his journey and with the constant disasters he had to face on Wonderland and the Jungle he just needed a place with some familiar faces for once in his life instead of dealing with the constant string of new people, many of whom could be either mysterious, insane, or worse, a mixture of both.

Taking a deep breath, Sora took a moment to take joy in this sense of calm. Yet a frown constantly morphing onto his face. He tried to hide it from Donald and Goofy yet his two companions noticed instantly and frowned in return at the sight of there friend's saddened face. He kept thinking about Alice, what happened to her, and the anger he had over the Heartless back at the Jungle, anger that almost killed his friends in the process. In fact, the more he thought about it it seemed ever since they started this journey things were getting from bad to worse every day.

He still hadn't found Riku, Kairi or his mother, none of the other kids from the Island also seemed to have gone as well. Sora tried to find optimism in his journey so far, he was living his dream in seeing the world beyond. Though without knowing his friends and family were safe much of the euphoria felt hollow.

"Hey look it's the Keyblade Master" A random passerby said waving to him.

Looks like he was still famous here. Sora waved back forcing a smile before returning to a crowd once they were alone again. His cheeks were still read though from the embarrassment, this idea he was famous here was awkward at best, embarrassing at worse.

"Ah, cheer up fellas." Goofy said, noticing the sad faces next to him. "We'll find our friends, just gotta keep moving forward!"

Sora sighed. "Easier said than done."

"Ah come on Sora, don't feel bad now." Goofy said, "We made it this far, that's gotta be something right?"

"I can't help Goofy, it's because of me someone died! Okay, that's on me...I-I killed someone. That makes me a murderer, I've never been through that before. I have never been in combat before. I'm a kid, I'm not some hero, and everyone keeps saying I am or needs me to be all because I have a Keyblade".

Sora started breathing heavily, Goofy and Donald holding his shoulder in order to calm him down.

"Calm down Sora," Donald said, "Realx, you didn't kill anyone"

"But I-"

"That was Clayton being foolish, you are not responsible here." Goofy said sternly putting his foot down. "So no frowning okay, can't always save everyone. No hero is perfect".

Jiminy hopped on Sora's shoulder. "He's right, Mr. Clayton choose his path when he embraced the darkness, you did not intend to hurt him nor did you kill him in cold blood."

"It still feels like my fault though". Sora let out a deep sigh, feeling himself calm down now "Everything lately is starting to feel like my fault"

"Don't blame yourself for everything Sora, that doesn't help anyone" Jiminy said.

"I guess"

Goofy sighed, "Well at least we're back here in Traverse Town among friends."

Goofy was right, it was good to be back in Traverse Town, a certain amount of familiarity and stability would definitely do him some good. Already, he could tell that things have changed in the town since they last arrived. He noticed a few large posters on the roofs of building advertising _McDuck Enterprises, _looks like was building up his economic assets in the town with quick haste.

Donald couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sight of the signs. The swiftness of his Uncle's money making enterprise was not surprising.

"Hope he pays well" Donald muttered, "Remember barley making a penny when he made me and Della do odd jobs when I was little"

"I thought he didn't pay at all, said it was 'working experiance'" Goofy reminded him.

Donald sighed, "Exactly"

Moving forward, Sora looked in front of him to see a large crowd gathered in the center of the plaza in front of a stage.

"Well look, a show is going on, maybe that will cheer you up!" Goofy beamed

Climbing up the stairs, Stan Pines gathered in front of them becoming the master of ceremonies as he addressed the crowd, Soos standing by his side. The first thing he did was show Zazu off who landed on Soos's shoulder looking dreadfully annoyed as he watched Stan speak.

"That, people, was the incredibly annoying talking bird thing, and boy does he talk! Now babes and suckers, one might ask themselves 'what haven't they've seen in Traverse Town?' We've seen Heartless, we've seen Keyblades, we've seen anthropomorphic animals of all kinds...especially ducks, lots and lots of ducks. Rich, annoying Scottish Ducks," Stan took a deep breath trying to prevent his bitterness getting to him.

"But do certain ducks give you something so amazing, so astounding that it captures the imagination of all? Of course not! But now, I give to you...Talking puppets! Behold! The one and only, PINOCCHIO!'

Instantly, Jiminy Cricket popped out of Sora's pocket at the sound of that name. "Pinocchio!"

The curtain to the small stage opened as a tiny wooden boy, wearing a yellow hat and dressed in a yellow shirt with a blue bow and a black vest around his arms and wearing red pants, stood in front of the crowd looking incredibly nervous before taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs singing a little diddy.

_I...Got no strings to hold me…_

Pinocchio was interrupted as he tripped down the stairs and fell flat on his face. Stan took a deep sigh of exasperation and begins ranting to himself as people started laughing at him.

"Ugh, Mabel! Help him out here! People are laughing at me!"

"Mabel Pines to the rescue!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Dipper sighed.

Wendy shrugged, "Eh, I've seen worse".

Instantly, Mabel runs on stage and pick the puppet up, dusting him off with her usual cheer and giving him a sympathetic smile. The young wooden boy starts to look nervous as he gets a good look at the audience off stage. Sora felt bad for him, performing in front of all these people.

"Come on sweetie it's okay," Mabel said trying to cheer him up, ``There, there, just pretend the audience is in there underwear, that's it, laugh at them not at you"

"Uh…" Pinocchio starts to get stage fright.

"Oh boy…." Mabel continues to stand next to him as he starts to get a little nervous. The music starts to pick up again. "I know!" Gently, she starts clapping to get the rhythm going for him as he continues to sing.

**Mabel**

_You got no strings to hold you down,_

_To make you fret, or make you frown._

**Pinocchio**

_I had strings, but now you'll see,_

_There are no strings on me._

"There you go keep going," Mabel says, Pinocchio gets more into it and starts dancing. Mabel joins him for support.

**Pinocchio**

_Hi-ho, the me-ri-oh,_

**Mabel**

_That's the only way to go._

**Pinocchio**

_I want the world to know,_

_Nothing ever worries me._

Stan looks at Soos nudging him on the shoulder snickering with glee as he conducts the music . "This thing is making a killer! Ha!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Pines."

**Pinocchio**

_I've got no strings,_

_So I have fun,_

_I'm not tied up to anyone._

**Mabel**

_They've got strings,_

_But you can see,_

**Pinocchio**

_There are no strings on me._

"Wow! It's an actual talking puppet," Sora watches the Puppet continue to dance and sing. He and Mabel are really getting into the groove of the show, "That's so cool!"

The audience around him applauds as they enjoy the music, the next stage of the show is about to begin as the scenery changes to the background showing off a small village of some foreign land. They begin to throw coins into the stage the more the show went on becoming impressed by the performance, clapping and cheering the puppet to go on.

Jiminy though just looks stunned as he stands on Sora's shoulder mouth slightly opened in shock.. "Sora...Sora!"

"Huh? Yes, Jiminy?" Sora says noticing his friend worry.

"You need to get me to that stage?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Why?"

"Just hurry!"

"Okay, Okay"

Quickly, Sora began to gently push aside the crowd members in front of him to get up on stage, trying to get as close as he can as the next part of the dance starts to begin. He'd never seen Jiminy get anxious like this before, whatever it was must have been important.

As the show went on, several more puppets with large beards emerged, kicking their legs frantically. Mabel joins in the excitement as Pinocchio also enjoys the fun. He spins around the stage only to get tangled up in the strings of the other puppets until they all become one large tangled mess.

_There are no strings on me!_

The crowd cheers with excitement, tossing coins into the stage. Stan gets up, holding Pinocchio and Mabel by the arm as he gives them all a bow.

"That's right suckers! Give these kids a tip and a bow! Yeah, ain't they great? No refunds!" Stan held out a large bag as people began throwing money in it left right and center. His grin was wide from the amount of loot he was making.

Sora couldn't imagine just how greedy a man could be but Grunkle Stan took the cake. Still, it wasn't his place to judge, he knew from the limited amount of time he spent with him that at least he cared about his family. At least that was one of the few noble things about him, despite being a total slave driver, especially when it came to signing autographs. Sora could still feel the muscles in his hand spasm just thinking about that.

"We get a cut of the profits right Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked giving him a pouty face.

Stan chuckled nervously, tugging his collar "Yeah, sure whatever".

"Mabel! !" Sora called over waving to them as she approached the stage, "We're back!"

"Sora!" Mabel jumped at him to give him a hug.

"Hey, monkey maker!" Stan said looking excited. "Glad your back, I need you to sign more autographs, I've been making a killen off your profile, word spreads fast and that means more money ...maybe you can sign a few of my vintage Keyblades eh?"

Mabel sighed, "Grunkle Stan"

"Vintage Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Just cardboard cutouts of your Keyblade," Stan explained, "Gonna sell them to kids, say they actually work, two hundred dollars each...Me and Dipper spent a whole day making them, we have splinters see''

Mable showed them her hands filled with splinters.

"Each was a labor of love on my part...Dipper just said we should have unionized but oh well"

"For...Cardboard cut out?" Sora asked seeming a bit worried.

"Yep! Especially if you say that they can actually defeat the Heartless" Stan chuckled, "People can sue if they get there hearts turned to darkness right!"

"Uh…." Sora had no answer to that

Mabel facepalmed, "Well anyway...How are you?"

"Great," Sora lied. "Hey uh, Mr. Pines could we talk to Pinocchio for a second? I have someone who wants to meet him."

"Sorry kid, all meet and greets are twenty bucks and from 1-5 pm."

"But this person knows him personally." Sora replied.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy popped his head out from Sora's pocket and hops on stage.

Instantly, the wooden puppet looks down to see the tiny cricket frantically approach him. At that moment, he smiles and gets down on his knees to look at him from his level. "Jiminy!" He beams

"Pinocchio!"

"Jiminy." Pinocchio holds out his hand so that cricket can walk up towards him and rub his cheek against his. "It's you...It's really you!"

"It is, Pinocchio!" Jiminy eyes started watering up.

The two beamed at one another, reunited at last after so long.

Mabel beams. "Ah, a reunion!"

"That's twenty bucks, kid." Stan muttered.

Sora looks down at them with a slight smile. He did not expect to get so emotional at this reunion. But with all that had happened back at Wonderland and the Jungle, it was nice to finally have a moment of happiness finally came over the group.

"Where did you find him, Mr. Pines?" Sora asked looking at the little puppet now with a curious expression.

Stan snickered, "Managed to con a bunch of Weasels outta giving him away for nothing, apparently he annoyed the crud out of them, they were more than happy to get rid of him"

"Well," Jiminy frowned, "Not the most honest way but I'm glad that Pinocchio is safe and sound"

"Yeah," Stan said, rubbing his hands together, "Well anyway, kid perhaps you could sign some autographs for the shack"

Sora was about to answer before a voice called out, "Sorry, but he's got things to do here."

"Yuffe!"

The Ninja hopped down towards them glaring at Toffee for a moment before looking back to Sora with a smile. "Hey kid, welcome back."

"Glad to be back," Sora said trying to put on a brave face, "Hey do you know where Leon is, we need to talk to him."

"Yeah he's around." Yuffie assured, "But I can't tell you were."

Sora frowned.

"But I can show you."

Sora beamed. "Thanks, I really need this."

"Yeah, from what I heard things aren't going so well? We've been getting reports, things are not going well."

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

Yuffie gave him a playful wink. "We have ways, now come on let's go."

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel called out holding Pinocchio by the hand. "Will head back to the shack"

Dipper sighed, "Sure, fine"

"What?" Stan was distracted by his munny. "Oh yeah sure whatever, don't die or something."

"I'll come with you," Jiminy said hoping to Pinocchio's shoulder. "Sorry Sora, I'll chronicle anything you do later, right now I want to catch up with Pinocchio if that's okay."

Sora nodded. "Of course, oh and Jiminy."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found someone you are looking for."

Jiminy smiled knowing full well Sora's own search. "I'm glad too, and I know you'll find yours, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," Sora sighed, "I hope you're right."

-000-

The young ninja had lead Sora and his companions down into the sewers of Traverse Town. Jiminy stayed behind to be with Pinocchio. The dark and depressing caves were made even worse with the horrid smells that made up most of the atmosphere. What was worse was how wet most of the ground was, causing everyone shoes and shorts to get wet whenever they stepped in a large puddle. But they continued to press on anyway, it was imperative to find Leon so they could update him on their journey since their last visit. If only they could get past the horrid smell first.

"This place stinks." Sora muttered feeling his shoe get soaked, holding his breath as much as he could so he didn't have to partake in the horrid scene..

Yuffie chuckled as she pressed them forward through the deep watery sewers. "Yeah, but it keeps the Heartless away, so that's a plus."

"So what's been new here since we've been gone, apart from Scrooge's and Stan's money feud"

Yuffie shrugged, "Not much, not much good either, we've been getting more and more people here by the day it seems. The Heartless really have been pressing up there attacks. Leon's been doing what he can, but without even a clue of where they are coming from, you are really are only agent on the field"

"Me...an Agent?" Sora said looking shocked, "I don't really think of myself that way"

"Well you are kid" Yuffie smirked back at him, "You, Donald, Goofy, as far as I'm concerned your all part of the Anti-Heartless resistance"

"Gee Sora, were agents" Goofy said.

Doanld groaned, " would sure get a kick out of that, she was an agent you know, back when we had to fight F.O.W.L, those were the days"

"Really?" Sora said, "So do we get cool sunglasses and stuff"

"Well I know Phineas and Ferb were working on some special specks, but I don't think so Sora," Yuffie said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all kept close to one another as well as close to Yuffie. They all felt a little uneasy in heading into the darker parts of the town. More shadowy places for them meant the Heartless couldn't be far behind.

"Hey sorry for taking away from your friends again" Yuffie spoke after a moment of silence.

"That's okay." Sora said, continue to look around the place. "So, how long till we see Leon?"

"Not long kid, keep it down, he wants to ask you questions just as much as you want to ask him."

Donald looked around. "So your H.Q is in a sewer?"

"Yep, Traverse Town might be a refugee world but that doesn't mean everyone is trustworthy. Like Honest John, some of them might sell out to the Heartless and their leaders if they think it could benefit them."

Sora grimace. "Well, that makes sense, I suppose."

"Exactly!"

Sora continued to look around this cave, all the smells, it had a familiarity to it, but it was hard to say what it was. Something in his heart and brain began to tingle as memories of what seemed like a lifetime ago began to play themselves in his mind.

"Ah, here we are." Yuffie spoke, causing Sora to leave his thoughts.

Sora immediately looked up, and shook his head thinking that it must have been nothing more than a daydream.

Yuffie stopped in the middle of a dead end. The large chunk of rock that now laid before them had a large mural painted onto it. Several symbols of stars and moons completely covered it. It gave the place a mystical aura. Perhaps this was some sort of ancient map, or incarnation from a age long since passed? Yet whatever it was, would never be answered. From the rock, a metal eye appeared and scanned all of them.

"**Passcode please."**

"Club 33." Yuffie answered.

"**Passcode Accepted: Welcome back Yuffie."**

-000-

Leon paced around the cave area. His little resistance HQ. Well it wasn't so little anymore to be honest. It was actually quite large. Now filled to the brim with equipment and other devices he and his friends had built over the years in order to make sure that the Heartless could be defeated. This was in part due to the well versed Phineas and Ferb, though, despite there age were definitely quite two of the finest mechanics he had ever seen. Apart from Cid that is. This really was a full-fledged operation that Leon was running here, carefully crafted and built over the years. All of this dedicated to one purpose, stopping the Heartless and ending their reign of terror throughout the world. All of the equipment here was designed in some way to destroy the Heartless.

"Welp, still not nothin" Cid muttered sitting down by the main computer that was installed in the cave. The old blonde took a tooth pick and spit it out before taking in another. As for the screen, it had various markings and other bleeps around it but nothing else. Heartless activity across the universe.

Leon sighed, "Still no trace of the source, if we could find it, we'd strike it down hard"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Cid chuckled leaning back in his chair, "With this small band of idiots against an army of Heartless, plus the leader, yeah, I ain't putting my money on it"

"Ouch!" Leon turned to see one of the scientists they had recruited Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a member of Phineas and Ferb's world, holding his foot in pain as a wrench fell on it. One of the many strange people they had recruited to the resistance over the years.

Apparently he would never be the first to admit it, but originally his research was to control the Heartless, first to help him rule the Tri-State area, and then call it a day and use them peacefully when he asserted his rule over the county. See, when he was a little boy back in Drusselstein, he wanted to make friends, but one day, when he tried to approach the most popular children in his village, he slipped and fell on the ground, and got bitten by ants. They all gathered around him, and pointed, with accusing fingers, laughing at his pain and humiliation. Then one day, monsters that looked and acted like giant ants arrived to his world. Taking a great interest in them, he desired to utilize them, and upon Friendship Day, he would Rule! The Whole! TRI-STATE! AREA! ...And then maybe use them to make an amusement park when he figured he did enough. He wasn't sure, he was still working on the details of the plan.

However, he had a consistent problem: The Heartless always followed whoever was the strongest, both in Heart and in sheer strength in arms, two things he generally lacked. He also discovered, through his Darkness-Measure-inator 3000, that while he had more Darkness in his heart than most (for few could spend their childhoods as garden gnomes and expect to be the same ever again), it was still not enough to have control over the Heartless, if that were ever possible. Besides, the Heartless seemed to have already chosen their masters, whoever they were. Unfortunately, his efforts to find a means with which to control the Heartless were what doomed him and his world, and he felt strangely compelled to stop the Heartless now. Was it because...out of guilt? Shame? ….No, no, that can't be right! He's a mad scientist supervillain! Ha, guilt was nothing he'd ever feel...Except for that one time...and that other time...and that other time...and that-

...Okay, maybe guilt wasn't _entirely_ beneath him. But still!

Leon rolled his eyes as he walked over to him, "How's that ...What is that exactly"

"A heartless tractorinator," Doofenshmirtz explained, "It can well you know...Track heartless...I mean it's in the name, Heartless and track so you know, it's kinda, a Heartless tracker, but I added the inantor part because you know, inator's are my thing".

"So a Heartless tracker?" Leon asked.

"Trackinator!" Doofenshmirtz corrected, "Inators are different!"

"Doesn't matter if it feeds them tea and soup, tracking them is one thing, take them out is another" Cid replied, "To bad we can't track them much outside of Traverse Town".

Scrooge, who was immediately recruited being a close ally of the king along with also agreed. The two of them had business in the spy game before. Beakly being an agent in her youth and still had many of the skills necessary.

"To bad I only managed to make one gummi ship" Scrooge said as he approached Leon now, "If this is over I would make a fleet of them, really get interworld trade going, oh imagine the possibilities, the profits...Oh the profits"

"Ain't that like a businessman" Cid muttered

"Unfortunately" Beakly muttered again.

"Be nice Cid," Aeirth said as she laid some tea on a nearby table, "I know how you distrust big business, but Scrooge is helping us on a personal matter"

"Yeah, yeah," Cid said taking his tea.

Leon smirked, he sure had managed to collect a large some of people to his cause.

Outside, a small rummaging came, and instantly he heard Yuffie muttering something.

"Passcode Club 42"

The door to the lair opened and to Leon's surprised Yuffie came back, and with her, Sora, Donald and Goofy along with them.

"Ah, lad! Good to see you back." Scrooge replied, tipping his top hat to him. "Always good to see the Keyblade Master."

"Hello." Sora waved awkwardly

"Uncle Donald!"

Three young ducklings suddenly rushed passed him to give there Uncle a hug.

"Boys! What are you doing here?" Donald asked glaring at Scrooge.

"We are members of the resistance." Huey said.

Donald gasped. "What!?"

Scrooge shrugged. "You gotta teach them about guerilla warfare sooner or later, besides I got my eye on them."

"Oh man, Dipper was jealous when he found out." Huey said remember that day. "He was not a happy Woodchuck camper."

"So defeat any monsters yet?" Louie asked.

"Too many." Donald muttered.

"Oh buck up old man" Beakly muttered "You've handled three wild children on you're own, monsters should be easy at this point"

Everyone else gave Sora a warm greeting as well, it felt almost like a hero's welcome. Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and her fireside girls, Cid, Aerith, Leon. Deep down though he felt that he didn't deserve any of this. If anything right now he felt like a failure.

"How's the Gummi Ship been flying? Ain't she a wonderful piece of tech?" Launchpad said taking a nostalgic sigh. "Oh, how I wish I could pilot her solo."

"We got a Gummi that belongs to the king!" Goofy said showing Scrooge.

Scrooge took it. "Oh, a tracking Gummi! This will give you locations where the King has been, I'll start working on getting it installed. I'll need Cid's help, though."

"Huh, actual progress" Beakly replied, "Finally something good"

He showed Sora the Star charts that must have showed various world locations. Radio equipment probably meant to keep tabs on one another in town. Various posters of people and individuals, some with X's on them, others with circles.

"You've met Phineas and Ferb, our town chief of security and tech guys," Yuffie pointed to the two boys with lab coated man

"Oh darn thing!" Doofenshmirtz said, kicking the machine he was working on, "Work...Curse you incompatible machine!"

Phineas walked over to him tools in hand. "Don't worry Doctor. D, I got this one."

"Great, and don't call me, Doctor D. It's Heinz, Heinz! Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I'm not just saying my name so I don't have to give an introduction to Sora over there."

"Oddly specific but okay." Phineas said.

"Doofenshmirtz is from our world." Isabella explained, "He's basically a failed evil scientist who decided to join our side."

"I am still evil." Doctor Doofenshmirtz argued, "I'm just not THAT evil, at least not enough to take on the Heartless. I mean sure, there is petty evil, like stealing, and taking over a tri-state area, that's okay, that is totally within my moral limits but the Heartless, that's like, woo, woo hold on I might be evil but not that evil, evil...You get me".

Isabella just blinked and said in a matter of fact tone, "Um….No"

Suddenly a loud explosion as the machine behind Doofenshmirtz was now completely ruble.

"Well another 'inator down the toilet, I suppose. " Doofenshmirtz sighed throwing his tools away. "Better than when my Heartless Control-Inator malfunctioned though, oh boy, that was a doozy. Dark aura all over the place, that stuff is hard to clean up you know".

"Yeah, one I don't wanna remember anytime soon." Cid muttered.

"Still it was one of the better leads we had on the Heartless," Leon said leaning back against the wall.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was H.Q." Sora said slowly walking into the cave.

"Welcome back, Sora." Cid said giving him a wink before working on the computer.

Leon and Aerith walked up him now giving him a slight nod.

"We are glad you are still safe, hope you have been well since last we met." Aerith said giving him a polite bow. "It's been a while."

"Yeah."

Sora greeted her before looking to Leon. "So uh...This is the resistance, huh? Very...Resistancy"

"Yep." Leon said turning around to present Sora the entire cave. "Been building up this place for years now, probably the biggest it's ever been. We've been sending agents and other informats to a bunch of different worlds that we can get to. Gathering information, collecting data on Heartless, that sorta thing."

"We all have a reason or two to dislike the Heartless" Aeirth replied.

Yuffie nodded, "Main reason is because our worlds got destroyed, but some reasons are more personal than others"

"I want to study and take control of them," Doofenshmirts replied. "They would make good minions for my Tri-State area take over when I get back home".

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Of course you do" She muttered.

"While other reasons are dummer" Yuffie snickered

"Never said all our allies were great," Leon whispered to Sora, "Though I make sure they are low risk".

"But that's why we're here," Aerith replied, "A mutual distaste of the Heartless

"So, why call me?" Sora asked.

Leon sighed, "We've been getting more and more reports about Heartless activity around the worlds, one of our operatives told us about the kidnapping of a girl named Alice?"

"How did you find out."

"Someone called the Cheshire Cat told us, you know him?"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist, "Yeah we know him."

Leon could sense history. "Well, he also told us that after a bit of persuasion that apparently some of our residents are helping whoever is manipulating the Heartless"

"Up, Leon, we got contact" Cid replied tapping on the computer, the screen began to fizzle in. "Alright Major Monogram, your in".

The screen activated a elderly man with crew cut white hair and mustache arrive, "Ah good morning Anti-Heartless Resistance, the Evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz-"

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, "I'm on your side...For once"

"What, oops, wrong script. Carl! You gave me the wrong sheet"

"Sorry sir" A nazily voice came off screen handing him another paper, "Here you go sir"

Monogram coughed before continuing, "Right, yes well...We have footage of Agent. P finding one of the Heartless leaders...and we believe we might have finally gotten the source of our problem.

The image changed to one of a camera moving around switching to show the image of what could only be described as a green skinned Platypus wearing a fedora cab, it had a very stern face and looked quite serious.

"That's a Platypus," Sora commented.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah, his name is Perry, he's a secret agent"

"I see….

"He has a camera with him so we can get the image" Leon added.

The image continued to move around again. Sora had trouble figuring out what exactly he was looking at. All he could tell was that it seemed to be a dark alleyway of a type. Finally the image becacme more clear as various shadow of skinny like individuals began to appear from the light.

"Hey, what the-" One of them said, but he didn't have time to finish for already Perry was in the air, the sound of groans, grunts, kicks, echoed around him as a fight broke out. The camera work making it quite hard to discern just what was happening.

Finally the camera straightened out as a new image emerged, one of a large fat looking cat creature. Sora looked to Donald and Goofy whose faces turned to one in shock.

"Pete," They said in unison.

Sora looked at the image, "You know him".

"Sure do, Pete's been causing trouble for ages," Goofy said, "His majesty sent him to another dimension a long time ago, wonder how he escaped. Also used to be my next door neighbor and best friend during childhood, also knew his wife when I was on the cheerleading squad".

"I'll never talk see" Pete declared, glaring up at Perry though everyone saw via the camera.

Perry just remained quiet and held out a phone, everyone watching looked quite confused until a voice came out of it.

"Peety, honey is that you"

"Peg!"

"Peg?" Goofy looked surprised.

"Someone else you know?" Sora said.

"Yeah...He's Pete's wife"

"Peg baby honey sweet," Pete said sounding more nervous than excited, "How are you"

"Oh well, you know…." Suddenly Peg's sweet voice vanished and instead replaced with a harsh angry one, "_LIVING IN SHAME OF MY HUSBAND'S ACTIONS, NOW TELL THE PLATYPUS WHAT HE WANTS TO KNOW! OR I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND GET THE INFORMATION MYSELF. CAPEECH"  
_

Pete gulped, "Eh...eh ...I-I...I'm working for Maleficent okay, she's the master of the Heartless, our lair is….."

Before he could finish a dark portal engulfed Pete, Perry managed to avoid getting sucked into it before it vanished. The screen fizzled out as Major Monograms face returned, the transmission finally ending.

"That was all we managed to do," Monogram replied, "Curse being cut out just before a major plot point would get revealed".

Everyone went silent, Sora looked as Leon and his friends faces turned gaunt, clearly this news was quite a doozy.

"Well, I can see you are processing it" Monogram replied, "I'll uh...Leave you too it, Monogram out".

The computer blacked out.

Yuffie was the first to move, her face scared and angry sat down on a nearby box and took a deep sigh, Aerith walked up to her laying an arm around her shoulders.

"So, Maleficent" Yuffie said, her voice softer then Sora had ever heard it

Aerith smiled, "Hey, it's okay...We all kinda had a feeling, but now we know"

"Excuse me" Sora said raising his hand, "Whose Maleficent"

"A witch," Cid muttered, " A mean old evil witch with the powers of darkness and evil and a bunch of other stuff I don't like messing with".

"She is responsible for the destruction of our world" Aeirth said.

Yuffie clenched her first, "She was working with the Heartless and assualted our town, if Ansem the Wise hadn't been a dumb leader then maybe we would have…."

"Yuffie" Leon said sternly, "There was nothing that could have been done".

"Ansem could have done something!" She said, her voice was filled with venom, "He was our leader, the ruler, that made it his responsibility and he decided to sit there in his high tower and do nothing. He failed us, he let our world succumbs to darkness".

"Yes I realize that I was there too," Leon said, "But that's why we are here now, we can't change the past but we can affect the future, and right now the future is we find Maleficent hideout and put a end to her".

"We were young back then," Aerith also said, hoping to ease the tension, "Even if we had known, there was nothing that could have been done".

Cid nodded "You kids were lucky was an Ace Pilot and was able to get you outta there alive. Otherwise none of us would be here today".

Leon nodded. He had the image as clear as day in his mind. The day they had lost it all to the Heartless. That witch Maleficent being responsible. He noticed Yuffie become incredibly stiff. She for her part would always blame their leader Ansem for all of it. In some ways he couldn't blame her after all, he didn't lift a finger when the attack happened.

"Well," Sora spoke looking at his empty hands feeling the weight of the Keyblade, "I'll do what I can to help"

"Leon, we got company!" Cid said as a magical vortek appeared.

"Ah, good. He's here." Leon said, looking pleased.

The vortek turned to smoke continued to flutter around the room before dissipating , revealing a elderly looking man wearing a ragged blue robe, a top hat placed upon his head, most of his wrinkled face was covered by a long white beard that practically went from his cheek to his feet. He carried with him a magic wand in one hand and a luggage case in the other. On the tip of his shoulder was a fluffy looking owl who seemed rather displeased to be there.

"Ugh! I hate traveling by magic, dust gets everywhere in my ear." The owl spoke, much to Sora's surprise, yet by this time he really shouldn't be. "Dash it all, it smells horrid!"

"I know, I know Archimedes. Hopefully we'll find a place to settle soon." The old man said.

"Merlin, good to see you." Leon spoke walking up to him to greet him. "Thank you for coming, we really could use your help now."

"Wait...Merlin the Wizard?!" Donald said looking shocked, "I don't believe it"

Sora seemed surprised. "You know him?"

"Sure do, he's a good friend of the Queen, King and the King's Teacher, Master Yen Sid." Goofy responded. "They were all colleagues."

"Merlin! Merlin!" Donald ran up to the wizard excitement in his eyes. "Master Merlin, remember me, Donald Duck?"

"Donald...Donald? Ah yes, young Donald, always a pleasure! How is the Queen?"

"Good, good." Donald replied giving a respectable bow. "But have you heard from Master Yen Sid at all? We haven't been able to make contract with him since the crisis started!"

Donald sighed letting a frustrated groan before retreating back to Goofy.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you are here, now you can meet the Keyblade Master like we discussed." Leon said.

Merlin smiled. "Excellent! Oh, how I waited to see another Keyblade again! It seemed like ages, especially with most if not all the Masters gone. Now, point me to our champion!"

Sora felt a lump form in his throat. A champion. Again that feeling of inadequacy began to hit him hard. Especially after both Wonderland and the temple, he could have felt any less than a champion let alone a master, or really just anything.

"Merlin uh…..T-This is our Keyblade Master." Leon said, Sora could feel the awkwardness in his voice.

"Who?" Merlin turned to look at Sora and adjusted his glasses, instantly the Keyblade appeared confirming his statement. "Oh my. Well, it's not like they weren't young in the past. May I?"

Sora handed Merlin the Key as he instantly began to examine it thoroughly, checking every part of it from it's tip to it's hilt.

He kept adjusting his glasses and muttering. Sora wondered just what exactly he was looking for. Perhaps his Keyw as fake. If that was so that would definitely explain his many problems with it since receiving it.

"It's real." Merlin said instantly causing that thought to burst. "I must say, my boy, it's quite an honor to see one in the flesh again. Especially after…."

"After what?" Sora asked.

Merlin's face turned sullen for a moment before shaking it off. "The Keyblade Masters disappearance of course. Sad times, sad times...But if you are a Keyblade bearer, then I must say the time is right for some good old fashioned training. "

"We were hoping you'd find the King by now, but time is running short." Leon said. "So I'm afraid, we'll have to start getting ready for other measures."

"Other measures?" Goofy asked sounding confused. "So we can't find the King now?"

"No, you should...That's important, but you might want to think of a contingency should we not be able to find him." Leon's eyes darted to Sora, who knew instantly what that meant.

Sora took a moment but then looked at Merlin with an expression of determination. "Well, if I'm gonna train, then let's do it!"

"I like your spirit, boy! Yes, we shall train. Come along, I hope you and young Master Leon have set up some arrangement?" Merlin asked.

"Yep, all set. Ready, Sora?"

"Let's do this!"

Leon smirked, maybe this kid was gonna save them after all.


	24. Hunters and Wizards

Hunters and Wizards

So this was Traverse Town.

Riku hated it already.

This place felt damper and the buildings were huge. Maleficent had said that apparently Sora would be here, unforntally she didn't teleport him straight to him. So he would have to find him in this strange new town. He could already smell the stench of stink as he arrived. Many of the buildings around him looked a bit run down. They had a look of decay, several of the paint was chipped off and the ground beneath had cracks in the pavement.

"This world is quite depressing isn't it" Riku turned to see Maleficent arrive through a dark portal, "It is a wretched hive of those who have lost to the darkness but do not wish to succumb to it".

"And I care because…" Riku asked rolling her eyes.

Maleficent smirked, "Knowledge is power, remember that. This world has many of my ..._enemies..._those who would resist the darkness and it's hold. It's a shame that you're friend has allowed himself to be corrupted by these elements"

"Again, I don't care, Sora will soon come to his senses...I'll make sure of it" How could he care? As far as he could tell, Maleficent was hardly any different from his stepmother; only warm when she needed something. Why was he sticking with her again?

"Perhaps, perhaps now, but it might be useful information to be aware of when you the time comes and you do care"

Ah yes, that was why; she offered him the means to eventually achieve his goals, and she knew it, and used it to her advantage. Riku hated being in this position, but what choice did he have?

He found himself in the shadows, as he could the sound of high pitched laughter around him. Apparently Maleficent had decided to send him to the darker parts of town. Not that it mattered to him, he had his Soul Eater wagon at the ready in case he was about to go into a fight.

"Well what do we have here eh." Riku turned around to see something skinny and slippery heading his way. As it entered the light it took on the form of a brown furred weasel wearing a large white dress shirt and pink suite, a big brimmed hat around it's head.

Behind him several other weasels were also around him, all of them in various suites of different colors. Some green, some blue, they all looked like gangsters from a time long ago, and spoke with thick accents that Sora could not distinguish. They all though had sinister expression showing off their sharp teeth as they smiled and surrounded him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The lead Weasel said taking a look at Riku. "You must be the kid old Honest John mentioned back at the bar. Ain't yuh?"

Riku scowled holding his weapon tight fisted, "I don't know what your talking about"

The lead Weasel didn't here him and just continued"See, you're new to town, and well, we don't really care much about those who are new to town, do we boys?"

"No boss no." The other weseals said in unison as they began to incircle Sora now who stood in the middle of their pack.

The leader took a moment to think, "come to think about it, we have never been formally introduced! Name's Smarty! The guy in green is Greasy, grey is Wheezy, straightjacket's Psycho, and the guy in the beanie is...well, we love 'him anyway!"

"Don't care" Riku sneered, trying to hold off the urge to pucnh him the nose.

Smarty laughed, "Well ain't you smart, you know, it ain't great to think that way when coming to any new world, especially when it comes to us"

The other weasels looked one another and laughed.

**WEASELS:**

_First you see us, then you don't. _

_Now you hear us, now you won't. _

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world. _

_Now you feel us, now you can't. _

_Are we real? Perhaps we aren't? _

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world. _

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world._

Riku wasn't about to let these creatures get to him. "Yeesh, you guys are optimistic"

**SMARTY: **

_Oh yes, a very nasty world indeed._

**WEASELS:**

_Nastier than you could ever dream of._

_From up above, and from beneath._

_Eyes and jaws, claws and teeth. _

_Ready to attack you, you're a snack you'd better run!_

**SMARTY:**

_Don't come walking in The Wild Wood if you haven't got a gun._

**WEASELS:**

_Ha haha haha ha. _

_Every creature for survival has to look out for itself. _

_Got no nannies here or grannies dear to look after your health. _

_You're in The Wild Wood, and every child could_

_tell you that you got no business to be here! _

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! _

_First you see us, then you don't _

_Now you hear us, now you won't _

_It's our secret of survival in a very nasty world. _

_Now you feel us, now you can't _

_Are we real? Perhaps we aren't? _

_It's our secret of survival_

_it's our secret of survival_

_it's our secret of survival in a very nasty world._

"Hey, get away from him!" Riku heard a young high voice call out from the distance.

There he saw a young boy, small yet not that older than Sora along with a girl similar to him and older red headed teen coming up. They all had fierce looking expressions but it was all show especially compared to the Weasels who were far more tougher, and worse, they had weapons. Although the red head was wielding an axe, so at least they were somewhat armed.

"Ugh, yeah, don't intimidate newcomers, not cool dude," the redhead said showing off her axe.

Riku looked impressed, she seemed the toughest out of them.

Smarty smirked tipping his hat as he walked over to them, "Well, well, well if it ain't the Pine's brats. You know your Uncle better be hiding from us, he owes us a lot of money"

"Who doesn't he owe?" the boy grumbled, "But that's not the point don't go intimidating people"

"Well, we're one of them yuh hear, now back off, we were just showing the newcomer how things work around this town. We own most of this turf thing see, and despite what that no good Scrooge is doing mosing in on our business, we still own most of the stuff here, despite what Leon says"

The boy frowned, "Yeah well...back off anyway"

With those last threats the Weasels scurried on back leaving Riku alone with the newcomers. Part of him was annoyed, he didn't need their help in order to handle that pack of vermin. Still he better see grateful if he was going to have any way of getting unlost.

"Hmm...eh fine, to many witnesses anyway we know Leon likes you, but will be back"

"Thanks, I'm Riku," he said, holding out a hand.

The boy took it with a firm grip, "Dipper, that's my twin Mabel and that's Wendy" he replied pointing first to the younger girl and then the red head.

"And this is Pinocchio" Mabel added showing him what was a wooden puppet, "Say hello Pinocchio"

To Riku's surprise it moved but it wasn't the first thing he'd seen that moved all day.

"Hi!"

"Isn't he cute" Mable cooed, "A talking puppet!"

"Man I hate those guys," Dipper muttered, looking towards wear the Weasels scurried off "Saw them a few weeks ago sneaking through Grunkle' Stan's garbage"

"Not like Stan doesn't do that himself" Wendy muttered.

"True"

"Are things always like this?" Riku asked, genuinely curious about the town.

Dipper shrugged, "Depends, this is the more dangerous part of town. Some of it's really nice though. The first district is normally calm, mostly shops and a few restaurants. People like to hang out there and just relax. Better than sitting around at home all day"

"Or looking for Heartless" Mabel said, scolding her brother.

"Heartless?" Riku asked.

Dipper groaned "Oh come on, it's purely for research purposes, besides I brought Wendy with me as my backup. Trust me Mable I'm not going to do anything dark or anything like that".

"Yeah, you said that about raising the dead too and look what happened there"

"Anyway!" Riku interjected before an argument could break out, that was the last thing he needed, "I'm looking for someone"

"Who isn't these days," Wendy muttered.

"His name's Sora"

Mabel froze and stiffened, "D-did you say Sora".

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh! Wait, your THAT Riku...I mean I guess there is only one Riku I've heard about but OMG". She said, her voice shrieking with excitement, "OH my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! We know Sora, in fact I just saw him, he's here right now. Oh wow! This is amazing! Friendship Reunion"!

"_So Maleficent wasn't lying to me, that's good to know" _Riku muttered, "Where can I find him"

"Well, last I saw him he was going with Yuffie to go see Leon" Mable explained, "He's kinda the guy in charge around here"

Dipper frowned, "Well great, he's probably going to his secret base."

"Secret base" Riku asked, wondering what Sora had gotten himself in too.

"Yeah, Leon's the leader of the Anti-Heartless resistance of the town, maybe all the worlds, but most likely here, he has a secret base somewhere in the town, but I can't find it"

Riku sighed, "Great, so Sora's here but he's hidden".

"Well maybe he'll come visit the shack, you can wait with us back there" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, or he'll leave and I don't know if I'll be able to find him again"

Riku felt frustrated, this wasn't get him anywhere.

"Well, thanks, but I'll find Sora myself thank you"

He managed to get only a few feet before both the two twins stopped him in his tracks. Both of them looking desperate.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Dipper shouted, "Come on, come with us, maybe you can help find some Heartless for us, we really need the help"

Mabel nodded, "Well, he needs all the help he can get, and maybe will find Sora along the way...Besides it's not like you know this place by yourself".

Riku pondered this for a moment as he contemplated what he could do. On the one hand he was stuck in a town in which he had no clue what was were. He couldn't find his friend Sora, and he now made enemies of Weasels. Though on the other hand these twins looked annoyed and he didn't want to really have to deal with them too long.

Still, one option seemed like the lesser of two evils.

"Fine," Riku sighed, "But if you don't find Sora I'm out of here"

Mabel saluted, "Understood captain, let's go!

"I don't like this," Riku could hear Wendy muttered was they headed off, "Nope, don't like this at all".

-000-

Sora was a bit nervous about the idea of training. If he couldn't even summon his Keyblade then how could he possibly learn anything else about magic or something deeper. He knew combat thankfully due to his many days sparring with Riku on the Island. But apart from that he didn't know much else, and for the most part had been operating namely on instinct and skill. It had helped him so far, but he knew that if he didn't tinker with and finite his talents, the Heartless would take him down in the end.

Leon lead Sora and the others to a rusty old hut in the middle of some sort of massive underground cavern. At first it was a dark and moldy looking place, it sat upon an Island and was just a singular space. The only windows were that of a few holes in the wall and the large one for door. How this would be a training space was beyond him but Merlin seemed delighted for he beamed the moment he saw it.

"Oh excellent, excellent," He said cheerfully, clapping his hands with excitement.

Archemidies seemed less impressed, "It's damp if you ask me"

"Agreed," Donald muttered, arms folded.

Sora just looked at the place confused

"_It's just like the secret place where we used to put our drawings on the walls, remember?"_ Sora turned and eyes widen in shock to see Kairi, walking right next to him, smiling as she gazed upon the darkened rock.

Sora saw her walking around the place, though his first thought was 'she was right'. It did look like the secret place. The broken down rocks were like the ones the children would draw pictures on. He remembered many of the images he himself used to draw back in his time. It also was small, and cramped, giving it a sense of privacy that the old cave would have. All that it lacked was the door, the mysterious door that lead to who knows where.

For a moment Sora gazed until he blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

"K-Kai…"

"Sora" Goofy said causing him to return to reality, "You okay"

Sora shook his head blinking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, "Yeah, I'm fine ...Uh...what happened"

"Come now boy focus, focus," Merlin said tapping his wand, he put a giant bag in the middle of what looked like a table, "We have everything we need now just to make this place a bit homey"

"How do you plan to do that?" Leon mutters.d

Merlin gave him a stern look, "Oh yes of little faith Leon, don't underestimate the powers of magic. Magic that the Keyblade can do, if given enough time and training"

"How much do you know about the Keyblade" Sora asked.

Merlin chuckled, "Oh my boy, I used to aid the masters of old, I wasn't one of them myself you understand, oh no, I never sought that life for my heart, but my magical endeavors allowed me to understand and learn much about them. I much preferred the greater knowledge of magic itself than just sticking to the Keyblade. But whenever they came for me for help I of course would not deny it".

Sora eyes widened at the thought. Keyblade Wielders of old, probably far more noble and braver than he was. Probably a lot smarter and far more capable of stopping whatever was happening than he was at the moment.

"Yes, oh yes, I love this," Merlin said gazing at the hut. "I think I'm quite going to like it."

Sora wondered if that if he could do that for the boy named Arthur then perhaps he could do the same for him. Turn him into a Keyblade Master worthy of the mantel, and not just running around trying to figure out what was what half the time.

"Yes, yes...This place will do nicely" Merlind adjusted his glasses and nodded pulling into his robes to take out a thin silver wand "…..Now...let's make it a bit homey."

"How are you gonna do that?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Yeah" Donald looked unimpressed. "This place is a dump."

Wand in hand the old wizard sprayed some magic dust on the bag, making it slowly rise into the air. Sora watched with great intent as a great feet of magic was about to be performed.

Merlin turned and gave him a mischievous wink" Oh you'll like this…..Now! Higgatus Figgutus Zomma Kasing ...Come out one and everything."

Merlin stopped to crack his fingers. "Now ...For the best part."

"Oh bother." Archimedes sighed.

Sora beamed, excited as Merlin readied his wand one more time, a bunch of items now zooming around in a blaze tornado. The magical aura growing in power as Merlin went into full blast getting all the furniture to the proper place.

_Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Abracabra dabra nack  
Rise in size wide andt tall  
We've got to save enough room for all  
Higitus Figitus migitus mum  
Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!  
_

_Cicero you belong to the Cs  
Alphabetical order please  
Ali-i-ca-fez bal-a-ca-zez  
Malacamez meripides  
Diminish diminish dictionary  
Those words in your vocabulary  
Hockety pockety wockety wack  
That's the way we have to pack.  
Higitus Figitus migitus mum  
Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!  
_

_Hockety pockety wockety wack  
Odds and ends and bric a brac  
Higitus Figitus migitus mum,  
Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um.  
Higitus Figitus migitus mum,  
Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!_

Sora watched in amazement. One by one various items and pieces of furniture began to rise from the bag and grow in size, finding a place in the house, landing just perfectly to make it fit like a puzzle. Merlin continued this dance and song, moving his wand like a baton, conducting the orchestra of items all around him.

When all the furniture was finally placed Sora found himself sitting on a nice comfortable chair next to Merlin in between a table with tea cups. As he looked around he was amazed that now the entier cabin had been completely transformed. It now had a homey nature to it especially now with the lights ignited thanks to the flame of candlelight.. Piles of books aligned the walls the cupboards had filled now with various plates and other kitchenware.

"Oh yes...much better...Much, much better." Merlin smiled, "Leon...Do you wish to sit."

Sora nodded. "Ok...Let's get started."

"Wonderful" Merlin clapped his hands together as he sat down in a chair magically conjuring up some tea, "But first my lad, I have a question I wish to ask you"

Sora sat down on the other chair as the old wizard offered him a cup and nodded, Donald and Goofy also sitting down. Leon for his part just wished to lean against the wall as he listened while Archimedes just landed in his bird house.

"The question my boy is, what is magic to you and more importantly Keyblade Magic?"

Sora paused at this and thought, "Um, I don't know...Magic?"

Merlin frowned, "I see we don't know much, okay, very well ...The Keyblade as you know, is an ancient weapon. With a lore extending back generations. To the very beginning of history itself one says. However as you know, over time the wielders dwindled until eventually there were none…..Until you".

"Unfortunately" Sora muttered.

"Unfortunately" Merlin raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea, "My boy, to wield the Keyblade is a great honor, they don't just appear out of thin air they choose who they wish to be with. In many ways it is a strength of your character that you have one. The strength of your heart".

Sora put his hand to his heart and felt it beat, "Guess I should see a Doctor about that?"

"No, no, "Merlin chuckled, "Hearts are our essence, they make us what we are, our collective lives, the emotions that make us what we are. It's why the darkness is so corrupting, if it consumes us, we becoming emotionless husks, lifeless blobs of darkness. Even those on the side of darkness and evil know to keep a bit of light in them, otherwise they are completely consumed."

Sora just looked down as he let the words sink in, it was definitely a lot of information. "Well...I'll do what I have to then, so I can find my friends and bring back my home"

Merlin just smiled, "That's all I need to hear my lad"

Sora looked at him and smiled, nodding in agreement "Alright...Let's do it"

"Good lad," Merlin beamed, "Now summon your blade"

Sora extended his hand, but nothing came.

"This is going to take a while" Archemdies sighed.

-000-

"I thought we were going to look for Sora," Riku muttered sitting down on a nearby counter of the Shack. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been cleaned properly at all. The entire shop had a look of breaking apart.

The Pines twins had lead him back to their little home called the Mystery Shack, which also served as a tacky gift shop and tourist trap apparently. He waited in the main shop, and looked around in disgust at all the cheap looking artifacts that littered the shelves. Though what caught his eyes the most was a shelf of items that all looked like Sora and the Keyblade.

This place looked run down and decayed. It was something so base and ridiculous really. Riku felt shocked that Sora would even consider associating with a mud hole like this. Still, knowing his friends track record, it didn't surprise him Sora would of course easily think of this place as cool. Once the two reunite he would have to open his mind to bigger and better things.

"What's this?" Riku asked, picking up a stuffed doll of Sora examining it. There were apparently a bunch of Sora plush dolls that had been poorly sewn together lining one shelf. He wanted to cringe just looking at them

Mabel sighed, "My Grunkle Stan's latest attempt at mass marketing. However I wanted to help, so I decided to help with my expert seamstress skills"

"What?"

"Sora's famous here, so he wants to make merchandise off his face and look and sell it to the public. He said that's glory in living in a free capitalist society"

"Is Traverse Town a free capitalist society," Soos the handy man asked coming in with his broom, "I mean this place was made by magic, did the magic make the law, or did we like...Make it...Or did it…

"Don't overthink it Soos you'll hurt yourself," Dipper called out from upstairs.

"Okay dude"

The door opened as Riku saw a elderly man in fez carrying a large dity Box with him. He was whistling to himself as he noticed Riku and stoped. Both frowned at one another for a second before he called out.

"Mabel, there's another spiky haired kid here" Stan yelled looking at Riku, "And it's white? Yeesh, stress must have got to this one earlier, either that or he saw something that scared him for life".

"Oh that's Riku," Mabel said, "He's Sora friend Grunkle Stan, we're helping them reuninte"

"Is he famous and can wield a merchandisable weapon

"No"

Stan shrugged, "Whatever then, don't die or nothing" he walked continuing to carry the box. "Wish my hair looked that good grey".

"Oh that Grunkle Stan" Mabel snickered.

"Yeah, real charmer" Riku muttered.

Mabel stood in front of Riku, looking at him, causing him to get freaked out. It was like she was staring into his soul.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said, tapping her chin, "Just...Something seems off"

"What are you talking about"

"I'm not sure," She said slowly walking away, "I'm not sure".

She then turned to Pinocchio to make sure he was doing okay. The two smiled and chatted to one another. It was very playful and protective. Riku couldn't seem to comprehend it, it was just a puppet. A alive puppet but just that at the end of the day. Take away the apparent 'magic' and it was nothing but wood.

Not that he really cared, all of this was very trivial in nature.

"So, how does a puppet come to life?" He asks, interrupting Mabel and Pinocchio chatting

Pinocchio looked at Riku and smiled, "The blue fairy, she brought me to life because my father wished it"

"Father" Riku snickered, "Do puppets have fathers"

"Yep" Pinocchio nodded.

Mabel sighed, "I hope we can find him, add that to list of people Sora needs to find"

"Why's that Sora's job" Riku asked.

"Well, because he's the Keyblade Master, he's gonna help bring everyone together, at least that's what everyone keeps saying".

"And you believe that?"

"Don't you, he's your friend?"

"I….."

Finally Dipper came down with a book and some random equipment, "Okay, I got the journals, we should be good"

"Journal? A book is going to help me find Sora"

"No...But it will help me find a Heartless"

-000-

A while it definitely took for Sora was terrible at magic. Merlin had set it up that the furniture would lightly attack him and his companions that he must fend themselves using only magic. Unforutanly Sora was unable to cast a single spell before getting hit and pummeled by said magic. He tried and he tried but something about it just would never stick. No matter how hard he willed it, concentrated, the magic would never come through him.

Merlin would always give advice and Sora would listen and be as attentive as he possibly could but the longer this went on the more he becomes frustrated. It was demoralizing, even if he was this great Keyblade Master who couldn't even summon his Keyblade only to not use the deeper magic, then why was he even wielding one in the first place. If he couldn't control the magic then he might unleash it that could hurt a lot of people.

That thought alone scared him, he was just a child at the end of the day. Sora didn't really want to have this power, it was given to him, thrusted on him, without his choice. All he wanted was to be with his friends, nothing more. Anything greater was not really his priority. However these people counted on him, and so long as they were helping him he didn't want to let them down or abandon them. They were becoming his friends, he owed them that at least.

"Ugh," Sora ran as a small wooden chair started hitting his head, "Stop!"

Merlin sighed, "Come now Sora, just feel it, feel the magic flow through you"

"Right now I only feel my head hurting" Sora grunted rubbing keeping his hand on his head as furniture kept bashing into him.

"Magic is based off emotion, feel that frustration and turn it into fire"

"Literally or metaphorically," Sora yelled.

"Both"

Sora turned his Keyblade to the chair and shouted, "Fire!" As a small bit of flame came out from the tip of his Key, though nothing else.

"Well, this is sad" Archemdies muttered as he continued to watch from up high.

"Alright, alright, that's enough" Merlin waved his wand and the furniture finally stoped.

Sora took a deep breath, glad that he was finally done being attacked by wave after wave of furniture. Slowly though it began to sink in just how terrible he was with magic. If he couldn't preform simple spells how would he learn to summon his Keyblade.

"Why is it so hard?" Sora said whipping the sweet from his forhead, "When I'm in battle, it never is this difficult"

"Maybe it's instict," Goofy suggested, "Sometimes when we have to do something, we just do it, that's what I learned when becoming a knight"

"Yeah, Sora," Donald nodded, "Magic is something you have to just feel, naturally"

Sora groaned, "What's more natural then betting hit constantly"

"True, but i still feel conflict within you Sora" Merlin said as he paced around the room, "From what you told me, you have faced many challenges and haven't necessarily one many of them outright. There has always been a string of defeat even when your battles against the Heartless were won. Losing Alice, the death of that terrible Clayton, things a child your age should never have to go through".

"You're telling me" Sora sighed.

Merlin nodded, "Sora, perhaps a break is necessary, come back later and will continue, I do want you to get at least some of the basics down, we may not have time to make you a fully fledged master the way we would have in the past due to the crisis at hand, but we can give you the tools needed that it will ease your journey, until you find the King".

"Thank you master Merlin," Sora said giving a polite bow, "Come on guys, lets go outside for a bit, I need some air"

-000-

Riku followed Dipper Mabel and Pinocchio to the gizmo shop, apparently the book in question was his Uncle Ford's journal, which had all sorts of information that could help. Though none of it would lead him any closer to Sora in his mind.

This was starting to become an annoyance, plus the sister Mabel kept staring at him, it was like she was suspicious or something. In a strange way she was right, but he wasn't going to let her know that as they headed to the belltower in the gizmo shop.

"Imagine if we catch the Heartless" Dipper said sounding excited, "Then we can perform all sorts of experiments on it"

Mabel rolled his eyes "I still think that's a bad idea"

"Why?"

"Because Dipper the Heartless are like...Creepy and we really know nothing about them, no one does, all we know is that Sora is the only person who can beat them"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Why Sora? What makes him so special?"

"That's a bit harsh to say about a friend," Mabel said disappointingly, "He's the Keyblade Master, you know, wielding the mystical sword thing that gonna save the universe"

Riku almost wanted to scoff at this. It wasn't that he had a low opinion of Sora, far from it, he was his best friend for a reason. But Sora being able to wield a sword, let alone any magical item seemed absurd. Years they had played on the Island and Riku had seen his friend clumsily fight, sometimes trip on himself, with little attention span and in some cases being able to hold on his own for little more than a few seconds before getting distracted by something else.

"Sora is key to whatever is going on, I just have this gut instinct about it" Mabel said.

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, you can't place your faith in one person, not only is that suicide but that is god worship, Sora isn't a god, he's a person"

"A person with the magical mcguffin"

"Yeah...But that doesn't mean we should stay on our buts all day and do nothing"

"I have to agree with your brother on that" Riku said as the two climbed the ladder to the belltower, "Especially given Sora, he's not the most well ...reliable person in the world"

"I don't know, he seems to be doing a good job so far," Mabel said.

"Did he actually say if he's making any progress," Dipper asked.

Mabel just shrugged.

"See, if we don't do something then we are just going to make things work"

"I'm not saying do nothing" Mabel argued, "I'm just saying that whatever is gonna happen, Sora at the end of the day is the Key"

Riku again couldn't help but internally scoff. This kid was acting like Sora was the end all be all. Knowing his friend fully, he was far from a great hero that these kids were making him out to be, and what was apparently what he was being sold to the general public.

"Well here we are," Dipper said as they reached the bell tower, "And...The place is boarded up, great"

"Allow me"

With his bear strength Riku manages to push away the barriers releasing a path for the bell.

"Yeesh, someone's been working out," Mabel smirked.

Dipper walked up to the bell and looked for a string, "According to legend, if you ring the bell something happens"

"Not much of a legend" Riku muttered.

"Well at least it's something"

Mabel still seemed unsure, "Are you sure you should be messing with this bro-bro, I mean, it is kinda a weak legend"

"Oh come on Mabel, lets just ring the bell and see what happens" Dipper said pulling the string, "What's the worst that can happen"

He strung the rope and the Bell began to ring

The ground began to shake as a nearby mural in the plaza in the second district began turn, the fountain around it sprung to life the water spraying out of control. As the mural finished it's churn a magical aura began to spread around it, a bright light of energy formed into the shape of a Keyhole.

"Oh my gosh, it worked!" Dipper said looking shocked, "Something of mine actually worked"

"Uh, Dipper, did you plan this?" Mabel asked

"No, but the fact that I got this far means something good has to come out of it," Dipper replied as he began to run up towards it.

Riku followed suite with Mabel not to far behind.

Once they reached the mural Dipper took out a camera and began to record, "Welcome to my Dipper Guide to the unexplained, and today folks we got something big for you ...A magic keyhole shaped thing".

"Boo" Mabel heckled.

"Quite Mabel!"

Riku looked confused, "What's he doing"

"Recording it for posterity sake. It's all part of his dream of becoming a big research discoverer like Grunkle Ford, plus it's ego stroking".

"It's not ego stroking Mabel" Dipper glared back at her, "Well folks, what is this magic keyhole thing...I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. For I Dipper Pines am an expert, and have the necessary equipment with me in order to exam all sorts of mysterious encounters ...of the fourth kind"

"Again Dipper, boo!" Mabel chastised, "Learn to pun right!"

Dipper frowned, "And that's my sister Mabel, who doesn't matter"

"Hey!"

"Now, first the equipment" Dipper went into his bag and pulled out a machine and pointed it towards the Keyhole reading the vital signs, "Woah! Um guys, this energy is off the charts"

"It's of the chain yo!" Mabel snickered.

"No Mabel, Riku look, this energy it's, it's something I've never seen before, like I've studied a bunch of alternative energy sources but this, this is something I've never seen before"

Riku's eyes widened as he looked at the Keyhole a bit closer now, he did definitely feel something about this strange source of energy. A power, something about it, drawing it to him, a dark presence perhaps. He wanted to touch it, feel it for himself. He was only a few feet away before he heard a soft click come behind him.

"Hold it there bub!"

Riku turned around and saw that same group of Weasels standing before them now, guns at the ready.

"Yeah, that's right, not so fast chumps!" The Chief Weasel Smarty sneered, "Thanks for finding that there Keyhole there"

"Keyhole?" Dipper turned around.

Smarty nodded, "Yeah, our bosses are looking for it"

"Bosses? The Heartless" Dipper asked.

Riku eyes narrowed, "_Maleficent didn't tell me that. If this is some sort of test, then I'll pass".  
_

"Yeah,...And we are gonna take it from yuh" Smarty took out his pistol and pointed it right at them now.

"And the wooden boy," From the shadows, Riku saw a willy looking Fox in blue cloak and mangy cat arrive, both with quite smug faces, "Well Hi-Diddly Dee, quite the conundrum I see".

"Honest John" Mabel said holding Pinocchio in hand,

"Hey Mr. Honest John," Pinocchio waved.

Dipper frowned, "He doesn't get the gravity of the situation does he"

Riku held his sword, not necessarily to defend his companions but more to defend himself. As far as he was concerned, none of this had anything to do with his mission to find Sora If anything he wanted to get away from all this nonsense as quickly as possible.

"These fine gentlemen from the Heartless would take interest in this wooden boy" Honest John said as he leaned on his umbrella cane, "A wooden boy with no heart that can come to life"

"He has a Heart"

Smarty shook his head, "Not according to our devices, otherwise the Heartless wolud have gobbled him up big time"

"_A lifeless puppet without a heart"_ Riku thought to himself "_Interesting...Something to look into later maybe"_

Mabel just held him close, "Well you aren't taking him, and that's that"

"Oh yes we will," Smart sneered.

"Oh yeah, you and what army" Mabel snickered.

Dipper facepalmed, "Mabel they have a army"

"True we do," Smarty insisted, "But we have something else too"

From the sky a large clang shook the ground, Riku saw to his horror several large pieces of armor began to from until they created a large floating armored Heartless.

"A Heartless?" He muttered

Smarty smirked, "Yeah...Guard Armor 2.0, and boy, oh _boy_ is he a killer".

Honest John eyes widened, "Um...I don't remember you bringing that up during our meeting"

"Yeah, well, Heartless gonna do what Heartless gonna do. I'm pretty proud of this one, despite the huge cost in Soldier Heartless made to complete it, and this time, the expenditure of a very valuable substance, the howling winds crystalized in solid form, a substance called Gust, was also used to upgrade this Guard Armor. While I generally hate Maleficent's combination strategy due to the huge waste of manpower, he had to admit to himself that it did result in some truly incredible Heartless".

"This is a lot of good information" Dipper said, "Wish I had a pen and wasn't going to die"

"And I'm going to leave you to it gentlemen," Honest John said taking his cat friends with him, "Come Giddy!"

Riku got out his soul eater, even though he was being aided by Maleficent he wasn't going to blow his cover to hell the Weasels who he was, and he definitely wasn't going to let these goons get the best of him.

If they wanted a battle, they had one.

-000-

"I feel like a fool!" Sora sighed sitting down on a nearby bench in the 3rd distirct plaza.

He looked out as he saw the same place that he Donald and Goofy had met. The place were they fought there first Heartless and he then became the famed Keyblade Master that this town now seemed to lionize. Even now he saw a few citizens walking past him, a young child pointing at him with interest as their parent ooh and awe. It just made his stomach churn with stress.

So many worlds out there, and even just here people from those worlds all of them loss to the Heartless. They all somehow thought that he was going to save them because he had this mythical Keyblade that could pretty much do anything. How great of a master could he be if he couldn't even summon it let alone use it in any meaningful way.

Goofy sat down next to him and patted his shoulder, "Don't feel to bad Sora, we aren't all experts at first. Heck I remember the first time I picked up a shield I accidentally slammed my face into it...It hurt, alot...Broke my nose".

"Yeah but if I don't become on then the universe is going to get destroyed" Sora said almost angrily then he meant too

"Well uh…" Goofy tapped his chin to think, "The universe ain't gone yet".

Donald nodded, "Yeah, well...Hopefully" he frowned as worry started overcoming him

"Thanks Donald" Sora groaned putting his face in his hands and leaning forward, "I really wish Riku and Kairi were here. If they were here then maybe...Maybe I'd have a bit more confidence or something"

"They really mean a lot to yuh don't they" Goofy said rubbing Sora's back comfortingly.

"More than anything, Riku would always give me confidence, he was so strong and brave, and kind. I used to look up to him a lot you know. He always gives me an extra push when I was down. Kairi, well...she was something else, she'd just make everything feel better. Only other person who could do that was my mom ...Mom...She...She'd know what to do, she always knows what to say"

Sora felt a tear ran down his cheek. He missed his mom so much right now. Her warm words would always seem to guide him even in the darkest of times. It was her who was the strongest when his father passed. She managed to make him comfortable after his passing and even then whenever he was in some sort of trouble and emotional distress.

"She'd know what to say and I'd feel so much better" Sora sighed as memories started to come back to him.

He remembered when he was younger, how her warmth would always calm him down whenever he was crying and having a nightmare. Even now he wished he could rush into her arms and just lay his head on her chest as she would soothe him to sleep or calm. Sora smiled as those thoughts ran through his mind.

"Well, what would she say," Goofy said, interrupting the thoughts.

Sora snickered, "She'd say that I need to keep trying no matter how much I fail"

"Sounds like a wise mom to me"

"Thanks Goofy"

"Used to tell my boy Max the same thing. One time he tried to start a band and play the electric guitar...Boy did he stinks, but I told him to keep practicing over and over again and play at the local counter fair".

"Was he any good?" Sora asked.

Goofy shook his head, "Nope, he still stunk, but he did it, and because of that he felt good about it"

"Well that doesn't help, he still failed" Sora said.

"Yeah but he felt good knowing he gave it his all"

Donald sighed, "Yeah, but if we fail everyone else fails with us".

"But at least we tried," Goofy reminded them.

Sora got up and paced around, "Yeah, I guess...But Donald is right, if we fail, my mom, my Island, my friends, it all fails, it all falls on me, and quite frankly I don't even know if I want the job, let alone really deserve it"

"What are you saying Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Well...I'll continue to find your king, but once I do, he gets the Keyblade, and I'm out".

Donald and Goofy just exchanged frank looks.

Again Sora felt guilty, but this is how he felt. He enjoyed Donald and Goofy's company and appreciated everything they were doing for him. But this was becoming too much. Again, he was merely a child, no one from an Island. He wasn't this supposed Keyblade Master the myths were all talking about. All he wanted was his friends, nothing more nothing less. The irony of it all was that for someone who wanted to see the world right now, all he wanted was just to go back home.

Sora looked down on the ground, ashamed to look at his companions, he felt so guilty right now but he had to say what he felt. His heart right now was not into this heroism, all it wanted was to just be done with all of it at the moment.

"Well Sora" Goofy said, "If that's how yuh feel, will accept it, at the end of the day, it really is your choice, and no one else's"

"Thank you" Sora chuckled sadly, "It's funny, all my life I wanted to be a hero, a knight in shining armor. Now that I have the chance, I realize just how much I hate it".

BANG!

The ground begins to shake almost immediately causing everyone to lose balance. Sora falls on the floor landing with a loud thud.

"What was that?" He said getting up.

"Sounded like it came from the second district," Goofy said.

Sora groaned, "Well, duty calls I guess, come on"

With that, they headed off, Sora really not wanting to deal with any more Heartless. But so long as he had the Key, he would feel responsible for fighting them and protecting others from there darkness.

Hopefully he'll find the King, so he can finally end that burden.


	25. Friends Reunited

Friends Reunited

"Oh boy this isn't good" Dipper said stepping back. The giant Heartless feet stomping on the ground, causing it to rumble. He tripped back as another trember happened by the large creature.

Mabel was right there with him, "You think"

Riku grabbed hold of his sword and jumped managing to dodge the first strike by Guard Amor as the Weasels let loose there bullets and fired. He grabbed hold of the two kids to get them out of the way. These weasels looked like they meant business. With a quickly lung he dodged another attack from the Heartless fist as it came crashing down upon them .All of them holding out there tommy guns, sneering at glaring at them. Sharp teeth patrodin from their mouths as some let out wads of drool.

"Thanks," Dipper said landing on his feet. Sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"Don't mention it" Riku muttered back still on his knees looking back at the Heartless. He got back up and kept a tight grip on his sword. It was his first time using it that wasn't training.

Guard Armor continued to his attack. He started stomping around the plaza area. Again his massive feet caused tremors on the ground making it difficult to stand completely still. Everyone including the Weasels had a hard time managing to keep a steady foot. Only Riku seemed to be able to keep steady running at a brisk pace so that he wasn't staying in one place for too long. Mable seemed to understand and pressed her tiny body forward to keep up with him.

"Okay, what's the game plan" She asked as they both found shelter under a bench, bullets still flying, "We have one right? Right!"

Riku looked at the giant monster Heartless and sighed, "Well, take down that thing and stop it from going to the Keyhole"

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because a giant power source like that is something I think a Heartless shouldn't get near ever don't you agree"

Dipper nodded.

"Hey over here!"

Riku looked around and to his shock saw Mabel and Pinocchio trying to distract the giant Heartless. It turned around to face both of them as they waved their arms. The massive hulking beast stepped forward causing the ground to shake with each step it took. She charged forward, her expression intense, her little feet running as fast as they could.

"Is she insane" Riku sneered looking at Mable who pressed the charged getting closer to the Heartless.

Dipper sighed, "Partially yes...But so am I...MABEL!" He got up to join his sister and try to get the attention the creature too. Riku again looked shocked at these two, they were definitely idiots.

Now it was just him, and a thought occurred, perhaps he could leave. He didn't care about these kids, as far he was concerned they were just getting in his way. All that mattered was finding Sora and nothing else. Plus if anyone asks, there wouldn't be any witnesses, the Weasels or Heartless would probably get rid of them. Yet then the guilt of just leaving them alone without any sort of help at all. What if he was found out? What if Sora found out? Part of him didn't really want to leave the kids, it felt needlessly cruel. He might not like them but he didn't want that.

"_You could always try to control the Heartless" _Maleficent voice rang in his ear now.

"Maleficent," Riku looked around but he couldn't see the evil witch, "Call this off"

Her voice chuckled in his head, _"Apologies but the Heartless require this, although, you might be able to control the creatures, after all the powers of the darkness are great and beyond anything"_

Riku looked at the massive Heartless, it corned the Pines, Pinocchio and even the Weasels had them down. He bit his lip as he weighed his options. Worry that too much exposure could cause to many questions.

"_You can control if you will it"_

Riku sneered, controlling the Heartless would definitely help him and Sora if they traveled. Perhaps, perhaps it would be something that could be worth it.

Closing his eyes he extended his hand and concentrated, trying to will the Heartless to obey him. He felt a stench overcome him. Though it still felt intoxication, this, this was truly power.

Riku outstretched his hand towards the Heartless.

"_Attack the Weasels" _He thought, hoping it would obey.

Guard Armor was now a few feet away from Dipper and Mabel now.

"_Attack the Weasels" _Riku thought to himself

He tried as hard as he could, the stench continued to spread until finally he heard a loud BOOM. Opening his eyes Riku saw that Guard Armor had smashed his fist into the ground but instead of crushing Dipper and Mabel he had sent the Weasels flying. A moment of joy overcame him, it worked. Though suddenly his timid control had been lost as the Heartless once again turned around.

"Uh oh" One of the Weasels said noticing the giant Heartless now looming over him now.

"What the heck," Smarty sneered getting back up, his tommy gun in hand but he was shaking violently out of fear "Don't attack up you dumb dumb, get the kids"

Guard Armor turned back to Dipper and Mabel again raised his fist.

Riku struggled to go help or run.

Guard Armor readied to attack.

"Fire!" A ball of fire emerged.

Riku blinked and saw to his shock Sora emerged, holding the Keyblade, and fighting the Heartless.

"Sora…." Riku blinked seeing his friend in action, he was quite fierce, "Sora!"

"Riku?" Sora turned but was knocked down by Guard Armor.

"Sora!"

Riku ran to his friend, he found him, and he was fighting kid now. Quickly he picked Sora up and got him to safety.

"Riku, is it really you?" Sora asked looking at his friend with a smile, pinching his cheeks.

Riku gently removed his hands, "Hey, hey...I'm here, I'm here"

Guard Armor began to stomp towards them now. The Weasels scurrying around the plaza now. Chaos consumed them. They were unable to reorganize, most were just trying to not get stomped on as the Heartless metal feat came close to crushing them. Smarty almost getting spine stepped on by merely just a few inches.

"Guess I need an extra bump in order to use magic huh" Sora snickered .

Riku raised an eyebrow at him "Huh?"

"Magic, I'm only good at it when in combat" Sora chuckled.

"Huh?" He still didn't understand. Whatever it didn't matter if he was with Sora, his Sora, this was probably the happiest he felt in a long time.

Sora leaped up and shouted, "Fire!" Again a big ball of energy coming from his Keyblade knocking the Guard Armor down.

The Weasel began to scurvy realizing that perhaps they were outgunned.

"Woo go Sora!" Mabel shouted, "I knew to trust you"

"Thanks"

"Thunder!" Riku saw a duck shout.

Lighting fell from the sky landing the Weasels causing him them all to scatter.

Riku just watched with awe at his friend. However also a tinge of jealousy. He had never seen Sora so comptent before. Most of the time back on the Island Sora would stumble or somehow need his or Kairi's help. Right now though Sora seemed far more confident then he had ever know. With these new friends to boat as well. This caused a bit of jealousy to enter Riku's mind. Why was he so good with people he hardly ever knew compared to him.

That wasn't right, Sora was supposed to fight and travel with him and Kairi.

He tightened his fist as the jealousy continued to swivel in his mind.

Something definitely was right and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

He was supposed to save Sora not the other way round.

"Hey look!" Riku blinked coming out of his thoughts as Mabel pointed to the Heartless, it was finally coming down, "He did it!"

Indeed he did, Guard Armor was finally defeated. Sora stood there cheering in his apparent victory as the Heartless vanished. A giant heart floating in the sky. The Heartless was gone, the battle was over. They won.

"You did it!" Mabel cheered, high fiving Sora "Yay Sora"

"Yay!" Pinocchio cheered hugging Mable tight.

Riku saw a tiny cricket run up to the puppet "Pinocchio, you okay"

"Yeah, Jiminy I'm good" Both smiled at one another. Quite heartwarming too, Riku could see the familiar bond between them.

"That was amazing" Dipper said, out of breath yet shocked "How did you do that"

Sora shrugged, "Guess I'm good at magic when I'm fighting, otherwise I'm useless"

"Ah it doesn't matter Sora, look you rescued everyone, that's a win in my book" Riku saw the large dog creature say patting his back.

"Thanks Goofy, what do you think Donald"

Donald shrugged, "I guess so".

Sora looked to Riku and perked up instantly, "Oh! Right! Riku!" He ran up to his friends and started pinching his cheeks to make sure he was real.

"Hey, hey, hey...I'm real, I'm real, okay...Yeesh"

Sora stepped back and laughed, "Riku, it's really you".

"Yeah, it's me"

"He was looking for you, "Mabel explained, "So we in our generosity, decided to help, it's the Pine's way after all"

"I thought the Pine's way was to scam as many people as possible" Dipper muttered.

"That too".

Sora just laughed, that laugh that always made Riku's heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but return a smile, "I-I'm glad I finally found you"

"Me too" Sora said squishing Riku in one of his big hugs, "And now we get to travel together"

"Yeah, we're finally free"

"Yeah, you can come back with us on our ship, me and my new friends have gone to all sorts of cool worlds. You can come with us and we can look for Kairi and there King together. Heh...K and K….heh, heh...Funny"

Donald sighed, "Another one"

"Yes," Sora said sternly, "I'm not just going to leave him here"

"Fine" Donald muttered as he huffed off, "I'll go get another room ready"

Riku sneered at the duck, that feeling again, why was Sora asking permission from him. The two of them should just be exploring the worlds together, now with strangers.

He held his anger for now, focus on being with Sora at the moment.

"Hey guys," Dipper pointed to the Weasels, down but now out, many of them were moaning to one another. Some were starting to get up but were still quite hurt from the attack. Although the ones who saw the group glared at them giving them the dead eye. "We should get going"

"Yeah," Riku said glaring at Donald and Goofy, still suspicious, "We should go"

"Wait, hold on," Sora Keyblade began to shake as it pointed right at the Keyhole and stuck it, causing it to glow before a soft CLICK sound came and it vanished, "Third time that's happened".

"So you found a Keyhole,"

More people arrived much to Riku's dismay, why couldn't have a few moments alone with his friend which he just reunited with.

"Leon, Yuffie, Aerith" Sora beamed.

Leon nodded, "That Sora, was a Keyhole, the heart of the world, the Heartless are drawn to them".

"If that Heartless got to it before you locked it, Traverse Town would have been destroyed" Aerith explained.

Sora turned pale "Really?"

"Congrats kid, more hero points for you," Yuffie snickered patting him on the back.

"Woo hoo" Sora said, though Riku could tell it was very force hurray.

"Will round up these creeps" Yuffie said glaring at the weasel. "Go and take rest Sora, you earned it"

Riku just rolled his eyes, he didn't like these people, nope, not one bit.

-000-

"Woah dudes you look wrecked," Wendy said as Dipper and Mabel walked in to the Mystery Shack. Everyone was just glad to be away from a battle and able to sit down and rest.

Dipper sighed, "Yes, long story, we're good though"

"And, Riku found Sora!" Mabel cheered, "Progress!"

Riku was just glad to be able to sit down with Sora after going through that chaos. The two found a nice place in the Pine's living room and just sat there looking at one another. For the first time in a long while this felt right, being here with his friend, not with Maleficent or the servants back at her castle, but with the person that mattered.

The only person that mattered.

They started to rest off. Sora looked exhausted. He had never seen him battle like that before ever. Even back of the Island his battle stance was always a little off. Riku noticed that something had definitely changed. Though that didn't matter now, they were together and that's all that mattered

When they were alone Riku scooched towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I missed you" Riku said in a soft voice walking up to Sora but keeping his distance at the same time. He was almost nervous to know what he was going to do. This new Sora seemed a bit unparticle.

As soon as he thought that though Sora hugged him as tight as he could, "I missed you too". Instantly any hesitation vanished.

"So, a bunch of worlds huh" Riku smirked as he broke the hug.

Sora nodded, "Yeah...Though, not all of them as cool as I would make them out to be".

"What?"

"Well….uh….."

Suddenly Sora goes on about his adventures in Wonderland and Deep Jungle, he talks about a girl named Alice, which Riku recognizes instantly as someone Maleficent had captured, and then about the death of some hunter named Clayton. When it came to the first world he wanted to say something, but he held back. If Sora found out he might had aided Maleficent then he might not be able to understand. As for the death of the hunter, that he felt was deserved. Clayton had tried to attack his friend, as far as he was concerned he deserved death.

"It's okay Sora," he merely said patting his back, "You found me, I'll make sure your okay, like I always did back home, will set everything straight, I promise"

Donald and Goofy entered without him knowing.

"Awe, best friends" Goofy cooed.

Donald groaned, "Yeah, yeah...Riku, we need to talk to Sora alone if you will"

Riku turned around and glared at them before getting up, "I'll be outside if you need me Sora,"

He did as instructed but that didn't mean he stood by the end of the wall and listened in. Dipper and Mabel were in there rooms while everyone else was by the store, so he didn't have much trouble in worrying about those who would find him.

Slowly he heard speaking as he pieced together what they were saying.

"So Sora, are you sure you want out after you find the King" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I know I found Riku, so i feel better, but I can't do anything without it being in the middle of combat. That should be good, but I know that I can't rely on that forever. I'm sorry guys but once we find your King, I just wanna be with Riku and hopefully Kairi"

Riku smirked, good Sora first loyalties were to his friend not these fools.

"Are you sure Sora," Goofy said.

"Yeah, but I will help where I can, so long as I am the Keyblade Master, I guess it's my responsibility to help"

"_Not it's not" _Riku thought, feeling the anger bible in him. Fist started to clench as he glared at Sora's new friends from a distance "_Your job is to find Kairi with me so we can go together, forget them"_

"Jealous are we"

Riku turned forward and saw Maleficent standing right before him, her and her pet crow Diablo smirking back at him. The two had such a superiority to them that he hated. One day perhaps he would able to wipe the smirk off both there faces.

"What are you doing here?" Riku hissed.

"Enjoying the fruits of my work, friends reunited at last, this should be a case for a massive celebration".

"Can it' Riku sneered, "I know about Alice, Sora was in Wonderland"

"Do you regret what you did"

"I don't really care either way"

"Then you should not bite the hand that feeds child," Maleficent said, her voice becoming a bit stern before calming, "You found your friend and you clearly were willing to let the Pine children die at the hands of the Heartless in order to stop your survival".

"Yeah, but you could have let me been with Sora"

"And yet I would not have seen if you were willing to do what was necessary"

Riku sneered at her.

She merely chuckled.

"Come now my boy, you saw that little touch of darkness, you must have felt it, it's power, it's intoxicating touch"

Riku shivered, it was all those things and more.

"Don't tell me you would wish to experience that again?"

"I-"

"This power will protect your friend," She added rubbing the orb of her staff, "The power to allow yourself to keep the Heartless away from you and your friends, ultimate security in insecure times".

There was a pause before Maleficent smiled.

"Think about it," With that she vanished in a blast of green flame..

Riku took a moment outside to think. The power of the darkness could protect his friends, allow him and Sora ultimate freedom as they traveled the world.

"Hey you okay?" Sora walked out from the shack now.

Riku flinched and smirked, "Yeah, I'm fine"

Sora chuckled, "Still a loner huh"

"We've only been apart like what a few weeks"

"A lot can change in that time, I mean I got a Keyblade and a big ship"

Riku chuckled nervously, "Yeah….."

"Yeah….." Sora smiled, "I'm glad I found you"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, and I'm gonna protect you Sora...I promise",

"You don't have to Riku...Because now I can protect you too"

Riku smiled outwardly, but inside, he didn't like it.

"_But I'm supposed to protect you Sora...That's my job"._


	26. Arabian Nights

Arabian Knights

Sora ran at a fast pace through a marketplace in the middle of a large desert city named Agrabah. The latest of worlds he had traveled, this place looked completely run down and decaying. Sora stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the people he passed by, many of them in rags of scarfs, some with large bushy beards while other veiled their faces.

What stood out though from this strange and exotic new world though was the magnificent palace that stood at the very edge of the city. It towered over everyone, with large golden circular turrets, and white marble walls completely surrounded by a mighty gate. Apparently the locals said that it was the home of the Sultan himself, who was the ruler of this city.

None of that mattered now though as Sora found himself being chased by several Heartless lead by rowdy thugs through the city streets. Originally he, Riku, Donald and Goofy had come here when they had learned of another one of the King's Gummi's using the GummiTrackers. Sora was just happy to be with Riku and show him a world and share the sights with him. It was honestly the first world he went too were he actually felt confidence, maybe this time he could actually be a Keyblade Master.

Sadly once again it seemed trouble kept finding him.

Sora turned a corner to see the Heartless spreading out, the thug in question was a balding looking wide eyed man with red turban and pudgy small frame by the name of Abis Mal.

"Alright you yutzy's two up, two down there and two with me because I don't want to get jumped on."

Sora eyed the street as he outstretched his hand, trying to summon his Keyblade. "Come on stupid thing?"

"Having trouble?" Sora looked up as Riku came jumping down from one of the buildings showing off his Soul Eater.

Sora glared at the weapon. "Sure you can use your weapon," He whined.

"Heh, at least mines sharp and actually do damage not like that Key thing of yours," Riku snickered.

"It's called a Keyblade and you know it's really powerful," Sora hissed becoming annoyed, "If only I could summon the dang thing."

"Well you might wanna figure that out now because-" Riku pointed forward as several Heartless emerged in front of them.

Sora grimace. "Ah phooey,"

Abis Mal now cornered them, the pudgy thug smiled wickedly as he pointed his sword toward them, the sharp point ready to cut necks.

"Finally, caught by the greatness of the great Abis Mal," He declared, "Jafar warned us about yuh see, and oh boy am I going to get a big award for turning you in...maybe a million, no...A BILLION gold and silver."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah….Well...You said great twice."

"Ha, can't even think of a witty remark," Abis Mal smirked, "You know good Key brat!"

"Key brat," Sora scoffed, "That's a new one."

"Well any bright suggestions." Riku asked.

"I got one." Sora suggested.

"What?"

"There's an old Riku," Sora said giving him, "When you're in trouble sometimes you GOTTA KEEP…."

**Sora**

_One Jump ahead of the Heartless._

_One skip ahead of the sword._

_I run, only when I can't afford...To die anyway._

_One Jump ahead of the darkness._

_That's all and that's no joke._

_Hey guys don't you know I'm broke._

**Thugs**

_Riff Raff_

_Key brat!  
Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

**Sora**

_Just_

_A_

_Little_

_Break guys!_

**Thugs**

_Rip_

_Him_

_Open_

_Take_

_His_

_Heart guys!_

**Sora**

_I can take a hint gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend Riku!_

_True!_

**Donald and Goofy**

_There goes Sora, constantly on the run_

_While we try to find our friend the King._

**Goofy**

_Gosh, Donald how do you work this machine._

**Sora**

_Gotta run to live_

_Gotta live to run_

_Tell you all about it while I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

**Peseants**

_Stop kid!  
Vandal!  
Outrage!  
Scandal!  
_

**Sora**

_Let's _

_Not_

_Be_

_To_

_Hasty!_

**Woman**

_Still _

_I _

_Think _

_He's _

_Rather _

_Tasty_

**Sora**

_Gotta fight to live_

_Gotta live to fight._

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_Wrong_

_One Jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_One hop ahead of the hop_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick but i'm much faster_

_Here goes_

_Better through my hands in_

_Wish me happy landin_

_All I gotta do is jump!  
_

Sora landed heads down into a back and got on his knees and began breathing heavily. Finally he managed to lose the thugs seeing them rush off in various directions deep into the city now.

"Yeesh, you'd think the Heartless would give me a breather whenever I visit a world but NOOOOOO."

He took a minute and laid on his knees, feeling them ache from all the running he had did during that chase. Thankfully all the years of exercise and energy he had from the Island definitely was starting to pay off. Yet the intensity of it was still something he had to get used too.

"Tired?" Riku asked jumping down and landing behind him. "Here?"

He handed Sora a flash of water who quickly drank it trying to re-hydrate himself as quickly as possible. Yet then of all of a sudden Sora paused and looked at the flask of water curiously and then at Riku with a suspicious gaze.

"Where did you get this?" Sora asked wiping the water from his face.

"Nicked it." Riku said snickering giggling the canister.

Sora gasped and held back the flash as if it were diseased. "Riku-that's stealing."

"Gotta do what you gotta do right?" He asked putting a arm over Sora shoulder. "Beside, it's just water, not like we're stealing gold or anything valuable."

"This is the desert Riku, I think water is pretty valuable to some of these people, especially with this heat. Besides it's not like i was stealing it from someone who needed it or anything. Trust me I think the guy selling it can afford to buy another flash"

"Yeah well-what about people who can't.

Then as if the universe had heard Sora's concern he heard a soft muttering come from outside the alley way. Quickly he turned to look outside and see what was up and see to his surprise two children, a boy and girl, rummaging through what looked like garbage. Both seemed quite famished and dirty looking. Instantly Sora felt felt a sense of guilt just looking at them, seeing how tire they looked, he gazed at the flask and began to approach.

"Sora what are you doing?" Riku hissed angrily.

Sora shushed him and turned back to the children, causing them to jump as they saw him approach. "Hey-hey it's okay, you guys look thirsty, here, you can mine, I don't really need that much."

Slowly the boy took it and looked inside beaming when he saw the water. He took a sip and handed it to the girl who took another sip. Instantly the two children looked much better just by having a bit of liquid in their system.

"See- that's better." Sora tussled the boy hair and smiled. "Sorry if I spooked yuh, take care."

They both smiled up at Sora and nodded before running off.

Once they were gone Sora stood back up to see how the rest of the streets had become emptier than normal. Everything seemed quite hollowed out and broken, holes in every building, rats running around the streets. It seemed nothing in this placed seem nice.

"This place looks so run down, wonder if it was always like this?" Sora sighed as he walked back into the alley way, he seemed tired.

Riku sneered eyeing those kids as they ran off angrily, "Oh come on Sora-stop being mr. goody goody all of time, sometimes you can't be like that all the time if your gonna survive. Right now your dehydrated so drink the water already so we can get a move on."

"They need it more than me Riku, we got plenty of supplies back on the Gummi Ship."

"Yes but we needed it now." Riku rebutted, anger rising in his voice.

Sora seemed taken aback by how aggressive Riku was behaving, at the end of the day it was just a flash of water, and he had felt he had done the right thing by giving it to those two kids.

"Sometimes you gotta wait Riku, you don't always have to take things if you can get them later."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Not if you don't wanna die right away."

Sora sighed, he hated when Riku did bad things even if there were so called 'good' reasons. Even when they were kids Riku would be the mischief maker of his trio of friends like sneaking into his father's study to steal tools so they could build a rocket wagon hoping that would get them to space. Or worse when Riku showed off a switch blade only to stab Sora in the foot, something his mother did not appreciate when he got home. Still Sora always appreciated that at the end of the day no matter what questionable things Riku would do, he would always find a way to make up for it, band stand by his friends. That sort of nobleness was something Sora admired and always looked up too, Riku always would look after him, be his protector in a lot of ways.

Only problem these days was that Sora was learning more and more to look after himself and handle things on his own without Riku's help. Something perhaps that Riku himself didn't quite yet understand.

"Well-what do you wanna do next?" Riku asked putting a his hands in his pocket. "Not like we can just leave without finding whatever those two idiot friends are yours are looking.

"Come on Riku that's not fair, give them a chance." Sora pleased. "They wanna get to know you."

Riku moaned rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I still don't like them, especially the duck, I don't think he likes me very much."

"Kairi didn't like you very much at first either." Sora reminded him giving a cheeky grin. "Yet she grew to like you over time."

"I still have my doubts some days."

"Oh don't do that Riku she likes you, and when we find her I'm sure she'll-"

Suddenly, the sounds of shrieks echoed around them as people began to run in fear and terror.

"It's Jafar!" One peasant shouted as he ran past them. "Run! Run for your lives!"

As they looked into the crowd, Sora could see the arrival of a patrol of Heartless gathering towards the main square. In the middle of the group stood a man tall and proud wearing long black robes that drenched his body and an elegant black turban with blood red feather that adorned his head. The appearance was almost snake like thin and sleek, a greasy curly beard along his chin. But the most striking item on him was a golden snake staff he carried in his right hand, it's eyes glowing a sick shade of hypnotic red as he passed through the crowd.

"That's the guy?" Sora hissed as he looked from behind the alley way, "The one with Maleficent."

Riku sneered, "Yeah...Him."

Many of the peasants bowed or coward as he crossed the streets. Hovering over him, a red parrot flew by landing on his shoulder. He had a very angry expression to him as he glared at everyone sneering with his big yellow beak. Sora could feel fear overcome him, remembering the small bit of power he had unleashed against him.

"Yeah, that's right!" It spoke in a high pitch gravelly annoying voice that edged daggers into one's eardrums. "Bow before the boss Jafar! That's right on your knees you no good yutzes...I wanna see those knees bend! Come on, you people can do better!"

"Enough, Iago." Jafar said in a cold voice, he then firmly glared at the peasants. "Citizens of Agrabah! As your new Sultan, great change will soon come to our fair city! For to long criminals and street rats have roamed around the lands, it is time we restored order!"

The citizens muttered to one another wondering what that meant, Jafar stood before the prisoners pride in his eyes as he gestured to his subjects, his voice rose so they could all hear him as he spoke. It seemed as if his voice had been magically altered to sound louder than it actually way.

"Behold my subjects! The punishment for these… _Heartless _criminals. Rebel's plotting with the former princess and Sultan to try and dethrone me."

"Heartless...Now that's a bit too far don't yuh think," One of them with a fuzzy beard said.

From behind him Jafar summoned forth a group of Heartless dragging citizens in chains. They all seemed beaten down and broken, eyes red from crying as they all shuttered in fear. Sora could only watch in horror the urge to help out strong. He clenched his fist in anger but Riku held him back putting a hand over his shoulder.

"Now now-" Riku whispered. "There are to many of them, we can't do anything."

"But they might be-"

"Hush Sora, not now."

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Iago grinned wickedly at the prisoners rubbing his feathers together in excitement.

"Behold the punishment to those who disobey me, let this be a lesson to all, that in the end you will all bow to me! There will be no one who oppose me, no rebellion, not even you're former _princess._"

All the citizens watching did, quickly they got to their knees and bowed even the prisoners did as well.

Three prisoners in particular stood out, two skinny one chunky, one wearing fezzes and vest, colored coded, Red, Blue and Green. It reminded Sora of Huey, Duey and Louie to a degree.

Jafar holds out a scroll and reads out there names, "Babak, Omar, Kazim...You have charged with trying to overthrow the throne, conspiracy….and thievery"

"Thievery" Kazim said looking incensed, "Conspiracy, maybe, rebellion, okay...but thievery...We are legit thank you".

"I mean….I stole that Biryani soup a few hours ago," Babak said smiling cheekily

Kazim rolled his eyes glaring at him, "Really? Really!"

"I was hungry!" Babkak argued

"They made me do it," Omar cried, "I just wanted to have a nice day and relax on the sand. Maybe get a nice tan, ladies like a tand…."

"Really Omar, come on guys we need to seem tough, were rebels remember" Kazim said

"Sorry! I can't help myself, I'm sensitive"

"Of course you are," Kazim sighed

Jafar sneered, "Regardless you three are said to be conspiring with the Princess to dethrone me, I will not allow that to stand in my new order"

"Yeah," Iago shrieked, "We are the most New Order to ever order the order bubs"

"Did that parrot talk?" Babak whisper edt to Kazim, "Wonder if it taste good?"

"Hey," Iago squalked, "I ain't lunch"

"Yet," Jafar muttered, "Regardless, you three will bow to me or perish".

The three thieves looked at one another unsure.

"Now, when you say bow," Kazim asked, "How deep are we talking about, low, really, low...super duper low….There is only so much we bow".

"Yeah, my knee is already killing me," Omar muttered

The trio started bowing looking nervous, along with some of the other prisoners

All except one, a elderly women who's wrinkled face showed the story of someone who had lived long and seen much in her lifetime. Even in her chains she had a stern toughness to her as she stood tall glaring at the evil sorcerer who stood before her. Slowly she lifted he arm and pointed a bony finger right at Jafar who seemed taken aback by her defiance.

"I will never bow to you-" She said her voice raspy yet strong. "You are not the sultan, and I have seen tyrants like you rise and fall every time."

"Oh really?" Jafar turned to Iago and snickered. "And tell me old women did those tyrants have the darkness on their side."

"Oh come on she doesn't mean it," Babak said, "She's old...Deranged, ain't yah grandma"

"Yes."

Quickly Jafar's mood turned sour as he glared at this woman who dared defied him. Quickly he slammed his gold snake staff into the ground, a dark aura overtaking him as the staffs ruby eyes began to glow bright red. Suddenly the elderly women and the three thieves Kazim, Omar and Babak began to be encompassed in that same dark aura as well, her face flinched and twisted as it consumed her. Everyone stepped back in shock to avoid getting hit by the magical aura themselves.

"Oh this isn't good," Kazim said

"I'm commin Mama," Babak shouted

"Your mother is around the corner," Omar reminded

"Oh right"

From the alley way Riku held Sora back as he struggled to get out of his grip and help.

"There isn't anything you can do." Riku hissed violently. "Hush or will get caught."

Sora struggled even harder now but it was to later, he heard a scream and shock before Riku finally let him go. Looking outside he no longer saw the elderly women but instead a Shadow Heartless standing in the center of the square, its' antennas twitching and body dancing as it saw potential hearts for it to swallow in the light.

Everyone gathered took a step back in shock as Jafar merely cackled with victorious glee.

"Learn well citizens of Agrabah, the chaotic reign of the sultan is over, with the blessed darkness I will insure a new golden age of this city, but to those who defy me, let this be a lesson to everyone."

With those last words Jafar vanished in the dark, everyone else quickly scattering as the Hearteless continued to escort the prisoners away.

Sora just looked out towards the streets for a few more minutes in silence before turning to Riku glaring at him.

"I could stopped him!" he shouted giving Riku a soft push off of him. "I could have stopped him if you just let me handle it!"

"No you couldn't he would have killed you." Riku yelled back pushing Sora back in response. "That's the kind of magic that would have killed you like that."

Sora took a deep breath yet he was still angry the image of the woman being turned into a Heartless continued to play in his mind. The fact that Riku prevented him from doing anything about it just made him more upset.

"Those people that old women needed someone to help them Riku, I'm the Keyblade Master, that kinda comes with the job description, I could have stopped them."

"What?" Riku scoffed. "You can barley summon that Key let alone fight with it, face it Sora there was nothing you could have done. Life isn't fair that way but you just have to deal with it. Sometimes there isn't anything you can do okay."

"But what if I can Riku? What if I could, I've been fighting a lot of monsters and Heartless since I've started this trip, I think I could have done it."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Those are mindless Heartless Sora, that was a actual man, who thinks and can do magic! He's going to try and outthink you, and let's face it Sora you and thinking don't mix well."

"Yeah well I-"

BAMM

Behind them a few boxes that were stacked at the end of the alleyway tumbled behind them, a shadow could be seen plastered on the mud wall. Both boys jumped back and took defensive positions, Riku holding his sword firm, Sora struggling to summon his Keyblade-again.

"Who's there?" Riku yelled.

Silence.

"Come out or I'll make you come out!"

Sora seemed unsure. "Riku? What if they aren't a threat."

"If they were hiding they're a threat, so COME OUT!"

Slowly. a young woman, scared and innocent looking, began to emerge from the crates. Looking too unsure that she was not being spotted by anyone else but the two boys. She wore a brown sweater rag and a scarf adorned her head covering most of her black hair. She was quite beautiful looking with sleek tan skin and thin figure, yet there was something fierce about her, for even if she held out her arms she seems ready to jump back if need be.

Sora seemed quite taken with her right away, thinking she was quite beautiful and looked like she was in trouble. Riku seemed more cynical and glared keeping his defensive stance and tight grip of his sword.

"Who are you?" She said to them much to the boys surprise. "And why are you wearing such strange clothes."

The young woman straighted herself and glared back at them looking stern arms folded together, acting much tougher than both boys would have believed. She kept her stern look waiting for one of them to answer there question.

Riku spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We could ask you the same question, your clothes are weird looking too, how do we know you aren't a outsider.."

"Riku!" Sora hissed nudging his shoulder. "I think she lives here so we are kinda the weird looking one here.

"I'm trying to not give us away." Riku whispered back.

The woman sighed and lowered her arms realizing these two were not a threat, at least not purposely one. " Very well, I am Jasmine and this is traditional Agrabahian garb! You do not look like you even live in this land."

Quickly Sora smiled and held out his hand. "Well I'm Sora, sorry if scared yuh, we aren't really from around here, and trying to hide."

"Nice show of strength and secrecy Sora." Riku muttered sarcastically walking up to the both of them now.

Slowly, Jasmine lowered her guard and gently shook Sora's hand. "Sorry, I've just been a bit paranoid lately, these strange shadow creatures have been after me."

"The Heartless." Sora said, his mood souring. "Yeah, we saw a few of them around the city just now. They've been swarming all over the place...I would have been able to help if SOMEONE had let me.."

He glared at Riku angirly before turning back to Jasmine.

"No, no...It's not just that it's...um…" Jasmine looked around the corner to make sure no one was watching. "Look, I shouldn't be here I should go."

"Hey, if the Heartless are after you, maybe we can help? I have something can protect people from them."

Jasmine looked at Sora curiously. "What?"

"It's called a-"

Immediately Riku put his hand over Sora mouth. "Sora! Don't go blabbing, how can we trust her? She could be working for the Heartless for all we know."

"You are always so paranoid." Sora pushed Riku's hands off him. "She doesn't look like she's working for the Heartless, I trust her."

"Yeah well I have trouble trusting people I just met."

"If trust is a issue, then I'll take you somewhere safe away from Jafar and his minions. Then perhaps we can talk."

Riku looked at Jasmine with suspicion before nodding. "Fine, take us."

"Sora!"

"Sora!"

Donald and Goofy arrived both tired and confused, both looking up the scene without having any idea what was going on.

"Sora ...Uh…." Donald had no words for wear.

Goofy smiled and winked. "I know that look, looks like we are helping someone."

Donald could only sigh. "Aw phooey, it's Wonderland all over again."

"So what's up with that Vizer guy anyway." Sora asked Jasmine as they began to head off to the palace.

"His name is Jafar- and he is a traitor to this world."


	27. Friends Like Me

Friends like Me

"This place is dirty." Donald muttered as he got mud on his shoes.

Goofy nooded. "Yeah, should do some upkeep."

"So this is what a bad side of town looks like," Riku snickered, a mischievous grin on his face. "I like it."

Sora shook his head, "It's kinda stinky for my taste, do people actually live here."

"Sadly yes….and don't worry I've been recently aware of this myself." Jasmine muttered as she pushed over a wooden board giving them a path to squeeze through. "Sadly haven't been in any real position do anything about it. Agrabah has been in decay for quite a long time, didn't really realize it though until Jafar came to power."

Night began to fall upon the city of Agrabah, the once crowded streets began to die down as people headed home. Markets and bazaars were left open and empty, all the goods now gone. Jasmine had been trying to keep them away from the Heartless and other thugs, using various tunnels and hiding areas to keep the boys safe. Apparently her and the rebellion she was part of him had been greatly dismantled since they had arrived in Agrabah. Jafar had unleashed a fury of Heartless seaking for a mysterious Keyhole that would gain him control of the world, and according to spies a mysterious second and third thing that they were unable to identify.

"Glad we had some time for shopping before we got chased by the Heartless." Goofy said looking through his pack. "Let's see, potions, jems, and I got this fancy ring that said to protect yuh."

Donald rolled his eye. "Oh please that guy was just conning you, like Pete did with your last car."

"My car been working fine for years, it just tends to explode from time to time is all.

Riku groaned leaning in towards Sora to speak to him in a whisper. "You let these guys handle the munny."

"They know the world more than me."

"Great-" Riku sighed and grimace. "Just great."

As the moon continued to rise their new ally, Jasmine, had sent them to a more run down area of the city. Slums and tents covered most of the streets and most of the buildings had holes in them or are in some form of decay. As they went on, Sora became surprised that they hadn't been jumped by the Heartless judging by just how dark and dank this place had become. Yet thankfully, their journey was a safe one, at least for now.

"So where are you taking us?" Riku asked, starting to get antsy as the sun began to set. "I hope it at least it smells better than the rest of this place."

"A safe place, come on." Jasmine said staying a few steps ahead. "And by the way what you are smelling is Camel."

"Cool." Sora snickered as he kept on following.

"I still don't trust her." Riku muttered to Sora as the two continued following. "She doesn't talk much and she's kinda bossy."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Sora asked angrily. "Besides she's taking us somewhere safe and things aren't going well for her city, I would be in a bad mood too if that happened."

"Go back to the ship and ditch this place." Riku muttered much to Sora's shagrin..

The further deep they went the more paranoid Riku became. Donald and Goofy were starting to get jumpy as well as the shadows from the moonlight began to creep up on them. Goofy, especially, held his shield close to the chest incase there was a attack.

"Garsh, night time is spooky." he said voice shaking.

"Ugh, my feet are wet." Donald muttered looking down at his webbed feet stepping in the mud.

Finally, Jasmine stopped at one of the taller buildings with a long robe dangling from it. Quickly, she began to climb and signaled the others to follow.

"Really this building?" Riku asked pointing to the run down place. "It's a dump."

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, I've been staying here for weeks now, so far the Heartless haven't shown up throughout most of it."

"Hopefully we won't give them away." Sora said thinking to his Keyblade and the Heartless connection to it.

"Why would you give me away,"

"Well because I'm….The Keyblade Master?"

Jasmine stopped trying to think, "Keyblade Master….I know that name?"

"You do?" Soa said looking stunned,

Jasmine nodded as she pressed forward, "Yes, but it's better if we talk inside."

Carefully, they followed her up a rickety ladder and up to the higher levels of the building. Jasmine pushed a curtain to reveal a one room area, the only windows were that of the massive holes in the wall. A few rugs laid on the ground as well as some rocks to elevate the head. To many this would be considered nothing more than a condemned building right now it was a place to rest and regroup.

"This is your home?" Sora said looking shocked.

"Why are you sad?" Jasmine asked immediately. "Not like you live here."

Sora shook his head embarrassed, he shouldn't judge a person life by the size of their house or lack of bed. "Oh, nothing, so, is this your place then-it's nice."

Everyone took a moment to rest and sit down, Sora pulled the curtain on the large massive whole to see what was behind it and saw to his astonishment the palace in all its wonder and majesty. The white walls glittered in the moonlight and the golden orb pillars shun brightly giving the place a almost illuminated feel to it. A stark contrast to the rest of the city that looked like it was slowly coming apart, already the stench of darkness.

"It's not that impressive." Jasmine said commenting on the palace as she checked the other holes to make sure no Heartless were following them. "Rather have the city look more like that than the palace."

"I guess you're right." Sora sighed looking back out. "At least you have a lot space right?"

Riku shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Big houses aren't that impressive, lived in one long enough to know."

Sore remembered the villa that belonged to Riku's parents. Not as big as a palace but compared to his old house, it was definitely a place to behold. He remembered how he and Riku used to run around in the garden and play in the pool when it was hot. Yet also how they run into Riku's mother and father and get a harsh scolding too, Riku always looking sad whenever it was time for Sora to go. Sora always wondering just what happened in that place when he wasn't their, despite the large open areas it did always have a sense of sadness to it. .

Quickly, Sora shook his head again, realizing that remembering the past should come later. Right now, they had things to do.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Sora asked feeling something was out of place. "Who are you really?

Jasmine sighed and sat down now on a rock, a look of sadness forming on her face as he removed her scarf showing her majestic black hair and a cyan headband over her head with a lush blue diamond in the center. Such a diamond looks almost like it belonged to royalty itself.

"Like I said my name is Jasmine, that was part was true what I didn't tell you was that well I'm uh-uh.. I-I was the princess of this land. So I am Princess Jasmine, the daughter of the former Sultan of Agrabah."

Instantly, Sora's eyes widened as he sat down next to her while Donald and Goofy were moving in closer as their interest increased.

"Princess?" Sora said looking shocked. "The one rebelling against Jafar?"

"Yes."

Donald and Goofy instantly bowed in a show of respect.

"Your majesty," Donald said.

Goofy lifted his hat and gave a deep bow, "It's an honor your majesty."

Jasmine raised a hand and shook her head. "No, no, please…Jasmine is fine. Besides, as you can tell, I haven't been Princess for a while now."

A princess, a actual Princess, Sora felt both honored and nervous at the same time. He had never actually met royalty before. He didn't know whether to bow, stand at attention salute, did being a Keyblade Master mean he have to be extra polite. He had so many questions. Quickly he looked to Riku who just leaned against the wall looking unimpressed, instead he looked at her with even more suspicious now as his face darkened in the shadow of the room.

"So what Jafar do...I've only met him once but he seems powerful." Sora said remembering Traverse Town.

Jasmine nodded looking up at the palace.

"Yes, he took over the kingdom using those horrid creatures known as the Heartless. One day he arrived and stormed the castle taking my father hostage. I was able to escape with the help by a friend of mine named Aladdin, he saved me and brought me here."

"Aladdin?" Soras said raising eyebrow. "You never mentioned a Aladdin before.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but yes, this is Aladdin's house, he's been helping be survive the streets of Agrabah, see he was a thief. Or at least someone who had to survive because he didn't have any money-and well neither do I now. He knows quite a lot actually. A lot more than the actual princess of the Kingdom. Kinda embarrassing actually."

"But he isn't here anymore, isn't he?" Riku said looking around. "Am I right, this place seems quite empty just by the feel of it?"

Jasmine sighed as she leaned back down looking out at the palace. "He was captured by Jafar and sent to the dungeon, I don't know what happened to him after that….But maybe we have a chance now."

"Huh?"

"Well, you are the Keyblade Master yes?" Jasmine said.

Sora nodded.

"I've read about them, they are quite powerful warriors from the legends, that Keyblade could literally be what we need to stop Jafar and free Agrabah."

Sora frooze looking nervous.

"Woah, woah, _Princess..._hang on." Riku stepped in front of him now coming off more aggressive then he probably should. "You can't just ask Sora to jump in and save the city let alone the world, it's bad enough he can't even summon thing."

Jasmine remained silent as she just looked at Riku, not angry, but stoic, as if trying to determine just what kind of person he was.

Sora pushed Riku aside, "I mean i'm doing that for Leon I didn't see you make a argument then."

"Well I'm making it now," Riku said looking at Sora disapprovingly. "Sora don't go making promises you can't keep."

Those words struck a chord, Wonderland again flooding his mind and the failure that world had caused. He sunk back lowering his head in shame. Riku noticed and bit his lip grumbling to himself.

"Just trying to keep you safe," he moaned as he walked over to the side.

"Well your majesty, if Sora wants to help, I'll be happy to help too." Goofy interjected easing the tension

Jasmine sighed noticing Sora's dismay, "Perhaps we should rest for now, will need all our strength for the morning."

Sora sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get any argument from anyone at the moment. He decided it would be best to sleep, maybe clearing their heads and get some rest. He took a nice spot by the window so he could look outside.. Agrabah, Sora realized, was slowly becoming a world quite complicated, rebellions, princesses, evil Vizers. All this wrapped inside his head as he tried to sleep, twisting and turning unable to move. This wasn't the first time he hadn't had trouble sleeping, every now and then he'd struggle to sleep when in his cabin at the gummi ship, wishing he was in his room. Though this time though, he remembered, he wasn't alone.

"Riku," Sora hissed as he gently scootched over to wear he was sleeping, poking his back. "Riku, you awake."

A light groan came from him, "I am now." He muttered.

Sora looked down, "I can't sleep."

"I'm aware," Riku grumbled curling up, "I'm going to hug you like we were kids if that's what your asking.

Sora frowned, "Oh...Yeah, of course not." He chuckled nervously.

"Riku?"

"What?"

Sora grimaced, "Do you think I'll make a great Keyblade Master some day."

"Huh?" Riku turned around and got up looking at Sora confused, "Why do you care."

"I don't know, everyone says I need to be a good Keyblade Master so I wanna know, do you think I'll make a good one. I mean everyone says I'm supposed to be this powerful warrior ….I mean, I don't think I think I got the looks"

"You wish, Riku snickered,

"Hey I do," Sora smirked, "Besides, I've been chased by thugs and monsters so I've got some credibility right?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, and personally I don't think you need too. You don't owe any of these people anything. As far as I'm concerned you should ditch these people, we take the ship and go out and find Kairi."

"Riku," Sora scoffed looking at him as if he had suggested murder, "I can't do that to them, there my friends."

"I'm your friend first, so come…."

"Riku," Sora eyes narrowed now.

Riku huffed and sat back down, "Fine…..Do whatever."

"Riku, don't be like that please." Sora sighed wishing that he'd just hold him like he did when he was a kid. He could really use his friends warmth and comfort right now.

When they younger Riku was Sora's protector, not just from bullies but also from nightmares. Sora remembered Riku would always hold him tight when he was in the middle of a nightmare. Even when he was crying Riku would always be able to calm him down if his mother wasn't around. When his father died it was Riku who gave him solace during hard times. Now though, his friend had grown so distance. He thought for a moment during those final few days on the Island things were improving but apparently they weren't.

Sora walked over the window to look out at the Agrabah palace. He held his fist tight.

_Riff Raff_

_Key Brat_

_I don't buy that_

_Only they look closer_

_Would they see a poor boy._

_No sir ree_

_They'll find out_

_There's so much more to me._

Eventually Sora fell into the world of dream his mind swirling though as to what to do next. As morning dawned and the sun began to come through the room Sora began to slowly open his eyes.

"W-What?" Sora felt something soft tickling his nose, "Donald, what do you want?"

Again he felt the tickling.

"Donald I?" Sora stopped as he opened his eyes and looked up and saw what looked to be a large purple carpet standing before waving at him.

Sora jumped up screaming causing Riku to twirl over and awake. Jasmine, Donald and Goofy also awoke taking a moment to figure out what was going on as they saw the large carpet standing before them now. It moved around, like it was alive, and right now it was scared and confused.

"Hey, it's okay," Jasmine said to the shock of everyone as she slowly approached it, "We won't hurt you."

"It's a carpet," Riku said, still annoyed by his rude awakening. "Why is it alive, let alone why are you trusting it?"

"It seems fine to me," Jasmine said giving the thing a light rub. "There, there, it's okay…."

"Your very accepting of it be alive," Sora said bluntly.

"I've read a lot about flying carpets and other things magical back at the palace."

The carpet rubbed itself against the palm of Jasmine hand, clearly swooned by her warm touch. Suddenly it stepped back and began to shuffle around. From one it's golden tuffs that it used as hands it pulled out a red fez and held it up to Jasmine who took it slowly, examining it carefully. Sora watched eagerly wondering what that to do.

"Aladdin," Jasmine said shocked, "This is his hat….Do you-Do you know where he is."

The carpet nodded.

"Can you take us to him?"

Again the carpet nodded.

"Alright," Sora cheered, finally some good news. "I say we go save Aladdin," he spoke with confidence.

"What?" Riku looked shocked.

Sora grabbed him by the hand and lunged him onto the carpet much to his annoyance.. "Come on Riku time's a wastin."

The carpet flattened itself on the ground and tapped it's main center. Jasmine slowly got on top of it and sat down. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku joined her carefully, each trying to find a spot for them to sit on. Once all were nice and secure they rose up into the air, then stumbled, the carpet taking a moment to adjust for there wait before hoovering a few feet on the ground. One heartbeat later Sora and his friends found themselves zooming off, far away from the city and towards the desert.

"Don't worry Aladdin-" Sora heard Jasmine muttered, "We're coming."

-000-

The Desert was hot, endless, sand going on for miles on end, creating a dry atmosphere making anyone who traversed it feel dehydrated and sweating. Sora mouth felt try, constantly licking his mouth to get some saliva to moisten his mouth. They had been going through the vast desert now for what seemed like hours. The carpet going in vast speed, almost hetically as it tried to find the thief named Aladdin.

Sora kept an eye out but he just looked at Riku, last night talk made him wonder if he had upset his former friend. He never wanted to make him feel like a fourth wheel compared to Donald and Goofy. The pull between responsibilities and his friend was something he had been struggling with and thought he found a balance. Now it seemed he had taken several steps back. Riku definitely felt a bit out of place compared to the trio he had formed with the others. Yet he would continue to make this work no matter what, if only

"Ugh, I hate the sand, it seems wherever we go sand always seems to get in my pants. It itches a lot too…." Sora muttered trying to get the grains out from under his pants, "At least I'm finally getting my weekly tan in am I right?"

"Not now Sora," Riku muttered, continuing to press forward sand getting in his locks of white hair.

Jasmine continued to look out at the distance trying to find any sign of her friend. She had seemed the most frantic the entire trip, desperate to find this Aladdin. Sora was definitely inspired by her dedication to her friend and to her people. She definitely had the spunk for the making of a real leader.

"What's so special about him anyway? He is just a thief after all" Riku asked gaining Jasmine glare.

"He's my last remaining ally against Jafar," Jasmine said as she kept looking, "And he's more than just a thief"

"Seems like a lot for one person ...I'm just saying."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Come on Riku, I've been looking for you, and you aren't just one person." He snickered.

"That's different, I'm your best friend."

"Do you feel something special for this Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

Jasmine blushed yet shook her head, "No, we're just friends, besides even if I could, I can't."

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Because I'm a princess and he's...Not."

"A princess?" Riku snickered, "That's a dumb reason".

"Unfortunately the law says I need to be married to a prince dumb as it sounds."

"I've heard dummer" Riku muttered.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You have"

Riku expression darkened.

"Well...That does sound dumb," Sora said going to his pocket and feeling his pampu fruit, "Love is love, you should feel it for anyone, royalty or not."

"Yeah, we all should be with a special someone," Goofy added.

"Thanks Sora, Goofy , but I guess right now the law doesn't really matter." Jasmine insisted as she kept looking, "So long as Jafar rules, I don't really have time to love anyone."

From afar, Sora could see black clouds gathering over the horizon. Something about them looked almost unnatural as they drew closer, creating an almost purple glow in the sky. Shivers ran down his spine as he tried to summon his Keyblade in case of an emergency, yet nothing came.

"Come on stupid thing," Sora muttered.

Riku eyed him, "Having trouble?"

"No…" Sora said, quickly putting his hands behind his back.

Riku looked unconvinced, "Right. Still think this is a waste of time"

"I still don't see any sign of him," Jasmine muttered as she continued to look around. "Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" She asked the carpet.

The carpet nodded as it continued to fly towards the dark clouds.

"Uh, are you sure heading there is a good idea?" Sora asked sounding nervous as they got closer into the dark abyss. "This place is getting creepy."

"The carpet must be taking us in the right direction?" Goofy said as they headed straight forward.

Jiminy scribed in his journal, "Tell me Princess, how big is Agrabah?"

"Vast, though I've never been outside the palace walls, most of what I know comes from legends or my fathers library." Jasmine sighed, "Though i know this place is filled with secrets and magic, I'm sure Jafar will want to have it all in possession, another reason we need to stop him."

They entered the dark cloudy sky, even the desert sand had a purple like glow to it now. Sora wondered if they were too late, had Aladdin been taken by the elements. Or even worse, had the Heartless gotten to him first. Donald and Goofy remained high on alert as they looked through. Only Riku was quite, he had a stoic demeanor as he sat at the edge of the carpet not even looking around.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora noticed scooching forward. "Everything okay."

Riku looked up at Sora and scowled, "This is ridiculous, we should be looking for Kairi not going around finding people we don't know."

"Come on Riku, this is the right thing to do." Sora muttered, he was beginning to sound like Donald, "Beside this Jafar guy is working for Maleficent remember, we have to stop him, otherwise we won't be able to travel the world."

"You don't know that?" Riku said causing Sora to look taken aback, "She only attacked you because you got in her way, if you avoid her she might not come after you."

"Riku I'm the Keyblade Master, I don't think that's an option."

"What if you got rid of the Keyblade."

Sora seemed stunned, "I can't do that...And even if I wanted too I couldn't, there isn't a magic powerful enough to do that. The Keyblade choose me, so I'm kinda stuck with it."

Riku was about to speak when suddenly Jasmine leaned forward pointing down towards the ground. Everyone gathered to look in her direction to look down at the vast sea of desert that laid down before them until they saw, trying to swim out, one hand free the other trapped, a tiny speck gathered in the sand, was a young man wearing nothing but a purple leather vest, hair messy and black.

"Aladdin," Jasmine called out as the carpet flew down towards him, "Take my hand."

From his shoulder a tiny monkey in sweater and vest crawled up onto the carpet and headed near shoulder.

"Abu," Aladdin called, "Thanks for nothing."

The monkey scratched.

"Yeah, yeah sorry…." Aladdin said.

"Cool, "Sora looked at the furry creature chuckling, "Monkey!"

Aladdin tried but was soon cut off as a Heartless emerged swiping them down.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled.

"What are they doing here?" Donald asked as more began to appear from the darkness.

Fighting broke out as the Heartless charged forward, the Keyblade now appeared, much to Sora's delight as wave upon wave took forward. Aladdin was still sinking into the ground though, and it didn't seem he was having any luck getting out for himself. Jasmine tried to keep herself near the edge of the sinking sand trying to pull him out.

"Jasmine, get my other hand free, then we can get to safety." Aladdin asked.

Jasmine grabbed hold of his other arm and pulled. Clutched in his hand Sora noticed Aladdin hold a golden lamp, smooth, looking almost like a tea-cup. Aladdin rubbed it and shouted to his high lungs.

"Genie, get rid of these guys."

Everyone stopped instantly as the lamp began to puff out large chunks of blue smoke. It grew larger and larger until it morphed into a large blue body, along with head and arms, only legs were missing instead replaced by a transparent tale tied with some red sash, it's head also had a stubble of black hair tied into a pony tale. It gazed at everyone with a big, friendly, wide smiled and stretched his' hands.

"Wish number one coming right up," It snapped it's finger and in a heartbeat all the Heartless vanished. Jasmine allowed this calm to pull Aladdin out for good.

Calm returned to the desert now, Sora just gazed upon the big blue creature with awe. Riku, Donald and Goofy also looked curiously at it. Only Jasmine ignored it as she hugged Aladdin tightly.

"Aladdin you're okay," Jasmine said taking a deep breath.

Aladdin smirked. "Course I am, why wouldn't I be...Ouch" Jasmine flicked his head.

"Things are getting worse in Agrabah Aladdin, this is no time for jokes."

Aladdin rolled his eyes, "Sorry sorry ...So who are the new friends, new recruits for the Rebellion."

"Yes actually…" Jasmine said, "Aladdin, this is Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Don't forget Riku," Sora pulled his friend in. Riku merely eyeing Aladdin with suspension arms folded as he walked away. "He's a little grumpy right now."

Aladdin held out a hand, Sora took it without hesitation. Well Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, glad to meet yuh."

"Likewise, but um…

"They are the only recruits left, apart from you." Jasmine said a look of sadness coming her.

Aladdin seemed taken aback, "But what about Kassim, Omar, Babkak."

"Captured by Jafar, and turned into those horrible creatures." Jasmien sighed

Aladdin looked devastated apparently they had been good friends of his back in the day. The four of them had been street rats back in the streets of Agrabah. They had been the first one's to join Jasmine rebellion when Aladdin decided to help her, and they had been good at getting information and people to safety from Jafar's reckless thugs. Now with them gone, it was just Aladdin and Jasmine

"I'm sorry Aladdin," Jasmine sighed, "But now is not the time to mourn them, we can do that after Jafar is vanquished.

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah...Besides they wouldn't want me mopping over them anyway." Immediately he smiled. Sora thought it reminded him of himself in a lot of ways. That quick way of perking back up even after a bad mood took hold.

"Who's the big blue guy." Riku asked pointing to the creature.

"Howdy," Goofy waved."

Aladdin turned to look at the big floating creature behind him, "Oh this is….

"Al, please, let the professionals handle this." The big blue creature said zipping around. "My friend, you are looking at the one and only...GENIE OF THE LAMP! That's right direct from the lamp, right here for your happy wish fulfillment...Thank you."

"Woah, woah, woah...Wish fulfillment." Sora asked.

Genie popped towards him smiling. "Yep, three wishes to be exact...Uno, dos, tress...No substitution extensions or refunds."

"A genie," Jasmine gasped, "I heard about them, there powerful...This more than anything could help us stop Jafar."

"Ah yes, Aladdin told me." Genie said shaking his head, "From what I hear he's a bit of a guy with power complex...Probably building walls and what not. Turning Agrabah from a hereditary monarch into ...Well, something worse! Seriously democracy here am I right?"

Sora just looked confused, "So uh...Can we just wish Jafar away then?"

"Well…." Genie shook his head, "That's a little tricky, see you COULD but there are probably a bunch of unforeseen consequences and that's could have lasting long term effects. Like you could wish Jafar away but then melt the polar ice caps...Or at the very least cause the plague. Or maybe not, you don't know, I don't know."

"Well your useful." Riku muttered, "What's the point of being able to wish for anything if you can't wish for anything."

Genie shook his head again, "Sorry kiddos can't wish for anything, you can't wish for me to kill someone. Can't travel back in time...that one is always a sticky one, can't make someone fall in love with them and CERTAINLY can't reawaken the dead. That's what they will call ...unnatural. Unless you the dark side." He transformed himself into an old man wearing a hooded cowled robe and did an unusually raspy voice "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

The Genie then returned to normal.

"But hey what do I know, just the thousand year old Genie here"

"I was locked in the dungeon back at the Agrabah palace until some old beggar guy came and led me here." Aladdin explained as he held up the lamp. "He was looking at this, said it was in a cave known as the Cave of Wonders, though he tried to kill me before I could get out and take the lamp for himself, thankfully Abu here stopped him."

Abu gave a slight bow as he stood on Aladdin shoulder.

"What he did look like?" Goofy asked.

Aladdin shook head, "I don't know, some ghost guy in a cloak talked about how I understood nothing, whatever that means."

Sora frooze for a few seconds. No, it couldn't be. Not the same ghost man from the Island before it was destroyed. Surely he couldn't have survived let alone come all the way to Agrabah just to get the Genie Lamp. He tried to put these thoughts of his mind and focus on the mission at hand.

"So, what should we do?" Sora asked, still unsure.

Genie then took notice of his Keyblade. "Woah, woah...Woah...Is that a keyblade?"

"Uh yeah?" It vanished as Sora held it up.

"Well now I haven't seen one of those in ages," Genie said looking stunned, "Man those were the days, when all of you were running around, fighting, slaying the darkness, slaying each other, good times ...Actually no, bad times, well more like eh times…."

Sora looked nervous, "Do you remember anything, like who they were."

"Nope," Genie said, "I've had a few memory wipes of my mind over the centuries, so it's sorta shoddy. Granted a lot of things happened in that period, seriously thousands of years ago was a really busy time, didn't go a week without some sorta major even shaking the foundation of society. Then you get the long slug of nothing, followed by actual events that matter again ."

"Oh-" Sora sighed, he thought he had a lead on getting information about the Keyblade Wielders of the past.

Jasmien didn't seem to care as much for she interjected again, taking command of the situation as they continued to stand there in the middle of the open desert.

"Look, we need a plan, something to defeat Jafar, my father is still trapped there inside the palace. I need to get in there and free him, maybe with the Sultan Agrabah can rise up and finally defeat Jafar."

"Yeah and then just go back to the way things were," Aladdin muttered to the Genie, "Not like life was that great under him either.

Jasmine just eyed him and sighed, "We can discuss what comes after later."

"Well don't worry you got all ALL POWERFUL GENIE and an ALL POWERFUL KEYBLADE, that's two for two." Genie said as he continued to zoom around. "Two wishes and then botta boom, good and good."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, what's the point if you can't wish someone dead."

"Oh now, now, now ...I don't think you guys realize what you got here, now come on boys and girls, listen up while I illuminate the possibilities."

**Genie **

_Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

_But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves_

_You've got a brand of magic that never fails_

_You've got some power in your corner now!_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp!_

_You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how._

_See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:_

Sora looked at awe at all the magic that was on display right now. Genie unleashed magical fireworks, summoned forth all sorts of strange and amazing things that were hard to describe. Music played in the background, and catch music at that.

"This is awesome!" Sora cheered

Riku just looked at it and felt freaked out, "If you say so"

_"Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down?"_

_You ain't never had friend like me_

_Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd_

_Come on whisper what it is you want;_

_You ain't never had friend like me!_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss, the king, the shah._

_Say what you wish; it's yours true dish._

_How 'bout a little more baklava?_

_Have some of column A try All of column B,_

_I'm in the mood to help you, dude._

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Oh my. No no. My my my._

"Okay now let's bring it down a little, come on we had our excitement now to set the mood". Genie said snapping his fingers, conjuring a stage, Sora and the others now finding themselves sitting at tables with mood lighting and candles.

Goofy looked over the menu "I think I'll have the Cavasia"

"Alright everyone, bring down the house for a bit," Genie said through Microphone, "Now ladies and gentlemen if you don't mind ...A few classics"

He took a deep breath and sighed

_Tale as old as time_

The crowd began to cheer

"Thank you very much"

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Barley just the same_

_Beauity and the …._

Song switch.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat_

_Wouldn't you think my collection complete_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the Genie_

_Who has everything_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

"Okay now for a new one, a bit of an up and coming song," Genie winked at Sora, "It's a bit of a doozy but I think you'll like it".

_When you walk away_

_You wouldn't hear me say_

_Please_

_Oh baby_

_Come on_

_Simple and clean_

_Is the way that your making_

_FEEEEEL tonight_

_It's hard to let it go!_

"Alright let's bring this all home!"

Genie summoned forth now all the dancers and players together, Sora, Aladdin and the others joined him on stage as they all gathered around Genie

_Can your friends do this?_

_Can your friends do that?_

_Can your friends pull this_

_Out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go poof?_

_Well looky here._

_Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,_

_I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,_

_You've got me bona fide certified;_

_You've got a genie for charge d'affaires._

_I've got a powerful urge to help you out,_

_So what you wish, I really wanna know?_

_You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_

_Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -_

_Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three._

_I'm on the job you big nabob!_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me. You ain't... never. ..had a ...friend.. like ...meeeeeee!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_


	28. Proud of your Boy

Proud of your Boy

"Oh Iago my friend, it always amazes me how much life can be so much better once in power," Jafar told his red parrot as he strutted into the throne room, "No longer playing second fiddle to our pathetic consultant. Here I am in command, I give the orders, I am the one on top!"

"Ain't it the truth boss boss," Iago zoomed into the air a wicked grin on his face, "Money, power, all of it great."

Jafar sneered, "Still, if only I had gotten that lamp."

"What," Iago froze in the air and glared at his master, "The lamp, Jafar, you don't need a magic lamp, you have the Heartless...Agrabah, the Sultanate, why need a lamp."

"Because Iago, the lamp is power, it's not enough to have halls, and crowns, one must have something to back up one's account. The lamp is something far more than one what even my own powers an gain now. Plus it is a bit of insurance should my current alliances go south….Still, I suppose I should relax a bit."

"Yeah, relax a bit," Iago parroted, "Better than your old idea of marrying of Princess Jasmine then killing everyone at the wedding. Oy...Would that have been the talk of a town".

This once grand hall was the most magnificent spot in the entire Agrabah palace, from it's marble hallways to grand throne room. Now that Jafar had become the sultan things were a tad different, gone first was the gold elephant throne replaced instead with a red snake shaped one. The colors of the marble changed as well to red and gold, far more befitting of him. Also the guards has been outscased or many of them turned into Heartless themselves.

Still it was worrying, so long as the Princess remained outside his reach, she could insight rebellion and strife in his newly acquired kingdom. He would use all the powers of darkness he had obtained at his disposal in order to destroy it once and for all.

"Ain't life grand," Iago snickered as he flew over to a nearby pillow with a bowl of fruit, taking a large bite of Apple. "No more crackers or nothing."

Jafar cackled as he sat on the throne, "And even better, a ruler worthy of this world, not unlike that large sack of lard over there."

His eyes snapped towards the end of the hall to a large hourglass. Inside, a soft pudgy man laid wearing white robes and turban with a large white bushy beard. His wrinkled face curved into a saddened frown as he leaned over, defeated, broken. Jafar snickered as he got up, Snake staff clenched as he walked over to him, his shadow looming over the poor man.

Hard to believe that this was once considered the mighty Sultan of Agrabah, a man people feared and respected. Though the fear came from a projection of power not actual power. The Sultan he knew couldn't forcefully crush a rebellion yet alone behead a filthy street rat. Though Jafar was lucky that the Sultan had chosen him as the Vizer. Him, a poor boy from the provinces who only claim to fame was his small knowledge of the dark powers of the world.

"So, your highness," Jafar said, his voice oozing of venomous glee. "How does it feel to know that you had everything taken under your nose without even a whimper of a fight."

The Sultan looked up at him, his face sad yet still stern. "You haven't taken everything yet...And you know it."

"Well," Jafar sneered, "Once your daughter is in my grasp, I will have."

The Sultan just chuckled, "You'll never find her that's for sure, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. She's like her mother in that way, a defiant spirit, I'm starting to appreciate that now more than I should have."

"Oh I think she will," Jafar tightened his grip, "See she's going to play a grand part in something quite big in the future."

"What?" The Sultan started to look worried now, "What sick twisted dreams do you have for my daughter."

Jafar chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

A moment of silence as Jafar headed back to the throne only to be halted by a soft chuckling sound again.

"You think that is a throne Jafar?" The Sultan spoke, trying to be as defiant as possible yet his voice was weak and tired. " A throne is only as worthy as the man who sits in it…. What I see Jafar is nothing more than a large chair."

Jafar tightens the grip on his staff as he felt a wave of anger overcome him, yet he tried to remain calm, not wishing to give the Sultan any satisfaction that he was getting to him. Jafar was after all a man of pride, someone who had worked from the ground, scavenged, stole, fought to get where he was today. Even his studies in magic were difficult, having to go painstaking challenges just to get even a whiff of magical ability, from his snake staff that had hypnotic power to now his ability to control the Heartless.

For too long Jafar had considered himself someone second, always number two. First to Sultan, now to Maleficent. Though today he had managed to knock out at least one of his competes for power. Everything in Jafar's life had been a struggle, and yet he had not only survived but now he was thriving, come so close to gaining everything he had ever desired and more, right now at his fingertips.

So he was not about to get some washed out old man degrade him now that Jafar had taken the position of Sultan.

"And pray tell what makes a man worthy of such things.A fat incompetent man who hardly knew anything about ruling apart from signing things when others...like me...told you."

"The strength of his character, the purity of his heart. That means more than just signing things."

Jafar gripped his staff tighter now as he smirked at the Sultan. "Tell me your majesty, did you have such character and purity of heart? Answer me honestly now. I _do_ so wish to know. After all you let this place fester and left me in charge most of the time as you dilly dallied away in your playroom, rummaging around with your models. Even your daughter had more authority than you. Face it, your majesty, whatever character you had died long ago."

The Sultan paused to think before he sat down on the ground in shame.

"Perhaps I did not, in fact I did not, otherwise I would not be here. But I know my daughter does, and she will find a way to stop you! She has never let me down once. Her character is strong, and I'm sure that she will find allies worthy of finally bringing an end to your tyranny!"

"I already have my men and the Heartless searching for her as we speak. Very soon, we will find her and she will serve a great purpose far beyond -"

"Now, Jafar doesn't give away everything." A calm yet sinister female voice echoed in his ear.

A cold chills filled the room, as Jafar turned to see Maleficent followed by Lord Hades of the Underworld and Pete.

Quicky Jafar stepped back, losing a bit of posture as he gasped at seeing these three in his domain unaccounted. It was bad enough for them to intrude in his affairs, but now that he was Sultan he wanted to have some sense of royal status. Yet alone saw from this witch and death God was nothing more than contempt for him. One day he would have to remedy that when he had the power too.

"Ah, Agrabah." Hades said looking around the place, reminiscing, "Back in the old days, your world and mine were neighbors. Good times...Good times….Still a bit drabby though seriously, it gets hotter than my head, woo!"

"Nice place yuh got here." Pete chuckled. "Wish I had a nice place like this, I would use it to get away from my wife and kids."

"What do you two want?" Jafar groaned, eyeing Maleficent more before giving them a slick smile. "If I had known you were coming I would have time to prepare for you a fine feast worthy of such greatness."

"Oh that sounds delicious." Pete licked his lips hungirly."

"What can't we come by to see a co-workers new dig I mean come on." Hades' arms widened to bask in the throne room. "I mean sure it's not the drab dankness of the Underworld and it could use a few demons and souls every now and then but hey-It's a true bachelors pad man."

Jafar sighed. "I apologize that my _pad _is not to your liking-security in the city has been something to be desired lately. Agrabah is a sick city, and I intend to make it better. Already I have brought the Sultan to heal, and the people will soon bend to my will. This world will be mine to rule as I see fit, as was promised!"

"Yeesh, no need to get touchy." Hades muttered.

"Yeah Jafar-you're starting to get all paranoid, it ain't healthy for the brains and what not." Pete snickered. "Guess that what happens when you have to run a government, all the bureaucracy and what not, it ain't healthy for ya."

Jafar rolled his eyes and glared at Maleficent again. " Again... I ask what do _you _want!"

"I am just here on behalf of the needs of the concerned." Maleficent assured him as she approached the throne. "From what I see, you have still yet to recover the Princess or locate the Keyhole. I thought those would be simple tasks even you could follow"

"The Heartless are searching for them now, I'm certain will find it soon enough." Jafar assured, a tinge of annoyance on his face as he glared back at Maleficent.

"Remember that girl is key to our goals. We need all seven of them to open the final door, any fewer is useless."

"Well, from what curly beard tells us, you have a special something for capturing Princesses." Hades said snickering, as he leaned up against the throne's arm shoulder. "

"Yes, why not just let Riku into our overall objectives" Jafar inistited, "He seems to be your new personal favorite, a spy in the Keyblade ranks. Although from what I can tell, his ability to get the boy into our side is failing"

Maleficent sneered, "Riku will serve his part in the end, I sense great things from him unlike the rest of you, there is a darkness in his heart that I plan to tap into. I will make a powerful weapon for all of us, and our end goals. However Jafar I intrusted you and you alone to do what is necessary in this world and that includes finding the princess".

Jafar sighed getting up from the throne to meet Maleficent now face to face both sneering at one another. Both with smug looks on there facing, showing off how cruel yet regal they could both be.

"Well, if the Princess is that important we'll find her." With a fling of his wrist, he summoned six more Heartless, these ones in turban and vests, brandishing sabers as they awaited their commands. "Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once!"

"Oh send in the minions sure if you like a hands off approach." Hades muttered.

"Don't steep yourself in darkness too long, the Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent said as she watched the tiny shadows run off in the distance.

"You're concern is touching but hardly necessary."

"Just do not fail Jafar, the Princess is our key to power." Maleficent responded, "I made you second because I thought you were the most adept...Even over the god of the underworld. Do not make me regret that decisions".

"Yeah, your second, and what am I chopped liver" Hades muttered, "Again I'm the god of the underworld and snake boy here is second, I mean come on, how is that fair"

Second, how he hated that word.

The two of them glared at one another each trying to not show weakness in front of the other. Ever since they met there was always a certain amount of rivalry between the two of them. Both were quite powerful magic users, smart, intelligent and quite devious. Yet there was always an underlying tension. Maleficent was smart enough to see Jafar's potential to make him her unofficial number two in her league of followers, yet Jafar always resented that Maleficent was the one in charge, thinking he was the better leader among this group of villains. Deep in his mind he was constantly thinking of a way to one day betray Maleficent and outdo her.

If that day were to come, he would gladly take it he would not play second place to Maleficent forever.

As they continued to glare with one another Hades looked at the two of them with a grimace.

"Oy you can cut butter with the tension between you two I mean really?"

"Tell me about it." Pete continued.

Finally Jafar had enough and sneered walking off to leave the two alone in the throne room, tired at the sight of them.

"_There is more than one power in the universe my deal, one that could one day oudo you."_

_-000-_

_Sora moved around the house trying to find his way through the living room. He held his favorite stuffed animal "Mr. Stuffers," as he looked around. Six years old already, he was quite the walker. Even able to get down the stairs with little hardship. Despite the fact his mother had told him otherwise. _

_It was raining heavily outside, thunder again rumbling loudly causing his heart to jump, tugging at the teddy bear hard to get some form of comfort._

_He hated thunder, it was loud and scary._

_Out of fear he rushed in the living room crying and thankfully for him he saw his mother Aiko on the couch watching T.V only to be surprised to see her little boy running scared right toward him. He clutched her leg hard and buried his face into her until he found himself lifted up and looked up into her eyes. Tears running down his cheeks as he felt his mother touch._

"_Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay," She cooed, rubbing her fingers through his cheeks to wipe away the tears._

"_Lighting scary," he said, his lip quivering a bit, making him all the more adorable._

_Aiko held him closer, "It's just a natural part of the weather dear, nothing to be afraid of."_

_Sora sniffed a bit as his mother ruffled his hair gently. Feeling her touch made him calm down as he laid gently on her knees and began to close his eyes._

"_I'm sorry i'm a big baby mommy."_

_"Don't say that honey, you aren't, you are very brave, don't ever let your fears get you down, you always make me proud."_

_"I do?" Sora asked, looking at her smiling face._

_Aiko smiled and kissed him on the forehead," Always."_

-000-

Sora's eyes burst open as he once again found himself awake.

"Mama," he muttered, as he started to stand up seeing nothing but the sand around him.

The second night came and with Aladdin now back on the carpet it took the poor thing a while to go on full speed trying to carry so many people. It got so difficult that they had to lay down and walk the rest of the day, otherwise they'd have to make multiple trips back and forth and that according to Jasmine would be too dangerous. They decided that for the night they would lay on the sand for now and sleep, not the wisest strategy but Genie conjure some pillows free of charge.

Sora felt good as he leaned down on the comfy sheets and pillows, better than hard wood and sand. Still it was a bit cold being her in the open area, worst still worried they would be attacked by Heartless, or worse. The air was cold, better than the scorching heat from before yet the dramatic back and forth of the weather made things uncomfortable to beat at moments.

As he tried to sleep, he saw Riku walk around pacing back and forth. His sword in hand, he was practicing with it.

"You always train like this?" Sora smirked getting up and walking over to him.

"You always call out for your mom when your scared?" Riku smirked back

Sora eyes narrowed, "Hey".

Riku grunted, "I have to be on top form." He turned to Sora and gave him a genuine smile now, "I want to make sure I'm able to keep you safe"

"Hey I can protect myself, I am the Keyblade Master after all...," Sora said walking up towards him trying to get his Keyblade out, only for nothing to happen and him give up, "Stupid thing."

"Let me guess you've been slacking like you're normally do right?" Riku snickered as he walked up to his friend with a coy smile. "Typical Sora."

"I've been training," Sora defended, "I just...Like to nap a lot, plus I get hands on experience fighting the Heartless."

Riku rolled his eyes, before he sat down taking a deep breath, looking as if he was going to calm down.

Sora sat beside him as the two of them looked out into the desert. Didn't look like civilization was close by. Good thing they were taking a magic carpet though.

"You know Sora I've been thinking" Riku said breaking the silence "Once this is over maybe we can take that lamp as a souvenir."

"What?"

"I mean three wishes, sure we can't do everything with them but that could definitely work to our advantage. Find Kairi quicker, then we can use the two to do whatever we want, that's real freedom, maybe get that Keyblade of yours and finally not have to deal with any of these…._people._"

Sora was unsure but it felt like Riku wanted to use a different word for a moment. He brushed the thought aside. "Again Riku, there are counting on me."

Riku just narrowed his eyes. "Fine...Just think about it."

"You know Riku, you don't always have to protect me" Sora muttered, a bit annoyed then he meant too, "Like I said I am the Keyblade Master now, I can look after myself"

"Sora, you can't even summon that thing"

"I know but...I'm not little anymore, I know you care and I'm grateful, but still I've seen worlds and fought monsters and...well...done a bunch of really weird stuff with Donald and Goofy" Sora noticed Riku eye twitch a bit, "And you too now, but still, I don't always need protection, we can look out for each other"

Riku sighed, "I know, I know ...I just ...You know, I care about you Sora, _alot, _like..._a lot alot" _Riku's cheeks were turning red from embarrassment. _ " _I want to make sure you are safe, that we are safe, so we can see the worlds and do what we want"

"I know Riku" Sora could notice

Riku yawned, "Well, you should probably sleep, it's getting late, who knows what will have to deal with when we reach that city"

"Okay, night Riku" Sora said as his friend went to sleep.

As he slept Sora couldn't help but wonder just how deep Riku's feelings for him were. He liked Riku, quite a lot, but did he like him like that? Kairi for that matter too. With her, he definitely had butterflies in stomach sometimes. Did Riku ever feel that way around him, and that's why he always did what he did. The two knew each other since they were so little, practically brothers. But maybe, maybe for him it meant more.

How does one say no or reject there best friend and not make them feel hurt.

Sora again was left in a doozy. He looked at his hands and began walking around, just trying to figure out what to do, until he heard the sound of talking coming from a few inches away. Quickly he ran towards it see what was going on until he saw Genie and Aladdin talking to one another.

"Sora?" He jumped to see Donald and Goofy standing behind, "What are you doing?"

Sora jumped back in panic, "Guys! Don't scare my like that."

"Sorry," Goofy said covering his mouth. "We just noticed yuh were awake."

"Yeah well….I have sand in my pants and it hurts," Sora said stretching out his red pants to shake them out a bit, "Stuff is course and gets all over, ugh, I hate it"

Donald gave him a look, "Yeah...okay...what are you really doing?

"I heard talking and I wanted to investigate." Sora sighed, "There happy!"

"Well it's just Aladdin and Genie talking to one another." Goofy said.

Aladdin turned around and stopped as he saw Sora standing there, "Hey," He waved quietly.

"Hey," Sora waved back and walked up to him, "So uh what's going on, where is Jasmine?"

"She's asleep." Aladdin said, "Genie and I were just talking about things."

"What kind of things?" Sora asked.

"What my wishes were going to be? I was thinking that he'd make me a Prince once all this stuff with Jafar was settled."

Goofy seemed confused, "Why a Prince?"

"Al boy over here thinks he needs royal status to win the girl," Genie said rolling eyes, "Because clearly someone of Jasmine character and integrity really cares about status and not you know, character, ethics, morality, all the good stuff on the inside. You know ...That stuff, _the stuff that's important_."

Aladdin went on to explain that apparently the Sultan was a stickler for the ancient ways. Agrabah being one of the oldest Kingdoms in the world, had a lot of ancient traditions. Some of which were probably way out of date and could use a massive upgrade, at least according to Jasmine. But the one about royalty only marrying royalty was one that the current Sultan wasn't going to give into that easily.

"Let's just say that lead to a lot of strange relationships," Aladdin snickered

"Personally I don't see what the big deal is," Genie said as he leaned on his back, "You should love for character not rank".

Sora nodded, "Yeah, Genie's right, Jasmine doesn't care if you are a prince or not, I saw it, she likes you for you."

"Yeah but it's the law," Aladdin sighed, "Can't break hundreds of year of tradition can I."

"I guess," Sora muttered swaying in bodrum,

"Well at least he's not wishing to be a Keyblade Master," Genie said popping up by Sora now, "To be fair I knew plenty of princess who got there be-hinds handed to them by the Keyblade Masters in the old days. Oh boy when I was younger there were dozens of these babies running around.

Sora grimaced, "What was it like?"

"Hard to say, had my memories erased a few times during my tenure as a genie. But from what I remember they were pretty much brave warriors. You know, great magical feets, mountains built, slaying of monsters, that sort of thing."

Sora listened to it and wondered just how old the Genie was. For what he could he was at least a few thousand years old. That meant that he had to come from a time when there were dozens of Keyblade Masters. Made him wish he could learn from them, know what it was like to be a true wielder of the blade.

"See, you are more impressive than me." Aladdin said.

"I don't feel impressed if that makes you feel better." Sora said.

Aladdin chuckled, "Well it wouldn't hurt my chances if I could magically summon a Keyblade."

A brief moment of silence. Donald and Goofy just looked around trying to avoid eye contact. Sora for his part just looked at his hand for a moment wondering if he could just give someone a Keyblade before shaking the thought away. He decided to end the silence and quickly

"So uh, what's the third wish." Sora finally asked.

"I'm going to set Genie free." Aladdin said, sounding proud.

"Oh-" Sora looked confused again, "Wait what?"

Genie sighed, "Oh it's the Genie curse I suppose, you know ...PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER...Itty bitty living space, I mean look at it," He held out his lamp and opened it, "Can barely fit in a hot tub, let alone a good sofa couch."

Sora looked at the thing stunned. So all this time the Genie was a prisoner of the lamp. A slave to the desire of others. Just thinking this made his heartburn with anger. It was unfair, no one deserved to have that fate be given to them, not him not anyone. He wanted to do something now, but if wishing him would set him free then so be it.

"I'm so sorry Genie," Sora said.

Aladdin nodded, "Yep, that's why I'm gonna wish him free, might as well do something right."

Sora seemed surprised by that statement and raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Oh," Aladdin ran a hand through his thick layers of black hair, "Let's just say I've always been a bit of a screw up. I mean I'm a thief for Allah's sake. Living on the streets with just Abu, no home, no nothing."

Sora frowned.

"That sounds so sad," Goofy said.

"Yeah, it's not like Agrabah was always that great a city before Jafar anyway. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the Sultan and knowing he's Jasmine farther I wanna help him because of her but, still...The city can't be all bad with Jasmine in it."

"Ah someone had it big for the princess," Goofy teased.

Aladdin blushed, "Hey well...If I do help liberate a city, at least then I can go to my mom knowing I did something right?"

"Your mom." Sora said looking at Aladdin, "You have a mom, I mean she's alive?"

"No," Aladdin frowned again, "She died when I was young, but I remember her."

Sora felt something in his chest clutch together. "I"m sorry, my dad died when I was young, though I guess I'm lucky enough to always have my mom...Or did ...Until my home was taken by the Heartless."

Instantly Sora felt a bond between him and Aladdin grow. He began to put the pieces together that Aladdin wanted to do right by his mother. He could see it in the way he spoke about her to the way he had a certain glint in his eye. That was the look of someone who wanted to be right by their mother, and that was something Sora respected above all things.

"Well Aladdin, I'm sure she'd be proud of you," Goofy said, giving him a warm smile, "Rebellion against tyrants and all that."

Genie nodded, "Yeah kid, takes guts to fight against oppressive systems. Even though you're just restoring the system already in place that led to said corrupt system to take over in the first place. But hey this isn't still what the 6th 7th century or something ….What do I know, you'll get there one day."

Aladdin smiled back at Sora, "I see you have a close relationship with your mom too then huh?"

"Heh…"

Goofy nodded, "No it's true, you too Sora," Sora looked taken aback, "helping out Aladdin and freeing a city, working the Keyblade, they'd be proud of both of you."

"Yeah," Sora nodded blushing from embarrassment, "She raised me single handedly, I mean, I wanna make sure it wasn't all for nothing...All the sacrifice, hardships."

Sora's mind started to wander back to his time when he was younger. How his mother struggled around the time after his father's death. There was always this look of sadness in her eyes, yet she was strong and kept it together for his sake. Part of him wished that he could have done more to help, perhaps be more of a support system. Even now he wished he could have stepped up more and help.

A thought of horror came to him when considering the fact that he wouldn't be able to go back home, and make it up to her some way.

"You know I wish…" Sora sighed, "I wish I could make her proud".

"I'm sure you will Sora" Aladdin sighed as he stepped forward to look out at the desert beyond, "I-I like to think maybe we could make both of them proud of there boys."

Sora looked out as Aladdin kept walking until he paused and looked up at the stars. He too had a look of deep reflection on his face.

_Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Ma  
You're in for a pleasant surprise_

_I've wasted time.  
I've wasted myself.  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_

_That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_

_You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part.  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy  
_

_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no ma'am  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am_

_Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but_

_Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise_

_I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you  
Mom, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy  
_

As Aladdin reminisced Sora wondered about his own life. Had his mother thought these things. Maybe he had been a screwball all his life. Riku being the more serious of the pair, always pushed by his parents to be the best why he just stayed lazy and carefree. Now responsibility was crashing down on him. Was he really up to the challenge.

He wondered if she would proud of anything he was doing right now. Would she be worried, angry, part of him knew that deep down she would support him, she always did. Though if anything right now, he just wished his mother was here, giving him the answers he always yearned for or just being happy with who he was right now.

Sora looked at the sky and smiled, "Proud of your boy huh? Yeah...I think I can do that"


	29. He who wields the Key

He Who Wields the Key

If reaching Agrabah was hard, getting in was even worse. The city now festered with Heartless as far as the eye could see. Patrols of them walking through the main streets and bazaars, most of the people had vanished, many probably hiding inside. Jasmine looked in horror at the site of her beloved city and all the chaos brought upon it by the 'usurper Jafar.

"This is horrible," Jasmine said as Aladdin led them town the secret passage ways that he had used as a thief.

Genie popped an eye out from his lamp, "Yeah this place has gone full on 1984 on everyone, I'm just waiting for someone to smash the giant screen."

"Not like life here was ever that great," Aladdin muttered as he lifted a wood plan.

"Probably better than it was now," Sora muttered,

As they rode through the town, they saw Abis Mal arrive along with a gathering of Heartless shouting to his lungs to get everyone attention.

"Okay listen up everyone," He shouted gaining the crowd's attention, "We have a new public enemy number one...Sora! The Keyblade Master, Jafar desire's his head, and more importantly his Key, if you find him the reward will be extraordinary. So says Jafar!"

"Uh oh," Sora muttered.

Aladdin sighed, "Don't worry, I know this city like the back of my hand, will get you outta here".

Sora just grimaced at the sight of this, it was bad enough when he thought that the Heartless were mindless creatures used to collect hearts, but if they could be used for more sophisticated purposes like to spread fear and bring terror to a city, that just made them even more dangerous.

Jafar must have been quite a powerful sorcerer indeed to have such control of these beings of darkness.

Sora wondered if he was in league with Maleficent in any capacity. If this was the case then he was glad he did come to Agrabah, if this was connected to his mission then he needed to find out how and quickly.

"Doubt it, those things could pop in at any time...again like the old guards-"

"Will discuss guard behavior after we take back the Kingdom from the Heartless." Jasmine groaned.

"Hey I got a list of thing that could change." Aladdin muttered. "Such as the holes in the wall, the dirty streets, poverty, sickness, the fact the palace never is open."

Aladdin kept listing off a list of problems as they continued to sink through the neighborhoods, making sure no one was watching as they moved forward into the city. Each problem annoying Jasmine more than the other. She expressed a fact that showed off both anger, annoyance and guilt. Perhaps being princess she felt responsible for all the problems she found during her time in the city.

"Oh and the water definitely use some cleaning." Aladdin kept going. "I mean dirty water, not the best for one's personal hygiene and…..

"Okay I get it." Jasmine finally snapped causing Aladdin to look taken aback.

She sighed calming down again.

"I get it, Agrabah has a lot of problems, problem that have been around since even my father and probably his father, and his father before him, I don't know how long. But if we can overthrow Jafar, maybe-maybe will be able to fix things. But that won't happen unless we work together and try to take down Jafar first."

"Well, I hope your right." Aladdin sighed. "Your gonna have to change a lot of stuff, I've been through the city to know pretty much every problem it has."

"So you've told me." Jasmine replied. "Multiple times."

Aladdin sighed. "Sorry, sorry, just trying to keep the mood up, moral going. I know your going through some stressful times right now. I'm sure right now your worried about your father"

"I am-" Jasmine sighed. "But I know there are a lot of problems with this city, I mean look us were standing the middle of a run down street, mud's everywhere and most of the building have holes in them."

"So basically it's a dump." Riku muttered.

"I wouldn't put it like that but it definitely could use an improvement."

Finally they made it to Aladdin's hobble home.

All of them took a moment to breath and relax, each taking checks outside to see if the Heartless were approaching or not. Although they could have a few patrolling the skies and the streets, thankfully they managed to avoid this part of the city, at least for now. Riku stood by the door keeping a eye out while Jasmine constantly looked out one of the holes like a window gazing at the palace. In the corner Donald and Goofy were conversing with one another about something, and as for Sora he paced back and forth looking nervous.

"Hey what's up?" Sora jumped to see Aladdin standing right behind him. "You seem tense."

"Me tense nah!" Sora lied his forehead sweating a bit.

Aladdin raised an eyebrow looking unsure. "It's okay to be a bit scared Sora, we all are, Agrabah is going through a bit of a rough patch...well rougher than usual."

Finally once the group was well rested they all gathered together as they began to plan just how they would finally get to the palace and maybe be able to take down Jafar once and for all. All sorts of plans and ideas came through, civil war, rebellion, uprising, full on attack, yet everything seemed to be coming up short, and all of them would require Sora to do things he had no idea what to do.

"How are we gonna get in there now?" Donald asked.

Goofy agreed. "Yeah, with all those Heartless around." Jasmine paced back and forth as she thought up a plan.

"We need a distraction against those things." Jasmine said as she paced across the room.

"Yeah...Sadly, that won't happen so long as they are after me." Sora sighed.

"What about you Sora?" Jasmine asked. "You are the Keyblade Master, I'm sure you are probably a big enough distraction to help out."

"Me?" Sora grimace. "I-I-See that's the thing those are a lot of Heartless and….

"I think Jasmine has a point," Aladdin interjected.

"What!" Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy all said in unison.

Aladdin nodded, "Jafar is clearly after you, let's give him what he wants".

"You got ta be kidding," Riku muttered looking annoyed, "That's got to be the stupidest plan ever, just put Sora in outright harm".

"But what if it isn't Sora," Aladdin winked.

Sora just looked confused.

"Have Genie disguise me as Sora, and I can take him on for you, put on a big performance, play to Jafar's ego. He'll have all the Heartless on me, that'll he won't be able to tell that we've taken the Sultan and set him free"

Jasmine frowned, "You'd do that Aladdin, that seems risky if not foolish"

"Hey, it's what we have to do" Aladdin said looking determined, "Beside's what's the harm of being a Keyblade Master for a day. I'll have Genie make me one of Keyblade's chosen, that way the Heartless will focus on me, while the rest go rescue the Sultan. Heck maybe I'll even be a Keyblade Prince"

It was then the Genie intervened seeming quite dumbfounded by the whole idea. "Eh...Hold on Al! Making a Keyblade from my magic is nigh impossible, that's one of the most ancient of ancient weapons which takes years of crafting and workmanship!"

Aladdin frowned, he thought for sure it would work. "But, making a fake blade and giving me and the trappings of one could at least allow Jafar to think I'm one, heck maybe I'll be a Keyblade Master Prince!."

"Oh nice thinking slick." Genie snickered. "The ultimate con, I like it."

"I suppose that could work." Jasmine said thinking. "But what would we do when get to the palace."

"We'd free the Sultan." Aladdin declared. "With him free we'd then have a better chance on getting the people of Agrabah on our side and overthrowing Jafar and the Heartless..

Sora bit his lip thinking about it as well. The idea could work, after all, he didn't know if this Jafar person knew who he was. In fact, now that he thought about it, did the Heartless even get a good look at him when they battled? All they wanted was the Keyblade, it wasn't really about him. It was nothing but the Key.

Taking a moment to think, he nodded when he made up his mind. "I guess it could work. But if anything happens, then I say we use Genie to get us out of here, okay?"

"But. wouldn't that mean Aladdin would be using his third wish?" Donald pointed out.

Genie gulped. "Oh good point, not doing well with my whole freedom thing."

Aladdin took a moment to think. "Well, I think then maybe...I'll let one of you or Jasmine make the wish I can't. Or, we just fight our way out."

"Well…." Genie bit his lip before smiling, "Hey, we gotta think of the big picture here and little old me ain't. I'm sure it will work out in the end!"

Aladdin beamed "So...Can you make a fake uh…."

"Keyblade Master." Sora corrected.

"Right...A royal one!"

Genie beamed and began to summon the full might of his magical abilities as it sparkled around the room. "Arlight kid, here we go let's make you a star!"

As Genie got things ready Sora stepped out for a moment to get a clear head. Everything was moving so fast that it was going to be hard to keep up. All he knew that these people needed his help, like many others who he met throughout his Travels of the worlds. The more he traveled the more he realized that it was his duty to help these people.

"Gonna make you proud of your boy mom".

-000-

"This is stupid." Riku muttered.

"It'll work," Aladdin sounding like Sora too, he sounded far more confident than the actual one, "Trust me, I've been through dozens of cons like this".

Aladdin, now disguised as Sora from head to toe, took a deep breath, while the real one hid under a cover of a now giant elephant Abu. Genie had gone all out with this disguise. Not only did Aladdin look like Sora perfectly, but he also added some metal armor on him, said it used to be belong to the ancient Keyblade Wielders of old.

"Think will be able to take on Jafar if we have too?" Donald asked hiding with Riku under the carpet.

Goofy popped his head. "Sure Donald, Sora is the Keyblade Master remember."

"Guys not now!" Sora muttered.

"Alright guys, we're ready" Aladdin said, adjusting the armor.

"Right!"

"Come on guys get ready" Genie muttered.

They were just at the gates of the palace now. Genie stepped forward in the city of the town square. No one seemed to take any notice of him, instead focusing on shopping at the local market or just keeping to themselves. Everything so gloomy that none of them would bother if a bit color would come up towards them.

**Genie**

_Hail, your attention I crave_

_Oh ye people of Agrabah_

_This is your lucky day_

_Hail, high and low, great and small_

_Lucky people of Agrabah_

_Someone's coming to call_

_Take it away Babkak_

_Someone who tamed the __Cyclops_

_Then fought __forty thieves__ single hand_

_He's richer then __Croesus _

_He goes where he pleases_

_And this time he's chosen your land_

**Chours**

_Make Way._

_For it's the Key._

_Make way...He's got that Key._

_Make way!_

**Genie**

_Hey clear the way._

_In the old bizzare _

_Hey you._

_Let us a through_

_It's a bright new star a come_

_Be the first_

_On the block_

_To see his eye._

_Make way_

_Here comes_

_Ring the bells_

_Bang the drum._

_Are you gonna love this guy._

**Genie**

_It is he._

_Wielding the Key._

_The Keyblade Masters_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_It is he_

_Wielding the Key!  
The Keyblade Master_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced the Heartless hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, that mighty Key_

"Hey it's working...Look." Sora pointed to the Heartless all of them standing at the parade looking confused.

They were closing into the palace now, Sora start to get nervous, hoping that this stunt was going to work. He worried Aladdin might now be able to take on the Heartless, let alone Jafar. Although he never faced his powerful personally just seeing a bit of it made him nervous.

Looking up at Aladdin he seemed to be enjoying being the center of attention, smiling and winking at hte audience.

Sora just Riku look annoyed his eye kept twitching.

"Is he jealous," Sora thought aloud, "Nah...I'm sure he just thinks this plan is stupid"

_They got seventy-five golden camels_

_Purple peacocks_

_They got fifty-three_

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

_Have they got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_It is they wielding that key the Keyblade Masters_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_They got fans, he's got helpers and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving them_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to the key. To That Key!_

_It is they, wielding the Key. Keyblade Masters_

_Heard you're Sultan was a sight lovely to see._

_And that, good people, is why they got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With their bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With their forty fakirs, their cooks, his bakers_

_There birds that warble on key_

_Make way for that Key!_

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, with a single slam on the ground, Jafar summoned all his magic pushing back the entire parade leaving only Aladdin standing. Quickly any bravado and bravery the young lad might have sad suddenly sapped from him as now he faced the sorcerer alone, along with the fierce army of Heartless he now had before him. From afar Sora watched wanting to jump in and fight, yet Riku held him back.

"I need to help him, I'm the real Keyblade Master, not him!" Sora yelled.

Riku shook his head. "He's doing his job so we can do ours, and remember Sora, you aren't really a master. Otherwise, your key would be in your hand right now."

Sora sighed, Riku was right of course. Quickly they began to follow Jasmine to find the Sultan, all the while hearing Jafar walk up to Aladdin with sinister glee in his voice.

"Well now, I didn't expect this. I knew of one Keyblade Master that walked these worlds, but I never imagine there were two of you. How we didn't find you is a mystery."

"Well I….Don't go out much." Aladdin said speaking in a deep voice. "B-But I here about to end your terrible reign and put a stop to you."

Jafar smirked and looked at him again. "Really? Well then, let's see you demonstrate the Key's immense power."

"What-Oh yeah...I mean I am a Keyblade Master, locking doors, fighting baddies, that's kinda in my job description." Aladdin as Sora held up the blade that Genie had made for him, hoping that something would happen. However, he found it difficult to do anything but just point it at him. "Ok, it'll do something."

"Indeed."

"Hold on-You know how Keyblade's are, mind of their own am I right?" Aladdin shrugged giving his best cheeky grin. Suddenly his Keyblade developed a pair of eyes and mouth, it was the Genie.

"Yep, we Keyblades sure do like to talk a lot." Genie said giving Aladdin a wink. "Wow, a actual Sultan's palace, you really should those consider redecorating though."

Jafar jaw dropped. "What?"

"I mean look at this place, it kinda lacks a certain, I don't know...You? Seems a bit generic. I mean you should have gone with a more snake motif maybe, I mean it seems like you're kinda thing. What do you think Al?"

Aladdin blinked before realizing what was going on. "Oh yeah, yeah-Totally, this place, it just doesn't scream-_Jafar."_

"What is he doing?" Riku hissed.

Jasmine eyes widened. "He's distracting him. Come on."

Sora watched from afar still holding off the urge to hold back. Yet, Genie continued to distract him just by talking a bunch about Jafar's lack of design tropes. Using this opportunity, Jasmine and the others headed to hourglass, Riku holding Sora's hand tightly to make sure he didn't get loss. Yet still Sora wished he could jump in and help in some way.

With Aladdin distraction proving to be accurate enough to give, Jasmine, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy enough time to move out they saw the Sultan in a hourglass. He laid on the ground looking in the opposite direction, hunched over and weak.

Quickly Jasmien rushed to his side tapping the glass to get his attention.

"Father." Jasmine hissed as she rushed up to him.

Sora and the others followed suite quickly hurrying over to the old man as they gathered around him. There eye peeled incase the Heartless showed up

"Father...Father, it's me! Me, Jasmine!" She said her voice cracking as emotion over came her.

"Jasmine?" The Sultan said weakly blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating."Jasmine, it really is you,?"

"Yes," Jasmine said holding a hand to the glass a few tears trickling down her cheek, "we need to get you out of their."

Sora turned to watch for a few minutes and smiled, seeing father and daughter reunited felt quite heartwarming to see. It reminded him as to why he was doing this in first place, reuniting those with the ones they loved, reuniting himself with the ones he loved. This was the small bit light in the sea of darkness that kept him going.

"Jasmine I can't believe you are safe." The Sultan said a wide smile coming from behind his white beard. "I-I thought Jafar would-"

"He tried." Jasmine interrupted. "But I didn't let him."

The Sultan chuckled. "I suppose I owe you a apology Jasmine, this is all my fault, if I hadn't trusted Jafar from the start and realized my faults as a Sultan I would have-

"It doesn't matter now father, me and Aladdin are going to get you out of here, we have Keyblade Master with us, he's going to help us free you and rid Agrabah of Jafar once and for all."

Sora flinched giving the Sultan a small wave.

The Sultan took one look at Sora examining him closely, as if trying to figure him out just by looking through the glass.

"Jasmine, I can't believe you found a Keyblade Master. I thought they were all destroyed."

"Father, I...Wait!" She looked shocked, looking at Aladdin as he fiddled with the Key. "How do you know about the Keyblade Master."

"It is an old secret kept by our family for generations. Though I was old enough to actually see one in person many years ago. Strange fellow too, white hair if I remember...But that's not important right now. What is important is that we use him to lock the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole." Sora said, eyes widening with shock.

"Yes, Jafar is looking for that as well as you."

"Yeah, well that's not going to help." Riku muttered.

The Sultan turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, who are you, young man?"

"I'm Riku. This is Sora, the ACTUAL Keyblade Master."

"Actual?" The Sultan looked at Sora curiously. "Him? He's just…"

"A kid, I know...I know!" Sora grunted the constant reminder of him being a child was starting to become irritating.

While Sora and the others continued to help the Sultan, Genie continued to chat up a storm. Suggesting all types of decorating tips and tricks to in his words _improve _upon his throne room with every waking minute Jafar rage continued to increase How on earth did this brat get a hand on a Keyblade let alone a Keyblade that could talk was beyond him.

"See Al I mean Sora- I see snake motif, with this guy." The Genie pointed out. "Seriously I worry more if it's less a style and more a fetish if you ask me."

Aladdin looked at the throne room and nodded. "Yeah I can see that I mean he looks like a snake has a snake staff, really would work."

Jafar juut continued to stand there until finally had enough.

"So you think you are impressive are you not, Keyblade Master-" He smirked darkly. "Then perhaps I could get a demonstration of your power."

Aladdin eyes widened in horror.

"Uh-yeah sure." He said laughing nervously. "Keyblade, show me your power."

Genie winked. "Of course, behold ladies and germs the great and powerful Keyblade in action.."

The tip of the Keyblade beamed a bright light that hit the wall and sparkled a bit as it hit the sealing. Iago and Jafar just watched with dull looks as Aladdin tried to look impressive, but only came off looking ridiculous.

"Really, that's the best you got." Iago grunted.

Aladdin chuckled nervously. "Yeah, see, the power of the Keyblade."

Jafar turned to Iago and snickered before looking back at Aladdin, his evil grin widening.

"Well that was impressive, but perhaps I can show you a trick of my own.

A small hiss and the eyes of Jafar's snake staff began to glow. Slowly he held out a hand and pointed it straight Aladdin and before he could counter in anyway he found himself being lifted in the air, his body completely stiff and unable to move, arms and legs outstretched. With every passing second the pain started to become intense.

"Oh this isn't good." Aladdin muttered looking at his Genie Keyblade. "A little help would be nice."

"I can't do anything Al unless you wish, and that's wish number three."

Aladdin grimaced as he saw Jafar raise his arm a bit higher now. "Uh oh."

Jafar clenched his fist stretching Aladdin now a bit further than his body could handle increases the pain tenfold.

"For a Keyblade master, you sure are quite unimpressive."

Aladdin grimaced as he clenched his teeth and tried to go through the pain, but if Sora could intervene now, it would be a great time.

"Uh fella's." Goofy tapped Sora's shoulder and pointed to Aladdin, now in Jafar's grasp.

The actual Sora gasped and tried to run up to him. "Oh no!"

Quickly Riku pulled him back before he could intervene.

"Sora don't, will get caught and this whole plan will be for nothing."

"Riku he's in trouble because of me we have to help him otherwise he's going to die!" Sora hissed angrily trying not to hell. "Just let me help him I can do it, at least get us to escape."

Riku was about to speak but gasped and stepped back "Look out!"

Turning around Sora saw a Heartless leap over him, his Keyblade appearing in tow. With a single swipe, he swung at the creature sending it back into the dark depths. Almost at once more Heartless began to emerge, blowing their cover instantly.

Jafar turned around causing Aladdin to drop to the ground as he saw Sora take down the Heartless his Keyblade now in hand.

"Oh this is not good?" Aladdin groaned as he slid against the wall."

Slowly Jafar turned around, his snake staffs eyes still glowing as he approached Sora and the others, a wicked grin widening on his face as he saw for the first time the true Keyblade Master. Just as he suspected he was nothing more than a mere child, frightened and scared, his power only came because the blade allowed it. He would be nothing compared to the might of Jafar and the powerful dark force that he commanded.

"I should have known." Jafar sneered, cackling madly, pointing his Keyblade at Aladdin a dark aura overcame him as he returned to normal. "Such a failure like you could not even bother to wield a key but this...This is far more pathetic than I could ever possibly imagine."

"Oh yeah-" Sora shouted trying to stand tall. "Well, sorry to disappoint but I think i'll show you!"

Jafar laughed. "Yes, I doubt that very much. But trying to pup a fake you, now that is low...So much for heroism of the Keyblade Masters"

Instantly, Sora found himself being raised up into the air and tossed aside towards landing right in front of the vizer.

Riku gasped and sneered. "You'll pay for that."

Jafar blasted him with his snake staff against the wall.

"Doubtful."

Now only Jasmine was left.

"Princess Jasmine." Jafar hissed looking upon Jasmine his with sinister gaze. "It is so nice for you to come directly to me now. I have some friends who are quite interested in meeting you."

"Well they'll be disappointed I'm taking back this Kingdom from you and those Heartless."

Jafar laughed. "Oh I seriously doubt that. You couldn't pull off this maddening of a plan how do you plan to stop me and the power of darkness which is now mine to command."

"I-"

Jasmine took a moment to think, yet she had no plan.

Jafar cackled again louder. "You have no plan, how precious thinking improvisation would have worked against an intellect like mine."

"I may not have a plan but I do have at least friends to stand by me and the Keyblade."

"Yes, wielded by a little boy who can't even hold it firm at times, yes, that is very encouraging." Jafar sneered as he began to hold up his staff, the eyes began to glow a deep shade of red.

Sora continued to float up in the air, he was slowly losing his ability to breath as he could feel his throat tighten a bit. Whatever magic Jafar was using was causing this. He tried to struggle kicking his legs as hard as possible yet he could not break free of his grip. Never in his entire life had he felt so helpless before, unable to do anything but pray that he would find a way out this mess. Perhaps another round of luck would come.

Jafar smirked as he saw Sora turn more into a helpless child.

"Now Princess, time for you to one with the darkness."

Aladdin drew out his own sword. "Never!"

Swiftly, Aladdin attempted to strike Jafar, but the vizier was to swift for him, moving away before the sword could make the plunge. It was enough though to break His hold over Sora who plopped to the ground. Quickly Sora got up taking a deep breath of air, able to regain his composure. His legs and arms hurt and he could feel his heart racing tenfold. He turned around and rushed to Riku side to help him back up, although he was still in pain he worried more for his friends than himself at this point.

"You okay?" He asked helping Riku get up.

Riku nodded. "I've had worse."

Several Heartless emerged and began to surround them.

With a harsh swing of his staff Jafar struck Aladdin back, Sora and Riku began to take on a swarm of Heartless yet found themselves overwhelmed by the ferocity of the beast.

"So, this is what the true Keyblade Master is made of? What a pity, I must say I hoped for better." Jafar said in a cackling voice.

Iago burst out laughing, "Man, this kid's a wimp."

"Again Princess Jasmine, you should have done better-honestly, did you think this would work." Aladdin tried to help out, but was again pushed back by the Heartless. "Pathetic, but even the allies of the Keyblade aren't truly worthy of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Simple, it means you are nothing more than just mere puppet, riddled in the strings of the Keyblade." Jafar explained. "A real Keyblade may not talk or speak it's mind, but from what i have learned its power is taken from some far more ancient and sentient than you will ever have imagined. One that no mere child will ever be able to manage."

Riku watched as if examining both of them stepping back into the shadow as if to watch. Sora wondered what he was doing but was too distracted by the choking and the madness that he was unable to put through a cohesive thought.

Iago laughed. "This is the kid we are so scared of, really!? This one, oh this is rich! Maleficent is going to have a field day with him!"

"Aladdin, we need to get ourselves out of here!" Jasmine yelled, his eyes darting to the lamp. "Use the last wish."

Without hesitation, Aladdin rubbed the lamp summoning the Genie. Jafar and the others turned towards him in shock. Sora was clenching his throat, his eyes looked like they were bulging out of his sockets . Genie had zoomed out of his lamp again after hiding shocked to see all the chaos around him.

"Woah, this is a mess!" Genie said. "I'm gone for a few minutes and everything falls to pieces."

Aladdin gulped. "Genie, I, uh…..

"Come on, get us out of here!" Riku yelled holding the Heartless back best he could.

Sora was starting to suffocate. "It's gonna be ok, if you can't, I'll do it."

Aladdin hesitated, his breathing starting to get the best of him. Something told him not to make the wish, yet the circumstances required that this wish be made.

"Come on, do it!" Riku yelled.

"Ok...Ok…" Aladdin yelled. "Genie...I wish…"

"To slow!"

Without warning, Iago swooped in taking the lamp from Aladdin's hand just before he could finish the wish. Everything suddenly went silent. Sora found himself plopping to the ground. Riku, Donald and Goofy coming over to make sure he was okay. Jasmine and the Sultan stood there in shock. Everyone was petrified as the parrot plopped the lamp in Jafar's hand, his bony fingers grasping it tightly as he looked upon it with a evil grin.

"Well now, how fascinating. A genie and here I thought your kind were nothing more than myth and legend. Perhaps that treacherous Seeker was correct after all." Jafar smirked as he looked upon the Genie. "Well then, I shall get to work at once. Genie, my first wish is to take me, Princess Jasmine and that white haired brat to the Keyhole. Let the Keyblade Master and his minions try to find us if they dare."

Genie took a deep sigh and swung his wrist.

"Riku!" Sora tried to grab him but it was too late he vanished in a speck of dust. Now Sora was once again alone, his friend gone, now it was just Donald and Goofy again. "Can things get any worse?"

Famous last words.


	30. Diamond in the Rough

**Author Note: Please leave a review if you can, really appreciate it.**

Diamond in the Rough

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he gazed around the palace throne room.

He got up to see the large palace throne room completely void. Only he, Donald and Goofy stood now, completely alone without friends or hope. He already could feel his heart sink knowing that feeling once again after just finding him Sora had lost his friends to the darkness. A sudden feeling of depression began to rush over him until a small voice came from behind him.

"Aladdin...Jasmine!...Genie!" He looked around yet did not find any sighn of his friends. "Someone, anyone, come on guys don't do this!"

Sora rushed around the room trying to find people until he heard a light tapping behind him.

"Excuse me young man, Keyblade Master, could you assist assist me."

Turning around Sora saw the Sultan tapping on the gals straying to get his attention. With all the chaos happening around him, Sora had forgotten they had come here in the first place to rescue the Sultan.

"Oh right, stand back," Sora grips the key and smashes the glass breaking the Sultan free. "

The Sultan got out of the Hourglass slowly making sure to not step on the sharp glass. "Thank you, Keyblade Master."

Blushing Sora smiled and nodded. "Just call me Sora."

"Then thank you, Sora."

"You know about the Keyblade, right?"

The Sultan nodded. "Indeed, and that is what I was trying to tell Jasmine before everything went to chaos. Jafar, he's looking for something called a Keyhole. I know where it is, and I know if he has it then our world is in deep trouble!"

"How do you know about the worlds?" Donald asked looking surprised. "I thought they're supposed to be secret."

"Indeed, but there are a few indications of other worlds in the Palace archives that we've collected over the many years. Plus, like I said, I have seen a Keyblade Master before when I was younger. My hair was a little less white back then. But if Jafar has located the Keyhole, then we really don't have a chance." despair crept into the Sultan's voice. "I feel in a lot of ways this is all my fault."

"Don't say that sir-" Sora held the Sultan straight, surprised the two were around the same size. "We're still here, and I have the Keyblade, that should be hope enough to stop him."

"Jafar has the Genie's lamp and now the Keyhole, I really don't think you stand a chance."

Sora looked down at his Keyblade that vanished in his hand before becoming stern. "No, if you know where it is, we can find it and get going! Sorry but you have to trust us."

"What if it's far? Not like we can walk there in time." Donald asked. "We might not be able to get there in time."

"Will think of something Donald." Goofy said. "Maybe will be able to fly there?"

"I don't have magic for that."

Sora sighed. "Well we have to think of something, our friends needs us right now, maybe my Keyblade can-"

His question would soon be answered, floating down from the window Carpet arrived, looking for Aladdin and the others, and panicking when he didn't see them. However, he saw Sora and zoomed towards him waving frantically, trying to get answers from him. Sora beamed to at least know not everyone had been taken from Jafar's dark magic.

"Carpet, are we glad to see you! Stay here, we'll be right back hang on!"

So, the plan was set, instantly The Sultan and the others went into Agrabah archives, looking through a horde of maps and other places. It seemed like finding the proper map would be harder to find than they expected. The archives were large, and not clearly organized than they should be. It was far larger library than Sora had ever seen before, not even the study in Riku's father's house was as big as this.

The Sultan went through several shelves of papers and folders dusting off a few scrolls and looking through the various maps with haste trying to find the one needed to find this mysterious cave.

Sora held a light torch by the Sultan in order to help him see better.

"How are we gonna find it in here!?" Sora yelled, going through various maps, many of which he couldn't read.

The Sultan began looking around. "It won't be hard. Hopefully, maybe?"

"Great," Sora muttered. "So, do you have this much information because of a family thing or what?"

"Family….Oh…." The Sultan shook his head. "More like just luck, Agrabah is old. Very old, it has seen much. Granted, I never went into the wider mysteries of the world, I preferred to keep to myself and raise my daughter. Though in hindsight perhaps I should have gone into thing more, actually govern."

"Well, I think you did a good job," Sora said smiling. "She helped us out of a jam when we first arrived, so if anything I think that makes you a good parent."

The Sultan smiled. "Thank you, young lad, though not a good Sultan.

"Well, always time to change." Sora said.

"Or pass it down to the next generation."

Sora shrugged. "That too."

"Though I suppose age is only part of it, it's the responsibility of the job that matters the most. I'm sure though being a Keyblade Master is hard at someone you're age, all that power and responsibility you are given if the legends are told.."

"Yeah….It is.…." Sora said letting out a soft chuckle.

Thinking about it, the Sultan was right, it was hard being a Keyblade Master, and he was quite young. He wondered what someone older than him would be able to handle the situation, better, worse? The situation was quite dire right now that it definitely would have been a challenge. Though Sora couldn't help think that someone with more experience in life would probably have a better handle on things then he was right now.

"Hey, I found something." Goofy said holding out a scroll and showing it to them. "It's seems to be somewhere in the desert, looks like it's where we found Aladdin."

"Alright!" Donald cheered.

A loud elephant roar came from the distance

"Don't worry, Abu," Sora shouted. "we'll find them...and turn you back to normal too!"

With that Sora and the other got on the carpet, they needed to hurry and quick.

-000-

The heavy winds of the sands did not deter Sora and the others from heading out to find their friends. Along with Donald and Goofy, the Sultan himself decided to journey with the young lad, helping them decipher the map to a so called _Cave of Wonders_ inside it, it was said where the Keyhole would be. Hopefully, they would be able to make it before it's too late.

Sora tried to not think of what sort of horrors Jafar was putting his friends through right now. But knowing Riku, he knew that he was probably trying to think of a way to get them out, though if they were trapped in a cave it would be hard to get out. Still he felt somewhat responsible for agreeing to all this in the first place.

"Come on, Carpet. Steady pace now." Sora said in a soft tone taking a deep breath. "Easy, easy….Good….Dust storms are nothing to be afraid off….I've had to deal with plenty back home."

"You lived in the desert?" The Sultan asked.

Sora shook his head. "No a Island, mostly tropical whether but we do have to deal with storms every now and then. Though mostly we have to worry about the water being thrown in our faces than sand."

"Sand, water, it's all annoying." Donald muttered.

Goofy looked around, making sure no Heartless were following them. "Wonder how far it is?"

"Not that far now!" The Sultan called, holding onto the map tightly, the wind making it easy to slip from his fingers. "Oh dear…..This accursed wind, makes it hard to see."

"Just hold on guys! We can do this!" Sora assured.

Sora couldn't help but think about Riku, sure he knew deep down that he would be okay. If there was one thing about his friend, he wasn't helpless. In fact, both of his friends weren't. Even if he hadn't found her yet, he knew that Kairi was strong enough to take care of herself, wherever she was. Yet still, he didn't know what to expect from Jafar or the Heartless.

"What can you tell me about Jafar?" Sora asked the Sultan feeling the winds starting to get harder.

The Sultan seemed taken aback. "Oh….Oh well….He was my most trusted advisor until he betrayed me. But he is powerful in these dark powers. He will be a difficult opponent to face. He's very clever, and treacherous, I learned that the hard way."

Sora grimace. "He's got a lot of magic."

"Indeed, and with that Genie….well….You really don't stand a chance it seems, unless you can wield that Key of yours."

Something within Sora burned, again everything tying itself to the Key, never him! Why couldn't people just realize that he wasn't a master but a boy, nothing special! That was it, nothing more, nothing less. The Sultan, Aladdin, Genie, Jafar, he wasn't the Keyblade Master, it was just him, just him! The more he thought the more he wanted to rush faster and find Riku and eventually Kairi, only they knew he was just him.

"There!" The Sultan shouted.

Carpet landed on the middle of the desert, it was the same place from where Sora and the others met Aladdin. Although the sinking sand from earlier had vanished, the ground was now far steadier to move on, yet all they could see was sand. Sora frowned and began moving his hand against the small bits of sand, trying to find some sort of entrance or maybe a door, something.

"Does that map give us any clues?" Donald asked.

"X mark the spot, perhaps?" Goofy said. "That's normally how maps seem to go."

"I have a feeling that it's gonna be a little bit more difficult than that Goofy if this is some ancient cave we are looking for." Sora interjected looking back down at the desert in case Goofy was right.

The Sultan checked, turning it upside and inward. "I'm afraid I don't see anything, just a picture of a large tiger's head."

"Well, that doesn't help." Sora muttered

"Just gotta keep digging then!" Goofy said digging his gloved hands through the dirt.

Sora took a deep breath, rubbing his head in exhaustion. Digging through the dirt was getting them nowhere and they needed to move quickly.

"Come on, there has to be something here!" Sora muttered to himself.

"Perhaps that Key of yours could be of use." The Sultan said.

Sora sighed. "I wish, not unless a Heartless shows up."

Sora spoke to soon suddenly the ground began to rumble as from the sands came a large centipede looking Heartless. It roared with great vigor causing Sora and the others to fall onto their backs, it's every move caused the ground to rumble. Quickly Sora got back up on his feet as Keyblade emerged, Donald and Goofy got behind the Sultan to quickly protect him.

"What is that thing!?" The Sultan yelled.

"A Heartless, a big scary….bug like Heartless." Sora almost had trouble believing it himself, "Don't worry I will protect you!"

Again, the Heartless roared and pounded it's head right into the sand sending the trio flying into the air. Quickly Sora got up and charged right it only to have it's tail swing right at him knocking him over again. With Sora down again, it began to chase Donald and Goofy, both putting up a brave defense but not being able to stand it's full on attack themselves.

"Donald!" Goofy!" Sora yelled, he aimed his Keyblade feeling a sense of rage as a bright smoke emanated from his key. "Fire!"

A mid-sized ball of fire protruded through the Keyblade tip hitting the monster right in front of the head knocking it to the side. Donald and Goofy had a opening to get away yet Sora was still too shaken to charge at it again. As Sora's head fell to the sand though he saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar looking brown coated man standing right in front of him.

"Still understanding nothing, I see." The ice cold voice called out, like a chill in the heat.

Sora jumped back and around, standing in front of him cloaked in that brown drab of rags was the ghost from the Island. His face still shrouded in shadow under the hood. Just looking at him caused Sora to freeze in absolute terror, that same figure who was there when his Island was destroyed staring back at him. Images of that day flashed through his mind as he gazed back him.

"No-" Sora clapped his hands to head as a sharp pain came.

"Sora, what's wrong!?" Goofy shouted as the centipede heartless slowly closed on him.

Sora got up all pain gone as he looked up.

Suddenly, the brown coated figure turned toward the massive Heartless and raised it's claws shaped hand at it. For a few moments nothing happened, until the creatures suddenly paused and then in a flash, exploded in a burst of magical aura.

Sora blinked, and in a instant, he vanished leaving nothing but the area where he stood. "No way."

The cloaked figure gazed upon Sora one more time, and even though he couldn't' see it, Sora could feel that he was smirking at him. "Again, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." He pointed his bony finger downward towards Sora feet and then in a instant, he was gone.

"Sora!" Donald yelled. "What happened!?"

"N-Nothing….Nothing, I'm alright."

"What was that about?" Goofy asked taking a deep breath as things calmed down. "Why did the Heartless exploded."

"Um, look!" Quickly rushing towards, Sora began to dig not even bothering to question why he was listening to the man who had haunted him that last day on the island. But as his hand sifted through the sand, he could feel something smooth and round press against his hand. A tinge of gold glinted from beneath the sand. Slowly, he pulled it out to reveal two broken pieces of what looked like a scarab now laying on the palm of his hands.

"Guys! Guys, I found something….Your majesty, I found something!"

Donald, Goofy and the Sultan quickly rushed to his side to look at the two pieces that rested in his hand. Sora felt his heart starting to skip a beat, hands tingling, he was getting closer to finding Riku.

"Oh my…" The Sultan examined them quickly. "What are they?"

"I don't know." Sora said, holding both in each hand. "But I feel like, they need to be together."

Carefully, Sora put the two pieces of the scarab together, his heart racing as he could feel them coming closer and closer together. A surge of energy began to drift around him, even the Keyblade appeared by his side indicating something was happening. Once the two pieces clicked the scarab lit and began to fly. Everyone gazed at it as it zoomed around them, jumping into the air before splitting landing into the sand, still glowing.

"W-What's going on?" Sora asked.

The ground began to shake.

"We're about to find out!" Donald yelled.

Sora and the others found themselves flung back as the sand began to rise into the air, growing and concentrating in among itself as it morphed into a great and mighty tiger head. It's mouth wide open showing off it's large sharp teeth before letting out a mighty roar.

Donald and Goofy huddled close to Sora for comfort, even the Sultan joined in, all of them shaking in their shoes.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?" **It yells it's voice causing the particles of sand to blow in the wind that was being created by it's own breath.

"By Allah." The Sultan said his eyes widening in shock. "I've never seen anything like this before in well...ever."

"Well-go on Sora." Goofy said gently holding Sora from behind.

"Um….Maybe I…" Sora felt himself being shoved in front of the group looking up at the mighty Tiger head shaking. "It-It is I Sora…." Why did he say it like that he wondered.

The creature looked down on the boy, eyes narrowing before seeing the Keyblade in his hand eyes widening. "**The Sacred Key!"**

"W-W-What?" Sora said looking at his Keyblade now

"**Know this! Only two may enter here….He who enters the Sacred Key….or the Diamond in the rough."**

"Diamond in the…..Aladdin!" Sora said remembering what Aladdin has said when he met him, looking back at the Tiger head, he stood his ground trying to be tougher than he felt. "Okay, but I get to take them with me."

The Tiger head glared at them but nodded. "**Very well, Keyblade Master!"**

Sora cringed. "Well, at least being that is worth something."

Looking at his companions, he nodded and they headed off. They carefully entered the Tiger's mouth, seeing before them a long range of a staircase that went deep into the bowels of the cave.

The Cave of Wonders.

-000-

A bright light glittered in the distance. One step at a time the group down, unsure whether or not they would get eaten or worse. It was a majestic looking cave though. Thoroughly dug out and wide with open spaces. One had to worry that if they fell, they would be sucked into the bottomless pit and never come back up. Sora wondered if this place was built by the hands of human beings, or perhaps some sort of older power. The fact it had a magical talking Tiger head made him lean towards magic personally.

Once they reached the bottom, they found themselves entering a large chamber filled to the brim with riches and treasures beyond one's wildest dreams.

"Woah!" Donald eyes widened in shock. "So much gold!"

He looked at it all a hungrily having to hold himself back not to touch it. Goofy kept a close eye on him knowing that it would difficult for Donald greed to not get the better of him.

"I've never seen so much before." Goofy added. "Wonder how much there is?

"I don't think I've ever seen any, period." Sora walked around the cave.

The Sultan, however, seemed quite disinterested in the gold and instead moved ahead, trying to find a exit or next hallway frantically moving around as the others were taken in by the treasures.

"Now, now fellows, we must hurry! Jasmine is still in danger."

Instantly, Sora snapped out of his head and nodded. "Sorry, just not used to seeing this kind of treasure before."

"Bah! Treasure is meaningless, all it is empty pieces of gold. Believe me, I have much of it and I'd trade it all for my daughter's safety even the Sultan Hood itself. Though I do wish we had that genie. He would have been useful."

"Even if you gave up the Sultan Hood that be mean Agrabah would be ruled by Jafar and that wouldn't be good." Sora said back.

Goofy nooded. "Yeah, we gotta find a way to have both Jasmine be safe and make sure that Agrabah isn't ruled by Jafar."

"Sometimes you can't have both my friends, not everyone is capable of getting everything, and one would be foolish to try."

"Well maybe if we have the Genie free then we'd come close." Sora reminded himself.

"Free?" The Sultan asked.

"Yes, Aladdin promised to set the genie free for his third wish, he's a slave to the lamp. But if Aladdin wishes him free that means no one can use that power ever again. Not Jafar and not even us. "

"Well but perhaps…." The Sultan muttered something and shook his head. "Well then, let's continue, let's save my daughter and friends and free that Genie."

Sora gave the Sultan a small smile as they headed out on their way. "Thank you."

The journey through the cave itself was treacherous at best. The place was covered in traps and defenses, most likely placed to keep out those who would dare steal the treasure or worse. Large caverns and pits were everywhere, and the group had to be careful when walking lest they fall down into the endless darkness. Thankfully, someone like Sora was agile enough to keep up yet still it was hard when getting close to those narrow passageways. He almost fell over a few times, thankfully Donald or Goofy were able to catch him before he fell.

"Thanks, fellas." Sora smiled.

"No problem." Goofy said.

Sora looked down at the cavern and started to feel sick to his stomach. "That's quite a fall, huh."

"Y-Yeah, just don't look down." Donald replied, his beak chattering.

The Sultan held up against the wall, not used to the hardships of physical labor. Plus being a man of his age didn't help the situation at all.

"Just take it one step at a time young lads." The Sultan said as he tried to keep on a steady foot forward. "Don't want to risk falling."

"Don't worry….I've done...A lot of climbing in my day back home...I shall be fine." Sora just looked up and avoided looking at the chasm with his eyes at all cost. "Ooooor maybe this will be a problem."

Sora looked up, not wanting to freak out but the height was starting to freak him out.

"Calm thoughts, Sora." Goofy said. "Think of something that makes you happy."

"Happy thoughts eh." Sora said taking a deep breath. "Ok….Food….Pancakes after a long night sleep, Mom and Kairi's smiling faces…." That last thought put him at ease.

They made there way, only a few times, Donald though continued to looked scared as he went through.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…." Donald whispered to himself again and again.

"Gee, I wonder how far that chasm is?" Jiminy asked.

"Don't ask that question!" Donald yelled his voice echoing giving them a good indicator.

Sora sighed, "Gonna be a long way down".


	31. To the Cave and Back Again

To the Cave and Back Again

Riku's vision began to come back to him now though his head hurt and muscled ached. Perhaps this was how Sora felt whenever he fell down from trees back home. Thankfully nothing was broken. It was a good start yet sadly nothing could prepare him for the fact that he was completely tied up, unable to move his arms and legs.

Looking around, he found himself inside a underground chamber, several pedestals on each side of the room. Standing on top on the front end pedestal were Jafar, Iago and Genie looked upon a large embedded Keyhole shaped marking, the vizer cackling madly at the sight of it. On Riku's left hand side, Aladdin and Jasmine were also tied up, however they must have woken up earlier for they were struggling to break free of their chains.

Everyone was here and chapter, except for the only person that really mattered.

Sora

Thinking back to that battle he saw just how powerless he was, how ...well….weak he had become. Definitely not someone who could wield the Keyblade let alone. On top a large rock platform Hafar cackled madly as he bask at the Keyhole his arms outstretched as if to hug it. His face was contorted into a wide grin, his eyes wide and wild with excitement.

"At last, the Keyhole...and all the power that comes with it, shall be mine!" Jafar shouted again more excited than before. "Oh, what a wonderful day this has been turning out to be-_for me! _And here of all places in the Cave of Wonders."

"Yeesh Jafar, why don't you burst my eardrums out." Iago muttered as he looked around the cave.

"Oh hush Iago, allow me to enjoy victory." Jafar brushed the bird aside and turned to face Jasmine hunger in his eyes. "Isn't it amazing Princess, the Cave of Wonders in all its glory, there are enough riches here to feed the people of Agrabah ten times over. One diamond could make anyone richer than the Sultan and you."

"The Cave of Wonders?" Jasmine asked looking shocked. "Why does that name sound so familiar."

He sneered viciously as he approached . "The Cave of Wonders, considered to be a legend, it is a hodgepodge of treasures and items, the likes of with mere mortals would never have seen. It is older than the city of Agrabah itself guarded by a mythical creature of sands. "

"Riches?" Aladdin said looking around. "What kind of riches are we talking about, Diamonds, gems...?"

"Now is not the time." Jasmine muttered.

Aladdin gave a cheek grin. "Sorry, thieves habit. Plus you know...Guys gotta pay the bills somehow"

"Tell me about it," Genie sighed, "And in today's economy, mud houses are going through the roof".

"Besides I'm going to be the one basking in the treasures here." Iago snickered his eyes looking at the gold coins hungrily. "So many treasures, all for me, got it!"

"How surprising, a street rat like you only caring for riches in a time a peril."

Aladdin merely shrugged. "Guys gotta survive right, can't make it without a bit of cash in the bank right."

"Well...You won't have much time to steal, when this world is snared in darkness once and for all."

"The darkness?" Jasmine asked a tinge if fear in her voice.

A snake like hiss escaped from Jafar lips as he spoke. "_Yes…._when the Keyhole is unlocked this world will fall to the Darkness and so belong in the domain of the Heartless. Agrabah time in the light will end, its usefulness to me will no longer matter, for soon I will find a new domain, a better one, and not the filth riddled streets that we once called home."

"Those creatures…." Jasmine then straightened herself glaring daggers at him. "Those creatures will never control Agrabah."

"Agrabah will not have to worry too much, they won't simply control Agrabah, Agrabah will be immersed by them."

"Hmm, not a great way to run a regime," Genie added

"Silence!" Jafar sneered

Jasmine eyes widened in fear as she pictured Agrabah getting swallowed by those creatures of darkness followed by a wave of guilt. This would be her fault she thought if those creatures had succeeded and taken over Agrabah. If she had taken action sooner, perhaps rallied the people more to her side and taken down Jafar faster. Or had a better plan to free her father. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of something, anything to take down the evil sorcerer right in front of her once and for all.

In her anger she jumped up and charged forward to rush Jafar and maybe push him down. Yet she was not quick enough and instead found her body tightening as the vizier's magic took hold holding her down and tightening the bonds around her.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted trying to help but unable to move himself.

"So sorry Princess." Jafar said in his oly manner. "But unfortunately I cannot allow you to harm yourself too much, as you are of value, as for your friends and the boy...That's another manner."

"Where is Sora!?" Riku yelled he got up, his eyes panicking as he couldn't see his friend. "If you hurt him I'll-"

He ran straight first towards Jafar who merely raised his staff and caused Riku to go into a standstill completely frozen, trapped within his own body. He rose into the air and smashed straight onto the ground. Jafar sneered at him as he kept his staff firm at him, eyes glowing still as it kept it's magical grip on him.

"My dear boy, do you really think I would allow the Keyblade so close to my ultimate triumph?" Jafar snickered. "I may be a man of pride, but I'm not dumb to run the risk of losing so easily. He is alive, for the moment, just...more out of sight."

"Guess your more scared of him than I realized." Riku snickered.

"Him hardly, but anyone who wields a Keyblade no matter how pathetic, is someone I would definitely keep a eye on."

Riku felt his anger grow. He wanted nothing more to snap these chains and take him down right then and there. But a familiar scent began to enter is nose. A familiar looking sickly green flame emerged in front of Jafar who stood back with a sneer. Maleficent had arrived, along with Hades and Pete, bearing her usual calm demeanor.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, I thought you were looking for the Princess but you have found a Keyhole as well." Maleficent laughed. "Good thing you didn't botch this up."

As she looked around the room, she seemed slightly intrigued, her eye stopping on Riku. No doubt because of their deal, she would not him or Sora, though her allies didn't seem to know or weren't instructed to change as such. However, he knew that she wouldn't blow their secret alliance, even in front of strangers. She was smarter than that, they both were.

"Yeah lady, well that's why we are probably are best people on the job!" Iago yelled getting a hiss from her pet Diablo.

"I see you have found the Keyhole." Maleficent looked at the mighty hole in the wall now.

Jafar snickered. "Yes, with its power will be able to rule over this world and the people in it to my liking."

"You mean our liking?" Maleficent replied glaring at him. "Jafar Agrabah has proven you can't control a city let alone rule a world, hence why I wish for you to unlock the Keyhole consume this world in darkness and return to our domain with the Princess in hand, immediately."

Jafar tightened the grip of his staff as his face sulk. "We stand on my achievement of victory, Maleficent! A complementary attitude would be just, I have proven that I can win."

"Yet your inability to deal with the boy directly shows you're insecure as both a leader and a tactician, and personally Jafar, this whole facade as Sultan of Agrabah has gone on long enough. Hence why I hoped you allow the Heartless to bring this world into the darkness, so you can focus on more important matters. Such as securing the ultimate power beyond the door."

"Important matters?" Jafar let out a soft chuckle before his anger began to rise. "Important matters, I have brought you the princess! What more could you possibly ask!? I have done nothing but focus on our goals"

"Yeesh, you get so touchy." Hades groaned as he walked around.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, no need to throw a tantrum or anything."

"Loyalty...obedience….perhaps the use of that Genie?" Maleficent tapped her fingers on the lamp that was in Jafar's hand. "We have one goal Jafar, and that one goal is the only one that matters. Do not allow other petty obstacles to stand in your way."

"Then will you take the princess and be on your way?"

Maleficent looked at Jasmine with hungry eyes, the young Princess stepped back glaring back at her. Maleficent slowly walked toward her now, a inquisitive look on her face, observing her carefully, trying to sense the light within her.

"A princess of heart." Maleficent said in a hush whisper. "Yes, yes I can sense the light within you child."

Jasmine sneered. "I don't know what you want with me, but I'll never let you have it."

"Defiant." Maleficent laughed. "I like the fight in you."

Jafar rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, she was always like this even in her younger years-a rebellious Princess to a impotent Sultan."

Slowly Maleficent lips curved into a smile. "Indeed then I have a proposal then...I want to see if the great Jafar can unlock the mighty Keyhole and bring the Princess to me once that task is complete."

Jafar sighed, this interaction with the witch was becoming a bruise upon his ego. But he would not be deterred. Today would be the day he proved his worth to her as well as to all those who dared challenge him. He would prove to everyone his true and great power. Power that he had managed to cultivate and build through years of study and hard work. Soon, everyone would see the power he could unleash, once the power of the Keyhole of Agrabah was his and his alone.

"Very well!" Jafar raised his staff the eyes glowing bright red as he focused all his energy on the Keyhole. "Hear me mighty Keyhole, I open you...Unleash the great darkness on this world, give them a taste on what is to come!"

Everyone watched as Jafar summoned forth all his magical powers, concentrating it all his might. Yet nothing occured, the Keyhole did not activate, nor did any magical darkness spew from it.

"Having trouble?" Maleficent snickered.

"No...just...my magic is a bit rusty." Jafar eyes glared daggers at her. "I will activate the Keyhole, one way or another."

"Seems to me he ain't all powerful as he lets us to believe." Pete laughed. "Some grand Vizer indeed."

Maleficent remained calm a slight smug grin morphing on her face "The Keyholes are ancient Jafar, remember that, they will not fall just to any dark user."

In the distance Riku grit his teeth but he knew what he needed to do. Hopefully he'd still be alive to do it. But so long as he captured these princesses then Sora would be safe and they would have Kairi soon. Still, he hoped that his friend would never have to find out about this, at least not yet. But soon he'd understand, this would all be for the best. This was for their friends.

Hades interjected now after a few more minutes of watching "Considering you don't have that Keybrat on hand, nor is he down in the Underworld with me-I wouldn't consider you out of the woods yet."

"Yes, where is the boy?" Maleficent asked looking around. "I hope you didn't kill him, he could after all be useful."

"Bah, he will not find anything-The Cave of Wonders is hidden, no one can find it."

As they villains bickered Riku continued to struggle to get out of his binds, Heartless stood nearby them to keep them in check. He had a feeling that Maleficent would not harm him so long as she was hear, it was probably the reason she hadn't left just yet. But right now he wanted to just get out and head back to Sora, he didn't even care if he had to ditch Aladdin and Jasmine to do it, they were not' important in the grand scheme of things.

All he cared about right now was getting back to Sora, even if they had to leave Donald and Goofy that would speed up his own plans for having him and Kairi tag along as they headed throughout the worlds. If he was able to get out of the situation alive that was.

"I wonder if Sora will come and find us." Aladdin thought looking around. "This is cave is massive, I remember coming here and getting loss early on, luckily I had carpet then to help me out."

Riku grunted as he struggled. "Of course he will, but he won't be able to help."

"Why not?" Aladdin asked seeming confused. "Aren't you guys friends

"We are but Sora's weak, he doesn't know how to use that Keyblade of his."

"You should have a bit more faith in your friend." Jasmine interjected. "Faith is pretty much the only thing we have now.

"Yeah well I know Sora and I know that he's a idiot who's not going to be able to help." Riku grunted again trying to free himself. "I gotta be ready to watch his back, he needs me."

"I get the sense you've been looking out for him quite a bit." Aladdin spoke.

"Yes-"

Jasmine sighed. "Well you'll be surprised what people are capable of when they have to, if you give them the chance."

Riku ignored her, that was a ridiculous idea. He knew Sora long enough to know that he was incapable most of the time. If he was a good fighter then he would have beaten him in a spar duel back on the Island. Even Kairi was a stronger than him and Riku combined in some cases, though sometimes Riku would let her win. Still the point remained was that he knew Sora and knew that he wasn't as capable as many people thought. He needed to be free, and he needed to protect him at all coast.e

"Hey guys."

Everyone jumped as Aladdin looked over his shoulder to see Genie, his shape smaller than usual, walking up to them. His expression was saddened as he kept a eye out on Jafar and the others making sure they weren't looking his way.

"Genie." Aladdin sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have wished you free when I had the chance."

"Wish me free?" Genie said looking puzzled. "Why do that kid."

"Because I wanted to free you Genie, you shouldn't be a prisoner in that lamp, let alone serving me or now Jafar. I really blew it back there, I'm sorry."

"Hey you were just thinking strategically." Riku interrupted. "I would have wished us out of here the moment I could."

"Well looks like we're gonna be here awhile anyway." Genie sighed looking back at Jafar, he was still struggling. "Never seen a master with more ego and definitely a lot of personal issues right about now, the way that Maleficent person toys with him. You can tell who's the dominant in that relationship am I right."

"Jafar always hated being second best." Jasmine muttered, "Probably been that way forever, he never showed it but I could always tell when he discussed things with my father.

Riku just rolled his eyes, "Yeah...Good thing I'm not second best then"

For the next hour or so it seemed Jafar was trying to activate the Keyhole, each time being met with more and more humilation.

"I wonder if Sora will come and find us." Aladdin thought looking around. "This is cave is massive, I remember coming here and getting loss early on, luckily I had carpet then to help me out."

Riku grunted as he struggled. "Of course he will, but he won't be able to help."

"Why not?" Aladdin asked seeming confused. "Aren't you guys friends

"We are but Sora's weak, he doesn't know how to use that Keyblade of his."

"You should have a bit more faith in your friend." Jasmine interjected. "Faith is pretty much the only thing we have now.

"Yeah well I know Sora and I know that he's an idiot who's not going to be able to help." Riku grunted again trying to free himself. "I gotta be ready to watch his back, he needs me."

"I get the sense you've been looking out for him quite a bit." Aladdin spoke.

"Yes-"

Jasmine sighed. "Well you'll be surprised what people are capable of when they have to, if you give them the chance."

Riku ignored her, that was a ridiculous idea. He knew Sora long enough to know that he was incapable most of the time. If he was a good fighter then he would have beaten him in a spar duel back on the Island. Even Kairi was stronger than him and Riku combined in some cases, though sometimes Riku would let her win. Still the point remained was that he knew Sora and knew that he wasn't as capable as many people thought. He needed to be free, and he needed to protect him at all coast.e

"Hey guys."

Everyone jumped as Aladdin looked over his shoulder to see Genie, his shape smaller than usual, walking up to them. His expression was saddened as he kept a eye out on Jafar and the others making sure they weren't looking his way.

"Genie." Aladdin sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have wished you free when I had the chance."

"Wish me free?" Genie said looking puzzled. "Why do that kid."

"Because I wanted to free you Genie, you shouldn't be a prisoner in that lamp, let alone serving me or now Jafar. I really blew it back there, I'm sorry."

"Hey you were just thinking strategically." Riku interrupted. "I would have wished us out of here the moment I could."

"Well looks like we're gonna be here awhile anyway." Genie sighed looking back at Jafar, he was still struggling. "Never seen a master with more ego and definitely a lot of personal issues right about now, the way that Maleficent person toys with him. You can tell who's the dominant in that relationship am I right."

"Jafar always hated being second best." Jasmine muttered.

Aladdin sighed and started to think, they needed a way out of here and fast.

Riku continued to struggle out of his bonds, the rope rubbing up against his skin quite painfully. Part of him wondered where Sora was. If that witch kept her deal, he should be safe, if perhaps knocked out or maybe a tad injured. He hoped to be free and go find him quickly. Yet he still had to contend with the insane sorcerer and a helpless street rat. Hovering above them the Genie looked at them with a deep sigh.

"Agin….I'm sorry, Al." The Genie sighed again as he leaned on Aladdin's shoulder. "Not much help if you can't wish, and it would be your last wish anyway so no real point there."

"Nah, it's ok...I'll get you out of this. I just need to find a way." Aladdin said still trying to get out.

Genie looked down at the binds thinking. "Hmm...Can I?"

"Can you what?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, it's uh…." Genie bit his lip thinking. "He never said I couldn't."

"Do what?"

"This." Genie summoned a pair of scissors and snip Aladdin's and Riku's bonds. They cough because of the smoke and Genies quickly disperses them. "Goes to show I have a little free will. Now, go get him." Genie whispered.

"Well boss! Looks like this Keyhole is a bust, just have the Heartless go for it." Iago said as he continued to watch his master struggle.

Jafar hissed, rubbing the tip of his head. "No! I will not give in this easily. Slave! Do something!"

"Ah, That just makes my job harder."

Jafar turned around to see Aladdin punch him right in knocking him down trying to take his staff.

"No!"

Jafar bolted it up as he and Aladdin struggle for dominance over the snake staff.

Riku get the lamp.

"Oh no, you don't, brat!" Iago went straight for him and blocked him trying to scratch him with his talons.

"Ugh...Stupid bird!"

Jafar kicked Aladdin off and began to blast Riku with his magic.

Suddenly several Heartless emerged they gathered around Riku, his sword at the ready. He eyed them carefully as they prepared to jump. Left foot at the ready to make the leap into action. When the Heartless jumped, Riku was ready to fly up and take each down one by one with a fiery fury that had been building up in his heart. But the moment was not to come, instead, Sora leaped out from the other side of the cave and made his strike with the Key landing in front of his friend as more of the horrid shadows came towards them.

"Took you long enough." Riku muttered slicing up a few Heartless that came his way.

Sora nodded and did a double kick. "Hey, I'm the Keyblade Master, after all."

"I see that."

As Sora and Riku battled the Heartless, Jafar stood on his podium firing his magic only to see the sight of the two boys in the center of the chamber. He felt his anger grow, never would he allow these two brats to come so close to his victory. He would have his chance.

"Genie! My second wish, defend the Keyhole!"

"Ugh…." Genie sighed and snapped his finger creating a magical barrier between the Keyhole and Aladdin.

"Still afraid to do your own dirty work, I see!" Aladdin sneered.

"What does that mean, street rat?"

"It means you're nothing more than a cowardly snake, no wonder you're so afraid of that Maleficent lady!"

"Maleficent?" Sora muttered, looking shocked.

Jafar anger rose his snake staff began to glow as suddenly a dark aura emanated from the Keyhole and began to swivel around Jafar.

"A snake, am I? Well then, perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!"

Aladdin took a step back in horror as he watched Jafar began to mutate and charge growing large and large now, no longer did he have to deal with a wizard, now it was his battle against a giant king cobra. The Snake Jafar looked down noticing now everyone staring up at him a large fanged smile wrapping itself around his face as slithered down towards them.

"Well now, look at what we have here. A streetrat, a keybrat, his friends,...and a washed up monarch." Jafar laughed. "My lucky day, now I can rid this world and the rest of the universe of you once and for all!"

"Let's start with the washed up monarch himself." Jafar looked down and struck down on the ground Sora pushing the Sultan out of the way so that Jafar only hit the ground. Jafar raised his head again and struck. The strike was stopped instantly with a piercing sting that caused Jafar to scream in agony.

Now it was a full on brawl, five against one, the genie stood neutral in all this and Iago and the Sultan were watching from afar. The battle was intense, as all five of them jumped on top and around the snake, as they tried to avoid being caught in it's coils. Yet for all they could muster, it seemed that Jafar's own strength was keeping him from falling permanently.

Sora tried to keep his wits about him yet Jafar's magical energy via his new snake powers were becoming much for even him to to keep up with. He ducked and dodged, using some of the pillars built within the caves as a way to cover from the magical attacks a few times almost getting hit by them. Riku seemed to be doing the most damage to Jafar though, taking directs hit in order to get the plunge on him, quite literally.

"Worthless brat!" Whacking him back with his tail, Riku landed straight into the wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Fools! I am the most powerful being in all of Agrabah! I am second in command to great Maleficent herself! Do you truly think you can defeat me!?"

"You don't sound all powerful to me Jafar, if anything you just sound second best!" Aladdin scoffed.

"What!?"

"Yeah, you said it yourself, you're just second in command. It doesn't sound like the best, it sounds like you are more of a servant! I mean first you were the vizier to the Sultan, now Maleficent's second, and now….Now you can't even be all powerful because of people like the Genie, heck I bet Sora has the potential to be more powerful. "

"I really don't want to be….."

Aladdin covered Sora's mouth. "Face it Jafar, you're still just second best."

"Quite!"

"He's right, Jafar." The Sultan intervened now, "All your life, you have been nothing more than a servant, trying to strive for something more! But you have taken down a path of theft, dishonesty, and power mongering!"

"Bah! Enough of this!" Jafar swung them all around, but picked Sora up tying him with his tail as he looked at him with a sneer. "You! You dare say you are stronger without that key, the key is who you are! Without it, you are nothing...nothing but a boy, who's home was lost and would not be the mere puppet you are now….a puppet mired in strings. Bound to the destiny of the Keyblade, as so many of you who came before!"

"Well I um….." Sora tried to think of a comeback but failed, maybe he was right.

Jafar snickered. "You know…...Perhaps you are right, the genie's power is greater than my own as well as the Keyblade's…..but not for long."

Slowly Jafar slithered across to Genie encircling him in his coils. "Um, Master...Hello, Master I uh, oh look at this I have so many calls to make and I really got to refurbish the old lamp you know and maybe I should be thinking about…."

"Slave! I make my third wish,.I wish to be...AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!"

Genie sighed. "Alright, your wish is my command….thanks a lot Sora and Al."

With a zap of magic, Jafar began to transform gone was the slithering Snake now instead was massive red muscle bound Genie I'm full glory.

"_**YYYEEEESSSS! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! THE POOOOOWEEEER!" Jafar laughs, "THE ABSOLUTE…POOOOOWEEEERRRR! FORGET MALEFICENT! WITH THIS THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROOOOOL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!"

Sora looked up in shock, Jafar was now a all powerful red Genie of immeasurable strength. Large building muscles, magical aura flowing through him. The former vizer grinned with maniacal glee as he tested the powers that he was now bestowed. The cave shook in his presence and Sora's own Keyblade could sense all the energy anything. Aladdin, Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to hold on, and The Sultan was stuck in the middle standing still so he wouldn't fall. But as Jafar continued to unleash his might, a black lamp formed under the bottom his tail. He didn't even bother to notice. Aladdin on the other hand did, and thus took his chance.

"Are you crazy!?" Riku yelled glaring back at Aladdin. "Look what you did!"

"Hang on!"

Then Sora saw it, Jafar's black lamp, he looked at Aladdin and put the two pieces together. It was at that moment that he trusted the Street Rat of Agrabah indefinitely. Without hesitation both rushed forward Jafar was to slow to decide who to fire on first, his hatred towards both just as equal. But Sora turned the other side getting Jafar's gaze, as Aladdin swung forward and headed right for the lamp grabbing it without a moment's notice.

"Ok Jafar, back to your lamp!" Sora shouted.

"_**WHAT!?**_"

Aladdin snickered. "You wanted to be a Genie, you got it, and everything that goes with it."

Jafar found two golden wristbands attaching to himself as he began to be sucked in, Iago his loyal sidekick fled without warning.

"I'm not getting sucked in there!" He said as he flew off leaving his master alone.

Jafar continued to swirl around until he shrunk to a size of peanut and with a single zap ...he vanished. The cave began to calm down, Riku coming out from the wreckage, running up to Sora in a hug. The two boys held each other in embrace, glad that the other was safe. The Sultan and Aladdin also look relieved taking a deep breath

"We did it!" Goofy cheered.

"Al! You little genius you!" Genies ran over to give Aladdin a hug.

"So...Jafar's lamp." Aladdin said looking at the black object.

Riku gave Sora a smirk. "We should use it."

"What?" Sora said looking shocked.

"Yeah, then we could wish for Kairi, Jasmine, their King and we can finally start exploring the worlds ourselves. It would make things a lot easier on our part. Come on Sora, I think it's worth the risk."

Sora looked hesitantly. "I don't know, it wouldn't feel right. I'm sure Jafar isn't a trustworthy genie to have. Also, It just doesn't seem right, I'd rather just wish him back to normal, seems like the right thing to do. Nobody should have the life of a slave."

"It's Jafar, come on -it's not like he doesn't deserve this."

"But it doesn't feel right!" Sora yelled, feeling the righteous indignity growing in him.

Riku signed handing Sora the lamp back. "Fine, if you are going to be so uptight about it."

"Oh, but it does remind me, here hold this."

Sora gave Riku back the lamp as he ran into the cave chambers and looked at the Keyhole, pointing the blade towards it and unleashing a bright light of magic that engulfed it completely until vanished locking the thing once and for all.

"Got it!"

"Ok, that's great but what about Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. "That witch still has her."

"Don't worry Al-I can-"

Before anyone could say anything else, the cave began to shake, rock began to fall from the ceiling, the caves structure began to lose support. It would seem that ceiling the Keyhole did more than lock the world, it began to destroy the cave itself.

"We gotta get outta here!"

Aladdin whispered summoning carpet, the old rug quickly picked them all up and began to zoom them out of there. Both Aladdin and Sultan had look of desperation on there face as they looked back at the Cave of Wonders knowing that even though they had saved there world, Jasmine was still in the hands of someone far more terrible than both of them could ever imagine.

-000-

The ride back to the palace was a quick one. Most of the Heartless had vanished from the city, most likely due to Jafar no longer having the iron grip he wielded over them. As they returned, they began to see more people fill the once almost abandoned streets, the Sultan himself making a proclamation of peace to better ease the needs of his people. Yet, Sora knew as did Aladdin that the joyous victory was all but in vain so long as Princess Jasmine was in the hands of the wicked Maleficent. Once in the throne room, the Sultan quickly gathered what few followers and guards he could to round up whatever thugs laid in their wake. Taking a deep sigh, the Sultan could not help but sulk at the lost of his daughter.

"What did Maleficent want with her?" The Sultan asked taking a deep breath. "What made her so special….Apart from...Well….her being special?"

Aladdin sighed looking defeated. "I don't know...But...But I wanna find her."

"Neither do we." Sora interjected not wanting the Sultan to blame him in any way. "All I know is that it has something to do with the Keyblade, and she isn't the first person I know who was taken. A while back I met a girl named Alice, she was taken by the Heartless too."

"Then whatever it is, this is not just some random act but a more calculated measure. Well, as Sultan then by royal decree I will give you anything you require to find my daughter, all of the resources of the Kingdom at your disposal."

Sora looked taken aback and blushed. "Uh-T-Thank you your majesty, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Hey-hey, don't knock it buddy, means you can have anything for free, personally I say we get a army and go full on assault on this witch."

Sora shook his head. "Well, if I need some supplies maybe-But a army, no thank, can't fit everyone on the Gummi Ship."

Suddenly in a poof of smoke the Genie appeared with his wife, optimistic grin plastered on his face. "Al., just make a wish then, and then ta-da….Jasmine is back here."

"Still doesn't change the fact Maleficent will just come back after her." Sora argued, his voice more serious than usual. "If she's hunting princesses then we have to take her out before we can save anyone."

Aladdin took a moment to think, he looked at the Genie, and then at Sora. "I might want Jasmine back….But I feel like….I feel like I wouldn't know what is going on. These Heartless...Everything."

"What are you saying young lad." The Sultan said.

"Genie….I wish….for your freedom!"

"One Princess Jasmine coming up….Huh…." The Genie began to find himself surrounded by magic, his poofy tail beginning to vanish and turn into two solid legs, the cuffs on his arms vanishing. "AL….I….I…."

The Sultan looked shocked. "By Allah...You boy...you…..You did well."

"Huh?" Aladdin asked.

"Sora told me of your promise to the Genie. When I heard this I thought it was a noble gesture but one that would be hard to enact. But one who did...shows a man of true character, and I would not want my daughter rescue to be on the backs of losing one heart or on the suffering of others. Thus, I propose this….Sora is the Keyblade Master, he and he alone can Visit the other worlds, as the ancient scripts told...You on the other hand...Well Jafar's minions and the Heartless still roam the lands Agrabah is still not safe."

"We'll be honored." Sora said, giving a firm salute. "And you did good Aladdin, personally I don't think that kind of power is worth having, it just leads to trouble."

Only Riku seemed to be annoyed by this. His eyes narrowed as he began to give a annoyed expression.

"Wait...Sora...Take this." Genie gave him his lamp. "If you need help….Just give a rub...I may not be a slave to it anymore….But I sure as heck still wanna help form time to time."

"Thank you….I will….Promise."

"Sora...please….Find Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"We will."

"Oh Sora," Aladdin got up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Make sure to make your own mom proud as well"

Riku watched as Sora nodded,

When the Gummi Ship finally took off, his headed out into the stars. A sense of ease came back to them as they floated off. Sora especially looked quite happy, although still disappointed by the fact he now had another person to add on his list of missing people. Only Riku looked miffed preferring to stay in his room inside the ship and moose over things instead of sitting up front. He liked being alone.

"Sora's wasting too much time with all these side quest." Riku muttered. "Time I took matters into my own hands..._as usual_."

He had seen that Sora got to distracted, that he focused to much on others he had forgotten where his loyalties were supposed to light, with him, with Kairi. Being a Keyblade Master might even be getting to his head, and that would be something Riku would have to watch if not control throughout this trip.

Yet thankfully for Riku, he had a ace up his sleeve, after all he wasn't an asset for nothing.

From the pocket in his pants, Riku pulled out a black lamp looking at it with a smirk. "Guess you aren't much of a master of a darkness, now are you?" Rubbing it red smoke began to consume the room and drifted out into the distance. "Find Kairi….."


	32. Tales of the Gummi Ship

Tales of the Gummi Ship

Maleficent led Princess Jasmine down into the dungeon, oh how she struggled at first but quickly realized that it would be no good. Not only was she captured but she was now in a world that was not her own. Far away from any allies or forces of light. Surrounded by hordes of Heartless under the witch's command. There was no escaping this place, at least not without a miracle.

"Enjoy the company" Maleficent said as she let Jasmine into the cell.

A moment of pause before she turned to see the other princesses around her inside the cell. Locking the door Maleficent couldn't help but look at her growing collection. Just a few more and then she would have what she needed to prepare for the next phase of her plan.

Princesses were something she had always had to deal with back in her own world. Her own royal family once had snubbed her for a party, and thus she caused a curse for revenge. Such a petty scheme in hindsight, now that she had amassed a force worthy of her. Now that her goals had grown to not just a simple petty vendetta but to conquer the entire universe and all the worlds under her heel. Piece by piece the puzzle of her plan was slowly coming together.

"Why?" Jasmine sneered, "Why do you want us".

"Power of course, simple as that"

"So this isn't what my family did?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent chuckled, "No, that's just a bonus on my end, although it was around that time of your sleep were my eyes opened to things beyond our pale little world".

"But why us?" Belle asked, seeming more curious then angry, "Why us, why our worlds, and why these creatures"

Maleficent just smirked, "You will see in time, just know that you are keys, keys that are about to unlock something so grand, so magnificent that ...well ...You won't be around to see it"

With those ominous words she just smiled leaving the dungeon behind and re-entering the main hall again. Flying around the sky, she saw her raven diablo land down on her shoulder. A wicked grin on the birds face as the two began to walk down the green lit halls.

"Ah my pet, Riku is proving himself more and more each day. His willingness to do such acts in the name of protecting his friends. It will be easier to slowly turn those motives into something more malleable to our cause. He has so far proven himself far more useful than the rest of those we've have had to suffer with for so very long"

"Yeesh harsh, you are really aiming for boss of the year ain't yuh" Maleficent looked to see Hades sneaking around the hoom, the god of the underworld slithered towards her and joined her on her walk around the hall.

"What are you still doing here?" Maleficent sneered tightening the grip of her staff, "Shouldn't you be back in your domain, insuring that darkness spreads even to death"

Hades shrugged, "Eh, I got time besides, seeing our little grouping come apart already. Mostly because or so called leader is so willing to let us go at the seems".

Eventually she paused, again clenching her staff. Hades might have been a god, but as far as she was concerned, he was lesser. Darkness and death were not necessarily something that went hand in hand with one another. Even if he dabbled in it far before he met her, there was still much he did not understand.

"Look," Maleficent declared facing him now, "I choose each and every one of you for your own unqiue abilities. Oogie is a master of fear, you a master of the dead, Ursula's command of the seas's, Hook ship, and Jafar for his magical prowess. Commanders to lead legions of Heartless into the worlds, under MY leadership. However nothing is ever guaranteed, no promises but those of power were given, your failures are your own, either learn from them...Or don't"

With those words she left, leaving the god of the Underworld standing there in a glare. He was probably scheming something or coming up with his own agenda. Not that it mattered to her. The overall plan was still moving forward. Nothing was going to stop her. Well...Perhaps almost nothing.

The fact that the Keyblade Master still continued his quest was still a threat. Although she blamed Jafar's demise on himself than the boy, she could not deny that there might be a small challange. She would need a contingent, a new asset to prepare to go against him should the need arise.

Then it hit her, she did have an asset, equal.

Riku.**  
**

Returning to the chapel Maleficent assure to make sure she was alone before summoning her magic. A few moments passed before an image of Riku emerged in front of her. Hollow and transparent it still looked like a boy as he glared at the evil witch.

Maleficent merely smirked, Riku was becoming more and more agitated. That was good, anger tended to lead to darkness, though one should be wary of letting it burn to fiercy. She could sense a growing ambition within him. It only needed to be tapped in a proper direction. He was probably right now her best asset in her conquest of the universe. Cunning, ruthless street, and actually competent. The fact that he was connected to the Keyblade Wielder was something she still needed to deal with. However she could see the strains, she only needed to pull.

"What do you want" Riku growled, "I did my part, I got the princess didn't I"

Maleficent let out a slight chuckle, "I'm honestly surprised you did, you have Sora now, why not break free of me and just go along"

"I like to keep my options open"

"Good, besides you acquirement of the Princess and the one from Wonderland are of great help to me, I'll assure you that you will have protection once my plans come to fruition"

"I don't really care" Riku sneered, "As long as Sora is safe"

"Of course" There was a brief pause before she decided it would be best to change topic "Happy with your new found power?"

Riku sneered, "You mean the lamp? I'm not freeing for you if that's what you want"

"Hardly, he failed, he deserves this punishment" Maleficent chasisted, "You deserve to have that power, it will aid you to find your friend, and perhaps more. I"m sure Sora is quite happy with this new advantage in his quest"

Riku eyes flinched as he looked around, "Well, um…."

"Does he not know?"

"He doesn't need to know"

"Does he now?" Maleficent smirked, now to tug the string "Do you not trust him, is he not the loyal friend you claim him to be"

Loyalty, it seemed to be something Riku valued. But loyalty to who? He probably was someone who was loyal to his friends, however there must have been a selfishness towards him. Someone who wanted loyalty to him in return.

"Sora ...Sora is loyal and he will understand, he just doesn't need to know, he's already dealing with you, not to mention those other two idiots"

"Ah yes, the kings lackies. It amazes me he took them so far into their confidence. The king is quite influential throughout the world. Hard to believe his meddling has already affected you and your own quest to find your friend. I hope Sora does not become to distracted where you become second to him"

Riku sneered, "Sora won't abounded us"

"I hope you are right my friend,

With a wave of his hand Riku vanished and Maleficent just sat there smirking. He was slowly falling to the darkness.

"Slowly my pet" Maleficent smirked as Diablo flew to her side, "Slowly"

The grand device, the great power inside this castle. A machine that with the power she needed will give her everything she wanted and more. Maleficent gazed upon it as she yearned for it to finally be activated. Patients though, patient was her only ally here. The princesses had not been gathered yet, there was still one more out there, missing, a final piece of the puzzle.

Already she had her legions of Heartless search the worlds, destroying everything in there way. While some worlds Keyholes remained locked the others were still ready to be consumed by darkness. With her allies scattered it was just her now in the Castle.

"Isn't it beautiful my pet" Maleficent said to her pet Diablo petting her, "It seems to have been years in the making but now the tide is finally turning to our side. Perhaps the Keyblade Master appearance is a symbol that the clash between light and darkness is finally if quickly...coming into fruition"

Diabloe just cawed.

"Indeed, the boy is gaining more knowledge and power, but we've been at this for years, and he is still young. Nothing like the supposed masters of legend, or the master...I myself met"

It seemed like so long ago she was given the answers of the greater world. Knowing that her dark power was only something smaller compared to what lied there beyond. Soon that power would be hers for the taking and nothing would stop her. Not the Princesses, not the Anti-Heartless Resistance, no even the Keyblade Master Sora.

Sora

A small boy who was friends with perhaps her greatest asset in her conquest.

Riku would fall to darkness eventually, it would only be a matter of time, sooner or later, whether or not it would be by her hand, he would fall. A seeker of darkness he would become as she was, as the others were. As so was the one who revealed to her the truth.

The one...Who made her understand.

-000-

A Genie's lamp.

Riku's prize for going to Agrabah. It was definitely worth it, though he did feel bad for Sora, he did seem to care about that princess. But it would be a sacrifice worthy to have something like this. Three wishes, a way to find Kairi, and perhaps gain a bit more power in order to protect his friends from what could await them in the outside world.

When it was all said and done, Sora would have to appreciate all the hard work he was putting into keeping him safe. Far more work than those two idiots Donald and Goofy were putting into it. There bumblings had probably almost cost Sora his life on multiple occasions.

"Enjoying the spoils" Riku turned around to see Maleficent appearing in a nearby mirror inside his cabin smirking.

"Yeah," Riku sneered, "You aren't getting Jafar back by the way"

"Believe me, it is no large loss"

Riku turned facing Maleficent now, "Be happy I'm a good actor, but I'm getting tired of pulling Sora along. I want Kairi and then I'm out of here"

"Of course, of course," Maleficent said, "I just hope your friend appreciates everything you've been doing for him".

"He will. Trust me".

Maleficent chuckled, "Will see child...Will see…"

Riku sneered, Sora would understand, he just need a good time to tell him and explain. Once he had complete control of the situation, he would explain everything. Yes. Sora would have to understand that everything he was doing was for the betterment of his friends, nothing more. It would make absolute sense.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The door to his room opened as Sora entered the room. Quickly Riku rushed to wear he kept the lamp and put it behind his back before putting it underneath his bed to hide it. He wanted to tell Sora about it...Just not yet.

"Hey," Riku said, seeing Sora seemed a bit down.

"Hey"

Sora walked over the bed rubbing his head, "Well...Agrabah was a disaster"

"Are you still mopping about that?" Riku asked.

"How can I not!" Sora said looking exasperated, "We lost Jasmine, who knows what Maleficent is doing to her right now ...So far I've been nothing but a really sucky Keyblade Master"

Riku frowned, "Well...No one asked you to be a Keyblade Master Sora, you aren't responsible for anything they're doing"

"But I'm a Keyblade Master now, I kinda have that responsibility"

"No, your only responsibility is finding Kairi, which I'm helping you with, so we can get on and see the worlds like we always wanted. All of this...It's not important, they are just using you at this point".

Sora seemed taken aback, "Using me? Come on Riku, Donald and Goofy want me to find there King, but they aren't using me. There my friends too, they've been nothing but nice and sweet since I've met them. Okay Donald was a little skeptical and probably still is, and he's cranky. But apart from that, they've been good friends"

Riku frowned. It seemed that Sora was caring more and more about his other friends them him and Kairi. He couldn't let Sora get distracted with such things. Only he and Kairi should matter. Nothing else.

"Come on Sora…" Riku took Sora's hand looking into his big blue eyes, "Trust me, I'll take care of everything"

"Don't put everything on yourself Riku" Sora smiled, "I can handle myself too you know, I mean, I've been doing it for a while now"

Riku flinched, "Y-Yeah, I know...But I still want to help"

"I know" Sora chuckled sitting back up, "Come on, let's get back to the main deck, I'm sure Donald and Goofy are doing something funny"

Riku chuckled nervously "Yeah...Funny" frowning he got up and followed along.

He could care less about Donald and Goofy right now.

-000-

As the entered the main deck Riku saw Goofy talking to his son Max on the screen. Sora had told him about them. A Father son relationship that actually was actually healthy.

"Oh come on," Max yelled, "Two kids now, how come you have two and I can't come"

Goofy calmed him, "now now Max Riku is Sora's best friend we couldn't not let him come along, especially after promising to find him and Kairi"

"Alright dad," Max gave in leaning back in his chair, "Well….Take care please, stay safe"

"We will Maxie, don't worry about it"

The screen went off as it was replaced with a window of infinite space. Various rocks and stars passed them buy as they had normally done so each time they traveled. Riku was at first captivated by it just like Sora was, but quickly it got old for him. Things tended to get old for him, but the euphoria of travel wasn't clicking with him as much as it had for Sora. It was like his mind was always somewhere else, though what he did not know.

Donald entered the room now, taking the drivers seat.

"Morning Donald, been keeping the ship steady" Goofy said.

Donald yawned, "Yeah, yeah yeah…"

Suddenly one of the buttons turned red, Chip and Dale scattered towards it and monitored the screen.

"Hey look, it's a message from Traverse Town" Dale said.

Chip pushed a button, "Let's see who it is".

"Hey kids, I'm down here still in H.Q. Scrooge's tech is really good, didn't know he was such a wiz at this stuff., at least when Launchpad ain't touching-

KABOOM!

Cid flinched to look around with a annoyed grunt. Large amount of smoke began churning from the back of the screen.

"I'm, ok." Launchpad called out from a distance.

Sora chuckled as Donald just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh brother"

"Alright, alright! Now we got word from the grapevine about a string of kidnappings, not just your Alice and Jasmine. Apparently, it happened in a few worlds before they got sent away. Been happening for a while too, and sadly that's normally followed by the world going bye,bye. We don't have the names yet but we've been working on it but getting spies to other worlds is becoming hard and Merlin's magic and Phineas and Ferb Proto-Gummi's normally just don't cut it."

"How long?" Sora asked looking curious.

"I don't know. Rumor says around two years tops, hard to believe we are just picking up on it now. This must be a top secret Heartless project, otherwise most of our agents have not been able to find diddly squat."

"Two years?!" Sora looked shocked, that was a long time.

"Yeah, things have escalated since then. More worlds have been going out, my guess is that whatever Maleficent is planning it's nearing endgame." Cid took a deep sigh. "Leon's been stressing about it a lot recently. Not only do we have dang domestic issues like Stan's and Scrooge's escalating business war, but now this. Course, last week that Doofenshmirtz fella tried to make one of those inators thing that would get rid of the letter Q. Don't ask why, had something to do with a stupid backstory involving his father making him a garden gnome, it's weird and stupid if you asked me. Also, Yuffie's being trying to step up on the day to day work here but she's still not that good at leadership yet. Aerith is pretty much the only one keeping her head if you ask me."

"Oh, Uncle Scrooge, why?" Donald sighed "He's gonna be the death of me I know it."

"Believe me, Leon has more trouble with Stan Pines then he does your Uncle" Cid replied, "Granted he could learn to pay a bit more"

"Yeah, I know" Donald sighed.

Sora sat back in the chair with a deep sigh. The news of the princess was not what he wanted to hear right now "Man, things are really getting bad, and the more time it takes to find the King the worse things seem to be getting better."

"Makes me wonder what the King was looking for when he left." Goofy asked scratching his chin. "He must have known something was going up."

"Some King, he didn't tell you anything useful." Riku muttered under his breath as he sat down next to Sora. "He just left you guys without any warning, pretty crummy king if you ask me."

"Hey! Our King knows what he's doing!" Donald yelled looking insulted.

"Well he definitely went to Agrabah and Wonderland, and that's were Alice and Jasmine were. Maybe there is a connection?" Goofy suggested.

"Wouldn't be surprised if your King knows more about what's going on there than I do. From what Leon said he's definitely a character..." Cid replied taking another chomp on his tooth pick. "Also, you guys locking Keyholes?"

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Good, more Keyholes mean less worlds can get destroyed. Means less people here and less nuisances for me to handle, especially since the Heartless seem to have increased their rampage"

Sora gulped. "Increased?"

"Yeah, word has it now the Heartless are doubling there attacks on the worlds. They must be getting closer to whatever there penultimate goal is. Whatever it is they are getting bolder and, according to some of our agents, bigger!"

"Bigger?!" Sora eyes widened.

"Yeah, they are growing in all shapes and sizes." Cid replied taking another bit of his toothpick. "Phineas and Ferb have been trying to make a way to block them from getting Keyholes or somehow forcing them to flee whenever they get near one-if we find it first."

"How does that work?"

Cid sighed. "Toffee's research when he had the big old Heartless-Sure it's a bit ambiguous, but the only person who knows more about the Heart is Ansem, and we don't have much of his stuff sadly. Our guess is that old Maleficent has it."

Riku eyes narrowed. "You guys seem to be vastly outnumbered, doesn't seem like you have much hope if you ask me."

"Well, yeah, but we gotta keep trying, still have our ace in the hole with Sora. So long as we got the Key on our side, there is still a chance. At least, that what Leon says anyway. Personally, I think it's a load of bull and we should be making giant weapons that can take down the Heartless homebase with a single blast!"

"We get it Cid," Sora tried to sound confident, yet a underlying fear still lingered on his face. "I'm not that much of a hope though that last part does seem a bit violent.."

"Point being, just keep doing what you've been doing, at the end of the day you are the Keyblade master! A kid….Keyblade-Master…." Cid realized that his negativity was showing and beamed before waving - "Cid out!"

"Keyblade Master, indeed." Sora muttered to himself.

Riku snickered. "Good to see you haven't gone completely egotistical on me yet."

"Hey, I hate my job just like anyone else!"

"Hey! Don't frown, we need the fuel!" Chip shouted.

"Sorry!" Sora smiled widened.

Donald went back to piloting as for Goofy and Riku both looked at Sora as he gazed out the window, his eyes darting at the twinkling stars around him. Gummi Space could sure be a sight to behold. So many stars, each a world. The ship became relatively calm and relaxing as they spread through the vast void that was space, only every now and again having to avoid a field of asteroids or whatever large objects headed there way.

"Hey Sora, keep smiling, we need the smiles to keep this thing afloat." Chip said checking the engine gage.

"Oops, Sorry." Sora said giving a big grin.

Jiminy got out from Sora's pocket as began leaning near the window and began to write on his journal.

Riku looked at the other crew still unsure of what to make of them. He didn't trust them, yet didn't think they were any threat. If anything, he thought they were a pair of blithering morons, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Yet something about Goofy though made Riku wondered, the way he looked at Sora, almost- parental.

"So….uh….." Goofy tried to think of something to say breaking the silence. "Sora, you know we've never really asked, how long have you and Riku known each other?"

Sora looked at Goofy surprised, have they really not had time to sit down and just talk since they left Traverse Town? Thinking back, they really didn't. It was always action and adventure. They hardly had time to sit down and really talk, as a team.

Smiling Sora took a deep breath. "We've known each other for 10 years."

"Our dads worked together, we met that way." Riku muttered instantly. "Well, more like my dad was his boss, but it tended to meet around at the office, until Sora decided to come and talk to me that one day outta the blue."

"I was bored." Sora defended himself. "Besides, best decision I've made in my life since then we became best friends."

"More like you didn't leave me alone."

"So, what's your deal?" He pointed to Donald and Goofy. "How exactly do a Duck and a Dog fly a spaceship with two teens."

"Riku!" Sora hissed looking at his friend, he didn't need to be so rude. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay." Goofy thankfully didn't seem bothered. "Well, I'm the King's Captain of the Guard, loyal to King and World! That's my job, and I've been friends with him for a long time, even before he was king."

"And I'm the King's Grand Wizard!" Donald said with pride. "Same like Goofy, I've known the king for years, he's my best friend."

"Magic hug." Riku put his leg up against the wall. "Some magic you've shown, nothing but a few specks of lighting and nonsense."

Donald huffed. "Hey, we're great warriors!"

"And Sora's gonna be the best of us one day." Goofy said, giving him a big smile.

Sora blushed. "I won't ...I mean ...I've never been that good."

"Take it from me, he hasn't." Riku snickered. "Now me on the other hand...Won my first sparring match when I was still in diapers."

"Did not!" Sora said, giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "And I have beaten you a few times."

"Hardly."

"I did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

Riku grabbed Sora putting him in a headlock and started giving him a nuggie. The two boys began rough housing a bit, and laughing.

"Okay ...Back hurts." Sora muttered getting out of the headlock. "Ouch…..Oh boy, i'm gonna be feeling that for a week."

Riku let go allowing Sora to stretch. "You were always a little shrimp."

"Am not, Kairi never thought so."

Soon the excitement in the ship died down again. Nothing appeared but constant empty sky as far as the eye could see. Again everyone was getting bored. Yet the quiet did allow for Sora to indulge in one thing he liked doing. Napping. If there was one thing Sora loved to do more than eat it was nap, and when he did it took quite a lot to wake him up.

Now it was just Riku, Donald and Goofy who were awake now. The white haired boy looked at Sora as he avoided eye contact with the King's loyal friends. Both did the same although Goofy kept looking up trying to make some eye contact. Finally the Captain of the Guard spoke, getting tired of the quiet.

"You sure do care about Sora, don't ya?." Goofy said, kindly.

Riku grunted. "Of course I do, he's practically my brother, I'd do anything for him!" Gently he ruffled his hair a bit.

"Why are you so protective?" Donald asked.

"Because!" Riku said angrily, before calming down. "He told you his dad died right?"

Both nodded.

"Sora was devastated that day ...So was his mother. I was really his only comfort, oh sure they had each other to grieve but ...Well, Sora was always a bit sensitive, I needed to be his rock ...And he's been good to me, I owed him that."

Goofy sniffed. "Gawrsh, that's so sad."

"Yeah." Donald said trying to hold back his sadness.

"So that's what I've been doing...Making sure Sora stays safe, and I don't care what I have to do to make sure he is." His mood darkened a bit.

Riku, again felt that twinge of jealousy, even if Sora had that one hint of tragedy Sora's life was still better than his own. Always managing to find the bright side of life, and having those around him, while he Riku had to suffer the brunt and responsibility of trying to be everyone's emotional rock. Again Riku could feel his fist clench, why did Sora seem to get everything in life so easily?

"What about your parents?" Goofy asked causing Riku to wake up from his thoughts..

Riku scoffed. "What about them?"

"Well...Don't you miss them? I'm sure they would be worried."

"No." Riku said rather bluntly. "Trust me ...You don't wanna know my parents ...Believeme!"

Donald and Goofy seemed taken aback. They knew Riku and Sora's worlds were definitely different from their own world. Disney World was a lot more cheerful than even some of the places they had visited since they department. Traverse Town being a prime example, so they weren't used to the idea of bad parents. Both of them especially being good parental figures of their own right. The notion of bad parents seemed almost alien to them, scary even.

"Why were they so bad?" Goofy asked, sitting down.

Riku rolled his eyes, becoming quite uncomfortable. "Where to start, cold, distant ...Always so ...So focused on a tiny bubble of a much larger world. I'm living the dream, I'm traveling the world, not stuck on a puny island. You may think Destiny Island is great but it's not...It's a prison...surrounded by water."

Both companions grimace at one another.

"But it's your home." Donald suggested.

"My home is with my friends, a place is not a home."

Goofy scratched his chin. "Well, I guess you have a point. I consider anywhere where Max is my home."

Riku looked surprised, Donald did as well. Goofy was so loyal to the King and the Castle and to his world, that this statement came as a surprise, yet the old Goof was wiser than most gave him credit for, and it appeared it was going to be a moment that showed this wisdom. Yet, the old Goof seemed quite content with his statement as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I might wanna go back to Disney Castle, and I would hate that my world was destroyed by the Heartless." Goofy spoke, everyone listening in with intent. "But so long as I got my boy...Donald...The King ...Queen Minnie...and my other friends...Then, I'd be home. Granted, I miss my bed and my prized collection of trading cards, but I'd be home. So, I get it."

Again, Riku looked shocked, he sat down next to the two looking at them observantly before giving them both a brief smile, he really didn't expect anyone to understand let alone someone named Goofy.. "T-Thanks….I'm glad you understand and I hope you know whatever I do...It's for Sora."

"We know." Goofy said, Donald though remained more skeptical."You gotta help your friend."

"Yeah ...help."

Inside something Riku's heart burned, a sickening sensation almost, it repulsed him. These two were so drenched in light, he could practically feel it burn onto his skin. Though he would never say this out loud, it was a feeling he had around both his friends back home, especially with Kairi. Her light burned the brightest upon him, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was the reason why he had never been as close to her compared to Sora. Yet why did he care, whether or not something was light or dark? What mattered was protecting Sora and Kairi, and if darkness was the best way to go, so be it. Yet still he could not help but feel a bit repulsed by such light, as if they were alien to him.

Tired of sitting Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Hey ...Ugh, are we there yet?" Sora muttered wiping of the drool from his face.

"Wanna spar?" Riku asked bluntly.

Sora took a moment to comprehend what he said before nodding. "Y-Yeah, of course."

Sora lead Riku to the ships personal training area, and took out one of the training swords holding it out to Riku but he declined holding his own sword instead. Sora gulped looking at it nervously, it was quite a sharp and dangerous object.

"Uh are you sure we should-"

"Use your Keyblade." Riku said smirking.

Sora shook his head. "You know it has a mind of it's own and doesn't always-"

Suddenly the Keyblade appeared just as he was about to finish his sentence, Sora sighed and he glared back at his weapon. Of course it would come just when he least wanted it too, but it didn't matter at this point. Riku took his battle stance, Sora took his own defensive position.

"Ok…." Sora took a deep breath. "On three...One….

Riku jumped into the air and clashed causing Sora to jump and dodge.

"Enemies aren't going to wait to attack you, Sora!" Riku said as he began his assault on him clashing his blade against him.

Sora never saw Riku go this far before, quickly he tried to dodge as best he could, but Sora wasn't always quick enough, but he was swift to dodge and get out of the way as Riku chased him around the room. It seemed that he had gotten stronger in the way of the sword since last they had spared back home on the Island.

"You can't afford to be weak Sora, you have to be strong, only the powerful are going to win!" Riku yelled.

Sora held back. "That seems a bit harsh."

"That's life Sora, life is harsh, I'm not always going to be around to protect you, sometimes you have to rely on just yourself."

Sora yanked back to get some space in between them. "That-that just doesn't seem right Riku...Seems rather dark."

"Again, life is dark!" Riku said slashing again only to be blocked. "Life is dark, and it's about strength."

The two boys had at it for several minutes, Riku constantly on the attack as Sora tried to dodge. It was only a matter of which one would wear down first. Sora had a long nap but Riku always had a lot of stamina towards him that allowed him to press on his multiple attacks several times. They kept at it again and again not even noticing that now they had a visitor come in from the other room.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled causing both boys to stop and take notice. "Are you trying to kill each other?!"

Riku looked at Sora and dislodged his sword. "Whatever."

"Riku?" Sora blinked unsure what was going on. "That was strange."

"What's wrong with him?" Donald asked.

"I don't know-" Sora shrugged. "He gets a little intense whenever we fight, even when we were kids he always wanted to make sure he won. Said it was important for him to be the best and the strongest. Though this seemed a lot more intense than I've ever seen him before. Maybe the trip is starting to get to him, we have been out for a while."

"Well we don't have another world to go to yet and according to our maps-"

The moment of reflection ended quickly as a loud roar came from outside. Sora instantly ran to the main deck to look outside. Out the window, he saw something massive approach, something large, black and grey.

Jiminy Cricket eyes widened in shock. "Monstro!"

"What?"

"Monstro! A whale….A whale of a whale! From my world."

Donald quickly began making emergency maneuvers, but it was to late, they already were taken in by the suction of the whale, it's large teeth overtaking them before closing its mouth covering them in it's darkness.

The Gummi Ship had become food, and the hero's inside, salt on the meal.


	33. Little Wooden Head made of Pines

Little Wooden Head made of Pines

"Ugh, this is becoming a pattern." Sora felt his body bruise, a normal occurrence now a days, as he felt his senses start to come to him.

Again unconscious and again Sora was lying on the ground, groaning as he began to wake up and try to wake up. He felt something sticky lying beneath him as he moved up hearing nothing but the sound of water dripping all around him.

"Where am I?" He groaned as he began to stand up, "Everything feels wet and sticky".

Suddenly the smell of rotting fish filled the air, a gooey sensation tingled on his knees. Sora's eyes began to come too like they always did. This pattern of falling and waking up in the middle of nowhere was really starting to irritate him. He was surprised that he hadn't broken anything during this whole trip apart from a few bruises and cuts along the way. Blinking a few times he took a moment before he started to sit up, making sure nothing was broken before fully standing.

"What happened?" He asked himself as the strange sounds continued to echo all around him. "Donald? Goofy?"

Getting up, he saw a large chasm of red essence, no, it was a flesh red essence. Small drops of water echoed all around him, like the sound of a faucet that haven't been fully turned off. Turning around, Sora jumped back at the sight of sharp teeth patrodding in front of him, upon closer examination he realized that they weren't in any cave, but in the mouth, the mouth of the whale that had gobbled them up just a few moments prior. Then it hit him….

"Monstro." He muttered, looking around the place, shocked by the sheer size of the whales inner workings. "I must be inside him-Wait-I-I'm inside a whale's stomach!"

Jiminy got out from Sora's pocket looking a bit disheveled. "Oh my, what's going on here?"

"I think we are inside the whale."

"Monstro!" Jiminy looked panic stricken. "So he is as large as the rumors say, this is definitely going in the journal."

Turning to his side he saw Riku, Donald and Goofy still unconscious, lying down on the gums of the monstrous whale that now entrapped them. Quickly, he ran towards them making sure they were all still breathing, shaking them violently to get them to move.

"Guys! Guys! Get up!" Sora said, voice in a panic shaking Riku on the shoulder.

"W-What happened this time?" Donald muttered, shaking his feathers of water. "Ugh, what is this stuff?"

Goofy got up and looked around his eyes still rolling in sockets from the impact of the fall. "We're inside his stomach. Garsh, didn't know I was that tasty".

"Yeah, I got that idea." Sora muttered as he looked at some of the gastric intestines. "At least it's not completely stinky."

Riku groaned as he rose, stretching his back and getting all the muscles to unwind. An annoyed expression plastered on his face as he viewed his surroundings. The last thing he wanted right now was to be the lunch of some over-bloated whale.

"Riku! You ok?" Sora asked as he helped his friend get up.

"Yeah, I'm all wet though." He muttered trying to dry off his jacket. "I don't think this is just water either."

"Chip! Dale! Everything ok?!" Goofy called.

The two chipmunks got up and looked at the ship. "We'll need a few hours to make sure she's okay, but we won't be able to get out so long as the whale's mouth is closed."

Sora looked at the ship it was a bit dented, but it still seems pretty well intact, the fact that they managed to get the entire thing inside the whale was completely surprising. This whale upon closer inspection on the inside was massive. Large enough perhaps to fit in a small village or town, large wreckage of ships long gone scattered his stomach and throat. So much history packed inside one creaturer, Sora could only wonder what his origins was.

"_HELLO DOWN THERE_!" A familiar high pitched voice called out from the distance.

From the higher pillars, the familiar looking sight of a walking talking puppet waved at them from afar. Sora took a moment to get a better look, before realizing he was saw a pair of familiar looking big eyed brown haired twins. His eyes widened as he gave a big grin.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald said, taking several seconds before realizing what he said. "Pinocchio!"

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy popped out of his pocket, looking shocked. "Pinoch! It is you!"

Sora waved at the two of them frantically. "Hey guys! Down here!"

"Sora?" Mabel said looking down, shocked to see her spiky haired friend waving back at her. "And Riku- hello future husband!"

"Oh great, both of them." Riku muttered under his breath.

Dipper Pines appeared along with his sister Mabel, both twins looked shocked yet happy to see Sora and company down in the Monstro;s mouth. Mabel was holding a handheld camera pointing it right at Dipper, who was speaking into it ignoring the fact that his sister was completely ignoring him at this point, focused on Riku and Sora .

"And now we find ourselves looking into debris that this enormous beast has eaten. Why did he eat it you ask? Well I have many theories on the matter stretching from its origins to it's…..Mabel, focus on me not whatever you are-"

"Dipper, Mabel, down here guys!" Sora called out, surprise getting the better of him, Dipper looked shocked. "What are you ...? Why are you ...?"

"Grunkle Stan is on the main boat!" Mabel called out, "Follow us!"

"Mabel, maybe we should explain?" Mabel put a finger over Dipper mouth.

"No time, get them to the main boat first explain later."

Mabel ran off.

"What's going on?" Goofy wondered scratching his head.

"Let's follow them." Sora replied.

Through the large wreckage of sunken ships, Sora and company managed to swim and climb their way to a large intact sail boat in the center of the wooden graveyard. Sora was amazed that a single whale could swallow such large ships whole, but remembering what he saw from the outside the more it started to make a lot more sense. As he continued to look around, Sora saw on board one of the large more intact ships the familiar wrinkled face of Grunkle Stan standing on edge with a fishing rod in hand as he sat there with an annoyed expression, holding tight onto a video camera in his right arm. Sitting next to him was another wrinkled face, this one far kinder looking than Stan's. His hair was white along with his mustache, a pair of thin veiled glasses covered his eyes, and his clothes were that of a craftsman.

"Father! Look!" Pinocchio said running up to the old man.

Jiminy popped out from Sora's pocket in surprise. "Father?" He looked at the old man in shock. "Gepetto!"

Sora turned to see a elderly looking man with white hair and mustache wearing a white shirt and long overall brown pants. He was a bit hunched over but his glasses gave him a kindly impression. Pinocchio held him by the hand as he walked him towards them.

"You know him?" Donald asked looking at Jiminy who was sitting on Sora's shoulder.

Jiminy nodded. "Gepetto is Pinocchio's father, he made him from wood a long time ago."

"Really?" Riku said giving the old man a skeptical look. "How does a puppet have a father, let alone one that's alive?"

"Well I made him, didn't I?" Gepetto said. "Carved him from the wood I found in the forest, and when the Blue Fairy gave him life, well ...He became my little wooden boy ever since."

Mabel sniffed. "It's such a beautiful story. I think I'm gonna cry...Yep, here come the water works" She let out a loud whale that drenched Dipper in her fountain of tears.

"Okay, but why are you three here?" Riku pointed to Stan, Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper looked embarrassed drying off from Mabel's flood. "Oh that...well ...See, uh…...How do I explain…."

"Stan stole something that Scrooge was going to use for some special device and Pinocchio got a hold of it, and poof….here we are!" Mabel blurted out returning to normal. "And learned the important lesson on why stealing is wrong."

"It wasn't stealing it was corporate espionage." Stan replied defensively. "Which is totally legal ...I think?"

"No it's not!" Dipper replied angrily. "Corporate espionage has no rules, that's why it's called espionage, it's secret, people aren't really supposed to be doing it!"

"It's in the constitution kid." Stan retorted.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What constitution? We live in a town that's manifested through magic, it doesn't have a constitution...It has ...Whatever Leon says. In a way it's a one man dictatorship, which honestly isn't any better in the grand scheme of things"

"Fine, a dictatorship then, whatever!" Stan grumbled, he turned to Riku and Sora. "I'm telling you kids, everyone's against the small guy and ducks run the economy..."

"Okay, okay, none of that matters right now, just-just how-what exactly brought you here?" Sora interjected tired of Stan and Dippers back and forth.

"Thank you, Sora." Jiminy grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"This." Dipper pulled out a green block and handed it to Sora. "Do you know what it is, since Scrooge made it maybe you guys could tell us something we don't. Even though we probably shouldn't have stolen in it in the first place-STAN!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ...The Constitution kid! The constitution!"

"We don't-" Dipper let out a loud groan before looking back at Sora and the others. "Just tell us, Sora before I scream."

"It's a Gummi." Donald took the block and examined it. "You stole Uncle Scrooge's Gummi block?!"

"Hey, if that duck is getting good merch, I wanna be ahead of the curve! It's good business, even if I don't really know what any of this does."

"Point being!" Dipper stopped him before he went into a tirade. "Pinocchio took the Gummi block -that Stan stole- it started to glow and then we ended up inside...whatever this is."

"Monstro." Gepetto corrected. "The whale."

"Wonder why?" Goofy said looking around. "Strange place to take a person."

"Well, first thing me and Pinocchio were playing with Bear-O, my adorable Puppet Bear companion."

Mabel pulled out from behind her a horrible looking stuffed bear. One of its eyes was sticking out and the left arm was about to fall off any second. Sora and the others jumped back, all disgusted by how horrible it looked. How Mabel could see anything good in the abomination of a stuffed animal was beyond anyone.

Dipper sighed trying to shove the bear away as quickly as possible. "No one likes Bear-O Mabel, everyone hates him. He's weird, he's creepy he's just ...ugh...a crime against puppets ...Put him a way."

"Pfft, please! Everyone loves Bear-O." Mabel said giving the big stuffed animal hug.

"I can think of some people who don't." Dipper grunted.

Instantly Riku raises his hand, as Sora blushes not wanting to get into the argument. Both boys hated the bear instantly.

"Anyway…." Goofy interrupted changing the subject. "Why did you end up here though?"

Pinocchio chuckled. "Well I was thinking of father when I took it, he made a lot of puppets and cool toys back home, guess I started to miss him. But I guess it worked since now here I am with you father!"

Gepetto lifted Pinocchio and put him on his knee. "You shouldn't have taken it without asking…." He scolded only to embrace him in a hug. "But I'm glad we are back together. "

Pinocchio hugged his father tightly, he was happier than he has ever been to once again be reunited with his family. Sora wanted to hold back a tear, hoping to one day do the same with his own mother, and in some cases his own father, he missed them both dearly now. Riku on the other just turned away, looking emotionally distant from the scene, arms folded, family to him was nothing more than something that got in the way and crushed dreams.

Mabel sniffed, this time wiping a small tear from her eye at the sight of a family reunited. "Again...so beautiful."

"Please no more crying" Dipper muttered holding out an umbrella for protection

"Eh, I don't know, could have used a few more dames." Stan grumbled. "And explosions, that's always makes for a good story in my book"

"Nothing like seeing a father and son reunited." Goofy said wiping his nose. "I'm gonna call Max once we are safe."

Jiminy agreed. "Yep, I most certainly agree."

"I'm glad to know Pinocchio has made good friends." Gepetto said as beamed at Sora and his friends. "He needs good influences in his life if he's going to be a real boy one day."

"Yep….He's my latest in a bunch of new friends I have." Mabel said with a cheer. "He's been so much fun to have around, we dance, sing, talk about all the fun gossip , and I've been teaching him to live life to the fullest!"

Stan nodded, "Yep, and I've been a good caretaker teaching him life lessons"

"You've mostly just taken him to help keep look out wherever you go vandalize Scrooge's…."

"Shut up boy"

"I'm sorry you are now stuck here." Gepetto sighed. "I don't know how long I've been here myself."

"You shouldn't have taken that Gummi without asking!" Dipper accused Stan, ending the moment of peace.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Point is we are stuck here...and looks like the spiky boys are too. Personally, I say we eat the old man once we run out of food."

"We aren't resorting to cannibalism!" Dipper yelled.

"Of course we won't." Stan laughed nervously before leaning towards Mabel to speak in a hushed whisper. "We eat the boy first."

"Our ship…" Sora interrupted tired of arguing. "We can get you outta here…..Once we uh...figure out to get the whale to open his mouth."

"So we're stuck here in the meantime." Stan replied focusing back on his fishing.

As Stan fished, Sora looked around the small ship and saw just how it had been converted into what amounted to nothing more than a small cabin. A nice bed was lined against the wall, nothing too fancy, with a pillow and covers to keep warm. On one of the stools, a tiny fish bowl stood as a golden fish, female by the looks of it. It blushes and twirls it's tale fluttering its eyes a bit at him almost flirtatious like.

Despite being inside a whale, it did have a look of comfort to it, though Sora suspected that was now because of the large crowd that was gathered around them. Friends and family all together, it reminded him why he was going on this quest in the first place, to find those who mattered.

"Cleo!" Pinocchio walks up to the fish beaming. "Oh Cleo, I missed you!"

"Meow." Down behind Sora's leg, he could feel soft fur rub up against the edge of his knee. Below him, a tiny black and white cat cuddles near him, pouring as it rubs it's cheek against Sora's shoe. It was probably the most adorable thing he ever saw, he couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Figaro." Pinocchio says.

Gently, Sora picked up the cat to pet it smiling. "Hey there little guy ...You're cute...I used to have a cat just like you when I was younger."

"Yeah...Used to hate me." Riku muttered under his breath

"Wow, seems like the whole gang's all here." Jiminy said as he looked around the boat.

Sora closed his eyes and smiled as he gently pet the cat, thinking back to his younger years when he and Shiro would cuddle up together in the living room back home. The peace and calm they had together, it what he missed the most about home. Gepetto got behind him to scratch the back of Figaro's ear.

"You seem like a nice boy." Gepetto replied smiling

"Oh, thanks. I hope we can help." Sora replied.

Gepetto let out a sad sigh. "I've been here for a while now, when my home got taken by those nasty creatures, I ended down here. Lucky, I was able to survive when I did. Now that I have my son and family back, that's all that matters.."

Sora nodded, even noticing Stan give a small shift from the boats edge, perhaps a sign of the old grifters own love for his family.

"I do hope Pinocchio has been a good boy in my absence, you all seem to know him quite well."

"Oh yeah, he's great!" Mabel said in her usual peppy voice. "I've been showing him all around town, and we've played a game...danced, sing all that."

"Mabel loves the idea of talking puppets." Dipper whispered to Riku. "She had a thing once for a puppet guy, and then I became a puppet one time-It was weird, but long story short guess she never completely got over her thing for puppets."

"I can tell." Riku muttered

"Granted, it was better than that one time she fell for a merman and I'm like-"

"I get the picture!" Riku grumbled causing Dipper to go quiet, his face forming the look of. "_How do you date a merman?"_

Sora and the others continued talking about what was goings on and their adventures they had so far. Dipper told them about his latest ideas he had about fighting Heartless that nearly always got shot down by Leon or Yuffie. Mabel told them about the wild things they had found while exploring the town, including a large mansion filled with Dalmatian puppies, 101 Dalmation puppies to be precise. They spoke of Stan's attempts to get more into "Keyblade Merchandise" much to Sora's dismay and embarrassment, the last thing he wanted was to be considered more of a star than he already was back at Traverse Town.

"Hey, the idea for Sora pillows are great! They'll fly off the shelves, especially with the ladies." Stan said giving the kid a wink.

Sora blushed. "Well uh ...I don't think I want..."

"Ignore him." Mabel said as she sat close up to Riku. "Good to see _you _are doing ok!"

Sora continued to tell them what happened at Agrabah, and their first official run in with Maleficent. The twins looked shocked to hear of such an event and how the Princess was captured.

"Fascinating." Dipper muttered taking a mental note. "Wish I had my journal on hand."

"Princesses? But who are these princesses?! What if I'm a princess?!" Mabel eyes widened with excitement as she grabbed Dipper by the collar. "I could be a Princess, Dipper! I'd have servants to do my every beck and call and an army of pig warriors to conquer the world! Mabel...Princess of Pigs"

"Princess of crazy, maybe." Dipper grumbled. "Trust me Mabel, I think we'd know ...Would we?"

Sora shrugged. "So yeah-that's been what's been happening." sighing he leaning back against the boat. "And now we're here, and now we're trapped."

"Ah it's not that bad, being good at keeping the fun going with songs and dances." Mabel explained.

"More songs!" Riku groaned. "_Just what I need right now_."

"Ah songs….I do enjoy a good diddy…" Going into the drawer Gepetto pulled out what seems to be a mechanical music box. "This one plays a tune I created myself ...Now if you don't mind ...music professor."

He clicked the little music box as a tiny ditty began to play, Pinocchio got up and began to dance to it, joining his father in the song as he began to sing.

_Little wooden head go play your part_

_Bring a little joy to every heart_

_Little do you know and yet it's true_

_That I'm mighty proud of you_

_Little wooden feet and best of all_

_Little wooden seat in case you fall_

Pinocchio accidently fell yet got back up instantly and continued. "Oh, how graceful."

_My little wooden head_

The tune was incredibly enchanting to say the least, everyone with the exception of Stan and Riku seemed to be taken in by it. Mabel especially wanted to get in on the action and decided to join the with her unique dancing style, Dipper choosing to lean back and just clap along. Sora was quite enjoying the song himself, definitely a calmer to the fact they were stuck in a giant whale. Seeing everyone just being carefree, it was a nice sight.

_Happy little chap with a feather in your cap_

_Though they made you of wood you never give a rap_

_Always doing good as a little puppet should_

_Chasing each gloomy day away_

"Sora join in!" Mabel begged

"No, no I…."

Too late, Mabel pushed Sora in as the two began to dance with one another. It was cute, Pinocchio danced in the center. Just like in Wonderland, Sora was already taken in by the merriment. It was a nice distraction, not having to deal with the fact he was trapped in a whale. He joined in the dance with Mabel, clapping his hands and giving his legs a fun kick as he got into the groove.

Mabel wasn't such a bad dancer herself.

"Join us, Dipper." Mabel gave her brother no chance to respond as well as he made him join in.

" Mabel, I don't-"

"Come on, Dipper, dance!" She whined.

Dipper sighed and slowly began to dance along with the song, it took him awhile but the more he got it the more he started to enjoy himself. Only Riku sat back and rolled his eyes, clearly not interested in any of what was going on.

Now all of them were dancing around to the tune, Sora was quickly getting into the beat. Dipper on the other was stumbling a bit, yet Mabel was keeping him on his feet.

_Little wooden head with eyes that shine_

_Little wooden head that's made of pine_

_In a weary world you do your share_

_Spreading laughter everywhere_

_Little wooden feet and best of all_

_Little wooden seat in case you fall_

_Never let a single tear shed_

_My little wooden head_

As Dipper danced, he noticed Riku look around and begin to sneak out, he had a very suspicious look on his face as he climbed down the boat's ladder.

_Little wooden head go play your part_

_Bring a little joy to every heart_

_Little do you know and yet it's true_

_That I'm mighty proud of you_

_Little wooden feet and best of all_

_Little wooden seat in case you fall_

_Never let a single tear shed_

_My little wooden head_

The party went on, but as Sora and Mabel continued to dance he was unaware that both Riku and Dipper had left the boat.


	34. Deception in Darkness

Deception in Darkness

Riku went through one of the whale's open throat glands, although he personally could care less where he was. All that mattered was that finally he had what he was waiting for. The lamp signaled him, Jafar had returned, finally he mission to save Kairi would be over, then he could be rid of the horrid genie, and Maleficent, allowing him Sora and Kairi to be free once and for all. Though perhaps, keeping a genie around for two more wishes could prove useful in the future.

He was also just tired of watching Sora goof off with friends that he couldn't stand it! Here Riku was doing everything he could to find Kairi and instead and Sora was busy indulging himself with people he had only met just a few months ago. It disgusted him, even if he liked the Pines boy.

"Sora, you are such an idiot sometimes." Riku grumbled as he made sure to find a safe space somewhere in the whale, "Bad enough you want to spend time with idiots, you always get so distracted that you forget what exactly we're trying to accomplish here".

Once sure no one was looking at him, he pulled out the lamp as red smoke began to surround him before the figure of Jafar in his new genie form arrived.

"Master." The red genie smirked gazing from above at the tiny boy that stood before him. "Always a pleasure to be in your ...Presence"

Riku groaned not going to play the genie's games. "Go back to human form please, I hate theatrics."

"Of course." With a swift motion the large muscular genie transformed back into the robed and turban wearing man he remembered from Agrabah, even his snake staff remained intact. "Is this form more suitable, master?"

Riku glared back at him, having a genie was going to be work, but he would ensure that he knew who was a master in this relationship. He knew that if Sora ever found out he would freak out, but he knew what he was doing, Jafar was evil, so it was completely justified to have him consider this his punishment. Still Jafar didn't act like he was being punished at all, in fact he just smirked even more.

"You are enjoying this way to much." Riku muttered.

Jafar merely laughed, smirking back at the boy. "Oh yes, while I do despise my imprisonment in the lamp, it gives me pleasure to watch you slowly take the knife and twist it in the back of your devoted friend. That is more than enough satisfaction for me."

"I'm not stabbing him in the back!" Riku yelled, incensed by the notion. "I am doing this for him, to protect him. Now where is Kairi?!"

"To the point as ever. Very well, I found the girl." Jafar said giving a bow.

"And?"

"And?" Jafar asked nonchalantly. "And what master? Please be specific."

"Is she here? Where is she?" Riku looked behind him as if expecting Kairi to appear. "You said you found her give her to me!"

"Ah yes… about that." Jafar snapped his fingers and summoned a viewing portal showing Kairi on a bed, unconscious, yet safe. "I'm afraid, you are in a way to late."

Riku eyes widened in fear. "W-What?"

"Her heart…...it wasn't there, it appears to have gone missing."

"M-Missing?" Riku repeated, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm afraid so master...taken by the Heartless, unfortunately ...unless of course...another heart could take its place. The Keyblade Master will not be happy to hear about the loss of one of his friends, he does care for her quite a lot"

With those last words the genie back into the lamp leaving Riku alone to think about what he had said. Missing, Kairi's heart was missing. Everything he was doing, everything he had done, would all be in vain if her heart was missing. Sora would be devastated if he knew. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to think of something, some plant, some sort of way to get a heart to Kairi, any heart.

"Riku!" Instantly he froze as he heard that weird toned voice.

Suddenly, everything was cut short. Slowly the young teen turned around to see standing in front of him Dipper, with a look of shock and horror. Quickly a dozen questions went through his head. How much did he hear, how much did he know? Did he have to knock him out, wish for him to forget? No, trusting Jafar and wasting a wish was a foolish mistake. He had to be careful, the next few words will be critical.

"Dipper… Listen to me very, VERY carefully." Slowly Riku approached the boy even Dipper stepped back with every step forward Riku took, a ticking time bomb of emotions was about to burst.

"Why were you talking to that guy?" Dipper said, his voice shaking. "Why do you have that lamp? What was that…? Does Sora, no ...Why did you run off? Why?! Why…?!"

Quickly Riku put a hand over his mouth to get to be quiet, not wanting him to alert or the others. Using this time he tried to think of just exactly how to word this, he wasn't about to lose an important ally because of a foolish mistake.

"Look…..Sometimes we have to do whatever it takes, right? To protect the ones that matter most, even if it means doing things..." He paused before speaking again. "Questionable things"

Dipper paused, "Yeah but ...Having a Genie slave I mean...is that...That's not the same".

"Is it really?" Riku, interrupted.

Dipper paused to argue, yet he had a point, if Jafar was evil then maybe he did deserve this kind of punishment. Also, when things were desperate you had to make deals with a devil for the greater good, still something about that demon seemed really fishy.

"Look ...It's called a genie." Riku showed him the lamp Dipper flinching as he kept it close. "It's my ace in the hole….I get three wishes, and already I know where Kairi is."

"That's great ...tell Sora and…."

Riku hushed him. "No ...Sora he uh ...he won't understand. He's a bit of a ...moral absolutist in that way."

"Huh?" Dipper looked confused. "W-Why? Isn't he looking for Kairi? He'd be thrilled to know!"

"Basically, he'd hate the idea of me using a genie slave because Sora has….'standards' apparently. I'm more practical in that way".

Dipper however bit his lip and looked unsure. "Well ...I guess. Seems kinda wrong though, isn't that kinda, I don't know-Slavery…?"

"He deserves this" Riku said in a dark yet playful tone. "….He's working for Maleficent, doesn't that seem like rightful punishment to you?"

"The evil witch?!" Dipper stepped back looking shocked. "Are you sure you can trust him, even if this is punishment?!"

"No but like I said, I found Kairi because of him, now we need to get her heart back." Riku explained, his persuasion was working he could see Dipper slowly coming to his way of thinking.

"Well ...Why not wish it back?" Dipper asked.

Riku paused to think for a moment. "Let's just say I don't trust this genie entirely with the idea of getting someone heart back."

"I see…." Dipper still looked unsure he looked back at the lamp and then at Riku both hesitantly his mind working in twenty different directions. "Well ...I-I guess I ….I don't know, why aren't you telling Sora, though? He should know I mean….he's your best friend…."

Riku paused to think. "Well...See ...I don't really trust…Look, from what I've seen this darkness stuff is powerful...instead of avoiding it, why not use it? Can't beat them join them right?"

Dipper looked taken aback. "But were trying to fight the…."

His hesitancy was cut short, as the sound of a high pitch scream came from the whale's mouth. Dipper eyes widened in fear as he realized who it was.

"That's Mabel!"

"Sora!" Riku got his word and ran out.

Riku paused though and put the lamp away, he had to keep a eye on Dipper now. While he felt that the boy would keep a secret, he still didn't trust him enough to not blab if the pressure got to him. He would need to think of preventive measures should that happen, plausible deniability is key.

Finally, they arrived though.

Entering the main mouth, both boys looked in horror at what appeared to be a tentacle induced jiggly Heartless. It's large blobby body continued what appeared to be a cage, and inside it's gut Pinocchio screamed helplessly as they tried to explain it's glutness jail. Already Riku could see Sora with his Keyblade in toe, jumping into action, Donald and Goofy behind him for back up. A battle raged as would most of his conflicts with the Heartless. Riku looked around trying to think of something to do, needing to think quickly as the creature was starting to go on the move.

"Grappling hook, away!" Mabel's grappling hook suddenly attached itself to the Heartless gooey essence flinging it and Mabel along in the air as it moved.

The girl was tough, she pounded the Heartless with her fist yet she wasn't doing much damage. But right now she just wanted to save her friend, his own emotional state one of panic. Mabel was trying to get close to the mouth jail, but the Heartless's rough movement was too much for her to not lose her footing, relying on the grappling hook to stay still.

"Don't worry Pinocchio! I'll save you! Mabel away!"

"Hey, get back here with my kid!" Stan yelled chasing after it, Gepetto following suite. "And my video camera, I wish to film this!"

Dipper started to hyperventilate. "What do we do?! What do we do!? That thing has my sister- Oh man, oh man, oh man ...Maybe the journal has something."

"Come on!" Riku took the boy by the hand as the two ran off chasing it. "_Sora's gonna get himself hurt if I don't jump in soon."_

Yet that was where Riku was wrong. He wasn't getting hurt at all. In fact, Sora was handling himself quite nicely. While perhaps not a professional, his proficiency with the Keyblade was getting better. His movements far more fluid, his ability to dodge attacks getting better with ease. As he watched a part of him began to wonder if Sora could really do it, could he really defeat the Heartless. Maybe even better, stop Maleficent.

"Donald, Goofy, help me!" Sora shouted.

"We're coming, Sora!" Goofy shouted holding his shield up close.

Donald rose his staff summoning a lighting bolt. "Thunder!"

A few Heartless were knocked back but not enough. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surrounded but they managed to keep their own. The trio knocked back several of them but for each one they attacked, two more took their place.

Soon any hope for Sora quickly delved out the window, Riku reminded that the darkness was everywhere and spreading with every second and that light could easily be snuffed. His two friends weren't going to be enough to fend them off and he knew that. Quickly, he got into the fray to help out his friend using his own power and might knocking away the heartless to give him some space.

"Thanks." Sora said smiling as he stood in front of Riku Key at the ready. "I can take on the rest."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked seeing more Heartless emerge.

Sora snickered. "Hey, I am the Keyblade Master, right?"

"Sure." Riku grumbled under his breath.

As the two boys took on the smaller underlings, the larger Heartless continued to swivel and swirl as Mabel penetrated it with her grappling hook hoping it would cause him to open up it's mouth and free the wooden puppet. She held on while Dipper frantically ran up to her trying to get on.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled avoiding the Heartless's tentacles.

"Don't worry, Dipper!" Mabel yelled back still trying to open its mouth. "I got it on the ropes, come on you big ugly thing!"

Dipper watched in horror as his sister continued to be swung around by the giant blog, the group now entering the large gut of whale. Ooze gushed through some of the pores yet Sora and the others kept their distance as they sliced through the beast. Mabel though was strong, she was holding her own pretty well. Sora as well was helping her out, distracting the Heartless, the power of the Keyblade drawing it to him and not onto Mabel.

Taking his sword Riku jumped forward to help Sora out, making cutting down the Heartless before it could get a swing in him.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

Sora charged forward, giving everything he got to protect his Key. Mabel for her part punching the beast with her fist, Dipper keeping near in case she fell. As for the old men of the group, Gepetto was not as helpful as he was worried, afraid for the safety of his little boy, Stan however was a league onto himself. He was taking on the Heartless as if it was a boxing opponent in the ring, blasting at it with everything in terms of a punch. Still, Riku knew none of it would be good enough. These large Heartless were strong, and this one seemed quite agile. Made of mush, but it must have had a weakness somewhere. Thinking, Riku eyed each spot, trying to find a place sensitive area, yet he could find nothing. Now it seemed that it would just be luck and chance that one day.

Taking a deep breath, Riku took his sword and plunged it right in the center hoping it would be the final blow.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy, not unless you wish your dear friend Kairi to sleep forever."**

Instantly Riku stopped, Maleficent's voice still ringing in his ear.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

Too late, the Heartless took him by one of its tentacles as it began to make it's way down one of the whale's inner pipes. The last sounds he could hear was that of Dipper and Sora's screams, apparently Mabel had been taken along with them.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Mabel! Mabel!"

"Pinocchio!"

Too late, they were gone.

-000-

"Wake up, child! We are alone." A familiar feminine voice called in his ear.

That voice, Riku knew it all too well now. Slowly getting up he saw a black robe of the woman standing in front of him, the tip of her staff plowing down into the whales inner skin. Looking up Maleficent smirked down upon him as he rose back on his feet. Perhaps she was here to gloat at his predicament or perhaps she just wanted to watch him squirm. Either way, to say he was happy to see her was an overstatement.

Apparently, he had been transported here to what looked like the whales intestinals against his will and he was not pleased by this at all, Maleficent's pet Diablo glared at him and he was back at it.

"What do you want?" Riku gloated, as he tried to stand as tall he possible could. "Why did you stop me from attacking your Heartless? Need it for something perhaps, if this has anything to do with Sora you said-?"

"I need…" Maleficent seemed shocked before her face reverted back to a sly grin. "No, no, I'm afraid there is a misunderstanding, I do not need it ...You need it."

"Me?...Why?" Riku asked definitely confused now.

"The puppet of course." Maleficent replied looking at Pinocchio who was knocked out from the impact. "A being with no heart yet he is alive. Quite a sight to behold, while I know a bit living beings with no hearts ...one who was given life without one, or without losing it in the first place ...that is magic I would love to desire myself."

Riku looked at Pinocchio and then at Maleficent. "You know, don't you?"

"Indeed." Maleficent said smirking back at the boy.

Riku looked at the puppet and was able to put two and two together now. If Kairi didn't have a heart yet neither did this puppet, then why did the one live while the other was asleep? This angered him, how was it his own friend was made to suffer when a pathetic pupept was frockling around dancing and singing! In his rage, he clenched his fists, he was upset, at Maleficent, himself and now this puppet. It was a blight against him and one he was going to rectify.

"So, you think the puppet can bring back Kairi?" He asked, his tone darkening.

Maleficent chuckled. "Indeed, I do. If you allow me to take him back to home, I could then ...look closer into what exactly makes him tick. Darkness has that power, after all."

"Darkness can do a lot it seems." Riku replied folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "Maybe if I have some time I could learn how to do a few of it's tricks."

"If you embrace it, it can do wonders, but so long as you hold yourself back my boy you can never truly use that power."

"Power?" Riku's looked intrigued.

"Yes, I sensed it since you've arrived and when you captured both Alice in Wonderland and Jasmine in Agrabah. The slightest temptation of darkness, one that if tempered could be the grandest dark wave that could engulf all the worlds! You can feel it, don't you? The Darkness, it grows stronger every day. Consuming world after world, Heartless hordes grow, even without my manipulation."

As Maleficent spoke, Riku thought deeply. She was partially right, he could sense the Darkness rising. Somehow, he just knew it was growing in strength every day. He didn't even need a reminder, he could see the stars going out every time he was looking out the window. Yet, he would stay because Sora would appreciate in the end what he was doing. Sora was a good friend to him, and he has his back. It was necessary, this was all necessary.

Plus with that power he could have whatever he wanted, break his chains and be free from anyone or anything that held him back! His parents, his world, anything, darknesses was what was giving him these gifts, these wonders! Still, that last bit of light remained, Sora, how was he going to explain this all to him?

Maleficent noticed his plight and smirked. "Well, I'll let you decide. This Heartless shall remain here and the wooden puppet will remain asleep. But I would hurry, I don't know how long you have till you receive company."

"Mind your own business, Maleficent!"

In a flash of green fire she left, leaving Riku alone to stew in his own thoughts.


	35. In the Belly of the Beast

In the Belly of the Beast

Sora and the others quickly returned to the main boat, liking there wounds and hoping to regroup. Dipper paced back and forth in a panic while Riku leaned around looking in the distance contemplating what his dark alley had in store. He looked at Sora carefully making sure that he wasn't given any sign of suspicion, his next steps would have been delicate. He also kept an eye on Donald and Goofy, though thankfully both were exhausted and too tired to notice really anything.

"This is bad ...This is bad!" Dipper paced back and forth in a panic.

"It's okay Dipper, we'll find your sister." Sora said, he turned to Gepetto. "And Pinocchio too Mr. Gepetto sir."

Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder worried as well. He had just found Pinocchio as well, he didn't want to lose him too, especially to the likes of the Heartless.

"It's okay, we just need to follow them and think of a plan." Jiminy said.

Sora nodded and took a moment to think. The Heartless took Pinocchio for a reason, though why he didn't know. Mabel was with them, and she seemed like someone who could hold her own. Whatever the case, they needed to follow it and take it down old school style, with a Keyblade. Though internally, Sora sighed knowing that once again it was going to be just him jumping in without little thought put into it. But with people by his side he couldn't lose, he looked back at Riku and smiled. However, he noticed that Riku seemed a bit distant.

Stan cracked his knuckles interrupting Sora's thought. "Well I'm coming too, I ain't letting some squishy parasite take my pumpkin!"

"Hold on!" Dipper stopped them all before they moved out. "The thing was only after Pinocchio. But why? Normally when I see Heartless in Traverse Town they just randomly attack people and turn them into Heartless. Except for the few people you said they kidnapped."

Sora paused to think, could Pinocchio be one of the people that the Heartless were trying to kidnap? He didn't think so, but then again he did not know why the Heartless were kidnapping people in the first place. So it made sense that he could be one of the people, still there had to be a pattern. Something had to connect Pinocchio to whatever was going on, maybe he was someone Maleficent wanted to capture like Jasmine and Alice. Maybe Maleficent herself was here, if that was the case then he needed to be ready.

"Well, Pinocchio is a wooden puppet come to life. The other two were people." Sora deduced thinking back. "Mr. Gepetto, Jiminy said the Blue Fairy gave him a heart right?"

"No, she merely brought him to life, he would not gain a Heart until he became a real boy."

"So, puppets don't have hearts?" Sora asked curiously.

Gepetto paused to think. "Well...As far as I'm concerned he does, he's a sweet kind, sure sometimes mischievous lad. But he's my son, and I know he's as kind and curious as any lad at his age."

"Still, kinda strange if you ask me." Goofy commented.

"Maybe they want that Blue Fairy's magic and Pinocchio is the way to get it?" Sora thought trying to think of a connect. "Like maybe Maleficent can't use whatever magic it has?"

"Or maybe they wanna know why Pinocchio is alive without a heart?" Goofy suggested.

Sora thought about it for a while, trying to think if there was any more connection between Pinocchio and Maleficent's plan. A puppet without a heart was strange, especially for the Heartless who, according to everything he knew, entire goal in life were to collect Hearts. So if Pinocchio didn't have a heart, why go to him in the first place? None of it made real sense!"

"Riku what do you-" Sora turned, yet there was no sign of his friend.

Everything went silent as they realized he was gone

Donald looked around. "Where did you run off to earlier?" He looked at Dipper with suspicion. "Don't think I wasn't watching, Riku left too when you were dancing I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause trouble."

"What?!" Sora asked looking at Dipper suspiciously now.

Dipper bit his lip, his eyes shifting back and forth as he started to sweat, his breathing becoming a bit heavier. "Nowhere….Nowhere at all I wasn't sneaking off to follow anyone...Nope, nope, nope...not me. _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_"

Sora leans forward now hovering over Dipper leaning in to get put on the pressure. "Dipper, why were you following Riku?"

"I...I…." Dipper took a deep breath. "I saw him with a black lamp in his hand. It was Jafar's lamp, he's been using it to help you find Kairi and I wasn't supposed to say anything but I can't hold in anymore, please don't be mad at meeeeee!."

"Black…." Sora gasped. "Jafar's lamp ...But-I told him not…..I uh…..We need to go!"

"_YEAH_! Enough talk, more punching!" Stan replied. "Plus if I don't get Mabel, your parents will kill me."

"But our worlds destroyed?" Dipper commented.

"Knowing my luck, they'd probably find a way to come back just to kill me-now come on!"

Sora began to head off in the direction of the Heartless, taking a deep sigh of exasperation. How could he take Jafar's lamp after he explicitly told him not too?! He had only hope the evil Vizier had not tricked him any way. Yet right now the time for questions would be later, right now they had a Heartless to catch, and a girl and wooden boy to save.

-000-

The search for the missing Heartless was a hard one. They had to go through what seemed like several tunnels and other areas of what had to be the whales intestinal system. Dipper tried to explain to them what was going on but they didn't have time to listen. What they did notice was that several more Heartless had emerged during the time they had lost the trail. Dozens of them now infested the inner workings of this whale. Sora, Donald and Goofy knocked as many as they could out.

Yet as Sora fought Heartless, all he could think about was Riku. Was he ok? Did the Heartless hurt him? He prayed that he had not been taken to another world. He wouldn't lose someone else, not again!

"Come on!" Sora yelled climbing up pads of what he didn't know.

Heartless appeared and tried to knock him down, or that of his companions who had followed him. Donald and Goofy had to help Gepetto and Stan climb up, Dipper too had trouble, still being small.

"Wish I had the grappling hook, now I know why Mabel liked them." Dipper said, his expression saddening.

Sora used his Key to lift Dipper up.

"There we go." Sora muttered trying to hold him steady.

The two boys stood on the edge of the pad for a moment, thankfully the Heartless were not there. They took this moment to have a reprieve.

"Dipper….What did….What did Riku say?" Sora asked, not quite sure himself if he wanted to know the actual answer.

"Huh?"

"W-What did he say, when you saw him with the lamp?" Sora asked, again his voice sounding hesitant. "Was he upset, angry….Um…."

Dipper blinked looking surprised. "Oh huh he uh….well, he wasn't sure how'd you take it."

"He said more." Sora replied looking at Dipper closely. "I can tell."

Dipper sighed. "He said he didn't trust you….Said he didn't trust how you'd take it, said you were …._morally absolute."_

Those two words alone made Sora's heart crack. Moral absolute, or in layman terms, a goody goody. Did Riku resent this about him? Sure, when they were younger Riku tended to get into trouble more, while Sora wanted to follow the rules set up by his mother yet he wasn't beyond risk. After all, what he's as doing now, was a risk in to itself. But going out in the middle of night and having a evil genie are two very different things. Of course, Sora would never approve to it. Just the idea of having a genie serve them was something that caused him to shiver, even using the genie he had met in Agrabah made him a bit uneasy. But this was Jafar, a _villain_, someone who tried to kill him. If this was Riku's way of getting even, then he would need to put a an end to it and soon.

"He said he was doing this to find Kairi." Dipper continued.

Again Sora paused. "Oh….Well…." No, this still didn't make it right. "Come on, we need to keep going. Donald! Goofy! We need to hurry!"

Sora was glad that he wanted to still find Kairi, yet still something felt a bit out of place. Riku knew his objections to using the lamp but this couldn't have just been about the lamp. Deep in his gut Sora knew that something bigger was going on, perhaps a darker secret that Riku was not telling him and that he needed to find out no matter what the consequences were.

Sora picked up the pace of his speed as he looked behind. "Come on, hurry!"

"We're trying!" Goofy yelled.

"Yeesh kid, I'm not as young as I used to be." Stan grumbled taking a deep breath.

"This guy is too big!" Donald said trying to get Stan up the pad.

"Oh, come on! I only had like what, a couple burgers before I came here, hardly any fish here."

Gepetto however was having better luck. "Don't worry Pinocchio, we're coming."

"Right…." Sora started to climb. "Riku, what are you doing?"

-000-

Sora and the others had arrived. The Heartless though as if by instinct had vanished, perhaps hiding somewhere in the whale until it was ready. Good, that would give Riku time to lie and think of a way out of this mess. Quickly, his mind began to run through various scenarios as to how he got here, hoping to find the one that would be the most believable, though remembering Sora he would by almost anything.

"Sora!" Riku said calmly as he 'limped' his way forward. "You ok?"

Sora however just seemed stoic, his usual happy demeanor to see him was gone. Instead he gave Riku the same glare that an angry parent would give him. He had to say it was quite unsettling.

"I know, Riku!" Sora blurted out.

Riku blinked a few times. "What?"

"I know, I know you have Jafar's lamp, now come on, hand it over." Sora held out a hand, expecting him to give it to him.

He didn't really think that would work. "What are you talking about?"

"I know, Riku!" Sora eyes winced. "Dipper told me, he saw you with that lamp."

Suddenly Sora moved forward and tried to go through Riku's pocket and vest. Riku trying to hold back and stop him, pushing him aside and stepping back.

"Hey...Hey….."

Sora caught the lamp and tried to pull it away, Riku quickly grabbed it back as the two boys began what mounted to a tug of war the lamp being in the center.

"Give it!"

"No it's mine!"

"Come on Riku stop!"

"You're being childish!"

"I'm not the one with a evil genie!"

"Oh sure, bring that up! Now stop being stupid!"

"You're stupid….!"

"Me? Says you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Grunkle Stan, you aren't helping!"

"My money's on the spiky haired one!"

"They both have spiky hair!"

Riku and Sora continued to go up against the other, trying to loosen the others grip. Riku was stronger and was able to keep the lamp in grasp. Yet Sora was stronger now because of his battles with the Keyblade.

The sight was embarrassing ehough to watch, both teens acted like little children fighting over the last piece of candy. Both boys refusing to let go as they scrambled with one another to get control of the lamp. Sora hadn't done anything like this with Riku in years, yet both knew that they needed that lamp for various reasons. Sora wanted nothing more than to be rid of it once and for all and Riku needed it to keep whatever leverage he had left.

The more Sora shrugged, the angrier Riku got. Why couldn't he see that what he was doing was just practical? That this was for the greater good to find Kairi. Sora's overreaction just proved how weak his heart was when it came to the darkness!

Donald leaned over to Goofy embarrassed. "Uh, should we do something?"

"I'm not sure." Goofy said, taking a moment he looked at the situation.

Riku was ready to punch Sora in the nose to let go. "Stop being a idiot Sora, I'm doing this all for you!"

"Using a genie isn't going to help Kairi out!"

"Yeah, but her not having a heart isn't going to help either!"

"What?"

Sora let go instantly falling onto his back he was about to go up again before Goofy got in between both of them, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Alright fellas, that's enough to the corners both of you!" Goofy said in the most stern voice he could muster.

"But-"

Goofy gave him a stern look, Sora flinched not having a fatherly figure in a long time do that to him, but already memories of some of his more troublesome childhood moments came rushing back to him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Riku shouted glaring at him and Sora. "You aren't our parents!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not about to let ya kill each other over a stupid lamp!" Goofy argued back.

"That lamp is important I could-"

Both boys paused at the sound of a loud shriek. Above them the jugular Heartless screeched as it had on high. Riku looked closer to see in shock, Mabel fighting him off using her grappling hook, and her ingenuity. Everyone watched in shock to see just how fast she could be when she concentrated, even the Heartless itself couldn't grasp her in it's tentacle grip, instead spraying and missing with its toxic acid breath. She aimed mostly for the mouth in it's stomach, getting it to open up releasing Pinocchio from it's grip. Quickly, she turned on Riku, knocking him out with the grappling hook, before landing in front of the group, tired yet determined.

"What was that for?!" Dipper yelled, looking at Riku, making sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Dipper get back from him, he's bad!" Mabel yelled taking a defensive stance.

Sora eyes widened. "What?!"

Instantly Riku got up and scowled as he headed straight for Mabel, a look of murder in his eyes. "Why you little b-"

"Stay back!" Mabel held out her grappling hook. "Or I'll hit you where the sun don't shine, and don't think I'll miss, I've hit Dipper there MANY TIMES!"

"It's true…" Dipper sighed looking down in his nether regions. "I don't know if I'll ever have children with Wendy now."

"Yeah, yeah, pity party later Dipper. Fight evil ex-husband now!" Mabel yelled.

Riku stayed back and scowled. Quickly Mabel got out the camera she had managed to sneak in with her and showed him what she had recorded. His eye widened in fear, how on earth did she get that let alone manage to record his conversation earlier?!

Sora looked closely, and began to feel every bone and muscle in his body began to twitch and weaken. There on screen, Sora could see Riku standing in front of a tall woman in black cloak with horns. The two talked to one another, and how he had captured Alice in Wonderland, the last words Riku spoke were.

"Mind your own business, Maleficent!" Mabel closed the camera after that, turning to glare at Riku with all the fury she could muster.

Sora looked up at Riku in shock. He felt hurt, betrayed. Why? Why would Riku do this to him, of all people? Weren't they friends? Didn't they always stick on the same side? Clearly there must have been a reason for him to be doing this! Sora never knew Riku to be evil, he never knew him to be bad. So really, why?

Riku just looked at Sora with a pleading expression. "Look...Sora….I did what I had to do okay?"

"Do what you had to?!" Sora yelled sounding angrier than he meant to. "Riku! Don't you know what Maleficent is doing?!

"Sora! Look at it this way, she raising those Heartless, destroyed everything, our home, our friends, your mother." Something about the way Riku mentioned his mother made Sora even angrier. She was not a bargaining chip! Yet he continued anyway. "I'm trying to make sure we survive in this new world. It's not gonna be pretty but at least we'll all be alive! And once we find Kairi, we can go and explore the worlds while we can!"

"And what, let the Heartless destroy everything?! Riku, I know the Heartless took our world! Ours isn't the only one, they took the Pines world too! Those families are gone! But I'm the one with the Keyblade and so I..."

"Oh, please!" Riku said, snarling now his patient running thing. "So what, you get a Key and all of a sudden you are a special superhero? Well, let me tell you, you aren't! I've known you Sora, seen you run from fights, seen you not being able to hold a wooden sword, let alone that. Just because you have that doesn't make you special! If anything life has been to easy on you! With your parents and your loved ones and all the pathetic friends you make without even knowing them for more than ten seconds! Maybe you need a little suffering, then you'll finally understand how life works!"

It was then that Riku realized he had gone too far. Sora could see it in his eyes, but it didn't matter. His true feelings had come out. Everyone else just looked awkwardly away as the two boys just stared at one another. Even Stan took a moment to step back, a tinge of pain on his face as he slowly put down the camera.

"You know, I don't think I'm gonna sell this." He muttered as he turned off the camera. "Kids, is it wrong for a man twice his age to punch a child in the face?"

"Technically Grunkle Stan, he's a teenager." Dipper added.

"Even better I can be more violent."

Sora felt his eyes water. "Riku….Do you...Do you really think that?"

"What I…." Riku took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look Sora...Let's join forces, Darkness is going win. I want you on the winning side."

Sora felt his body shake. "Do you really mean that?!"

"Who cares! Join me and be on the winning team otherwise you WILL suffer and so will they!" Any sympathy Riku had was slowly fading.

"This isn't about the winning side….." Sora sighed glaring back him.

"Oh really?" Riku snickered, "Look Sora, I know we're Kairi is…."

Sora eyes widened for a brief second. "Y-You did...Where?!"

"In another world? We can go get her. Only problem is...Her heart is missing"

"M-Missing?!"

Riku nooded, actually smiling. "That's right, but this puppet….A puppet who's alive, even though he doesn't have a heart, might be the key to saving her. See Sora, this is what I'm talking about...needing darkness, using it….something that your light or luck won't give you."

Sora looked at Pinocchio who kept close to Mabel and then back at Riku who held out his hand smiling. Yet, for the first time ever, he didn't want to take it. Not this time.

"No."

"What?!" Riku stepped back.

"No! This is wrong Riku! I'm not gonna let you do this."

"But what about Kairi?!" Riku yelled.

"It….." Sora bit his lip. "Kairi wouldn't want this. I'll find a way to bring back her heart but not like this! And I am not gonna surrender and work with the Heartless! You Riku, you're on the losing side!"

He was starting to see Sora's weakness first hand now, he still sided with people he barely even knew over his own friend! Riku had gotten the power they could have to make them free and instead Sora decided to choose to side with, in Riku's mind, a team that was destined to lose. Anger boiled inside him now, anger that was slowly turning into hate. Hatred for Sora's weakness, hatred for always having so many loved ones around him while he had nothing!

It was then that he lowered his hand.

Something in Riku snapped. His face became stone cold as he glared at Sora now, his cyan eyes looking quite dark and emotionless as a black portal emerged behind him.

"Very well Sora, then enjoy your time in the darkness with the rest of these pathetic losers."

Slowly Riku walked backwards taking one more look at Sora before disappearing into the darkness.

"Riku...Riku, wait!" Too late, he was gone, Sora had the look of something kicking him in the nuts.

Sora felt empty inside, his best friend had betrayed them, all this time he thought he found him but instead he was just being used, lied too and manipulated. All he wanted to do right now was just lie down on the ground and cry.

"S-Sora?" Goofy said about to reach out.

But too late, the giant tentacle jugular Heartless was still their, sucking into the acid and began to attack by spraying it all over the stomach.

Without hesitation, the beast landed on the ground and began to attack Sora and the others, its tentacles in full swing causing the others to dodge and perry as quickly as possible. This time it was not holding back, this time it was there to take all of them down. But this time, Sora was ready, like a dragon breathing fire, he felt all the anger and shock come towards as he aimed right at the Heartless, leaping into the air and fighting it with every fiber of his being even unleashing power of the Keyblade against them, causing the whale's stomach to bulge and twist.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, looking in horror as Sora whaled on the creature.

This beast, this creature of darkness, it was it's fault that this had happened! The Heartless have taken his home, his friend, and his family, and just when he thought he was getting it back, they took it away from him again! So he would take everything away from this one Heartless until there was nothing but dust, not even bothering to stop once the creature was gone. It wasn't until Donald and Goofy had to grab him by the arms did he finally stop.

"Sora...Sora….Stop!" Donald yelled snapping him out of it. "It's over...It's gone….He's gone."

Anger, pure rage, it's icy presence pouring all over him. No logic was coming through to him, even when the acid from the whale's intestines began to spread near him did he not care, it only took Donald and Goofy holding him down to get him to realize what had happened.

"He's gone…" Sora said taking several deep breath on the verge of tears. "He's gone…"

Sora froze as he realized what happened. Once the adrenaline had left, he felt nothing but a cold pain in his chest. He hated this feeling, wanting to get on his knees and just die. Suddenly the ground began to rumble as the acid of the whale's stomach began to rise however, the adrenaline returning. All he wanted to do now was take down each and every single Heartless that was still here. Yet his constant attacks only made the stomach fluid arise worse more.

"She's gonna blow!" Mabel yelled causing everyone to go into a panic.

"Quick to the Gummi Ship!" Goofy yelled.

Everyone ran off, all but Sora who looked for Riku one more time hoping he'd show up just to say goodbye. But once he realized it was too late he did leave them, he had sided with the Heartless. He had betrayed them.

"Come on, Sora!" Dipper yelled grabbing onto his hand and trying to get him as fast away. "You'll have time to grieve later, right now your friends need you!"

"Friends…." Sora looked up as the young boy urged him forward. "I know….I know."

With haste he followed them, turning back once more hoping beyond hope that Riku would come back once more, but to no avail. Riku was gone, this time perhaps for good.


	36. Aftermath of Betrayal

Aftermath of Betrayal

Riku sat down on the captain's personal couch as he looked out the window, face paler than normal. He hadn't eaten in a while his mind deep in thought. Fiddling his hands a slight tinge came across him as the ship continued to venture the corridors of darkness, letting his mind wander, thinking of what happened back on Monstro, contemplating that maybe just maybe he could have handled things better. Then Sora would have been with him now instead of galavanting with those two idiots Donald and Goofy. Just the thought wanted him to break something, mostly Sora's head, rubbing his forehead he was amazed to hear that his ex-best friend was still alive. With Maleficent speaking of her plans coming to fruition that fact that anyone was still fighting amazed him.

But it was just not to be unfortunately for him.

Right now though, Riku was alone, spending the last few weeks onboard the main cabin of the Jolly Roger as traversed the corridors of darkness. The only sound was that of piano playing in the background, humming a distinct melody. As he sat there, he missed having someone to talk too. Yet when he thought of Sora's smiling face, all he wanted to do was punch it right in the nose, only then for a feeling emptiness to come inside. It all hurt, so much of it hurt.

"I thought Sora cared," He said more to himself, "I thought Sora loved us...Guess he just feels more for whoever he's with at the time. Ugh, I'm feeling sick, wish the boat would stop shaking".

To say the journey was a pleasure cruise would have been an understatement. While he didn't have to work or do any of the heavy lifting, Maleficent insured his would be a journey of comfort. He still felt a bit queasy as he saw the swirling vortex around him as they traveled to a world known only as ...Neverland, apparently it was an Island.

Already the sound of it filled him with scorn.

Another Island, another prison surrounded by water, it was the last place he wanted to go, yet it meant finding Kairi. He could feel his heart rise a bit, at least he would have someone familiar by his side. Perhaps she would understand the problem. Then he thought of Sora and how easily he betrayed him, could Kairi do the same. Quickly Riku pushed those thoughts aside, he would deal with that later. If nothing else, he would show just how darkness was able to accomplish what Sora and his Keyblade had failed to do. That thought alone gave him satisfaction. Perhaps even if he was lucky he could get Kairi to knock some sense into Sora, a small hope perhaps, but a hope nonetheless.

"Something the matter boy?" Captain Hook asked as he looked up from his desk, taking a moment to take a puff from his pipe. "You seem paler than usual...Don't you come from an Island? You think the sun would be beaming on you constantly."

"None of your business." Riku sneered. "I hate the sun anyway."

The aged Pirate had been in the room with him on and off for most of the journey. He was a rotten no good sneak snook. Constantly blathering on and on about his hatred for the Island they were hated too and some arch enemy known as Peter Pan. Riku ignored his tiraids most of the time, focusing instead on his own problems.

Only when Maleficent or his ghostly friend arrived would they listen to him, they were the only ones who listened to him, even understood him. Maleficent's other servants were all either self-serving or completely moronic. If anything Riku had been Maleficent's most competent ally, and he knew it.

The Captain shrugged. "Not talkative I see...Let me guess, afraid of your lady friend….Or perhaps scared of the Key-brat. Still can't believe you had the guts to betray them. Weren't they part of your childhood or something."

"I can take Sora on any time!" Riku yelled getting summoning his sword. "Anytime, anywhere-just watch me! I'll crush him"

Even as he said it part of him still felt a sense of hesitation. Something was holding him back, anger consumed him thinking of Sora but again that strange pain.

"Of course you can." Hook snickered taking a swig of rum. "But as Maleficent said the girls heart was taken by the Heartless and…."

Suddenly the door opened as Oogie Boogie arrived his saggy bag body dragging itself into the cabin. "Am I home yet?!"

Riku sneered, Oogie Boogie, a bag of bugs, a shadow in the moon at night filling childrens dream to the brim with fright. He apparently wanted to be the scariest monster in all the world's, frightening kids and sending them nightmare using bugs. Part of Riku wanted him to haunt Sora's dreams but thought perhaps that would be too cruel, for now. He now hated his friend, but even he had some standards, in his own head. Either way he had accompanied them along with Hades and Ursula as Maleficent sent them to their own worlds to spread Heartless influence. Though Oogie had become increasingly impatient as time went on.

"We are almost there...Oggie, traversing the corridors of darkness isn't as easy as traversing the seas, it takes a certain amount of tact-One lucky this Pirate Captain has plenty of.." Hook moaned rubbing his forehead with his only hand. "How did I get stuck being a passenger service."

"Because traversing the realm of darkness on one's loansome is hard work….And I'm a busy man!" Oogie cackled, his eyes turning to Riku. "What's eating you kid? Lose all your betting money!"

"He's just upset because his Key Brat friend turned on him." Hook snickered, "Definitely not the fact that other female friend lost their heart"

Oogie replied. "Hey at least she has a heart...I'm a sack of bugs, can't even control the Heartless."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you even here. Don't you need a Heart in order to control the Heartless?"

"I have the power of scars and nightmares!" Oogie said looking indigent. "But if I can have a heart ...I'll be able to control the Heartless."

"Pfft...Like that will happen." Riku muttered, "Nothing scares me"

"And so are you kid" Oogie snickered, "Scared of being inadequate, scared of being powerless, scared of being nothing more than a trapped prisoner at home, living an inadequate life, even though you know full well your friends are happy"

"SHUT UP!" Riku got up sneering Soul Eater at the ready.

Oogie just looked at Riku and laughed. "See...Fear leads to anger kid, and that leads to darkness, and that leads to Heartless. So be careful kid, otherwise you'll just be one in a million controlled by the darkness".

Riku sat back down taking several deep breaths. But the sting of his words still echoed in his mind. He was not scared. He was betrayed, his best friend choosing someone else over him. But scared, never, he had no fear. He wasn't afraid of the darkness, after all it was him who went straight into it.

"Don't ...Ever ...Say I'm scared…..again"

"Careful kid, I am the Boogie man, I know how you used to tell your friend stories about me when you were younger.''

Riku mood darkened. "He was always scared."

Memories began to wash over him on how Sora would run to his mom just at the slightest spoke. Or how he would have night terrors when they were younger during sleepovers, the screaming waking him up when he was in the middle of a good dream. In fact the more he thought about the more he wondered just why he tolerated being around Sora's so long.

"I know-" Oogie Boogie said looking out in the stars. "Your pal Sora might think he's got some bravery but I know it's false. That Keyblade is what's giving him the boost, trust me kid, if you got your hands on that Key-all his bravery and bravado down the toilet."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Oogie shrugged and walked off as Riku continued to think, hoping he'd be able to explain himself to Kairi, and to himself what he was doing. Again the idea of Kairi could perhaps be the mediator between the two could work. It would take a lot of convincing, hopefully she would understand what he was doing.

"Enjoying the Ride" Maleficent said as she emerged in his room now, "I'm sure you are tired, so much emotional trauma"

Riku sneered, "Sora he...He didn't understand, he never does, he's an idiot that way".

"An idiot, or someone blinded by the light, as are so many, as are we all".

Again Riku snorted.

"I admire you Riku I really do," Maleficent said, her voice calm almost sympathetic, "You desire power to protect the ones you care about. You are willing to use the darkness to save this Kairi friend of yours. And before, you were willing to use it to defend Sora...Do you...Do you still wish to defend him".

Riku arms folded as he eyed the window, "I guess? Defend him from himself maybe"

"That is quite noble, here...I'll grant you a marvelous gift".

Riku eyed her, "What gift"

"The greatest gift anyone willing to survive the worlds will need ...The_ power to control the Heartless"_

In that moment a dark green aura surrounded him. It was comforting, easing, taking away those fears and anxieties that had been troubling his mind now for the better part of a few hours. He breathed it in and felt a rush come straight through him.

Holding out his arm he concentrated, the instinct taking hold of him, and then suddenly a squad of Heartless emerged in front of him. Riku felt cold, yet strong, a euphoria of pure power revealing through him. It felt good, very good, for the first time he truly felt free. Was this the feeling he was looking for? If it was then he definitely choose the right side.

However even within the power there was a sense of coldness within him. A stining sensation in his heart. A pain almost. Quickly he ignored the pain, the pain would not hinder him from the goodness that he was enjoying now. Power over something.

"Excellent" Maleficent beamed.

Riku eyes opened as he saw them just standing there, "So...They'll do what I tell them"

"And more, just be warned, the Heartless consume the careless.''

"Fine then" Riku smirked looking at his newfound followers, "Then I won't be careless"

Next time when he saw Sora, he'd show off his newfound power, and maybe just maybe...He'd Understand.

-000-

"W-Why would he do that?" Sora sighed as he sat down on the couch in the Mystery Shack.

Once they returned from Monstro it was nothing but a silent journey back to Traverse Town. Donald and Goofy informed Leon and Yuffie what had happened. Thankfully, no one else needed him to repeat what had happened and he wanted it to remain that way. He didn't want to have to revisit the anger on Riku's face when he turned. It was like he had gone mad.

Riku had been his best friend since they were little, brothers, maybe even more on some days. They had grown up together, played together, spared together. Whenever Riku would beat him, it would just make him even more determined to get back up and try harder. Now though, what was all for? Was his years of friendship for not, only to be stabbed in the back.

All these years, and for what, for nothing. How was he going to explain this to Karir. What if Riku got her first and turned her against him as well. So many nightmare scenarios started to flood through his head it made everything hurt and he could feel the room around him spinning.

"Why?" Sora said to himself as he lay back down, "Why did he do it? Was it something I said, something I did?"

Leon took his shoulder, "It's okay kid, people do strange things all the time, it's hard, especially when they turn on us. A person's nature isn't always something that we can easily predict".

"But he's was my best friend" Sora said, a bit angier then he realized, "He was my best friend forever, and he was with me for a bit, did-did that Maleficent do something to him. Is it mind control? It has to be something right? He just doesn't come back and turn on me all of a sudden".

"I always thought Riku was a bit shifty" Mable muttered as she passed by, "Something about him felt fishy to me"

Sora sighed, did he really miss some signs of his friend. It was true Riku was getting a bit strange when they were getting closer to leaving the Island, but everything still felt genuine. Perhaps it was when they were reunited. Perhaps there was something he missed, a clue, a hint, something, anything. He thought in his head over and over for any sign, but nothing really did seem to come to mind.

"I-I still don't get it" Sora sighed again rubbing his forehead.

"Sora," Donald walked up to him now looking sad, "I'm sorry"

Sora just gave him a slight smile, "It's okay...At least you guys are still my friend"

"Teenage angst" Soos sighed as he started sweeping the floor, "The most common trope of these sorts of stories...One can only hope a redemption arc happens in the future, otherwise it's gonna be bad"

"Ugh, Soos, this isn't one of those animes okay" Wendy argued, "This is real life"

"Exactly" Dipper said as he started pacing back and forth, "And while I'm sorry for Sora losing a friend, he did mention something interesting. He said that he needed to do what was necessary, maybe we should consider that too"

"Dipper no!" Mable argued, "That sorta stuff always backfires"

"He's right kid" Leon said.

Yuffie nodded, "Still what do we do now? I mean do we just have Sora go and find the King hoping for the best"

"I have a better idea" Merlin now entered the room.

Sora got up surprised, "Merlin!"

"I heard about what happened Sora, I'm so sorry for the betrayal, but I think I may have a solution to you're problem"

"Solution?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, to find someone who will help you gain a better mastery of your Keyblade, and perhaps finally put an end to this darkness that has been threatening us all"

"Who?"

Merlin took a deep pause as everyone listened intently, "Sora...Go to the Olympus Coliseum, and learn from Phil...The trainer...Of Heroes"


	37. Next stop Olympus

Next stop Olympus

The Gummi Ship landed near the end of a beach near the end of a large city made of marble and stone standing upon a hillside. The beach was long and the oceans vast and far. As they stepped out Sora felt a cold breeze causing him to shiver Carefully as the group landed down they took a moment to get there wits about them before entering the town. They were a tad nervous about sticking out. On the side of the mountain was carved a massive figure sitting upon a throne.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked up towards it, there was a small inscriptiture written into it.

"We dedicate this mountain to the Zeus King of the Gods, long may he bless us" Sora looked up in wonder, "Wow, king of the gods"

"Don't you have Gods on your Island Sora?"

"Uh…."

"We don't have time for philosophical talk" Donald squawked pushing them forward, "We gotta find this Phil so Sora can get his training started"

Donald and Goofy locked up the ship before they headed out.

Slowly they climbed up the hill, it was a bit of a deep climb but they eventually saw at the distance a great city of marbel approach them. Several buildings standing on top of hills, layer upon layer of hills created this city. Sora looked at it in awe as he and the others traversed the massive city streets. Unlike Agrabah, this place felt more lively. Merchant carts covered every corner. Mass building of marbles covered the sky by how high they were. People traveled at a quick pace, even knocking past the group not even bothering to say sorry. It reminded him of Agrabah almost, except less run down and a lot more pristine. Also a lot more lively than Agrabah, a good sign that the Heartless were not in complete control of this neck of the woods.

They passed by several large crowds and stands, many of them selling goods from crystals to potions to a few belts and clothing, there was even a few Oricalcum crystals, a rare mineral filled with magical properties according to Donald. But upon closer inspection, they were fake, merely painted rocks made to look shiny. In either way when Sora looked at Donald to see if they could buy anything he shook his head indicating that they were pretty low on resources and munny at the moment. Still, he thought perhaps that some of these things could prove useful in the future.

"This place is huge!" Sora gasped looking at all the marble buildings, "This has nothing on Agrabah"

"Don't let Aladdin here you say that" Goofy chuckled

Sora smirked, "I'm not used to big cities, my Island mostly had a small town, I'm not really used to big cities.

They stopped as the saw a massive monument

"Hey mack." A man in a cloak said spreading his cape wide. "Wanna buy a sundial?"

"Uh..." Sora and the others froze just unsure what this man was talking about, but he sure did have several sundials in place.

"Nope, nope, nope…" Donald kept pushing, "Come on, let's go

As they kept walking Sora was taken in by all the amazing architecture, yet his mind couldn't focus as other things still preoccupied his mind.

"Do you really think Phill would help," Sora asked feeling nervous.

Goofy nodded, "I'm sure he will, Merlin said he was a Keyblade expert who helped Keyblade Masters and trained heros".

"Maybe, but Riku is so much stronger than me, he's an expert in fighting, planning...essentially everything he's ever done, I've never beaten him".

In fact the more he thought about the more Sora realized that Riku had beaten her in pretty much everything they ever tried together.

Still walking they passed by a large group of people listening to a man talking in the center.

"The end of the gods is coming," He said voice shaking, "The world is ending too, new gods are coming, darkness is rising"

Sora stopped to listen to him.

"Abounded all hope, the old war is coming, the darkness is rising, the one eye sees all"

Donald rolled his eyes dragging him back, "Sora stop listening to this weirdo's they just think everything is ending"

"But didn't you hear him, he said the darkness is rising, that doesn't sound like a good thing to me"

"Just keep walkin"

Sora looked back one more time but sighed, his mind going to other things like finding Phil.

"Stay close fella's," Donald said eying the place with suspicion, "We don't know who could be look at us."

"Gosh, think we're being spied on?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged, "Who knows."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sora said looking around the place, "I bet Kairi would have loved this."

Donald and Goofy gave each other a brief nod, realizing that he specifically left out any mention of Riku.

Sora mind continued to wonder until he saw to his shock a large stadium at the very end of the town. It was so monstrous that it could be seen even from this distance.

"Woah!" He beamed as he picked up his pace, "Guys, we need to check it out"

"Well maybe" Donald sighed, "But I think"

"And he's gone" Goofy interrupted.

Sora was already feet away as he ran towards the stadium, both companions just let out a sigh before running off.

Some things never change.

-000-

"Here we are the Coliseum," Goofy said as they neared the grand entrance. "According to the brochure it was built when the Romans….

"Yeah, yeah we don't need to know that," Donald muttered waving the brochure away.

"Ah, I was going to use that," Jiminy muttered.

Sora and the others continued to walk closer to the grand arena. As they saw the great doors, Sora was particularly taken in by the great statues on both sides. Each of them was one of a grand warrior. They were quite imposing to him. The stadium walls were larger than most of the city it seemed, probably able to see most of the city. Echoing in the distance were dozens of cheering audience members applauding whatever what was happening inside.

From Sora's pocket, Jiminy started writing in his journal and describing their surroundings trying to get every detail of the massive city. Such beautiful architecture had to recorded for the log after all. But the speed at which they traveled made it hard to keep all of it to memory. Good thing Jiminy was a fast writer.

"Amazing, amazing, such architecture I've never seen anything like it my entire life." Jiminy said in shock. "You'd think you get tired of seeing all the worlds but nope, not me!"

"Me neither." Sora said in a whisper.

"I don't even think the castle is this large." Donald added.

All around they saw others entering the arena through the main hall. Sora looked to Donald and Goofy for what to do next. There were a few entrances they could go through as well as dozens of people still entering and exiting enmasse, the entire sight was overwhelming to say the least.

"Should we go in?" Sora hesitatingly asked.

"Don't see why not." Goofy said.

They agreed. Sora and the others headed through the main door and headed into a large lobby area. People were going through various doors each leading to a level in the stands. Sora decided to go through the one closest to the arena to get a good view of the show.

As they began to enter the arena, Sora could hear the screams of the crowds echoing in the distance. The roar was growing louder and louder until finally he and the others arrived outside.

Once passed the door, they saw in front of them a mighty arena. Row after row of seats surrounding it. Each stood at least a dozen people creating a total of at least a thousand plus more. It was massive, it was grand, it was everything Sora was never used to from Destiny Island.

Sora tried to take it all in.

"This is amazing!" Sora said leaning on the stone railings to see what was going on.

"I don't know why anyone would be taken in by such displays of violence." Jiminy muttered sighing disapprovingly.

"Guess people like their fighting here."

On stage, a battle was being waged. Sora leaned in to see what was happening. Several monsters seemed to be making their move ready to attack the opponent. By the looks of it, the opponent themselves seemed to be a young girl, teenager by the looks of it. Long blonde hair with red horned headband, wearing a green shirt and skirt. In her hand, she held up what seemed to be a circular wand.

She raised it into the air, unleashing a mass wave of energy sending the monsters back up against the wall.

"Woo!" Sora shouted as he saw the sheer size of the arena, "This place is massive!"

"Gee, that's some powerful magic, probably even more powerful than yours Donald." Goofy said.

Donald gawked. "Hardly, I'm not the king court wizard for nothing!"

"WOOO! GO STAR! YES! KICK THOSE MONSTERS BOOTY!" A boy shouted around them. "Who would have thought watching violence as a way of entertainment could be so entertaining. I love it!"

Sora turned to the sound of the cheers. A few feet around them was a young boy, much like Sora wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with short brown hair and pants. Definitely someone from the outside world. He kept on cheering as the challenge apparently named Star kept on her fight.

Sora leaned towards Donald and Goofy and spoke in a whisper. "Hey, that guy doesn't look like anyone from out here."

Donald looked at him and then at everyone else. Everyone else was toga's and sandals.

"Yeah...So?" Donald asked.

"Maybe we should say hi?" Sora replied

Donald groaned. "Yeah...and were odes that always lead us."

"Good point." Sora sighed.

Still Sora looked at the boy for a few seconds, only for the boy to look back at him. Sora quickly turned back and looked out at the arena pretending to not notice anything. But it was to late the boy was walking over towards them.

"Oh shoot." Sora muttered.

Donald and Goofy noticed and looked at the arena as well. All three of them now we're trying to ignore him. Sora bit his lip trying to hold is hown. Yet at the end of it all it was Goofy who broke and waved to him.

"Howdy, I'm Goofy."

Sora and Donald sighed.

"Hey, .I'm Marco...You um...You guys aren't from around here, are you?" The boy said extending a hand, Sora took it reluctantly. "I can tell by the spiky hair."

Sora sighed. "Nope. But uh...Hey neither are you...I can tell by the hoodie. Not much of a Toga."

Marco snickered and leaned back against the wall. "What if I am and I'm just wearing weird clothes?"

Sora raised a eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm not buying it."

"Ok fine, no I'm not from here either." Marco sighed sitting back up normally.

"So you a fan of Star?" Goofy asked pointing to her. "She seems really tough."

Back in the arena, Star was taking down a massive pig creature now. She climbed up on his bag and began riding it like a bull on a rodio holding onto the beast for dear life as it leaped from corner to corner, each time landing with a loud thud causing the ground.

"You can say so." Marco replied, giving a faint smile.

"Do you…..know her?" Sora asked carefully, not wanting to step into anything.

"Maybe?" Marco asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why all suspicious?"

"I don't know...When you see weird things, you tend to be a bit uh….._suspicious _of strange people."

Sora growled. "Look, I don't wanna cause any trouble I was just curious since we…."

He was interrupted for all of a sudden his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora lifted it up to his face. Marco looked taken aback as it appeared.

"What is that?" Marco asked.

Sora bit his lip. "Um, it's uh…."

"Is that a-" Marco looked at it closely now and gasped. "That's a Keyblade, isn't it?!"

"Sora! Look!" Goofy pointed to the arena. Down there in the corner, Sora saw the Heartless begin to emerge. Star didn't seem to notice them. Still focused on the taking down the massive beast. She knocked a third one, this time a giant condor out cold. However from the shadows, more and more Heartless of various shapes and sizes began to emerge and surround those.

"Star! Lookout!" Marco called out

She did not respond, as more Heartless began to sneak behind her.

"Star….Star…." Marco started to sweat as he tried to look for a way to contact his friend. "Ugh, she can't me! I gotta help her!"

"Seems like she can take care of herself." Donald commented seeing her take out another monster.

"Yeah but the Heartless are a lot different! Marco, I can help your friend!" Sora said

"How?"

Sora held up the Keyblade and showed it to him. "This is a Keyblade, it can defeat those things."

"How?"

"Long story, you just have to trust me on this one. Look I know we just met but trust me I know this can help."

Marco raised a eyebrow and quickly clenched his fist. "Well, I'm coming too."

"Okay suit yourself, come on we gotta find a way down there."

Sora looked for some sort of staircase or ramp to get down. Finally, he saw a flag draped across the cobblestone, it wasn't much so it would do. Quickly he ran up towards it signaling Donald, Goofy and Marco to follow him each of them sliding down and tumbling onto the arena's grounds.

"Sora, are you sure this is a good idea?" Donald asked.

"No time to argue Donald, the Heartless are getting closer and she's not noticing."

"Star!" Marco called out yet still she did not hear her.

Sora slid down the flag and landed on the ground, Donald, Goofy and Marco each followed suit landing gently on the ground. From the stands the crowds noticed them and began to let out hushed mutters to one another. The cheers slowly died down. Star for her part noticed for her own excitement from the euphoria died down when she noticed that her audience was no longer paying attention. The group tried to block them out and concentrate on the fight at hand.

"Hey what's going on don't you people know a good show when you see one?" Star asked looking confused

"Star lookout!" Marco jumped in front of Star pushing her aside.

The Heartless jumped forward and missed, Star and Marco landing on the ground and sliding over.

Star blinked seeing Marco on top of her now. "Marco?"

More Heartless emerged in different forms as they tried to swarm Star and Marco now, using there regular tactics of outnumbering others until they were eliminated. The two teens dodged and ducked, trying avoid wave after wave. Star was the strongest of the two and fought with intense pressure against the creatures, Marco did a few kicks and flips but was quickly overwhelmed.

"Sora! A little help here!" Marco shouted.

"On it!" Sora's key emerged and he began to knock them out after the other as he ran towards the two.

Donald struck some with his magic.

Goofy managed to take ten down with his shield.

"Almost there guys." Sora was about to make it until he saw his body jerk forward and land flat faced on the pavement of the arena, causing the audience to gasp.

Sora tried to get up but he was pinned down The Heartless were trying to claw at him. Only the Keyblade stood between him and there attacks. He could feel their cold icy skin pressed up against his body. The stench of their shadows hovered around him. This made it impossible for him to get them off him.

He continued to struggle, losing the strength to keep his keyblade barrier. Suddenly, a light beam of magic came from the distance blasting the Heartless away. Slowly, Sora got up and saw Star standing there, smoke emanating from her wand. Her eyes fiery and face stern.

"Woah, that's some magic!" Goofy commented.

Donald chuckled nervously looking at his own magic wand. "Yeah, some magic."

"Look out more of them!" Marco yelled.

The Heartless came charging at them. Sora got in front of them and swung his Keyblade at the closet one sending it back into the darkness from whence it came.

"Got it!" Sora yelled jumping back.

Marco stood at the ready as the Heartless surrounded him. "Okay, whatever you are, time to show off my Kung Fu moves!"

He kicked two in the face yet one managed to grab onto his leg causing him to jump back in a panic. Star used her wand to blast it away. They kept at it again and again, the Heartless coming in at droves, it didn't seem like they were about to deplete any time soon.

"So, who are these guys Marco?" Star asked Marco as she started blasting another round of Heartless to the left.

"I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy!"

"Yeah, he's got the Keyblade."

Star gasped. "Keyblade!"

Goofy tossed his shield knocking two Heartless out with Donald throwing a fireball at them. As the battle continued, Sora started to feel fatigued, randomly swinging his blade wasn't enough to stop the onslaught of Heartless that continued to gage at him. Both of Sora's companions were starting to become exhausted. Sora himself started to feel the pressure of the battle, his arms started to hurt as the Keyblade became heavy.

"How many are there?" Sora muttered breathing heavily.

The Heartless were prepared for another wave, Sora kept his Keyblade close ready to swing, but before they were about to jump and strike in for the kill, they vanished. Everyone gasped in shock, all of them, every single Heartless were now gone from the stadium.

Sora looked up, standing before them now was a young man with spiky blonde hair, his face covered slightly by a red scarf. His clothes were a mixture of leather and cloth and his sword was massive and covered in strange bandages. For a brief moment there was an awkward silence as he gazed at the young boy with his own blue eyes. Though unlike Sora's whose were always filled with life and energy his were cold, harsh, the eyes of a man who had seen much in his life. Things that Sora should probably never see.

"T-thanks mister." Sora muttered as the strange man put away his sword.

The silence was soon broken as the audience in the stands began to ring out in applause.

"Oh wow," Marco whispered, "That's Cloud Strife?"

"You know him?" Star asked sounding surprised,

Marco shook his head, "He was in the tournaments pamflet," he pulled out a large brick tablet with names and pictures.

"Well, thank you Cloud," Sora said, holding out a hand to shake it.

The blonde haired man just walked off not even bothering to wave goodbye leaving Sora out in the cloud.

"Rude," Star muttered,

"Well he did safe our lives," Marco reminded him.

Goofy shrugged, "Must be the quiet type."

"WHAT IN THE HOLY FATHER ZEUS IS GOING ON HERE!" A far more talkative and loud voice said.

Coming from the center of the stads, Sora saw a large chubby individual with two horns sticking from his pudgy head. His legs were fury and brown, and instead of feet he had hooves, though the rest of him looked normal and human, if a bit hairy in areas. From simple deduction it became clear that this must have been the one people called Phil and by the looks of things he wasn't too pleased to see any of them right now.

He turns to Cloud and glares, "And you ain't supposed to be up for a while now."

Cloud pauses to look down in Cloud and huffs out.

"Yeesh...Stoics…..What the heck happened to my game?!" He shouted again, waving his arms angrily. "Seriously who are you people!"

"Are you Phil?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" The goat man asked razing an eyebrow.

"I'm Sora, Donald and Goofy, we're here because…."

Phil held up a hand putting it Sora's lip, glaring angrily. "What were you thinking kid? Going out there like a maniac...and with what...a duck person and dog person…...are you some kind of idiot or something?"

Sora groaned. "Hey I just wanted too…."

"What kind of person does that I mean seriously…."

Donald intervened. "Hey, this is Sora and he's the Keyblade Master."

Phil paused as if he had been struck by lighting, a shocked expression beamed across his face as turned to face them now far more concerned than earlier. "Keyblade Master as in an actual Keyblade Master?"

"Yeah see." Sora held up the Keyblade before it vanished in his hand, "I uh…I'm still learning and it does that some time."

"Woah Keyblade," Marco said looking at Sora, noticing it for the first time. "Star, it's the Keyblade, the actual Keyblade.

Star beamed, "Oh yay, now we can take you to mom!"

"Wait, I can't see anyone mom? I got things to do,"

"Will explain later," Star assured him

Phil looked at Sora in shock. He was quiet and so was everyone else, waiting for someone to say something. Sora tried to give a big awkward smile hoping to make a good impression. Yet the awkward silent made this attempt very hard. Suddenly, Phil blew up in hilarious laughter.

"You!" Phil laughed.

"Hey." Sora glared.

"You….You are the Keyblade Master….Really?! _Really?! _Keyblade Masters haven't been seen in years and now it's in the hands of some king's ...Oh man…..We really are in trouble!" Phil burst out laughing.

Sora scrunched his face in annoyance holding in his anger through clenched fist. "Hey, I fought a bunch of monsters!"

Phil stopped laughing and glared stoically. "Yeah, .I don't care."

Sora looked shocked. "B-But, your Phil, the ancient scriptures said that you help Keyblade Masters, that's why we came, to train and find my friend Kairi."

"Just like a Keyblade Master, thinking of himself. Look, I'm sure you are sad to lose your world and I'm sorry about that. It's never a good thing, but I've seen what these things can do and let me tell you, you don't wanna be one. Keyblade Masters just become big show-offs. Nothing good ever comes of it."

Sora was taken aback, this was not the type of help he was looking for, not the type of help at all.

"Well, I'll help him," Star jumped taking Sora shoulder, "Can't have my mom meet a untrained Keyblade Master can I?"

"Wait what?"

Star looked at Sora, "I need to take you back to my mom whose the Queen of Mewni so you can help save whatever is going on with the universe."

"Uh…" Sora was confused, "Well, I'm kinda already doing that but I gotta find…

"Oh good!" Star beamed giving him a tight bone crushing hug, "At least we're on the same page, but first we gotta train you up a bit."

"Good luck," Phil snickered, "Keyblades are hard to train and by the looks of this kid, it will take decades."

Star frowned, "Oh yeah well...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

"Uh, wait…" Sora felt himself getting tugged along, Donald and Goofy following. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew right now was he got himself a new coach, and she seemed pretty excited to help. He could only hope that he could keep up.


	38. A Ticket In

A Ticken in

Sora just looked at the wooden block and took a deep sigh, Star and Marco had set up everything for their training session. Donald and Goofy were watching from the stands, Jiminy taking notes in his journal. Thankfully the Coliseum was empty which allowed them free reign to do whatever they needed.

Taking a deep breath, he focused all his concentration on the wood, position his arm right in the center. He could feel the sun hovering over him as trickles of sweat started running down his face. The bright sun making it already hot and there wasn't a cloud to be spotted. Which made things really bad for the heat was making this workout all the more difficult for him to manage.

"_I can do this"_ Sora thought to himself, holding everything completely steady, focusing with all his strength, "_I can do this"_.

He kept on looking at the piece of wood, as if it was looking back at him, taunting him making him realize his own weakness. Sora had his hand completely still, only for it to slowly start shaking as he made ready to attack.

"_Ok maybe not...Maybe this was a bad idea"._

"Alright Sora! Just like we practiced," Star said holding his arm steady, she watched him with those intense eyes of hers "Be the wood...Feel the wood flow ...Be one with the wood"

"How does that help?" Sora asked already feeling pain before he even did anything.

Star shrugged, "I don't know, just do it"

"Okay, if you say so" Sora sighed, _"I'm really starting to wonder if any of these people know anything about these people"._

Sora gulped raising his arm a bit wide he was gathering up the energy to strike. He was about to lower it, the bone of his arm about to hit the hardwood, either breaking it in half or breaking him. He took a deep breath, ready to strike but just before he could, a voice cried out in the distance causing him to freeze mid way.

"STOP!" Sora eyes opened to see Marco running towards them, "Are you crazy?!"

"What's wrong Marco?" Star asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I don't know, it's just the last time someone got hurt trying to do this, I got a squid arm and went crazy".

Star sighed, "You make one bad spell and you don't hear the end of it"

Sora just took a deep sigh of relief as he lowered his arms, glad that he wasn't going to have to learn how to chop a piece of wood with his bare hands. He wanted to get stronger to beat Riku but he didn't want to badly hurt himself in the process.

"Perhaps we can start with something easier" Sora asked.

"Nope!" Star declared, "From what you told me you need rapid training and quickly"

Sora groaned. After the incident during the games he had told Star everything that happened up to that point in order for her to get a good understanding of what he was dealing with and why he needed to train. In return he got some info on her too, how she was a princess from another dimension and how apparently Mewni was destroyed by the Heartless. At least they had that in common. Her and Marco had apparently been going from world to world finding the Keyblade using interdimensional scissors.

That would have been a useful tool to have, Sora thought.

Apparently they came here for a lead only for Star to get distracted and enter a tournament for fun. Now they were training Sora.

Taking a breather Sora bent down to stretch as Marco took away the wood needing a nice break after a hard day.

Star had proven she was good with the sword, professional even. Sora and her sparred earlier that morning and he had been knocked down and flung over several times. He had never faced an opponent that fierce before. Not even Riku was that tough, and he was pretty good at sparring himself.

"Am I getting any better?" Sora asked stretching.

Star shrugged, "Eh, your meh at the moment, granted I was using a sword since I could walk on my two tiny cute feet".

"And I am a master of Ka-Ra-Te" Marco boasted, showing off some of his moves "Purple belt...Soon to be a black belt"

"Sure" Star muttered, glaring at Marco.

Sora sighed "Great, I've had this Keyblade for a few months now and I don't even know if I'm making a improvement"

"I mean you made it this far," Goofy said walking up to the group, "Practice, practice, practice...That's what I tell my boy Max every day when he wanted to get into the drums".

"Don't remind me," Donald said rubbing his head.

"Shouldn't my experience be practice enough," Sora asked.

"HA! AS IF!" From behind him Sora could see Phil walking up to them all, carrying a few supplies with him on a wagon, "Experience is good and all, but sometimes good old fashioned controlled training is what is required".

"I've learned a lot on my journey" Sora said defensively.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Look, im sure you have, but that ain't enough, sometimes having a moment to sit down and train is what is needed. It's like a muscle, you gotta use it but you gotta use it correctly otherwise you are just straining it. Don't see professionals like Hercules making rookie mistakes like this".

Sora wanted to argue but couldn't think of a good comeback, in fact it sounded like good advice. During the whole time he really hadn't just sat down and trained to use a Keyblade. He might have learned to fight, he might have learned to swing a sword, but to actually use the Keyblade, it's abilities, it's magic, it's strength. He didn't really know how to or understand.

"Well, that's why I wanted you" Sora said, giving Phil a annoyed look "Merlin said that you knew a lot about Keyblades and how they work"

"Yeah, used too" Phil snorted as he started setting up the gear, "But the people wielding them, I never wanna help people like dat every again".

"People like dat? What people?" Donald asked.

"Selfish...Arrogant, self centered people that's who…." Phil wanted to finish but couldn't, it was like something hurt him, "Nevermind"

Goofy frowned, "Garsh, Sora ain't like that at all. He's been brave, kind and noble since we've met him. Real hero material if asked me''

Sora blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, ooo, _he ain't like that all"_ Phil mocked, "Believe me I've met enough Keyblade Wielders to know that, that's how it all stars, wide eyed, getting a great power, then they get on their high horse, thinking they're better than everyone else. Trust me...Just because you a Keyblade Wielder doesn't mean your a hero, and in the end of the day, that's who I train...Heros. Like Hercules"

"Heroes?" Sora blinked, "I-I've fought monsters and bad guys and….

"That doesn't make you a hero, that just means you fought those things" Phil rejected, "Believe me, people like Hercules, Odissis, Ophisias...Lots of us's, that's the Greeks for yuh ...All of them were heroes, some could go the distance, others couldn't...But Keyblade Masters, always arrogant, always thought they knew better"

Sora struggled as he responded, "Well I uh...Um"

"Like just because you have a fancy wand thing don't make you a hero" Phil said pointing to Star

"Hey!" Star scoffed.

Goofy looked annoyed, "Well, I think he's a hero" He said putting both hands on Sora's shoulder in his defense.

"Yeah," Donald said back, only to then look unsure, "Well...He's trying"

"Gee thanks Donald" Sora muttered.

Phil just rolled his eyes, "Look, you wanna know how bad you have it kid...Summon your Keyblade, come on, do something basic"

"Sure! Tell me and I'll do it!"

Phil smirked, "Alright then. Let's have some basic training".

Basic training was a lot more complex than Sora had imagined it to be. Phil had set up nothing more than an elaborate track of basic bottles and giant pots. The goal was for Sora to go around and knock them all out as fast as he could within a certain timeframe.

Easy enough right.

Wrong!

First things first Sora was unable to summon his Keyblade in order to fight. He tried a few certain things, first he tried knocking them over with his muscles. That failed, then he tried bashing them with whatever hard thing he could find in the stadium, that partially worked but it only got him so far. Eventually it got so hard that he just collapsed and fell onto the ground looking exhausted

Phil merely shook his head in disappointment, "Time! Time!"

"Did I pass?" Sora asked raising his head as he saw stars.

Doanld and Goofy walked over to him and pulled him up.

"Uh, I don't think so Sora" Goofy sighed.

Sora looked over to see a bunch of those bottles still up and about and groaned.

"Yep, just what I thought, not the right type of material" Phil muttered, "Couldn't even pass this, I'd hate if you have to fight in the games"

"The games?"

"Yeah, fighting monsters and all lot, it ain't pretty"

Sora's eyes widened, "Hey my Keyblade appears when monsters are around, if I could show you my stuff, then maybe you'll help"

"Pfft...As if, kid you couldn't get a pass to the games even if you wanted too."

"Could too"

"Oh yeah," Phil snickered, "Then summon your Keyblade right now, on command, lets do this".

Sora just blinked, an unusual request. He held out his arm and concentrated with all his might. Everyone looked with anticipation for the Keyblade to appear, but it never did.

"Ha! Told yuh," Phil snickered, "You aren't even sure about being a Keyblade Master let alone being a hero kid. See, I told you, you ain't worthy of any it really. And that's the thing that you Keyblade Masters never learned. Having one of those things...It doesn't make you a hero".

Sora scowled and then sighed, "Ugh"

In frustration he just walked off.

"Hey Sora!" Goofy called.

He didn't listen and instead ignored him.

"_Maybe he's right" _Sora thought, "Maybe I am not worthy".

-000-

The surrounding area near the Coliseum was actually quite nice, Sora managed to find a nice little quote garden area were he was able to think. It was a nice place, and it felt good to just relax and get away from the constant training. He didn't have this sort of down time since Traverse Town and even then he was still training. As he went around town he saw that the city area had definitely died down in terms of people. Though the scale of the place was still a sight to behold. Sora was worried he would get lost, but thankfully the Colosseum was so large it would be easy to find his way back.

It seemed like he was always training or needing to be something.

Why couldn't he find the King sooner.

Sora just wanted nothing more than to be done with all of this.

Perhaps Phil was right, he couldn't summon his Keyblade let alone fight properly. Most of the time he had help, or it was luck or chance that won the day. Nothing he ever did was ever good. He hated having a Keyblade actually. He hated that it all fell on him. All of this because he had a dumb dream to leave his Island and explore the worlds, when he could have just been grateful for what he had.

He found himself now entering a park. Several plants and flowers laid the area as a stone brick road laid a pathway for people to follow. Sora saw a nearby stone bench to sit down. He looked up at the sky to regain his thoughts.

"This stinks" Sora muttered leaning down on the bench sighing. "I want out of this so badly. I just want my friends back, I want life back...I wanna go home!"

"Hey don't let him get you down," Sora looked up to see Star standing next to him now, taking a seat by his side, "Believe me, I know what it's like being underestimated and not being called responsible".

"Oh Star, didn't see yuh" Sora chuckled as she sat down next to him, "I mean that's easy for you to say, but you aren't a Keyblade Master"

"No...I'm just the future Queen of my country" Star replied looking down, her perky attitude slowly diminishing a bit. Sora could tell something was troubling her now, until he realized what she said.

"Queen?" Sora eyes widened as he got up and bowed, "I-I'm sorry P-Princess I didn't know I…

"Woah, woah, easy buddy...I hate the formal royal thing, it sucks and I find it annoying"

Sora stood straight, "Oh, sorry"

Star laughed, "Nah, it's fine," she patted the bench again so he sits down again, "Don't listen to him Sora, you seem like a hero material to me, granted I just met you so it could all be an act but...I don't think it is"

"Thanks" Sora sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, he continued to look out at the park seeing passers by and people just living their lives. It was quite peaceful, normal folk without any worry or trouble. "I um, I'm sorry about your world, I know the feeling"

"Yeah…" Star sighed, "They just came outta nowhere not even the Magic High Commision could stop them."

"The who?"

"Oh they're the guys who regulate magic across the multiverse"

"Oh"

"Yeah...If they can't even stop them, well ...Well according to the myths that Keyblade can"

"No pressure right" Sora snickered.

"Yep...No pressure, the pressure of having an entire civilization and people who one day might need you to look after them. But apart from that, no pressure at all. But hey at least you have a choice, I don't i was born into it".

"Well, I mean you have a choice too, I mean no one really is forcing you to be Queen of Mewni right?"

"No, but I guess I don't that's kinda abounding everyone and everything and that's not right...Right?

Sora sighed rubbing his head in exhaustion, "No...I guess you're right, so what also brought you here anyway, just looking for me"

"No, we were also looking for-"

"_Gee louise what's got you down kid"_

Sora looked behind him and jumped. The voice that spoke was smooth and sly. He could feel his surrounding feeling cold, as if all the life around him started to decay and die off. He slowly turned around. Standing behind him was a tall grey skinned looking creature, with a black toga robe, whose hair was blue and flame. He smiled showing off sharp teeth as he glided forward towards them now.

Both Star and Sora looked upon this figure unsure what to make of him. Everything felt off, yet he didn't not seem quite as menacing.

"Woah," Star jumped up getting her wand at the ready

"Easy, easy kids relax" He outstretched arm to shake Sora's hand "Ba dum...Hades, lord of the dead, hi, how are you doing?"

"Lord of the dead?" Star asked, he took her hand and kissed it "Like the Underworld"

"One and only"

"Tom never mentions you"

Hades sighed, "Yeah...Different branches"

"Ah"

"Branches of what?"

"Hades is a god of the underworld" He replied to himself"You know, demons, death, that sorta thing. Making sure souls get from point A to well..Me!"

"D-D-Death?" Sora said, voice shaking, "As in you...You deal with dead people"

"Deal with them put up with them...Shepherd them to a far away afterlife of happy merriment, well, not that merry since they're dead but hey comes with the territory right?"

"S-So, are you darkness?"

"Death and darkness aren't the same thing kid...Oh and hello to you too by the way"

Sora just sputtered, "H-Hello"

"Couldn't help but notice your little predicament," He said as he began walking around him, he talked really fast that it was hard for Sora to keep up, "I mean all that stuff with the Keyblade and the goat and the life lesson. I mean hey I was alive when Keyblades were in their prime and boy oh boy, could they do some stuff let me tell yuh"

"R-Really?" Sora said, "I made a Genie friend once who said he remembered Keyblade Masters before me. W-What did they do here"

"Easy, they competed in the games" Hades declared aesthetically, "Back in the day, they'd come and fight against great monsters and titans even. Proving there strength, stamina, and all that good stuff"

"Oh...Um, wow" Sora said sounding unsure"

"Um wow? Wow is right? Hello, this world hasn't had that in forever. Most of the time we get some wannabe heroes and zero's and it's never the same. But Keyblade Masters, oh boy, did we have some great shows back in the day, you wouldn't believe it, I mean you really, really wouldn't believe it".

Star seemed unsure, "Well...That might be a good idea?" She said, "Could give you good practice"

"Great!" Hades said clapping his hands together, "Oh and by the way you might wanna head the Coliseum, all the necessary things will be ready"

"What things?" Sora asked.

"You'll see, by the way, here you go" Hades summoned a ticket and handed it to Sora, "Good luck kid, I'm rooting for you little short"

"It's a pass" Sora said, "Says I can enter the games"

Star looked at it with intrigue, "Oooh, well lets gets back to the Coliseum then see what he was talking about earlier".

-000-

"So your really gonna enter the games huh?" Star asked the two of them headed back.

As they walked back to the Colosseum Sora just looked at the ticket. It all felt too good to be true. This would be the chance he needed to show off his skills to Phil. Perhaps then he would finally get him to train him. Though Sora and Star discussed trusted the God of the Underworld. Wondering why someone like him would be interested in the two of them. Then again, he was a Keyblade Master and Star was a Princess from another dimension. So it didn't seem that out of the realm.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, maybe that guy was right, maybe it'll help me prove I'm a hero and a Keyblade wielder"

"I don't think heroism is won by games" Star said, looking a bit concerned.

"Well…..Maybe not, but maybe it will help my skills, something to fight for.''

"What are you talking about?" Sora stopped as he saw Phil standing in front of them both now.

Sora felt nervous though quickly stood his ground, "I'm entering the games"

"Games? You can't enter the games".

"Yes, I can, I was given a pass see…." Sora held out the pass handing it fill, "Nice and official"

Phil glanced over at the ticket and gasped, "W-Where did you get this?"

"Someone named Hades gave it to me"

"Hades!" Phil jumped back in shock, "You, you talked to Hades...Kid...ARE YOU an IDIOT!" You don't go around talking to the Lord of the Dead, that's essentially a death wish, it's in the name...LORD...OF ...THE...DEAD"

Sora slightly opened his mouth but closed it again,

"Exactly" Phil sighed slapping the ticket back to him walking away, "Keyblade Wielders, ain't it always the way...You know your gonna die right"?

"Hey goat!"

Sora looks behind him and sees Hades walking towards them, next to him a large figure, wrapped in a red scarf cape with spiky blond hair and a long metal sword approach him. He was fierce, intense, and quite strong looking. Sora felt a lump in his throat just wondering what someone like this was doing here.

"Oh hey kid," Hades waves snickering, "I'd like to enter my champion to the games ...Meet, Cloud"

Sora's eyes widened, "W-Will I be fighting him?" he asked Hades

"Hmm…..Oh yeah totally"

"_Uh oh"_

"See, I told yuh," Phil laughed, "Already your a dead kid, dead"

Hades laughed, "Hey, at least then you'll get to spend time at my place, trust me you'll love the latest renovation, make the whole death experience something worth sharing with friends"

"I don't wanna die" Sora yelled feeling a panic, "Get me out of this, there's gotta be a way out"

"Nope, sorry kid," Hades snickered holding out a tablet with Greek on it, "According to the rules once you sign, your in, don't wanna make the people mad. Trust me they are more into these games than the Romans are and that's saying something"

"You tricked him didn't you" Goofy said pointing at Hades accusingly, "Knowing full well this would happen"

"Eh...I saw an opportunity and took it

Sora started visibly shaking, "T-There's gotta be a way out"

"Let me see that" Marco took the tablet and started reading it

"You can read that?" Star asked.

Marco nodded, "Yeah, took Greek as a language once, so I know it pretty well ...and, oh-oh, it says that people can be on teams".

"Teams" Sora beamed.

"That's it," Star said, looking excited. "I'll join up in the game with you, thankfully there can be teams, and with my Wand and that Key we'll be unstable"

"Sure about that kids" Hades snickered.

With that he vanished.

Sora took a deep breath, "I hope you are right Star, I hope you are right".


	39. Land of the Dead

Land of the Dead

"Hey where's Star?" Sora asked he looked around the stadium.

"Maybe she's running late," Goofy suggested.

Jiminy seemed unsure, "I don't know, something doesn't feel quite right, just have this bad feeling."

Sora, Donald and Goofy had arrived back here just as they all agreed upon for another day of training in the Coliseum. The place was still empty and the games were not for a while, so they had great empty field all for themselves. Hopefully this time it wouldn't turn out to be quite as bad as last time. Last night Sora had been mentally preparing himself for every possible tactic or assault that Star could lash against him. It was important that he'd continue though to actually learn some finer points of combat for once.

All the time he had been learning on the fly, making it up as he went along, the more he trained the more unskilled he realized he truly was. Each time he practiced a move, or tried a new way of flinging his Keyblade around from what he had picked up from a few guides he bought in the world, he kept screwing up.

Thus they waited, and waited, yet no sign of the Mewman girl or her human friend. Sora was starting to worry that something wrong had happened, that perhaps she was in trouble or worse. Perhaps the Heartless had gotten to her. So far apart from that one incident he hadn't seen any Heartless in the city at all. It was definitely a relief but still, things had been calm, something had to give eventually.

That moment, was now here.

"SORA!" He turned around to see Star running towards them she looked frazzled and exhausted her headband was eskew and she was breathing quite heavily.

Sora quickly turned behind him and Mewni Princess rushing towards him in a complete panic. She looked exhausted and mangled. Like

Sora jumped up instantly "Star, what's wrong?"

"Sorry…Bad thing…..Marco…..Bad...Keyblade...Need...Now!" She panted every word she spoke. Sweat was drenching from her forehead as she got to her knees to rest.

"Woah...Woah, Star, calm down! What happened?" Sora asked holding her stead as he got to his knees.

Star took a deep breath. "Okay, so me and Marco were walking around town last night. You know, enjoying the sights, seeing things, making fun of weird shaped buildings. Until he got kidnapped by Hades and I need to save him but I'm gonna help and I want that special Key thing of yours to help save him!"

Donald and Goofy ran up to Star and Sora now both with a concerned expression.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"Marco got kidnapped by Hades in the Underworld." Sora explained, realizing what had happened.

Here he thought everything could go straightforward for once.

Star nodded. "Yeah, I need the Keyblade to get him out."

"The Underworld!" Donald jumped back looking shocked. "We can't go there...Can we?."

"Yeah, but he got captured we should help!" Sora argued.

Star sighed, "No, no he's right, we don't know anything about it…." Then she paused, "Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Hang on, hang on?"

Star took out a pair of scissors and activated a small portal. Sora looked shocked as Star stepped through it, ushering in her hand and signaling them to join.

Sora hesitated for a moment before turning to Donald and Goofy who agreed. Slowly all three stepped through the portal and found themselves now standing in the middle of a large room. The walls were painted green and there was a large bed in the middle of it along with desk and couch. Books and a few others things.

Also inside was another girl wearing a green beanie with black hair and brown eyes. She had on a light cyan jacket with green undershirt and yellow skirt. She had a sly smile as she saw Star, Sora and the others enter via the portal.

"Jaana!" Star yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I broke in to look at your cool spellbook, see if I couldn't curse Bobby next door. I did by the way uh...you should probably fix it later "

Star rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for that, I need to find my magic mirror."

"Who's the new kid?" Janna asked pointing to Sora."

"That's Sora, he's a Keyblade Master."

Sora waved, "Hey."

"Sup. Nice Duck and Dog."

"Garsh thank ya," Goofy said tipping his hat in politeness.

It was so strange to be in a normal room again, Sora just politely sat down on the cushioned couch as he gazed around the place. A calm came over him actually going to a place that was normal. Only then to have a tiny little creature zoom around him, a blue looking creature with diamond on his large forehead and two sided beard, wearing a yellow bathrobe.

"Sorry, did you say Keyblade Master." The little imp said, Sora flinched back as it zoomed close to his nose.

"Not now Glossaryck!" Star muttered as she headed to the mirror and started fiddling with it. "Come on, cone on, pick up!"

Glossaryck eyed Sora carefully and zoomed around him, "Never thought I'd see one of these again, the Queen will be quite pleased, oh I don't think the rest of the Magic High Commission will like it."

"The what?" Sora asked,

"Oh there the people who regulate magic in the universe," Star muttered hitting the mirror now, "Come on stupid thing!"

Sora looked confused, "Should this be something I need to know?"

"Eh probably not now, we have more important things to worry about."

Glossaryck then vanished leaving Sora confused, waiting to see just who Star was trying to contact. Donald and Goofy just sat down next to him as Janna looked at all three as if they were some sort of strange attraction.

"So where's Marco?" Janna finally asked ending the silence.

Star kept hitting the mirror, "That's...Why ...I'm...Here," Finally the static in the mirror vanished as a new figure emerged.

On the outset this person looked like an everyday teenage boy, except it wasn't. For one thing he had three eyes, two on the side and one on the top of his head. Second he had two horns patroding atop his ears, his hair was red and like fire patroding from his head. His clothes were ripped and red and he had a black spike collar around his neck.

Sora thought he looked like a few of the more darker kids he knew back on the Island. Except by the looks of things and his own fiery surroundings, it would appear that this kid wasn't a mere human compared to the others.

"Tom!" Star beamed, "Hi."

"Star!" Tom blushed, "U-U-Uh...W-What are you calling me? You wanna go out on a date."

"No I need your help, Marco been kidnapped and sent to the Underworld."

Tom frowned, "Hey I didn't kidnap him...This time!"

"No, not YOUR Underworld, Hades Underworld!" Star shouted

"Realm of death ...Niiiiiice_." _Janna said looking jealous. "Bones, decay, dead souls, it's all sounds so rad!"

"Uncle Hades?" Tom asked, "Oh boy ...That's not good, and I don't even like Marco but if he's with him...Oooh, yeah that dude is in trouble. Yep, yep big trouble...Not good, not good at all."

"I know," Star frowned, "But look if you wanna get on my good side, you need to help me rescue him."

"Oh yeah how? Not like Uncle Hades likes me or anything ... or anyone for that matter."

"Well if you lead me and Sora to the Underworld…

"Who's Sora?" Tom asked.

"He is." Star pointed to Sora. who waved awkwardly

Tom looked at Sora and frowned, "Another guy, let me guess he likes you too."

"I don't like anyone," Sora said hesitatingly, "Wait -no, I do...I mean….We've only known each other for like a few days!"

Star stopped him, "Look, just lead us to where you think Hades would keep Marco, and I'll hang out with you AS FRIENDS ...More often. Okay."

"Well," Tom thought about it for a moment, "Fine it's a start."

"I wanna come too," Janna said sounding excited, "I mean come on, it's the land of the dead, how wicked can it be."

Donald and Goofy turned to Sora with concerned looks.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Sora?" Donald asked sounding nervous.

Sora bit his lip, "Well, they need the Keyblade and ...Will have backup."

"Sure, a bunch of kids," Donald muttered folding his feathers.

Goofy seemed unsure too, "Gosh, the Underworld does sound kinda scary, all the dead people and what not. Sure it's safe."

"I mean will have a guide, how bad could it be."

"Alright!" Janna cheers, "Gonna get a little weird and gonna get a little wild."

Famous last words.

Not only was the Underworld, horrifying, depressing, drab, and smell, it was a horrific place of nothing but stone and black. Even with Tom Lucitor, who was a demon from his own Underworld and his own dimension, having trouble leading them down the dark depths of this place, but Sora Keyblade was on heightened alert as it could practically feel the darkness surrounding this place.

"So uh, Star, how long have you and Tom known each other?" Star asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Star muttered.

Janna chuckled hitting Tom in the shoulder, "Dang!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tom groaned, "But I'll win you back."

"No you won't." Star muttered.

This sort of back and forth was going on constantly throughout the trip down into the Underworld. Sora just tried to keep his own wits about him as he Donald and Goofy stood a few feet behind the rest of the crowd, feeling that they would just get in the way. Jiminy was in Sora's pocket most of the time, taking detailed pictures and notes as they descended deeper and deeper through it's vast halls.

"Wow, the actual land of the dead itself," Jiminy muttered, "I've always heard stories of it, but never thought I'd actually be here."

"D-Do all dead people come here?" Sora asked Tom.

The demon boy shrugged, "Eh ...Who knows, I think so, I mean, I know all the people here in this world do."

"So is Hades your actual Uncle?" Sora asked.

"Less blood related and more he and mom are close, or were back in the day, he helped her out, she helped in, a lot of business between demons and gods kidna deals."

"Oh, I'd love to see some dead souls, maybe bring some back if you know what i mean," Janna said with a mischievous grin, "All of them swimming around the well of souls, bet it's wicked."

Sora shivered, "D-Dead people? B-bring back."

"Pfft you can't," Tom paused to think about it, "I mean I guess Uncle Hades could and has technically brought people back from the dead, but most of the time, it's with strings attached and the occasional mishap."

"What kind of Mishap?" Janna asked, sounding intrigued.

"Extra head, sometimes a zombie, take your pick."

"Wicked,"

"Can you see the souls of the dead here," Sora asked.

Tom shrugged, "Sure I guess."

His mind instantly went to the only dead person who he could possibly wish of seeing while he was in this horrible place. Quickly though he pushed it aside, he was here to save a friend not dwell in issues of the past. Dead was dead and he and fellow Islanders had there own ideas of where the dead of those long since past went. Just because this world had a Underworld didn't mean it had to technically apply to all worlds. Right?

"Okay, we should be heading toward the dungeon, I remember liking to explore there a few times." Tom said, pointing left as they entered another large looming hallway

"Wicked, "Janna said, "If I ever lived in a cool sick place like this, I'd come here all the time, tortured some folks, cast spells, this be my type of town."

Tom looked at Janna intrigued, "You know, we got some cool dungeons were I come from if you ever wanna Visit."

"Ah really?" Janna said looking excited, "Sweet!"

"These people are strange?" Donald whispered into Sora's ear who nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about," Sora looked over to them now, "How long till we find Marco?"

Tom shrugged, "I don't know the dungeon is big, oh and I'd avoid being too close to the bars"

Sora turned to see a large tentacle hovering over him and quickly jumped back to avoid getting touched with it. Suddenly other monsters coming from the cells began to roar, a few showing off there claws and other appendages.

"This is all so cool!" Janna squeed, "I want them all as pets!"

"Why you are into all this stuff!" Sora groaned,

Janna sighed, "Well looks we have a Marco here...I don't know, it's cool, it's dark, it's witchy...and I like it."

"She's got good taste," Tom snickered.

"Can we look for Marco please," Star said starting to get annoyed, "Sorry, sorry...I'm just a little stressed is all."

"Don't know why you are so gung ho about that human," Tom said snidely, "He's a no one, he's not even royal."

"He's my friend," Star snapped back at him, "Can't you get that through your head, it doesn't matter if he isn't royal, royalty doesn't mean anything. I like him, he's nice to me and he's great and that should be enough."

"I know how you feel, I've been looking for my friends for a long time now," Sora said, "Though I did find Riku...Until he turned on me...Now I'm looking for Kairi"

Star looked at Sora and frowned, "You really care about this Kairi dont yuh I can telll"

"Well, yeah, she's the best person there is"

"Aww...how cute!" Star gushed, "You have a crush!

"What! I uh-"

Tom just snickered, "Get a room kid."

Sora just kept silent, he didn't want to have to recap his entire adventure to them, especially all the stuff that happened between he and Riku at the moment. He needed to keep his mind focused on the task at hand instead of dwelling on the past.

"So we have to look at every single cell until we find Marco?" Janna asked.

"That's the plan?" Star sighed.

So look they did, cell after cell, most of them filled with horror monsters and a few random dead bodies, and also some other people they had no idea who they were. Though no Marco as far as they could tell. These dungeons were huge, and the cells mixed for monstrous to extremely large.

"Marco!" Star yelled her voice starting to become desperate.

"Star?"

Finally, a familiar sounding voice echoed from one of the cells at the very end of the hall. Without hesitation Star ran towards it, Sora me the others following suite. There inside the cell they saw Marco, a bit worn down and trembling but alive holding onto the bars as Star and the other approach him.

"Marco!" Star hugged him through the cell bars, "I thought you'd be well...not here."

"It's okay...I'm fine...Horrified actually….so yeah not fine, very not fine." Marco said, his voice shivering.

"Look, I brought help." Star said pointing to Sora and the others.

Marco said noticing everyone, "Janna? Tom! What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm sightseeing," Janna smirked.

Tom just glared, "I'm trying to get in good with my Ex."

"Hi." Sora waved.

"I also brought, Sora, Donald and Goofy too." Star added,

"Don't forget me," Jiminy said popping his head out.

"We've come to get you outta here." Star said standing back to make sure Sora had enough room.

"Thanks ...How?"

"With my Keyblade!" Sora boasted, holding out his empty hand.

"Okay, where is it."

"Uh…."

"Well, just summon it!" Star suggested.

"Right." Sora said through gritted teeth.

He took a deep breath and outstretched his hand, he would have to do this no matter what! Closing his eyes, Sora concentrated with all his might as he tried to summon the Keyblade. All he needed to do was just sense it power and concentrate under its power through him, or at least that's what he thought. At first he thought he could feel a tingle in his hand, was it the Keyblade or maybe his hand itching? He couldn't tell with his eyes still shut. But Sora had to try, someone was in trouble, he didn't want to have to fight both Star and Cloud in the games and die otherwise he'd never find his friends. Sora cracked open an eye, still he saw nothing but his own hand shaking.

"Uh...Sora." Marco muttered, "Where's the Keyblade?"

"Come on ...Come on." Sora grew more and more frustrated with each passing second. Finally he gave in and sighed. "Stupid thing!"

"Well that's just great." Marco muttered leaning against the wall, "A rescue with no rescue."

"Hey it's not my fault!." Sora yelled, "I'm still new to all this!"

"But aren't the Keyblade Masters supposed to be, you know, Masters?" Tom asked snarkly. "I mean if you have a weapon, I'd kinda hope you'd be a master of it."

Sora sighed. "Uh ...I-I'm still training with it."

"Still training," Tom laughed, "Look at this guys, we got a noob! Oh that's rich!"

Star frowned, "Don't antagonize him, he's probably the only one who can open the lock. It' okay Sora, just try, no pressure...Except for the fact Marco is trapped in a jail cell of the Underworld and you have the only weapon that can get him out. But still...No pressure."

Then all of a sudden the Keyblade appeared him his hand.

"Hey, it worked!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay forget what I said...PRESSURE LOTS PRESSURE!"

"Sora, look out!" Goofy yelled.

Sora turned around and a Heartless appeared above him, a armored one with sharp claws, gliding towards him as it began to strike. Sora flung the Keyblade forward swinging it right at him and sending it back to darkness.

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

But it was not the end, more Heartless in shapes and sizes surrounded them. The horrid beasts appeared in all corners, there yellow bug eyes glaring down at them ready to strike.

The group closed rank. As for the Keyblade, its own instincts kicked in and unlocked the door allowing Marco to be set free.

"Oh, _now_ you work!" Sora muttered.

"Hey!" Tom summoned a magical bar of fire and blasted it at the Heartless sending it back, "No one attacks me…..Oh and and Star and Marco, and the other girl I guess."

"Janna!" Janna shouted,

"Careful!" Star blasted a Heartless with her wand, "Got it!"

"More of them!" Marco yelled.

The Heartless began to make charge now, attacking the group with full front. Each of them using their own abilities to keep up the pace, the hordes coming wave after wave. Sora used what few moves he learned from Phil and a few of his own instincts from sparing back at the island to keep up with the Heartless while Donald and Goofy covered his back. Star and Marco were by far the more professional fighters, Marco used karate in order to take down the Heartless while Star blasted every Heartless she could with her wand. Even Tom had his own powers to use against the dreaded dark feins

The battle was becoming intense. Heartless began to spread in the Underworld and come at them from all sides. Then to their horror, one Heartless with wings swooped in and with its claws swooped in and took Star's wand, flying off into the depths of the Underworld with it.

"My wand!" Star yelled.

"Get it!" Marco started to run after it.

"Wait, Marco!"

Star chased him off now leaving Sora and the others to fend for themselves. With a swing of his Keyblade, Sora opened up a pathway.

"Come on, let's follow them."

"Wait, Sora!" Donald said, "Are you sure…?"

"Donald, they have our only ticket outta here."

Donald paused to think . "Good point."

-000-

Sora, Donald, and Goofy chased Star and the others down as they searched for the Heartless with the missing wand. They went up, down and all around the Underworld, Heartless following them at every turn. Battles went on and they all started to lose their stamina, but they could not allow that to stop them from pressing on. It was a harsh chase but they needed to get that wand if they had any chance of getting out of the Underworld alive.

Higher and higher it seemed they were heading into the Underworld passing a great chasm surrounded by a green river of dead souls, until they entered the mouth of a mighty skull. Inside was a mighty chamber, a throne room with a map in the center and two eyes for windows.

"Blast, lost it!" Sora shouted as they entered the room. "Star!, Tom! Janna! Are you there!"

"We're here," Janna waved, Tom by her side.

"We can't find Star? She's probably in the throne room," Tom said.

In the quiet, they looked for the missing Heartless, wand and friends. As they headed up the small road up Sora looked down into a green pool of water, inside he could hear voices and whispers. None of the voices though where even remotely familiar to him.

"What are those?" Donald asked, voice shaking as he looked down at the pools.

Tom looked out the window as well. "By the looks of it, probably the souls of the dead."

"S-S-Souls of the d-d-dead?" Goofy asked, gulping taking a few steps away. "Creepy,"=

Sora eyes widened. "Souls of the dead… Do you guys think there is a way to talk to some of them?"

"I wouldn't try it." Tom muttered. "Sora?"

"Oh, seance, I'd like this?" Janna smirked

Sora just looked down at the pool, counting the various souls. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, all swimming around in a circle, moaning, whispering in his head. He looked deep down, getting his knees, trying to reach out to them before he felt something touch his shoulder.

"Sora!" Goofy said causing Sora to jump and almost slip, catching himself mid way, "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond,

"Hey is he okay?" Tom asked,

Janna just nudged the demon boy aside, "We better give them some space, come on lets go find Star.

The two left as Goofy and Sora just sat there now, Donald standing behind watching, looking nervous.

"Sora…."

"Goofy!" Sora jumped back and almost tipped, Goofy quickly grabbing him and getting him back on his feat. "Uh, hi?"

"What are you doing?" Goofy asked again sounding a bit more serious.

Sora face turned red, eyes darting up and down as he thought up a good lie. "I was just um…"

"You wanted to see if you could see your dad in there, didn't ya?" Goofy said pointing to the large green pool below them.

Sora let out a deep sigh. "Yeah."

"Oh boy." Goofy looked down at the big pool and frowned. "I don't think that's how it works Sora."

"I mean, look where we are though, this is where the dead go. This is where we could end up if we aren't careful."

"Maybe, I mean, who knows what really happens."

"This is the Underworld, Goofy! I think we finally have the answer to what happens after death."

Goofy shrugged. "I mean here maybe, but who knows, maybe all the world's work differently, each of them has their own rules, right? Maybe death works differently."

"That...just makes me more confused." Sora said, rubbing his head as it started hurting. "I just wanted to know if I could see him, it has been a long time since he died, I was very little. I told you he used to be a bit of a sailor back in the day, normally didn't go far though."

Goofy just sat there and listened. "I bet you do miss him, Sora. But I don't think it's as easy as going down there and looking for him."

"But what if I could?! I really could use some advice, something! Anything! I just feel very lost right now."

"Hmm…." Goofy scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, why did you wanna help Star to talk to your dad or help?"

"Both, really."

"Okay, well you still wanted to help, so it still shows you are a good person deep down. But it's understandable, talking to dead people isn't something you do every day now, you know. Sounds spooky but interesting."

"Yeah but-"

"I bet if you saw your dad right now, he'd be proud of all the stuff you've been doing, like helping Star and Aladdin, and the Traverse Town Gang. Getting that Keyblade, I mean if all this was happening to my boy Max, I'd be the proudest dad I've ever been and I've been pretty proud of him for a long time."

Sora took a moment to let Goofy's words sink in, even if they weren't his own father's, they were still comforting to hear nonetheless. He missed his dad though, but felt that going down into the pool or trying to look for him wouldn't solve really anything. For all he knew he might not be here as Goofy said.

Sora just paused to think about what Goofy had said.

The islanders back home believed that when someone died their hearts would become one with the sea. That the ocean was a collection of the various hearts, all connected as one. Here, it seemed to be more a darker sense on that legend. But Sora now wanted to believe that his father's heart and the hearts of those back home were part of the oceans he used to play and swim in and not this green gooey ick of the Underworld.

Slowly, Goofy removed his hand from Sora's mouth as a faint smile appears on it.

"Thanks Goofy." Sora smiled lightly. "Come on, let's go help Star before-"

The moment of friendship ended as a loud scream came from the Underworld Throne Room.

"Oh no!"

-000-

Sora, Donald and Goofy went up the road and towards the throne of the Underworld. Here in this dark place they saw a massive room with grand map of what had to by the World. The walls were decorated with bones and black gravel, the windows were in the shape of cruel eyes gazing out upon a dark domania .A giant throne built into the end of the hall.

Inside Sora saw Star, Janna and Tom all surrounded by Heartless but worse still Hades was there. A slick and sinister smile on his lips as he stood there victorious. He tightened his Keyblade tightly readying himself to do battle. Though the thought of battling a self proclaimed god was definitely something that frightened him. Battling Heartless and monsters was one thing but god's, that was definitely a whole new level of dangerous that he was quite ready to deal with, but had to none the less.

"What kept yuh," Hades snickered, "See you tried the old rescue the hostage and hope to avoid more conflict trick. Good call, good call, hero's one o one, a classic."

"Let them go," Sora barked,

"I got this," Star yelled, grabbing Tom's arm and unleashing one of his fire balls at the Heartless, she used him like a firearm.

"Hey, hey, Star, watch the hand!" Tom yelled.

"Shut up Tom and just keep firing," Star yelled as she fired more fireballs at the Heartless. Hades just watched very casually, like none of this was a bother to him.

Sora could feel that something was definitely wrong here.

"Are we done?" Hades snapped his fingers and restrained both Star and Tom, "Sorry kids but Uncle Hades need to do some business with the big powerful Keyblade Master, so if everyone can please…..QUIET DOWN AND SHUT UP!" His flames erupted causing everyone to huddle together in fear as the great god of the Underworld loomed over them, before quickly returning to normal, "Okay thank you thank you...Actually...I need to talk to the Princess too"

"What?" Star was taken by Hades to the corner of the room, Sora just a few feet away so he can hear.

"So here's the deal," Hades snapped his fingers tying Marco and the others, all but Sora remained free, "Everyone is kinda trapped here and well you are in _my town _and the only way is well...Through me, heh, heh"

"Will fight our way through," Star declared, "I still got my wand"

She pointed it at Hades but it started fizzing a bit.

"Oh that's not good"

Hades snickered, "Yah think, however I am willing to let you go, because I'm just that nice of a god, but there's gotta be a little payment a little...scratch my back kinda deal".

"What kind of deal?" Star asked stepping back.

Sora stepped in, "No way, you don't have to make a deal with anyone, we can fight, we can" suddenly his keyblade vanished.

"Oh come on!"

"Keyblade wielder who can't even wield a key," Hades laughed, "Boy, and Jafar had trouble battling you kid"

"Jafar?" Sora eye widened.

Hades nodded, "Yeah, he's one of my co-workers, Maleficent whole darkness everything plan, I mean it may not be one hundred percent my thing but hey, what kid me control of the cosmo's is a win-win for me".

"Y-You are working with the Heartless, and Maleficent" Sora started sweating, remembering his confrontation in Agrabah

"Correctomundo kid, oh and by the way your ex-little buddy Riku told us you had a thing for being heroic all the tie" Hades smirked, "Guess he was right, you do have that holier than thou thing going...

Sora sneered, it was bad enough Riku turned on him, now he was giving away personal info"

"But let's get back to business" Hades continued "See you are kinda trapped here and there is really no way out, unless". Hades points to Star, "You, give me that wand as your ticket to freedom"

"What! NO!"

Sora glared, "W-We'll think of something else"

"Sure about that?"

Around them Heartless began to come in swarms, blocking off any entrance or exit they had out of this place. Sora tried summoning his Keyblade but to no avail.

The last thing he saw as there yellow eyes, before everything went dark.


	40. Our one last Hope

Our One Last Hope

"Ugh, My head hurts." Sora muttered as his eyes began to open. The sun was still beaming in his eyes and the dark aura had completely gone.

His body was in pain, every inch of him ache or felt sprained. Trying to move was a bit difficult for he could feel his muscles twist and curl up. Thankfully he didn't think that anything was broken and thus was able to get back up with some ease.

"Tell me about it," Star muttered, letting out a loud and annoyed grunt.

"Yeah, well is going to be hurting by the time I'm through with you!"

Sora quickly got up seeing Phil looked down at him with a stern expression. Beside him, Donald and Goofy lied on their backs looking unconscious. Slowly they all got up, feeling battered and bruised. A bitter sense of defeat rushed over him realizing just what he had gotten himself into once again. Star and Marco were gone, captured by Hades now.

They were back at the Coliseum made stadium, it seemed like no time had passed since they had arrived. The place was still completely empty except for himself, Star, Marco, Tom, Jahnna, Donald, Goofy and Phil. All of them standing (Or in Sora's case laying) in the center of it, stands completely empty, not a single spectator in sight.

"What happened?" Phil asked walking up towards them looking annoyed. "One minute I'm off to go get some supplies the next thing I see you getting shoved out a portal."

"Wha ...wha…." Then all of a sudden it came back to him, Sora got up and gasped. "Oh no...We gotta go back!"

"What happened?!" Phil asked, a bit louder.

Phil walked off leaving a disappointed Sora, Donald and Goofy standing there, unsure what to do now. He looked confused as he saw the portal to the Underworld start to close on them. Slowly he began to put two and two together.

"No!" Star cried, "Dang it!"

She got to her knees and sighed, hanging her head down in shame, Sora kneels down next to her, looking to make sure that she'd be okay.

Phil sighed, "Keyblade Masters...Like I said never trust them" he just walked off in disgust.

Sora sighed, feeling that he blew it big time.

"I'm sorry star," Sora sighed

Star shook his head, "No it's my fault"

"No it's mine for getting captured" Marco interjected

"Well it doesn't matter now" Sora snapped, "We're stuck in this mess, might as well at least try out best"

-000-

Sora sat in the Gummi Ship main captains chair, just needing some alone time and hopefully one were the evil god of the underworld wouldn't come and harass him this time.

His mind was racing on how he was going to be able to defeat Cloud and get Star's wand back. If he could barely summon his Keyblade then he wouldn't be able to fight a fully seasoned warrior.

BLINK BLINK BLINK.

Sora looked down to see the comm's screen activated. Pushing the button the screen activated to see Leon pop up.

"Leon?" Sora said looking surprised, "What's up"

"Just wanted to see how training is going," He said seeming relaxed, "Merlin wanted to check up on your progress too"

Sora sighed, "Well um…...It's uh...Going"

"Sora" Leon said sternly, "What's going on"

Sora groaned sitting back in his chair, "It's terrible, Phil doesn't even like me, he think Keyblade Master's are all bad"

"Oh dear," Sora heard Merlin say as he appeared on screen, "I was afraid this might be the case, I had hoped the sting of the last few years had healed those old wounds, but apparently he still feels bitter about the demise of that order".

"Apparently" Sora muttered, "And worse I have to fight this guy named Cloud because I got tricked into these games and….

"Woah, woah, woah...Did you say Cloud" Leon interrupted.

"Yes"

"Oh no, Cloud, what did you get yourself into this time"

Sora looked surprised, "Yeah know him"

Leon nodded "Yeah, I know him, he and I go way back, though Aerith knew him the best out of the rest of us".

"Why is he working with Hades?"

"Who knows," Leon said, "All I know is that this probably has something to do with his past, it always has something to do with his past".

"Whose past" Sora heard Aerith say in the background now.

"Cloud's past"

"Cloud" Aeirth appeared on screen her expression shocked, "Cloud's there"

"Yeah" Sora sighed, "And I have to fight him because of a stupid God of the Underowrld".

Aerith shook her head, "Oh Cloud what did you get yourself into"

"Look do I have a chance of defeating this guy or no"

Everyone went silent.

Sora frowned, "That's what I thought". With that he turned off the screen and sat back down. It was really looking like he was really doomed.

-000-

As the night dawned on them and Sora realized what he had to do, he trained double hard to prepare himself for the games. He was going to train doubly hard just to make sure that he had a small slim of a chance of being able to beat Cloud. Fighting, running, anything that could get him in better shape. Even Donald and Goofy decided to help out to the best of their abilities. Each of them working on fighting the other, trying to gauge their strengths and weaknesses in the art of combat. Giving it their all trying to defeat the other. Sora in particular was working twice as hard now, using his wooden sword as if he had the Keyblade in his hands himself.

"Come on guys, keep up the pace!" Sora yelled jumping up trying to knock Donald from the sky.

Donald managed to dodge and swing a ice attack back at him. "We are Sora, just calm down."

Sora turned back and tried striking Goofy's shield but missed. "Dang it!"

"Just concentrate Sora you almost had me." Goofy said.

"You guys are holding back, I can tell come on!"

"Take five, boys! But not you Sora, you stay."

Phil walked up to them, he looked exhaust, thought that was nothing compared to Sora, Donald and Goofy. Carefully, Phil picks up a wooden sword and points it to Sora.

"You want to fight me again?"

"Yea, 'less you're scared." PHil snickered.

Sora snickered. "You are on."

Phil charged forward causing Sora to go into retreat. He kept up his assault pushing him back farther against the arena, stopping as he reached the edge.

"You gotta keep an eye out kid, you're enemies are gonna come at you hard and fast."

"I know!"

Sora jumped and try to attack Phil from up high but the old goat managed to dodge with a barrel roll. He moaned a little bit as his back started to ache.

The two continued to spar both managing to dodge the other's attack. Finally Phil knocked Sora's sword out of his hand and pressed the attack.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sora yelled as he kept away from Phil's sword.

"Still attacking."

"But you won."

"Doesn't mean you're done, far as I'm concerned I gotta finish you off."

"Why?"

"Because you're the Keyblade Master that's why. That's a big prize, I want to take you down."

"I don't even wanna be the Keyblade Master. All I ever wanted to do was just travel with my friends that's it. I don't want fame, glory….."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Okay, I wanted to be a fighter maybe. Do some cool stuff. But I never thought I'd do this….I just want my friends but because of the stupid Maleficent and darkness, I can't even have that!"

Phil struck Sora at the stomach knocking him back, "Yeah well too bad. Life ain't always fair...Believe me. That's your lot in life now, kid. Heck, why did you rescue that girl Star in the first place? And don't me because you wanted to be chivalrous, this ain't the 8th century….It's the 9th. "

As Sora lied on the ground he thought about it. Yes, at first it was about getting her out of the tournament so he didn't have to fight her. Heck, she was tough that he knew she wouldn't be beat, but even in the brief time they knew one another she learned she was funny and kind. Perhaps, perhaps now there was more than just getting out a simple tournament.

"I wanted to help...because….Because it was the right thing to do! Yeah I didn't think it through I'm sorry but….I don't know."

"No, no, no! Come on, did you do it for yourself, or for something more?"

Sora looked up at Phil and thought harder. "I….I wanted to help her, help them. They were friends. I didn't want them to be apart. It was...It was the right thing to do"

Suddenly a bright light came into Sora's hand. Lifting it up he saw the Keyblade standing there. He looked at it carefully. Phil started to give a faint smile.

"That's more like it. Remember what I said about passion. Yeah finding your friends and family is a good goal and important but when it comes to the Keyblade, it ain't enough."

"What do you men?" Sora asked.

"Kid" Phil let out a deep sigh, nostalgia in his eyes as he spoke, "...A Keyblade is a old weapon, but it also has meaning. To a lot of people, it used to be a symbol of hope. Meaning someone was going look after them and get there back when the bad stuff came. Sadly, the Keyblade Masters forgot about that. That's why we don't have them no more. I know this may sound harsh but sometimes the big thing may be more important than the little things even if the little things are the things we love most."

Sora grimaced, and thought about what Phil had said about the Keyblade Masters being guardians of the worlds. Suddenly the weight of the Keyblade felt heavier now. Not only did he have his friends and family to look for but now with the Key, an even greater responsibility loomed over him. As he held the Keyblade in his hand this knowledge was clearer to him than it ever was before.

His stomach started to churn. "I uh…...Um….."

"Nervous?" Phil asked.

"Yes."

"Good…..Now come on kid….I think maybe….Maybe I can teach you a thing or two...For real."

"Wait…" Sora looked shocked. "Really, you'll help for real, not just because you have to."

"Well…" Phil shrugged.

_So you wanna be a master kid well._

_Whoop De Doo._

_I been around the blocks with Keyblade Masters just like you._

_Each and every one a disappointment and...Pain._

_And there ain't no ointment, that always leads to disasters._

_With these so called ...Keyblade Masters._

_Asking me to jump into the frey._

_My answer is two words._

Phil looked at Sora and gave him a smirk. "Okay."

Sora beamed, for once he didn't feel like things were going downhill. Right now he felt more energized than ever before. With Donald and Goofy by his side, he couldn't lose!

"Alright, let's get this training started."

_I'd given up hope that you'd people would come along_

_A fellow who'd ring the bell for once_

_Not the gong_

_The kind who helps people_

_Not settles for ego._

_At least maybe pack and go_

_But no, I get the greenhorn_

_Once out to pasture all ambition gon._

_Till a hero came and got me off my lawn._

_But you need an advisor_

_A satyr, but wiser_

_Not a merchandiser_

_And oh!_

_There goes my ulcer!_

_We're down to one last hope_

_And I hope it's you_

_Though, kid, you're not exactly_

_A dream come true_

_I've seen enough turkeys_

_Who never came through_

_You're our one last hope_

_So you'll have to do_

"Remember kid, always help your teammates out in battle!" Phil shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the middle of a obstacle course together. Sora trying to hang onto both of them as they dangled against the large wall, hardly able to hold on for dear life.

"You're so heavy." Sora muttered.

"Sorry I had a big breakfast." Goofy apologized

Some of the training involved help from Star and Marco. Star wars particularly helpful with helping Sora dodge magic attacks. Using the move's Phil had taught him like Dodge Roll and Slapshot, Sora's mastery in combat was starting to increase tenfold as he learned the basic techniques he would use in combat.

"Nice one," Star shouted.

"Rule number 44: Always look both ways."

"Wait why?" Sora looked around as a small log came his way smacking him right in the face. "Okay, I see why."

_Demigods have faced the odds_

_And ended up a mockery_

_Don't believe the stories_

_That you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_

_Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_

_It takes more than sinew_

_Comes down to what's in you_

_You have to continue to grow_

_Now that's more like it!_

_We're down to one last shoot_

_And oury last high note_

_Before that blasted dark realm_

_Gets our goat_

_My dreams are on you, kid_

_Go make 'em come true_

_Climb that uphill slope_

_Keep pushing that envelope_

_You're my one last hope_

_And, kid, it's up to you_

"Alright kid, you are ready"


	41. Go the Distance

Go the Distance

Sora rubbed his head in exhaustion as he just stood in waiting hall with Star and the others. The games were about to start very soon and he wasn't even close to defeating Cloud let alone actually win in the games. Without the wand, with Donald and Goofy, he was going to be toast. Phil had said not to worry, but he couldn't help it, he was worried. Really, worried, though not as worried as Star who kept pacing back and forth as the clock continues to click.

"Oh , this is not good, not good, not good," Star said.

"Calm down Star, your a good fighter even without the Wand". Marco said, "The Wand isn't who you are, it's just a weapon.

Sora chuckled, "Easy for you to say, I have a magical weapon and I can't even get it to work half the time. Not like they can take the Keyblade away from me thankfully"

"Not helping," Marco frowned.

"Sorry, sorry," Sora sighed, "I'm worried too".

"Don't be Sora," Goofy said, "Just give it your all and you'll be fine"

"Uh Goofy, these are battles to the death" Donald said, "There are no second chances."

"Still it's a good sentiment"

Sora just rubbed his head in pain. He kept thinking about how he was going to deal with Cloud. No strategy or any training technique he could think of came to him.

Speaking of which.

"Cloud" Goofy said looking shocked.

They saw him walking inside to the main entrance, he quietly ignored them. He barely even looked at them, except for once when Sora and him locked eyes with one another. Then he stoped, as if to get a better look at him for the first time.

Sora glared at him, "You know he's probably tricking you right. Siding with the Heartless, it's never going to end well...Believe me, I know. He's just gonna use you in the end".

Clouds eyes narrowed before walking away.

"He's a talker" Marco said.

Janna smirked, "I kinda like it"

"Alright, alright," Phil entered the room now looking at Sora with some confidence, "Alright champ, take a deep breath...Relax, everything is gonna be fine...Well...maybe not fine but uh...we've tried".

"Thanks Phil" Sora muttered, frowning.

"No mention, just go out there, and kick some behind. Go the distance".

Sora sat there looking at his feet for a moment trying to get into his head just what those words even meant. They had to mean something, _Go the Distance, Go the Distance, Go the distance_

**Sora**

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

_I will find my way if I can be strong_

_I know every mile would be worth my while_

_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

Star frowned, "Sora I know your worried right now but now is not the time for a song about your internal thoughts!"

"Kids got some lungs though," Jannah snickered.

"Sorry"

Sora could feel his stomach started to churn again,

"Keep it together Sora," He took a deep breath, "Keep it together,"

A horn blew from outside, it was time for the games to begin.

-000-

The stage was set, everything was ready.

Sora and Star walked with confidence as they arrived on stage. Both were nervous as they heard the roar of the souring crowds. Hundreds if not thousands of people had attended these particular games. All of them coming to see the great fights and the show. Donald, Goofy, Phil, Tom Jannah and Marco took there seats in the crowd.

Now it was time for the games to begin, Sora tried to find calm as he thought about everything he and Phil and put into their training.

"Scared?" Star asked.

Sora nodded, "Yes".

"Good luck Sora," Goofy shouted from afar,

"Go Star go!" Star shouted.

Donald waved to him, "You can do it,"

Sora gave them both a faint smile.

"Heh, heh...Oh this is gonna be good," In a puff of smoke Hades showed up in front of them, a wicked smirk on his face, "So, are we all ready to have some fun, no pressure or anything….Oh wait...Sorry, there is".

"Hades!" Sora sneered, "What do you want".

"What, just here to say hello, see how my favorite Keyblade Master is doing, you know, that sorta thing…...Anywho, well I hope you enjoy before you get to Cloud, you gotta get through a few of the boys I've lined up to help"

Sora looked to the stage a swarm of Heartless emerged.

"Heartless!" The keyblade emerged as Sora said that

"Yep….Good luck"

Hades vanished laughing.

Sora sighed.

"Come on," Phil interrupted, "It's time".

Sora and Star nodded.

Together the two of them head up to the main stadium, audience cheers roaring in the distance. There screams excited and rabbid. They shook the ground beneath the players feet, Sora looking over to them, feeling a boost of confidence that he couldn't help but give a dramatic bow to them, shaking his fist in the air triumphantly.

"What are you doing?" Star asked

Sora looked over Star and winked, "Giving them a show?"

"A show?"

"Yeah...That's why there here right?"

Star looked at the audience and came to the realization "Ooooooh…" She too began to wave to the crowd.

If they wanted a show then they best not disappoint.

"Okay." Sora took a deep breath and extended his hand, now was the time to summon the Keyblade. "Come on-Come on-We can do this."

He held his hand out and concentrated with all his might, the large crowd watching with intensity as he tried to summon the keyblade. Only problem was, it wasn't coming.

"Um...Phil?" Sora said, his voice cracking.

"Just concentrate." Phil shouted.

"Uh, Sora." Star pointed forward.

Heartless began to emerge in a vast swarm. Several of them stood on the other end of the arena in various shape and sizes. Suddenly the Keyblade emerged, Sora held up looking at it disappointingly.

"Dang it, I wanted to summon it myself!" Sora shouted.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Who cares kid. Just attack!"

"Right. Come on guys, let's get going. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Sora and Star charged forward and clashed with the Heartless. He swung his Keyblade as best he could using the moves and techniques Phil had taught him like dodge roll and combat strike. One by one, he took out each Heartless as they struck him down.

Star used the sword she was given and managed to strike the swarms as they charged toward her. Her anger and vigor accurate and precise. She was truly well trained and much more accurate in her attacks compared to Sora, who still managed to fumble around doing most of the battle.

The Heartless were trippy enemies, yet Sora's training had prepared him for that. Goofy used his shield to protect Sora with his magic, while Donald used his own magic to strike the Heartless.

"Come on, guys! We got this!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah! We're doing it!" Star called back.

Phil rollers his eyes. "Don't get cocky, more are coming."

He was right. Another swarm of Heartless arrived and came after Sora this time with full force. All three of them charged forward and attacked with as much strength that they could muster. Training together had made them a team. Just like back in Traverse Town. But now Sora had something to fight for. Hopefully, it will be something he'd keep with him as the games went on.

"I can do this," Sora muttered, "Go the distance"

-000-

The battles against the Heartless were intense but nothing you and Star couldn't handle together. The two of you made a good team. Both of you were young and agile, and it made for a good combination. Star herself was quite fierce that it reminded him of Kairi in a way. Part of him wondered as he battled the Heartless what it would have been like if she was fighting by his side. Him, Riku and Kairi all fighting together instead of being separate and apart.

Perhaps if Riku came to his senses and Kairi woke up that dream could come true. Right now though it was just him, and him alone.

"Okay, champ! Final round!" Phil declared.

Sora gulped. This was it, the moment of truth his battle against Cloud, it would be his strength against Clouds strength. So basically he had lost before the first sword was flung. Yet then he remembered why he was doing it, lives were on the line and whatever Hades wanted with his Key was not a good thing. He couldn't risk losing, he wouldn't lose.

Turning to Star he nodded back them with a look of confidence.

"Ready Star?" Sora asked

Star nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Sora waited and watched the sheer intensity grew with every passing second as he waited. It was as if each passing second he was getting another step closer to his own death. The fact that Hades had put him and Cloud up to this made those suspicions all the more clear. Suddenly from the other side of the arena he saw him, Cloud. Slowly he began to make his way onto the arena the crowd letting out various sounds of cheers and boos already by this time they had picked their favorites on who they wanted to see win or lose. Cloud, however, did not put on a show as Sora had did, instead he kept focus straight on the boy as he walked up to the platform drawing his sword and pointing it straight at him.

"Oh boy." Sora muttered. "I'm in trouble, I'm in big, big, big trouble"

"Yeah…" Star sighed, "We are kinda doomed.

Sora looked up at Cloud and took a deep breath. "You don't have to do this!" He shouted.

Cloud eyes narrowed. The bell rang signaling the start match. Before Sora could even move a muscle Donald and Goofy were knocked out completely and Sora himself was knocked back without even realizing it, landing flat on his back seeing a sword being pointed straight towards his neck. It was if lightning had struck him without even him having time to blink. All the training and yet it had been for naught.

"Stay still and it won't hurt as much." Cloud said in a harsh whisper.

Before Cloud to go at it again Star came charging in, managing to keep the grip on her weapon as she and cloud clashed with one another. Sora got up and saw the two clash swords with one another, he was amazed by how well she was keeping up.

"I'm not going to let you win," Sora said, getting a huff, "That Wand belongs to Star...and I'm going to find my friends"

Cloud just stayed there silent, his eyes darting right at the Keyblade.

"Why would the Key choose you" He asked.

Sora grunted charing right towards him only to fall and land on the feet.

In a puff of smoke Hades appeared looking mischievously pleased, "Alright kid, just whack him, and then I'll give you what you want and you can go on your merry way"

Cloud looked at Hades.

Then at Star

Finally at Sora.

"Such a small speck of light, against an ocean of darkness"

Sora grunted trying to get up.

SLASH

Cloud crossed Hades robes and took the Wand handing it to Star.

"WHAT!" Hades sheered, flames roaring before quickly calming, "Hold it, hold it...I prepared for a last minute turn around...Plan B".

"Huh?"

With a snap of his fingers Hades summoned large black portal of darkness causing Cloud and Sora to fling into the air. The cloud began to dissipate revealing the dark figure that emerged from it. In horror Sora their standing before him the shadow of a horrid beast. A three headed black dog, it's eyes pure red and teeth sharp as nails. It roar was fierce like a lion sending shivers down the spines of all it surveyed.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked.

"That's Cerberus, Guardian of the Underworld!" Hades chuckled "Yep, Ain't he cute?"

The crowds in the stands began to run in fear and panic, not even the local guard could keep the demon dog at bay.

"Sora! Run!"

"What? No, I'm gonna help you!"

"Don't argue with me Sora! Run before...Argh!"

Too late, Cerberus kicked Phil back off the arena as he began to rampage throughout the arena destroying much of the structure as he passed. It's large feet stomped on the ground matching miniature earthquakes with every step it took.

Sora tried to get up but it was too late the devil hound clawed foot hovered over him, ready to pounce. The poor boy closed his eyes ready for impact but to his surprise was spared, the dog was stomped back by a powerful blast of energy.

Without warning Sora found himself being flung back, looking up he saw that it was Cloud who had managed to save him, the ball of darkness barley missing him.

"Sora!" Goofy cried as he and the others came rushing to their aid, "We got your back".

"Thanks," Sora said to Cloud who put him down, "But what about Star"

Looking to the stadium they saw Star single handling the massive three headed beast herself, distracting it so it that it wouldn't attack the stands.

"Come on doggy," Star cooed, "Good puppy, good big scary puppy"

Cerberus comped at the bit to try and take Star's head, thankfully she was able to dodge and roll avoid it's attack

"Come on we have to go help her," Sora said getting up.

"We can't take on that big thing ourselves," Phill said

"Maybe not," Cloud said, "But maybe we can together...I know a few extra fighters"

"_CHARGE_!"

Star turned around and saw Sora and Marco, Janna, Tom, Donald, Goofy, running towards the arena now, Star's wand in hand firing magical blast at the devil dog. His heart soar. Taking the moment of reprieve Sora got up and got to a safer distance now, Donald and Goofy joined by his side.

"Guys!" Star beamed

"Don't worry Star" Marco cried, "We're coming".

The moment she caught it she felt empowered again, turning to Cerberus she smirked and jumped into the air, "Rainbow blast!" she shouted unleashing a powerful Rainbow energy field.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Sora yelled.

"Against that thing?!" Donald said looking at Cerberus with shaking feathers.

"Oh come, on we went to the Underworld and fought a giant Heartless! It shouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah, come on Donald!" Goofy said

Donald sighed. "Fine."

"Come on boy!" Star called trying to get the big dogs attention with her magic wand, waving it around like a stick, "Come on...Get Star….Come on! I got a big chewable wand for ya to play with it."

Cerberus lunged it's head and fired giant balls of flame from its mouth, almost impacting Star and creating large craters on the ground. The young girl managed to dodge but Cerberus merely let out a large barrage of them. Goofy tried to aid with his shield but the power was too great that they flung him back.

"Goofy!" Donald ran up to him raising his staff. "Heal!"

"Thanks Donald!"'

Star was backed into a corner as the dog's sharp glaw hovered over her now.

"Star no!" Marco yelled, thinking quickly of a way to distract the beast. "Uh...Here big Doggy….Big...Horrible...Scary…..Oh boy."

Cerberus roared and went on a rampage, no longer carrying who he attacked so long as he was going after someone. He stomped his feet down hard laying down massive waves of dark energy.

A few Heartless emerged from these shadow pools and distracted the others leaving Sora open to Cerberus's attacks.

Cerberus closed in on him again this time there was no way out, all the others were too distracted by the Heartless to help. Now it was just him and the dog, alone, and without any chance of escape.

Sora closed his eyes hoping that at least his death would be a quick and easy one for him. But as soon as he saw Cerberus raise his claw, it stopped. Quickly Sora raised a eye to see what had happened. The demon dog remained still, however it's glowing red eyes began to dim. Above his head a small speck glowed through the light. As the sun got out of the way Sora saw Cloud riding on the tip of his head grabbing Cerberus by his fur pulling it up as if trying to control it.

The Dog struggled to get off his head but Cloud had his sword and he used it to pierce the dog at it's pressure points causing it great pain. He continued to struggle and bark, causing the ground to shake. This went on for several more minutes until the dog's eyes finally closed, his body beginning to sway until it finally collapsed onto the ground becoming fully uncinous.

Everyone slowly walked up to the dog, it was still breathing but it was knocked out cold. Cloud for his part slid down onto the ground and dusted himself off putting his sword back onto the hilt

"Wow...Cloud….How did you do that?"Sora ked.

"Old trick, fought a lot of these kind of beasts at the day." His eyes once again narrowed. "Now...where is Hades."

Sora turned around and found no sign of the Lord of the Underworld. "He's gone?"

"Ugh...My head." Tom groaned getting up to see the mighty beast knocked out. "Um...What happened?"

"I think we won, Tom." Marco snickered, "I think we won"

Sora looked at Hades with a smirk.

Hades sneered back at him, "This isn't over" with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, that's right get outta here" Phil snickered, turning to Sora with a smile "Hercules would be proud kid"

Sora smiled, "Well...I hope one day I can meet him".

-000-

Clean up from Cerberus's rampage meant there wasn't going to be anymore games for a while. Perhaps a month, maybe more. Sora and the other assessed the damage. The arena was definitely in total ruin. Bricks laid everywhere, the seats were a complete mess and the stage had been crushed, Phil looked upon it all with a hint of despair and grief.

"Well, this is gonna take a while." Phil said taking a deep sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah...So um…..How are we gonna train?" Sora asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh yeah, that…." Phil looked at Sora scratching his chin, as if almost examining him. Sora looked back at Phil confused. "Look kid. You're training…..It's done for now."

"What?" Sora looked surprised.

"Yeah, look, I taught ya some basics. You seem to know the final points of combat and you got something in ya. But I think at this point what you need kid is the best kinda teacher that sadly I can't provide. Good old fashioned experience!"

"Really?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, Keyblade is more than just a sword as you know, but sadly I only

so much, a lot of it's secrets are just that secrets! Beside, you got friends and a King to find. So long as you help some people when you need to and trust in that key of yours. I know you can go the distance."

"There's that phrase again." Sora snickered he started to become used to it. "You know I'm um...I think I might understand a little."

"Just a little huh?" Phil snickered back at him, hands on his hips looking at Sora with a raised eyebrow. The old goat still knew how to intimidate them. "Yeah, yeah….well...Here." Taking out something from behind his back he handed Sora a piece of paper.

Sora read it a bit of pride coming onto him as he read what it said.

_**Sora**_

_**Certified Junior Hero**_

"Really!" Sora said sounding excatic.

Phil nodded. "Yep, now you can participate in any future games should we have one. Hopefully, you'll be better."

"Thanks Phil, I appreciate it really."

"Yeah well-I might have lied a little bit about the last few Keyblade Masters I knew, they weren't that bad, in fact...They were actually pretty decent, maybe not full on heros as I would see it but-They were coming close, and I think you could too."

With that final nod Phil walked off, now it was time to say goodbye to Star and Marco, the two of them were looking at the large piles of rock and trying to put it away. Well it was more Marco trying to put away the bricks and organize them while Star just watched.

"Marco, I don't think you'll be able to organize the rubble." Star said.

"Eh, you should me my house on Wednesdays," Tom snickered

"I think it's wicked, "Janna chuckled.

"Ah...You underestimate me Star, I have a system. Large rocks in the center, small rocks on the left, medium one's in the center, then we divide them by height, width, and smoothness."

Star rolled her eyes. "I could repair this all with a flick of my wand."

"But where's the satisfaction in that?!" Marco argued.

Suddenly they went quiet as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked up to both of them. Leon, Aeirth and Cloud standing right behind them

"So uh...What are you gonna do now?" Donald asked.

"Well uh, that's the thing," Star said scratching the back of her head, "We kinda were looking to you so you can help us, but ...looks like you still need more help than me"

Sora frowned, "Sorry"

"No, no...Not at all" Star said, "Not the first time Mewni been in big trouble, in a sense...Because…."

A moment of silence as Star frowned, Sora could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Your world was lost wasn't it" Sora said.

Star nodded, "Yeah"

"It's okay, I know the feeling, I will help...as best I can" Sora said, "_By finding the King and hopefully him being able to fix it"_

"So, what are we going to do in the meantime" Marco asked.

Sora tapped his chin and had an idea, "Easy, go to a world called Traverse Town and look for Leon, he's part of a anti-Heartless resistance, they could use some none Gummi Ship travel".

"Sure!" Star beamed, "Maybe we can find who we've been looking for"

"Who?"

Star took out a paper and showed it Sora on it was the image of a lizard with sleek black hair, long snout, a stoic looking expression wearing a suit and tie.

"His name is Toffee," Star said, "He's a bit of a bad guy from our world and well...long story short we aren't sure if he managed to escape before the Heartless escaped, so far we haven't had any leads, so we are assuming he was lost to the darkness, but we aren't sure"

"Well I'll keep an eye on things" Sora said holding onto the paper.

"Thanks Sora,"

Sora smiled giving the thumbs up. He waved goodbye as he watched the group headed off to Traverse Town. Another sense of dread coming over him, seeing the look of horror and sadness as he realized that another world had fallen and for some reason, he blamed himself. Perhaps leaving everyone in the dust when he found the King wasn't the right thing to do in the long run. He had been investing to much into this quest.

No, he still would go through it.

Suddenly Sora heard footsteps from behind him. "She'll be okay."

Sora flinched as he turned around seeing Cloud looming over them, his blue eyes staring right back into his.

Fiddling his hands Sora took a few steps back stared up at cloud, a confused expression on his face. "Heh ...Uh…..So…...Um."

"Sorry…..I thought I could handle the power of darkness, but it backfired."

Sora looked confused.

"I was looking for someone, Hades promised to help."

"Oh…." Sora said nodding. "I'm looking for someone too."

"For your light?"

"In a way, yeah."

Cloud snickered, giving Sora a wink. "Don't lose sight of it." He began to walk out but Sora called out to him one more time.

"Leon's in Traverse Town you know ...He and Aerith miss you!"

For a moment Cloud paused, thinking about Sora had said, before he gently flicked his hair and moved on.

"He's strange." Sora muttered to Goofy.

"Yeah."

Sora took a deep. "But I think I'm starting to see why Riku did what he did ...Maybe...Maybe I shouldn't be mad ...I think I know what I need to do."

"What?" Goofy asked giving Sora an upbeat grin.

"I need to get his head out of the clouds and make him realize what he did...before it's too late."

With one last deep breath Sora headed off. He would find Kairi, he would find his friends, and he would save Riku from himself no matter what! That was a promise, and when Sora made a promise, he did not break it.

That's what a hero did and if his Mom and Dad were watching, hopefully they would be proud.

**Sora**

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

_I knew very mile_

_Will be with my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_To find where I belong_


	42. Interlude: New Recruits

New Recruits

Traverse Town was calm today, a change of pace from what Leon was normally used too. Normally there was some problem, or heckling from the Weasel gang or Honest John conning someone. Today though, there was actual calm. Along with Yuffe he was walking down the streets of the second district, a few people pointing at him as he passed them buy. He had been used to that from now, to them he was a leader and a protector. A heavy responsibility but one that he had shouldered heavily so far.

As the days passed the Heartless attacks on the town have become more and more aggressive it seemed. People kept disappearing and hearts kept missing. Even without the weasels the Heartless seemed to be doing the job of increasing their ranks themselves. It was just a sign that Maleficent and the growing darkness were rising and he and his Anti-Heartless resistance were running out of options.

Worse still, more and more people were coming into Traverse Town. Various people and creatures from various worlds, all coming to this one place. Thankfully the magic of the town made accommodations for them, but still it was starting to get bigger and more crowded. That also meant that more people of more...Suspicious background were coming into play into the town.

More worlds fell.

Everything now really did hinge on Sora.

A kid.

With a Keyblade.

Leon took a deep breath as he kept marching through. Yuffie stood by his side remaining quite though she continued to look at him with a worried expression. She always seemed worried about him these days. The stress of leadership and now with the growing Heartless threat and Sora, he was stressed but he would never show it.

"Quite day" Yuffie pointed out, finally speaking.

"Yeah"

Yuffie sighed, "Not going to say much are you"

"Nope"

"Of coruse your not," Yuffie muttered taking a deep breath as she stretched her arms, "So...I wonder how Sora is doing? Been a while since last we've gotten contact from him"

Silence.

"I'm sure he's fine though, the kid is growing stronger, getting tougher, I'm sure by the end of all this, he'll be able to take on Maleficent and finally stop the Heartless once and for all. At least that's what I'm betting on at least. You know, happy endings, defeating the bad guy...Getting to go back home.

More silence, but this time Leon looked to see a bit of sadness had dawned on Yuffie's face. He frowned, knowing full well the subject of home was a difficult one for her. She was so young when they had to abandoned their world, worse to be thrown into this conflict without any rhyme or reason.

Leon gently put a hand on her shoulder and smirked, "Yeah, I think he will"

"Yeah, have faith! Told yuh bro-bro"

"Mable, hush!"

Leon froze as he turned around. Hearing a sigh, he saw Dipper and Mable appear from the shadows of a nearby alley way both with guilty expressions. This wasn't the first time he had caught the two Pines twins trying to sneak around when they were on patrol. Like usual Dipper was holding his journal, while Mable a grappling hook.

"Trying to find out secret base again" Leon asked looking at them sternly.

"Come on Leon, let us join!" Dipper moaned

"No"

"You let Huey, Duey, Louie and Webby join" Dipper argued.

"I have my reasons, plus Scrooge said yes"

Yuffie chuckled, "Man, wish my parents let me do wild stuff when I was their age. Granted most of the time I spent with teachers tell me to..._Focus_ and _Feel one with my energy_ and other stuff that would make me a great Ninja"

"Oh come on Leon, I have a lot to offer here" Dipper said waving his arms frantically, "I've fought bad guys, my Grunkle Ford was a explorer, I should have every right to join resistance, Phienas and Ferb do as well, it's not like your above using kids"

"Yeah it is kinda weird Leon" Yuffie suggested.

Leon rubbed his forehead, "Phineas and Ferb stay behind and make tech, I don't send them out to fight, and before you bring up Donald nephews remember Scrooge is always watching them. So that's not really my call, and as for Sora...Well, he has a keyblade".

"So if I get a Keyblade can I join"

"Good luck with that" Yuffie smirked.

"Dipper!" Leon turned a corner to see Wendy walking down the streets, "Dipper, oh there you are, Stan sent me to look for you, he wants you home, said something about another raid on Scrooge's-I mean, he wants you safe"

"Of course he does" Dipper muttered.

Wendy frowned, "Oh come on dude, he does want you safe, though he did ask me to look for you"

Leon decided to just ignore them as he nodded.

Dipper let out a large groan before huffing off, Mable just followed him trying to calm him down. This wasn't the first time the Pines kid had wanted to join, but Leon had a good reason to say no, and he was going to keep that reason no matter what at this point.

"Boy he's a stubborn one" Yuffie said, "Kinda like you were when you were his age, but more nerdy"

"I never had a resistance to fight in"

"You never really had much of a family looking out for him, then again...none of us really did".

Leon frowned, "Yeah, I suppose"

They continued to press on there patrol, about to head back to base after seeing no Heartless or other troubles. Until, a green energy opened up, it was swirling vortex of ooze, A few seconds the portal just sat there until two individuals spat out of it. Both teens one was a young blonde girl wearing a headband with two little horns the other a darker skinned boy with a red hooded sweatshirt. Leon watched as they got up and dusted off while Yuffie had her ninja stars at the ready but he held her back.

"Hey" Leon said getting the two teens attention, "You lost?"

"Um-No" The girl said looking around nervously, "Um...Actually yeah, were totally lost, we got stuck in some world of cheese cows and let me tell you cheese cows, not nice"

"Is this Traverse Town?" The boy asked sounding exhausted.

Leon nodded, "Yep, I'm Leon...I'm kinda…

"He's the boss," Yuffie finished.

"Oh-" The girl looked surprised, "Well I'm Star, and this is Marco, Sora sent us, he said he knows you"

Leon's eyes widened at the mere mention of that name, "Sora? Yeah, we know him, why did Sora send you here"

"Well he said you needed recruits to fight the Heartless and I know how to fight" Star took out a wand and turned it into a large sword "I know magic, and I have these scissors that can travel between worlds. Will something like that help.

Leon just stood there frowning, "Are you kidding"

-000-

"Amazing" Merlin said holding the scissors in his hand, "I haven't seen interdimensional scissors in ages. Granted I knew the person who invented them, strange individual though, but aren't we all in our own unique way".

"And everyone here is so good looking" Star said gazing at everyone wide eyed.

Marco agreed, "Heck yeah, I've never seen so many muscular people ever!"

"Okay," Yuffie stepped back, "A little creepy you are obsessed with our muscles ...But I guess I'll take the compliment"

Leon had lead Star and Marco to his resistance base, there they met up with Merlin, Scrooge and Aerith who were all very happy to meet them. The group went to the small hut in the underground cavern for tea as they discussed future plans. Merlin was particularly taken in by Star, apparently he knew of Mewni, and so did Scrooge apparently much to Leon's surprise.

"I'm surprised the Magic High Commission hasn't gotten to get involved in this" Scrooge said as he sat down to take a cup of tea, "Of course, we might have to fear the worst in that regard"

Star flinched, "I'm sure Mewni is fine, my mom is a tough, she's not going to let the Heartless get to her"

"I knew your mother when she was young, I have no doubt that" Scrooge relied, "Still, the Heartless are continuing to spread, however perhaps your scissors will allow resistance agents to spread to more worlds and even keep an eye on there wearabouts without hearing it second hand from new comers"

"Yeah, we've been seeing those creatures everywhere" Marco explained to the others, "Every dimension and world we go too...They are spreading, rounding up people and doing weird things to the hearts"

"Dang!" Leon sneered leaning against the wall, "Maleficent is building her forces and they are getting more aggressive by the day"

"Hey Star, I'm sure everything is fine" Marco said holding his friends shoulder to comfort her, "I'm just glad Sora told us about you guys when he did, we've been in a bit of a pickle looking for a Keyblade Master too"

"My mom said it would help in the crisis"

"Ah, soon Moon does know, good" Scrooge said, "She would know about the Keyblade"

Leon got up and paced around, "Where did you see meet Sora exactly"

"At the Olympus Coliseum" Star said as she explained everything to them.

Marlin seemed shocked, "So Sora was able to convince Phil, I guess the boy has more spirits then even I gave him credit for"

"He seems to have that effect on people" Aerith said taking a sip of tea listening intently to everything, "Sora seems to be affecting the hearts around him as this journey keeps pressing on"

Leon groaned, "Yeah, and here we are sitting around doing nothing most of the time"

"Well now we might have a way to travel" Yuffie said looking at the scissors.

"Oh that remind me" Star went into the pocket of her skirt and took out a piece of paper, "Mom told us to give you this, she said someone gave it to her before this all started"

Leon took the paper and tried to read it, it was very hard to distinguish at first. He gave it to Aerith, she was far better at reading people's handwriting then he was. Even the far more messier handwriting like Yuffie's. A few minutes passed as she tried to translate it. Everyone waited impatiently and with interest.

"Well?" Leon asked.

Aerith eyes widened, she unlocked the message, "This is Ansems"

"What?" Leon got up, Yuffie as well.

"Ansem? Ansem?"

"Yeah," Aerith replied looking at it, "It's part of his reports, it's not the full thing but it's a excerpt"

She put on the table for everyone to see. Leon had heard about Ansems reports about the Heartless in the past. But he never expected he would ever see one in his life. The scientist thought was legendary for being one of the smartest beings of his world. Smarter than anyone alive perhaps. As they all gathered around they were intrigued to find out what he would say.

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

_That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that._

_I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

_I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_

_How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

"Fascinating" Leon muttered "still something doesn't makes sense"

"What that he was nuts" Yuffie muttered.

"No!" Leon grumbled, "Maleficent, how does she know all this, why did she attack us all those years ago"

"Because she's evil!" Yuffie snapped, "She's an evil witch who takes homes and ruins lives, anyone can you"

Leon shook his head as he began to pace around the room, "No...Something still doesn't add up, Maleficent might be evil, but she hails from one world, she had to find this out from something, something that could have possible triggered all this"

"Um, excuse me" Marco interjected walking up to Leon, "We don't understand any of this, but we do want to help"

"Yeah," Star added looking determined, "Marco and I looked for Sora because mom wanted us too, he seems to be connected to all this, now that we found him and he brought us to you...What do you want us to do"

Leon looked at them, these two did make possibly real good recruits for the Anti-Heartless resistance. They also had those scissors that could go to other worlds, other worlds meant other allies. That meant more members of the resistance.

"We need friends," Leon said, "And answers"

Star nodded, "Well...Let's get started, Anti-Heartless Resistance Princess is ready to go!"

"You know-" Marco interjected, "That doesn't really role of the tongue"

Star sighed, "No, no it doesn't...I'll work on it".


	43. This is HalloweenTown

This is Halloween...Town

"Woo! This place is amazing!" Sora said as he looked upon the new surroundings. "I've never -actually know I have seen places like this, but more fake."

After a few days of traveling the Gummi Ship once again landed in a world that was visited by the King. The trio hoped to once again find another Gummi, and perhaps gain more clues as to where they could find more clues as to the missing monarchs location. Yet this place was far different then the other worlds they had visited in the interlude.

The world they had arrived to was macab, decayed looking, almost...haunting. All the walls had cobwebs or gargoyles on them. The buildings were made of black marble and the people were literal monsters. It smelled of rot and decay, yet unlike the darkness of the Heartless, this sort of smell felt-natural, like this place was meant to be scary.

Despite the gothic look, something about it popped. Sora felt that all of it was happy, intentional, nothing about it felt dark and sinister, but fun and cheerful. Even the pumpkins with faces looked quite friendly, even a bit odd.

"Halloween Town." Goofy read the sign plastered on the main gate near the town.

"This is so cool, Halloween all the time!" Sora said sounding excited as he marveled at the architecture around him, "I thought it looked familiar"

"Halloween your favorite holiday?" Goofy asked curiously.

Sora smirked "Second only to Christmas."

"Aren't you worried about getting scared" Donald asked.

Sora paused to think, "Well...Riku used to scare me alot back during the day, he always enjoyed causing me to scream"

"Sounds a bit mean spirited" Donald muttered.

Goofy looked unsure, "Sure you aren't misremembering, can't be that bad.

Sora tried to think about, Riku enjoyed a prank here and there, but he always apologize if he went to far. Perhaps he was letting his biased towards his ex-best friend get the best of him at the moment.

Up above they saw a flock of witches fly by cackling madly as they flew over the moon at night. Donald and Goofy shivered in there boots but Sora just looked ecstatic, enjoying a good scare every now and then. At least one that wasn't meant to kill him.

"Gawrsh...Spooky." Goofy said getting a bit nervous. "Hope the people are friendly here."

"We stick out like a sore thumb." Sora said noticing his and his companions appearance compared to everyone else. "I mean not that I'm scared or anything like that."

Donald shook his head. "Don't worry, we can blend in...Watch." Holding out his staff he waved it around, surrounding all three of them in a vast amount of magical aura transforming all three of them.

Sora turned to find a nearby mirror that was hanging randomly on one of the stone walls to look at his reflection. Gone was a normal boy, and instead was some sort of vampire. His skin was pale now, and a fang was patroding from his mouth. The left side of his face was covered by some sort of pumpkin mask, and he wore all black with the exception of sharp white gloves. He was basically a full on vampire, although still his brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Back home there were stories of vampires but most of them were about teenage hearthrobes that the girls and some guys wanted to marry. Riku had thankfully showed him the stories of the true vampires, the blood slaying beast who lived in the castles and wanted to suck people's blood. They were known as the deadliest of all monsters. Seemed appropriate for the young Keyblade Master.

As for Donald and Goofy they too were transformed, Goofy into a frankenstein monster and Donald into a mummy. Both creatures Sora remembered reading books about in his youth, both creatures used to terrify him, that he would have to have his mother sooth him to sleep when he was younger or keep a protective blanket nearby. However being a monster felt almost all three of them monsters, it would be easier to roam around the town unnoticed; something much needed after Agrabah. In fact Sora wondered if they really should have blended in better with the other worlds they visited. They were after all outsiders.

"So….Where to first?" Sora looked around the tiny town trying to find the best place to start. From the large water fountain in the town plaza to to the giant dome tower at the edge, it was hard to tell where to begin in this strange town. All the buildings were oddly shaped and the monsters while probably friendly did seem a bit intimidating to approach, examples being the unicile monster clown, and the Werewolf walking across the street together mid conversation.

Donald took out his Gummi Tracker to see if he could spot a single. "Well….Nothing really, but I got a bad single." He said as he fiddled with the knobs, getting a faint single but only just.

"Let's just ask around." Sora said looking at the townsfolk, having second thoughts at all of the ones who had sharp teeth. "Eh…..Well….

"I mean, that doesn't mean they aren't friendly because they are spooky." Goofy said.

"I guess…." Sora said, as he slowly approached a nearby what looked like Witch. "E-Excuse me ma'am, where are we?"

The Witch looked a bit confused and eyed him carefully. "Out of town vampires…. Must be a family reunion …

"Eh no...We're uh…." Sora tried to think, "Out of towners"

The witch smiled, "Well welcome anyway, always here for a fun scare"

Sora waved, "Alright...See yuh"

"Garsh getting better at waking up to people." Goofy said.

Sora shrugged. "What can I say experience makes things less scary."

Upon closer inspection he was starting to notice a pattern. The place did have a look as if it waw Halloween all the time. That brought back interesting memories from the past. When Sora was younger Halloween was honestly his favorite and least favorite time of the year. While he loved the candy, the costume were the fun part, it was when people tried to prank and scare him that he wasn't always a fan off, especially since back when he was little Sora was known to scare easily. Riku being his greatest tormentor.

"_You know...Thinking about it….Riku never was THAT great a friend." _Sora grimace thinking back. "_No-no-don't think like that...block it out of your mind Sora, block it out of your mind, don't let your anger get the best of you. He was good once...Remember, he was good once"._

Then suddenly memories of Riku, Sora and Kairi coming back from a long hall of trick and treating came flooding back in. They would eat candy for hours and get sick. He remembered getting into a few candy coma's, friends by his side. Holding onto his stomach in pain. But those memories were always worth it. Because as long as he was in pain with his friends, then the pain didn't seem so bad.

Sora quickly waved away the thoughts away, instead wishing to focus on the mission at hand. Thus they went to person to person asking around for any sight of a King. The only they got was someone known as "Jack" the Pumpkin King.

"What kind of title is that?" Donald asked himself as he passed another group of monsters.

Sora sighed. "I don't know...Sounds strange…." Slowly a sly smile came across his face. "But I kinda like it"

"Well maybe he'll know were OUR king is." Goofy suggested.

Sora gave a long pause to think it over. "Ok...But where do we find him."

In the distance a loud voice echoed as it began to make the announcement. "And now here comes Jack the Pumpkin King and the Dancing Heartless…."

"Dancing Heartless!" Sora turned around almost giggling at the idea.

Around the town fountain Sora saw them, Ghost like Heartless surrounding the area, zooming around the place. Around them was a tiny pudgy man with large top hat and bizzare smiling face. At first Sora thought he was about to go into battle, until he realized the strangest thing. None of the Heartless were attacking anyone. In fact everyone in the area seemed rather calm with their presence. In the man surrounded by them was particularly calm. Suddenly from the fountain a water began to bubble as a skeleton head rose up followed by the rest of the body, until it was standing tall and brave, creating a dramatic pose.

"Um….What's going on?" Sora whispered to Goofy who shrugged. "This is kinda weird, Heatless don't normally just stand there."

"Maybe they control them like Maleficent does." Donald suggested.

Sora thought about it but they didn't seem malevolent at all, in fact they seemed quite dead inside. BUt none of it made any sense Wouldn't they be attacking people otherwise. He watched from afar as the Skeleton man exited the fountain and waved to a few passers by, the pudgy looking one running up to him applauding the loudest. The Heartless just zooming around, almost in dancing formation again and again until they all gave a unison bow.

"Bravo Jack, bravo."A tiny man with two distinct faces in front and back ran up with a tall pointy hat.

"Thank you mayor, thank you...But they still aren't scary enough...They are missing something a certain...Umph, that will really strike bone chilling terror!"

The Mayor looked at the Heartless his head turning around so that it was now pale white and a frown. "But they seem scary enough a it is….They are probably the scariest citizens we have."

"Still….It doesn't _feel _right, i want to strike bone chilling terror, it's the only way I'll know that this entire plan is worth it. I think I'll consult Doctor Finkelstein, he'll know what to do" Jack waved the Mayor goodbye as he headed off.

Sora, Donald and Goofy still stood there watching as the Skeleton man began to walk off towards a tall looking tower. The Heartless again just standing there not doing anything. The monsters and other dwellers passed them by without even a moment's notice. No one seemed bothered at all, it was if they were a natural part of this world.

"Inspire bone chilling terror." Goofy said looking worried. "That doesn't seem good."

"I say let's follow them." Sora muttered, running off before he got a answer.

Donald sighed starting to realize there adventures having a certain formula to them. "Here we go again."

-000-

Tinker, Tinker, Tinker.

That's all Doctor Finkelstein did in lab, alone, just the sound of the mechanical machinery that surrounded him, and the pipes that went through the house. His only other true companion was his hunched back assistant Igor but he was never much for conversation to start with. Yet in his wheelchair the Scientist was, hovering from one end of the room to the other, hoping to perfect his latest invention. It was going to be grandest experiment yet.

Doctor Finkelstein was the local mad scientist of the town, always coming up with new ways to scare the kids of the world to make a better halloween. Stricken to a wheelchair that didn't stop his big brain from coming up with the most insane and marvelous ideas. With one work bench at the end of the room covered in supplies and a large work table in the center to begin the experiments. Thankfully the Doctor was still able to maneuver through the mess that was his laboratory he did have difficulty at times. Though at least he had Igor to help.

"Master." Igor groaned as he carried a box of supplies inside. "Master, Igor has, Igor has."

"Good work Igor, put it with the others." Finkelstein ordered. "This is going to make my Heartless project ten times more efficient than before-I just know it."

Suddenly the Doctor's attention was soon diverted as the door to his laboratory open. Jack Skellington had arrived.

"Ah Jack, welcome...how did the performance go?" He asked, holding a notepad at the ready.

"Very well...But they still lack a certain something."

"I see…" The scientist jotted something down. "What do you think that something is."

"I'm not sure. And I wish I knew, this something could make this halloween the best one we've ever had. Perhaps the greatest for a thousand generations.'

"That is ambitious Jack. Though I wouldn't get ahead of myself just now."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both Jack and Doctor Finkelstein turned around as they saw Sora slowly pop his head looking, knocking the metal door before entering the room seeming very uneasy for bothering them when they were not announced. Donald and Goofy followed behind him both looking a bit nervous as they arrived as well. They were quite taken aback by the labs dower and mechanical aurora. All the life and fantasy that was the rest of the town has been sucked out replaced instead by cold hearted science.

"Hello-" Sora said poking his head through the door and giving a slight tap on the door. "Anyone here?"

Jack and Finkelstein both looked surprised as they saw the young boy and his companions enter. It was a good thing they were in disguise otherwise there would be more questions than need be.

"Who are you?" Finkenstein growled.

Sora seemed taken aback. "Oh-Sorry….I'll just-"

"Oh hello there, are you new to town?" Jack Skeleton spoke first startling the trio easing the tension. "Never seen you before."

Sora blushed and began to relax feeling less nervous. "Oh, my name is Sora, this is Donald and Goofy."

"Yes, yes, that's great and all but why are you here." Doctor Finkelstein asked angrily wheeling up towards them. "Most people don't come here without a reason...And I'm not selling potions today if that's what you after"

"Oh yes, that-no we don't want potions-" Sora coughed his mind trying to think of a good excuse. "Well we heard you are working with Heartless, and you see we are kind of the Heartless experts around here."

"Heartless experts?" Jack thought. "Well I didn't know the town had Heartless, they just came to town recently."

"How recently?" Sora asked, wanting a time, the more he knew perhaps he could get a better understand of the Heartless.

"Mmm...Few months ago?" Jack said. "Never seen them till then."

"Well uh, they had a big population growth." Sora made up. "But they've been around for a while, and we've been studying them."

Jack nodded. "Ok-that makes sense. Well anyway, I managed to come across one and give it to Doctor Finkelstein and thus make it the guidance system."

"I'm sure you know this, but the Heartless have a bit of a hive mind, they are all linked to one another, they feel each other thoughts and instincts." Doctor Finkelstein noted as he began to hover near his guidance system. "Having one allowed to me to control the others...At least within the town."

"Can you spread the control?" Sora asked, realizing this scenario was very familiar and not in a good way.

Doctor Finlinkstein shrugged. "Maybe, but right now I need to get there movement better for the dance routine."

"Dance routine?"

"Yes." Jack responded looked excited to share. "We are going to have the Heartless dance with me during the great Halloween Celebration, it's a big surprise, and it's probably going ot be the scariest thing I've come up with yet."

Sora took a moment and snickered, the idea of Heartless singing and dancing would be too great not to pass up. "Well then-How can we help?"

"We need to find certain ingredients, it will allow me to make the most authentic heart I possibly can." Doctor Finklestein explained as he took out a large metal object wrapped within it, a horrid looking stitched up thing.

Sora looked dumbfounded. "A heart?"

"Yep-I made it myself, impressive no."

"I-I didn't know you could make a heart?" Sora looked at it carefully. "Can you put it anyone."

"I suppose you could my lad-I suppose you could. Now all we need is a few ingredients and will have our heart."

Sora looked surprised, making a heart, he definitely didn't expect to be doing that today.


	44. How to make a heart

How to make a heart

Graveyards are scary, this is a fact.

So Donald and Goofy were surprised that Sora seemed quite interested by the graveyard. From the outset it looked spooky, horrifying with all the tombstoned aligned against dead looking gardens and a dark red moonlit sky cobwebs scattered all over. Yet Sora didn't even flinch when Jack opened the squeaky black iron gates, he didn't flinch at the tombstones that surrounded him, he didn't even screech when he saw a bony hand stick up. It was if he was if he was complete and utterly calm, almost at ease. This was a surprise to Donald and Goofy who were shaking in there metaphoric boots as they went deeper into the haunted looking place.

"Gee Sora, isn't this place kinda scary." Goofy whispered as he followed behind him and Jack. "Thought you'd be a bit more freaked out by it."

Sora shook his head. "No...Not really."

"I wanna go." Donald muttered, "This place is giving me the heeby jeebies"

"Really?" Jack said looking surprised at Sora. "Not even a fickle of bone chilling terror and fear, despair, just a little sense of the heebie jeebies."

"Nope-I've been to graveyards plenty of time. They aren't so bad once you get to layer of the land a bit. Plus I like to think of it as a place to visit all the people you've missed, nothing scary about that. People important to you can be here."

"Well to each there own" Jack shrugged and began to casually looking around the Graveyard sight for Sally.

Now the reason for Sora's calmness was simple if you knew him, for most of the early part of his childhood Sora went to the cemetery, to visit the gravesite of his father. Once a week every week for 7 years he would place a single flower on the grave and talk. Mostly about guy stuff, but also about things he didn't understand, things he wanted to explore to see. Things he didn't even want his mother to know. So over time he became used to the graveyard and all that would seem scary and spooky to others was familiar to him, and once something become familiar to him, it was no longer scary.

As he looked on the ground Sora found a wilted flower and picked it.

While everyone was looking for sally he found a unnamed grave and gently put the pedal down next to it and leaned down.

"Hey dad." He muttered, knowing full well that he wasn't there but he could sense a presence

"Who's he talking too?" Donald whispered.

"His dad." Goofy said understanding full well what was happening..

Donald looked confused. "Where?"

"It's a spiritual thing Donald."

"Oh-I still don't get it."

Sora chuckled. "It's ok nobody did, Tidus used to make fun of me for talking to ghost. But I knew he was listening."

"Well I think it's lovely gesture" Goofy explained.

"Now, now friends, we have a job to do" Jack said getting the attention of them again, "We'll to need find the ingredients to give to a Doctor so we can make a heart"

"I still feel strange about this" Sora said, sounding unsure, "I mean making a heart, aren't hearts supposed to be natural, born with one"

Jack smiled, "Well clearly the Heartless don't have one, since they are Heartless"

"Yeah, but if you give a Heartless a heart? Does that no longer make them a Heartless?"

"Hmm," Jack tapped his chin thinking, "Certainly an interesting philosophical debate, but sadly one we don't have time for in the moment"

"Well I uh-" Sora protested but sighed, knowing Jack was determined with going forward with this idea.

Goofy frowned, "I don't know about this"

"Me either," Sora said, "But maybe being able to give the Heartless hearts, it could restore them to normal"

"Or make things worse in the process" Donald muttered.

In his mind when the heart left the body, one could talk to their loved ones anywhere...Though a gravesite was nice place to do it. It had a comforting place to talk in solitude without others around, although this day was the exception.

"Excuse me?" A soft lady's voice spoke. "Who are you?"

Sora jumped back and landed on his back. From behind the graveyard a female looking head emerged stitched together to the rest of the body that was covered in patched rags. Brown hair flowed behind her head, and her eyes were wide and innocent looking. Though the more Sora thought about it the more he thought of those raggedy dolls Kairi used to play with when she was younger and that Riku thought was groose.

"Ah Sally." Jack beamed adjusting his bat bowtie. "I'm so glad you're here. We are looking for your memory?"

"My memory?"

"Her memory?" Sora repeated sounding confused.

"Yes…." Jack asked not even looking remotely worried. "It's a special little twig, bound together by the memories of others."

Sora was confused, were they going to pick out her brain. The very thought made his stomach queasy. Yet Sally answered his question quickly but picking up another wilted flower and handing it to Jack.

"Is that...Memory?" Sora asked looking at the plant.

Sally nodded. "Yes….A forget-me-not….Helps us remember important things. Dates, people, the things we love….Jack show him."

"Ok." Jack handed Sora the forget-me-not. "Gaze into it for a moment, memories are probably some of the most valuable things. Though they might be a part of the mind, they are also key to the functioning of a heart and all the friends, loved ones and even day I say on a dark front enemies we make."

Sora gazed upon the twig for a moment unsure what to make of it. It was so small and tiny in his gloved hand. Yet something about it entice him greatly. He gazed closer, and closer until he realized that the twigs branches were growing, until ...they turned into a tropical tree, like the one's back home, Pampu fruit grew on each branch.

"Woah." Sora shook and the tree vanished returning to a twig seeing out of the corner of his eye three familiar children running around with one another. "Kairi...Riku."

Jack took it back. "Yep...This memory will help the Heart form. After all hearts and memories are very much intertwined."

"Fascinating." Sora said.

"Wonder if it would show a image of my son Max." Goofy replied, sighing thinking of his own memories with his beloved son.

"Or Della." Donald thought, sighing.

"Jack are you sure this is a good idea." Sally replied with a look of worried expression. "These Heartless don't seem trustworthy ...dangerous."

"They are." Sora replied confirming Sally's fears. "I've fought them before, they go to worlds and steal people's hearts to make more of them."

Jack seemed unfazed. "Well they don't seem that bad, they haven't done any of what you said so far ...Beside Doctor Finkelstein Heart will make them perfect for our show...Now all we need is fear and will be on our way."

"Fear?" Sally said shaking his head. "I'm afraid I don't Jack."

Jack frowned and began to pace.

Sora wondered exactly how all these ingredients worked in harmony with one another. He supposed that the heart was a mix of emotions. Memories of the ones we loved, fear of what we lost….Strangely saying all this made him think of his dream back on the Island. How the images of his friends asked him what was important to him and what he feared to lose. The more he thought about this the more it did make sense that memory while part of the brain also played a Important role in one person's heart and the experiences that would come through them. Emotion itself seemed to be an important aspect of all this.

"Excuse me-" Sally said causing Sora to jump back looking embarrassed. "I don't think I ever got your name, Jack being, well Jack."

"Oh right." Sora blushed. "I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Sora scratched the back of his neck. "So you seem to know Jack pretty well, he seems really excited about getting the Heartless to dance with one another and what not. Seems like a really spooky Halloween huh."

"Yeah-" Sally sighed looking sad. "Jack tends to get very obsessed when he puts his heart into it. But that's why he's the Pumpkin king, sure he gets a little over the top, but he has so much love for putting the fun and thrill into the holiday."

"It still kinda weird to think fighting people is a good thing." Sora asked.

Sally shook his head. "No, it's more like giving those a certain thrill, a bit of jump into there lives, not in a mean spirited way but more-"

"Of course!" Jack interrupted before Sally could finish her point, he looked thrilled however as the realization came to him. "Oogie Boogie has fear."

"Oogie." Sally looked dumbstruck a bit of fear now showing on her right now. "Jack...This is Oogie Boogie we are talking about, he's not going to give it to you."

"Wait, wait, wait pause!" Sora interjected now. "Who's Oogie Boogie….You mean like the Boogie man."

Riku had told Sora stories about the boogie man, how he would sneak into his room at night, hiding under his bed, and try every night to eat him. Sora remembered when he was younger how he would hide under his blanket in the dark keeping to his bed tight as he stayed up for hours trying to get to sleep .It got so bad that Sora's mother would have to comfort him and even rest with him until he felt secure enough to have a full night sleep.

"Well yes…." Jack explained.

"He's also a big troublemaker." Sally added. "Oogie Boogie been Jack's rival for years, he always wanted to make causing spokes to be more like personal tourment. That's not what the spirit of Halloween has ever been about. So Jack had to banish him from the town, he lives in the outskirts, though he still manages to cause trouble. Jack you know he won't be happy to see you."

"Oh I'm sure he's gotten over the whole banishment thing." Jack brushed aside. "Beside, I said he could come back when he behaved himself."

"Which he hasn't." Sally reminded him.

Jack sighed. "True, well maybe time has allowed him to cool off. Honestly I haven't seen him for most of the last few years, so that must be a positive sign right."

Sora seemed hesitant not sure if he liked just were this path was heading them, sounded like the start of trouble.. " Maybe getting fear from him isn't a bad idea."

"Hmm…" Jack bit his finger. "Oogie isn't the most negotiable person in the world to be sure….But perhaps he could be reasoned with….Hmm….I got it...We'll challenge him to a game."

"A game?" Sora asked, liking the sound of that..

"Yes, Oogie is a gambling man, he's addicted to it, we can challenge him to a wager for his fear."

"And if you lose?" Sora pointed out.

"Well….We'll cross that bridge when we get there….Will probably save Oogie for last then, we stil have a bit more to do."

Sora had a feeling that this was a dumb plan, but Jack seemed determined to go. "Well then, let's get going."

-000-

"Let's see..." Jack said as he scratched his head, "The ingredients of the heart we have so far are: pulse, emotion, terror, hope and despair, and now memory."

"All we need now is fear right?" Sora asked.

"That and Surprise." Jack replied, "We should head back to the mayor, he should have some." The group walked throughout the graveyard until they found a small grave in the shape of a dog house; Jack lowered his hand towards his leg and slapped it. What came soon was a small ghost in the form of a dog. Sora and Company were in shock at what had just happened until Jack began to speak to the specter, "Zero, do you know where the Mayor may be?"

The dog barked as it flew towards a gate leading to another segment of the graveyard.

"Good boy!" Jack exclaimed, "Come on fellas, Zero will lead the way."

"So now we're taking orders from a dog?" Donald asked in a combination of confusion and annoyance.

"It's not like this is the weirdest thing we've done." Sora replied as he and Goofy followed the lanky skeleton. "Though I am more of a cat person."

Zero swirled around and barked alerting the group to where the Mayor was, "Just the man we were looking for." Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, what brings you here?" The mayor asked.

"We're trying to give the Heartless hearts, but we need 'Surprise' before we get fear." Jack replied as he waved towards Sora and the others.

"Well you are in luck!" The mayor replied, "I was just consulting some of the ghosts for a special surprise to go along with the decorations, but I can't remember which one said they had it."

"We can look." Sora said with enthusiasm.

"Great, just know they are hiding behind the tombstones, but they scare easily so be cautious."

Sora nodded as he krept up slowly towards one of the tombstone to catch the ghost; luckily the ghost he did catch enjoyed the little spook and left the special surprise: a jack-in-the-box.

"Got it!" Sora exclaimed as he held the toy high into the air.

"Great, now let's get these to the doctor, and then we'll find Oogie." Jack responded as he took the toy into his hand

-000-

The trip back to Doctor Frankenstein laboratory was a quick one. Sora questioned though whether partaking in this construction of a heart was a good idea or not. Something about it didn't quite sit well with him and although he did not see any malevolent intent within Jack or the Doctor, he still felt uneasy about the whole situation.

As they climbed up the stairs to the lab Sora looked up Jack who seemed excited and spoke, his voice echoing along the hall. "Jack, why do you want to build a heart so bad."

"To get the Heartless to dance of course." Jack explained nonchalantly. "You know that."

"Yes but why?"

"To bring fun chills and terror of course." Jack said sounding proud of the idea. "Instill bone chilling horror and spooky delight, oh just the thought makes me smile."

Sora pondered the idea of delightful fear, for all his life most of his fear had never been delightful. If anything it had been horrible, from nightmare he had when he was a child to now facing the Heartless and knowing that people were relying on him to save them with his Keyblade. Anything and everything about fear seemed to be bad in his eyes. How on earth or any other world could fear be fun.

Any time for thought quickly ended when Jack opened the door to the main laboratory. Doctor Finkelstein was wheeling across the room going from table to table as he continued to work on the outer casing of his mechanical heart. Sora getting a closer look as the Doctor moved away from it, freaked out by it's constant beating movement.

"Doctor Finkelstein, we have the other ingredients!." Jack said as he put the two ingredients on the table. "Sally was quite thrilled to help."

"Splendid, now all we need is fear and the heart will be complete." The Doctor stated as he grabbed the ingredients and the heart, he then moved towards the the work table.

He began to enter the pieces into the heart, taking several tools and drilling in one by one. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried to watch but the Doctor's chair blocked most of the work. But from what they could see the work seemed intense. There stomachs started churning a bit as they heard what could only be blood vessels and veins popping and other gooey sounding parts getting moved around.

"So how do you make a heart?" Sora blurted out causing The Doctor to pause before going back to his work.

"It's not easy I'll tell you that much." Finkelstein muttered taking out what looked to be a screwdriver and inserting it deep inside the bag. "It took me several times before I could get to this version, not to mention getting all the blood vessels together and working jointly."

Sora, Donald and Goofy all grimaced at the mental image.

"But I wonder if there is more to a heart than blood vessels and what not." Goofy added. "I mean if that's it then why are Heartless so into hearts."

Doctor Funkenstein strugged. "I know nothing of that, though for some reason these Hearts of mine just always seem to go haywire at the end-I have no idea why."

"Well when finally complete this one, will have the best Halloween show ever!" Jack exclaimed looking excited. "It's going to be my magnum opus!"

"Halloween really is important you huh." Sora smiled.

Jack nodded. "Of course, the spokes the fear, it's all around good times. The spokes the thrill-the only time of year were embracing a more darker element of the world is actually acceptable."

"Acceptable?"

"People confuse things like dark and fear with darkness, but it's not true. Being dark doesn't mean being bad or mavolevent. Sure we look scary but many of the town folk here are some of the nicest people I know."

Sora nodded. "We say a few they seemed nice."

"Exactly-Scary and fear, they aren't bad,

"Yeah it's fun to make people scream-_OUTTA THERE SKULLS_."

"Huh?"

Everyone turned behind him as three kids in costum appeared jumping behind them knocking Doctor Finkelstein out of his chair as they jumped on the workbench taking the Heart. Sora tried to get ready but his Keyblade did arrive. These children were definitely not Heartless.

"You wretched hooligans, drop that heart at once!" The Doctor exclaimed as he moved towards the three kids.

"Fat chance" Lock stated.

"Yeah , Mr Oogie wants this." Barrel added.

"Oogie gonna use the heart to finally make people really scared of him, then he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Lock explained.

Barrel cackled. "Yeah it's gonna be Oogie day every day!"

"Smell ya later!" All three kids shouted before running away while laughing.

"After them!" Jack shouted, but was soon stopped by Sora.

"What about the doctor?" Goofy asked.

"I'll be fine, just get that heart back!" The doctor stated as he made his way towards his wheelchair. "If it gets into Oogie's hands...Well, I don't want to know what happens next."

Sora gulped not wanting to know what would happen if that heart fell into the wrong hands. With that the four run off; Quickly running outside they looked around, there was no sight of the trio of mischievous pranksters, though the sound of panic echoed in the distance.

"Over there!" Donald exclaimed; The group followed as they saw various Heartless causing mayhem all around the Town Square. The group sprang into action as they attacked the enemies, as the last heartless was defeated the town was now empty and had no sign of Lock, Shock, or Barrel

"Dang it, we lost them!" Sora yelled as he saw no visible trail of where the tricksters had ran off too.

"Not entirely. Zero, after them quick!" Jack ordered his dog.

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed Jack and Zero throughout the town, they had to get through a pile of Heartless and other defenses and quickly. It was a harsh battle, surprising Jack was far more mobile than Sora had given him being a dead skeleton and all, but it definitely aided him as they went through the Heartless one after the other. Mummy shaped ones tried to spring from the walls trying to leap onto Sora from behind, but all were in vain for now the newly trained Keyblade Master knew a few more tricks, and was better to take them down with much ease. Sora himself was even amazed by the speed of and agile nature he was able to handle. He supposed that the training back at the Colosseum really was worth it after all.

Eventually the town was clear.

"Good work everyone." Jack said looking around. "Come on out Townsfolk, you are safe now, come on, that's good."

The townsfolk began to return to normal now, Sora found it hard to believe that such horrifying monsters like them could feel scared. Yet to their surprise instead of remaining scared they applauded. Many of them actually seemed happy, thrilled even. Jack waved to them and gave a polite bow.

"I-I don't understand." Sora continued to look in confused shock. "Why are they applauding, I mean I guess we saved them but-

"No,no, no it's not that." Jack explained. "I mean yes, I'm sure they are grateful for you helping them, but you see, we here at Halloween Town enjoy being scared. A good fright now and then makes life a bit more important. Fear isn't a bad thing, in fact, we consider fear one of the most important things ever."

Sora still looked confused. "Really? But being brave is what helped me fight those monsters not fear."

"Ah well you see-"

Before Jack could finish Zero approached barking widely as he pointed off into the distance.

"What is it boy?" Jack asked as Zero barked. "You found them-Wonderful, will have to finish this topic later."

Sora gripped his Keyblade. "Ok, let's get going!"


	45. He's a Oogie Boogie Man

He's a Oogie Boogie Man

Sora and the others went as fast as they could through the pumpkin patch and the graveyard until they came across a large treehouse in the middle of nowhere. Well less of a house and more of a mishmash of wood and metal. Apparently it was supposed to be considered Oogie Boogie's personally manor.

"I knew Oogie had something to do with the heart's theft." Jack stated as he looked at the tree house. "Still the question really does remain, what does he want with this heart so badly in the first place?'

"Does he want to make the Heartless sing and dance?" Goofy asked.

Sora shook his head. "I have a feeling from what Jack described it probably can't be anything to nice."

"Agreed-"Jack nodded. "Oogie likes to consider himself a master of terror and fear, perhaps he want to use the Heartless to spread said fear in all the wrong ways?"

"Fear has wrong ways now?" Sora said.

"Of course, you can be consumed by it, then it clouds your judgment and makes you make horrible or sometimes just downright bad decisions that aren't good for you. Fear can be used effectively yes but in the wrong hands, it can be used to terrible effect."

"Hmm…." Sora scratched his chin with his fanged gloves. "I guess I never thought of it that way before. But it makes sense, sometimes I get so scared I don't know what to do. Or really even how to do anything, like everything shut down."

"Good thing I'm a master of terror." Jack said with pride. "I can make people spoke but just enough so that it gives them a jolt, not completely shuts people down."

"That's good right?" Sora asked, "I mean all we have to do is challenge him right, you can just scare him.?"

Jack nodded "Yes, but we will have to beat him at his own game and knowing Oogie, he'll cheat to make sure he wins."

"Guess we'll have to cheat more so we win!" Sora exclaimed as he, Donald, and Goofy ran off towards the tree house. Climbing up the tree

Climbing up was like going up to a maze of metal and sharp objects. Sora and the others had to make sure not to cut themselves to deep as they moved, one wrong step and it was down into the pit with them they go.

"How high is the place?" Sora asked as he got on the wooden bridge.

Donald looked out and grimace at the sight. "Really high."

They continued to make there way higher and higher to the treedom, surprisingly encounting little to no resistance whatsoever. Sora kept waiting for the Heartless to emerge, dealing with another round of those reached creatures, yet none came. Something about it felt like set up, perhaps it was a trap.

"There." Jack pointed to a tiny room at the very top of the tree.

Quickly Sora opened it up and saw the three brats through in the heart. Tossing too each other one after the next. Each time Sora or Jack tried to catch it but were stopped by one of the three as they jumped in to the air to grab it taking it towards them like a ball in a game.

Sora was starting to get tired the longer they went on. These kids were faster than he was, and smaller meaning they were able to get under his legs and slide down. Donald and Goofy each tried to clean them in but every time they got close they sheer miniature size caused both to knock into each other's head.

It would seem that this chase would go on indefinitely until…..

"To late!"

Lock, Shock and Barrel turned around and cackled as the mechanical heart tumbled down through the ventilation shaft.

Sora wasted no time running trying to get his Keyblade to be as intimidating as possible. "Where did it go?"

"Allow me Sora." Jack said gently pushing him aside, completely calm. "Now kids, please tell me where the Heart is.

Lock spoke huffing angirly. "We won't tell."

"Yeah, never." Barrel parrated.

Jack let out a sigh and turned around giving Sora a fine wink before looking back at them outstretching his face distorting it into something terrifying and monstrous it was so unspeakable that it could not be describe so easily in words. Sora turned away getting a bit jumpy while Donald and Goofy covered there eyes not wishing to look upon it as well.

But whatever Jack was doing it must have worked for Lock, Shock and Barrel quickly gave in screaming and begging for it to stop.

"Ok, ok-we give-we give." Lock said causing Jack to stop. "Oogie wanted the Heart to control the Heartless?"

"Control the Heartless?" Jack asked.

Shock nodded. "Yeah, said he was going to give to someone called Riku later."

"Riku." Sora muttered in shock. "Why would-Oh…."

"Well, where did that shaft to you."

"Oogies torture room."

Jack sighed. "Well boys looks like we are gonna have to go confront Oogie."

-000-

"So-Riku wants the heart too." Sora said aloud. "I mean i guess it could help Kairi."

Goofy shrugged. "We don't know that for sure, who knows what he knows. Maleficent probably lies alot to him."

"I guess-still, do you think that Heart could wake up Kairi." Sora asked.

Donald shook his head. "That heart seems screwy it's made of weird science."

"I agree with Donald-" Goofy added. "Hearts can't be made, they are-well they are part of the natural border."

"ORDER!" Donald corrected.

"Right-Order, and you can't just give someone a heart."

Sora sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right."

They kept climbing down safely until Donald lost his footing and almost fell, Goofy having to grab him by one of his bandages and began dangling on the edge. Sora continued to ponder the idea of making a heart. Where did Hearts come from, most he thought were born with them. It would seem odd that someone would be born without a heart, let alone need to get one mechanically.

"I got you Donald." Goofy called.

Donald screeched. "Pull me up, pull me up."

"Careful gents, just a little way down."

Sora could feel a bit adrenaline overtake him, as he got closer near the bottom. He started to go down the tree with a extra bit of fervor. Something about heading into battle made him less afraid and more brave. A sense of thrill started to wash over him, perhaps it was all the fighting, but Sora now had become to grow more and more interested in the battle instead

With that the group heading down to wherever the entrance to Oogie's lair was. It would've been a fruitless search if it wasn't for the obvious Oogie shaped door at the base of the tree.

"Subtle." Goofy commented as Jack pushed open the door.

"Alright men, let's get ready"

Slowly they began to enter the room, it was dark at first and difficult to see. Suddenly light turned on one by one, as the sounds of several machines and loud jazz music began to play. Sora and the others were shocked; when Jack said Oogie was a gambling man, they did not expect the entire room to be made like a casino,"Oogie, return that heart!" Jack exclaimed as he saw the lowlife just toss the heart around like it was a rubber ball

"Well, well, well what have we hear." Oogie snickered. "A washed out bag of bones, and a keybrat."

Sora keyblade emerged. "Hand back that Heart Oogie."

"You want it? Then come and get it!" Oogie responded as he swallowed the heart and chuckled "HAHAHAHA! Now let's see if i can get their attention. Oh heartless!" Unfortunately after a few moments of silence only two gargoyle heartless showed up, which only lead the master of scares into a blind rage, "That's it? Nobody disrespects me! No one!"

**Oogie Boogie**

_Your joking_

_Your joking_

_I can't beleive my eyes_

_Your jooking me you gotta be_

_This can't be the right guy_

_He's youngish_

_He's skinny_

_I don't know which is worse_

_I might just split a scene now _

_If i don't die laughing first_

Sora couldn't help but laugh only two, that was honestly quite week. But that laughter went away as Oogie activated his machines of torture and fright. Large wheels began to spin, knives throne, a entire casino of pain was activated and the worst part was they were right in the thick of it. Everyone scattered to avoid the attack, though this caused them all to separate from one another, Oogie watching up above cackling madly as he saw them all try to escape his devices of terror and torture.

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says_

_There's trouble close at hand_

_You'd better pay attention now_

_'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

_And if you aren't shakin'_

_Then there's something very wrong_

_'Cause this may be the last time now_

_That you hear the boogie song, ohhh_

_WOO_

_HOO_

_WOO_

_HOO_

_WOOOOOO  
I'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

"I'll get this Heartless thing later, right now I think I'm gonna make a bet- Twenty munny on the boy dying first." Oogie laughed as he rolled his dice, summoning a few Heartless from them. "Oh new trick, I like."

Sora slashed through them as best he could having trouble dodging the bullets being fired at him from a pair of gangster shaped slot machines. Gunshots rang all around him sending chills up Sora's spine as the bullets nearly scratched him. Yet the rush was enough to keep his mind from fully comprehending that he was in actual danger of dying. Though he had been becoming more and more used to this notion as his adventure went on. Jumping up he managed to get on a pair of the slot machines and knock them out with his key.

Donald used to his magic every time a pair of explosion dice came towards them, knocking them off towards Oogie who dodged, almost enjoying being attacked. Goofy tossed his shield knocking two of the Heartless onto the side. Oogie continued just to laugh and dance and the cobbled ground, his bugs giggling inside him as he enjoyed the torturous display in front of him.

"Nice shot, let's see if I can double the odds." Oogie fired another round of dice.

Jack leaped back into the air as they exploded but was knocked back as the wheel of torture began to go full speed.

"Oogie you won't win this!" Jack called.

Oogie cackled. "When I get this heart fully working I'll be the ruler of Halloween, actual fear and terror. Unlike you who just wants to spoke kids and then give them candy."

"Terror isn't about actually hurting people Oogie." Jack called out trying to stand. "But that's something you'll never understand."

Oogie laughed again and pushed another level, this time causing a large sharp crane to hop down, grabbing Donald, Goofy and Jack now it was just Sora who had to face Oogie by himself.

_Well if I'm feelin' antsy_

_And there's nothin' much to do_

_I might just cook a special batch_

_Of snake and spider stew_

_And don't ya know the one thing_

_That would make it work so nice?_

_A teeny skinny Keyblade boy to add a little spice_

_WOO_

_OOH_

_WOO_

_OOH_

_WOOOOOO  
I'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

"We have to get up to Oogie." Sora shouted looking at the bag up bugs dodging another round of knives being shot at him through the wall. "Gotta climb."

With a leap Sora managed to hang on to one of the pillars inside the room and climb on top of it. Oogie was too distracted to notice as Sora hoped on another one this time managing to get closer, the others providing good cover One more leap and Sora and Oogie were now on equal grounds with one another. The bag of bugs could only smirk as he notice the boy approach him.

"Well, well, well-what have we hear now, a Keybrat and his Key. Not afraid of me yet?" Oogie laughed a few of his Heartless gathering around him. "Trust me you'll be living in pure fear once I control the Heartless in full. I'll use them to spread true terror, use them to their full potential. Not just whatever maxo weirdo plan Maleficent putting her cards on."

Sora gasped. "Maleficent-You working for her too."

"Wonder how many people are?" Goofy asked.

"Pfft- more like alliance of convenience. Heartless need the darkness that can be derived from fear, I am able to get those hearts and add to the massive horde that will soon be under her control when we unlock the final door." Oogie cackled. "But what about you-I'm sure you are afraid boy, yes, yes you are-fear that Key won't always work for you. Fear you never see you friends and home again ...Fear of never making up with Riku, never seeing Kairi awake again"

"How do you know that-" Sora paused before mustering up the courage again. "I mean I'm not afraid."

Oogie again burst out cackling. "My boy, I'm the the shadow of the moon at night, filling one's dream to the brim with fright. And oh boy, do I sense a nightmare in you-oh a really big one too….a really big one."

_Now it's time for you to see_

_To truly understand fear_

_For I'm a gambling Boogie Man_

_And Boy_

_I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun_

_I must admit with lives on the line_

_Not mine of coruse_

_But yours old boy_

_Now that will be just fine_

Sora again looked shocked, he only remember having one really bad nightmare as a boy, though vivid memories of it. Normally it involved a large cloud of darkness, only to be protected by some tiny ray of light. Either than that most of the memories of those time had been completely erased from his mind, suppressed perhaps. He took a few steps back now as the Heartless ganged up on him.

"That's right Sora-be afraid, be very afraid...I sense all those little emotions crawling over you like roaches in a bag-they'll end yuh kid.." Oogie snickered as he pushed his minions aside, wanting the final blow to himself.

"No! I'm not going to let you get to me" Sora looked at the bag of bugs with disgust, he wasn't going to be afraid, he wasn't going to show fear. In fact no, he was going to be afraid, and he was going to use that fear though and turn it into energy, energy need to slice his Keyblade right through him ripping open a part of the bag.

_WOO_

_OOOOOH_

_WOOO  
OOOOOH  
WOOOOO_

_OOOOOOH_

**Sora**

_I'm the Kid who has the key!_

SLASH!

Oogie gasped and stepped back, as suddenly several bugs began to spill right out of him like blood. "My precious bugs!"

Suddenly Sora saw the heart pop out from him, Oogie still trying to cover himself up. Quickly Sora grabbed it and jumped back down to the others, noticing that it stopped beating the moment he returned to group. "I guess the heart was a failure after all."

"Well, let's get it back to the doctor." Jack said.

Quickly they exited the room, Oogie still screaming as he tried to pull himself together. The Heartless around them however seemed confused, almost as if they were unsure who's command to obey. Nobody though really cared, all Sora and the others wanted to do was leave and leave quickly. Though Goofy took a look back as the Heartless started to gather around Oogie.

"Should we be worried about that?" Goofy asked giving a nervous expression. "Seems kinda bad."

Donald shook his head. "No, we just gotta keep running!"

Sora and the others got as far away from the mansion as they could, wanting to get back to the safety of the Doctor's laboratory.

"Jack! You haven't heard the last me, I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!"

With that he vanished, but not before Sora saw a piece of paper floating around near him. Quickly he took it before running off. He didn't know why he took it, but something told him, it might be importnat in the near future.

-000-

They ran, faster and faster.

Making it back to town, Oogie to busy trying to sew himself back together to make the chase back, although Sora had to deal with a few rogue Heartless running around. Thankfully the trip back was a easy one overall, Sally and the Doctor were waiting for them. Sora kept thinking back on how Oogie had sensed his fear, fear of never going back to the Island, fear of never reconciling with Riku, fear of never waking up Kairi. The fact that he had a fear of never making up with Riku gave him pause. Did he really forgive him for all he was doing so easily.

"_He's been your friend for years, are you really going to through it all away."_ His voice in his head said.

Sora shook his head as he went back inside as he began to get the heart to work, he watched as Doctor Finkelstein tried to operate on it for the last few hours.

"Come on...Come on."

"Boy seems more interested in getting it to work than you." Professor Finkinstein commented as he watched Sora.

Jack shook his head. "Even if we can't get it to work for the Heartless, I would like to help him."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Sora said a friend of his lost his heart to the Heartless, and that she can't wake up because of it. But maybe if we put this heart inside her she will."

Professor Finkelstein scratched his brain. "That will take a lot of surgery."

"I don't think it will work like that." Sally said as she watched. "Hearts like the one his friend lost I fear are a bit more trickery than a bunch of put together spare parts."

Finkenstein rolled his eyes. "Nonsense."

Sora really wanted him to work, perhaps if he had it he could wake Kairi up, if she really did lose her heart and was unable to wake up. Yet as Goofy said a Heart was part of the natural order, one couldn't replicate it or create it. Not even the fact Oogie Boogie couldn't control the Heartless with it. Perhaps trying to recreate a heart was not a good idea. His theory was correct with the good Doctor eventually gave up sighing as he wield to the others with a look of defeat.

"I just don't understand, we put in all the necessary ingredients, what else do you need to make a heart? What even is a heart anyway?"

Sora sighed. "Who knows, maybe we aren't really meant to know. Sometimes it's good to have a bit mystery."

"Sally… Why didnt i listen to you?" Jack sighed. "I should have these three join the party."

"Don't feel bad Jack, we'll come up with another plan for Halloween."Sally replied, "And next time we'll do it together."

"Sorry fellows, We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now." Jack sighed rubbing his forehead in shame.

"It's probably for the best." Sally added.

"Yeah those things are capable of anything." Sora snickered. "I just don't think dancing is one of them."

"Regardless i want you to have this." Jack said as he handed Sora a little Jack-o-lantern key chain, "Come visit anytime you want, but be prepared for next year's Halloween, because it will be the scariest yet!"

"We will-but uh, Jack." Sora looked up at him one more time smiling. "All that stuff you said about fear earlier, it really does seem important to you."

Jack nodded. "Of course, fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart to strike out in new directions. Without them your zest for life would fade...as would your taste for fear. And that would really ruin my fun."

"Push out your heart." Sora muttered pondering those words carefully. "I think i get it, fear lets me keep focus but also allows me to try new things, otherwise I'm just going to remain stagnant."

"What Oogie wanted was to turn fear and cloud there hearts-but fear used correctly like any emotion can make your heart quite strong." Sally smiled.

Sora smiled. "Thanks Sally-I'll keep that in mind, something tells me that I have a lot more scary things to get through in my adventure before the end." He looked out into the sky and wondered what was going on with Riku and Kairi, and then thought about it. Perhaps Riku did what he did not out of spite but out of fear, fear controlled him. As for Kairi, awake or not, she must have been the most sacred of them all.

"I won't let fear get to me, I'll let it have my heart strike out-and find my friends, I promise."

"Excuse me boy..." Doctor Finklinstein said rolling up to Sora, "What is in your hand?"

Sora held up the paper "Oh this...I found it when Oogie vanished ...I can't really make it out"

"May I?"

Sora shrugged.

Doctor Finkelstein took it and read it closer, he put it on his workbench and began to dust it a little. He read it for a few seconds and gasped. Everyone watching him intently now wondering what had just happened.

"Everything alright Doctor?" Jack asked.

Finkelstein turned around, "This report...It's remarkable, it comes from someone named...Ansem"

"Ansem!" Sora remembered that name, "The leader of Leon's world? W-What does it say"

"Look" Finkelstein handed Sora the paper allowing him to read it

_There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart._

_As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless. By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless._

_This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing. The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially._

Sora looked amazing, "And Oogie had this?"

This changed everything ...If there was this machine that created heartless and Maleficent had it...Then his war against the darkness was still only in its infancy.

If now was an opportune time to have fear, it was now.


	46. Interlude: Questionable Measures

Interlude: Questionable Measures

"Hey, what's going on?!" Huey Duck asked his voice in a panic, everything was really dark. "Hello! Anyone here….Please-Oh gosh, I was taken by a Heartless wasn't it!"

Huey Duck found himself in the middle of a dark and empty room, it felt small, he couldn't see it but he could sense it. Unable to move his body he tried jumping but felt something large tying him down. He couldn't even move his legs properly either, for they were bound together by thick layers of rope.

He couldn't remember much of what had passed so far all he could remember was walking down the streets from his Uncle's almost complete shop and then the next thing he noticed, getting a massive pain in his head. Next thing he found himself in a dark room with nothing but a singular light above him.

Huey tried to calm his mind and try to think of a way out, yet his options were few and far between. Nothing seemed to be around him, at least nothing he could see, only the black pout, not nothing that surrounded him, and his own body keeping him prisoner.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." A familiar voice said.

Huey took a moment to see who it was, then from the light came a familiar figure, a twelve year old with blue hat, blue vest and red shirt. Dipper Pines, looking very stern yet sympathetically at the young duck, standing right in front of him. His eyes gazed back at Huey's who had no idea what he was doing here tied up to a chair.

"Dipper?" He asked surprised, shocked even.

Dipper took a breath of contention. "I'm sorry. Huey but I have to do this, but I like you, so i'm gonna ask this once-were Leon's lair."

Huey paused for a moment before letting out a loud groan. "Oh for pete's sake not this again. We've been over this I can't tell you Leon promised, look I'm sorry Scrooge let me go and not you for whatever reason, but I keep my honor as Jr. Woodchuck."

Dipper had been trying to get one of the three nephews to spill the beans on Leon's hideout ever since he had found out they had been allowed in by their Uncle Scrooge. He even offered to give Scrooge some of Stan's many schemes to decapitate his business, especially considering how Stan had become more conspiratorial lately on his whole Duck rule the world theory. Yet none of them cracked and since Dipper didn't want to push them too much without damaging his friendship with them and Webby he pulled back, at least until now.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I didn't want to do this Huey, again I like you and I like your brothers and Webby but I need to get into there, I know that I can find a way to defeat the Heartless..." Dipper turned around and looked into the darkness, suddenly his sister Mabel came looking quite calm. "Mabel, if you please."

"Are you sure this will work Dipper?" She asked, looking confused. "I mean, it's just Bear-O."

Huey shrieked in horror as Mabel pulled out her stuffed bear Bear-O in all it's hideous glory. One of its eyes was out of its socket and a bit of its mouth was dropping open and cracked. The thing looked like a monstrosity made of wood. Never in his life had Huey Duck seen something so horrible, so foul.

"HOLY MOLY! GET THAT THING AWAY!"

"Oh come on it's just Bear-O the lovable bear puppet!" Mabel shoved Bear-O in Huey's face and did her Bear-O voice. "It's Bear-O, let's have a bear old time!"

"OH SWEET HONEY ICED TEA!"

Dipper smiled victoriously, he knew the hideous nature of Mabel's beloved puppet would freak even the bravest soul into submission. So many sleepless nights would Dipper spend glaring at that horrible thing as Mabel held it tight in her arms, always playing with it after a long day

"Mabel." Dipper nodded.

Mabel shrugged, took a step back and began to dance. "There is quite a pair, Mabel and Bear-O her unreliable bear!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Huey cried out in terror. "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD MAKE IT STOP IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"Only if you tell me where Leon's hideout is."

Huey didn't know how long he was going to be able to take it, the torture was to much, the Bear was way to creepy, he warned it to stop so badly, he needs salvation. Suddenly the door opens as Stan Pines came in revealing that the place was just a closet in the middle of the Mystery Shack hall. Everything finally stopped, at least for a few moments. Stan Pines looked down at everything with a confused expression on his face.

Zazu was also there watching from atop a high pitch. "I must say master Dipper this is quite unethical."

"Well who asked you." Dipper yelled.

"Tying up the Duck huh." Stan said scratching his chin. "Hey what floats your boat, just make sure get a few thousand bucks outta it, they can afford it you know."

Dipper rolled his eyes. 'They don't run the economy Stan, that's racist." He turns to Huey. "Ducks don't secretly run the interuniversal economy do they."

"I DON'T KNOW JUST PUT THE BEAR AWAY!" Huey yelled wanting to get out of this badly

"Eh, I just know what I know-have fun kids, just make sure to help me out later, we are going on another billboard raid!" Stan closed the door making the room dark again.

"Just tell us were Leon's hideout is and will put it away." Dipper said calmly.

Huey cried. "By the sewers in the back of the hotel by the second District."

"We got it!" Dipper cheered giving his sister a high five, finally he had the answer he had yearned for ever since he arrived in Traverse Town." Come on let's go."

They left accidently leaving Huey behind.

"Hello…..Guys….Hello."

-000-

Dipper and Mabel quickly made their way to the end of the second District behind the massive hotel area trying to run as fast as their legs could carry them. The young Pine's boy, swelling with excitement he was finally going to find Leon's lair, this was sure to get him into the resistance. Going through the main courtyard of the second districts on the lower levels and through the outer doors under the hotel they arrived near the quarry towards the sewers .

"I can't believe that worked!" Dipper said beaming as he looked for a secret entrance. "Good work Mabel, I knew the horrifying powers of Bear-O would attack the day."

Mabel looked a tad guilty. "I don't know Dipper, isn't tying people up-bad and isn't torture like morally questionable or something.."

"Ah he'll be fine, we let him go right?" Dipper said, waving it off. "Beside desperate times, remember, you gotta do stuff you don't like right."

"Uh-I think so." Mabel said, still sounding unsure.

"So what's the big deal."

Mabel took a moment to ponder that before shrugging. "Eh I guess you write, least we get to see Leon's awesome pad!"

"See-exactly, now come on, let's go find Leon's hideout."

"What about Leon's hideout?"

Dipper turned around to see Wendy walking up them, she had her axe on hand in case any Heartless showed up.

"Wendy!" Dipper felt a massive blush on his cheeks. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Stan wanted me to deliver some Dalmatians to the big house by the gizmo shop. Because someone was too scared of a scared old codger to come to the second District. Guess sending a helpless teenager was his best bet." Wendy grumbled as she started swinging her axe in her hand casually

Dipper laughed nervously. "Good old Stan."

"Aw puppies!" Mabel cooed.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Yeah apparently they got stolen or seperated or something...I don't know, anyway what about Leon's hideout."

"What-Oh yeah, we are finally going to find out where it is." Dipper said looking excited. "Isn't it great."

"I don't know Dipper, maybe Leon didn't tell you where it is for a reason." Wendy said, her facial expression becoming one of concern.

"But Wendy." Dipper moaned. "This is my big chance, I finally want to become a member of the Anti-Heartless Resistance."

"I know Dipper but i've told you before I don't like the idea of you or Mabel getting involved any more than you already are. It's bad enough I have to worry about staying right here without a Heartless jumping on me but if something happens to you guys and you get hurt."

Dipper sighed. "I know, I know-But I gotta do this Wendy, I really think I can make a difference."

"To be fair bro-bro, I don't know how much difference you can make compared to Sora." Mabel interjected.

Dipper face formed a frown. "And that's another thing I'm the only one who thinks it's really risky to just rely on one kid all the time. I mean what, he has a special key means the end all be all. Seriously he's just a kid, two years older than us! It would be like if Robbie became the end all be all of everything just because he had a cool weapon. It wouldn't make him important because of him it would just make him important because he got a thing without trying."

"Uh bro-bro, the Keyblade is kinda important." Mabel said. "I mean I might not know all the ins and out but I can tell it's kinda important. Didn't Ford say it was literally the Key to our stoical."

"But that doesn't make _him _important just his Key-and another thing how do you even get one, I mean why can't I use a Keyblade, I'd be a pretty epic Keyblade Master if I do say so myself and also-"

"Do you hear that?" Wendy said shifting behind one of the walls, axe at the ready.

Quickly Dipper and Mabel hid behind a pair of nearby boxes, Wendy following suit, keeping their heads forward as they looked out to see what was happening. Suddenly Yuffie appeared followed by two unknown individuals as she lowered the bars to the sewers and began heading in.

"Now's our chance guys-" Dipper rushed off.

Wendy sighed. "I'm coming too."

"Hey wait for me." Mabel yelled following both of them, off into the stinky sewers hoping it wouldn't mess her sweater too badly, it was after all dry clean only.


	47. The Ties that Goof

The Ties that Goof

Goofy relaxed in his chair as best he could, always keeping one eye glanced at Sora for good measure.

The poor kid, probably suffering a lot since losing his best friend to the forces of evil. Still no sign of the King, or his other friend Kairi. Though that didn't stop Goofy from trying to think positively as best he could. He knew Donald though was starting to get a sense of dismay. But that was always the case with his friend.

Goofy couldn't blame Donald though, ever since losing his sister Della Duck, it would be easy to believe once someone was lost it was hard to find them again. Still Goofy couldn't let himself give into despair like that, the King depended on him.

"Ah a nice sandwich." Sora sighed as he looked upon the juicy delight in his hand. "Just like mom used to make."

"Don't eat it all in one go." Donald muttered. "You'll choke-again."

"Hey only twice!" Sora glared before taking a large bite, and started choking but quickly managed to get it down after a few coughs. "Ha! Avoided it"

"Hardly."

Jiminy was sitting on the arm rest watching, "Now, now Sora...Listen to them, your eating habits haven't been the best since we started this whole thing"

"Hey my eating habits are great".

"Blasted thing!" Donald muttered from the control panel throwing a wrench into the machinery. "Chip Dale, any luck."

"Sorry Donald." Chip said getting another wire together. "Still working on it, you know it's hard to get any sort of communications out here the farther we are from home."

"I know-I know…" Donald sighed. "But I want to make my report to the Queen and well Goofy-".

"Don't worry we know." Dale bit on one of the cords. "Nothing yet."

"Ugh," Donald groaned, "We also need to get a message to Leon about the report, if we find more of Ansem stuff we may be able to defeat the Heartless because of it"

"Yeah," Sora said remembering Halloween Town, "Maleficent gotta be using that science stuff for evil right? Though it's kinda weird since isn't she like a witch or something, so doesn't she not like believe in science or something"

"She can probably use both" Goofy suggested.

"True, guess it's not a science versus magic thing"

Goofy wondered if they would ever get the comms back online. It had been malfunctioning the past few days. One too many hits to an asteroid would do that, especially since Donald had been letting Sora drive a bit more lately, just to get his bearings. In retrospect perhaps not the greatest idea but the Keyblade Master should learn to fly one of these things from time to time.

"Come in." Goofy spoke through the microphone giving it a few tabs. "Anyone there, hello…..Hello."

Slowly a familiar sounding voice come from the screen as it began to come clear as a younger looking Goofy began to appear on a screen. "Dad-Dad, are there."

Goofy smile widened as he saw the face of the most important person in the worlds to him.

"Howdy son!" Goofy said beaming running up to the screen to give it a hug. "Finally glad to see yuh again."

"Is the Queen there." Donald asked trying to take the microphone. "I want to give my report - I have a bunch of…..

Sora grabbed Donald by the feathers and pulled him back frowning. "Let him talk to his son k."

"But-" Donald stopped as gave him a disapproving glare. "Ok, ok fine."

Sora let Donald go and returned to his sandwich he wanted to give Goofy this time.  
He owed him that.

"Yeah through a computer screen." Max said disappointedly, putting his own hand on the screen.

"Ah don't be like that son, as long as we get to talk that's good enough. .Just seeing yuh is already making me warm up." Max gave a small smile. "That's my boy. Been getting farther so it's gonna get harder to talk but I send yuh letters every day "

"I know I've been reading them." Max said looking embarrassed. "Hope you are doing ok".

Sora gave a soft smile, he couldn't help but marvel at that father son connection. "_I feel the same way when I see my mom."_

"I'm good, Sora been keeping us safe." Sora blushed feeling he'd been getting them in trouble then helping them "So how are you doing Max?"

Max shrugged seeming a bit sad. "Not much happens here, just the average insanity that is home. Queen is a bit nervous because of what's going on more and more. Apparently some world called Mewni was the latest place to be taken, something about losing the Magic High Commission, whatever that means or meant" He paused for a minute and looked almost embarssed "Dad I um-I wish i could be with you fighting."

"Now son-"

"I know, I know, I have responsibilities here in case something happens, but come on Dad I know I can fight by your side, fight the Heartless go on all the adventures you are talking about in your letters. Also-you know...I miss yuh" Max blushed red from embarrassment, teenagers weren't supposed to miss their parents in his eyes. "I want to be by your side fighting the good fight, not just stuck back home all day."

"I know-" Goofy nodded. "I'm sure you can, I know you are going to be a great knight but we all gotta play are part in all this now. No breaking ranks. Everyone gotta play their role."

"Yeah but-" The screen started to fizzle again. "Dad-Dad!"

The screen went dark, and the connection was gone. Donald tried to get the thing to work again as Goofy walked back to his seat, looking sad, yet happy as well. Happy that he was able to have talked to his son again, if only for a little while. Still, the fact that he was doing okay...That was enough for now. Max was strong, he knew that, he raised him to be like that. He would be okay.

"You really believe in him don't you." Sora said taking another bite of his sandwich. "Don't see a lot of parents who'd actually want to put in there kids in danger."

"Tell me about it" Donald sighed, his expression turning sad, "I know Della would have been the same"

Goofy smiled. "Of course, he's my son, I gotta believe in him and of course I don't want him in danger, but I know I'm not gonna prevent it. Max has gotta grow up his way, and I gotta let him. Trust me I learned the hard way a few times that I gotta let go. Even though he'll always be my little Maxy."

"Well we made the right decision keeping him their." Donald muttered as he tied two wires together. "Why Scrooge is letting the boys in Traverse Town is beyond me, I would have kept them back home were I know they are safe."

"To be fair Donald nowhere is really safe with the Heartless out their." Goofy said, Sora grimace at the thought. "That's why we all gotta do our part."

Donald sighed and muttered under his breath. "At least they'd be safe in my mind."

"Now you know that's not how it works Donald."

"Something wrong Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nothing, just, I kinda feel guilty about keep you guys away from your families."

Goofy smiled.

"Nonsense Sora, as far as I'm concerned we are family too in our own way." Goofy said patting his shoulder in a comforting matter. "Donald you and I, we've been going on adventure staying in this ship dealing with one another every day. We said at the start all for one and for all, and we mean it to this very day."

It was true, they had been growing closer as friends since the start of there travels. Gone was the mistrust and awkward nature at the start. Gone was even Sora's original thought that they were only using him for his power and nothing else. Sora did see these two as as good as friends as Riku and Kairi. Or at at this point Kairi considering Riku betrayal.

Goofy knew now that Sora felt close to them and them him. In many ways he was becoming like a second Son. Never could he take the place of Max, but oh how he hopes one day the two could meet, maybe even like brothers.

All for one and one for all.

"Thanks guys-" Sora smiled, he was really starting to think of them as true family.

Suddenly a high pitched squeak came from the controls, Chip and Dale hurried there way. Sora didn't need the screen to know what was going on, a world was coming up on the horizon. Everyone pressed their noses up against the window ceiling to take a good look at it.

"Well this is the last world the King went too according to his Gummi Block." Donald said as he pointed to the last location on the map.

"The last one." Sora sighed as he slumped into his seat rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "Hard to believe that we been this far and yet we haven't found anything. Do you think that the King is even..."

"Of course he is!" Donald interjected immediately almost incensed by the idea. "He has to be, we've been looking everywhere, he just has to be."

"Sorry, sorry ...I'm just worried. What if we don't find him here. I mean, so much has happened"

Goofy shook his head. "We'll we just gotta keep looking even harder then."

"Like that will do us any good…." Sora took a deep sigh. "We've been looking everywhere! Are you sure he's even out there!"

"If he wasn't then we'd know." Donald said defensively, his eye twitching at the thought of losing there king permanently- he feared for himself but also for what might the Queen think.

Goofy nooded. "Yep, we'd have a feeling deep, deep, deep down in our hearts."

"Hey don't frown, we got very little smile power left on this thing." Dale chided as he gaged the power meter.

"Sorry!" Sora perked up immediately giving a big wide grin."Well, at least will be able to see another cool world. That's something, maybe will learn about the Keyblade along the way too. We've been pretty lucky on that front."

"That's the spirit." Goofy said

"Yay...More meddling." Donald muttered with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on our meddling normally works out...At least recently." Sora snickered.

"Sure it does." Donald groaned.

"So, which world is it?" Sora asked trying to get the horrid image out of his mind quickly.

"Let's see."

Donald began fiddling with some of the buttons on the Gummi Ships control panel and activated a screen of a large rock like world covered with water, just a bit of land in the distance. Sora and Goofy sat up to take a better look. Both looked a bit nervous at the sight of all that water and very little land that made up most of this world.

"So…..Do you have a spell to make us breath under water?" Sora asked.

Donald shook his head. "Nope, I got something better."

Sora seemed unsure as he began to take them down, wondering just what it was that Donald had up his sleeve. He could only hope it wasn't that bad, whatever it was.

But oh how wrong he would be.


	48. Under the Sea

Under the Sea

The water was cold.

And very wet

Sora, felt his entire body shake up as he found himself surrounded by it. At first he struggled to rise yet he couldn't move. He was used to swimming but not staying underwater for longer periods of time, preferring being at the shallow end of the beach . The longer he remained under water though his body quickly adjusted, calming down. He could feel no ground beneath his feet, in fact he couldn't feel his feat at all. There wasn't even a normal sense of gravity anymore.

"Sora! Sora! Open your eyes!" Donald yelled.

Sora stopped hearing the sound of his friends, and realized that he was not alone. Taking a moment, he realized that he was able to breath. Not only that, but the water was not stinging his eyes. In fact, he could see just normally as if he was on land. Slowly he looked down to wear his legs were and saw a blue silver tail sticking out.

He gasped and swam back. "W-What happened!"

Suddenly he saw Donald swim over towards him, his lower body transformed into a blue looking octopus. Goofy was by his side, most of his body has morphed into a sea turtle, apart from his head which was still the same. He looked trying to piece together just what had happen. He found himself in the middle of a coral casam, a few bit of seaweed sticking out. Bubbles floated above him, and sea life could be seen swimming around the area, living in peace with one another.

"Look at us Sora, we can swim...Pretty neat huh." Goofy said as he did a twirl onto his back. "Surprised your hair is sticking up still though."

"That's my magic for yuh." Donald snickered. "Keeps even the most oddly spikey hair up and dry."

"Woah-I feel funny.!" Sora looked down back at has tale, and then saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Quickly he covered himself putting both hands around his chest, covering his nipples. "This is so embarrassing ...What happened to my clothes...My pampu fruit!"

"Come on Sora, we have to protect the world order." Donald explained. "You're clothes and magical fruit are probably back on the Gummi Ship or something, don't worry the magic will reverse itself when we leave."

"I hope so." Sora muttered looking back at his tale. "Because right now I feel very, very, very awkward, I'm not used to not having legs."

Slowly a tiny bubble rose up as Jiminy Cricket appeared. "Gosh what a sight."

"We have needed to disguise yourself again, just like in Halloween Town." Donald explained looking at one of his tentacles.

"So I'm a mermaid then?" Sora still felt freaked out by his tail as it swivelled around without much control from him. "Wonder how I swim in this place."

"Merman." Goofy corrected. "Or Merperson, if you wish."

"Sure fine, point is I got a fish tail and it's weird!" Sora grew a annoyed expression. "I don't even know how to swim. Like do I kick it do I- "

"Didn't you grow up on a Island?" Goofy asked. "Shouldn't you know how to swim already?"

"Yes but I didn't swim always, and not completely underwater, I preferred the shallow end near the beach. Mom said it was safer that way."

"_Suuuure." _Donald groaned, rolling his eyes. "Now come on, we should head out before…"

"Hurry up Ariel!" Came a child sounding voice from the distance, sounding panicky.

Donald sighed. "Aw phooey, here we go."

Sora looked up near the narrow valley to see a tiny golden fish swim as fast as it could, looking scared and terrified followed by a red crab and shockingly a mermaid. Red hair, lovely green fin and young looking face, she and the others swam away right past them as fast as they could as they were being chased the Heartless who took on the background of the sea looking like mutated fish with green coral like skin.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted his Key taking place at once. "Come on guys, show time!"

Immediately Sora, Donald and Goofy clumsily tried to take on the Heartless. It was a hard battle, the lack of ability to swim made it difficult for Sora and the others to better attack their enemies. The Heartless for there part were far better swimmers and were faster and more intense able to avoid Sora's strikes with the Keyblade, Donald however was able to use his magic and strike them down. Goofy's shell made for a good shield especially when he hit the back of the rocks.

"Careful Goofy!" Donald shouted as he fired a round of fire at them, shocked it was actually being able to fire. "Sora to your left.

Sora dodged a Heartless with a spear. "Yikes!"

Before the Heartless attacked again, the red headed mermaid came and managed to strike the Heartless with her tail slapping it up against the rock and knocking it down with quick speed causing the water to rupture around them. Sora taking the initiative swam down if clumsy and struck with it's Key releasing the Heart inside.

Finally all the Heartless was gone leaving the locals looking at Sora and the others with a mixture of confusion and maybe a tinge of fear.

Eventually things began to calm down as they always did after another Heartless attack. Though Sora and his friends were now exhausted, Sora feeling sweat even if they were underwater-though that might just be his imagination playing tricks on him. Not every day a boy wielding a key appeared before them and knew how to fight the strange creatures.

"Uh….Hi." Sora said, giving them both a polite yet awkward smile.

The girl swam around them now looking more curious then concerned at them. "Hi." She said. "I've never seen you here before."

Sora looked to Donald who gave him a stern look. "We are um...Not from around here."

"Another ocean then?" The girl beamed looking astonished. "How fascinating. I'm Ariel."

"Sora."

"Donald Duck!"

"Names Goofy."

"I-I'm Flounder." The little yellow and blue striped fish said, as she continued to hide behind his friend.

Suddenly from behind one of the rocks a red crab swam up to them as he had a massive frown on his face and spoke with a thick accent. "Ariel what do you think you are doing?"

"Sebastian." Ariel sighed looking at the Red crab. "We just got attacked let us relax a little."

"We need to get back to the palace or your father will be blow his lid. Those creatures are everywhere it seems, hopefully everyone else has been safe".

Sora watched as the two bickered with one another and wondered just who this Ariel was. Was she some sort of princess, perhaps there was more to this world than just fish and water. Either way it seemed that the Krab was most likely her babysitter, though Sora felt she was a bit old to have one. Although he was fourteen and Donald and Goofy at some points had to babysit him. Heck even back home Riku and Kairi always seemed to be do that when he was practically a baby. A sign that age didn't mean much in maturity.

"What about those creatures." The yellow fish swam up now still looking scared. "What if they attack again.

"Oh don't worry flounder, maybe they can help us." Ariel said pointing to Sora and the others. "I know we just met but we could use all the help we could get, this isn't the first time we've seen whatever they are."

"Excuse me!" Sebastian the Crab swam up. "I will be the judge of that-I am the King's royal advisor after all. It is my job to ensure that any and all people who see da king- even outsiders like you are properly vetted."

"Ok." Sora said with confusion.

"What do you wanna know?" Goofy asked.

Sebastian scratched his chin. "For started what do you know of those creatures."

"Of course." Sora took a moment to calm his nerves. "Those are Heartless, we've dealt with them many times already….._Why do I feel like I'm on repeat at this point."_

Ariel looked at Sebastian then smiled back at Sora. "Interesting, my father had some outsiders here too who mentioned them."

"Outsiders, what kind of outsiders?" Sora asked wondering..

"They are at the palace, I can take you there if you want." Ariel said.

"What no! I said I needed to-"

Ariel stopped him before he continued. "Oh don't listen to him, come on it'll be fun."

"Ariel your father will-"

"Oh Daddy will be fine." Ariel brushed him aside. "So do you wanna come?"

"Uh….Great." Sora laughed nervous, afraid of what he was getting himself into. "Just-great-more of this….Just what we need."

"Come on." Ariel swam off. "Follow me everyone!"

Sora tried to follow shaking his tale and trying to get a handle of how to swim. He felt a bit unbalanced until he headed straight forward but didn't know how to turn running straight into one of the coral rocks hitting it flat faced. His face felt squished against the hard surface as he let out a loud groan. His nose was now all crinkled taking a while to straighten out.

"Ouch." He muttered rubbing his forehead. "That's smarts."

"Are you ok?" Ariel ask swimming up to him. "You don't seem to have your sea tail."

Sora struggled to free his face from his rock "Y-Yeah...I'm fine….Just uh…"

"The seas are a hard to swim in. Not as sturdy as we prefer." Goofy interjected.

Ariel nodded. "Ah….Well, you just need to get your tail strait and go with the flow, like this."

She demonstrated by moving her own tail and managing to swim naturally across the ocean current. Sora watched wondering how she did with such natural instinct. He tried it himself slowly getting the hang of it as he moved slowly with the water, trying his best to not go super fast or super slow.

"See, your getting the hang of it." Ariel beamed.

Sora kept swimming around slowly managing to get his sea legs so to speak. "Yeah...Yeah I am...Woo, this is kinda fun."

"Such strange mermaids you are." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"Cool, come on, I'll take you to see my father, he might know more about these Heartless you are looking for."

"Thanks. So your dad lives in a palace?" Goofy asked.

Sebastian intervened. "Yes, King Triton! Ruler of the Sea, supreme leader of all the oceans, holder of the great trident of-."

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Ariel groaned. "It's just daddy Sebastian, you don't have to be so dramatic. Just be yourself Sora-I'm sure he'll listen."

"Yeah, myself…" Sora tensed up even more. "Sora the Keyblade Master-that can't go wrong at all."

-000-

Sora and the others followed Ariel and her friends towards this supposed undersea palace. Sora tried his best to keep up, still not completely used to his tail and ability to breath underwater. But as he looked around, he saw just how beautiful the undersea could be. The various fish that floated all over the place. The sea plants that grew on the ground, and the colorful patterns of coral that surrounded everything. It seemed like a underwater civilization similar to the tales of Atlantis he heard back home. Although according to Ariel this place was called Atlantica, similar but not the same.

As they swam Sora once again saw the pattern, meeting people, going off into the world, and probably soon going to have to help someone in need. These episodic adventures of him were the reason he started to wonder if they would ever find the King. The more he thought the more he wondered just how much true progress they were making.

Looking around though, he did know that whenever he entered a new world, he was still amazed by the newness and wonder of it all. That was something that would never die no matter how many places they would visit.

"You're home is beautiful." Sora commented as they swam along the coral reef."

Ariel nodded. "Thank you, the ocean is quite vast."

From his bubble Jiminy was able to get as much of the detail as possible, worried that his journal was about to get wet. "A whole world of just water-fascinating."

"What was that?" Ariel asked.

Donald hushed Jimminy. "Oh he's just not used to ocean like these are our kinda dull."

When he was younger Sora was scared of what was under the sea. Riku would tell him tale of giant monsters that would gobble up kids who swam into the deep end of the ocean. Hence why he didn't like to swim in the ocean unless it was near the shallow end. But seeing this beauty and peace. Perhaps he had everything wrong. This sea seemed quite lovely and the fish seemed rather friendly, many of them waving to him as they passed by.

"So what ocean do you come from." Ariel asked as they swam through a underground casam.

Sora gulped. "Uh…..Very, very far away ocean." He paused thinking of a good name. "Yep, very far….Destiny ocean yeah."

It wasn't necessarily a lie per say. The Island ocean was known as Destiny Island in line with Destiny Town and Destiny Island. The more Sora thought about the more he realized his home was connected to the word Destiny quite a bit. Probably because the Islanders believe that the ocean was a road to the unknown, sailors would let the tides control them whether than control it. Sora supposed he wasn't a good Islander though considering he couldn't even get on his raft when he tried going on his first voyage.

"Fascinating, never heard of that one before"

"It's very far away." Sora lied as he chuckled nervously. "Like very, very far away….The fact we came here at all is amazing, heh, heh…..

"Nice for being subtle." Donald muttered

"I've never been able to leave this part of the sea myself. Though I've always wanted to visit others places."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Sora sighed

"I mean exploring all the new worlds and seeing all the new things...Who wants to stay here all the day."

Sora laughed awkwardly, she sounded just like him and Riku before all this madness happened. Part of him wanted to tell her about being happy for what you have and enjoying things with loved ones, but he felt it wasn't his place. They had just met after all, and her enjoyment of seeing the outside world seemed genuine for the most part. After all not so long ago Sora himself felt the same way, part of him still enjoyed seeing the world around him. Yet with all the bad that happened, it definitely had been poisoning the experience as time passed.

"So how far till we find the palace?" Donald asked, his tentacles becoming exhausted. "How do you swim in these things."

"We're almost there, you guys must have been on a long journey if you are already getting this tired." Ariel chuckled. "I'm sure father will let you rest once we get there, he's quite welcoming."

"Yeah, welcoming." Sebastian muttered under his breath. "Like a shark is to someone entering there cave."

Finally in the distance there it stood, the grand palace of Atlantica. A golden citadel to the undersea civilization. Sora revealed at just how magicient this place was. It looked like something out of a fairy tale, several mermaids were swimming around the place, a few of them in suits of armor, most likely the guards of the place How could something be under the water yet manage to stand tall like any grand structure was beyond him. Yet here it was in all its glory. The sight was something quite amazing to behold

"Your highness." They saluted as Ariel passed them.

Sora, Donald and Goofy gave him as well a small salute.

Ariel rolled her eyes as she lead them down the grand open areas until they appeared near the grand palace throne room.

"Throne room is this way." Ariel pointed out.

Sebastian then stopped them swimming in front of all of them. "Now hold on, we shouldn't just barge in on the king, he could be doing very important kingly business."

"Oh Sebastian, I'm sure he won't mind seeing us."

"Ariel I-" She swam off before Sebastian could finish, Sora Donald and Goofy just stood there unsure what to do. "Go ahead."

Sora quickly swam off following behind.

Eventually the trio entered into a large open are with a single throne standing on top a mighty hill in the center of the room. Sitting on it was a elderly man of great strength and stature, long white beard spiky coral gold crown, carrying a mighty trident with three spikes sticking up. King Triton, ruler of the sea and of all Atlantica. One of the most powerful beings in this world, he was wise as he was ancient. A firm ruler, yet a benevolent one.

Sora looked at him and tensed up instantly, he could feel the power of this man just by looking at him. A sense of fear coming through him, knowing that he was not this man equal in any regard even with his Keyblade.

"It's ok, Sora." Goofy said seeing noticing his fear.

Sora took a deep breath. "Yeah, ok."

They swam into the room Ariel swimming the fastest, until from the corner a familiar sounding voice called from the distance, Sora became shocked to see two familiar, although transformed faces swimming next to him now, both looking quite excited to see him again.

"Star! Marco!" Sora said in disbelief as the two swam over to him and gave him a wide hug. "Guys what are you doing here? I thought you were in Traverse Town-Wait did Toffee do something that got you kicked out!"

Star blinked. "What, oh nononono...We are on super secret mission for Leon...Plus look wer are Merpeople! Isn't that awesome."

"Yeah if you like feeling indecent." Marco muttered covering himself. "I mean come on people cant see my nipples, at least Star and the mermaids get to wear a braw, even if it is made of seashells."

Star adjusted her seashell bra. "Hey! It's very uncomfy I don't know how the locals do it ok!"

Sora grimace and blushed putting his hands over his own chest, trying not to think of Kairi if she was wearing one of those. As he saw Star and Marco he couldn't help but notice that something felt off, Star didn't seem to be one hundred percent perky as she was when they had first met. He would have to ask when they had the time.

"Sora you ok? Your cheeks are read." Goofy asked.

"I'm fine!" Sora yelled turning back to Star. "A mission for Leon?"

"We're looking for more allies" Star explained, "Heartless are spreading even more now, even Traverse Town has seen a bit of increase of them, we need help"

"Oh...Like who?"

"That would be me." The large man in the chair said as he stood up, his commanding voice sending a shiver down Sora's spine and gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I am King Triton, and who might you be young man… Don't tell me Leon and his resistance have now resorted to just children in there ranks."

"Uh….." Sora's mind went completely blank being intimidate by a man of such authority. "Me, yes I-I-I-am uh...Oh boy."

"Oh this is Sora, he's the Keyblade Master we told you about." Star explained. "Actually glad you are here, we are trying to get King Triton to join….

"The answer is no!" He barked loudly his voice booming throughout the ocean. "And that is final, their will be no argument."

Ariel looked confused. "Daddy, what's going on."

"None of your concern Ariel, these people were just leaving, and hopefully never coming back."

"Daddy! We just met them!" Ariel groaned swimming up to her father. "They helped me against those creatures we've been seeing and they don't seem like trouble and…"

"Ariel, not another word!" Triton shouted as he sat back down.

"What! Oh come on, we haven't even showed you the powerpoint slide I made." Marco explained pulling out a floppy drive. "I had it all nice and organized and everything-it was very persuasive."

Star groaned. "Uh Marco, that wouldn't have worked anyway...we are underwater remembered."

"Yeah but….

Star glared at him.

"Ok fine." Marco folded his arms in a huff.

"Daddy, these people are not from the same ocean, we should at least help them find whatever it is they came here for…..

"Again Ariel none of your concern, they are strangers and I have no tolerance for unknowns in my land! Now please ...Everyone leave!" His voice echoed so soundly it should the water.

Ariel huffed out Sora quickly following suite along with the others, he took one more look at the king who seemed have a annoyed glint in his eye before swimming out wondering what had this King Triton so furious.

Sora wanted to know yet did not dare anger what seemed to be such a powerful individual like the King. His suspicious nature of them was not completely uncalled for, they were from another world, and he hadn't had to deal with the fact that maybe some people just didn't like outsiders entering their lands, after all the Heartless came and didn't always give the first best impression from someone else entering there world. Yet Sora meant them no ill will and a lot of people they met knew of the legend of the Keyblade Master, however if Phil was anything to go by Keyblade Masters weren't always considered in the best light, perhaps this was another one who saw the Keyblade wielders negatively.

As they swam out only Sebastian stayed behind, the last thing Sora saw was the two of them conversing about something. Once outside the group regathered to figure out what was going on. Again Sora noticed that Star seemed a bit off from normal, she was smiling but it part of it seemed a bit forced than normal.

"So you want my father for something?" Ariel asked Star and Marco right out the gate. "What is it? Are you from the outside world.

They both gave each other glances.

"You can tell her." Sora said giving them both a nod.

Marco took a deep breath. "Ok, we want your father to help us with the Anti-Heartless resistance. Merlin says he knows Triton and could be a good help to us."

"Anti-Heartless resistance, what's that?" Ariel asked sounding more curious than nervous.

"Those creatures you said chased you earlier...The Heartless? My friends here have been fighting them from Traverse Town while I've been fighting them using this." Sora held out his hand but nothing happened…."Using this!...Using this!...Using….

"It still doesn't work for you doesn't it?" Marco asked.

"Yeah it doesn't...Well It's called a Keyblade and….

"There goes the world border." Donald sighed.

Goofy chuckled. "Gee we aren't so good at this aren't we."

"Sorry if my father can be stubborn, even if I don't really understand. But I know what he's doing is wrong. I can feel it." Ariel said.

"Didn't even get to do my powerpoint." Marco muttered.

Star rolled her eyes. "Anyway, he would have been helpful but what can we do."

"Hey how is Traverse Town?" Sora asked Star.

"Fine, been keeping my eye on Toffee, he's been suspiciously quiet."

"But we got our eye on him!" Marco added giving a eye. "Or did, till we came here...and now I feel incident."

"Indecent?" Ariel asked looking confused. "This is how all mermen look, you are fine."

"No! I am pretty much na-" Star punched Marco stomach before he could finish.

"Shut up you are fine! Besides I get to see your skinny tummy...man you are all ski and bones….eh heh…..Anyway! Point is we hope your dad will help us but he's being a big jerk about it...any suggestions."

Sora pondered on the notion for a moment before realizing something. "If we could look for your worlds Keyhole. Maybe showing that will make your father understand that he should fight the Heartless."

"A keyhole?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, the Heartless are looking for one. If the Heartless find it first then….." He paused to see Star and Marco's expression grimace. "Well bad thing will happen."

"I don't want that." Ariel face turned to one of concern. "Maybe there is something in my grotto that can help you. Follow me!"

Ariel swam off. Sora looked towards the others to get a sense of what to do, but all they could give in return was a shrug. Sora followed her quickly, wondering just what this Grotto would hold.

The trip there wasn't that far, it was down near the edge of a large underground cliff hidden behind a large rock. Ariel needed help moving it revealing the entrance to the underground grotto. Once inside everyone saw the large collection of items completely stacked on makeshift shells that was just the formation of the rock.

"This is all junk." Marco snorted. "I mean come on who needs a spoon."

Ariel scoffed. "It's not junk, it's strange and magical items that I've collected from the service."

"A broke down coco clock….Yeah it's junk." Marco said giving her a deadpan expression.

"That's a tick-tock." Ariel corrected. "My friend scuttle told me."

"Who's Scuttle?" Sora asked.

"A seagal, he knows all sorts of things about the surface like what a dinglehopper is to a warkworth to a ….

"That's a fork and a spoon." Marco muttered

Star punched him in the chest. "Well I think they are awesome!"

"Ariel been collecting this stuff for years." Flounder explained as he floated around Sora. "All of it from the surface world."

Sora just chuckled as he looked at Ariel vast collection. This underground grotto reminded him of the secret place back on the Island. He thought back to all the various pictures that he and the other kids used to draw on the walls. The last thing he ever drew was that of him and Kairi sharing a Pampu fruit with one another, that was the day he met the stranger in the hood. He couldn't help but admire all these trinkets, to her these were her treasures and he could respect that.

As he kept on looking he noticed a tiny blue shell stuck to one of the rocks, inside it was the symbol of Triton on it. Closely Sora looked at it getting a sense that it was more than just a random rock.

"Hey what's this?" Sora asked.

Ariel swamp up to get a better look herself. "Hmm….I don't know, but I bet something goes into that rock."

"It looks like your father's trident."

"Yeah…..I think it's from the outside world."

"Really?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, like I said, i want to seem, and all the strange and unique things that lie beyond. That doesn't sound strange to you does it….Sorry if I keep talking about it alot."

"No, no….Not at all." Sora blushed. "I get it, seeing new places can be very exciting, nothing wrong about wanting to go to places."

"Yeah, I should know, when I got to go to Marco's world it was the best thing ever!" Star exclaimed as she floated around. "I learned all about Nacho's and Cell Phone rings."

"And I learned about monsters and magic…..Man i miss my quiet life sometimes." Marco sighed.

"No you don't." Star chided.

"Hey, I have a idea, I think I know were we could maybe look for information on that Keyhole?" Ariel said.

"Where?" Sora asked.

"Follow me!" Ariel swam off making everyone catch up.

Ariel swam off Sora stopped Marco in his tracks pulling him back. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up."

"Is something wrong with Star?" Sora asked watching her swim close to Ariel. "She seems-off.

Marco grimaced and took a deep sigh, holding back what seemed to be a big secret. "Look I shouldn't say, she's tough, but I know she's hurting because her world got taken by the Heartless. Her mom, her family, everything."

Sora nodded. "I understand, believe me I do."

"Also I didn't her mom too much but uh-if King Triton is anything to go by she too was a bit of stickler, probably seeing something similar go on probably isn't helping ease her mind."

"Huh-" Sora just pondered it for a while. "Well, let's just focus on finding the Keyhole, sooner we stop the Heartless the sooner everyone can go home."

"Right."


	49. Answers in the Deep

Answers in the Deep

"So yeah, I'm a Princess, your a princess...we should totally have a princess hang out just you and me." Star suggested as they kept on swimming, a small blush coming over her, "Do each other nails, sing songs….Romanic getaway"

"Huh?" Marco ears perked up.

"NOTHING!"

"That sounds like fun!" Ariel beamed. "I'll have to sneak you in, father isn't big on outsiders as you know."

"Oooooh ...I like your style girl!" Star said before a saddened smile appeared on her face. ""Trust me I know a thing or two about strict parents, but uh-uh- just enjoy them while you can."

Sora noticed the pain in Star's face show before she quickly perked up. Poor Star, Sora knew what it was like to have to hide his pain sometimes. Yet moving forward was really the only thing he could do at this moment. Star knew this too apparently as she kept going

Ariel for her part just ignored Star last sentence as she lead them through the vast ocean casams and rocks. She was apparently looking for something that would lead them in the correct direction. Thankfully there were no sign of Heartless around. The quite actually made Soar a bit paranoid. He expected them to come at any moment. However if his key did not appear then it must have meant there was nothing to fear, at least for now. Finally the group finally stopped near a open current tunnel, another tunnel on the other side.

"Um that looks heavy." Sora said as he put his hand in it feeling the strength of the wind. "I don't think we can get through."

"Maybe Star can use her wand to break the current." Marco suggested.

"I'm not doing that ...It would mess with the climate of this world."

"How?"

"Look messing with the natural state of things should only be done in emergencies and the occasional rush to get ready for school."

"You don't know how do you?" Donald asked.

Star sighed. "Yes."

"See Star, Glossaryck is right you need to study that book more." Marco chided.

"Oh like you would help."

"Hey, I am a diligent tutor!"

"More like a nag." Star snickered giving him a small punch on the shoulder, "_Star does this, Star make sure to clean up, Star don't burn down the house again"_

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well this is just great."

Ariel swam out to see if she could find something that could help them get through the heavy current. She looked through some seaweed and other various items. Yet she couldn't find anything. Until in the distance she saw a friendly looking dolphin swimming around, completely enjoying it's day. She waved over to it hoping it would come.

Whistling it over Ariel called over the Dolphin and whispered it in his ear.

"Are you talking to it?" Sora asked.

"Her...and yes."

Sora blushed. "Sorry...Hello Ma'am."

"Ok, now everyone grab on and she'll help us go through the current."

Sora and Marco blushed.

"Uh….Are you sure she's ok with this." Marco asked hesitating to touch the dolphins phin. "I mean I don't wanna get into any personal space or-"

Star rolled his eyes. "If she said yes, then yes. Beside it's a dolphin not a person."

Sora swam over the dolphin holding it by its dorsal fin. Star, Marco, Ariel, Donald and Goofy grabbed on as well.

Giving the signal Ariel nodded as the Dolphin headed off into the current at full blast. The sensation was wild yet quick. The ocean bubbles flew into everyone's face at a brush speed. Sora could feel his hair being blown right to his side, but then in a instant, it was gone. Although now his hair was even messier and perhaps even spiker than before. He tried putting a hand in it but forgot he was no longer dry.

"Woo! What a trip!" Star said her face beaming with excitement.

Marco looked like he was about to vomit for he held onto his tales as if he still had knees and needed to bend over. Sora and the others just took deep breaths looking exhausted yet managing to keep a certain amount of dexterity to them as they floated along the ocean floor.

"Thank you so much!" Ariel nodded.

The Dolphin gave a squeak before heading off as she waved it goodbye.

"What did it say?" Sora asked.

"It said if we needed its help again we just ask again?"

"Really? It's that ok with being our personal current barricade." Marco asked.

Ariel nodded. "Well, sometimes you just need to ask. Now come on, let's go and see if we can't find that Keyhole."

Sora and the others quickly followed through the cave to come through another wider casam. Standing in the center, a large wooden ship, completely wrecked, standing at the very bottom of the ground. Everyone gazed upon it with a look of awe. It was decayed, rotting and completely abandon. It was the kind of ship that Riku would tell Sora and Kairi they would look for on there travels.

"So you think the Keyhole is in there?" Sora asked seeming hesitant, the ship abounded nature giving him the shiver.

Ariel shrugged. "Flounder told me about it earlier, I've been wanting to find it and give it a good look."

"I don't know, what if it's haunted." Marco asked his voice cracking.

"Well then that makes it even cooler!" Star beamed.

They headed into the ship, large cobwebs and balls of dust could be seen everywhere. Even in the ocean the place was a bit musty and difficult to maneuver. Sora got stuck a few times in between floor boards needing to get pulled out with the help of his friends.

"I don't think a Keyhole would be here." Sora said as he kept looking through the ships captains quarters.

"Well there sure is a lot of neat stuff here." Ariel said holding a magnifying glass.

Star looked at the desk insignia. "Wonder where this place came from?

"Up there." Ariel pointed to the sky. "The surface world. If there is anyplace I hope i could go one day, that would be my number one choice."

"The surface world...I don't know, it's not that interesting." Marco muttered.

Star again hit Marco in the stomach. "Hey! Trust me...I know what that like. You get tired of being at home all the time, you just wanna see it all explore the sights-" she sighed. "Makes you appreciate though the things about home."

"Yeah-I get that." Sora sighed.

The group continued to look around, unaware that outside, a large lingering shadow was looming over them. But they didn't have to notice. Everyone started opening chest and looking through various items. Until finally Sora found in one of the drawers in the captains desk a tiny silver Triton shaped Crystal and held it up to the window. All of it was mundane and silly but to Ariel it was her precious collection of trinkets.

"Look at this." Sora said showing the others the strange piece glint in his hand. "It's beautiful.

"Hey it looks like the trident." Goofy pointed out.

"Wonder what's this is doing all the way down here." Star asked.

"I mean this ship must have come from the shore, maybe it's from a whole other world itself." Ariel exclaimed, the mere notion excited her to no end. "Oh these are the reasons I love exploring this stuff-It's so strange and unique, things you couldn't even imagine to find back home."

"Makes you wonder why this world is mostly ocean." Sora muttered thinking aloud.

It was strange to him that there was little shore, at least to what he saw. Perhaps there was and he didn't know it. Yet the fact that he landed in the ocean and appeared as a mermaid or man in his case made him wonder about just how big these worlds were. In fact he was starting to wonder just how the world's worked out. Perhaps at a later date he could ask Merlin, he would be someone to know.

Star examined the thing closer "I bet it fits into the little rock somehow. Maybe if we put it in it will reveal something cool. Maybe even the Keyhole itself."

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened. "Would probably be the easiest Keyhole I've found yet."

Ariel beamed. "Great! Lets go before my father…."

"Uh Ariel." Flounder said, his voice stuttering.

Again Ariel ignored him. "Now now Flounder, come on lets go before my father finds us out here. Oh this will be great to see a Keyhole for my-.

"ARIEL RUN!"

"WHAT!?"

Ariel turned around, suddenly her and the others saw to there horror a large massive sharp heading right towards them. It's gigantic teeth smashing straight through the window as it tried to take a bite out of all of them. Everyone leaped back in shock. Sora felt his own heart now going twenty paces a minute before they leaped into action and ran as fast as they could out of the

"Well things can't get worse." Marco said as they were out of the ship

Sora's Keyblade emerged in his hand. "Oh no!"

"Heartless!"

Sora swam into action going as fast as he could and swung his Keyblade at one knocking it out. Yet he could not stop himself in time that he knocked himself into one of the rocks. He slammed up against it with a loud thud, his face contorted in pain. All the while the shark tried to take a large bite out of them.

"Ouch! How do you fight underwater!" Sora grumbled, as he got back out and charged forward trying to avoid the sharks constant strikes.

"Like this!" Ariel shouted as she swung her tale knocking a nearby Heartless back.

"Or this!" Star added firing her wand at one of the Heartless.

Sora still struggled to swim. He didn't know just how he was able to coordinate his tale and his key. Both felt heavy and his movement seemed restrained. "Ugh...Stupid tale, how do you move this thing!"

"Sora hush!" Donald said as he swam neared him. "You'll give yourself away."

"Oh a half duck octopus doesn't give us away." Sora chided.

"It's working so far as long as you don't go blab….."

Sora rolled his eye. "When has keeping secrets been a good thing in the first place."

"Hey guys less talking more Heartless fighting!" Star yelled as a few more Heartless appeared.

"Yeah but what about the shark!" Flounder yelled.

Soon there question was answered for soon to the shock of everyone, the Heartless immediately turned around and headed not towards them, but towards the shark. The one with the spikes poking at it, causing it to be blocked. Allowing Sora and the others to get away.

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking shocked.

Donald and Goofy also looked confused. "Uh….."

"Come on let's go." Ariel said as she started to swim off.

Sora looked at the shark, shocked by the fact the Heartless were helping them. That had never happened before. Something definitely felt up.

-000-

"I've never seen that happen." Sora said, finally speaking once they were far away from the shark as possible.

Everyone took a moment to breath. Marco seemed the most distressed, clutching his chest as if it was in agony. Ariel seemed the least fazed though, still fascinated by the little marking they found back at the old ship.

"I-hate-the ocean!" Marco said in between breaths.

Star rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be such a downer, you've dealt with worse...and yes, they have tried to eaten you."

"Well at least we got the trinket." Sora said as he swam next to it. "So, what are we waiting for, back to the grotto!"

"Things sure do happen fast it seems." Goofy pointed out as he followed Sora and the others.

Once back at the grotto they placed the tiny little trinket inside the trident shape hole, everything was ready and after a few failed attempts for Sora to get his Keyblade in hand he managed to summon it. Finally it was all ready to go. Sora aimed, he was about to fire, he could the energy from the Keyblade charging through him. Just a few more seconds and then…

"ARIEL!" A familiar sounding, booming, voice called out from behind him.

Suddenly the energy from his Keyblade faded as he turned around in a quick haste. Behind them King Triton himself stood, looking both furious and shocked. Everyone in the room gasped and looked nervous. Marco hid behind Star out of fear of being blasted.

"Um-Hello." Sora waved gently after a few moments of awkward silence.

King Triton's eyes screamed bloody murder as they gazed upon Sora. Being razed to respect authority Sora already could feel his body stiffen at the white bearded king, that sense of age and experience on his grizzled face, made the young key bearer realize that he was not someone to be trifled with.

"I told you to not go looking for the Keyhole and you deliberately disobeyed, now I'm afraid you will suffer the consequences!"

Aiming his trident the King used all his power and might and blasted the crystal right out of existence. Everyone gasped, all about Ariel who looked angry than anything else. She pouted her lips and took a deep breath, tears swelling in her face before swimming off without a moment's notice.

Sora tried to stop her, but it was to late, she was too fast, then he looked at Tritont upset. Elder or not, he knew what he did was wrong.

"What was that for!" Sora yelled angrily holding on to his Keyblade firmly in case a fight broke. "We were going to seal this world Keyhole once and for all and save this world from the Heartless, do you know what!"

"And what if the Heartless had used this time to sneak up, strike you and embrace this world in darkness." Triton yelled back causing Sora to stop speaking. "Don't think I don't know about that Keyblade bearer. Or worse what if your Keyblade had enacted the Keyhole and unleash the Darkness itself!"

Sora blinked. "You know about the Keyblade."

"Of course I do. Don't think I don't keep tabs on the likes of Phil or Merlin, both have spoken about you. And from what I have gathered, you are not only reckless, but ill prepared for fighting this battle against darkness."

"Hey, he's been doing a good job from what i've seen." Star defended.

"Not good enough-otherwise Mewni would still be around as well as your mother. The Keyblade has been the linchpin for death and decay for generations."

Star looked taken a back as she sighed.

"Hey, don't rub it in her face that she lost her world and mom too." Marco said putting a hand over her shoulder to comfort her. "That was cold -even for a King."

Triton took a deep sigh and began to scratch his long white beard, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more apparent.. "I apologize, Queen Moon was a dear friend of mine, definitely a credit to your unique family line. But that doesn't excuse the fact that the Keyblade bearer is still very well ill-prepared. Plus I've never been one to believe that they have always been the great hero's they've claimed to be."

"W-What are you talking about?" Sora asked his voice shaking. "P-Phil brought up the same thing at first."

"Hey we're heroes." Donald fought back aghast at being accused like this. "Who are you to judge us."

"The King of this realm! And no-You are the wielder of the Keyblade and accomplices. Not a hero, that is a difference. Your principal duty according to the ancient laws and legends to be the guardian of the worlds of the light. Not to galavant and meddle in there affairs or the lives of others. That breaks the natural order of things."

Tritons words struck a nerve leaving Sora speechless. "I-I wasn't meddling I was helping I….."

"That is practically the same. Having the Keyblade master already gives someone the advantage" King Triton cut him off causing Sora to gulp. "It is that sort of mentality that brought them down in the end."

Sora blinked. "Brought them-Phil said the same thing."

"And he should know, he was there when it happened as was I. Granted I was not old enough to know what the world was like during the age of Fairy Tales, but I am old enough to know how the Keyblade fell."

"W-When what happened?" Sora asked a bit hesitation in his voice, unsure if he ever wanted the Answer.

"The Keyblade Masters fell, when one of their own turned on them and planted the seeds for the mess that we are in today. In fact if it wasn't for Xehanort, none of this probably would have happened in the first place. His drive for power and understanding of things he was never meant to understand has lead us down the path we are now and nearly unleashed evil and darkness beyond even him. Simple put it was Keyblade meddling plain and simple that led to their demise."

"W-Who is Xehanort?" Sora said, something about that name made his heart fidget in fear, as if he had heard it before.

"Whos…." Triton looked stunned before brushing him off. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago, just know that my daughter doesn't need your kind here, nor does my world. The Keyblade has for to long done nothing but shatter peace, and bring ruin. Now please, be gone, as well as you Princess Star and friend Marco and never bother these oceans again… I will not have that Keyhole reveal itself and stay it out of the way of anyone who would seek to do my world and my people harm"

With those last stern words Triton left leaving Sora and the others standing there in shock. Looking down at his Keyblade Sora was starting to understand why Phil had not trusted him when he first arrived back at the Olympus Coliseum. But this was different, this was information, more detailed information that even Phil had knew or perhaps refused to tell him. In fact the more Sora thought it over the more he realized that he knew little about why he was the last Keyblade Master in existence right now. What had happened to the others, and why were they so maligned.

"an evil Keyblade Master." He said to himself in a hushed whisper. "Xehanort."

"Sora? You ok?" Goofy asked swimming toward him.

"Gee that king is such a stuck up no good." Marco paused noticing Star's face. "I mean-"

Star held up a hand. "No, no- I get it ...But i do get him, he was just- thinking of what was best for his family, even if he did go a bit over the top."

Although Sora could not tell she was probably thinking of her own mother who must have been on that same level of overprotectiveness, he couldn't let Tritons words get to him personally right now.

"Sora?" Donald said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, let's find Ariel! She's probably upset, she could use a friend."

Although he said he was fine, again his mind began to wonder of just what happened to the Keyblade Masters. Now a name, Xehanort, was thrown into the mix. Yet right now he tried to push those thoughts aside, he had a friend that was in trouble, and he knew one thing, meddling or not he needed to help her.


	50. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Poor Unfortunate Soul

"Ariel!" Flounder shouted the little fish swimming as fast as his fins could carry him. "Ariel! Where are you! Please come back out!"

"Ariel!" Sora yelled as well, brushing up with the tide only to get knocked into the rock again. "Ouch-ugh I hate swimming like this."

Sora and the others looked over every rock, every crevice, yet still no sign of the little mermaid. They didn't know how long had passed, could have been minutes could have been hours; telling time under the sea was difficult. However, the longer it took the more guilty Sora felt. Even if they hadn't done anything, he still felt like this was his fault for what had happened. Perhaps it was self blame that wasn't deserved but it didn't matter, he always felt bad when a friend was in trouble and he wasn't able to help. That was just part of his nature.

Still in his mind the name Xehanort still racked around his mind-who was he and why didn't he hear that name during his time until now. Had Leon and the others been keeping secrets from him? Or perhaps they were just out of the loop as he was. But it seemed the further along he went on this journey the more he was starting to find out about the Keyblade Wielders and the more he didn't like it. The heroism that he thought these wielders had seemed to be wearing off. However all of this was hearsay and from people who clearly had a bad experience with the Keyblade Masters. He had to meet a Keyblade Master first before he would judge personally.

Star and Marco however, they seemed quite calm as they looked for Ariel. Like Donald, Goofy and Jiminy they remained the voice of reason. Unaffected by the new information given to them. Star was surprising strong and despite Marco's misgivings of Star's feeling towards her world, if she did have misgivings she didn't show it.

"Man that Triton guy is such a jerk!" Marco grumbled using her tail to kick a rock in frustration. "He couldn't just let you do your job and lock the Keyhole."

Marco had been grumbling about Triton ever since he blasted the crystal. He seemed the most upset out of all of them for his actions. But Sora could understand why, Goofy as well, parents could act irrational at times-even stubborn. However that did not mean there intentions were always bad-they were people after all and made mistakes. However Triton actions were out of love and protection for his child.

Sora hoped though he could see that he did upset his child and they could reconcile.

"I mean he's just looking out for his kid." Star added Marco looking at her shocked. "I've-i'm used to that-kinda...Ok not almost firing magic at me but-I get it, the overprotective part."

Marco froze his eyes drooping down. "Oh-yeah, ok, I get his point, still he shouldn't have done that."

Goofy nodded. "Sometimes we dads get a little carried away when it comes to that. Moms too...Or guardians in general." He gave a Donald a small look of appreciation. "But we are just looking out for our loved ones.

"Yeah-" Marco sighed. "Still, he didn't have to be such a jerk about it."

"He was just trying to protect his family." Star defended much to Marco's surprise. "I mean sure he didn't go about it in the right way-may have caused some emotional drama and made the situation-Okay yeah that was pretty bad. Still-I -I understand."

Sora didn't say a word but he heard everything being said. They were right, even his mom who was normally pretty carefree like him would get overprotective when it came to his own safety. Although she let Sora make mistakes, she always had one eye on him at all times, probably both though, for when things got really bad, she would not hesitate to jump in. Riku used to be that way with him too, before he turned. Yet with this and more in mind, he didn't completely blame King Triton, still, he knew that right now Ariel could use a friend.

Although perhaps his methods where...extreme.

"Ariel!" he shouted again his voice echoing through the sea. "Ariel it's just us, we just wanna help! I'm sorry what your dad did! I'm sure we can still seal the Keyhole."

"What are you people still doing here!" Sora looked up to see Sebastian running up towards them with a disapproving look. "The King wants you out of here, ASAP."

"Not until I know Ariel is ok." Sora said giving a huff. "And don't think you can stop us."

"So back up buddy or will be having you for dinner!" Star shouted.

"Huh?"

"I mean what we have lobster on Mewni too, and also Glip Glarp!" Star shuddered and started drool at the motion. "Mmm...Glip glarp, I could go for some of that right about now."

"The King doesn't want you here, you've been nothing but trouble." Sebastian said again, this time saying it with more stress than before. "So leave this kingdom and dis world not there will be deities consequences."

"What are you going to do pinch us to death." Marco snickered.

"How have I been nothing but trouble, all i've done is help-or at least attempt too." Sora argued back yet instantly he felt a twinge if guilt.

Sebastian scoffed. "Things were quieter before you showed up."

"Oh please how bad do things-" Sora paused to think about it. "Actually-you know what I better not say anything."

Instantly Sora thought about all the other worlds he had visited, Wonderland, Agrabah, Traverse Town the Coliseum. It did seem were he went, trouble did follow. Was he really the cause, was it the Heartless. perhaps it was both. But that thought alone made his heart sink. Trying to stay the course wasn't working, and maybe it was finally time to be far more concerned on how he intervened in the worlds. Maybe King Triton was right, and perhaps he was interfering too much.

Sebastian just swam away leaving Sora and the others standing their to think about what he had said. Flounder followed him, hoping that maybe Ariel was at the palace.

"Sora? You ok?" Donald asked noticing Sora's growing frown.

Sora wanted to speak but suddenly a single flash of light hit from far away. It went all the way to the surface-glowing blight and blinding them. Until it vanished as quickly as it had emerged. There was no denying that it was some magical aura of some sort.

"That was from the palace!" Sebastian yelled as he swam off now in a faster pace. "Don't follow me!"

"Should we go check it out?" Star asked ignoring Sebastian.

Sora bit his lip. "No-Lets just go find Ariel. Sebastian edge said don't follow him"

"But it could be important." Marco argued.

Sora shook his head. "I'll only make things worse."

Sora began to swim off, Donald and Goofy followed. However Star and Marco stayed behind both looking at each other with a concerned expression.

"Sorry Sora, I'm gonna go and see what's up." Star said.

Sora stopped and turned around. "Ok-If you want...Good luck guys."

He swam off again leaving Star and Marco behind.

-000-

Sora swam as fast as he could to try and find Ariel and the others, they searched every stock, every crevice, yet they could not for the life of them find the Mer-Princess and the others. He felt so terrible for Ariel, almost that it was his fault that she had gotten in trouble.

Yet didn't his presence always get people into trouble.

Keyblade wielders weren't supposed to interfere. That is what King Triton had told him. That the Keyblade wielders brings chaos and shattered peace. And the more Sora thought about it the more he realized that trouble, chaos and shattered peace did tend to follow him from place to place. Be it Jasmine being kidnapped by the Heartless. Traverse Town and the various monsters and crooks around there. Then there was the effect the Keyblae had on his friends, one turned to the darkside the other lost their heart, not to mention his own home being destroyed.

He really did bring chaos and shattered peace, or at the very least, his Keyblade did. In fact he couldn't think of a world where things had gone peaceful. Always action, fighting, adventure-it was very tiresome.

"Ariel!" Sora shouted out again before taking another sigh of defeat. "This world is so big, how are we ever going to find her?"

"Let's face it, will never find her." Donald sighed lifting up another pebble. "Maybe we should just go and leave this world be-not like the King is even here anyway."

Goofy continued to keep his positive demeanor through it all. "Ah don't worry fella's I'm sure will find her."

"But what if we don't." Sora sighed. "It's gonna be my fault this happened, add to another list of things that happen to be my fault. Everything seems to be these days, heck why don't you add your problems and blame them on me. Heck I'm sure that Xeha-Xeha-"

"Xehanort." Goofy said.

"Yeah him, i'm sure that's my fault too. Everything is my fault-me and my stupid keys fault-sometimes-sometimes I wish i never got this thing in the first place."

Goofy sighed swimming up to Sora who merely frowned. "Ah come on Sora, don't blame yourself for everything."

"Yeah-not everything is you're fault." Donald said, getting a big glare by Goofy. "Sorry. But your just a kid at the end of the day-and-and-"

"And what?" Sora asked genuinely curious.

"And-that's why I never liked the idea of you doing all this. You are just a kid, you shouldn't have to be doing any of this at all. You shouldn't' even be a Keyblade Wielder."

"Yeah but I'm the one with the Keyblade ok-me, I got stuck with it, do I want it, not really. But I'm stuck with it, Riku is gone, Kairi lost her heart and here we are stuck in the middle of the ocean looking for someone we got into trouble. We do this over and over and over again-It would be nice to have some answers!"

"Answers…" Came a slimy voice from amidst the darkness. "Answers you say."

"We know someone who can give you answers." A second similar slimy voice came.

Sora felt a chill run down his spine as he turned around, two green slimy horrid eels were floating around him. Drifting in and out through makeshift nots, there glowing yellow eyes staring right back at him. These creatures seemed unnatural, and they did not look trustworthy at all. Everyone in the group glared at them, yet did not attack for they didn't have reason to do so-at least not yet. Unlike the other fish and mermaids that drifted around the place these two felt off, almost like a disease. Bacteria in the water. Even the smell of them felt horrid. A familiar smell, one Sora had sensed several time during his journey and normally one that involved the darkness.

Slowly the two eels drifted towards Sora giving him a crooked looking grin. "Poor child-looks for answers yet can't find any."

"Where did the answers go?" The other said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, wishing his Keyblade would show up, just so he could have something to defend himself.

"Flotsam."

"And I'm Jetsam."

"Get lost!" Donald shouted waving his fist violently. "We are busy at the moment."

"Lost?" Flotsam asked looking a bit confused. "Why would we do that."

"We only wish to help." Jetsam snickered.

Sora raised a eyebrow. "How do you want to help me."

Already Sora could tell he was getting played again, he had been through this game several times, yet normally going with it could at least to some answers. Maybe even answers to this new peace of Keyblade lore that he discovered.

"Alright who do I meet this time."

The two eels looked at each other puzzled, obviously not expecting him to go so easily with them.

"Oh no, no, no!" Donald swam up in front of Sora arms held up wide, his face contorted with annoyance. "I'm tired of always following these bad guys!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Come on Donald, we do this always."

"Yeah and weren't you just saying everything is your fault." Donald yelled back. "If you don't wanna get into trouble, then don't go looking for it like you always do. And this is just looking for trouble-end of story."

Sora bit his lip. "Yeah well-can't fight the inevitable."

"Well-" Goofy pauses to think. "I trust you Sora-you haven't let us down yet.."

Kind words, but Sora at this point just wanted to get the ride over with, find out who could help, and maybe just maybe get out of this again. Not even confidence by Goofy was enough to get his spirits up.

Feeling defeated Sora just followed them, wanting to get this over with and quickly, didn't matter if Donald and Goofy disagreed. Though he wouldn't admit it-he was glad that they were still by his side, even he was probably making a very bad decision right at this moment.

-000-

"Come."

"This way."

"This place is getting creepy." Goofy shuttered as he looked around, the ocean atmosphere getting a small bit of dark pink.

"Well most dangerous places we go are." Sora muttered, internally he agreed.

Whatever part of the ocean the two eels were leading them two was definitely trouble. But Sora new that no matter what, trouble would find him. And this placed smelled of trouble; just the rock looked decayed, and the fresh green of kelp looked rotten and poisoned. In the distance a large giant eel shaped carcass laid buried on the ground, it's mouth wide open like a entrance way amid the rubble. The place stunk of darkness and decay.

"You have to wonder who'd choose to live here." Sora asked himself

Flotsam snickered. "You'll see."

"Soon enough." Finished Jetsam.

Donald and Goofy kept up a close pace, both looking horrified as they saw tiny little grey worm creatures looking up at them. There eyes soulless, a look of torture among them. Instinct wanted to help them, but they knew it would be impossible to do so, at least right now in this state.

"This creature was once a great monolith for our kind." Flotsam said.

"A god to our people, who once protected us from the oppressive Merpeople who thought to dominate our home." Added Jetsam.

"But now it serves as the home of the great and marvelous-Ursula. Our protector great sea witch of the sea."

They entered the main chamber, a cauldron smacked dab in the middle of the room, along with vanity mirror and sleeping area. Inside the sleeping area, several tentacles began to project themselves out. As a large sagging body began to draw down from it, her wily smile growing.

"You called my dears." Ursula said as she floated off towards Sora. "My-my aren't you a handsome sack of fish."

Sora tensed up as one tentacle wrapped itself around heart back. "Uh-Hi-I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are Sora-or should I call you the Keyblade Master." Ursula said chuckling darkly. "Oh don't be surprised, I know and see all, I am not a sea witch for nothing after all."

"Oh well um-these two said you might have some answers." Sora said trying to stay polite, but feeling he might have to fight his way outta here. "Like about my Keyblade and -um-"

"Xehanort." Ursula chuckled. "Oh yes, I saw that little conversation, it is quite an interesting name."

**Urusla**

_I admit that in the past I was a bit of nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me well a witch._

_Now you'll find that now a days_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented_

_Seen the light_

_Made a switch_

_True_

_Yes._

_And fortunately I know a little magic._

_It's a talent that I have always have possessed_

_And believe me please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_On the miserable_

_Lonely_

_And depressed_

_PATHETIC_

_Poor Unfortunate_

_In pain_

_In need_

_That one wants to get his friends back_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them._

_Yes indeed_

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_It's sad_

_But true._

_They come flocking to my Cauldron_

_Crying_

_Spelsl Urusla please_

_And I help them._

_Yes I do._

"What are you showing me?" Sora asked.

Ursula merely snickered. "Just vague images-magic comes with a price- you can't get something for nothing you know and believe me with an answer like this it's going to cost you big time sweetheart."

"See I knew this was a bad idea!" Donald shouted. "Come on, let's gets going."

A tentacle stops him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that my dear." Ursula said. "You see, apart from the answers I have a few others things you might want."

Snapping her fingers a puff of magical smokes emerges and from it, Star, Marco and Ariel arrive, and in the other hand King Triton's trident emerges, clutched in Ursula chubby arm. Sora snarls as his Keyblade emerges on cue, ready for a fight. But the witch seems quite calm as she leans back against the wall of her grotto her two eels chuckling with glee as they swim around.

"Huh imagine that, good thing we came." Jiminy commented from his tiny bubble.

"Sadly they haven't paid there debts" Ursula snickered.

_See it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid_

_I had to rank them cross the coles._

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Let them go!" Sora said glaring at Ursula, his fist clench, "You aren't being saint like right now"

Ursula cackled. "Bet you've said that a few times in the past few months, don't think we don't know what's been happening."

"We?"

"Maleficent and the others of course, Jafar, Oogie, Hades, myself, Pete and old Hook-you haven't met him yet." Ursula gave a sly wink. "We've been watching your adventure from the begining, with the Heartless so spread we are able to see you go to every world, every corner, watch you suffer again and again, repeating the same pattern. Fight us, seal keyholes, repeat."

Sora eyes narrow, she was right, his adventures were getting reparative. "And your point is."

"Let me cut to the chase hot stuff-I want you to use that Keyblade to _unlock _the Keyhole of this world, and I'll let them go."

"What! Your crazy!" Sora shouted. "I'm not gonna do that, hearts will be lost and they'll just die in the process."

"Oh you think people die that's cute. No-no they aren't dead, worse, all worlds that are taken by the Heartless enter into the dark realm. One that lies beyond the door. Trapped for all eternity more or less."

"All eternity?" Sora said his body stiffening. "But-but that means."

"Mewni." Star muttered, the realization hitting her

"I mean it's possible they could be free, but that's a power far greater than even me-sadly. But yes, they are not dead."

Sora eyes widen as he remains silent. So his family wasn't dead, Star family wasn't dead. Yet he didn't know how to feel knowing they were trapped in some sort of dark realm controlled by the Heartless. Could they feel, would they remember everything if they returned, could they return. If there was hope they could then he had to pursue it, yet on the other hand if there wasn't then he would live with the guilt knowing that his world and family and friends were entrapped in a torturous place forever.

"So why would I ever help you!" Sora shouted back again. "I think this water is causing the oxygen to leave your brain lady."

"Because if you don't I'll just outright kill them and that is something you can't come back from." Ursula pointed the trident at the captured pair as it began to light up.

"No!"

"Oh my poor sweet child, look at you-the fate of the universe rests on your shoulders, and you didn't even ask for it...Such a sad depressing tale." Ursula chuckled and began to draw magical energy from her cauldron, showing off her magical prowess as she swam around the room, her cackling echoing throughout the room, enjoying the delight of her now suffering enemy.

**Ursula**

_I think you want to make this little bargain_

_Yes i think you want to make my little deal._

_Make sure you friends don't kablooey_

_Things will be getting rather screwey!_

_Now come on boy let's make both are dreams become real._

_Come on you Poor Unfortunate Soul._

_Go ahead make a choice_

_You know the answers you seek_

_I can give you a peak_

_So let's do this_

_You and me!_

"Alright!" Sora shouted taking a deep breath. "I'll unlock the Keyhole, just let go of my friends."

"That's a good lad. Now let's get the magic ready." Ursula begins to activate her cauldron again magical aura forming through it. "Oh-I already see a bit of interesting developments."

"What?" Sora could see something-images, images of Keyblade clashing with one another, perhaps it was images of the past, the Keyblade masters of old. It was all so fascinating, he wanted to know more he was becoming fixated by it.

"What oh no! I'm not dealing with this! Lighting!" Donald in a rage fires his wand, activating the lighting spell that hits the cauldron.

Something must have happened for the magic within the cauldron begins to rise and get out of control. Donald himself seemed surprised, he did not intend for this to happen at all. But Donald own act of aggression worked in his favor. Ursula was shoved back into the wall knocked out.

Sora shook his head coming out of his trance-the images still stuck in his mind though. He wanted to go back and take a look

"The Trident." Marco shouted

Ariel rushed to it and took it Sora knocking out a few Heartless that had appeared to reinforce the group as they began to make there escape from the grotto. Rising as fast as they could, seeing a horde of heartless emerged.

At that moment Sora knew he couldn't do anything he would have to go, despite wanting to know more. Answers would have to wait at least for now. Right now he had to help his friends-that was what was important right now.

"That can't be good." Sora thought as he swam away the last thing he saw was large amount of black ink consuming the grotto Ursula scowl being consumed by it.

"Come on, we have to get the Trident back to daddy."

-000-

"I hope we aren't to late." Ariel sighed holding onto the trident firmly.

Sora and the others tried to get as far away from the grotto as they possibly could.

"It's okay Ariel will get that back to your dad and seal up the Keyhole-I promise." Sora said.

Star nodded. "Yeah will take down that tentacled lady for good!"

Sora and Star both looked at each for they knew what they had discovered. A chance for there worlds to survive. Now they both had reason to keep going on there quest. Hope. Hope that there homes could restored and they in turn would be reunited with their families. It was a hope that could burn bright enough in there hearts and give them the ability to keep going.

"But this is all my fault- I got stubborn I ran away and I let Ursula play me like-Like a kelp fiddle." Ariel wanted to slam something.

"Kelp fiddle?" Marco muttered

Star rolled his eyes. "Look you got stubborn and made a mistake- a earth shattering world destroying mistake that could have massive consequences on the people and I am not helping again I am sorry. But my point is-at least you are fixing it now *sigh* see this is what happens when you deal with people with magical powers your mistakes tend to be bigger than people without magic."

"What is that supposed to mean." Marco said giving a annoyed frown. "I'm not magical enough."

"No I'm just saying-"

"Fellers can we finish this argument when we are safe." Goofy said looking back seeing what looked like Heartless on there tale.

Star nodded. "Right-let's speed this up."

They pushed against the current as fast as they could-the Heartless right on there tale. Donald managed to use his fire spell on them blasting a few back as he kept up with the rest of the ground. Once they got far Sora looked at Star remembering the information Ursula had given them.

"Think will home again." Sora asked a bit hope in his voice.

Star nodded smiling. "Yeah-I think we will-we have to!"

"How far till we get back to the palace?" Goofy asked her breath starting to run out..

Ariel looked up ahead. "Not that far now."

They kept on swimming as fast as there tales could carry them. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and from behind them a large puff of black ink smoke began to consume the ocean. Behind them, Ursula had caught up with them, but not just in speed but in size, she was monstrous now. Larger than a mountain her tentacles caused waves within the ocean as they moved.

Sora gazed upon this monstrosity with horror.

"Ariel! Take the Trident! Run-go get your dad! Will handle this."

Sora, Marco, Star, Donald and Goofy all took out there weapons ready for a massive battle.

Sora and the others dodged her attacks as best they could, her massive size made her slow by comparison. They were like nats avoiding being crushed by the weight of this monstrosity. Still the massive size met when they got hit the impact was quite damaging. Sora's inability to swim perfectly caused for a few hits every now and then. Donald and Goofy thankfully were able to pull him away before getting hit by one of the tentacles or Ursula's spells.

"She's huge, how do we stop her?" Marco shouted hiding behind Star for safety. "Someone cast a shield spell on me!"

Sora held his Keyblade tight. "Just keep hitting I guess."

Ursula cackled swatting them with her hand. "Oh you think that's going to work."

"Like that's gonna happen-I've taken things way bigger than-" Sora paused as got knocked into one of the tentacles now. "Okay-this is bad very bad."

Star quicky fired her wand trying to break him. "Don't worry Sora i got yuh."

"Come on move! Move!" Marco pushed the tentacle too.

Sora was finding it hard to breath. "Losing-what oxygen."

But it had a tight grip on him.

Sora couldn't move he was trapped within the tight grip of Ursula clutches. He couldn't reach his Keyblade and even with the others help he couldn't manage to to get away. It seemed like there was going to be escape this time, he could only hope that there would some last chance some final rescue.

"Ha! Ha! It looks like that little mermaid didn't get back in time." Ursula cackled. "Not that it matters I have much bigger things in mind for you then death-For you see as much as I would want too-killing you is sadly not on the group agenda-at least not yet."

Marco stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry hun-That is not for you to know." Ursula used her massive size to swat Marco and Star away taking Donald and Goofy in her clutches not. "Only these three are the Key."

Sora could feel himself going out-up above her saw something floating down towards him, some large and massive. The last few things she could see is Ursula massive face staring right back at him.

**Ursula**

_And at last I'll live the life that I have longed for._

_All the glammer and the glitter and the glitz_

_And not to mention_

_By the way_

_A great seafood bafay_

_I love my subjects_

_Literally_

_To bits_

_Ah those _

_Poor Unfortunate Souls_

_My rein_

_My rules_

_I'll deploy delicious terror_

_From the trenches_

_To the shoals_

_I'll enjoy sadistic pleasures_

_From the tropic _

_To the poles_

_And oh boy I'll get revenge_

_With all of you in_

_Staring_

_Roles!  
You _

_Poor_

_Unfortunate_

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLS!_

As Ursula cackled everything went to darkness and Sora could no longer see. He tried to struggle but she was too strong. He worried what would happen to this world, Donald, Goofy...Ariel, Star, Marco. All of it

Falling

Fading.

Everything was darkness


	51. Second Star to the Right

Second Star to the Right

A bit of haze.

Darkness.

Sora's head hurt, as though someone had hit him with a sack of bricks. His vision was spinning as he could make out a red and black blur around him, the sound of water waves echoing in the distance. However, this would not be sufficient to stop him from trying to get up. His mind began to become more aware and awake, but things were moving more quickly than Sora's headache could permit Sora to understand.

"Wake up Sora, I have a surprise for you," a teasing, familiar smug voice echoed in Sora's ear. "Come on Sora- we are going to play a game."

"Huh-Whu-ARIEL! STAR! MARCO!" He shouted, trying to move. Regardless, he couldn't, in spite of his efforts.

The memories of what happened at Atlantica started to come back to him. The last image Sora had was that of Ursula mighty grip on him slowly suffocating him until everything went completely dark. He tried to remember he knew what happened to his friends, if any of them were okay. Everything happened so quickly though, he really didn't know.

"Already made new friends-should have known, you like replacing them so easily." The snide familiar voice echoed in his ear.

"Riku!"

Sora's eyes opened up, seeing in front of him a patch of red and up above a glowing black sky filled with stars. Echoing around him was the sound of water, as a cool breeze began to blow up against his face. He was on ship, a large regal looking ship with gold plating. Sora could feel the ship move up and down as they sailed across the open ocean. Several pirate crewmen were cleaning the poop deck while others were checking the sails insuring a steady speed.

Then he saw him that familiar white hair and now very cold cyan eyes glaring back at him through his bangs.

Sora's mouth hung wide open: "Riku!" he shouted. Sora was so relieved! He was so worried about Riku! But...something was wrong. Riku's eyes had orange spots in them that they didn't have previously...nah, that can't be right! He just wasn't seeing it right! Yeah, that was it!

He was on a pirate ship. A large red wood pirate ship with black sails and golden outline. It smelled of rotten fish and a weird mix of calone. He could hear the sound of the ocean in the distance, loud and boisterous, the waves hitting up against the sides of the main deck. It ricked back and forth along the water.

Suddenly a mixture of horror and surprise came across him. When he was a boy Sora admires the stories of swashbuckling sea dogs, like the _Dread Pirate Roberts _and _Blackbeard_, the sense of adventure and freedom in the high seas, it was the reason he was so behind taking the raft off the Island. But here seeing real pirates with real swords, he could tell instantly it wasn't going to be like any of the tales of old.

Sora continued to gaze in amazement until suddenly a shadowy presence looms over him as he looks up to see Riku gazing down at him with a callous smirk. He looked so smug standing above him, like he was captain of this ship, all he missed was a hat and an eyepatch and he could have been the evil pirate in tales.

"Riku!" Sora said, he tried to move only to realize he was tied to one of the ships baristas. "Hey what's going on, what are you doing here? Where am I? Where is everyone"

"Pretty sweet huh, Maleficent provided it for me to help Kairi...unlike your loser friend she's resourceful. Unlike you, and your friends." Riku leaned foward against the bar of the upper deck and stretched cracking his neck. "But if you want to know about your stupid friends two are below deck as for the other two-I don't know probably back at Atlantica.

Sora felt a tinge of anger flair within him, how dare he question his devotion to find Kairi, if he could better he'd hold onto his pampu fruit. He eyed his pocket and was able to see the tiny edge peeking out from his pocket. In the other Jiminy was there hiding keeping safe to protect the journals.

"You can't honestly trust her !?" Sora yelled. "She's evil Riku-really-really evil! This is wrong, and you know it's wrong."

"It doesn't have anything to do with trust or right or wrong Sora. It's about who's in the winning side. And right now that's her, so consider it just good tactics. Morality doesn't really have a place for survival."

"Good tactics!" Sora looked shocked no, repulsed. "You're stupid, if you side with the Heartless, they'll take your heart. I've seen it happen Riku, it doesn't look fun."

"Oh how wrong you are…." snapping his fingers a Heartless in the shape of a pirate and sword appeared. Raising its sword it sliced it right through Sora who closed his eyes swaying a trail of agony that did not claim. Instead he saw the rope being cut right in half freeing him from it's bonds. "Huh? Why did you…."

"I freed you to fulfill a promise, and to show you what your missing out on." Riku snapped his fingers causing the Heartless to vanish. "Impressive no?"

Sora blinked in shock. "I-Uh...H-H-W-W….." The Heartless? Controllable? This was completely absurd! Nobody could control the Heartless so easily, not even the villains he met like Jafar! But...Riku could...so... maybe…?

Sora could wrap his head around any of this, Riku was completely speaking madness. He was treating these Heartless like they were new toys not the dark spawns that they were. Yet Riku looked upon his creatures and powers with a sinister coldness in his eyes, enjoying showing off his powers almost being enticed by it. It was like a sickness had taken hold of him.

Could his friend really be that far gone-no-no he couldn't believe that. Sora just glared back at him and sneered.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Sora turned to see one of the Pirates, a chubby looking one with glasses in blue striped white shirt appear. "But the Captain of the ship would like a word before we land."

Riku groaned. "Fine! Apologies Sora….Some of my new..._associates ..._tend to have a bit of a ego."

Ego was a understatement, Captain Hook was the most egotistical Pirate of the seven seas. Captain Hook the sneaky snook they called him. Yet his navigation skills and abilities to traverse the seas made him a good fit for Maleficent allies, to the point in which he understood the Heartless better than anybody, and was treated with serious respect as a major authority on the subject. Though that all changed when Riku appeared. Since then, he became nothinthese days he hated being a glorified ferry for Riku and his personal issues. Yet he put all that aside him as he had to travel with him through the corridors of darkness to find Kairi at Neverland. It had taken time and a toll, Riku had grown tired during the travel-perhaps the effects and overuse of testing his powers during that time. Though none of that would matter-for soon he would be close to his main goal.

Still in a bit of shock Sora watched as Mr. Smee too at attention and saluted as the self proclaimed swav captain appeared, vanity in his eyes. "Presenting, the sea landed stingray! The scourge of the seven seas….Captain-James-Hook!"

"Hook! Hook! Hook!" All the pirates shouted there arms raised there fingers curled so that it looked like a hook.

Sora watched as Riku glared, both stunned but all this pomp and vanity. Suddenly all the Pirates gather up, many of them in perfect sync as they tune there vocal cords and begin to dance, as a simple melody began to be performed from the crew. Excited at the emergence of there captain.

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho  
So, Try the life of a thief  
Just sample the life of a crook  
There isn't a boy  
Who won't enjoy  
A-workin' for Captain Hook  
The World's Most Famous Crook_

Standing on top of the second level, Captain Hook emerged. A tall slim tall man, he bore a red petticoat and large round feathered cap. Black boots and white undergarments on his left hand was a long silver hook. He waved to the crowd a long malevolent grin plastered on his face. Walking in pompous manner her looked down from the upper deck.

Sora watched unsure what to make of him but already he could tell he didn't like him. He was not not like the Pirates he had read in the tails back home. He thought Pirates were supposed to be charmers, swashbuckling rogues, rebels without a cause. This Captain Hook though looked some snooty rich person from a Renaissance era of a bygone age. Already his smarmy mustache gave Sora the feeling he would not like him at all.

Riku for his part sneered, this bravado was a waist of his time. His cyan eyes glaring at Hook, his fingers tapping with inpatients. However, any confidence he had was swiftly dashed when he remembered what he saw in Hook's mirror this morning; orange spots in his eyes. Using the Darkness had created a firey color in his irises.

"Mr. Smee!" Captain Hook shouted summoning him. "Front and center!"

Mr. Smee continued sing the song not realizing everyone else stopped, he was dancing around the shop but close enough to hook for him to notice. "

Click click clickety clock The Crock is after Captain-" Hook hit him over the head before he could finish. "Oh sorry!"

Smee saluted before being shoved to the side, now the Captain had all eyes on Sora now.

"Greetings Keyblade Master Sora." The Captain said giving a sarcastic bow rising his massive red feathered cap, his long powdered black hair dangling from his head . "Welcome aboard the Jolly Rodger, the greatest menace of the never seas."

Sora just looked at the Captain as if he was a joke, he always read Pirates were swave, cunning, masters of the sea. Not these pouty overly dressed sneaks who looked like they should be in some sort of elite ball.

This was definitely not the type of pirate Sora used to pretend to be back on the Island and this was certainly not the type of person he wanted to be with right now. How Riku could easily associate with the likes of people as bizarre as Hook and Maleficent was beyond him. A sign of just how far his friend had fallen.

"I hope you will enjoy your time on the Jolly Roger." Hook snickered. "I assure you, you will be treated quite fairly."

"I'll feel better if my _friends_ here!" Sora shouted having to be restrained by the Heartless.

Riku mood darkened fist clenched. "You know instead of caring about those loser friends you should care about Kairi. I am the one whose actually been trying to get all back together, but do you care, apparently not!"

"I do-" Sora shouted shocked he would even think that. "You know that!"

"Good." Riku snickered turning his back to him ."Then you will be happy to know we are almost about to find her."

"We-...WHAT!"

Sora eyes widened in shock, were they really at the world Kairi was on. It sounded too good to be true-there had to be a catch to all this.

"Yeah! Unlike you, I actually took the risk and thanks to my servant-" Riku took out a familiar black lamp- Jafar's lamp- and held it up to Sora's face with a triumph gaze. "I was able to track her down easy. See Sora, this is what a little darkness can do."

"Oh really? Then why not wish her here right now." Sora snickered back, not letting Riku get to him.

"I would but unfortunately Jafar isn't the most trustworthy of Genie's."

"_INSOLENT BRAT! I AM JAFAR THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN ALL THE-" _Riku the lamp back in pocket as Jafar's muffled voice echoed through.

Sora was shocked, he managed to completely force the ex Vizer under his control. His own personal wish slave, it was so wrong in so many ways the sight disgusted him. Riku had completely gone to the darkside, he wasn't even thinking clearly at this point. He didn't know whether to feel sad for him or just punch him the face.

Riku however merely chuckled darkly glaring at Sora with a wide smirk. "He does that from time to time-I know how to keep him in his place though."

"You shouldn't trust him Riku, he's gonna turn on you, as will Hook, as will the Heartless."

"The Heartless obey me now Sora- Now I have nothing to fear."

Sora just gasped, Riku had clearly gone mad. "They don't but I do." Captain Hook sneered as he walked up towards them. "Maleficent won't be pleased to know that you are freeing the prisoner."

"I'll watch him." Riku snickered eyeing Sora. "We are going on a little friendly trip, isn't that right." He wrapped his arms around him tightly, a twisted smile on his face. Sora was uncomfortable.

Riku changed since last he saw him. He was darker, more sinister almost. His tone was that of someone enjoying watching Sora squirm. This was not his friend he had back on the Island. This was almost someone different. Yet even then he could see a sliver of what was once his friend. Sora wondered if these traits were always there, hidden beneath the venue of his former friend and colleague.

Either way-it was good that he was free, yet he did not know if this was act of kindness or part of a wider trick about to be played by him.

"So Riku, where are we going?" Sora asked once he had let go.

Hook took the steering wheel and gave it a quick turn. Pointing his arm forward Sora saw in the distance a strange distant Island covered in fog, the sky was dark that it was difficult to get a good look at it but he could recognize an island easily even from this distance

"There my boy, to the Island off the distance a place called Neverland."

"Neverland?" Sora questioned getting a strange feeling. "You mean-no way! That place is real."

"Maleficent told me about it, it's a place stuck in time, were one can never grow older, built upon imagination." Riku said as he looked out toward the Island his expression neutral. "After all Sora, you should know all about it-Second Star to the Right...Straight on till morning."

Sora took a deep breath. "Neverland-So it is real...wow, all these years I thought it was a fake."

"Yes, it is, and good tester of some of the new tricks I learned as well." With an extended hand Riku caused Sora shadow to churn and rise up, forming two yellow eyes.

Sora just gazed upon his own dark form and blinked, it looked so familiar, like in a dream. The shadowy form looked back at him, with two beedy yellow eyes of a Heartless. Yet unlike the Heartless, he had a feeling that this thing knew exactly what was going on, those eyes were looking right back at him.

It was thinking.

"Like it." Riku said with a smirk. "Doesn't talk at all, already a improvement."

"Riku please, you can't do this- darkness will just consume you or worse." Sora said in desperation. "I've seen what's done, what it can do, it will hurt you."

"Nah my hearts to strong, unlike you, you are to bound to the light."

Riku took Sora by the hand after he was united dragging him away from the edge. "Come on Sora, let's get on the lifeboats, we got a long ride ahead of us."

-000-

"Keep going ." Hook bellowed as his first mate road the dingy.

Sora felt a bit seasick as the ocean waves began to rock violently. This trip was making him happy that he didn't have to suffer going on the raft back at the Island. Though in hindsight he wondered how far the raft would have gotten him anyway. Riku though remained calm as he looked towards the Island, a intense look on his eyes, only matched by Sora's new creepy shadow clone.

Unlike Destiny Island this one seemed a lot less tame, the trees were a darker green and the mountain sides seemed a lot more misty. Sora got the impression that this Island-this Neverland was far more magical and mysterious that the old stories were lead to believe. Yet something also told him that unlike the stories this place could definitely prove to be a lot more dangerous as well, especially if the Heartless were coming there way.

"There it is! Take us down!" Riku ordered. "Look at it Sora-it already sickens me."

Hook sneered. "I'm the one who gives the orders hear boy…. Take us down ."

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"Really hate Islands don't you." Sora muttered.

"It's not just the Island Sora, it what it represents, it's a place that time doesn't stop, no one grows up, everyone is stuck as a kid forever." Riku said, each word he uttered made him more furious. "It's the ultimate form of prison."

Sora blinked. "Since when did you care about being a adult!"

"I don't, but the thought of a place that never moves-nothing continues-that isn't progress that is stagnation-that's...It's wrong!"

"Well I don't know about all that Riku but I have a feeling these pirates are just as wrong." SOra said looking at his captators. "Also I thought Pirates were supposed to be cool swashbucklers not…..Whatever this is."

Hook sneered. "You best be careful boy, or I'll be given you a hook for a hand soon enough."

"You'd love that." Riku snickered. "How many times did I catch you in your little pirate costume you're mommy made you, running around hunting for treasure."

"Yeah and you joined me remember..._Captain_ Riku."

Riku took a moment before scoffing. "Eh...Those days are done, piracy is easy pickings compared to what I can do."

"You mean creating monstrosities like this!" Sora yelled, pointing to his shadow.

Riku sighed. "Why can't you just understand."

Sora flinched, for a brief moment Riku sounded much like the man in the hood he had met back on the Island and perhaps in Agrabah. Yet he was sure there couldn't be any connection between the two. No, no darkness was to wide a net to be just tied to one man. It was almost scary to see how obsessed Riku had become tying himself to darkness. He was only fifteen, still a child to many adults eyes. Yet what they had been through-they hadn't acted like children in a long time. In fact if anything there were more adults than children. Even Sora hadn't felt like a child, not in a very long time since he started this adventure.

He hadn't nothing really that tied him to his childhood, not his home, not his friends, or his mother. He really missed his mother. All of it was gone, he hadn't had been a real kid in months, always having to fight and save people. The work for adults-not for a teen like him on the cusp of adulthood perhaps but not there yet. Not really.

Sora leaned back on the boat, looking down, his shadow version staring back at him.

"Can you tell the shadow to look away please." Sora said looking at his feet. "It's kinda creepy."

Riku looked at the shadow and shrugged. "Fine-shadow-look somewhere else."

The shadow started staring at Riku now much to his annoyance.

"Heh-guess you can't control the darkness that great huh." Sora snickered

"Don't push your luck Sora."

Finally the group of Pirates and Heartless arrived on the Island beach. Captain Hook took out his telescope and observed the other Pirates started spreading wide the Heartless though stood back. Riku observed the jungle area listening with great intent, Sora just looking out confused and unsure what was happening.

Captain Hook ordered his men to head out but Riku stopped him.

"No!" He barked. "Stay here...Me and Sora will go on ourselves."

Captain Hook's jaw dropped. "What!...That was not part of my plan, I am the Captain of this mission, my Pirates and Heartless can…..

"Can have that Peter Pan character alerted and will lose Kairi. Pan though doesn't know me or Sora, he knows you...Who's he more willing to trust if someone enters his home."

"Well I uh…" Hook scratched his chin, twirling a bit of his mustache as he got deep into thought. "Fine! Very well….But only for a while, when I feel it's taking to long, my men interfere."

Riku growled. "Fine, come on Sora."

"What if I don't want too." Sora snickered back, his question answered as he found his shadow half pushing him forward. "Ok! Ok! Yeesh! Why is my shadow so pushy."

"Because I'm making it." Riku snickered.

Sora sighed and followed.

The two boys headed straight into the jungle area, unlike the one's back home these Jungles were far more wild. The mud could be felt underneath both boys boots as the rough terrain made it difficult to walk. Riku though was able to summon a few Heartless every now and then to get him out of a tight jam, he even had them help Sora, who quickly slapped them away not wanting to deal with these such vial creatures.

It was such a strange Island, trees weren't always the same-there were few cliffs they had cross bridges. They had to deal with a few areas of quicksand and a few crystal caves where the light caused there shadows to look massive. The further through the Island the two boys went the place had a eery creepiness to it. Sora could only wonder what kind of person would live here, if anyone lived here at all.

Riku however just concentrated on moving forward, getting annoyed every time Sora got stuck in a pot of mud or quicksand. He was only helping him because he needed him for whatever sick twisted scheme he had in mind to get back Kairi. The two didn't talk though much so Sora was unable to deduce just what he wanted him for.

It was so strange the two of them together after being away. Riku looked sickly for some reason, his pasty skin even pastier, his white hair even whiter. It was like he aged quite a bit. That spunky teen dwindling. Perhaps it was the darkness-it was corrupting him. On the one hand Sora wanted to just look away, but yet, he pitted him, he wanted to pull his friend back to the light, back home.

"Come on Sora, i'm just trying to help." Riku said as they kept along the jungle road.

Sora grunted. "I don't need darkness to help me, unlike you...What happened Riku really, what in the worlds could make you think that darkness is the right way? Look at yourself, you look sickly."

"I just wisened up." Riku muttered eyes narrowing. "And I don't look sickly-I'm just tired, been traveling a lot lately-haven't gotten much sleep.

"Wisened up, is that even a word! Riku, what happened to your smarts, you don't need that power. And I don't believe you haven't gotten any sleep and if you haven't it's probably because that darkness is messing with your head."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Riku snapped back.

Sora was about to speak. "Well-more than you."

"But you haven't gotten a real good one."

"I take naps."

"Of course you have- you can nap right now if I told you too."

Sora eyes narrowed. "That's not the point."

"No it isn't." Riku sneered looking at Sora. "But I know you haven't slept well I can see it in your eyes too-they look worn and tired."

"Not as bad as yours."

"Then give up the Keyblade then." Riku snickered back at him. "I think i'd make a great wielder what do you say. Plus maybe it will get you to sleep"

"I can't do that and you know why."

"You can, you just don't want too." Riku retorted snorting angirly back at him. "Not that I blame you, I get it really. I mean sure the light is weak and pathetic compared to what I can do."

Sora took a deep breath feeling a bit of pain in his forehead. "I'm not having this argument, I'm not talking to you, I'm just here to get Kairi and make sure she is safe."

"So am I Sora-we just really seem to disagree on how."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Lets not do this."

"Come on Sora-we both want the same thing. We just have very different way of going about it." Riku gave a wide smirk his cyan eyes narrowing and becoming hollow almost. "But that's why I'm here with you-to talk. We both want to save Kairi and that's what's important."

"Riku, you are crazy if you think any of this is going to work!" Sora yelled looking at his friend with shock. "Where is all this talk coming from! Ruling! Power! This isn't you! This was never you! What do you think you are some sort of King!"

"Maybe if I was you'd actually remember what we promised as we left the Island." Riku snorted back. "I don't care about being a King, but I am tired of always having to fight for what I want….I'm tired of having to always suffer. Well I'm done suffering, and if darkness is the way to end it and make things better than so beat it."

"By siding with the Heartless...By having a weird shadow version of me...Do you honestly think Kairi will actually approve! Do you think she'll care….

Riku looked stunned, Sora seeing the twinge of guilt come across his face that quickly turned to rage. "She'll get it when I wake her...She'll appreciate that unlike you."

"She won't even recognize you!" Sora hissed.

"I barely recognize you…. When did you become so wrapped up in that Keyblade that you forgot who you were supposed to be friends with."

Sora was about to rebuttal but paused, he had changed too. He was Keyblade Master, and he had been traveling with Donald and Goofy. He didn't rely on Riku as much as he did since now he was on his own. He had seen and experienced things they would only dream about. But what would Kairi approve, one of the last things she ever said to him was 'don't ever change' did he change to much. All he knew though was that his friend had truly changed and not for the better. He wondered if this happened to that Keyblade Master Xehanort and why he turned to darkness .Yet he still didn't want to give up on him, he still couldn't.

"See what I mean." Riku spoke again seeing Sora's confliction eyes darting every which way in confusion. "So, do you wanna actually hear my plan."

Sora sighed as he facepalmed. "Which is?"

"Easy, I want you to go in, do your whole 'make friends' act, get Kairi out and then bring her to me."

"How do you know I won't turn on you." Sora asked

Riku laughed darkly. "Glad you asked." With a snap of his fingers his shadow form returned and fused back with Sora, becoming his shadow once again. "Just in case."

"You're kidding." Sora grunted

"Nope." Riku said swiftly.

Sora sighed knowing that he was going to have to go through with this insane plan no matter what having no real options. "Ok fine...I'll do this."


	52. Kairi the Crock and the Pan

Kairi, the Crock and the Pan

Sora was getting sick of all this jungle and his ex-friend.

Riku pushed away another large leaf as he and Sora finally found where they were looking for. Sora stood behind Riku, as he his shadowy counterpart stood behind him, both boys gazing back at a large broken tree stump standing in them middle of the jungle area. It seemed like any old tree stump to Sora but to Riku clearly he must have known what this place was, for a large smug smirk began to descend across his face as he gazed upon it.

The area was completely abounded, not a single person around-though Sora hadn't seen anyone around here. Except for the pirates. He was starting to wonder if the Island was even inhabited by anyone at all.

Sora eyes narrowed with Riku's joy. "So, is this were Kairi is?"

"Yes." Riku nodded looking excited to an almost unhealthy degree. "You are going to go in there and bring her out."

"Why me?"

"Because you can make -_friends_-with Peter Pan." Riku answered, his scowl growing. "This is his lair, or so Captain Hook told go in, you get her out, and hopefully then we can leave."

"What happens to me?"

Riku shrugged. "Who knows, I haven't decided yet."

"Kairi is going to hate you you know when she wakes up." Sora said, his voice deeper than usual. "She'll hate you and never forgive you for anything you are doing."

Riku shrugged. "She'll understand what I'm doing is to get us all free, and you'll understand too. Given time ...At least, I hope, knowing your brain and all".

Sora sighed, he could tell that Riku was not going to listen to any sort of reason and to expect so now when he was so in control of the situation was foolhardy. He could only hope that Riku would come to his senses before something really bad happened to him. Though part of him dreaded that something might involve a battle with his Keyblade in some capacity.

Now however he could not nothing but comply.

Slowly Sora made his way towards the large stump, his shadow merging with him to make sure he complied. With every few steps he'd look around to see Riku urging him forward. Taking a deep sigh Sora could only continue as walked around the sump, trying to find some entrance of a sorts. Suddenly Sora notices several holes inside the tree and sees the deepest one in the bunch.

"Finally." Sora grumbled

Carefully Sora put one leg in hoping to climb down with eases. However that plane went down quickly as he slid down through the whole and headed straight down, bumping his head a few times against the tree until he landed flare face on the ground.

"Ouch."

Sora lifted his head to see were he was, finding himself in a tiny underground cave almost. A few rugs and hammocks lined the area, it looked messy and very unkempt. He took a minute to look around and regains his bearings. Suddenly though he heard the sound of footsteps approached and tired to summon his key, which didn't appear. He picked up a nearby stick instead ready to defend himself.

"Hello." A soft girl's voice called from behind on of the curtains. "Is that you Peter?"

Sora let go of his guard as suddenly a young woman in a blue dress with orange hair and boy arrived. She had to be Sora's age, maybe a little older, hard to tell, definitely a girl though, that was certain and certainly not who he had expected to meet. When the girl saw Sora standing there she gasped for a few seconds before looking at him curiously.

"Hey it's ok-I'm not threat." Sora said putting down the stick holding his hands up. "See, good guy."

"I understand basic English." She said giving him a further examination.

"Sora?"

"Pardon?"

"Sora-That's my name, who are you?"

"Wendy." She said again her sweet accent even giving a little curtsy with her blue dress.

Sora chuckled. "Oh-I already know a Wendy, you are the second Wendy I've met so far in my travels."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you are here and how you found us in the first place." Wendy asked again looking at Sora with suspicion.

Sora looked down at his shadow knowing what it could do. "I was told by someone I could find a girl named Kairi here, have you seen her."

"Kairi? Kairi?" Wendy said suddenly it came to her. "Ah yes, the mystery girl, Peter found her a few days after I arrived on Neverland, I took it upon myself to watch over her, couldn't allow for one of the boys to do it, that wouldn't be proper now would it."

"Boys?" Sora said looking a bit nervous at the very uneasy prospects. "I uh…."

"Don't worry, she's in a private area, only I go in to check up, Peter tends to keep to himself, though ask every now and then."

Sora took a deep sigh. "Ok-That's good to know."

"Hmm…" Wendy took a moment to give him one more look before holding and giving him a smile. "Come on, I'll show her to you then, if she really is your friend."

"Yes- yes she is, she's really important to me."

Wendy nodded and lead Sora across one of the curtains opening it up. There Sora gasped as he saw Kairi laying there, her eyes closed in a state of comatose. Yet even still she was still just as beautiful as the last he saw her. That red hair, blue eyes, strangely she was in the same clothes and looked clean. Even Sora had to do laundry from time to time while traveling. It was good to know that Wendy was taking care of her while he had been away.

Gently Sora put his hand on Kairi's head feeling her hair, making sure she was really ok. Wendy watched with a faint smile seeing just how much she meant to him.

"Thank you." Sora said looking at Wendy with a bright smile. "So tell me, how long have you been here."

Wendy shrugged. "Hard to say really, Time really doesn't move the same way, sure their is night and day and I guess I counted, oh a few weeks at the most, but again hard to say. No one ages here so time is in some ways irrelevant."

"And who is Peter Pan?" Sora asked now leaning up against the wall.

"Peter Pan is...well….He lives here, the boy who never grows up, always getting into some kind of trouble fighting Captain Hook, surely you've heard of his legend. He is rather famous even if isn't from my world."

"Wait you are from another world too." Sora looked shocked.

Wendy nooded. "Indeed, and I would assume you and Kairi are as well, you two definitely seem quite similar in terms of clothing."

"Yeah, we're also from a Island, Destiny Island."

"Interesting? Though I doubt not as much as Neverland."

"Yeah, I'm here to take her home." Sora said.

Wendy looked at Kairi and frowned. "Well if you must, of course mind if I see here off though."

"Uh-" Sora grimaced thinking of what could possibly happen. "Y-yeah of course, I have a friend there. He's waiting for me."

"Oh well I'm happy to meet him as well."

Sora nodded hoping this ploy would work, he would have to quickly explain to Riku who she was and hope they could get her out before any harm would come to her. Yes, yes that would work nice and quick.

Quickly Sora grabbed Kairi with Wendy's help as the two of them exited the tree. Sora was the first to walk outside with Kairi in his arms. She was a bit heavy to carry but all these months of training and fighting had definitely helped with his muscle weight. Though Wendy helped out a bit near the end making sure Sora kept her steady as the two of them exited the tree hideout.

"Riku!" Sora called out pretending to sound friendly. "I have Kairi and the girl who took care of her, she just wants to see her off!"

Riku emerged from the jungle, his eyes narrowing but clearly he wasn't about to blow there cover. "Sora!" He said in the most over the top kindest manner he could muster. "Thank you! I waited here in case anyone jumped us...You must be the girl."

"Wendy Darling." She said giving a polite curtsy.

"Great." Riku grumbled. "Come on Sora-let's go back to our ship and get Kairi home I'm sure Wendy has a lot she wants to do before."

Suddenly the grass began to scuttle a bit, Sora heart froze instantly. Captain Hook and his pirates emerged, all looking absolutely barbaric as they gathered around the stump. Riku could only narrow his eyes in annoyance, however as Sora watched he knew he didn't care. For all he knew this could all been some elaborate rose.

"Well, this is a moist pleasant surprise." Hook said shyly showing off his hooked hand. "Wendy? Peter Pan's latest companion, I haven't seen him care for anyone as much as he does you….Good to see we finally meet formally."

"Captain Hook." Wendy said taking a step back. "What are you doing here."

The Captain smirked "Why I'm here to take that boy back with the girl Kairi. Though I might as well take you too while I'm here."

Wendy just looked at Sora and Riku confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh for the love of-" Riku rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Sora's shadow emerged from him knocking him back completely unconscious as the other pirates grab Wendy without a moment's notice. She struggled but she isn't strong enough to free herself as the other pirates.

"Well that was a easy betrayal." Captain Hook said walking up to Riku. "And I see you got your lass...Good, now I've got mine!"

"What do you plan to do with her?" Riku asked coldly.

Captain Hook shrugged. "She may be one of the Seven Princesses for all we know, Pan does take a shine to her. And if not, then I have some excellent bait to lure him into a trap from the Heartless."

"I don't have time for games Hook." Riku sneered lookin at the pirate coldly. "Just get ready to leave, if Sora's trapped here at least it means he'll be out of Maleficent's hair for good."

"Excellent!" Hook said deviously. "Now then shall we be off-but first.

Riku looked at Kairi and sighed picking her up. "Come on Kairi-Almost time to wake up."

A few Heartless took Sora by the arm and tied him down Captain Hook malevolent grin widening "You have a date with a Crocodile."

-000-

Dangling on a rock, Sora was looking down at a large pile of water.

Hook had taken them to a small rock formation in the middle of the Island called Skull Rock, named after the shape that it was based off of. The Pirate Captain had taken them hear for one final show-by which they would die, but not by his own hand. Apparently that was not for a civilized man to achieve. So he would do this while he was away. Tied up now and dangling from a ledge the boy awaited their fate as the moon light beamed in from an opening in the rock. But that didn't stop him from enjoying them dangle.

Wendy dangling along with her struggling to get out . Sora however still remained in shock, his emotions running wild. One the one hand Kairi was okay, they had found her at last, but on the other hand she was in a coma. She wasn't waking up, and pretty much her heart had been taken by the Heartless and he had know way of freeing her. It was a dire situation, made worse by the fact they were near death.

"Well at least Kairi is okay." Sora muttered to himself.

Wendy nodded. "I'm glad your friend is fine, but what about us."

Sora looked down. "Well uh-That part i'm not so sure about."

As he dangled though Sora couldn't help but wonder if maybe Riku was right, that maybe the darkness was the answer. It's not like things for him right now had been going any better him right now. In fact, nothing he did during his adventure was going well for him at all. Maleficent was winning, Riku had been corrupted, and now he was being tied up and about to be eaten. Right now darkness was looking pretty good.

Captain Hook stood from behind one of the rocks, Riku pacing back and forth looking impatient, Kairi sitting against the rock.

"This better be worth it Hook." Riku growled eyeing him darkly. "Maleficent won't be happy if you fail me."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Yes-yes, I know you are her favorite you don't have rub it in everyone's face."

"It's just a statement of fact." Riku snickered. "So why exactly are we waiting out time in this pathetic place anyway, I wanna get away from this Island. The sooner the better."

"Don't like Islands much don't you." Hook snickered at him.

"No!"

Hook hushed him. "Patients boy-this will all be worth it."

"I see something! I see something!" Mr. Smee pointed to the sky, a tiny spark coming from around him.

Hook took Mr. Smee as the two began to hide behind the rock.

Sora looked up to see the spark of light get closer and close. He wondered what it was but as it got closer it separated into three sparks then suddenly formed bodies. Very familiar bodies.

"Guys!" Sora shouted. "Guys it's a-" His mouth was silenced by dark energy.

Donald and Goofy landed as well as the third one-a teenage boy with weird spandex clothes and hat. He looked like a imp in Sora's mind. Slowly they landed the boy looking around eyes suspicious, probably feeling that something was amiss.

"Strange-it's quite silent." The boy said.

Goofy looked around. "Any sign of them Peter Pan?"

"I see them!" Donald rushed of to see Sora and Wendy hanging.

"Wendy!" Peter shouted looking shocked. "Don't worry I got yuh."

"Don't make a move Peter Pan!" Hook jumped out from his position. "Not unless you want to say goodbye to your friend."

Suddenly several Heartless emerged surrounding Peter and the others, Pirate heartless swords raised ready to attack. Peter and the others didn't seemed scared, in fact they seemed quite confident as they smirked back at the pirate horde. However as Sora looked from belove, he couldn't see Riku, he was just standing behind the rock.

"_What is he waiting for?'_

"Captain Hook the sneak snook." Peter Pan chuckled floating around on top of him smugly. "What do you want you old codfish."

"Your hand!" Hook shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Are you still mad about that."

"Yes!" Hook calmed himself at once. "But since you cut of my hand and fed to the Crocodile I'm going to feed your friends as penance."

Peter looked down to see, emerging from the ocean, a large green Crocodile emerging. It's eyes were dancing up and down up and down in a tick tock manner. Hook flinched but remained brave. He wasn't going to let the thing that had tasted his flesh get the best of him.

"Why you rotten-!"

"Rotten!" Hook looked incensed. "Oh I think you should know a thing or two about being rotten!"

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_So this is what I think of you_

_You're as welcome as a bilge rat in my stew_

_Now Never Land belongs to me_

_**Peter Pan**_

_Well, I've never heard a codfish try to sing_

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_Now that you are here, you can go away_

_Captain Hook is at the helm and here to stay_

_**Peter Pan**__: _

_Now looky here, imagine that_

_A barnacle in a feather hat_

_**Captain Hook**__:_

_Oh blast you Peter Pan_

_You're a pompous popinjay, always getting in my way_

_**Peter Pan**__: _

_Oh crooked Captain Hook_

_If only you'd play fair instead of blasting everywhere_

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_Always tugging at my coat_

_**Peter Pan**__: _

_You're a greedy billy goat_

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_You always ruin my fun_

_**Peter Pan**__: _

_Because you steal from everyone_

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_Pesky swab_

_**Peter Pan**__: _

_Scurvy dog_

_**Captain Hook**__: _

_Oh blast you Peter Pan!_

"Now let me rescue my friends and I'll leave you in peace." Peter Pan said with confidence.

Hook snickered twirling his mustache with his Hook. "Oh really- Riku my lad, now is the time."

"Huh?"

Sora eyes widened what did Riku have to do with this.

Soon he would get his answer for beneath Peter Pan Sora's shadow which was still under Riku's control attack Peter shadow. Like a beast it attacked without a moment's hesitation practically strangling it without mercy. Peter found himself being flung around, apparently the link between one's shadow and the person was strong. He was throne from one side to the other, Hook watching with malevolent glee-Donald taking the distraction to get Sora and Wendy up, untying them with his magic.

Sora was about to attack and stop them but it was to late. He watched in horror as Sora's own shadow by the looks of it was ripping Peter's shadow from his body unhinging him from it's boots until it became completely lose and detached causing the real Peter to fall onto the ground landing with a thug. Mr. Smee ran up with a bag to tackle the shadow and put it in a bag.

"I got it sir I got it!"

Captain Hook cackled. "Yes! We finally got it! Peter Pan's shadow. Thank you lad."

"Whatever." Riku muttered holding Kairi in hand. "Can we get back now."

"Of course." Captain Hook looked at Sora, Peter and the others and gave a bow, backing back keeping the Heartless at bay. "We'll now that you've lost your shadow I think I can leave with the Heartless dealing with the rest. Farewell -brats!"

Sora didn't wait a moments notice he did what he did best and take out the Heartless contingent one by one. Smashing them down one by one, he needed to get rid of them and get back to getting back to finding Kairi before Riku could do anything bad. He didn't trust him with her, that's for sure, he knew the moment she'd wake up and didn't agree-well-that wasn't a thought he wanted to go for.

When the last one was gone Sora was ready to run out.

"Sora!"

"Peter-Peter Pan!" Wendy called trying to help him up. "What happened.

"Woah-I uh-I don't know." Peter rubbed his head. "Well anyway I'm glad your okay Wendy- I knew i could rescue you."

"Hey! I did that." Donald protested.

"Sure-sure-" Peter waved off, he then noticed Sora. "Hey your the spiky kid."

Sora turned around. "Yeah I'm Sora, and we have to help Kairi."

"I don't know anything about a Kairi but I do know Hook has my shadow so as far as I'm concerned I gotta get it back, so if you wanna come and help out that's cool. That nifty sword of yours might come in handy big time."

Peter hopped up trying to fly like before but stumbled landing back on the ground.

"Peter!" Wendy shrieked. "What happened, why can't you fly."

"Huh-T-That never happened before." Peter tried to jump again and fly, but he couldn't, he tried again and stumbled. "Whats happening."

"You feel after your shadow was taken." Sora pointed out remembering what happened.

Peter blinked a few times slowly coming to a realization. "B-But that means…..

"Peter I think…." Wendy stumbled still not being able to believe it. "I don't think you can fly."


	53. Here we go Yo-Ho

Here we go Yo-Ho

"W-What do you mean I can't fly?" Peter asked in desperation looking shocked and nervo. "Come on, fly! Fly!"

Pan lifted up onto the air, he tried and tried to fly yet to no avail. Sora watched with embarrassment, it was clear that this kid couldn't fly. Yet still he tried, getting more desperate as he kept landing on his feet. Even Wendy seemed embarrassed for him. He had been doing this for the last few minutes after Hook stole his shadow. The confident boy Donald and Goofy had met just a few moments ago had completely vanished, relax placed one who was scared and terrified.

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing-Peter Pan! The actual Peter Pan of Neverland, the boy who never grew up, the one told by his mother in tale and myth, he was real. Yet he wasn't like anything he had seen before. In fact he was definitely nothing like he was in the stories. His mother had told him of a heroic boy who was mischievous but heroic, not some arrogant kid who currently ignored his plight and worse was too focused on himself to bother.

Right now-Peter seemed more interested in Wendy than anyone else at the moment, and even then it still came off as self centered. His eyes changed constantly, their expressions different with each passing second.

Donald and Goofy said that he had helped them get off the Pirate ship but that didn't give Sora much confidence as to what he saw. Each time he tried to get Peter's attention he'd just outright ignore him as he kept on flying. What was worse the more time they wasted on this the less time they'd have to get to Riku and save Kairi before it was to late.

Wendy must have noted for finally she stepped in and said something.

"Peter, stop." Wendy grabbed his arm halting him to the ground, he looked annoyed but stayed still. "You can't fly Peter just except it-it's not like you are going to get that ability back any time soon. The sooner you get your shadow back, the sooner will be able to get things back to normal. Or as normal as things can be on Neverland."

Peter remained quite and released himself from Wendy's grip and just continued to jump again and again. "I can do it this-I can do this!"

Wendy puckered her lips and took his hand again this time firmer. "Peter, stop!"

Peter wanted to complain but held himself back and instead sat down in a huff-like a child who was told no to by his mother. Sora had made that face a few times himself in the past. It would appear that Peter was a emotional child-one minute he was happy-the neck cock and now he was being stubborn.

Sora thought of his mother -wondering what she would do. He began to realize that this was the kind of question Peter probably asked himself all of the time.

"Look, it's not helping." Sora said stopping Peter before he could humiliate himself again, he was also just tired of sitting around. "You clearly can't fly. How you did so in the first place is beyond me."

"What are you-" Peter looked shocked his big bushy eyebrows rising. as if Sora had insulted him completely doing a one eighty. "You mean, you don't know how to fly? Have you ever tried?"

Sora blinked and gave a curt. "No."

Sure he had seen quite a bit so the idea of flying didn't seem quite foreign to him as he would have believed a while back. Still it did seem a bit far fetched, at least he couldn't see himself flying anytime soon. However, the fact Peter was so focused on it when there was so many other terrible things going on right now was still perplexing-it was like he was obsessed with it.

"Well, it's easy!" Peter said, his confidence returning to him, suddenly a tiny sparkle appeared, upon closer inspection Sora saw it was a fairy. "Tinker Bell, give this kid some pixie dust."

"Huh?"

Too late the pixie spun around him sprinking him tiny bits of dust around him, it was getting all over his hair, and jacket. It had a minty smell to it, and actually-actually it felt really good, for a brief moment a small hint of euphoria, various positive images of Sora's life flashing through his mind came to him causing him to beam for a brief moment. Nothing but happy thoughts entered his mind. But only for a moment as reality began to set in again.

"Hey-hey." Sora wiped it off. "What are you doing?"

"Not just try-fly!" Peter proclaimed

Sora grimace and jumped into the air, for a brief moment he could feel his feet start to leave the ground, his feet a few feet above air, before he instantly goes back down. He tries again this time unable to get even an inch above ground. Whatever made Peter fly, he couldn't.

"Huh, guess you don't have a great happy thought." Peter shrugged. "To bad, guess you're a pretty grim kid."

"I'm not grim." Sora said, although thinking back he had been pretty grim lately. "At least, not most of the time. Been through alot okay."

"Yeah well-I have to get my shadow." Peter turned to Wendy. "Wendy, take Tinker Bell get your brothers and the lost boys ASAP, I'm going to need troops to get into that ship. I'll sneak up ahead. And Tinker Bell, no funny business!"

The pixie huffed and flew off.

"Oh, do be careful Peter." Wendy said.

"We'll come with you." Sora said, holding his Keyblade close. "There might be Heartless on the island."

"Heart what?" Peter asked sounding confused. "You mean those shadow things? Please, I can handle them."

Sora grimaced. "No, you can't! Only the Keyblade can take them out and I'm the only one who can wield."

"Hand it to me then and I'll take them." Peter said with his arm outstretched.

Sora eyes fluttered, surely he listened. "I said only I can handle them."

"I don't have time for all that." Peter said as he began walking off. "You can explain later, we have a shadow to get."

Sora glared at Peter. He didn't like this kid's attitude one bit, but he and the others followed him, he seemed like their best bet to get to Kairi and if he lived on the island then he would know the quickest way to get back to the ship before it's too late.

As they were about to leave Jiminy finally popped out from Sora's pocket. "Are they gone?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Jiminy, geez you've been in there for a while."

"Had to protect the journals, you know."

-000-

Peter, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked out the main edge of Skull Rock and saw Neverland Island a few feet away from them. A large body of water separating them from the main island, the large waves crashing up against the rock creating a loud roaring sound that sent shivers down their spines. Thankfully for them, a large selection of bulky jet jagged rocks connected Skull Rock to the main Island. Perfect for traversing if they could hop.

"Okay, let's see." Peter got on his knees analyzing the distance between him and the first rock. "Yep-uh huh-okay, well it would be a lot easier if I could fly but eh-I could use for a good hopping."

Peter stepped back a few feet getting on his knees, his eyes narrowed as he liked his lips ready to make a leap. Sora watched hesitantly, feeling a nervous tingle as Pan rushed forward and hopped all the way to the other rock, fumbling a bit on the landing but landing safely nonetheless.

"Come on guys!" Peter shouted waving to them.

Again Peter ran forward and leaped again, this time to the other rock and then the other-each time doing it more with ease.

Goofy was the first to try he ran as fast as he could and landed on the first rock, slapping himself in the head though. He stumbled for a moment almost leaning towards the edge causing Sora and Donald to tense but managed to balance himself before falling over. His friends eased again. Like Peter, the next few leaps where easier than the others.

Donald was next, he had a easier time, able to flap his feathers to get a glide landing on the rock with ease.

Now Sora was next.

"Come on Sora, just jump like I did." Peter said. "Don't tell me your chicken!"

Sora glared at him. "I'm not-just thinking- have to make sure this works."

Unlike Pan, Sora didn't seem to have quite the amount of confidence that the adolescent did. In fact, he was more focused on the ocean below, it looked cold and menacing, large waves pushing up against the rock. One wrong move and he was a goner.

Looking back up on the rocks Sora, just looking at them made him horrified, but he couldn't let that stop him from making the plunge, Kairi was counting on him. Taking a deep breath he took a step back and with all his might ran as fast he could taking a leap and clinging onto the rock edge for dear life.

"Open your eyes Sora!" Goofy called out. "You landed safely!"

Sora opened a eye and saw he was okay, he calmed down as he slid to the bottom of the rock and landed on his feat. "Okay-good!"

"Just a few more to go!" Donald shouted back.

"And hurry up! I have a shadow to catch!" Peter added.

"Alright, alright!" Sora shouted, becoming annoyed. "Let me get my bearings."

Sora looked at the other rocks now, each scarier than the one before it, taking a deep breath he made his way forward and jumped, each one landing with a loud thud. He held tight yet he was still scared, Donald and Goofy noticing that their friend was a bit off, a lot of that spark they had seen in previous worlds seems to had vanished, he was far too cautious and looked nervous.

Finally he made it back to the edge of the main island getting on his knees for a moment looking exhausted, Donald and Goofy needing to help him up, Peter looking away with a annoyed expression, tapping his foot with impatient. He wanted to get a move on and fast.

"Are we ready to go now or what?" Peter finally asked.

Sora sighed knowing Peter attitude wasn't going to change anytime soon.. "Yeah, lead the way."

They continued their way through the jungle of the island. Sora looked around hoping to get a sign of the Heartless, Hook or Riku, if they were walking back to the ship surely their enemies were as well. Peter had the utmost confidence either in himself or just his luck as he pressed forward, he didn't even bother to look forward most of the time. Unlike the others, Peter didn't seem to worry about being attacked, perhaps that is why he was so easily tricked the first time, his overconfidence would be his undoing.

But despite all that one thing remains throughout the entire trip-Peter continuing insistence that he try to fly.

"Come on! Fly! Fly!" Peter muttered, every time he tried to get eve a inch up in the air.

He had been trying to fly throughout most of the journey. Sora and the other just watching and it was painful to say the least. For Sora, it reminded him trying to get the Paopu fruit he had back at the island-speaking of which.

Sora peaked into his pocket and saw the fruit, good, Riku hadn't stolen it. "Phew." He supposed Riku didn't notice when they were together.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous, what am I if I can't fly." Peter looked down at the ground and kicked a nearby pebble in frustration.

Sora just rolled his eyes, was he so self-centered that he really only cared if he could perform his little flying trick without a hitch? It was embarrassing here he was trying to save KAIRI from Riku and all this kid could care about was he could fly or not. He was such a child, he was very-very-much like Sora's own age.

"Oh my gosh." Sora eyes widened as he came to realizing something. "I've become a adult!"

"Adult!" Peter got up looking around. "You don't look like a adult."

"Well, I feel like one right now."

Peter scoffed as if Sora had insulted him. "Well hard to believe you are here then, Neverland is a place where you can't grow up, you can be a kid forever. No place for grown ups, why do you think old codfish isn't really welcomed here? Well, that and many other reasons."

Sora wanted to rebuttal but couldn't-the legends did say it was a place children visited in their dreams. Whether Sora had visited it in his was a mystery, though if he did he clearly didn't remember. But he had his own island so why visit another? Yet thinking about it for a moment Sora really did grow up quite a bit since he had started this journey, but maybe not for the better. A lot of his funny nature had been vanishing, he didn't smile as much as he used too, much to Chip and Dales annoyance, and he just kept thinking about never returning home. It was hard to keep his confidence when so many bad things were happening all around him and they didn't seem to be getting better any time soon.

"Gee kid you look down even more now?" Peter leaned in hands on his hips. "Even if you had a shadow you'd never be able to fly."

"Why is flying so important to you Peter?" Goofy asked sounding curious.

"Because I've always been able to do it, as far as I can remember I have at least." Peter said a bit despair entering his face now. "I-I don't know what I'd be if I couldn't do it."

For a brief moment Sora noticed a bit of dread on the boy. He realized he was kind of like him in a way-both young both here on the island. Yet Peter must have been here quite a bit during his life...Sora felt that maybe by not flying, Pan had lost a bit of his identity. Suddenly the green shirted boy moped around and looked out into the distance, his mind entering deep thought as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, but isn't there any magic that can get you to fly without your shadow?" Sora said.

Peter sighed "It's not just about the shadow-it's more than that...It's something deeper."

"What?"

Peter looked up at the stars closing his eyes.

**Peter Pan: **

_In Neverland you can never fly  
Unless you have a happy thought to send you in the sky  
No way to soar above the clouds  
Without my shadow I'm stuck here on the ground  
I can't fly, I can't fly, I can't fly  
And I wonder if I'll ever be happy again  
I can't fly, I can't fly, I can't fly  
With happy thoughts no more_

_No memories of merry days  
I can't remember all the games I used to play  
No wish to make on the Evening Star  
There's nothing I can think of  
To help me cheer my heart  
How can I fly  
How can I even try  
With happy thoughts no more  
I can't fly, I can't fly, I can't fly  
And I wonder if I'll ever be happy again  
I can't fly, I can't fly, I can't fly_

_With happy thoughts no more!_

Pan just laid down on one of the rocks, really looking sad-purely sad. For what seemed at first to be a smug cocky kid, Sora saw that he was able to form some sort of emotion, that he wasn't completely as confident as he let out to be.

There was a lot more to this kid.

"Gosh that's really sad." Goofy said frowning. "Maybe that's why-you were shaken up by the attack on your shadow. Who knew happy thoughts could be so powerful here."

"Magic is sometimes based on emotion the more powerful, the better." Donald added.

Sora agreed but only to a point it seemed that Peter just wanted to fly again and didn't realize that there was a bigger picture going on here than just his own flight abilities. Yet he still did sympathize with him. It must have been nice being able to fly see the sky, be above with the birds and other creatures.

"I guess." Peter scratched his neck. "I mean that dark shadow that attacked it was just-it felt sad. Really sad. Like all the happy thoughts were sucked out from it"

"All that from a shadow?" Donald asked looking at Sora..

Peter nodded. "Yeah it was a weird shadow-who's was it by the way? I didn't get a good look."

"Doesn't matter." Sora moaned as he walked off. "Come on let's keep moving."

"Hang on!" Peter grabbed Sora's arm. "I'm leading the way, I know this Island like the back of my hand remember."

"Right." Sora moaned. "Lead the way, Peter Pan."

-000-

Sora realized that he didn't like Peter very much. Despite losing his ability to fly Peter seemed to treat everything with a certain amount of smug and arrogant. Always cracking a joke, or taking things lightly. The jungles they went through were dark, treacherous, with a hint of myst around them. Yet the strange boy just took it all in stride, sometimes even closing his eyes as if he was able to know exactly where he was going without having to look around.

The further they went the more relaxed he became. Messing around with the plant life, or trying to perform a quick trick causing the group to stop mid way. Sora tried his best not to chew his ear off, but he wasn't in the mood for games. Riku was out there with Kairi doing who knows what with his dark powers. He needed to find them and quickly, otherwise things were going to get alot worse.

"Hey this isn't a game you now." Sora spat as a bit mud of got him thanks to Peter stepping on it, "People live on the line here"

Peter clenched his stomach laughed as Sora got up, mud dripping all over his face. "But that makes things a bit more fun. Look at your face ..."

"Fun?" Sora eye twitched as he wiped the mud from his face. His fist clenched but he tried to keep cool." We are trying to rescue someone!"

"You are, I'm not-well I guess I am but does my shadow count as a person." Peter tapped his chin to think about it. Pacing a little, looking flimsy for a moment. Sora just watched with irratation. "I'll get back to you on that. Point is, Hook and I are always playing games, that's kinda are thing"

Sora groaned. "Come on-can we take this a bit seriously."

Soon they arrived at a casam. Not even a bridge to cross, just empty air. However, Peter didn't seem to be worried about it in fact he seemed rather calm. Much more then Sora at the moment who was sweating and panting with every passing moment. The longer they stayed on this Island the more uneasy he started to feel

"Come on-" Pete shouted waving them over

"Um-Peter there is nothing there." Sora said looking at the bottomless empty pit that stood below himm.

Peter snickered. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really, I think I know if I see a bit"

Goofy looked down, "Yep, that's a pit alright"

Donald let out a loud spit and watched it go all the way down with a thud, " A bit pit too"

"And spit" Goofy added

"Really? Are you sure?" Peter lifted his leg and was about to take a step forward

"Are you crazy!?" Sora yelled.

Too late Peter took a step, Sora closed his eyes waiting to hear a loud splat anytime. But nothing came of it. In fact, nothing happened at all. Opening an eye Sora gasped to see Peter walking in mid air, his hands were held out as he was crossing the chasm with ease. He wobbled a bit, like the bridge was wobbly until he headed to the other side with a bow.

Sora's hands were shaking. "H-How did you do that?"

"Imagination, duh." Peter Pan snickered. "This is Neverland-a place powered by imagination, all you have to do is believe and you can do it."

Again Sora was shaking. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted, his mind completely in shock, "Just believe, that hasn't help me so far. You need to have a plan...Or something".

"No-Come on think of it like a game it'll be fun ,trust me."

Sora didn't trust him as far as he could catch him, which was far. Point being he didn't understand what Peter was talking about-a game, this was serious business! People's lives were at stake didn't he get it! This was no time to play games let alone goof around. He could just feel his anger bubbling now, Peter Pan was becoming more of an annoyance by the day.

"Hop-skip- and jump." Goofy mimicked Pan crossing of the imagining bridge to perfection. "Wow, that was easy."

"H-How did you do that?" Sora asked, any annoyance subsiding replaced by curiosity and shock.

Goofy chuckled. "Easy-I imagined it, wasn't that hard, mine was pink had sprinkles on it."

Donald and Sora however just seemed skeptical yet still the evidence was there Peter and Goofy were standing there on the other side..

"You gotta be kidding me." Donald said.

"Come on Donald it's easy." Goofy waved.

Donald looked down at the bridge and focused with all his might trying to imagine a bridge there. Slowly he took a step forward and managed to move-it worked, even Sora was shocked as Donald was able to accomplish it. Donald took another step, and then another, his confidence growing until he walked across it with ease, not even moving.

"Mine is automated." Donald snickered as he landed on the other side of the ridge. "Alright!"

"Alright Sora-your turn!" Goofy shouted.

"Um, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Sora said looking down at the large casam.

"Ah, come on kid!" Peter chided at him giving him an annoyed look. "Just use a little imagination, don't tell me you've never done that before."

"I have-just-just not in a while." Slowly he tipped his toe and felt horrified. "I don't think I can do this."

"Well you can't fly." Peter muttered

"I couldn't anyway-I don't have my shadow either." Sora muttered.

Peter shrugged. "I'm still not sure if needing a shadow is necessarily required- even if it is for me at the moment. But come on Sora just do what I did -treat it like a game, helps get rid of the fear."

"Yeah, I don't think I wanna risk dying." Sora said holding on the edge of the bridge extending his leg just a bit. "Yep-I'm scared."

"Oh come on, what's life without risk?"

Sora groaned. "I've been risking myself every day for the last few months, it be nice to have some caution."

"Well that sounds like a boring life."

Boring life! This was life and death they were talking about! This sort of life risking was just going to cause him to die and then what would happen to the worlds. his world, his friends! He wasn't about to go insane to cross the bridge that wasn't even real. Sure when he was younger back on the island he used to love playing imagination. That was his life, playing pirates with Riku and Kairi, playing monster with Riku and Kairi-heck when he was younger he had a imaginary friend for years named Ventus who would help him fight the creepy things that would go back in the night. But that was years ago this was now and now he had responsibilities, things to do, people to save-he didn't have much time for imagination.

"Come on, Sora!" Peter shouted. "Just believe and you can do it!"

Sora outstretched his feet yet all he could feel was the emptiness of the ground. He toppled linger for a moment on the brink and fell down.

"Graviga!" Donald fired his wand as a giant black ball appeared before Sora causing him to float. "Hurry, I can't hold on forever!"

Peter dashed to a nearby fine by a tree and pulled the twig it was attached too down as far as he could barely able to reach Sora but just enough for him to take the vine and be flung up landing flat on the ground with a thud, a bit of mud dripping from his already brown spiky hair.

"Ouch." Sora muttered

Peter stood up at Sora looked shocked. "You really don't have imagination don't you."

"No, Not really no."

Peter sighed. "Well you better get some, Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. So if you can't control it well-Better stay close to me okay."

Sora sighed. "Great, just great."

"Yeah, you could have become a fried egg." Pan said, chuckling at his own joke. "Wouldn't that have been something."

Sora ignored him and kept going forward, going deeper into the dark jungle of the Island. It felt as if these jungle tundra went on forever, and that they were never going to reach the shores on time for rescue Kairi.

Pan continued remained completely insufferable. As they entered a part of the jungle with vines Peter started swinging from vine to vine making grunting noises and and hanging on tree branches. Sora was reminded a bit of Tarzan. But at least he had a reason to mutter and act like an ape, Pan didn't.

"Are we almost there Peter?" Sora asked looking out into the distance.

Peter shrugged leaning on a tree branch. "I don't know-hard to tell when you can't fly."

"Is flying that great?" Donald asked.

Instantly Peter lightened up, his expression nostalgic. "Flying is amazing! Flying is-there is no way to describe it. When you fly, your life will never be the same."

"Try wielding a Keyblade." Sora said kicking a rock before pressing forward. "That will change your life."

"Yeah- I gotta ask what is the deal with that wicked sword." Peter hopped off the tree taking the Keyblade from Sora's hand in an instant. "Looks really neat though, mind if I have it?"

Suddenly the Keyblade vanished returning to Sora's hand before vanish completely.

"Sorry, it's kinda my thing." Sora said looking at his hand as the dust sprinkled off it.

"Oh really?" Peter scratched his chin. "Why's that."

"Because I'm the Keyblade Master." Sora said with exasperation in his voice, "I have this dumb key and a whole bunch of responisbities because of it...Unlike you I take my duties seriosuly"

"Yeah-yeah- I thought I heard Hook talk about that-what's that, like a code or something." Peter said seeming disinterested, "But what does that even mean anyway, Keyblade master...Master of what, do you tell people what doors they can and can't open or something. I mean that would be kinda cool if you wanna play a good prank, but outside that, I can't really see anything worthwhile about it".

Sora shook his head. "No, it means I have to be the protector of the worlds, and guard the light. Means I have to save my friends because I'm the only one who can. Means I have to save the worlds because I'm the only one who can!"

Instantly Sora started to lose control of his emotions, Donald and Goofy exchanged worried looks as Peter just watched in complete and utter silence as Sora now paced around back and forth, breath inking heavier than usual. He felt his eyes twitch as his teeth began to grit. He wanted nothing but to punch Peter right in the face"

"It means I have to fight Heartless day in and day out, no breaks, no time for games, I have to deal with you, I have to deal with a friend who lost himself to darkness I mean..."

Before Sora could say another word Peter put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped instantly. He saw Peter's face and any sense of smugness or mischief was gone. Instead he saw someone who looked concerned almost sympathetic towards him. A first during this entire adventure so far.

"I get it." He said, quite sincere, in fact it was first time Sora had heard him say anything sincere at all. "Really-I do,."

Sora blinked and just stared at him. "Y-You do?"

Peter nodded. "Look I don't talk about this much but I'm kinda this place's guardian too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I protect Neverland because it's my home, along with Tink we have to make sure those places are safe. It's a place of imagination and wonder- time never stops and you can do whatever you believe. It gets lonely, people can come here in their dreams, but what if those dreams are attacked by Hook or those creatures. I mean if people lose their dreams they could lose hope and lose the light, and Tink said that's a pretty bad thing, and I don't know...That seems like a pretty big deal to me. So I get it, you got a lot of on your plate"

Sora still was confused. "Then why do you act the way you do."

"Well-" Peter thought about it. "Way I see it, sure you have responsibility, but you gotta be able to be a kid-can't let the world drag you down. The moment you lose that childlike spirit then we'll-I don't know. Just staying a kid sometimes helps"

"I'm not sure I get the whole part of it, but I get enough." Sora said thinking about what Peter mean. "Well you gotta take responsibility but you shouldn't let it overwhelm you. Sometimes you still need to be a kid."

"Well you do, since you are a kid." Peter said giving a small wink. "I better stop talking all grown up like it's getting annoying. But come on! We got a pirate to take down, and if we are gonna stop pirates then we should be pirates."

"Pirates?" Donald asked.

Peter nodded. "Yep- we gotta be pirates you, so congested you are now part of my crew and I am your Captain."

"Who made you Captain!?" Donald shouted.

Peter raised his hand. "Now first things first, we gotta get to the Jolly Rodger and the best way we do that if we do it together as a team."

Sora felt his heart leap, a surge of confidence coming from him.

"I'm in! Let's save Kairi!" Sora shouted hands on his hips.

"Alright Sora!" Peter shouted waving his down as he took a few steps back..

Goofy stood up too. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Donald added joining in the pose.

Peter smiled. "Alright crew here we go!"

Peter got in front of all of them now with a wide smile. Sora wasn't sure what he was doing, but he looked like a drill sergeant for a moment before giving them all a brief wink.

**Peter Pan**

_Look alive now me hearty pirate crew  
Let's work together  
And see what we can do  
We've got to get my shadow back  
From crooked Hook and Smee  
We've got to pull together as a pirate team  
_

Peter began to pace and inspect them stomping his feet as he prepared to march.

**Peter Pan**

_Here we go yo ho!_

_Let's pull together crew_

_Lets see what can do._

_Here we go yo ho._

_Let's pull together crew_

_Lets see what we can do._

_Sora_!

**Sora**

_Ahoy_

**Peter Pan**

_Do you have your Keyblade sword?  
_  
**Sora**

_Aye, aye  
_  
**Peter**:

_Donald_!

**Donald**

_Ahoy_!

**Peter Pan **

_Keep a watch along the shore  
_  
**Peter Pan **

_Goofy_

**Goofy**

_Ahoy_!

**Peter Pan**

_Here's some pixie dust in hand?  
_  
**Goofy**

_Aye, aye  
_  
**Peter Pan**

_Jiminy_

**Jiminy**

_Ahoy_

**Peter**:

_Make Your map of Neverland_

**Jiminy**:

Aye, aye, Peter Pan!

**Sora**

Alright crew here's we go!

**Peter Pan**

_Here we go yo ho_

**Sora, Donald and Goofy**

_Yo-ho!_

**Peter Pan**

_Let's pull together crew!_

**Sora Donald and Goofy**

_Aye Aye!_

**Peter Pan**

_Let's see what we can do!_

Sora felt a rush of excitement come across him now as he and the others began to head through the jungle with ease. Much of the thrill, happiness, all of which he thought was once lost after so many bads things started to happen was starting to come back to him now. Being here with the ones who truly were his friends that's what mattered that's what was important. They were going to save Kairi, maybe even Riku and stop the darkness.

**All: **

_Here we go, yo-ho  
_**  
All: **

_Let's pull together, crew  
_**  
All:**

_Let's see what we can do  
_

The journey through the rest of Neverland felt like a breeze compared to earlier. Sora with his friends by his side had a burst of confidence, maybe even a few happy thought as coming to him. At this rate, he might be able to fly by the end of this.

**Peter:**

_Pull together, pirates  
_**  
Peter:**

_Pull together, crew  
_**  
Peter:**

_Cremates find a way  
_**  
Peter:**

_To help each other through  
_**  
All:**

_Here we go, yo-ho  
_

_Let's pull together, crew  
_

_(Aye, aye)_**  
**

_Let's see what we can do  
_

(_Let's__go_)_  
_

_Here we go, yo-ho  
_

(_Yo-ho_)

_Let's pull together, crew  
_**  
Peter: **

_Let's see what we can do  
_**  
All: **

_Let's pull together, crew  
..._

_Yo-ho_


	54. He Can Fly

He Can Fly

"I see it!" Sora shouted.

Peter covered his mouth and help him back giving a small hush, yet there standing a few feet in front of them was the Jolly Roger in all it's terror. Hook and the Heartless had already arrived yet they were still getting ready to set sail meaning there was still time left. On the main deck he could see Riku staring out into the distance, his eyes staring at the horizon, perhaps looking for Sora himself. It wouldn't surprise him, if there was one thing Riku knew about Sora was that he wa stubborn especially when his convictions were true.

"We have to be careful." Pan whispered looking around, a few feet away he saw the ruffling of some trees. "This way."

Sneakily he tiptoed to the bushes taking out a small dagger just in case. He leaped pulling down the leaves as a loud screech caused him to jump back. Sora, Donald and Goofy taking out there weapons-but the Keyblade did not come.

"Pan wait!" Sora yelled causing Pan to freeze.

He looked down and saw Wendy not only that but several other boys a few of them wearing what looked to be animal shaped pajamas. Some had buck teeth and one in the bear costume was particularly chubby. Pan slowly stepped back putting his finger to his lips signaling to keep it quite. Heartless could be watching anywhere.

"Guys!" Peter said looking annoyed. "Careful, I could have hurt you."

"Gosh, sorry Peter." The big one in the bear costume said. "We just wanted to be sneaky."

"Peter." Wendy got up and hugged him causing him to blush. "You are okay!"

"W-why wouldn't I be...Wendy." Pan said gently pulling her off. "Now that we are all here let's go get my shadow back."

"How are we going to do that?" Goofy asked.

"Well with the most boys and Wendy's brothers Michael and John of course."

Sora looked at Wendy's brothers. Michael was the tallest, wearing a white evening gown glasses and top hat. John was smaller wearing pink body covering pajamas and teddy bear in hand.

"So kids?" Sora asked.

Michael looked offended. "That's the pot calling the kettle black now."

"Touche."

Donald huffed folding his arms. "Well I don't like it."

"Okay troops, here's the plan."

Peter gathered the others together as they got ready for the assault on the Jolly Roger. The plan would be simple, Pan, Wendy and the boys would distract them while Sora, Donald, and Goofy sneak aboard get the shadow and rescue Kairi. Pan would particularly lead the charge against the Hook and the Pirates for personal and fun reasons. The plan didn't seem much of a plan and more of a range of chaos and hoping for the best-but most of the plans Sora had been apart of had pretty much been that and at least he wouldn't be on the forefront and instead be on the backburner. Yet part of him felt that no matter what he and Riku would have to clash one more time before he could get back Kairi.

Yet Sora agreed and headed off.

"Okay guys-get ready, wait for Pan's signal."

"Captain Hook!" Sora heard Pan shout out over at the distance, the young boy approaching the ship without fear. "I've come to take back my shadow!"

From the deck Sora saw Hook, surprised even shocked to see him. "Peter Pan! So you think you can take your shadow back?!"

"You and me Hook! One on one-otherwise I unleash my lost boys!"

Sora began climbing the deck of the using one of the ropes as Hook and the other pirates were distracted. Hook had gone down to meet Pan head on, sword in hand, waiting for a duel that he had so desperately longed for.

"You and me Pan!" Hook shouted. "Man to Man."

Sora was nervous, he could heard the pirate crowd cheer, for getting his lost boys Pan seemed determined to do this on his own. Perhaps it was a way to protect them-or perhaps he was just egotistical. Sora wanted to go with the first option, sounded nobler. Something he'd do at least. Yet the distraction at least meant the ship was empty. While down below, Peter and Hook when on one one-Pan with his tiny dagger and Hook with massive sword, it was bizarre duel. But Pan wa holding his own, even if he couldn't fly. But Hook was still the superior swordsman.

"We gotta hurry up." Sora muttered as the looked around the ship. "The shadow has to be somewhere."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around the ship for the shadow, avoiding the pirate gaze as they traversed the main deck. The looked under every box, ever crack and ever nook of the ship's main deck Yet all over there was no sign of the shadow anywhere. Sora was also surprised to see that there was no sign of Riku or his own shadow anywhere, a thought that troubled him deeply.

"Sora." Goofy whispered. "Maybe the shadow is inside the ship somewhere."

Goofy pointed to the door where Captain Hook had emerged from when he first arrived on the ship. Sneaking through Sora quietly opened the door and peeked inside, and there he saw it. A tiny bag shaking on Captain Hooks desk. Peter's Pan Shadow.

"You might wanna hurry, Sora. Pan's not looking to good." Goofy said, Pan at this point was on the ground and looking tired.

Quickly Sora entered the room about to unleash to shadow before feeling a massive blow back to the wall. Looking up he saw it-his shadow form and behind it, Riku standing there Kairi in hand.

"R-Riku." Sora groaned trying to get up. "Y-You need to stop this."

Riku shook his head, his cold eyes glaring at his friend as a dark vortex emerged behind him. "Sorry it had to be like this."

"Riku-if you'll do this, you'll-you'll end up like a evil Keyblade master named Xehanort!"

"Who?"

"X-Xehanort-I found out, he is the reason there are no Keyblade Masters."

Riku shrugged. "I don't care, sounds like just a silly old fairy tale to me."

Before Sora could say another word Riku vanished without a trace leaving his shadow self behind.

Again the shadow leaped forward and attacked, it was vicious and monstrous, it's movements quick and hard to discern. But Donald and Goofy held him back allowing Sora to get back up and summon the Keyblade. Sora however new better-there was one thing he needed to do and that was get that shadow back no matter what.

He would get that shadow.

He wouldn't lose.

Yet the shadow was more powerful and far more cunning.

As he faced off against it Sora could not help but feel this hard sense of dread. Like every negative emotion or feeling he had ever felt spawned from this dark form of his. All the bad days, mixed emotions, unhappy thoughts, it all came from this Shadow.

The power was too much.

The negativity was too much.

-000-

"Finally, I'll have my victory against Peter Pan." Hook sneered pointing the sharp edge of his sword towards Peter's neck.

Peter had fought gallantly trying to give Sora enough time to find his shadow. His lost boys were by his side and Wendy as well. Waiting to jump in case the other Pirates and Heartless joined in. But so far Hook really wanted to take him down himself. He couldn't blame him, the two had been rivals for a long time. Ever since he cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the crocodile. All those times he had faced the Captain he had his ability to fly, all those time he had the confidence and happy thought to get him through those adventures-none of that was there this time.

For the first time ever Pan felt nervous, all the confidence he normally tried to portray was gone-the swagger vanished. Instead he was actually nervous, not just for himself but for his lost boys, for Wendy- even for Sora. If he was gone who would protect Neverland his home. The Island was still a mysterious place even for him. Those with lesser intentions would definitely want it's power for a dark purpose and Hook would definitely be one of those people.

He had to win.

He couldn't let himself be so easily defeated this way.

"No!" Pan shouted as quickly sliding under Hook and getting up behind him. "I'm not letting you win that easily."

Hook snickered. "Oh Pan, let's face it you are nothing if you can't fly then you are nothing, and that shadow will be safe and secure no matter what."

"Captain!?" shouted. "Look!"

Hook and Pan turned around, up on of the taller planks of the ship Sora was along his own Shadow struggling to get lose. By the looks of things -his mission to get his shadow back didn't seem to be quite as successful as he had hoped.

"Sora!" Peter shouted.

Hook could only smile. "Oh-ho, the Keyblade Master gone, now that is a pity. And now I get to bring a end to the Keyblade Master as well. Oh, Maleficent will be most pleased with the result. Alright Shadow! Get ready on my command!"

"Sora!" Peter shouted again so he could hear. "You need to fly!"

"How can I -I don't have a shadow remember."

"I still believe shadows aren't needed-the only reason I can't fly without my shadow is because I'm worried about it. It's been one of my closest friends. You just need to have a really strong happy thought!"

Sora still couldn't believe it. "It's kinda hard to have a happy thought right now!"

"No it's not-just think of a happy thought! It doesn't have to be real-it doesn't even have to be something that's happened-just think of something, someone, someplace, anything that makes you happy-what is your dream Sora. That's what Neverlands is all about-fly Sora! Just believe and you can do it."

Push

Sora fell his eyes closed, with nothing left to do Sora imagined what his happies thought could be. What would be the one thing that could make him happy above all other things? And then it came to him. Home, with Riku and Kairi-his mother at his house, all the calm and comfort of _HIS _Island-Destiny Island. From the warm tropical days, to the warm sandy beaches he used to nap in. His friends by his side as they would play and have fun.

Thus he thought and he thought and then something happened-he felt the wind below hi back.

Sora opened a eye and looked up and then looked down, he wasn't lying on the ground at all, he was floating he was flying.

"I-I'm doing it." He said, his voice starting to shake with excitement. "I-I'm flying! I'm flying!"

"He can fly" Peter shouted.

Donald looked shocked. "He can fly."

"You can fly." Goofy beamed.

John pointed towards Sora and smiled. "He flew."

Sora was flying, actually flying, he felt a wave of excitement grip him at once. Without wasting a moments notice his Keyblade emerged and swung down and knocked back the Heartless that were in there path, the lost boys took the moment to charge without mercy and clobber the Pirates and Heartless. With such a distraction Sora raced his own shadow back into Hook's office and released Pan's shadow. Sora's own tried to stop them but the two shadows tussled with one another.

Jumping in-Sora managed to use his own Keyblade struck his shadow with the Keyblade, a bright light emanating from it causing the shadow to vanish without a trace.

Pan's shadow held out a hand and Sora high fived it. "Alright-let's go help the others."

In a flash Pan's shadow headed towards it' owner and re-attached it to himself. With a sudden rush Peter Pan felt himself floating up again into the sky-he too could fly.

"Alright you old codfish!" Peter shouted down as Hook looked nervous now. "Time for you to finally walk the plank!"

Sora looked up and snickered, Hook was defeated and there was no way for him to escape. Apparently, Hook thought so too for a black vortex came under him as two arms dragged him down. It was Sora's own shadow dragging him down into the darkness until in a inch he vanished leaving now the other pirates to there own devices.

A few headed into the island while others roaded out to sea.

The lost boys and Wendy cherred. Sora continued to zoom around, enjoying this sense of flight.

"Enjoying it, huh?" Peter asked giving a wink.

Sora nodded beaming. "This is amazing-I-I never felt like this before."

Sora continued to zoom around he wanted to fly all around the Island, see it all, and Pan must have guessed as much for he looked at Tinker Bell and gave her a bit of a nodge. Agreeing the Pixy once again got Donald and Goofy covered in pixie dust as they two now began to float around. Just like Sora they were shocked yet excited to be floating around.

"Come on-I'll give you a small tour of the Island before you go." Peter said.

"Alright let's go!" Sora zoomed off ahead of them now his excitement so large he could thing.

**Sora**

_I can fly like never before_

_I can fly with happy thoughts once more_

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

**Peter Pan**

_You can race the shadows now across the clouds below_

_Thanks to you, my pirate crew_

**Sora**

_Watch me, here I go_

_I can fly like never before_

_I can fly with happy thoughts once more_

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

**Peter Pan**

_Anything is possible in Never Land, you know_

_Anything is possible with happy thoughts once more_

**Sora**

_I can fly like never before_

_I can fly with happy thought once more_

_I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

**Donald, Goofy Peter Pan**

He can fly, he can fly, he can fly

**Sora**

_I can fly, I can fly_

_I can fly_

-000-

With Hook and the other pirates gone the lads decided to make way on board the ship, the lost boys in particular wanted to take whatever treasure they had stolen abroad. All except Wendy who just walked around casually the place, Sora noticed that her mind was deep in thought. Looking almost a tad sad. Instinct kicking in, Sora decided to walk over and see what was the matter.

"Hey-" He said giving her a polite wave.

Wendy seemed startled but calmed. "Oh-Sora, it's you, quite a battle earlier wasn't it."

"I've seen worse." Sora said grimacing. "Um-are you okay, you seem a bit distracted."

Wendy shook her head. "It's nothing important."

"Everything important." Sora chuckled. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"Actually, it does have something to do with you-but in a bad way." Wendy said hoping she did not offend him. "It's just, you seemed so keen on going home and it got me thinking about the day that I would have to leave Neverland and grow up myself."

Sora nodded smiling sympathetically. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Neverland is an interesting place, wish i could see more on the ground. Though it's a bit-strange for my taste. Personally I prefer my home Island-that's where my mother is and Kairi and even Riku."

"Your troubled friend?" Wendy asked.

Sora nodded. "Yep, even after all of this I just want him to come home too. We've been through too much that I can't just give up on him, not yet, I don't think I ever could. There has to be a chance he can make up for what he's been doing."

"You are very optimistic person Sora."

Sora blushed. "Thanks."

The two remained silent for a while before parting ways, Sora taking a brief second to look up at the sky seeing all the stars, remembering how Riku said about how each was a star, Neverland was no different. Already he had scene so much and yet there was so much to be discovered. Every world with a different make up, rules, magic, no magic, villians and heros. So much to see and so many grand adventures to be had. Just thinking about this-Sora had another wave of excitement. A old nostalgic feeling washed over him-for the first time he felt ready to see more of it now.

"So how are we gonna get back?" Donald asked realizing one little minor detail. "We don't have our Gummi Ship."

Sora remembered that as well, his heart sank-they were stuck here

Peter walked around the main deck of the Jolly Roger a idea coming towards him. "Well, we have a pirate ship. How about you take it?"

Sora looked taken aback. "Take it? You mean drive a pirate ship back to Traverse Town?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

Sora took a moment to think about it, there was something tantalizing about taking a Pirate ship and being the captain of it for a time. Plus it wasn't like they had any other ways to get back, at least not that he was aware of. Then a thought came to him.

"Oh wait, what about the Keyhole?"

Peter scratched his head, The what?"

"Keyhole-you guys have a Keyhole right? It's the Heart of your world, Neverland probably has one right."

Peter shook his head. "No no. Neverland doesn't work like that-it's a construct, a place built of the dreams and imagination of others, stuff like that can't easily be taken out by those silly old Heartless. Trust me Neverland can never die."

"But-but-"

"Just trust me okay." Peter said patting Sora's shoulder.

Sora wanted to argue but thought against it. "Well okay-but uh-how do we fly this thing?"

"Tink-you think you got one more in ya." Peter chuckled.

Tinkerbell sighed but agreed, with a woosh she flew up into the air and began to go around and around sprinkling her pixy dust all over the ship so that every inch of it was covered. The effect was slow but effective for soon it began to rise into the air, becoming pure gold beam of light. It was breathtaking.

"Here take this." Peter handed Sora a small bag from his pocket. "I've been wondering who i could give this too and I think I found the right person."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Pixie dust, just enough to get you to fly a little bit-so long as you have that happy thought."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Peter-I owe you one."

"Of course you do." Peter snickered. "Oh and uh-I hope you find that friend of yours."

"Me too...Me too." Sora looked at Peter Pan and hugged for a few moments before letting go. "Thank you-for everything."

"Eh, no sweat-we guardians gotta look out for one another." Peter snickered. "Oh and before I go here's a little tip someone once told me a long time ago?"

"What's that?"

"Don't remember who-but he said-may your heart be your guiding key."

"My heart be my guiding key." Sora muttered in his head.

Peter floated back down where Wendy and the other lost boys were on the beach of Neverland. Sora waved goodbye as they started to rise up into the air the stars starting to get closer to one another.

"Sora! A little help here!" Goofy shouted trying to hold onto the wheel.

Sora rushed over to take command.

"So how do we get back?" Donald asked looking nervous.

Sora just looked up into the sky, closed his eyes and smiled. "Second Star to the right guys-and straight on till morning.

That saying alone it reminded him of another song that his mother would sing to him before he went to bed, as he used to dream of a place where anything was possible. Where happy thoughts reigned and where one could truly be a child at heart. With this in mind he kept that happy thought strong, for it along with the return of his home would be his shining key.

_When there's a smile in your heart_

_There's no better time to start_

_Think of all the joy you'll find_

_When you leave the world behind_

_And bid your fears goodbye _

_You can fly!_

_You can fly!_

_You... can... fly!_


	55. Another Happy Landing

Another Happy Landing

Riku breathed heavily, he felt like his heart was going to explode at that very moment.

The trip back to Hollow Bastion through the dark corners of the world was harrowing, Riku had never attempted before to go through such a distance using nothing but his dark powers. He had proven that he was strong enough to make it back, though not strong enough to not hope for a reprieve. As he entered back into the main chapel of the Castle he got to his knees and needed to rest, feeling weak.

He hated feeling weak, what made it worse though was the fact that as he felt this way Maleficent was standing over him. Her smug expression caused his heart to clench in anger, it just made him feel weaker by comparison. It was the same look his parents gave him sometimes when he screwed up in front of him. If he wasn't so tired he would have stuck without a moment's hesitation. Sometimes he felt that he was under the thumb of this diluted witch instead of taking on his own destiny.

Riku felt that with his growing power in the darkness he would be able to break free of Maleficent clutches once and for all and finally be free. Still though, he had a few things to learn from the witch, if only a few.

"You know, you are enigma Riku" Maleficent said the tip of her staff near his chin, "When I first saw you, I saw someone with raw energy in the darkness, whose refinement would make you the most brilliant warrior for our cause".

Riku sneered at her, "What of it!"

"Every time you face Sora, you know what I see" Her smile slowly turned into a frown, "Someone who is still torn to his past. Who is unwilling to take the final plunge and embrace the darkness fully"

"Well then perhaps that's a failure of your teachings" Riku snickered back as he got back up and stepped back, feeling too close to her.

Maleficent clenched her staff a bit harder before smiling again, "Perhaps, perhaps it is" She walked over to her throne to sit back down, "Perhaps I have kept things from you my boy, things that may or may not have allowed yourself to fully commit to the darkness"

Riku just sneered. He was committed to darkness. The only reason he hadn't fully gotten rid of his friend was because he wanted Sora to see him finally achieve his goal. If there was no satisfaction in victory then why seek it.

At least that's what he told himself.

Riku stood in silence now in the darkness of the hall, seeing Maleficent tap her fingers on the arm of her throne. He wondered what went through the witch's mind. Everything she had done so far must have had an end goal. The plans, the kidnapping, he remembered what Jafar had said, but something about it still remained unclear. A missing link that connected all of this.

"I can tell you want answers" Maleficent smirked, "Then I shall give"

Riku eyes narrowed at her, "Good, tell me"

"There are seven maidens" Maleficent began to say rubbing the orb on her staff, "Seven pure hearts of light, two of which you have already met"

"Alice and Jasmine"

"Yes, gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom, untold power that could make one ruler of all worlds. Perhaps one could even reshape them to one's own desire if one wished. Create something better, something perfect. Or something more malleable to rule over."

Riku's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again. Some of this sounded like fairy tales. Things that he would hear about as a child. Heart of all worlds sounded ridiculous. Such a great power couldn't possibly exist. Could it?"

"You don't believe me" Maleficent said standing up again, "Oh believe me the research is here. The original owner of this castle Ansem the Wise, studied the Heartless, learned the different techniques of the heart. Thus why I the others have been able to create the kind of Heartless we've been able to devise, through the vast collection of Hearts we have brought here to forge our army".

"Hmm, guess the scientist was interested in power then" Riku smirked.

"No," Maleficent replied, "He was curious, but he never went full on, his was just a stepping stone to the one who told me first hand of Kingdom Hearts, and the powers of darkness"

"Someone else?" Riku curiosity started to grow, "Who?"

"A former Keyblade Master who died long ago, his name ...Was Xehanort".

-000-

The Jolly Roger main deck was getting hotter by the second as they started heading towards the world atmosphere. One more hit by a meteor or worse an encounter with a few wild Heartless traversing the space around them and Sora, Donald and Goofy would be done for. But that didn't stop them from trying to get the ship back down into Traverse Town, even though it was going to be a rough landing.

Well-more like a massive impact, in fact it would be a pretty big impact if they didn't get this ship under control and soon.

"Hold on fella's."Goofy shouted, "We're making waves"

"I don't see any waves" Donald shouted.

"It's a figure of speech!"

Sora and Goofy held the captain wheel as tight as they could. It had been a ruff journey, flying a pirate ship wasn't as easy as they had thought. And traversing through the Wild vacuum of gummi space without the nav controls and other technological comforts that they had grown far to used too was a challenge as well. In fact a lot of it was a challenge-and one that they had almost lost complete control over since the ride.

It had been like this since the return back from Neverland. Sora had never piloted a pirate ship before. Donald and Goofy having problems because it wasn't the Gummi Ship. Asteroids and other large items kept hitting them, and Heartless ships kept zooming buy, avoiding them, perhaps thinking Captain Hook was still in command.

Sora though was just having the time of his life, despite the trials. He was actually piloting a real Pirate Ship. A life long dream finally being realized. If he couldn't be a knight, then a pirate would be just as well.

"Yar har, hang in there matties," Sora said doing an extremely dramatic pirate accent, " ! Man the life decks! We be making land ho very soon!"

"Sora? What are you doing?" Goofy asked.

Sora smirked, "I'm being a pirate, we are on a pirate ship! It's always been my dream to be a sailor on the high seas just like dad!"

"We have bigger things to do than playing pretend!" Donald yelled.

"Come on Donald, lighten up!" Sora said hanging onto the mass, "How many times can you say you actually driven a pirate ship"

"Do you drive ships?" Goofy asked.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, but who cares, this is actual pirate ship! We're actual pirates, sailing the seven gummi seas, helping those against the scourge of the Heartless! Ar har"

"You're really getting into the swing of this" Goofy remarked.

Sora smiled nodding, "Yeah, yeah I am ...For once, I feel like I'm actually achieving something, I know Kairi is okay...Sure she doesn't have her heart, and Riku is getting more and more dark by the second….." He paused frowning, before quickly perking up again, "...but you know what Goofy, we've helped people, we've sealed Keyholes! We have to be making a difference...For the first time, I feel like we're actually living up to our potential, being heroes"

"Junior hero's Donald corrected.

"Still we're heros' Sora pointed out, "Far as I'm concerned, we've saved people, defeated evil, we're heros"

"Yeah...We sure are"

Goofy shook his head, "We haven't defeated the evil yet Sora, still have a lot more work to do, best not to get a swell head"

"I know, I know, but still, can you believe how far we've come. How many battles we fought, how many villains we took on. It just- it just kinda amazes me. All my life I wanted to help people, be something more, and now well ...here I am. It hasn't been easy sure but, but I couldn't ask for a better crew"

"Ah, Sora" Donald smiled.

Goofy nodded as well.

Sora face was sweating bullets as his arms strained to keep hold of the steering wheel as it spun wildly without any supervision. Goofy own strength wasn't enough to keep it steady but the two together were having better luck than Donald was keeping the mast straight.

It wasn't the easiest journey.

After traversing the great open stars, a few crashes and almost dying a few times they had finally made it back to Traverse Town. Sora's instincts though sadly didn't pay off like he had hoped. They hit a few rocks, had to to tie the mass, and steering was a nightmare compared to the modern day Gummi Ship. No protection shielding and guns meant that the rocks could hit the hull easier and they could get hit by asteroids themselves. However it was the thrill of it all that kept them going. Sora in particular hadn't felt this much of a rush in ages and he was certainly not going to let the dangers stop him.

No this time anyway.

"See I knew this star would be the right one." Sora snickered as he looked down at the world below.

"Yeah after the tenth try." Donald muttered

"Ninety try, that last one didn't count, I said left not west." Sora grumbled, "Seriosuly I was being pretty clear on that"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Well it's hard to hear through the wind"

"It's hard to hear you period!"

"Come on fellas we are almost there, just gotta hold on just a bit more." Goofy shouted as he straightened the mass. "I hope we don't have to rough of a landing."

"We just need to get to land as far from the town as possible." Donald began to calculate in his mind.

Sora grimace. "I don't know how we are going to do that."

Donald rolled his eyes as he used his magic to keep the ship together. The ride had been turbulent and they had to keep the wood from peeling off or worse burning all together. Magic thankfully was able to put out the fires quickly an Grava kept the planks steady for the time being.

But now the hard part, landing.

Sora and Goofy held onto the wheel tight, they could see the town getting close and closer. The world starting to close in on them as they began to start burning rubber.

"Hold on guys!" Sora shouted as he held the wheel as tight as he could. "This is gonna be a ruff landing."

Clenching his fist Sora held on to the wheel for dear life as it came into the atmosphere, fire and heat surrounding it. Donald used his magic to shield them from the impact, but it wasn't going to be enough to keep the ship from damaging. Everyone on board closed their eyes, it was truly going to be a bumpy landing indeed.

"Hold on fella's." Jiminy shouted as he held onto his top hat for dear life. "Land ho!"

The ship began to make impact landing just a few feet outside the main gates, yet it still had great impact that the ground shook as it started to land. Sora and the others were thrown forward and then back and finally all around.

"Did we make it?" Sora said once he finally stopped being tugged around, his eyes rolling in his sockets.

From the distance he could see Leon, Aeirth and Yuffie run out of the gates to look at what had happened.

"Sora!" Leon said, as he waved towards them.

"Hey guys" Sora said, his words slurring a bit as he tried to regain his footing, "Look at us, we're real pirates"

Those were the last thing he remembered saying before blacked out.

-000-

Sora slowly began to open his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, once he fully woke up he groaned, "Not again ...I thought I was done getting hit in the head and blacking out. This can't be good for me right?"

He got up to find himself at Leon's base, the other Resistance members walking along minding their own business. Phineas and Ferb were working on some various adventures with Doofenshmirtz and Isabella while Cid was on the computer monitoring the situation. Leon and Aerith were in the corner talking about something while Donald and Goofy were talking to Scrooge, Beakley and Launchback.

The place still had it messy demeanor though it was nice to be around people who cared about him again. He wondered just how much he missed since he was gone from Traverse Town. There was so much he wanted to tell them, so much he had learned yet also so little progress he had made. The moment he thought about that Sora started to wonder if he was failing them. Perhaps he wasn't the hero they had all hoped he would be.

"Sora!" He blinked to see two familiar faces running towards him and smiled.

"Star! Marco!" He beamed.

The two rushed to his bedside hugging him tightly. Sora felt his heart soar just seeing his former friends again fearing the worst ever since he arrived at Neverland.

"What are we chuck liver" Donald muttered.

Goofy shushed him, "Now, now, he knew we were okay, didn't know about Star and Marco after Atlantica".

"You made it out okay!" Star beaned looking relieved, taking a step back to allow Sora to breath "After Atlantica we thought you were a goner"

"These two got to us rather quickly" Leon replied, "When Chip and Dale came back with the Gummi Ship, we started to fear the worst.''

"I thought I was too" Sora said getting up, he felt bruised but nothing to bad.

"How's it going kid"

Sora turned to his side to see not only Merlin standing in the corner but also Phil, both of them seemed to be together.

"Phil?"

Merlin nodded, "I decided to bring him onboard might be useful, after all the two of us have been training you"

"Yeah, how are my junior hero's doing"

Sora beamed, he was about to speak but was quickly interrupted by something in the distance.

"Hey get back here!"

Yuffie voice echoed in the cave as to everyone including Sora's shock, Dipper and Mabel came running in, Huey Duey and Louie following right behind them. In fact the triplets were chasing them. Tackling them once they were cornered. She hoisted up both of them as they struggled in her hands.

"Hey, get off" Dipper said squinting and kicking.

"You trapped us in a closet, how can we not get off!" Duey yelled, daning in Yuffies hand, "Seriosuly you are a sociopath!

"Boys!" Donald intervened separating them, Yuffie catching Dipper and holding him up as he struggled, "What's the big idea"

"Yeah," Yuffie added.

Dipper struggled for a moment before sighed, "We just wanted to know where you lair was"

"So we locked these three in a closet until they told us," Mabel said with pride, "Grunkle Stan taught us that little trick. Works like a charm.

Sora grimaced.

"Sora!" Mabel beamed walking up towards him, "You're back again? Did you save the universe yet"

"Eh...No" Sora said, sighing, "But I did find Riku again"

Everyone went silent at the moment.

"And?" Dipper said looking nervous, "What happened"

Sora frowned and sighed, "He's becoming more lost to darkness then ever, Maleficent pretty much has all the Princesses now"

A moment of silence, everyone has a look of horror or concern on there face.

"See!"Dipper shouted breaking the silence, "I was right, things are getting worse, and if we don't take action and stop relying on one person we might be able to fix it"

Sora frowned, feeling like a failure again.

"Dipper" Mable hit his ribcage, "Not now"

"Oh come on, he'll find out sooner or later"

"FInd out what?" Sora asked looking at Leon.

Leon hesitated for a second but sighed, "Since Star and Marco have joined us we've had better luck at finding out more about what's been going on out there?"

"And?"

"And…" Leon paused.

Aerith interjected, "And, it seems more worlds are falling the Heartless ...Daily".

"Daily!" Sora's eyes widened, "H-How?"

Aeirth shrugged, "We've been getting reports of bigger and stronger Heartless then before, a lot more monstrous, and a lot more dangerous, all spawning from one place, but we don't know were"

"Our guess it's Maleficents' hideout" Cid replied, "She's been the cause of most of this, so she's probably sending them out getting ready for whatever her big plan for global domination is"

"We've been getting more and more people coming to this place," Aerith replied, "Thankfully Star and Marco's dimension scissors have let us expand our network of informants but sadly we've gotten nothing about Maleficent and her Heartless, she's hid her tracks well".

"It's okay," Sora said standing up and sighing, "I get it, he's right, I haven't been able to solve your problem. Maleficent is close to winning and we aren't even close to finding the king let alone finding even her own hideout"

"If you knew were she was maybe we could stop her" Yuffie declared.

"One problem we don't know where it was" Leon muttered.

Dipper sighed, "So we're doomed. Great, just great, I always wanted to witness the apocalypse".

"Ah, don't give up bro-bro" Mabel declared, "Can't give up now"

"Yeah," Goofy declared, "We'll just keep searching"

"Were has that gotten us" Sora barked getting annoyed, "Riku is long gone, Kairi is at least okay, but apart from that guys, we aren't even close...I-I need some air".

Taking a deep breath Sora started to head out, needing some time to think. Even without looking he knew people were giving him sad looks. He hated feeling there sympathy and tired of it. For once he just wanted things to go his way and last for longer than a few seconds. Whenever he felt that he was making a bit of progress, when his confidence was coming back to him, it all kept crumbling down.

This entire adventure had been nothing but an emotional rolewind. As it went on longer Sora felt that he was being tested. So far it seemed he was passing, though he hadn't gotten anything done. How he wanted to just fall and crack, give up. Whatever kept him going, he didn't even know himself sometimes.

"One step forward two steps back"

"That's the spirit" Mabel beamed.

Dipper sighed, "I don't think that's a good thing"

Sora chuckled, enjoying the twins enthusiasm for a moment. Then a thought occurred, something from earlier that he had in the back of his mind for a while, but now bubbled to the surface in the calm and peace.

"Hey Master Melin, perhaps you could answer me something" Sora said looking at the elderly wizard, "Back in Atlantica, Triton mention someone another Keyblade Master from the past"

Merlin face became uneasy, "Oh really my boy? Who?"

"Do you know...Who Xehanort is"

-000-

Xehanort.

Xehanort.

Riku wondered just who this Xehanort was. A Keyblade Master, who himself was an ally of darkness. It sent tingles throughout him to think that someone wielding the Keyblade could be in tune with darkness. Instead of Sora who was so intuned with light and his own naive ideas of morality and justice that he always hated.

Sitting at his desk, he wrote a few notes and just thought Lumiere was standing there giving him light but looked at him worried. He couldn't help but think of Sora back at Neverland though. Just how ungrateful a friend could be for all the years and now just to betray him like that. Couldn't he realize that everything he was doing was for him, to make them happy.

Perhaps Sora did, and that's why he was so resistant, he didn't want Riku in his life anymore, he was the Keyblade Wielder after all.

"You look tired," Lumere said, seeming concerned, "Perhaps you should rest instead of putting your nose in a book all day"

Riku snarled back he didn't have time for any of this right now.

"You'll have to rest eventually," Lumiere said, "After all a young lad like you needs to sleep, despite the youth"

Cogsworth walked up to the desk, "For once I have to agree. I know surprise, surprise, "

Again Riku just snarled back.

He didn't want to deal with any of these servants at the moment. Right now he just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to feel the darkness.

"Leave" Riku said, his voice deep, "Now"

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked worried before leaving.

Now Riku was just in a room of darkness, not even a smidgen of light and he enjoyed it. The darkness was the ultimate security blanket. A place of comfort and stability. Light was to blinding and felt painful and he hated it.

"_I can see you enjoy the darkness. Good, that will be easier for you to fully embrace it"_

Riku jumped up in horror, "Who's there"

"_Calm, calm, boy, I'm merely a friend of the darkness"  
_

Riku's eyes turned a corner as he saw a ghostly image emerge. A figure, in a shabby brown cloak, surrounded by a blue aura, just standing there. He couldn't see anything underneath the hood but a empty void. Though Riku could smell something about him, a foul stench, the strongest foul stench he had ever smelt before. No Heartless, or Maleficent had ever suffered this before.

"Who are you?

"That is not important" The figure said, "Like I said, just a friend of darkness, and one who can't help identify with your plight"

"My plight?"

"Yes? The Plight in your heart, the tug between darkness and light is always hard to deal with at first. Believe me, I've been watching you, and you've been struggling for some time. Yearning for control over your own destiny and wishing to get off that accursed Island. Control over those who would seek to bind you...Like your parents...Like your _friend _. That I think is something we both have felt at one time or another. The yearning for control, the yearning to be _free_".

"Island?" Riku mind began to put two and two together, "The boy. The boy in the story, the one who left the Island".

"Indeed I am, or was, as you can see, I have grown quite a bit," he chuckled, "And so will you, once you embrace the darkness"

Riku's mind began to race, he had so many questions so many things he wanted to know. This was the boy from the legend who left the Island. He could have the answers he thought. Perhaps even more than Maleficent did. Still, if what he said was true, then Riku knew he would still have to proceed with some caution. Trust was something he was on short supply.

The figure chuckled, "I understand, you mistrust me, but ...I do have knowledge that even Maleficent won't be able to give you"

"What's that?"

"Simple ...I can give you something that even she couldn't, more than darkness, more than an army of mere Heartless"

"And that would be" Riku asked, becoming interesting.

"The only thing that could provide true freedom. The only thing that could give you REAL power….._A Keyblade"_

Riku could feel something coming from him, a coldness, but also a warmth. The more he stood in front of this person the more he began to trust him. He didn't know why, but it felt right, it was a yearning he was looking for. Something that he was missing to fill the emptiness of his heart. Perhaps this was the answer he sought, something that would allow him to finally push forward from Sora and the heartache he'd been feeling.

"Alright, what's your name"

"My name….." The figure just chuckled, that was all Riku needed to hear.


	56. Calm before the Storm

Calm before the Storm

Everyone was silent.

Sora had asked the question causing the entire place to have a cool chill. Scrooge, Merlin and Phil looked the most afraid out of all of them. The others just seemed to be reacting to those three. As the air began to churn a dark sense of dread started to come all over the place, it was like the lair had begun to darken by the very mention of this person's name.

Phil took an annoyed grunt as he paced around breaking the silence. "That no good fish man, I knew he'd be the one to blab-can't keep a secret to save his life. He lets his temper get the best of him I tell yuh. Why if I get my on him I'm gonna give him the old what-"

"Now Phil please! He is the King, don't antagonize him." Merlin chastised. "Beside, from what Sora said, he was just protecting his daughter. Despite his temper Triton admirability still remains. What matters now is how much he told you. His bias towards the Keyblade might have lead to a few holes in his information that are critical to everything".

"So you do know who he is." Sora said straightening up as he pressed for more details. "Triton made him out to be some sort of evil Keyblade Master-is it true? I mean I know you don't like them Phil but uh...Can there be Evil Keyblade Masters?"

Merlin looked to Phil as if wanting him to speak first but Phi could only shrug, a question like this should be answered with a bit more tack than Phil had at the moment. But both seemed to be hesitating to respond. Sora got up and looked at them both pleadingly. They were hiding something and he knew it. All he wanted to do was find out, that was all. After everything he had been through he at least deserved to get more answers about the history of the weapon that was causing him so much trouble in his life right now.

"Please-I should know, if he's behind all this I should know." Sora said a bit of desperation in his voice. "Please-tell me. Ever since I started, I feel like I've been missing something, something important. This might be that something I've been missing".

Merlin took a deep sigh and put down his tea. "Sora-a Keyblade is made from the ancient power of the light. A force for good in the world that can help people and do wonderful and amazing feets. However the wielders they pick-aren't always. Our hearts can easily be consumed by the darkness"

"Sadly." Phill muttered. "Not all of us are made of tough stuff."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty tuff" Dipper boasted.

Mabel just punched him in the chest with his shoulder causing him to lose all breath, "You were saying"

Merlin glared at him before continuing. "And sometimes when their hearts turn to Darkness and when that happens there Keys-can be embume with that darkness. Xehanort was one of those people who's heart was taken by the darkness and thus the power of his blade was used to serve that darkness.."

"Why though?" Sora asked desperate to know why a heart would turn to darkness, perhaps a answer to his friend Riku's turn. "Please tell me."

Merlin could only sigh. "I-I do not know. Truly I don't, Phil and I only played small parts to play in what happened all those years ago. We really do, all we know was that Xehanort was responsible for the disappearance of the last three guardians and the invisible disappearance of the Keyblade from the worlds in general."

"Yeesh, Keyblade Masters are strange" Yuffie said leaning up against the wall as she listened.

Leon snickered eyeing Sora, "Yeah, well look who the big hero is"

"Still hard to believe one guy could mess things up big time." Phil muttered. "I mean seriously, one person ruining it all like that."

Sora sat back down and just thought-so it was Xehanort who caused the disappearance of the Keyblade Wielders and because of that he had allowed for the power vacuum that allowed people like Maleficent and Heartless to invade the worlds without any protection. In a strange way, he also caused Sora to get into this mess, at least indirectly.

"What happened to him." Sora asked sitting back down taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure." Merlin sighed his eyes darting down. "No one heard from him after the last trio of Guardians where gone. He vanished, some think he died, he was older when this all happened. Even Keyblade Masters must die of natural age eventually. But when I saw Xehanort and what I knew of him he was quite intelligent and powerful. A man who thought beyond the normal wells of knowledge. I hope you never run into him If he's still alive."

Sora just looked down at his feet before getting up and nodding. "Thank you. I think I'll-go for a walk."

"Sora?" Phil held out a hand yet pulled back as Merlin tapped his shoulder.

"It's alright-" Merlin smiled. "Best to think these things over."

Sora walked up the curtain and lifted it before pausing one more time. "Is the Darkness stronger." He said, his voice quite monotone.

Merlin and Phil looked at each other and shook there head and said in unison. "No."

"I hope you are right."

"One more thing kid-" Phil stated his voice now becoming haunting. "There was thing I always remembered about Xehanort and I think you should too, them eyes...Those haunting yellow eyes. Watch out for them-they are the eyes of darkness."

Sora grimaced and merely nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeesh that's a lot to take in" Yuffie said taking a deep breath.

Leon nodded, "Yeah, though none of that matters now i guess, he's gone, right now we have to focus on Maleficent, she's the primary concern"

"Again, only problem is kinda no point of knowing where she is since she's in hiding" Cid point out.

"Sending out probes doesn't work either" Phineas pointed out, holding a broken one.

"So, there's nothing we can do" Sora asked sounding a bit broken, "Anything"

The all just shook there head.

Sora sighed, "Well ...Um ...I-I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna get some fresh air"

-000-

-000-

Sora walked down the streets of Traverse Town.

Most of the town was peaceful that night, or was it day. Hard to tell in this world. People were walking around, shopping at the local stores, or just eating at a restaurant. Sora saw a few kids running around and seeming to enjoy themselves. They all looked like there were different worlds. If there was one positive to all this it was at least this melting pot of cultures was all getting along nicely. At least he didn't have that crisis to deal with.

Sora smiled bitterly at the kids playing, wishing he could go back to those carefree days once again.

"Hey Sora!" All of a sudden Sora's came back to reality, his mind no longer thinking about the dream.

Turning around not only did he see Donald and Goofy, but also Mabel and Dipper, Star and Marco all of them running towards him. They all had concerned expression on their faces as they arrived. Sora felt a cringe as he knew what this meant, more pity.

"Look guys," He said heading them off, "I don't need your pity okay, I just need to think, be alone for a bit"

Donald tapped his foot, "I don't know Sora, being alone doesn't really help"

"I have to agree with Donald on this one" Goofy said, "We're your friends, we want to help"

"Yeah, Sora" Mabel said giving him a light punch on the shoulder, "Sure things are bad, but hey they could be worse"

"Not helping Mabel" Dipper and Marco sighed sighed.

"Look, yeah, things are bad, we gotta keep going" Star said sounding strong, "If we don't then everything is going to go down, and it's gonna be bad, real bad. At least you aren't doing any of this alone"

Sora seemed unsure, "How, how are you guys still so happy, Donald, Goofy, you aren't any closer to finding your King, Dipper, Mabel, you aren't even close to getting home, neither you Star and Marco"

Everyone shrugged, not helping the answer.

"Well, we're still going" Goofy pointed out, "We're still fighting, that's gotta be worth something. So long as I know that my Maxie is out there back home, I gotta fight for him".

"My family too" Donald said.

Star and Marco nodded.

"So long as we're still going, then...You know ...Maybe we can find a way to beat the bad guys" Star said.

Marco agreed, "Yeah, although we could still lose...But maybe not"

"We're fighting to defend what matters" Dipper aruged.

"Yeah, " Mabel cheered, "Like Grunkle Stan…."

"SWEET BELGIUM WAFFLES!"

"See," Mabel said hearing the old man's voice.

Dipper blinked, "Wait a minute that sounds like Grunkle Stan right now".

Everyone turned to the dark alleyway and saw Stan Pines by a garbage can holding onto his knee. It looked like he was incredible pain as he clenched onto it tightly for a few moments.

"Darn stupid…."

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper called.

Stan Pines jumped up cheeks turning red as he saw his family and the others all staring at him now. Everyone just muttered at one another unsure what was going on. There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Sora didn't really know why he was here, only that there seemed to be something farther going on right now.

"Mr Pines" Sora asked, "Is something going on".

Stan eyes started shifting around, "Eh, what no, just going through the dumpster, why would there be anything going on"

Sora was willing to put things aside. That was until something began to come from out of the dirt of the garbage. A red furred parrot with big beak coughing and hacking up little bits of dirt and other indistinguishable garbage.

"Oh lordy!" It was Iago, Jafar's former parrot, "Do NOT go in there any deeper, I don't think there's any jewels".

"Iago!" Sora, Donald and Goofy all said in unison.

"Who?" Star asked.

Sora pointed to the bird, "That's Jafar's former bird"

"JAFAR!" Iago jumped up and flew behind stan shaking, "W-where, I didn't do it boss I swear!"

"He's not here he's just telling them your origin story bird" Stan muttered, taking a sigh, "Oh boy, looks like I owe everyone an explanation don't I"

Sora and the others just added.

So Stan told them what had happened. Apparently Iago found himself here after Sora had left Agrabah. At first he was on his own just trying to make it buy, winding up in the bad side of town. Long story short Stan found him when dealing with a pair of Weasels who were selling 101 Dalmation Puppies. Something that later Mabel had him send back to the family for free much to the old man's annoyance. However Stan had kept Iago hidden, as the two got along Iago help hustle the Weasels for a good deal. The two would then go on to do other shady things throughout Traverse Town and make some good profit.

"He's been a good partner ever since" Stan said, "However because of his past I've had to keep him hidden"

Sora still unsure, he glared at Iago, "You worked for Jafar"

"Hey it was just business" Iago defended, "Besides never liked I was personally loyal to the guy, always talking about the Sultan and the darkness ...The man was a weiner. And every time we went to Hollow Bastion..."

"Where?" Sora asked.

"Hollow Bastion you know Maleficent lair anyway the guy…

Sora's eyes widened, he did it, he found Maleficent, he found the source of the Heartless.

-000-

"Hollow Bastion, are you sure!" Cid gasped.

The minute he heard that Sora rushed to Leon's lair at once. They went in such a rush that even Stan had joined them although much to the displeasure of Leon and the gang, But time was of the essence, and they needed Stan and Iago to come with them as well as witness. After telling there story Iago began to explain.

Some explanation later and Leon and gang believed what had happened.

Despite a few moments of suspicion most people tended to believe the story. As everyone began to let the information sit in, Sora could see on everyone's face a look of Nostalgia but also of sadness. Hollow Bastion was after all their home, one thought lost long ago. If the Heartless didn't engulf it in darkness, then what sorry state was it in. From what Iago though had told, it was hardly even a shell of its former glory

Dipper and Mable listened intently along with Webby, Huey Duey and Louie. Scrooge seemed the most interested by this news. His face seemed to be thinking about something, though what Sora didn't know. Everyone in that cave though was on the edge of there seats though.

Leon wasn't sure but he did seem to believe most of it. "So that's where she is."

"So we finally have the horde's nest" Scrooge muttered, "The final pieces of the puzzle are coming into place"

"Gee, would be nice if we had a chance to get home" Phineas said.

Isabella nodded, "Seems like forever, and now we really have a chance"

"A chance" Leon reminded them, "And a chance we can't easily mess up"

"Still, it's better than nothing" Star added, "We can get back our worlds and stop Maleficent once and for all"

"Yeah!" Mable said looking proud, "Plus we have Sora, so that already gives us like what...a ten to one advantage"

Sora gulped at that eplation

"So-it's still alive." Yuffie said almost in shock. "I can't believe it-home. It's still out there-all those years I used to think...and now I uh ...wuh-huh ...Oh wow."

"Yeah and she lives in this really freaky castle." Iago explained as he paced back and forth on one of the crates lying around the cave. "I mean really freaky all dark green and sickly looking, seriously it could use a massive re-decorator on it's part I mean geez! Really ugly looking."

"Ansem old's castle." Aerith interjected. "That must be it-it has to be, how much could she know about the Heartless and all the information gathered within it. Though I guess Maleficent had done a few add ons."

"That castle went through major revelations in the last few years." Leon said folding his arms. "It used to be so beautiful before things started to go downhill."

"Also explains all this" Aeirth said pointing to a bunch of papers she had been going over.

Sora looked at them confused, "What is all this?"

Goofy picked one of the papers, "Hey, it's one of those reports"

"Ansem reports?" Sora thought about it, "Like the one we found at Halloween town, the machine...The Heartless making machine"

Yuffie nodded and scowled. "Blasted Ansem. Again this is his fault. Everything is his fault, he built that machine. He caused the Heartless to spread ...Ugh! Why can't scientist just keep there noses out of things they shouldn't deal with it ".

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz scowled, "I resent that! My nose isn't that big is it?"

"Yuffie please" Leon said interjecting now before things got heated "Yeah, Ansem made one and that's one of the many reasons were in this mess in the first place. But just wavering in the past isn't going to help. Maleficent has a base in Hollow Bastion, a machine of Heartless. If we could take out that machine we could completely take down the Heartless army once and for all".

"Even more reason to attack!" Yuffie said sounding determined, "Still...How are we gonna get there"

"And will help!" Dipper interjected

"No you won't" Leon muttered, "I'm not going to just send out all of us without some sort of backup plan...besides it's like Yuffie said, we don't know how to get there"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Me!" Cid got up and stepped in front of the crowd. "Guess I have a little bit of a confession to make."

"What are you talking about Cid?" Leon asked.

"See kid, I've known where Hollow Bastion has been for a while now, few years actually-but I knew it was a Heartless infested world, and I knew that if I told anyone without the proper weapons and tech, you'd go back and we'll- couldn't let my friends fall to darkness now can I."

Yuffie looked quite torn. "Cid...We…..

"Understand." Aerith finished. "Thank you Cid, for keeping us safe."

"Trust me I didn't like to keep that big a secret from yuh, but I made sure to navigate the coordinates when we fled back in the day and I made sure that they were the correct ones should we ever have a trip back."

Leon unfolded his arms and stood tall. "Okay then, Cid get the coordinates in Sora's gummi ship- Everyone else get ready. I think it's finally time for an all out assault."

"Huh?" Sora's heart skipped a beat. "Say what now?"

"All out assault on Hollow Bastion." Leon said slamming a fist into his hand. "I'm tired of sitting around here and letting Maleficent plan in safety, it's time we take the fight for her and the Heartless once and for all."

"An-Assault?" Sora now as at a loss for words. "Like an attack."

"Yes! It's finally time we show them ." Yuffie shouted pumping her first.

Aerith seemed hesitant. "Are you sure."

"Yeah Be careful!" Iago added getting the eye from some in the room.. "Maleficent got this machine she's been working on, something to do with seven hearts-if she gets it working, oh boy, bad mojo."

"Which is why we should help" Dipper interjected again.

Mable rolled her eyes.

"Again, no" Leon muttered, "Still when we get there will have to free the seven Princesses of Heart"

Beakley nodded. "I'll draw up a battle strategy, I'll need as much information as we can on what the world was like, defenses

"I'll try to give you everything I know from memory." Leon said.

Sora grimaced as everyone started getting ready now, the idea of an all on attack seemed horrifying to contemplate. An all out assault on Maleficent and her Heartless, how could just a few of them take on a Heartless let alone Maleficent's other villains. It would be a bloodbath and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and if they lost then, then no one would be fighting the Heartless or have any way of surviving to one day find a better and more assured way of victory.

-000-

The day was coming for Leon and the others to get ready to assault Hollow Bastion..

Deep down Sora knew that this was a bad idea. Something about a full assault with little to no information minus what Iago was providing felt off to him. Since then Leon and the others had been preparing. Phineas and Ferb sent drones near the location of that world, trying to see if they could get a sense of what they were up against. What they found what was not good.

Heartless, not just the usual kind, but giant Heartless. More warrior type heartless. Hordes of them completely covering the place. If they had any chance, it would have to hold no bars assault on the place with no hope of escape or retreat.

Win

Or

Die

For the last few days he spent it at the Mystery Shack. Strangely Stan's constant asking for him to be an attraction in his shop actually took his mind off the future, except when asked to summon the Keyblade.

Still a skill Sora had not yet mastered much to his dismay.

It was nice though, most of the time, not having to think of what was coming. Although there was a constant tension in the air. Whenever he wasn't at the shack he was with Merlin and Phil, getting a bit more training in as best he could, or sweeping up whatever Heartless he found running around town. This constant grinding would help sharpen his skills in the long run, however he knew that none of it would have mattered compared to what was to come. Donald and Goofy were always by his side during these moments, and it was during these times did they become even more of a team.

Sora was lucky to have them around, the trio had been through so much, what would be one more last grand adventure to Hollow Bastion cause. At least he would have people around them to help.

All that confidence that he had been feeling however would come crashing down, when one day Sora came across Dipper, Mable, Wendy, Soos ,Star, Marco, Donald's nephews and Webby all huddled together. They had a map, some pieces and were chartered around one another. Even Iago and Zazu were hovering over them.

"This plan looks dumb" Iago squalked, "Your gonna get yourself killed"

Zazu nodded, "For once I'm gonna agree with yuh"

Dipper groaned, "Look, it doesn't make that much sense but this is a good strategy, we have Star's magic, and my brains"

"Not to mention my grappling hook" Mabel said with confidence.

Huey shook his head, "Nah, nah...This is a terrible plan we're so spread all over the place, the Junior Woodchuck guide to military strategy says…"

"That thing has military strategy" Wendy said, surprised, "Yeesh wish they had that in my camp"

"Junior Woodchucks are always prepared" Huey proclaimed proudly.

"Until all the plans fall apart and we panic" Louie muttered. "Like they normally do whenever we go on these wacky adventures"

Duey rolled his eyes, "Oh please, a few times"

"Guys, please" Star interjected, "Less talky more military strategy, also maybe I should lead the charge, I actually have _some _training in this"

"Really? Marco said.

Star nodded, "Yeah, I was trained in military tactics at the age of two…

Everyone stared at Star.

"What? Isn't everyone?"

"Oh boy this really is hopeless isn't it" Marco sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe, but we have to try" Dipper stood up and holding a stick and began directing the pieces. "Okay, so when we arrive, Star use your magic and blast all the Heartless to give us an opening, Wendy you use your axe and go full on…

Wendy pumped her fist in the air, "Ah yeah, there gonna wish they hadn't taken my world"

"I like the spirit" Dipper smiled, "Mabel, Webby, grappling hooks will be needed big time"

"I like this plan already!" Webby smirked.

Mabel nodded, "Me too"

"What's going on" Sora interrupted, finally done listening in, walking up to all of them now, they all seemed surprised to see him, "What's all this"

"We're planning for the assault on Hollow Bastion" Mabel said point blank,

Sora gulped in shock, "What! I-I thought Leon was just taking his gang and no one else. Said it was too dangerous"

"Pfft, I'm not going to stay here when the end of the universe is coming" Dipper protested, "Not after we lost Gravity Falls"

"And Mewni" Star added.

"And when uncle Donald is fighting too" Luey interjected.

"I'm just here for the lols" Soos spoke.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, we aren't gonna let you fight without us. We're your A team...Well B team more like it because Donald and Goofy are more the A team I guess. In a weird way we are kinda back up, or more the back up to the back up".

"Gee Mabel, thanks for boosting morale" Dipper grunted.

Mabel took it seriously and smiled, "Your welcome"

Sora was speechless as he took a few steps back looking at them as if they were sick. He wasn't sure if he was proud, but he was definitely horrified. They were gonna risk their lives and probably do something reckless. Worst though, they were doing all of this just for him. Because he was the hero inspiring them. Right now he didn't feel very inspiring.

"Guys," Sora said shocked, "D-Don't this because of me, I don't even want Leon to do this, this is my problem"

"But we wanna fight" Dipper said, "I'm tired of sitting around here waiting, we have a chance and even if Leon won't take us, will find a way and get in ourselves"

"I-I uh….."

"Yeah, Sora, you kinda inspire us" Mable said, "I mean all the stuff you've done, can't help but want to stand by you a bit. Let's face it Sora, your slowly becoming a living legend, if you actually pull this off you'll be the hero who saves the universe. Heck even me and Dipper haven't done that, and we've been through some weird stuff back home".

Dipper shrugged, "Well, I would have done this even without you to be honest. I mean someone gotta do it"

Sora didn't know what to say, he just walked away leaving the others just staring at him for a few moments. Quickly he rushed to the front of the shack and stood by the porch look outside. He rubbed his forehead as he felt pain near his cranium.

"Sometimes I wish the Keyblade had never come to me"

"Yeah the kid is stubborn too" Sora turned to see Stan sitting on the bench with a bear in hand, "Sorry did I spoke yuh"

"No sir" Sora sighed leaning against the rail of the front porch.

Stan frowned, "Look uh, kid...Do you wanna talk or um, something"

Sora was taken aback, this was first time Stan had actual said anything to him genuine beside work related money issues.

"It's, it's nothing-" Sora said again being quite, "Nothing you can help with"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeesh your like my brother Stanform, always thought he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Look kid, I get it, I don't like the idea of you putting things in the kids head. But I know it's not your fault. If I were granted with some mystical mumbo jump powers….Well I'd probably do something stupid but that's beside the point. Point is...Point is kid I don't know what you gotta do, but just do whatever your like...Heart tells you or whatever"

"Well...Thank you " Sora said

Stan frowned, "Still kid...Sometimes...Sometimes I fight gotta be hashed out before being able to move forward, um...Actually, I was gonna give you something for the big epic battle and what not" He went inside for a few moments before coming out holding out what seemed to be some sort of metal bracelet, "These are some old knuckle plates I used to have back in my wrestling days, I want you to have them"

"Me?" Sora said taking them.

"Yeah, they can come good in a fight, I know yo I got that magic Key thing. But eh, you never know right"

Sora looked at the gift for a moment and then at and smiled, "Thank you ...It means a lot really"

-000-

Needing a place to sit down and be alone Sora tried to find solace in the Gummi Ship. Thankfully Donald and Goofy were in town getting supplies and Chip and Dale were with Cid working on the Gummi Blocks.

The main dock was empty, this would allow Sora to just sit down and relax.

He leaned on the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. His thoughts going from one place to another. Riku to Kairi, the Heartless, Maleficent. His friends, his family.

Suddenly all that went away, a small creeping beep sound echoed around him. He began to slowly drift off into sleep ...Sleep, and into a strange darkness.

_Falling, falling into darkness._

_No, not falling, gliding, he was gliding somewhere, and not into darkness now. But towards a light, a large beam of light. It began to grow brighter and brighter, it's brightness almost blinding. Until finally he was completely engulfed by the light. _

_When it faded, Sora saw himself floating above some sort of large library. For a moment he had no idea where he was? That was until, he saw a little girl, running towards a eldearly woman sitting on a chair. Taking a closer look, he saw the girl had a very familiar shade of red hair, and blue eyes._

"_K-Kairi?"_

_The little girl ran to the elderly woman looking happy, "Tell me the story Grandma"_

"_Again?"_"_Yeah, yeah…"_

_Her grandmother smiled and nodded, "Very well...How did it go again...Oh that's right ...Long ago, people lived in peace and bathed in the warmth of the light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And the darkness was born in their hearts. It covered everything and the whole world disappeared...But small fragments of light survived. In the hearts of children. With these fragments the light the children rebuilt the worlds. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps in the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So listen to children, even in the deepest of darkness there will always be a light to guide you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Kairi"_

_With that her grandmother vanished leaving the young Kairi alone. _

_Sora was unsure just what was going on, until the light once again came before him causing him to go blind_

Opening his eyes Sora woke up finding himself back in the Gummi Ship unsure of what had happened.

"Kairi" Sora muttered, "did you call me?"

Suddenly a small beaming came from the Gummi Ship's main control panel. Slowly Sora got up and activated it, a screen appearing before him, a familiar looking teenage goof popped up in front of him.

"Dad" Max called looking for his father, "You there dad?"

"Oh, um, hi-Max" Sora said nervously, seeing the young Goof's expression dim.

"Oh, hey" Max frowned sighing, "Where's pop?"

"He's in town"

"Ah"

Utter silence.

Sora knew that Max didn't like him. Always got this sense of ickiness from the young Goof. Now that they were alone, perhaps it was time to finally talk it out. He had definitely been thinking about it throughout his journey. Perhaps now would be a good time then ever to finally just talk.

"Max" Sora said biting his lip in instant regret.

The young Goof looked up confused, "What?" He said coldly.

"Do you, do you hate me?"

Max seemed taken aback, "What? No? I don't even know you, that's a dumb question"

"It's okay" Sora said twiddling his hands nervously, "If you do, I'm kinda getting used to people not liking me these days"

Max groaned rolling his eyes, "I don't hate you, I know what dad has to do is very important and I know he's doing it to protect me but-" he stopped.

"But?" Sora continued, "But you want to be with your dad since...He's your dad?"

Max just seemed unsure, he too seemed nervous.

"I know he's all you have" Sora said getting a bit closer to the screen, "Believe me, it's the same with my mom, I'd feel the same way if my mom was with someone"

"Yeah well my dad is" Max snapped, "My dad, is with you and I...I should be there too, and if anything happened to him….

"I'm sorry"

Again the silence returned.

Max still looked conflicted, "Ugh...Why are you so nice"

"Sorry?" Sora shrugged, "I mean, not like your trying to kill me?"

"Look-" Max interjected, "I know...I know you have to do what you have to do, and dad...Dad's gonna do, what he's gonna do no matter what. That's what I love about my dad, he's loyal to a fault"

"He is" Sora said agreeing, "He's been one of my best friends through all of this"

"Yeah, so you have to make sure he's safe okay" Max said, this took Sora for a loop, "If your this big hero my dad thinks you are then you have to make sure he's safe so he can come home"

Sora blinked and then nodded, "I get it Max, I will...I promise"

"Good," Max said, "Um...Good luck"

With that Max clicked off, Sora would have to remind Goofy he called. So now he had another thing to worry about. He knew though that if he was going to go it alone that Donald and Goofy would find a way to come with him. So perhaps...Perhaps he should really just bring those three.

All for one and one for all.

-000-

A few hours passed before Cid installed the Gummi Ship nava computers necessary to get them to Hollow Bastion. Sora had use that time to train up and practice for the mission to come. Leon was readying everyone to go, they would prepare for everything. Yet Sora for all the good intentions of his friends and allies would not allow them to get hurt on his behalf. So thus he prepared other plans.

Looking out from the First District he saw Cid leave the gate were the Gummi Ship was park, and head out. Most of first District was thankfully empty because of the little incident with the Jolly Rodger, making it easier to get through without being detected.

Once far enough Donald and Goofy followed Sora down the main parkway and out the first gate in a rush.

Sora looked out the main gate to make sure a Fireside girl or one of Phineas and Ferb's drones were running around before heading out. His stomach churned slightly knowing that what he was about to do was dangerous, death defying. But he would not allow everyone to sacrifice themselves just for him. If they all died because of him, then the resistance would be destroyed and any hope for defeating the Heartless would be crushed.

"Okay guys get the engine ready we head out now, I'll look ahead just to make sure."

"Right!" Both agreed as they headed into the ship.

"Sora! Are you sure we should do this?" Donald asked as they rushed to the Gummi Ship. "Maybe we should follow Leon's plan."

"And let them die because of me-no way!"

He could not allow himself to be the only linchpin of hope left in the world.

Once everything seemed clear Sora turned to head on the ship, but before he could get even an inch on the ramp a puff of smoke appeared as two very familiar mentors appeared both looking incredibly miffed by the situation.

"Merlin! Phil." Sora muttered chuckling nervously. "Ah hey how are you doing."

"What you up to champ?" Phil said tapping his foot on the ground. "Not thinking of doing anything stupid are you."

Sora froze. "Um-well uh ...Look I don't mind I'm not going to let them get hurt because of me I have to go and do this myself. So please, just let me do this, I know I'm not trained but I have to try."

"Can you summon your Keyblade?" Phil asked bluntly.

"No but I-"

"This is a dangerous time Sora." Merlin cut in before he could finish. "Darkness already tempted you once, you were lucky a bright lite protected you. But it will again."

"Don't think we weren't watching kid and we ain't talkin bout those crazy spy robots." Phil said shuttering. "Man those things are weird."

"I know I know!" Sora said looking desperate. "But Kairi is there waiting for me and so is Riku, and my mom ...mom…." Sora stopped for a moment but quickly regained focus "I'd rather have the others be around to stop the Heartless even if I can't."

Merlin still remain skeptical. "It is you and your abilities the forces of darkness want. A Keyblade is a powerful thing and in the hands of the forces of darkness they would have a great advantage. That is why your friends will suffer as a consequence I'm afraid."

"But I-"

"Sora please." Merlin pleaded. "I don't want darkness to take hold of you like it did the others, or worse, have you become just like Xehanort. Corrupted by it's malice. You are a good soul and one that could easily turn. The brighter the light the darker the shadow"

"Exactly" Phil walked up to him now. "You still ain't trained, and if you go in we may never stop Maleficent and the mess that Xehanort left us."

"I'm not letting anyone sacrifice themselves for me, and Riku and Kairi-they're already in trouble. This is something I have to do" Sora said standing firm now. "To many people have made a fuss just for me- I wanna show them I can do this. They need to be okay in case something bad happens. Maybe one day another Keyblade Master better than me will show up and save everyone."

This gave Merlin and Phil quite a shock as they each looked at each other inquisitively. However both knew that there was more going on than Sora's self sacrifice, sincere as it might be.

"Better?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

Sora nodded. "Yeah better than me-trust me I know a few people who are."

Merlin sighed shaking his head. "Sora if you think your friend Riku is more powerful than he is not. Darkness is not stronger-evil is not stronger. Believe me, my boy, having someone else take on the challenge will not change everything. Know that whatever happens you will have to face him again. And you must defeat him. It can only be you, no one else can. He is your friend."

"Trust me kid, a lot of the so called _better _Keyblade Masters didn't last much longer against great evil either." Phil added.

Sora looked as if the color had left his face now he stumbled for a moment and looked down. "I-I know I'll leave to face him again-but i'm going to try and save him too. I have too."

"Woah." Phil's eyes widened. "That's uh-you are taking this a lot better than I expected. Call me impressed kid"

Merlin sighed "Just be careful Sora, Riku is most likely greatly corrupted by the darkness. Don't go in expecting his journey back to the light to be easy if even possible at all."

"Someone has to believe in him." Sora said quite sternly.

Both Merlin and Phil seemed taken aback, as Sora just looked at them with the look of determination. A fire in his eyes, one that both elders knew they would not easily extinguish nor should they. For that fire would be helpful in any battle against the darkness and would guide Sora's heart through thick and thin.

It was then that they knew they must let them go.

Nodding Sora turned and headed back up on the ship is revved up the engines activating as it began to power up. He climbed up the staircase to the main door only to hear the sound of the elderly wizard one more time.

"Sora-don't give into hate-that leads to Darkness."

Phil nodded knowing that he was not going to stop him. "That Riku kid is strong and Maleficent is stronger-remember what we taught yuh, it's gonna help."

"I will! And I'll come back, I promise."

"Remember kid-" Phil spoke once more. "Go the distance."

Sora nodded. "Right. I will."

With those final words Sora rushed up to the Gummi deck and for once sat in the center seat. Donald felt it was appropriate now. Grateful Sora took the controls and prepared the ship for flight. Chip and Dale weren't even on board. It would just be the three of them. No more, no less.

As he looked down at Traverse Town one more time he saw Merlin and Phil looking up as the ship prepared for take off. He hoped that he could come back to Traverse Town one day. He hoped he would be alive to see it. Yet no matter what he would do this, he would take on Maleficent and her villains, the Darkness once and for all.

He would not fall to darkness, he would not become another Xehanort.

With a long sigh Sora looked out into the stars with one thought on his mind. "Riku ...Kairi ...I'm coming".

Suddenly Sora got up and looked out into the stars.

"Don't worry Sora, will rescue your friends" Goofy said

Sora sighed, "Yeah ...My friends...But what about…."

A sickening dread washed over him for a moment but she shook his head. Sadness turned to determination. Looking up, his eyes were strong and had fire. A sternness that hadn't been there from the start, but now was slowly coming into fruition for the first time.

Donald and Goofy looked at one another unsure.

"Sora?" Donald said looking unsure

Goofy raised an eyebrow, "About what Sora? Are we missing someone?"

Sora took a deep breath, remembering something that his friend Aladdin had told him all that time back in Agrabah.

**Sora **

_This is my moment_

_To change_

_To make a wish_

_Say a prayer_

_I made a promise_

_And this time I'll keep it_

_This time_

_I swear _

_AND!_

_Someday and soon _

_I'll make you proud of your boy _

_So don't look back _

_Cuz the boy that you knew _

_Isn't there anymore _

_And Mom those dreams that you had for me_

_I'll make sure that they happen I guarantee _

_Mom I will try to_

_Try to _

_Hard to make you _

_Proud of your_

_Boy _


	57. Hollow Bastion

Hollow Bastion

Although Sora was probably more horrified than he ever was in his entire life he was ready to make this final push to Hollow Bastion, face Riku, find Kairi, and end this once and for all. He looked out towards Gummi Space in complete silence. Most of the trip had been in silence. Only a few times did Donald and Goofy asked him if he was okay and knew what he was doing. The real answer was of course a big fat no, but that wasn't going to stop him. To many people put to much on the line just for him. This was going to end with no one else getting hurse.

"Is anyone else getting nervous?" Donald asked as he saw another squad of Heartless ships floating above them. "Like 'this is dangerous' nervous?"

"Yep." Sora stated calmly taking another deep breath.

Goofy however seemed relatively at ease. "We just have to keep positive, fella's. Keep faith that things will just hopefully work out...Press forward".

"That doesn't help Goofy." Donald muttered.

"Well, it's really all we can do at this point Donald, now is it?"

"Wise words, Goofy, wise words." Jiminy said as he poked his head out of Sora's pocket scribbling in his journal. "Hard to believe we are approaching the end, isn't it?"

"End?" Sora asked.

Jiminy nodded. "Well, maybe not the end, but I just have the feeling that this big chapter is nearing its apex. Once we go forward, there won't be any going back."

"Oh yeah-" Sora gulped and felt a bit sweat trickle down his forehead, but he needed to keep calm.

"We have incoming" Chip said. Looking out Sora could see Hollow Bastion slowly approaching. The pit in his stomach started to grow. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, trying to steady the nerves. Goofy put a han on his shoulder as he and Donald stood by his side.

Sora continued to hold the ship steady as they pushed forward. Then in the distance they saw something- a wall-a large wall floating in the edges of space. It was made of orange and yellow stones, and looked like something out of a medieval fortress of old. Behind it the trio knew that Maleficent fortress must be somewhere behind.

Everyone tensed up as the gate automatically opened, perhaps they were noticed-but they were surprised that no one tried to attack them.

Sora knew that Riku would be waiting for him. Or at the very least seek him out the minute he found out they had arrived. He knew he wasn't ready to face him but Kairi was also waiting for him. So long as she was there he'd make sure she was safe and okay

"Here we go guys" Sora said, standing tall.

Donald nodded looking just as worried, "Yep, here we go"

-000-

Riku was summoned by Maleficent one more time, however he felt far more confident now then he had just a while ago. Things started to make far more sense to him than ever. His place in this world, Sora's place, Kairi's place, everything. No more playing games, next time he and Sora confronted one another it would be their final battle.

Clarity, yes proper clarity at last.

Instead of the throne room Maleficent had summoned him to an area with a large machine in the shape of a heart. The machinery cracked and churned as he entered, he could hear the hum of energy coming from the machine, creating a votrek. It definitely looked magnificent, Riku could feel the dark energy churning from it. The energies felt good, they made him feel strong, powerful, and he was ready to embrace it with open arms.

When Maleficent saw him approached she looked impressed.

Riku had gotten a change of wardrobe. No longer was in his usual yellow jacket but instead wore what apparently was called a darksuite. An armor used by the dark warriors of old. It was quite powerful, he had his new friend to thank for this.

"Well, I see someone has gained some clarity since last we spoke" Maleficent chuckled.

Riku smirked, "You could say that...So what's this thing? I've seen, but you've never told me what it is?"

"This my boy is the Keyhole to the darkness"

"The darkness?"

"Yes," Maleficent said looking proud, "The former owner of this castle Ansem the Wise was building it so that he would create a pathway directly to the great door itself, not only to gain the untold wisdom, but to finally unleash the great darkness yearning within it"

"That sounds like a lot of darkness"

"It is," Maleficent eyes widened in hunger, "These Heartless we've been sending would be nothing compared to what lies beyond that door. The power we could seek to rule all the worlds, and more, it would replicate the legends of old if we succeed"

"Pfft, a lot of effort to kidnap people and destroy worlds. Was hoping for something a bit more...I don't know, grander".

"Grander? My boy there isn't anything grander than this. Believe me it will all be worth it once the power beyond this Keyhole is unlocked and belongs to us"

"Us?"

Maleficent smirked, "Of course, I will share in the darkness with those who truly earned it. I have watched you become more and more akin to darkness, I am proud child, in many ways you have become like a son to me. Someone truly worth having this power and gift".

Riku felt a sense of pride rush over him for a second, finally someone proud of him.

Everything he was hearing fascinated him, such great darkness just might be the ticket he needed to finally get the sense of freedom he had longed for. No longer feeling like a prisoner trapped on his Island home, but to roam without consequences or fear of being crushed by anything or anyone. Such unhinged, unlimited potential was definitely something that was needed in order for all of this to come together.

"Hold on," Riku realized something, "You said if? What's wrong?"

"This requires the seven princesses of heart" Maleficent continued, "Unfortunately, we are missing one"

Riku's eyes widened, "Well...Why don't we find, let's look at all the worlds, you have had to have known who the final one was. Maybe we could send the Heartless, some sorta magical spell...Something!"

"Sadly know, but we may not need it, we may have all the answers we seek with the princesses we have right now. All I requires is a bit more time and patients, I know I am getting close to finding it, just give me more time" .

"Well what about Sora? He is still out there somewhere? Him and those idiot friends. Ugh, he's such an idiot sometimes.

"Nuisance more like it" Maleficent sneered.

"He still doesn't understand anything, he understands nothing! Can't he see what I've been trying to do this whole time. Doesn't he get it, he's always so blinded by the light and everything! Sometimes he just-Ugh, again he's an idiot! He understands nothing!"

Riku could already see it now. Somehow in his stupidity Sora would find a way to undo all of this. Realizing just how ungrateful his friends was for all the times he tried to protect him only to have it tossed into his face over and over again. Now he realized that Sora was not just a danger to himself but to others and everything he had to achieve, freedom to see the worlds and no longer be a chain to him.

He clenched his fist as he felt the anger and dark energy start to consume him.

"He doesn't know of this location, and so long as that is the case we have nothing to fear" Maleficent assured him easing him, "Don't let anger cloud your judgment, the plan is still in place, the others will soon be ready for the final event"

"Hey Boss" Riku turned to see one of Maleficent weasels approach them, "We uh, we got a bit of a problem"

Maleficent sneered as she approached the weasel, "What is it"

"We found out that Jafar's old pet Iago has gone awol, and is somewhere in Traverse Town, we think he's gonna spill the beans on us, knowing him, he probably will...He spills lots of beans"

For the first time Riku saw Maleficent enter into a bit of a panic.

"That would lead the Keyblade Master and his allies to us" She said, clenching her staff, "Everything I have planned will be ruined".

Sora had a good chance of knowing the location of Maleficent's castle. If Riku knew Sora and he did, he would rush to this place probably to find him, Kairi and most likely stop all of this. For a moment he felt a surge of anger, but then all of a sudden he felt calm, for an idea struck his mind. Something would definitely be considered just good old fashioned pay back.

"Let him," Riku said, his voice sounding smug.

Maleficent turned around, slightly annoyed but intrigued, "Why? Not when we are so close"

"Easy" Riku interjected, "I'm more powerful with darkness now, I could take him, and he still can't really master his keyblade, he's still weak. Coming here to where you and the others are, it would be easy to take him out here and now. Not only that, why not have the entire Anti-Heartless resistance come here and just take them out all here on your home turf"

Maleficent stopped and pondered this, only to reply with a smirk, "Yes...Yes...You are right, perhaps I have been to cautious, perhaps it is time that I finally bring all my enemies to heal. Crush them, and finally show them the power of the darkness that I have so yearned to unleash"

"And I'll get back at Sora"

"Precisely"

Riku took a deep breath only to be shaken again by a large roar.

The ground around him shook for a moment. He didn't understand what was happening. Maleficent however just seemed quite calm, she looked into her scepter and smiled.

"Ah, so I was right" she chuckled, "A castaway?"

"A what?"

Maleficent sighed, "Though his world parished, his heart did not, when we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her heart through sheer force of will. But fear not, no harm shall come to you-"

"Of course it won't," Riku summoned his sword, "if you want, I'll take care of this myself"

Maleficent eyes widened as her sinister smile grew, "Good, I see you are finally embracing the darkness ...I hope you will feel the same way next time you and Sora clash one again".

"Believe me I will, I'll make him understand" Riku tightened his first, "Or know once and for all that he really does understand ...Nothing"

-000-

Hollow Bastion already felt like a place in decay.

The minute Sora, Donald and Goofy stepped foot onto this place they already knew that this world would be different. It was cold, a harsh chill in the air. They teleported themselves towards a floating rock platform surrounded by a waterfall of sorts, but it was also a casam. Standing there though hovering over all of it, was a fortress. A misshapen castle of various designs all meshed into one. Some of it legal and fair, the other mechanical like a factory.

Sora stared at this place and felt a sudden jolt inside of him. A familiarity almost to it, though he had never seen such a place in his life. He felt a bit dizzy for a few moments before coming back too, placing his hand over his head to rub his temples

"You okay Sora?" Goofy asked looking worried.

Sora just nodded, "Yeah, let's go"

A Lot of climbing is involved. Sora, Donald and Goofy ach leaped from platform to platform trying desperately not to fall. All around them they saw ruins of what looked like a long dead civilization. Most likely caused by the Heartless and there eternal plague on the worlds.

Sora tightened his jacket as he stood on the next platform, the cold air finally getting to him.

"Cold?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head. "No, just keep going, we are getting close to the castle."

The mighty fortress a mixture of mechanical parts, elegant cobble and stone now towered above them-blocking the son. What stood out to Sora the most of this building was in the center, a giant shaped Heartless emblem with a X going straight through it. Instantly he recognized it as the symbol of the Heartless, the symbol he had seen in various Heartless form throughout his travels.

"Woah!" Sora shook as he looked up.

His concentration faded though as a loud roar echoed at one of the old ruins just a few feet away from them. Sora turned to his companions who shrugged unsure just what happened before quickly heading there, wanting to see what happened.

He leaped from platform to platform now much faster than before.

Sora could see something in the distance, a large purple mass covering what look like a large body of brown. Some sort of beast creature by the looks of it. It looked wounded, in pain. It's sharp teeth clenched as it got on its knees. Slowly Sora's eyes darted to the other direction, his heart sinking immediately as he recognized who the assailant was immediately pointed his purple jagged sword so close to his neck.

"Riku!" Sora muttered as he hid behind one of the rocks.

He saw his friend, and he did not look good. Riku's pale skin looked almost ghostly at this point and his eyes look bloodshot. There was also a sliminess to him that hadn't been there, while still quite muscular for his age, there was a bit more wear on him. Perhaps a side effect of being around darkness so long. What really stood out though was this dark blue and red suite that now covered his body

"So, how did you get here?" Riku asked the creature as he paced around it sneering. "

The Beast breathed heavily, still in pain. "I simply believed, nothing more to it. When our world fell into Darkness, Belle was taken. I vowed I would find her, not matter the cost. I believed I would find her. So here I am, she must be here."

"Take her if you can." Riku clenched his fist and straightened his sword raising it high ready to strike

Sora couldn't handle hiding any more, quickly he rushed out and placed himself square in the middle of Riku and the Beast his arms outstretched causing his ex-friend to stop, looking shocked to see him, but only for a moment. Slowly Riku stepped back and smirked as Sora glared back at him. Two friends locked in a cold war waiting for the other to strike first.

"So you've finally made it, about time I was waiting for you." Riku snickered back. "Like the new look? I admit the skirt was a little weird but I guess it's a tradition thing"

Sora gasped. "Riku…."

Donald and Goofy now emerged, Riku eyes narrowing as they stood by Sora side ready for a fight. But soon his anger was replaced by a certain amount of satisfaction.

"We've always been rivals you and I. You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you. But it all ends here, there can't be two Keyblade Masters!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked confused. "There used to be dozens."

"And then just only you." Riku said his eyes darkening as he walked a little closer. "But not for long."

Sora stepped back looking nervous, Donald and Goofy too were scared, Riku began to extend a hand, something wasn't right.

"Let the keyblade choose it's true master."

Sora found his legs begin to tremble as if all his energy begin to be trained right out of him. Suddenly, the Keyblade flashed into his hand magnetically flying away from him, Sora tried to hold on wondering just what it was doing. Donald and Goofy tried to help him as well yet whatever Riku was doing was too strong for him to overcome. Eventually, the blade left Sora's hand and flashed straight into Riku's with ease. The suddenly jolt caused Sora to fall onto the ground landing on his face, slowly to look up and see Riku holding his Keyblade, marveling at it like a prize.

"Maleficent was right." Riku said chuckling as he gazed at the blade. "You don't have what it takes, it's up to me to open the door and change the world."

Sora looked up at Riku his eyes watering. "W-What did you do?"

Riku smirked, "Nothing, I'm proving my own strength, showing my worth is greater than yours. I deserve the Keyblade Sora ...and now, I finally have. Now you two come on, we have work to do"

"What?" Goofy looked confused.

"Didn't your king order you to follow the one holding the Key" Riku said tauntingly.

Donald and Goofy gasped. Riku was right, their King did order them to follow the one who wielded the Keyblade. And throughout that time it was Sora. Despite the friendship they had developed it was at the end of the day their mission. To follow the keyblade, no matter who wielded it. Now both of them had a decision to make, follow their king or stay with Sora.

They both seemed unsure what to do, Donald was the first to take a step forward. "Sora-I-you see...Um…."

"No…" Sora said taking a deep breath. "Go-"

"Gawrsh, I know the king told us to go with the Keyblade but…" Goofy bit his lip.

Sora shook his head. "Go."

Donald sighed "Sora, sorry."

"Here," Riku conjured up a wooden sword and tossed it with them. "Go play hero elsewhere."

With those last cruel words, Riku left with Donald and Goofy leaving him alone with a wounded beast, distraught, his mind trying to grasp just what had happened.

After everything he had been through, all the worlds, all the battles, everything, he had lost the Keyblade in a matter of seconds. Just because according to Riku his heart was weak. Sora knew that he had never truly mastered the Keyblade, in fact he still hadn't been able to summon it, something Phil had kindly reminded him before he left. But to just lose it, when it had came to him during the destruction of the island. And to lose it to Riku, who's heart was being consumed by the darkness. It was if everything Sora had learned, everything he had learned in life had completely been taken away from him.

The Beast slowly got up and began to move out before falling again, seeing him wounded instantly caused Sora to jump to his feet, all self loathing aside. This creature was hurt and he was the only one able to help him.

"Hey, you're still hurt." Sora said keeping him stead

The Beast looked at him with those deep blue eyes, a hint of sadness in them but also fiery determination. "I came to fight for Belle, and even though I am alone, I will fight."

Sora looked down at his sword and picked it up. "Me too, I'm not giving up now. I'm here for someone very important to me."

"Good on you, Sora." Jiminy said poking his head out of his pocket.

"Jiminy, what are you doing here?"

"I might be under orders from the Queen to chronicle the adventure, but I'm also a conscious, now I understand Donald and Goofy I really do, but right now I'm doing what my own heart commands and mine says to stay with you."

Sora smiled. "Well thanks, Jiminy."

"I'll help" The Beast walked up to him now looking down on him, "I can tell, you have someone important for you waiting too"

"Yeah...Yeah i do"

So, how do we get into the castle? I don't think going through the main door is gonna be easy."

The Beast nodded. "Agreed, I can smell those fowl creatures that attacked my world. They lurk everywhere."

"Then we better be careful." Sora said as he started heading towards the castle.

The Beast slowly followed him, limping a few feet before picking up the pace. His wound still hasn't healed fully and it seemed painful to walk, but he pressed forward through the rugged terrain of the blue rock. Something about his sheer strength of will was inspiring to say the least. It made Sora want to continue on himself despite not having his Keyblade.

"So um-" Sora heistated unsure what to call him.

"Beast." He groaned. "That's what everyone calls me these days."

"Beast." Sora replied keeping his wits about him. "This Belle, she must be very important to you."

"She is, she's been one of the few to show any real kindness to me in a while. Especially considering how we met. "

Sora seemed curious. "How did you meet?"

"It's a long story, I don't wish to speak of it."

Sora nodded, not wanting to agitate his only companion at the moment. But by the looks of it, there was a certain amount of guilt in the Beast's face. Perhaps a sign of some sort of tragedy that took place but he didn't want to pry too much. Instead, the two pressed on as they found a lift that lead to the castle. It seemed to be powered by some sort of electrical field. It was a strange device, and it took Sora time to find the proper button before the two of them were swept up to the castle's main gateway.

"One must wonder who the previous master of this place was." Beast said as he gazed at the monstrous building growing closer before him.

"Why do you think someone owned it before?" Sora asked.

Beast pointed to the castle. "Look at it! Nothing matches, some areas are made of metal, other of stone, clearly this castle has gone through many changes."

Looking at the castle, again Sora had that moment of nostalgia. Something about this castle seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't remember what it was. Perhaps something in a dream maybe, but he wouldn't have time to think for everything stopped midway to the castle. Beast and Sora took defensive measures, as something was definitely wrong. Then surrounding them, Heartless, flying ones that looked almost like monstrous bats appeared flying around them screeching a high pitch roar at them as they flew by.

Sora took Stan's brass knuckles as he readied for a fight punching the Heartless straight at the nose doing great damage as he knocked it back. The Beast was just as strong using his bear arms to literally throttle them.

Even without the Keyblade, Sora was impressed he was still alive.

"Okay, we can do this." Sora said taking a deep breath. "At least, I hope we can."

This would definitely be a hard battle. Keyblade or not, the endgame was coming.

-000-

All the villains felt victorious right now, all of them had witness Sora's loss of the keyblade and cackled with devious glee at his loss. For their enemy who had bested most of them had finally been lost of his weapon. They didn't even bother to notice that he was still resisting, there were too excited by the notion of final victory.

Jafar especially looked victorious as he gathered in front of the others a wild grin on his face. "My friends, he did it! The foolish boys friend has taken the Key. I knew that at the end of the day he was merely the blades puppet, his own fate yet chosen."

There was a certain amount of satisfaction in the vizier's words. For too long he had been a puppet in his own right. First as vizer to the sultan, then as Maleficent's pawn, now as a genie. Each time he was never truly the master of his own fate. But seeing the proof that the one who had given him the humiliation back in Agrabah find out that he too was merely a puppet, well that was nothing more than satisfaction on a scale truly worthy of him.

Ursula cackled gleeful. "Now let's turn him into a Heartless and be done with it!"

"Yeah, and maybe squish him like a bug!" Oogie added pressing his foot on the ground, he could only imagine the fear in the boys eye, fear that he could not wait to inflict.

Hook sneered. "I say we make him walk the plank."

Pete could only laugh. "Or just give him a good beating."

"Hey, I got a idea how about a one way ticket down to my town!" Hades suggested his flames expanding with excitement.

Everyone gave various suggestions. Each of them had reason to want to see Sora downfall and each of them had a very specific idea on how to destroy him. Out of all the excitement from everyone was Jafar once again spoke, pointing to the image of Sora doom as various ideas began playing through his mind, each scenario more heinous and horrible than the last. He was so joyous but it for the first time in his life, real happiness and sense of triumph he could just sing to the heavens.

Jafar

_So it was he_

_Who wielded the key_

_But not as you know him._

_Ready my lips_

_And come to grips_

_With reality._

_Now let's meet a blast from our past_

_Who luck was to good to last_

_Say hello to he who wielded the key!_

_Though now he_

_Turns out to be_

_Merely...A loser!_

_Just a con_

_Might I go on._

_Take it from me!_

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate clause_

_To send him packing on a one way trip_

_Were his prospects take a terminal dip_

_And all that remains_

_Is him tied up in chains_

_From now to eternity_

_So long!_  
_Ex_

_He_

_Who wielded_

_The Key!_

The Villains cheered, they all wished for blood. Ready to assault they all headed down the chapel before Maleficent arrived bursting through the main doors. Her appearance caused them all to halt as she glared at them one by one. So close to victory they dared not challenge her now. While she seemed calm though there was a certain tensity in her face, perhaps she was afraid of failure at such a close junction of success.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Maleficent said looking at the image of Sora. "If you think I'm about to let you destroy the boy sadly, you are all gravely mistaken."

The Villains jaws dropped.

"What are you talking about woman?!" Hook shouted looking exasperated. "He no longer has the bloody Key, he is vulnerable as they come!"

Maleficent held out a hand calmly, through her pet raven Diablo sneered. "I am aware of this, but I think that the one who took his Keyblade must prove himself to it and to us by ridding him of the boy himself. A final trial to see if he is truly worthy of the future we are about to unleash upon the worlds."

Jafar stepped up now clicking the tip of his snake staff to the ground. "What you are saying is let Riku kill the boy?"

"Yes." Maleficent said bluntly.

"And you are sure he has the guts to do this? His heart may be corrupted by the darkness but to take a life, the final act darkness without hesitation or recourse, that is something we shouldn't be placing in the mind of a boy at such a crucial stage."

"Indeed I do, our task is to usher in the darkness not to deal with petty vendettas. We need to ensure that our final victory is ready. I will not let now such small matters distract us. Is that understood?" She said those last words with as much authority as she could muster.

Maleficent knew the other villains wanted blood but it was all small sighted and petty compared to what was about to happen. Soon she would usher in a new age of darkness upon the world and she would be the new ruler of all of it. Now was not the time for petty distractions. Now was the time to strike, now was the time to launch the final plan. Everything was ready. There would be no place for error.

-000-

Sora gave another punch knocking a Heartless back, Beast was holding his own but for how long? Without the Keyblade it was difficult to take down the Heartless let alone completely get rid of them. These ones in particular were extremely fierce, there strength and monstrous urges greater than anything he had witnessed before.

"How are you holding up?" Sora yelled staying close to his harry companion.

Beast grunted and let out a loud roar as he swiped at a Heartless with his sharp claws managing to inflict some damage.

"I'll take that as good." Sora tried to keep up a humorous front, laughter was really the only thing he had going for him at this point.

Ducking Sora dodged another slice only to slide near the end of the floating elevator platform. The two of them had to be careful when moving, otherwise it would lead to a gruesome death by falling towards large blue rocks. Yet they had no way to get out of here without any sort of control mechanism. It would take a miracle practically just to get out of this new mess.

But then, a remarkable one came.

Sora felt his feet begin to shake as he lost balance and fell onto his back, as the elevator platform began to move again heading forward towards the castle. Even the Heartless seemed to look surprised for they step back and begin to retreat, almost scared to know just how the platform was starting to move again. But it didn't matter, Sora and the Beast were just happy to get away from the Heartless and head back to their destination.

Closer and closer they got, the castle starting to practically block the rest of the sky. Yet in the distance near the platform end Sora saw the makings of tiny figure jumping up and down. Mice? No they were to misshapen for mice. Perhaps something else. Sora narrowed his eyes to get a better lock only to widen them when realizing that they weren't actually creatures at all, but appliances. Actual living appliances, from a candelabra, a small clock, a teapot and a teacup.

Out of many things Sora had seen during this journey, this was definitely a new one for him. As he looked at the beast though he seemed almost pleased as they waved to him.

"Master!" The candle spoke.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, , Chip...All of you, what are you doing here?" The Beast said still in shock.

Cogsworth jumped forward and bowed. "Master, we have been here for far too long after our world was destroyed. But we've been fighting the good fight from within."

"Sure you did." Lumiere scoffed but didn't want to pry.

"What matters is now-" interjected before the two had at it. "Is that the master is safe, and that's all that matters."

"Who are you?" Chip, the tiny teacup jumps up to Sora looking at him with awe. "Are you another master?"

Sora gets on his knees and smiles. "I'm Sora, Be-Your Master is helping me get into the castle too."

"Really?" Cogsworth seemed almost shocked. "Well that's, that's very kind of you, master."

Beast grunts. "He and I are going the same direction, I might as well."

Mrs. Potts give the beast a sly grin. "Well I think it's still a good gesture, and very kind hearted."

"Where is Belle?!" The Beast grunted a bit louder than he needed too causing the servants to jump, yet quickly there faces became sullen for the news was not good.

"Master-" Cogsworth spoke hesitant to say anything before thinking it over in his mind. "Belle-Belle is….She's alive, she's in the castle but…..Well I'm just not sure how to describe it, Maleficent. she did something when she came to collect her and….."

"She's alive, she's in the castle." Beast clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "That is enough, if I can save her, then it will be enough."

Sora looked taken aback by Beast calm nature yet nodded. He knew that feeling exactly, it was the feeling he felt towards Kairi, his mother, his island, towards Riku even after everything. It was a loyalty to one's friends and to protecting the ones you loved. But to actually see it personified in such a strange creature like the Beast caused something inside Sora to keep going. Like being around him gave him courage to move forward even with the impossible odds.

"So how do we get into the castle." Sora asked looking out towards a large door.

"The main door is thankfully open." Lumiere repeated, "We made sure the locking mechanism was open, we knew you were coming since the Master well, let's just say he knows how to make a loud entrance."

"The place though is crawling with those creatures, they fester everywhere like horrible dust balls." Cogsworth shivered. "It's disgusting really, the place could use with a fine pest control."

"So do be careful." Mrs. Potts said with a concerned frown.

"We will." Beast said as he began to march forward.

Sora nodded, "Don't worry, I'm coming for you Kairi!"


	58. Battle of the Bastion

Battle of the Bastion

Gummi Space could look beautiful, except for the asteroids that always tried to hit the ship, Heartless that scattered through the area and the occasional black holes. But apart from that it was pretty beautiful.

Yuffie never seen it up close and personal before, she had spent so many years in Traverse Town that interdimensional world travel was beyond her comprehension. All the stars were so close that one could practically touch them. Tiny asteroids moved as she looked up, she felt a tinge of excitement and fear as they neared her former home. Memories of her time glimmered in and out, from the lovely streets of the main town to the great castle of the lord of the world. How she used to climb rooftops even then just to train. How she read books on ninja skills in the castle library, which was always open to the public. Back then it was said Ansem the Wise was always happy to those who wished to be learned citizens of the realm.

Home, how she really did miss it.

Her thoughts were soon disturbed as she flinched to see Leon sitting next to her looking out as well. He too had that same look of nervousness and fear, and while he hid it well Yuffie could still see it in his eyes. They were more tense than normal. Always a bad sign that he was nervous, yet he couldn't show it for everyone was looking to him for guidance.

"It'll be okay." Leon said giving what in his way was a faint smile. "Trust me."

Yuffie chuckled. "I'm not worried, so long as we're together we can do this."

"Even without our Keyblade Master?"

Yuffie nodded. She knew that Leon was feeling a bit off since he had to take so few people of the Resistance back with him. It was a tough decision but that's what she admired at Leon, the fact he was able to make those decisions. For so many years she had been by side watching him make those leadership decisions. She could only hope that she would prove herself.

"Get that sail nice and tight Launchpad, and tighten the mount Beakley! This is going to be an impact when we get closer." Scrooge looked out into the sky, the atmosphere around them now was getting darker, being a flyer himself he had been watching over the ship at Leon's behest. "Oh, I can feel a fight coming, I feel the ruffle of me feathers."

"No, that's just the cold." Beakley commented in her normal dry tone.

Cid held the wheel, his piloting skills were definitely useful, although he had never flown a pirate ship before. He was used to things more mechanical. Though he did his best and managed to avoid many of the larger asteroids along the way.

"You know, what's the point of sails if we are in the vacuum of space? Heck how are we even breathing?" Cid muttered as he twisted the wheel to do a hard right.

Aerith shrugged. "Magic, I guess."

"Of course." Cid groaned. "Magic, I'll never get any of that stuff, just give me a good tech job any day."

"Well, Phineas and Ferb did put in atmosphere vents around before we left." Aerith added as she tied another sail together.

"See, there's the science I love!"

From afar, Leon watched and again gave that faint smile. Despite his own leadership skills, he had brought this bizarre diverse group of people together. That was true teamwork, and that's what it would take to defeat the Heartless once and for all.

Scrooge let in a sigh as he too was thinking that, taking out a locket with a picture of his niece Della Duck, and how he missed her. "I'm just glad the boys aren't here. We can die, but they can't."

-000-

This was it, Hollow Bastion's main castle, massive halls and ancient artifacts scattered around.

Maleficent's main castle, once home of the great Ansem the Wise. It was once considered a monument to learning and justice. Once upon a time, the people of Hollow Bastion would come here to ask the great Ansem for pardon or favor, to read in the local library and educate themselves free of charge. Anyone could enter, and anyone could even take refuge. It was a place of beauty and light. But now that time has gone, taken by the darkness.

The hallways were massive yet regal, and everything had a sense of refinement. Yet underneath it all there was an air of sickness to it. Perhaps a sign of the darkness that corrupted this place for so long. Some of the walls had vines growing through them, many of them green and sickly a few sharp thorns growing from them. Sora kept his wits about him but the Beast looked defiant as ever as they began to head deeper into the castle.

"You smell it too." Beast sniffed. "That sent of darkness."

Sora nodded his eyes darting to the walls expecting to be attacked. "I'm surprised no one's come to attack us yet."

"I think those creatures can feel fear."

Sora raised a eye brow. "Fear?"

"Yes," The Beast nodded as he turned another coble corridor, "I think that even if they act like mindless monsters, there is still a bit of fear left in them. I should know."

Sora took note of that last comment. But for a monster he did not seem mindless. If anything what he just said was quite profound. It reminded him of something Riku would say before he turned. That sort of wisdom that only he could give.

Sadness came across Sora face as he thought of those good times. Even when he was young whenever Riku would spout something philosophical it would always fascinatie him. Sora being someone who mostly considered the simple things in life preferring to do rather than think. But right now, all he could do was think, think about what was going to happen the next him he and Riku confronted each other again. No Keyblade, no friends, just a beast and a wooden sword. And Riku having the power of darkness under his command would make this battle even Sora knew he was not about to win, at least without some sort of miracle.

"Get ready." Beast muttered again as they neared another door his claws clenching. "The smell has increased, and so has the darkness."

Beasts servants felt a bit nervous as they all huddled close by Lumiere was lighting the way in Sora's hand with his fire but even then it just gave the atmosphere a more sickly glow.

"Just a little further, master." Lumiere warned. "Be careful."

"Nervous, Sora?" Jiminy asked popping his head from his pocket.

"Yes."

"Don't be, have faith."

Sora chuckled bitterly. "I could use a little more than faith at the moment, having the Keyblade would be nice."

"Perhaps, but it's better to have something than nothing."

"Hush, it's time." Beast slowly approached the door and opened it.

Slowly the group entered the main hallway of the castle. A large open area, made mostly of stone and marble in the center was a fountain in the shape of several lion heads that was attached to a small staircase leading up to a second level just a few feet above. It was quite, perhaps too quiet. There was something unnerving about the silence-a sign of trouble to come.

"See anything?" Sora asked holding Lumiere high to light any dark patches. "Seems too empty for its own good."

The Beast was silent, his ear twitched and he turned around and gasped.

Belle was standing there, in her laced golden dress smiling right at him. But slowly darkness began to take her, as she began to transform into a Heartless.

In his anger the Beast began to rush towards her, the servants chasing after him before the door slamming shut leaving Sora alone in the hall.

"Quit while you can." Sora turned, Riku was standing right in front of him wielding the Keyblade, Donald and Goofy both with him.

Sora eyes narrowed, "No, not without you and Kairi!"

Riku stood tall glaring at Sora as the two stood each other down. But this time there would be no running, no hiding. Sora was going to either free his friend from the darkness or die trying. He could only hope that Donald and Goofy would help free Kairi's heart from whatever darkness entrapped it should he not make it back. But right now, it was he had to focus on the duel.

"The darkness will destroy you!" Riku extended a hand as dark energy began to wrap around him, covering his body in a strange blue and red flesh suit, the Heartless emblem sans the red X in the center.

Sora looked shocked yet calmed himself, finding his center. "No, you're wrong Riku! the darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends, it will never die!"

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that!" In his anger Riku conjured up a ball of energy and struck.

Everything slowed down in Sora's mind, he didn't have time to move, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Yet nothing came, instead he opened them to see Goofy standing before him his shield protecting him from the energy.

"Sora ain't going anywhere!" Goofy said defiantly.

Riku eyes narrowed. "You'd betray your king?"

"Not on your life, but I'm not gonna betray Sora either. He's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through!" Goofy turned to smile and give Sora the thumbs up before turning to Donald. "See ya later Donald, could you tell the king I'm sorry?"

"Wait!" Donald shrieked "We'll tell him together." Donald rushed over to Sora now, not even batting a eye to Riku. He looked up a tinge of guilt on his face before sighing. "Well, all for one and one for all right."

Sora looked at Donald Goofy he didn't know what to say, he could feel a small tear run down his cheek and smiled. "Thank you, Donald...Goofy."

Not even bothering to remember Riku was still in the room he grabbed both into a big hug.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku barked returning attention back on him.

Sora shook his head. "You still don't get it Riku, I realized now that I don't need the Keyblade. I have a better weapon, my heart."

"Pfft, your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, its' not alone. it's grown with all the friends I've made. And the ones I still keep with me to this day. If they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one."

Riku scoffed. "Then you must think I have the loneliest heart of all."

"No." Sora shook his head. "Because I think of you all the time. See Riku, don't you get it?! My friends are my power!"

Suddenly a urge came to him Sora as everything around him went suddenly still, and quiet. No noises, no voices, just his own senses as he slowly extended his arm and pointed it right at the Keyblade in Riku's hand. He concentrated with all his might, and felt a powerful warm feeling emanate through him. This sense, it was nothing he ever felt before, it was strong, powerful, yet also good, happy. Utterly and purely happy. The light must have had a effect for it engulfed the Keyblade and looked as if it was burning Riku causing him to let go as the blade vanished from his hand and zoomed in a straight line towards Sora who clutched it without hesitation.

As he opened his eyes Sora saw the Keyblade in his hand once again standing before him tall.

He had done it- he had finally managed to summon his Keyblade.

"Wow!" Donald gasped.

Goofy looked stunned. "You really are the Keyblade master."

"No." Riku whispered clenching his hand. "It was mine."

Before another word was muttered the room began to darken, Sora felt a child in the air, as the scent of pure darkness encircled him and Riku. Then from the void a cold yet familiar voice spoke, and while they did not appear it definitely was one that was heard before, and it was not a good omen.

"**Know this, a heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade."**

"That voice." Sora muttered looking for it.

Riku sneered as his fist clenched. "What? You saying my hearts weaker than his?!"

"**For this instant it is. However you can become stronger, you showed no fear stepping through the darkness, it held no terror for you."**

"Riku, don't listen to that voice!" Sora pleaded becoming worried now as the darkness seemed to grow in the room. "I know that voice it's belongs to the hooded man from the Island!"

"**Let your heart open, you've been become darkness itself."**

"Riku-"

To late, all of his pleas went unheard instead his friend continued to be consumed by his own hatred and vanity. Holding out a hand he summoned forth his own weapon _Soul Eater_ and readied himself pointing the tip right towards his former friend.

Sora sighed and readied his own Keyblade, it would appear that they would fight.

And fight he did.

Sora dodged and swung his Keyblade to defend from Riku's attacks. Their blades clanged and spat against one another as they dueled in the main hallway of Hollow Bastion's main castle.

Riku was swift and struck as fast as he possible could while Sora tried his best to dodge, using all the skills he used at the Colosseum, dodge roll, Ragnarok, Blazing Inferno, any and all abilities he and the Keyblade could muster he used, just to keep himself alive.

Still though he wasn't the swift and skillful fighter that Riku tended to be.

While Sora was fast. Riku was ruthless in his assaults. His Soul Eater was a sharp blade indeed, and Riku was always a faster attacker than Sora, who was known to not have the most quick wit. But with Donald and Goofy's help he was able to doge as many of the deadlier attacks as possible, magic especially came in handy from time to time.

"Give up Sora! You can't beat me!" Riku shouted as the two locked blades his snarling face directed at his former friend. "You've always been weak!"

"No Riku-" Sora said pushing back. "Your the weak one, but I'm going to help you get strong again."

Riku took offense and kicked Sora back causing him to tumble, but he quickly got up again as the two began to fight through the halls going farther and farther into the castle. He kept up a steady pace, for while Riku was stronger, Sora was at least a faster runner. Now it was a chase.

Donald and Goofy did their best to keep up as well but they were just too slow and the battle started to become more of a personal issue than anything else.

As Sora continued to fight he realized that many of Riku's attack felt more and more uneven as the battle moved forward, less calculated and more hectic. It slowly began to hit him that Riku was becoming frustrated the longer this went on. Not only did he look physically weak, but his mental state must not have been in the best capacity for a while now. Even when he mentioned that his heart was the loneliest, it must have been true. Riku must not have had many people to talk to and Maleficent couldn't have made for the best of company.

He used this almost mental incapacitation to his advantage managing to avoid attack and think on his feet. Riku was starting to become more and more predictable as the two continued to strike blades against one another.

Suddenly, Riku jumped onto the wall running sideways to get behind him and tried to strike but Sora was quicker and managed to block. Once again, the two locked blades and Sora could see a desperation in his eyes. Bloodshot and sickly yes, but there was still sadness in them. Now perhaps was a chance to break through to him.

"Riku-remember when we met." Sora said trying to make talk. "That was considered the best day of my life."

"Really?" Riku snickered. "How times change."

They broke the lock but Sora was now on the offensive he didn't want to let up. "I didn't have any friends. But for some reason, I liked you, I wanted to hang out with you, and you just accepted it. Maybe that doesn't sound like much to you, but it meant everything to me, and it still does."

Riku scoffed as he continued to fall back. "Really? You? Friendless? You're Sora, everyone loves you! Everyone wants to be friends with you. You always get everything!"

"If I have everything Riku, then why aren't you, me and Kairi back home?"

Riku's eyes widened for a few moments before he counter attacked. "Home? Home?! There isn't anything good there! Just broken promises and hurt."

"Home doesn't have to be the island, Riku." Sora said as he pushed back against Riku's assault. "It just has to be you guys...Mom….the ones we love."

Again, Riku struck but Sora dodged yet the tip of the Soul Eater almost struck his chest. He had to stay on his toes to avoid the constant barrage.

Sora sweated heavily, Riku attacks started getting more aggressive and more erratic. If he wasn't careful enough he was going to get himself hurt and Goofy could only apply his shield when he was close by. Yet he couldn't let himself get his friends hurt, he felt that this was a duel between two islanders, each trying to prove who was the stronger. It was a duel that Sora had been battling since his childhood. No one else could interfere, and no one could get hurt because of it.

Still Sora hoped he could get through to Riku through some sort of reason, there had to be a spark of light still in him.

"Remember the time after dad died? You were there for me when even my mom was too sad to handle it. You being there really helped Riku, I looked up to you then, and I still want to now."

As their blades clashed and clanged against one another Riku felt a burning sensation in his chest that caused him to loosen his grip on his sword. Sora noticed and used this to his advantage but was quickly deflected.

"I don't know who did this to you, Riku." Sora shouted with a sad glint in his eye. "But I'm sorry."

In another moment of rage, Riku punched Sora in the face causing him to fall back. This time he toppled for good. He felt a prick around his neck. Riku had pinned him down.

He lost.

Riku kept the tip of his _Soul Eater _close to the tip of Sora's neck, Donald and Goofy stayed close yet feared if they move Riku would strike.

-000-

Yuffie looked down on how this massive civilization had once fallen by the wayside. His once beautiful home had completely fallen by the wayside. Memories of when he, Yuffie and Aerith were a child running around the lovely gardens, the grand castle looming over them. The festival, the people, the food, everything about this place was once a great city of light. Now it was just a home for the Heartless, and the evil darkness

"So this is home now" She said looking at the ruins that surrounded them, Aerith and Cid getting off. Scrooge, Launchpad and Beakly standing behind to secure the ship before exiting. "This is, this is very depressing".

"Yep," Cid said, picking at his toothpick, "Run down home back then, runned down even more now"

"It was once a beautiful place" Aerith said, her face becoming distraught.

Leon just kept his demeanor, holding on his sword tight, he could feel that Heartless were lurking, "Well, were here ...We need to find Sora and…..

"Steady people." Leon tightened the grip on his gunblade as he stepped forward. "We need to find a way to get into the castle, we won't have the event of surprise for long."

"Oh my back…." Came a gurgly voice from behind them. Leon and the others quickly turned around. "I'm getting too old for smuggling myself into places, granted that wasn't the most cramp space I've been in but still...Ouch."

Stan Pines hobbled from behind the cargo hold of the ship, the other stowaways coming out one by one all realizing that there own element of surprise had been compromised. Doofenshmirtz was right behind him as well rubbing the back in his long almost bird like neck.

"At least, you don't have to deal with this hunchback." The mad scientist complained. "I mean, try hiding in a box with a hunch, it's not good for my already extremely bad posture."

Leon could feel his temper growing just by looking at all of them, but he tried to keep his calm not wanting to alert the Heartless. Now was not the time to lose his cool, even though he should be furious by having his orders disobeyed. Yet he wasn't going to yell or scream, he was just going to glare at them hoping that would get the message through.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuffie shouted angrily to Leon's surprise,.Yuffie normally was the troublemaker herself. "We told you not to come and yet you came. That's disobeying direct orders from the boss! If it weren't for the fact we were in the middle of Heartless territory I'd clobber all of you."

"Yeah well, we don't agree." Dipper said, his voice stuttering as he tried to find logic in his actions. "We lost our worlds, we lost our homes, and we can't just sit back and let you guys do all the fighting. We're gonna help whether you like it or not!"

Leon sighed realizing that he wasn't going to change anything at this point. "How did you get here?"

"Um…." Dipper cheeks turne red, "We uh...Snuck on board"

Scrooge was fuming. "I told you boys not to come!"

"You too, Webby." Beakley added also fuming from such disobedience.

"Sorry, Granny." Webby pouted. "But we don't back down from a fight."

"Not if you're going to get killed!" Scrooge argued back. "This is dangerous we are about to go up against one of the universe's most powerful sorceresses! She won't hold back just because you're kids."

"We know." Dewey said. "But we don't care, if Uncle Donald can put himself on the line, why not us?"

Leon took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, it was too late to turn back now.

"Ah, come on, Leon, I'm sure it will be fine." Mabel said trying to keep optimistic. "In fact, I think things are gonna be okay."

BANG!

Mabel was hit by a green ball of fire and smashed head into the rocks landing with a loud thud her eyes rolling her sockets from the impact.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed.

Stan rushed over to her side as well. "Are you okay pumpkin?"

"Look!" Yuffie pointed to one of the higher elevated rocks, Maleficent stood before them now.

"Oh boy!" Iago grimaced.

"Maleficent!" Leon hissed.

Maleficent snickered holding her staff firmly. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Royalty…" She looked to Star. "Nobility…." She looked at Scrooge. "The gentry." She glared at Leon, finally her eyes darted to Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Marco and laughed. "Oh how quaint, even the rabble."

"Why you-" Stan wanted to clobber her but Dipper held him down.

"I really feel quite distressed in not receiving a notice to your arrival." Maleficent chuckled as she petted her raven Diablo in hand.

Leon clenched her sword. "Sorry, wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Indeed." Maleficent raised her staff as it began to glow a sickly green, other villians appeared by her side, each with malevolent grins as they encircled the enemy.

"Eh,Jafar. Hi!" Iago said seeing his former master standing next to her the evil witch. "Yeah, see um-they pay better, less threats of death."

Jafar sneered. "Insolent bird! Should have expected that you would sell us out"

"Your betrayal doesn't matter." Maleficent interjected standing tall as she too was the leader of this group of villainous fiends. "I'm afraid you are too late, any moment now the final keyhole will be unsealed, this world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Mabel grunted as she got it waking up to Maleficent and the villains defiance in her eyes. "We didn't come this far to let that happen!"

Maleficent glared at her. "You poor simple fools, you think you can defeat me?! Me, the mistress of all evil!"

Summoning all of her magical might, Maleficent conjures the forces of darkness in all it's glory, as hordes of Heartless emanating from her staff of various shapes and sizes. The other villains led the charge using their own powers as they began to head toward the resistance. Leon and the others ready their defenses, they were outnumbered, outgunned, but they were ready to fight.

Maleficent eyes glowed green as she commanded the heartless to charge. "Strike them down!"

Battle ensued.

Heartless swarmed all over the open grounds of Hollow Bastion creating large clouds of darkness in the sky. Some of the larger rocks allowed for cover for Leon and his gang to hide and regroup. The battle was intense was swords were swung, ninja stars thrown. Everyone using their skills to the best of their knowledge just to try to stay alive against the incoming slaughter of darkness that stood against them.

They began pouring down now, spreading as fast as they could, the villains leading the charge as they attacked, firing their magical powers or straight on attacking them in the case of Pete, Oogie and Hook. Everyone spread apart to keep the Heartless and villains away from one another and isolate them. Aerith and Yuffie taking a group of Heartless lead by Ursula down to the watery pits

"Well, no one said this was going to be easy." Yuffie muttered as a blast from Maleficent staff nearly hit the rock.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah, but I wish it could be a little easy."

"Tell me about it-UGH!" Yuffie pressed down holding her knee a bit of blood dripping from it. "Blasted thing!"

"Here!"

Aerith got down taking out a green potion pouring it on the wound instantly healing it. "Good thing I brought a lot before we left."

"Good thing, you're a good healer."

Another whip and they saw Ursula tentacles grab hold of Yuffie's leg trying to drag her into the water. Aerith quickly grabbed a hold of her to keep her from drowning.

"Ah, come on down here, little one. No need to fear." Ursula chuckled darkly as she continued to pull Yuffie in. "You poor unfortunate soul, your world taken by the Heartless, it's a sad fate all worlds will suffer eventually, even mine."

"Yeah, I don't want to think calamari right now." Yuffie muttered.

Aerith looked around and saw a very jagged rock, quickly she took it and stabbed Ursula's tentacle causing the sea witch to scream and recoil back into the ocean, pulling Yuffie back onto the ground. Although the sudden movement caused Yuffie to be tossed into the air landing right on top of Aerith by accident.

"Sorry," Aerith muttered helping her up.

"Hey, at least I'm not sleeping with the fishes."

Aerith just rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's help the others."

Star and Marco managed to knock back a few Heartless with kung-fu and Star's magic. Both seemed quite used to the idea of fighting monsters, the irony being the monster they fought now stood by their side. A shield protected them from a onslaught of flying shadows and soldiers that zoomed around them like a bug swarm.

Using her magic Star managed to summon a swarm of laser shooting puppies that charged at the Heartless managing to attack them with a mixture of cuteness and deadly laser blasts. It was enough to give them some breathing room.

"Good one, Star!" Marco shouted.

"Thanks!"

Victory was premature for a round of Armored Knight Heartless surrounded them and closing in, the two teens huddling up together. In a moment of fear, they held hands hoping to calm each other down. It looked like they couldn't get out of this mess when suddenly the Armored Knights found themselves swung back with brute force.

Captain Hook watched them and sneered. "Armored Knights, quite useful to suppress the enemies. Cast them aside like bilge rats!"

"Star, lookout!" Marco grabbed Star and pulled her back as a large, fat Heartless almost landed on her. "You okay?"

Star nodded blushing. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

A few feet south two other rivals Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus stood side by side as a group of soldier Heartless marched towards them. Suddenly, a large beam of energy came from a roaring machine causing all the Heartless to evaporate in a single second. They seemed to be having a field day, yet there weren't used to any battles like this before.

"Behold! My Heartless Destroy-inator!" Doofenshmirtz declared as he held his weapon up high and fired it crazily taking out dozens of Heartless out at once.

"Technically, it's our Heartless Destroy-inator." Phineas interjected.

Doofenshmirtz groaned. "I came up with on the fly, I built it, it's technically my Inator, beside it's a Inator, inators are always my proper, I had it copyright."

"We can discuss copyright law later!" Isabelle shrieked as she lurched back avoiding one of Hades' fireballs.

The trio kept firing for there life, a few feet beneath Cid was having the time of his life.

"Ugh, I haven't felt this young in years!"

Opening a small box he unleashed a large beam of energy, evaporating Heartless in droves, cackling madly all the while.

"Woo! Take that, you no good buggers!" Cid shouted as he struck down a battalion of Air Soldiers, there tiny goggles plopping to the ground..

As Heartless appeared on the ground, some appeared in the air. These particular kind were known Wyverns, a type of emblem Heartless that looked liked winged gargoyles and devils. They flew the skies attack from above striking down at the resistance members.

The only two abone were Zazu and Iago trying to avoid getting attacked.

Iago in particular was starting to regret choosing sides. He wanted to retreat, hide, live his days in exile away from it all. But he knew that was impossible, so long as Maleficent and her Heartless remained so did any chance of having peace.

"Yeesh, these things are a pain. Wish I was back on their side." Iago muttered trying to fly as fast as he could.

Zazu gave him a disparaging look. "Such moral standards. I'm not even a fighter."

The two birds continued to fly down until they heard a high pitch screech and a flash of black. From behind, they saw a black raven hover over them and try to strike them down.

"Diablo." Iago hissed.

Maleficent loyal pet raven swooped down again, it's beak facing forward as it tried to take down the two birds.

They dodged and fluttered away.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Iago snickered looking down at Diablo who had lost track of them

Zazu nodded.

Together the two birds zoomed down and struck side by side smacking the birds wings causing it to lose its motion and fall onto the ground. It manage to retreat before a falling rock hit him.

Iago and Zazu give a good old fashioned feather high five.

While some thrived others did not, Dipper and Mabel were not used to this type of battle and were running most of the time. Dipper trying to find something in his journal that could fix this. Always more of a thinker than a fighter. The chaos was confusing for everyone and the Heartless continued to come like ants breaking out from the ground. Several Shadows kept managing to sneak up and overwhelm them causing them to retreat deeper into the valley of ruins.

"You know in hindsight, I guess I didn't think this through!" Dipper shouted as Pete stood before them with two Large Bodies as backup.

Mabel grimaced. "You think?"

"Pete, the large bodies are good for frontal attacks." Hook suggested as he tried to slice Aerith with his sword. "Squish those tiny urchins."

"Will do!." Pete cackled cracking his knuckles.

"Oh yeah? Well, GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Mabel took out her grappling hook with swift haste and plastered it right at the two large Heartless as the metal hook shot right towards there face and hit with massive impact.

Unfortunately for her it didn't do anything.

"Ah, poopie."

Dipper sighed. "Gee thanks, Mabel, great help."

With a snap of his fingers, Pete commanded the Large Bodies as they began to jump and land with a large thump both Pine Twins managing to avoid there mass through sheer speed.

Mabel took hold of Dipper and used her grappling to swing them away as fast as they could, Pete still hot on there trail until he cornered them again his shadow looming large, very large.

"Don't make me use this uh-" Mabel tried to think of a good insult. "Tubby."

"Really? Tubby?" Dipper asked.

"I'm under a lot of pressure right now, okay? Don't patronize me with the fact you're smarter."

"So the little pipsqueaks wanna fight do they? Oh, I'll give them a fight." Pete snickered. "Fine then. I'll give ya a fight!"

"Oh yeah, we'll fight on this." Pete turned to see Stan's fist make a impact on his face and knocking him back. "Heh, your Grunkle still got the moves. Ouch!"

"Oh yeah! Give them the one-two!" Iago shouted flighting above them.

Zazu zoomed by too. "Good show master Stanley, good show."

"Aye Pines" Scrooge called from afar, "You may be a cheat, but you treat your family right!"

Pete got up and knocked back as the two big guys had at it now. Each knocking blows against the others, both in top strength and size. Dipper and Mabel did there best to naw Pete down by the legs. The two danced like giants on the ground as they tried to break the other down. Each punching the other hard as the twins watched hiding behind one of the rocks.

"Get him, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper pounded his fist into the air. "Yeah, you get this jerkface!"

"Run kids!" Stan shouted as he dodged another punch. "Find cover or something! I don't know, stay alive!"

The twins nodded and ran off to find a safe space.

Yuffie jotted up another round of ninja stars and struk town two flying Heartless right above her, only to have three more take their place.

"There like roaches." She groaned.

Leon jumped to her side and struck the Heartless down, tumbling on the ground before getting back up. Behind him another round of explosions from one Cid's devices activated causing the rocks to crumbling knocking out a few Large Bodies, but a magical shield of water kept Ursula going, her tentacles through whatever debris she could find straight onto them.

Up above the ledge Leon could see Hook taking on Phineas, Ferb and Isabella in a three way duel, the kids were pretty good at fencing.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Yuffie muttered staying close to Leon's back. "Any regrets?"

"Never."

"RUN! RUN FOR IT!" Leon saw Launchpad and Mrs Beakley making a straight line towards them and directly passing them without even a flinch.

The ground again began to shake as the floor exploded, rocks and debris flying in every direction as a pile of smoke and dust. It took a few minutes but the sound of loud screech came directly from it, as it began to settle the massive shadow of a horned beast on all four legs began to appear. Slowly this creature made its way forward causing the ground to shake beneath it with each step it took. For this was a Behemoth, one of the most massive emblem Heartless, forged from hearts that were consumed by darkness and anger to the point where they became monsters inside.

Leon and Yuffie looked at the beast with horror in their eyes as they slowly stepped back.

"We should probably run." Yuffie commented as she dashed away.

Leon nodded. "Agree, we run."

The Behemoth roared as it began to charge, the Heartless were on the offensive now, and the resistance on the retreat.

"Well," Leon said now in a corner, "Never thought I'd go out like this"

Yuffie seemed confused, "Really? This is exactly how I thought you'd go out"

Everyone gathered around despite the bravado she didn't know what was going to happen next. It was up to Sora now, all they could give him was time, time to end this evil that threatens everyone and all the light and goodness in the world once and for all.


	59. One Stage Ends the other begins

One Stage Ends the other begins

Riku kept the tip of his _Soul Eater _close to the tip of Sora's neck, Donald and Goofy stayed close yet feared if they moved Riku would strike.

Sora looked up at his friend's face, twisted and almost demented, his cyan eyes much duller than normal, a hint of blood yellow on the edges.

"I won Sora." He declared bodly with a malevolent grin. "I finally beat you."

Sora could only sigh and shake his head in disbelief. "Is this really what's all been about? Beating you?"

"You always have gotten everything Sora, finally I'm the one in control!"

Suddenly a green portal emerged showing a massive battle outside, Sora looked in horror as he saw his friends fighting the hordes of Heartless be outnumbered 10 to 1 as they tried to fight with all their might. Yet none of it would be of any use with a unlimited horde against them.

"See Sora!" Riku sneered. "This is the power of darkness, the power Maleficent talked about! You are on the losing side."

The images continued to show the Heartless spreading outside, his friends barely holding their own. Chaos was everywhere, the darkness spreading and no one could stop. Only he could, yet he was pinned down. It really did look like a hopeless situation.

As Sora looked at Riku and gazed into his friends yellowing eyes all he could feel was just sorrow and regret. Perhaps this was partially his fault that his friend had fallen so far. Perhaps if he had done something different, maybe been more encouraging, or maybe just done something different than he could have stopped all this. But if this was the path his friend had chosen, then it seemed now there was only one path to follow now. It was time for him to cast away all doubt and follow his heart.

"Okay, Riku." Sora closed his eyes. "If this is what you want."

It was all instinct now, Sora would follow his heart and channel the energies of the light from his Keyblade. Master and blade in unison with one another like partners, none trying to control the other. He would not question, he would not judge, he would just do. He would go the distance as Phil had always taught him and let his emotions do the talking.

Grasping his blade hard he aimed it so that it's tip pointed right at Riku, and before anyone could react it unleashed a beam of light striking straight and true, striking at Riku and knocking him back into the wall. Sora used the time to get up and regain his composure and quickly running over to Riku before he could get back up.

Donald and Goofy quickly got back by his side to join him.

Sora watched as Riku tried to get back up, only to slip back on the ground each time he attempted. The young boy looked paler than normal now, as if all the blood had left his body. Breathing heavily, all he could do was sit on his knees as his opponent held the tip of his key towards him, ready to unleash another bolt of energy if he needed too.

"Well," Riku muttered through heavy breaths looking at Sora with his sickly eyes, "end it!"

Sora remained silent, his face stern and grip hard; he didn't want to show any emotion, not yet. On the one hand, he looked at Riku and was reminded of all the bad things he did, not just to him to those around him. Many would say if there was any sense of justice he'd send this creature back to darkness. Most people say it would just be what he deserved, that some punishment should be given for everything that happened. As Keyblade Master, he should dish out said punishment.

"Go on," Riku said, bitterly looking back at the ground. "You beat me, you always beat me! In life, now in wielding the Keyblade. Why shouldn't ending it be any different?"

Again Sora remained silent and allowed Riku to just sit there for a few moments, his breathing heavy and angry. Yet underneath the rage he could see the fear, he was scared, a scared teenage boy who had gotten way in over his head and in a strange way, both of them were in the same boat. Though both had taken different paths, and right now it was Sora's path that seemed the brightest.

"Riku, you did a lot of bad things." Sora finally spoke his voice stern as he stood over him keeping his Key pointed right at him. "You kidnapped two people, helped Maleficent, and you betrayed me, Donald, Goofy...even Kairi. You sided with the darkness….and you tried to kill me."

Riku was the silent one now, though his breathing intensified a bit as he laid there, his knees shaking as they tried to stand. He was right of course, he did do all of these things and more. How far he would have gone he wouldn't say, but knowing how every day it seemed he was growing angier and angier at his home or Sora or something else, it wouldn't have taken much to get him to do even more horrible things. Thus Riku was ready for whatever punishment Sora was going to bestow on him, he was the victim now, and Sora the conqueror.

"And after all of that, even though you probably should be punished for everything you've done.…" Sora gave a long pause, Riku closed his eyes before causing his Keyblade to vanish and getting on his knees. "I forgive you."

All of a sudden Riku looked up, the yellow in his eyes vanishing replaced with normal cyan blue, and they were watering. "What?"

"I forgive you." Sora said again his sternness fading as he lowered his arms..

Riku looked stunned, Donald and Goofy as well. After everything that had happened, after everything Riku had tried to do. How could Sora just outright and forgive? Why was he showing mercy? If anything, most people would say he doesn't deserve it. Even Riku himself believed he did not deserve what Sora was doing right now.

"T-This is a trick." Riku said his voice shaking as he pointed a finger at Sora, it too shaking. "Y-your just trying to get my guard down."

"No trick." Sora smiled. "I forgive you Riku, I can't say about everyone else, but I do."

"W-Why?"

Sora chuckled. "Because we're friends, your my best friend Riku, I love you."

Riku blinked a few times as he kept trying to wrap his mind around everything that was happening. "Y-You are….." He couldn't even finish that sentence and instead thrusted himself onto Sora and wrapped his arms around him in a hug giving up any sense of defiance he had left. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Sora hugged him back tighter.

This was it, this was the Riku he remembered. He could just feel in his gut. Any anger and bitterness that his friend might have had was washing away now. The stench of the darkness dispatching now. Only love returning to the both of them. Many would have thought Sora foolish to forgive so easily, but honestly he didn't care at that moment, this his choice right now. If people disagree that was fine, but that was his choice and his faith had been rewarded.

"I-I'm really sorry….for everything." Riku sobbed

Sora held him a bit tighter now. "Hey it's okay, we're still friends."

"We shouldn't be."

"Well, I say we are and you can't change my mind anytime soon."

Riku let out a soft chuckle, the first real laugh he had in awhile. "Same old Sora."

Donald and Goofy both watched unsure what to make of what was happening, but whatever it was they were at least glad that their friend Sora was happy. It was definitely a sign of his character, to show mercy was never easy, even towards those who had wronged them. But none of that mattered right now. Sora had done what so many people would probably have never done, shown mercy. Probably one of the most heroic things a person in his position could do.

Perhaps the Keyblade chose a good one after all.

Sora gently moved back to look at Riku in the eye one more time and beamed. He could see Riku, his best friend, his brother, his best companion Riku was back. He'd done it, now to get Kairi, and then it was time to go home.

"Sora-," Riku opened his mouth but suddenly clenched his chest in pain. "Agh! It hurts!"

"Riku!" Sora held him tight. "What's going on?!"

"It's him-"

"Who?" Sora asked.

A dark laugh came from the darkness. "**Shame, and here I thought you would understand, but just like the Keyblade Master, you too understand nothing."**

Riku bit his lip. "Sora, g-go to my room in the castle...Find Jafar's lamp, it's the only way to stop Maleficent. The princesses...are in a machine room...center of the castle."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too late for me, Sora. Find my room, in the upper levels, find the talking servants, they'll lead you. The lamp is my drawer...Go quick!"

"No, no I'm not losing you again!" Sora pleaded.

Too late, Riku was being consumed by a pool of darkness. Sora trying to pull him out but it was too strong. Donald and Goofy tried to help but it was too late, the darkness had engulfed the entire body now leaving the trio alone in the hall.

Once again Sora had lost Riku, and this time, it looked like it was for good.

Sora just looked at the area where his friend once stood, now replaced with just empty wall. His body shook as a few tears dripped down his cheeks, emotions riding high after coming so close and then once again losing it all.

"Riku, not again." Sora whispered getting to his knees, trying to keep it together.

Donald and Goofy stood behind him as he let Sora emotion run, both felt sorry for him. Despite their misgivings of Riku they still understood what his friendship meant to him and the mere hope of coming back to the light. Only the Beast remained stoic and instead put a pawed hand on Sora's shoulder causing him to flinch and look up at the looming being standing before him now.

"Grieve later." Beast said looking down at him. "Right now, we have things to do."

Sora looked at the Beast and got up. "How do you know?"

"I watched, I saw you show mercy. Not many would do that, I certainly wouldn't. But right now you have a more important job to do."

Sora looked down on the ground one more time before nodding gaining a bit courage from Beast's words. He wasn't about to let Riku's final wish go ungranted. He needed to help the others, otherwise there would be no point to his journey here at all. He quickly got up and looked down the hallway, they all looked similar to one another, thankfully for him, Beast servants had still stuck with him.

"Do you know where Riku's room is?" He asked.

Cogsworth nodded. "Follow us."

Sora and the others rushed quickly through the castle's massive halls as fast as they could. They could hear the battle raging outside, the sound of loud roars echoed in the distance and the castle grounds shook causing the dust from the walls to crumple down below them.

Heartless showed up en masse but they were quickly dealt with as Sora swung at them without any show of mercy or hesitation. Now was not the time for him to be trifled with at the moment. He was angier, upset, and not about to let the forces of darkness get in the way of him and his mission. This was going to be their end, and he was going to end it once and for all.

"Fire!" Sora aimed his Keyblade and fired a ball of fire energy at a swarm of Heartless blocking the door.

"Deep freeze!" Donald froze a few that tried to jump them from behind.

As they kept on running the earth quakes got bigger and bigger and the sounds of explosions got louder indicating the intensity of the battle outside. The chaos was growing so much that some of the Heartless were even passing them by as they headed off to the main field, not even realizing Sora was nearby.

"We better hurry!" Sora shouted as he picked up the pace. "Leon and the others must be in trouble with all those Heartless around."

Goofy grimace. "I hope our friends are okay."

"Here we are." Lumiere said pointing to a door on the right.

"Finally!" Sora groaned as he quickly opened the door.

Thankfully, Riku's room was small otherwise it would been a lot harder to find. It was so dark and small room and quite depressing. No wonder Riku looked so sickly, this and the dark powers could not have been good for his health. Yet he would think later as he looked for the lamp. He quickly rummaged through the various drawers and under the bed wondering where Riku would put the lamp.

"Come on, come on…" Sora muttered as he looked through the drawers. " Give me something…"

Finally, he opened the main drawer on the top near a light and found it.

"YES!"

Carefully, Sora pulled out a familiar look black lamp and held it steady, he could feel a dark power tingle over his arm.

"So what do we wish for?" Donald asked.

"We wish Maleficent to stop." Sora replied scratching his head. "We just need to word it carefully."

Goofy held Sora's arm."Careful! Remember this is Jafar's lamp, we have to be careful so that he doesn't try and trick us."

Sora took a moment to think this over, this wish would be a crucial one and could stop so much of everything that was going on. Yet he couldn't let panic overcome him. In that moment, he closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could before realizing what he had to say.

Finally, he had the words he needed to make his wish.

"I wish-I wish Maleficent and her forces couldn't hurt anyone anymore!"

A flash of magic and then…..Nothing.

"Did we do it?" Donald asked.

Sora closed his eyes to listen carefully to see if he heard any noise or sound. Yet everything right now was completely quiet. No explosions, no roaring animals, no nothing, absolute and complete silence. That must have meant that at the very least the battle was over. One could only hope that it was a victory for them and not the forces of darkness.

"So now what do we do?" Goofy asked Sora as he looked down at the lamp.

Sora took the lamp and put it in his pocket so that no one could get there grubby hands on it later. "Now we look for Belle."

Beast nodded. "Good, it's about time."

Sora gathered the others but that was before the door to Riku's room burst open. Everyone readied themselves expecting the Heartless to attack but instead of the large swarm, a familiar shaped shadow emerged. Sora's Shadow form had arrived.

"What the-" Sora didn't have much time to talk as he found himself being flung forward into the shadow's tight grip. "Help!"

Donald and Goofy rushed to him but it was too late, the shadow opened up a vortex and flung Sora into it before closing it and vanishing it himself.

Sora felt the cold of the dark vortex around him as he was flung through the portal. The feeling was unnatural and harsh. Eternal almost, a never ending void of darkness. But as endless as it seemed, it ended all in the blink of an eye.

Falling onto the floor, Sora lifted his head to find himself standing in the middle of a large machine room. Several pipes of gold and metal surrounded the area, as electrical wires spread everywhere and at the very end, a large heart shaped device with multicolored vortek in the center, and a figure standing right in front of it.

Laying on the ground he saw Kairi unconscious but okay, quickly Sora rushed over to her. "Kairi! Kairi, wake up!"

From above a cold yet familiar voice echoed in the distance. "That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up." The figure, with silver white hair wearing a blue and red bodysuit with white skirt around his waist. Sora's eyes widened as he looked at him, shocked and horrified by what he saw.

"R-Riku?" Sora whispered as he got

He chuckled darkly and turned around and gazed at Sora with bright yellow eyes. "Greetings Sora, we formally meet at last."

"No." Sora looked at those eyes remembering the words Phil had spoken to him and gasped. "Y-You aren't Riku ...You...You're ...You're Xehanort!"

-000-

Leon watched and tried to fend off the attacks as everyone else was in retreat now. He was pinned to a nearby rock under fire. The longer they fought, the more he regretted coming. Perhaps he was impulsive, but his heart knew that even if they stayed it would just be them waiting for the darkness to come and take them down. No, not he couldn't let himself give into doubt now. He would make his stand and he would fight here and now against the one who attacked their home and took away everything.

She would finally pay!

This witch had caused nothing but suffering throughout the world. Her heartless had spread near and far everywhere. If he could take her out right here right now, then maybe, just maybe he could end all of this once and for all. Save his friends, and perhaps spare Sora any more pain then he had forced the poor kid to go through

"Man I wish i created a Heartless destructinator right now" Doofenishmirtz yelled as he was being chased by a group of Bat like Heartless

Beakly and Scrooge were fighting soldiers like ones.

"Good one Beakly, still got it in yuh!" Scrooge complemented.

"Once an agent always an agent!"

"Wish mom and Uncle Donald could see us now!" Louie said, taking down a Heartless.

"I hope we can see us now!" Huey said as more appeared, "Run for it!"

With fire in his heart, Leon stood forward and struck at Maleficent's latest magical blow knocking it back right at her causing her to fall flat on the ground. Jafar who stood next to her looked shocked.

"Maleficent! We're taking our home back today!" He shouted, his voice was like a rallying cry boosting the moral of the others.

"Well aren't you quite a boaster," Jafar teased.

"You have fought bravely Leon, you and your anti-Heartless resistance. Though in the grand scheme of things you have really been nothing more than a small tremor in my side, apart from unleashing the annoyance of the Keyblade Master upon me" She sneered down towards them as her dark aura began to rise "`''Then you shall deal with me, and all the powers of _Hell!_"

A loud explosion of green fire erupted from Maleficent completely consuming her, as dark energy spread like wildfire. The other villains back away, and the Heartless retreated. A dark power had been unleashed something that no one had ever seen or witnessed before. Everyone else huddled together now as what stood before them from the dust.

Now all that stood before them was a large black scaled fiery breathing Dragon.

Dipper let out a small squeak. "Oh, that's not good."

"That's a dragon," Soos said looking shocked.

Wendy jaw dropped, "D-Dragon? Big, scary dragon"

"Ah come on, not that big honestly, fight bigger" Scrooge muttered.

Webby screamed. "EVERYONE RUN!"

The dragon Maleficent let out a massive roar and began to charge without mercy. Everyone ran as fast as they could while trying to avoid it's flame. All except Leon who stood his ground and fought charging straight forward with his sword ready to strike. It's massive sized caused the ground to shake with each step it took. The rocks along the edge of the valley began to collapse just through the sheer wait.

Everyone scattered in opposite directions trying to avoid it's sheer weight trying to find multiple hiding spots among the valley of ruins.

Her allies all scattered as well, most of them just watched from a safe distance or in protective shields. All of them are overjoyed at the sheer power of their leader, truly understanding why she was considered the Mistress of All Evil. Such power, such prestige, a might of pure fire now presented itself to them. The wicked sorceress had become a being of sheer power and might.

Fire incarnate!

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted, making a complete u turn and running to his side. "Look out!"

Maleficent raised a claw and struck down, Yuffie pulled Leon back, managing to avoid the impact. She threw round ninjas managing to scratch the beast's nose. But it still wasn't enough that the dragon was still on a rampage.

"Looks like bravado isn't going to work this time." Yuffie muttered, helping Leon up as he scattered away from the creature's attacks.

It's mighty tail swung at the rocks trying to knock them back and crush it's enemies. Everyone ran in scattered directions, trying to avoid the large rocks from cruising their bodies but whenever they found a safe corner a swarm of Large Bodies began surrounding them trying to entrap them in a corner with their massive forms. It was really starting to look like the battle was taking a turn for the worse.

It would take a miracle just to get out of this mess.

"Yuffie, get back!" Leon shouted as he crawled back from the massive dragon, "Stand behind me, stand behind me!"

Yuffie continued to help him. "I'm not leaving you! I'm tired of letting this witch ruin our lives!"

The massive dragon stood before them now, her large clawed hands raised ready to strike. This would be the final blow in her plan. Soon Leon, leader of the Anti-Heartless resistance, would be no more and she, Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil would achieve her final victory. Now all was needed was one final blow and victory would be assured.

Her claw rose into the air and began to press down, yet for some reason it could no longer move.

Leon and Yuffie both watched looking stunned. For some reason now Maleficent dragon form looked almost frozen, in fact all her villian allies seemed frozen. Something was happening, all but Jafar who held his staff up high as it began to glow. The red eyes glowing brightly as the others watched unsure just what was happening as everything just went silent.

"Eh? W-Why can't I move here?! Come on, hello….?" Hades muttered trying to summon another fireball.

Jafar looked at his staff. "Something has happened! I think-I think someone made a wish."

"We've been betrayed!" Hook shouted as his feet began to fly onto the ground. "What's happening now?!"

The others, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Pete all began to fly into the air and began to enter into a magical tornador of Jafar's making. The last one to fall being Maleficent who tried to claw her way away from the magic abyss but the power was too much. The power of a genie, one used for the forces of good. A bright light, a miracle had dawned itself upon the resistance.

More and more the tornador grew larger and larger, the villains spinned around and around until they were al flung to the far corners of Hollow Bastion and landed with a loud explosion.

Everyone who avoided the attack looked at stun, watching as the smoke began to dissipate. To their shock though instead of just a large casam in the rocks, now stood something else. Something far more sinister. A Castle, or more like several towers locked together to form a castle in the center, the largest tower the Heartless symbol stood tall. Though many didn't know it yet, this place would be simply dubbed Villains Vale, a horrid monument to a dark past of Hollow Bastion.

As for Jafar, he vanished into the main castle most likely back to his lamp.

Leon collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

"Leon!" Yuffie shrieked.

"I'm ok, i'm ok." He held up a hand and leaned forward now. "W-What just happened?"

Yuffie looked at the castle. "I have a feeling our spiky haired friend had something to do with it."

"Wouldn't be surprised."

Cid slowly stepped forward his mouth half opened in shock. "So-is it over, is she gone?"

Leon looked at the monument and say a magical aura surrounding it, it looked like a shield. That must have been it, someone must have wished Maleficent defeated. Wish or not though, it might have meant she was finished. Though the fact there was a castle and not just a large explosion must have meant she was alive, for the moment anyway.

A miracle did happen.

"So ...Did we win?" Dipper asked.

"Very convenient if we did," Soos pointed out.

Leon blined trying to figure out what happened, "I-I think we did win?"

"So what now?" Yuffie asked.

"Now...Now we find Sora, and find out just what happened".


	60. Awakening

Awakening

Sora pressed his knees down as he laid by Kairi's side, keeping her head up so that she wasn't completely touching the cobble floor beneath her, the sound of pipes and electrical wire echoing all around them giving the place a haunting atmosphere. Yet none of that mattered right now what mattered was that he finally found Kairi. He couldn't believe that the two of them were together again, it felt too surreal. It would have been grander if it weren't for the fact that the Riku that stood beside them was not himself. Yet he just ignored him and focused on his friend that was by his side.

"Kairi-Kairi can you hear me." He held her firmly in his arms now, Kairi's eyes closed, her body limp. He tried shaking her a bit hoping to jolt her back to life but to no avail.

He feared the worst, he held her a bit closer now wrapping his arms around her into a hug Just seeing her in person in his arms for the first time in so long. Kairi, his closest friend, reunited at last, yet it was a bittersweet victory. Sora knew she couldn't hear him or see him, she was asleep. Even her eyes, when he looked into them they were hollow and empty, none of the vibrant light that he was so used to seeing. Yet he didn't want to let go and end this moment, he just wanted to hold onto her until she woke up and they could go home back to the Island.

Sora held her a bit tighter now feeling sadness overtake him, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

As he continued to hold her the echo of the voice rung in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. It sounded so familiar and yet with a gastlyness to it. As if the spirits of the dead emanated from within him.

"That girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up."

Up above Sora saw Riku standing above them glaring down below them with a wicked expression. But yet despite looking like Riku and standing like Riku, even wearing the same darksuite that Riku had on just mere moments ago, there was one major differences that made everything different. The lights of the machine made him even more menacing, as if any sense of humanity had been stricken from him, an all that was left was a empty husk of darkness Yet what stood out from all the darkness was the eyes, something was very wrong about the eyes. They looked almost inhuman, so bright, so yellow, glowing like a demon's from the other world.

It was then that Sora remembered what Phil had told him back in Hollow Bastion before he left. There was only one person he had heard whisper of with eyes like that. One person who was so truly consumed by darkness to gain such deformities.

"So-you're Xehanort." Sora sneered trying to show some bravado yet deep down he was more terrified than he ever felt in his life.

"Yes-" Xehanort said with a evil grin, even using Riku's face he looked unrecognizable, like a creature from the foulest of pits. "It's been such a long time since I stood before a fellow master of the blade, a term I use loosely since your mastery is a limited one in that. Though you are not the first at such a young age who's tried to defy me."

"What's that supposed to mean-"

Xehanort laughed in Riku's voice but with an underlying cold echo beneath like the cool toxic breeze. "Such defiance-your predecessors had it too. It's a shame that after all this time you still understand nothing, then again neither did they. It seems everyone who opposes me is so blinded by the light that they fail to see what lies right in front of them. Take the example of the consequences of your wish".

With dark magic Xehanort conjured what looked like a portal which turned into a viewing mirror, Sora saw a large ungly looking Castle of spikes protruding from a blue raveen. The image changed to show Maleficent and her villains, looking angry and enraged blasting at some sort of magical vortex.

"Your wish trapped them, saving your friends, and increasing these followers of darkness forever. A fate worse than death if you ask me...Again, proves that you really do understand nothing".

Those words, Sora recognized them, were the same words that the hooded figure on the Island had spoken before it was destroyed. It was the same words he heard back in Agrabah during the sandstorm, this constant idea of not understanding. As he thought he began to put the pieces together. It must have been him-Xehanort, this whole time watching him since he started his journey. But why? All this time he thought it would be Maleficent who would be his ultimate opponent.

As he continued to think Sora noticed that in one hand he held a firm grip on a black colored Keyblade. Similar to his own yet it's smooth edges were replaced by sharp jagged ones. Almost like they were meant to pierce the body doing great damage. Whatever the reason it did not look like it was natural Keyblade, but something malevolent and evil.

"How long have you been watching us!?" Sora kept Kairi close shielding her from his gaze. "How long have you been watching me and my friends?"

"From the beginning." Slowly Xehanort stood in Riku's body and floated down towards them. "Ever since you left the Island, ever since your friend gave himself over to the darkness. For too long I have been nothing more than a wandering spirit-Heartless and cold. But I've had my eyes on you and your friends, your strong light-and his strong darkness. Which has come very necessary for my purposes. Who would have thought that such powerful children would come from a Island so base-so inconsequential. But when I made contact with your friends I touched his heart, made it dark and molded it purposes, and then after a while, I made him my vessel."

"So that's it then, all of this just to take over Riku's body!"

Snapping his fingers Xehanort summoned forth a barrier of darkness surrounding them so that no one could escape.

"That was only part of it, the rest was for this-" He pointed to the large machine standing behind him.

"You wanted to get into that super-heart?" Smarty asked.

"This is the final Keyhole, one that will lead me to the Door to Darkness, something I have yearned for for years now ,but it cannot be completed so long as the last princesses of heart still sleeps. With its power unleashed I will be able to unleash a great darkness upon the realm of light, thirteen times over. Though I shouldn't take all the credit...Ansem the Wise began the work, I merely ..._approiated it _once he was put in his place".

"Put in his place?"

Xehanort smirked, Riku's smirk, "Yes...He started the work, but dared to stop when he realized what would happen. Let's just say my influence allowed for it to get finished...Now...Give the Princess back her heart, and complete the blade".

His eyes now darted towards Kairi, Sora turned to look at her taking a few moments before putting all the pieces together.

"A princess?" Sora muttered before it clicked, eyes widening in shock. "Kairi's a princess!"

"Yes, one of seven pure female beings of light, hence the term Princess of Heart. Legend said that these hearts were blessed with powers of Kingdom Hearts itself, the great power that lies beyond the door but without her heart the Keyhole will remain incomplete and the door shut, it is time she woke up."

Sora glared at him looking into those yellow eyes, eyes that had nothing but malice in them. But for all his anger he was more in shock at the thought that his best friend Kairi was a princess. It did make some sense in a way. She had just one day appeared in the middle of a beach with hardly any memory of her past and former home. She was always the more mysterious of the Islanders, her past completely unknown. So it was somewhat logical that she could have come from somewhere fantastical. Yet Princess or more Princess of Heart, that was definitely not something that had ever crossed Sora mind whenever he, Riku and Kairi speculated about her past.

Kairi had always been a kind girl, sweet, innocent, yet with a fiery passion for her friends. Such a pure heart, never mean or cruel. If these Princesses of Heart were said to be so pure and filled with light, then Kairi definitely fit the bill. Still the fact that Xehanort knew this and was using it made him want to clench his fist into a ball and punch the living daylights of him.

"Why are you doing this!" He shouted. "Did you do all this just to take over my friends body!"

Xehanort glared at him now. "Hardly-Once I was a whole person, who had mastery of his key and the powers it yielded, like so many before me. To some I was an advisor of the worlds, and to the more primitive areas of this universe I was considered a god capable of feats beyond the understanding of many, even my own fellow masters. Unfortunately over the years my experiments in the darkness over time yielded me-Heartless."

"I bet it did-from what I heard a few Keyblade Wielders stopped you. I wish I could have met them, they seemed like heroes"

"So they thought- They might have stopped me, but they were hardly heroes. It was their action that kept me alive." Xehanort's voice boomed overtaking Riku's normal speaking voice before returning to a mixture of both as well with some added bitterness. "But I was left incapacitated , turned into a parasite. Parts of memory are not even fully intact, but I know enough to remember what is important, that I am a seeker of darkness. When I eventually found your friend, I saw in him myself at his age. Young and lusting for power, and willing to do whatever it took to get it, willing to break the basic concepts of good and evil, light and darkness and he sought out the darkness. For you see those do not exist, they are constructs created by those too weak to do what is necessary to understand. Perhaps now though in this final moment I will get you to understand."

Xehanort held out Riku's hand and smirked.

"Join me in everlasting darkness, and you could have everything you've ever desired. Power….Love ...A family made whole again"

Sora glared at him angrily hating every word he spoke, comparing himself to Riku, that was a insult. Yes Riku might have done things to leave the Island and his heart lead him astray. But Sora knew Riku a lot longer than he did. He remembers a Riku that was kind, looking for him and the things he cared about. How he stood up for Sora against the bullies, and confronted him when his father died. To think that this Xehanort was even a quarter of what Riku was, that made his blood of all thinking that he would fall for such tricks, that his own family would want him to take this road, he would never give himself up that easily.

Sora didn't care: "Look-Xehanort, let Riku go! Give him back his heart."

"Very well, I can do that, but first, you must give the Princesses back her heart."

He pointed the Keyblade at Sora who felt a tinge a pain in his chest the moment they made contact with one another. Sora fell to his knees as he felt the pain his chest, something inside burning, screaming, as if being attacked by something quite terrible.

"This Keyblade is made from the hearts of the seven princesses of light or should I say six, it still needs one more left. But it does still have the power to unlock people's hearts"

"Huh?"

Xehanort rolled his eyes as he approached Sora. "Don't you see yet? The princess' heart is responding, it's been there all along, Kairi's heart rests within you."

Sora gasped in shock. "Kairi's-Kairi's heart is inside me."

That must have explained those few moments during his adventure when he saw her. When certain things that had once never meant anything to Sora suddenly meant everything to him. It must have been Kairi who was emanating from within him. Her heart reached out to him, trying to make contact. This whole time he was looking for Kairi, when she was there the whole time.

Xehanort snickered, enjoying Sora's complete lack of understanding and knowledge, how such a naive boy could wield a keyblade was beyond him, let alone be alive to get this far. He was so average, so uninteresting. Such a boy like him deserved nothing more to be a mere shadow heartless if not even that. Either way it was time for his role in this story to come to an end .

Now standing before them now he raised his Keyblade ready to make the final blow. But Sora was not about to go down-he wasn't about to lose for in that moment he could hear her, Kairi speaking to him, one more time

_Sora_

Like a flash, Sora's own Keyblade emerged as the two blades clashed against one another. He felt a surge of energy, not of rage but of righteous fury. The light that burned bright inside him was practically glowing as he grew in strength.

"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

All of a sudden his spirit returned, he felt the energy he needed to fight back, everything he was fighting for came into perspective. He was fighting for his friend, for his home, he was going to stop this mad man or die trying.

With great fervor Sora managed to push Xehanort back but not before lept into the air and stood tall again. His eyes glowing darkly as they stood behind the glowing energy of the final Keyhole. Raising his hand the evil Keyblade Master must have channeled what little power he could from it and fired a blast of dark energy at Sora.

"Now witness true power."

Sora dodged the attack landing on his back feeling a spark of energy almost hit him.

"Behold the power of darkness."

Xehanort charged but Sora managed to jump on high, the Keyblade's magic keeping him up on air a bit higher than he normally could. Again he twirled landing behind Xehanort but Xehanort was quicker he swung his blade right at Sora hitting his shoulder hard and knocking him down and kicking him back causing Sora to slide all the way to the edge of the Keyhole.

Slowly Xehanort brandished his Keyblade and pointed the tip right towards Sora neck cackling madly.

"You definitely have the fire of masters before you I will grant you that! But that is as little mercy I can offer."

Before Sora could even counterstrike Xehanort lunged his arm right at Sora his hand clenched in a fist forcing the boy back into the air. Dark aura began to circle around him. He then pointed his Keyblade straight towards Sora chest as a dark beam lurched right at him hitting him straight on.

The pain Sora felt was immense, it was like nothing he had ever felt. Ever blow he had taken so far, every attack was nothing compared to what he felt right now. It was like his insides were being slowly ripped apart from the inside. He thrashed and struggled to get out yet he had no way of freeing himself. Xehanort kept his precion straight at him. His eyes began to glow as the dark power began to emanate from him now in full force.

"Now, I shall release you now princess, release the keyhole with your power, open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness."

Sora stayed up in the air, his body feeling compressed by the dark power. There was nothing he could do, no lashing out, no breaking these bonds. All he could do now is scream.

Sora fell onto the ground with a loud thud, the hard floor causing his back a sharp pain.

He was exhausted after several minutes of pure torture, every bone and muscle in his body ached and cracked. His body had been completely assaulted by Xehanort dark attacks .While the pain subsided he could feel sting after the effects of it. Every part of his body ached and bruised but he wasn't about to give up. He couldn't give up, he wasn't going to give this mad man any satisfaction.

Xehanort stepped back and glared in annoyance, his yellow eyes glowing brightly emanating his power.

"Such defiance, her heart is definitely strong- But I should have known that the light of the seven would be difficult to extract. Perhaps a bit more pain will cause you to submit."

Raising a hand Sora was lifted back into the air and was knocked around hitting each pipe on various sides of the room with intense impact. Each lunge caused a whirl of pain, but he wasn't going to give this mad man the satisfaction of giving into him. He would not have Kairi's heart so long as he lived. Xehanort eventually had enough for him to put him back onto the ground.

Sora looked back at him battered but alive. "You'll-never-get-her -heart."

Xehanort looked a bit surprised by how much damage Sora was willing to take, yet there he still stood defiant as ever holding his Keyblade firm even after being tossed around the room like a rag. It was a testament to him and how much he had been through that even now he was still willing to fight and maybe even die before allowing Xehanort to get what he desired.

A change in strategy was called for.

"Fine-you win." Xehanort sighed as he tossed his own Keyblade towards Sora who was caught with a thud. "If I can't take it unwillingly then perhaps I'll get what I want willingly."

"What are you-

Xehanort tossed the keyblade right at Sora who caught it yet fell back due to its massive weight.

"The Keyhole remains incomplete, it will rage out of control and won't be able to be locked or unlocked, such darkness will run rapidly, destroying you and your pathetic allies, even Kairi's bodies will be damaged beyond repair. So long as her heart remains inside yours."

Sora looked at the Keyblade unsure what to make of it just holding it made him feel dirty. This Keyblade stenched of darkness, yet also there was an underlying warmth of it. The lights of the other princesses of heart trying to

"Pierce the blade to your chest, and the Princesses heart will be free, think about it carefully Sora, then perhaps maybe-you'll understand."

With those last words Xehanort vanished a puff of darkness leaving Sora standing there and think. Now Sora just stood there in silence, musing over those final words. After everything it didn't seem like a victory, if anything it felt like a defeat. It really didn't seem that there wasn't any way out of this situation that would cause Xehanort to get what he wanted.

He looked at the Keyblade for a moment in contemplation-he had two options, free Kairi's heart and give Xehanort what he wants, or don't and risk everyone. The answer seemed pretty clear. He could only hope his friends would understand.

"Sora-" A familiar voice called from afar.

Sora turned behind him to see Donald and Goofy approach, the Beast and the others right behind them both. His heart sank, this was not what he wanted to deal with right now as he was about to make the fatal decision.

"Is that the Keyhole?" Goofy asked, pointing to the thing.

Sora nodded. "Yeah but I can't lock it because it's not complete."

"Well how do we do that?" Donald asked.

In the main chamber Jaq ran up to Cinderella's pod and tapped on ferociously. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly, wake up Cinderelly!"

"Belle!" Beast put his hand over her pod. "Why won't she wake."

"They don't have their hearts." Sora said in a soft voice.

Beast looked at Belle in shock. "Then find her heart!"

Sora looked back at the Keyblade that Xehanort had given him and then at Kairi. "A keyblade with the power to unlock people's hearts."

It was then at that moment that everything started making sense. He knew what he had to do.

This was it, the moment of truth had come, taking one last deep breath he looked at Donald and Goofy one more time trying to get the clearest picture of them in his head that he could take with him to the end of his days. All the memories of their adventures began to flow back at them, their ups and downs. He was blessed that he made such wonderful friends to join him on this great quest.

With that last thought, he smiled.

Closing his eyes Sora took a deep sigh, he knew what needed to be done, even if it meant never seeing Riku and Kairi again, even if it meant never seeing his mom, his Island, or even finishing his mission. He knew that deep down, Donald, Goofy, his friends at Traverse Town, even the Beast, all could help finish what he started.

Standing next to Kairi he looked at Donald and Goofy one more time and smiled. "Thanks guys-it's been fun."

Both companions looked confused.

"Sora what are you-" Goofy question was answered.

Without warning Sora took the Keyblade and pressed it right into his heart.

Falling

Falling

Into darkness

-000-

Awaken.

Kairi for the first time did not feel darkness all around her. Her vision was blurry, however she could still hear the sound she heard was that of a shriek, a duck, a duck though that she knew well for it was connected to Sora, and for the longest time now, was she. Everything was starting to come too, like waking up from a long nap after so very long

Donald screamed trying to stop him but it was too late. "Sora! Sora!", still

Goofy just watched in awe as the other hearts floated to their respective owners, one of them being Kairi, who immediately awoke the minute it went back into her body.

Wait how did she know those names?

Immediately the young redhead got up, gasping for air as if she had been underwater for a long time. She turned around to see Sora, who was glowing in his own light. Instinct taking hold she tried to grab him as she saw him falling and then vanish in a puff.

"Sora!" Donald shouted. "No! Come back Sora! Sora!"

"Sora-" Goofy whispered.

Again how did she know those names. As she looked around she recognized everything, yet didn't remember any of it. Didn't remember experiencing any of it.

Kairi looked up, clenching her heart and then on the ground she saw it- a paopu fruit, native to her home of Destiny Island. Said that if you shared it with someone else the two of you were destined to be intertwined forever. Something was wrong, she saw and remembered everything yet didn't know. It was like having two lives of nothing and everything clash with one another.

Slowly she picked it up and felt a sharp pain in her chest realizing what it meant.

"Sora are you really….. No-no I won't let him go!"

Donald and Goofy noticed her for the first time, even the Beast looked taken aback by Kairi's determination. Quickly she looked back at them and blinked, realizing that so much had happened at such a quick time.

"Donald." She said and then she turned to Goofy. "Goofy, Jiminy Cricket-and you are the Beast."

"Yeah-" Goofy nodded, wiping his eyes. "H-How did you know."

"I was in Sora's heart, so I know what he knows."

"That's not creepy at all." Donald muttered.

Kairi looked at the two companions as if she had known them her whole life. Though she had been asleep she had experienced everything Sora had experienced. All the battles, all the turmoil, happiness, Riku's betrayal. The whole time she wanted to be there for him and help him. Comfort him maybe, give some advice, but now that she was awake he was gone, maybe even for good. The only thing left was his two companions who had helped him through it all.

In a wave of emotion she grabbed both and gave them a massive hug, tears began to run down her cheeks as the emotions overwhelmed her. "Thank you-For everything."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before embracing Kairi in a hug.

"Hey this way-" A voice called out in the distance breaking the hug.

Coming through the halls, Leon and his gang ran inside. They slowed down as they saw Donald and Goofy in the upper chamber by the machine. Everyone paused and looked around slowly, however the more they looked the more they noticed one thing was missing.

"Hey-where's Sora." Star asked as they approached the center of the room.

Kairi turned, looking at everyone and recognizing their faces as there names entered her mind.

"Star." she said slowly and began pointing to each one of the group naming them off as more and more of Sora's experiences repeated in her mind. "And you're Marco, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith-"

"Who's the girl?" Dipper asked.

"And why is repeating our names?" Mabel added. "Are you a physique! What number am I thinking!"

"I'm Kairi." She said wiping her face again as if coming out of a trance. "I-I was Sora's friend."

"What do you mean was?" Dipper asked, sounding nervous. "That sounds like he died?"

Goofy spoke up now, his voice cracking a bit. "He uh-he-"

"Sacrificed his own heart so I can have mine back." Kairi said, looking calm yet sad. "I woke up and then he vanished in the light."

With those simple words, everyone went silent.

Dipper and Mabel's faces became gaunt, while Yuffie looked like she was ready to break down. Leon for his part remained stoic as he pinched his forehead. Marco pulled Star into a big hug All of them held their own grief at the loss of their Keyblade Master.

It was a testimate to Kairi, how many people Sora touched during his adventure to get such a reaction from everyone.

So many lives, so many new friends and right now they wanted to do was grieve. Unfortunately for them that would have to be put on hold as a dark portal emerged and a new yet still familiar figure came.

A handsome tanned skinned man, with long flowing white hair with, wearing a large black overcoat with white gloves, around his chest was the red symbol of the Heartless pinned to his chest. His mouth curved into a smile as he glared at them with his bright yellow eyes. His scent was horrid as he smelled of death and decay, Kairi got a unnerving feeling just looking at him. This man-this man who had manipulated her friends and caused Sora to sacrifice himself. This was the man who had caused everyone so much misery that he dared stand before them now smiling.

Kairi wished she had a Keyblade right now, so she could bash him with it sending him back to the darkness from once she came. Just looking at him made him sick. As for everyone else they didn't know quite what to make of him as he gazed upon them with his glowing yellow eyes. Leon held his sword tightly while Dipper clenched his fist wanting to fight, Stan holding him back as he glared up at Xehanort.

"Xehanort." She whispered, trying her best to not to lunge right at him.

He chuckled and as he spoke it was in a young but deep booming voice with a certain oily nature to it suave and sophisticated. "So you have awakened at last princess."

"Oh yeah-" Leon took out his sword and charged only to get swung back against the wall by Xehanort.

"Your Keyblade Master submitted-I now see the weakness of his friends." He smirked at Kairi. "The Keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose, now it's over."

Donald and Goofy closed in together near Kairi both with weapons at the ready.

Goofy leaned towards Donald and whispered in his ear. "Think we can stop him."

"I don't know, but we have to protect Kairi-it's what Sora would have wanted."

Xehanort began to approach them before stopping, his teeth began to clench as he clutched his chest in pain. "Impossible."

A small light appeared before him and to the surprise of everyone but none other than Kairi Riku appeared. Translucent yes, but it was still Riku wearing his normal yellow best and blue pants, no longer in the dark suite. He was in shock, struggling and too in pain. His arms outstretched as if holding back a tidal wave.

"No-you won't use me for this." Riku sneered breathing heavily. "You gotta run, the Heartless are coming!"

Just as he warned several Heartless, dozens, maybe hundreds emerged from the shadows of the various corners of the room. They began to swarm and buzz around like flies. Everyone huddled together but they knew they were unable to fight there way from the horde. So they did as Riku said and ran, ran as fast as they could. Only Kairi wanted to stay behind and help her friend, even after everything he did she still wanted to help him like Sora did.

"Riku!" She tried to grab him but Donald dragged her away as they joined with the rest of the group.

Heartless began to surround them now-in her desperation Star pulled out her magic wand and let out a large magical energy blasting them back allowing them enough space to get them back.

Kairi looked back one more time seeing Riku struggling against Xehanort, but then in a blink of an eye, both were gone.

"Bye Riku."

-000-

Kairi tried to keep up with the others as they headed down to the main hallway where Sora and Riku had dueled just earlier. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Sora was gone yet was unable to even think of what just happened let alone have time to process it. The Heartless were still coming. Yuffie, Leon and Cid tried to keep them at bay allowing the.

"Yeesh there are dozens of them." Cid muttered keeping his anti-heartless gun at ready.

Leon nodded as he swung his sword at a horde of them. "What do you expect this place has been a Heartless world for years-the fact we are dealing with this many now is a miracle."

"Uh guys!" Dipper pointed to there only way out seeing a dark passageway covered by some sort of field. "I Think we had a problem.

Now everyone was surrounded by the Heartless, they covered most of the main entrances and exits and crawled upon the upper levels. They began to press forward, Star used her magic wand and began to blast them one by one. Leon and Yuffie went into melee mode and slashed as many as possible Cid, Phineas and Ferb providing cover with there Heartless defense's. Dozens came sprouting from dark corridors of the room. The resistance was weak in numbers as the Heartless continued to grow more and more.

Donald and Goofy stood close to Kairi shielding her, feeling the instinct to keep her safe beyond all else..

"Stay close." Donald ordered.

Goofy nodded. "Yeah- we gotta protect yuh. Sora would have wanted it."

"No I want to help!" Kairi demanded looking firm. "That's what I want!"

Despite the bravado she didn't really know what to do when the Heartless started gaining in closer towards them. It's not like she knew how to fight, sure she spared a bit and managed to wip even Riku's but from time to time but she didn't really know how to handle something that actually wanted to do her harm. She was still a bit distraught from what happened to Sora.

While everyone was distracted she didn't notice that one single Heartless stood right in front of her staring up at her.

Though she did smell it and looked jumping back to see it.

"Go away!" She shouted holding out her hand to attack it.

Donald saw the Heartless and tapped it on the head. "Yeah, scram."

The Heartless just stood there looking up at her with it's bug like eyes, it didn't move and twitch like the others, it just stood there, as if, as if new her.

"Huh?" Kairi looked at the Heartless, almost like she recognized it. "Do you, do you know me."

The Heartless nodded in understanding.

Kairi gasped. "And understatement me."

For a moment she looked back at the Heartless and then, something in her mind came to her, a wild if not completely impossible thought. This Heartless stood out, and just by looking at it, she felt something a familiar feeling, one that only one person in the world could give her. That warm, joyful feeling of utter light.

It was a risky move on her part but she had to try.

"Sora."

Slowly she bent down, no one else noticed her for they were to busy fighting off Heartless. Yet Kairi just saw this one creature, a tiny shadow, not really scary if you thought about it. The fact that all these shadows were once people, or living beings, with hearts, thoughts and feelings of their own.

Kairi began to outstretched her arms and take the creature in her embrace, it was cold for a moment but then warm. Quite warm, so warm it beamed.

Bright light started to glow and cover the room, blinding the others and causing the Heartless to vanish in fear. Soon Kairi felt the body shift as she was no longer holding a creature, but a person, a person holding her tight as well. She opened her eyes to see through the light and see a outline of spiky hair looking back at her. As it dimmed she noticed that same tan skin, and big blue eyes smiling back at her.

Sora-It was Sora, he was back.

It took awhile for everyone in the room to realize to happen, Kairi and Sora continued to hold each other in a tight hug for what seemed like several minutes. She was just happy to see him again after thinking she lost him, as for him, he was just glad she was safe. That was enough. Donald and Goofy just watched, both shocked but overjoyed.

Finally Sora pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome." Kairi smiled

She held out the pampu fruit and put it in her hand, the two just looking at each other smiling wide. After so long apart, they were once again

Sora looked around the room noticing everyone and blushed in embarrassment. "Um-Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Sora-You did it." Leon chuckled.

Yuffie nodded. "Hard to believe you actually managed to get our home back."

"Home-" Sora's eyes widened. "Wait, the Keyhole, Xehanort."

"We gotta lock the Keyhole." Goofy said.

Sora nodded standing tall now his voice filling with defiance. "Yeah- and then, we finally deal with Xehanort once and for all."


	61. The Final Rest

The Final Rest

Calm had returned to Hollow Bastion, or at least as much calm that can come to a ruined civilization. Most of the Heartless had vanished and this allowed for a time to rest and think about what to do next as well as heal their wounds with whatever potion or magic they had brought with them.

During this time of rest Kairi roamed around the Castle library during this time. When she first arrived she saw one of the fellow Princesses of Heart Belle, along with the Beast reuniting after what was probably a long time for them.

Kairi couldn't help but feel a little envious, not like her and Sora didn't have a proper reunion yet, it was just ...She could tell there was far more on his mind right now. Which she understood, the battle was far from over, however, she wished she could do more.

She went over many of the books finding various facts about the town and a bit of information on the Heart, something she wanted to share with Sora thinking it would help.

As she looked through various books and articles memories of a past that she had long since buried came flashing back. Her as a young girl, her grandmother by her side, and that story of a world long since passed repeating over and over again. Memories of beautiful gardens, and medieval looking homes all aligned together. Of festivals and celebrations that were a splender to behold, but also of a castle magnificent and fair, that radiated light from it and was a symbol of beauty and learning. It was such a strange thing that perhaps right now she stood upon the land of which she once grew up.

"All of this seems like such a strange dream." She said picking up a book to look inside. "But something I've known all my life."

For many years Kairi had not cared much about her life before she arrived on the Island. After all why should she. Her life was good, she had two loving parents who cared for her, raised her. She had Sora and Riku as best friends. Nothing really compelled her to come back here or look deep into her true history. Even now, even as she looked over the various books in the library, did nothing still compel to research anything about her history outside of sheer curiosity or even the fact she was this so called Princess of light everyone was muttering about.

Nothing made her eager, all that mattered was getting home and being with her family and friends once again.

Yet it was a strange thing that she now was thinking about it.

For the most part of the rest she kept to herself, no one wanted to keep her alone for a very long time and while she knew the people who Sora had joined forces with she didn't really have much of a relationship with them. Thus she kept during the brief time of rest.

However she did speak to the other princesses of heart, she was at least curious if that title came with any powers or abilities. Belle-who had taken role as ringleader of the other captives during her time as Maleficent captive had discovered some abilities. For example if they concentrated hard enough they could be able to unleash a wave of light, strong enough at least to deflect the Heartless from a attacker. They also had some unique healing abilities that they found out during that time, although activating that magic was harder to get right. Kairi had found the other princesses quiet nice and did feel a bond when she was near them.

Then there was Sora

Kairi realized just how much he changed since she's been asleep, although she had seen bits and pieces since her adventure. Sora had gotten much braver and sure about things. No longer as nervous from before. All those time pretending to be the brave hero now he was actually being one, and the stakes could not be higher. She had definitely become so proud of him, but wished she could help.

She hated the fact she had been asleep for so long, she wanted to be by his side, by her friends side, not stand on the sidelines and be a damsel in distress. She wanted to fight.

"Feeling okay?" Kairi looked up seeing Star mosing around the place.

"Oh-Star right?"

"Yep that's me-Super stoked that Sora finally managed to save you, I just had to say hello. Although you must already know me because you were experiencing stuff Sora was experiencing which is kinda weird, I mean what if you experienced going to the can-which would be we!"

"Um-I don't think I did." Kairi said, taking a back by Star's very hyper demeanor.

"Eh-That's cool-" Star grabbed a chair and placed her feet on the table. "But hey, you and I guess are princess buddies huh!"

"Princess buddies?"

"Yep-like you I TOO am a princess from another dimension. Though not a princess of heart, just a regular royal princess who's going to inherit a throne, rule a kingdom...Deal with deciding how much people pay in taxes. Boring, government stuff".

Star took out her wand and summoned a magical rainbow above her, only for it to burn into flames causing some of the animals inside it to flee running for their lives before it vanished. Kairi just kept quite trying to make out whether or not Star was just hyper or crazy.

"Okay-" She said slowly. "Well I'm not sure being a Princess of Heart make me a actual Princess."

"Hey, own the title girl, if your a princess you're a princess, you just don't have to deal with the horrors of running a Kingdom and one day being Queen and dealing with a overbearing mother-SIGH-who you still miss because your world was destroyed by the forces of darkness."

Kairi frowned as she sat down. "Your world was destroyed too huh."

"Yeah-" Star let out a groan as she too took a seat next to Kairi. "That's why me and Marco have been helping out the resistance, though we would have been fighting the bad guys anyway even if it wasn't. That's kinda our thing."

"Wish I could go on those types of adventures." Kairi chuckled bitterly running a hand through her bright red hair. "Course I was asleep during Sora's adventure so I kinda missed out-like-a lot. And by a lot I mean, almost all of it."

"Well change it then?"

"What?"

Star nodded and gave Kairi a mischievous smirk. "Sora's had a lot of companion besides Donald and Goofy during his trip, I should know me and Marco were one of them, one of them my arch enemy-Long story-but my point if he can have those guys and gals on, then there's no way he wouldn't want you to join in on the team."

"But I don't know how to fight." Kairi sighed twiddling her fingers a bit. "I mean I know how to swing a wooden sword and knock sense into my friends but-never been really into it."

"Fightin's easy, just hold out your hand clench into a first and throw it has hard as you can at the enemy. Have a magic wand BLAST THEM INTO SUBMISSION, or even use a giant sword to cut of their heads. Whatever is the most effective way to use good old fashioned violence."

Kairi chuckled nervously, unsure about her very violent nature. "That's great and all, but uh-I'm not a muscle bound beast like Riku was."

"Come on, embrace it girl!" Star started summoning various weapons of shapes and sizes now. "What do you like, sword, mallet, axe? Mace? What about a mace, it's got spikes so you give them a good stabbin."

"Um…" Kairi grimace. "I think I would like something that better fits well, me."

Star sighed causing the mace to vanish. "Eh- got any talents, come on girl work with me! Your not gonna let the guys have all the fun during the final mission!"

"Well-" Kairi tried to think of some of her talens.

Kairi was smart, doing several extra curricular activities after school mostly achemic. Although she was quite the star on her soccer team. So she was good with her legs and could give a mean kick. She also had a good eye for things and could definitely do a lot of research in her time, hence why she loved being in a library like this. Yet despite that she was mostly into the sciences and mathematics, something that came in handy whenever Sora asked, or more like begged for his homework. Then finally one ability of hers came to her that she had completely forgotten.

"Archery!" She bursted. "I'm pretty good with archery!"

"Really?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah I took lessons back at the Island, seemed like a fun idea at the time."

"Okay." Star shrugged. "At least we're getting somewhere, now lets see how we can work with it."

Star got up and took out her wand once again, this time she blasted into the air conjuring up a bow, arrow holster filled with arrows catching both and handing them to Kairi. She took them, seeming hesitant at first, they were slightly heavy but slowly Kairi was able to hold them with ease."

"What are these?" Kairi asked.

Star rolled her eyes. "What do you think, a bow and arrow with unlimited regenerating arrows duh, gotta give you something otherwise what are you just gonna use your fists. I mean they can come in handy when fighting baddies but still, weapons help too."

Kairi looked at the bow and arrow holster unsure, sure she wanted to fight and was good at basic archery but this felt like a step up. Without any training or something she was probably a sitting duck. Still she wanted to help out Sora during this final adventure of his, tired of being on the sidelines all the time.

"Come on Kairi-go out there, I mean if we are all gonna die anyway, might as well be with those we care about."

"Care about what?" Marco poked his head from behind one of the bookshelf and walked over to them before realizing he might have been interrupting, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.. "Am I interrupting some girl talk-if not I can come back later."

Star seemed confused. "What? Nah! I'm just convincing Kairi here to go along with Sora in the final battle?"

"Doesn't that seem a bit dangerous." Marco asked with a concerned look. "I mean you haven't really seen any combat or have been trained or…"

"Wouldn't you come with me if I had to go in the final battle against the forces of evil?"

Marco paused to tap his chin and think it over, people didn't call him the safe kid for nothing after all. Yet his closeness with Star did mean he would definitely get over many of his instinctual tendencies just for her.

Star grunted and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch-Okay, okay yes I'd go with you."

"See-" Star looked at Kairi smirking. "I rest my case."

Kairi looked at the bow and arrow thinking. "Well, I guess I really do want to go with Sora, and I am tired of just sitting on the sidelines."

"Well you can't really help that when you're asleep." Marco chuckled only to get another punch in the shoulder from Star

"What am I sure Marco means is, we get it, he's your friend and you wanna be there by his side. So I say go for it girl."

"Thanks-I just might."

Star punched her first in the air. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll have your own adventures and uh in case you need some companions you got me and Marco right here!"

"Uh Star-" To late Star pulled him into tight "Ok! Nevermind yeah I'm in if you need us."

Kairi nodded and took a deep sigh. She wanted to be with Sora now more than ever. Yet the one thing she worried about was how he was going to take it. This was something was definitely going to take a lot of thoughts if she had any chance of persuading him otherwise.

"Hey Kairi-"

"Yeah St-oh, Sora…" She smiled seeing him standing right by her side.

Sora sat down next to her he seemed a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

Sora bit his lip, he looked like he was struggling to say something, "Oh nothing um, well actually, yeah something-uh, you see ...ugh, I don't know"

"Just spit it out"

"Kairi I don't want you to come with me when I find Xehanort," He blurted out.

Complete silence.

Kairi had a wave of emotions come over him as Sora's cheeks turn extremely red from sheer embarrassment of what he had just said. Not go, what did he mean he couldn't go. She would do what she liked. She didn't spend her whole time asleep on the sidelines just to now no longer do anything.

"Outch!" Sora whined the minute she hit his head.

"What do you mean I can't go!"

Sora rubbed his forehead, his words continue to stumble, "Well, it's not like I don't want you to not don't go...I just...I just ...Look, I lost Riku, I don't want to lose you too"

It was then that Kairi realize what Sora was talking about, her anger subsided, though she was still annoyed.

"I can take care of myself you know"

"Yeah, but…." Sora looked down, "I mean, I've seen things, alot of bad stuff and well...I don't want you to get distracted and I don't know how you are gonna fight and…...

"So, I can help in other ways"

Sora sighed, "I know that but ...Kairi come on, I've already fought so much and…

"And you need help, I can help you, I've been reading a bunch of these books since we got here" Kairi said pointing to the wide collection in the library, "There's a lot of stuff on various Heartless types here, and the history...Come on Sora, let people help you"

"I have Donald and Goofy"

"What about the others"

"Someone needs to stay in case Xehanort strikes and I lose, find a new Keyblade Master, if there was one before me, they'll be one after me, but someone has to keep this place and every other place safe"

Kairi looked at Sora now and realized that he wasn't the same kid she knew back from Destiny Island. Oh sure he was still the kindly goofball that he always ways, but now, now there was a seriouness to him that she had never seen before. Actual thought was being put into what he was saying. Not always perhaps thes smartest thought, but still thought. She could tell that he was scared, terrified, however he was going to go up this darkness that was about to consume them all.

"Okay-" Kairi nodded, "I understand, I'll stay"

"Really?"

"Yes ...Really"

"Oh Kairi I-"

"Hey kids," Yuffie walked up to them now interrupting whatever moment they were going to have, "Leon's calling a bit of a meeting, need to decide what we were going to do ...Stat"

-000-

Kairi met them at the giant Keyhole of Hollow Bastion. Though now locked thanks to Sora of course. Everyone was here. And by everyone, it was really everyone. Leon and his gang, The Pines Family, Star and Marco, Phineas and Ferb and friends, The Princesses of Heart, Beast and his friends Donald and Goofy plus relatives. Everyone who had helped Sora through this journey had gathered. It just reminded her how much she had missed out, and how little she did contribute to all of this.

More guilt would have continued to pour out if Leon hadn't started speaking first.

"We can feel the growing darkness." Jasmine indicated. "That's why need to be together to hold it back I don't know how...And Id on't know why, but when we are together, our powers are amplified ten told."

"Sounds like magic to me" Cid muttered, "Doesn't make sense but man can it be convenient"

"Loose magic systems, got it" Soos commented.

The other princesses nodded in agreement. Though none of them knew much about the powers that came with being a Princesses of Heart, let alone why they were selected to be Princesses of Heart. Yet they could feel their instincts kick in and they knew what they had to do. Like a deeper power influencing them. Even Kairi could feel it, yet she didn't have the same urge to stay unlike the others. Her heart was telling her something different.

"Ok so we know that darkness is coming but we don't know where." Yuffie spoke up. "We can't really stop a Villain if we don't know where he is."

Leon nodded. "Even if we do find him, it's going to be hard to stop him."

"Hey we got Sora, he's our ace in the whole." Mabel beamed shaking Sora excitedly. "As long we have him and the Keyblade we are a shuin to win."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Not necessarily Mabel. No offense to Sora but you didn't really stop the Villains through force and more through sheer luck."

Sora scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Dipper was right, he didn't really defeat Maleficent with skill and more through a simple wish. Even when he defeated Riku it was more through the fact the Keyblade had helped him out and less than his own skills. Luck and chance had helped him quite a bit during this journey. If he was about to go up against a fully fledged Keyblade Master then he would need to be at his very best. Even with the help of Donald and Goofy it was going to be difficult.

Turning to Kairi she gave him a slight smile, yet he could tell she was nervous about what was about to transpire.

"Hey I got an idea how about we pay him off." Stan suggested. "Nothing to much mind yuh, but I know crazy people like a little something something if you know what I mean."

"I don't think this Xehanort guy is interested in getting paid Grunkle Stan." Dipper said. "He seems like a fanatic."

"He is." Sora sighed. "He's obsessed with darkness."

"What is so great about darkness anyway." Yuffie asked angrily. "Ansem was fascinated by it, Xehanort is ...Maleficent was ...I don't get it, I really don't. Seriosuly reading some of those reports we found, it's like ...Why? Just...Just why?"

"I should know I try to make a Darknessinator once, didn't work out well" Doofenshmirtzs sighed.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, plus it gives you evil looking eyes and your face creepy and ugh ...Definitely not something pleasant to look at. Probably isn't that healthy for you either."

"Point is" Leon interjected, "We have to find Xehanort before he unleashes whatever it is he's planning to unleash".

"Maybe that's where we can come in" Belle interjected, Beast standing beside her, "I've been doing some research since I was able to get some information regarding the Keyblade that might be able to assist"

"How so?" Sora asked.

Belle cleared her thought, "Xehanort used the Keyhole to go to whatever world he wanted to, all you have to do Sora is use your Keyblade to open that portal"

"So unlock the Keyblade I locked" Sora asked

"No, just use it to open whatever portal Xehanort unleashed and walk through it, seems simple as that".

Leon rolled his eyes. "That's great and all... But unless you have a good idea to defeat Xehanort I'd suggest you stay quite."

"I say we raise a army and go full on against him!" Mabel declared.

Webby nodded. "I like that idea sister."

"Problem we can't find him." Yuffie added. "Personally I say we wait for him to show up against and then get him."

"He might have a mega weapon or something before we can even attack." Dipper argued.

Debate went on and on, Sora just listening to one suggestion after another. Attack, defend, Inators galore. It was a million different ideas with no sort of cohesion or logic in some cases. He turned to Kairi pleadingly who merely shrugged unsure what to do. Looking into her eyes though everything he needed to know finally came clicking to him. He had had enough, it was time to finally speak up.

She could his tension rising, he didn't like being in these sorts of situations. Soon though that tension burst and Sora spoke out once more.

"ENOUGH!" Sora shouted, his voice echoing across the chapel.

Everyone looked taken aback, shocked by seeing this as Sora stood in the center of the chapel now. His face was stern before he took a deep sigh trying to calm himself down before speaking again. This time his tone was far lighter yet still stern.

"Look, I know you all want to help, and you guys have been the best really. You took me into your world when I was lost. Helped me train and lead my on the right path, even coming here to help me take on Maleficent and the others. But this-This is something I need to do on my own. You guys need to stay here and make sure the worlds are safe in case I um...Um…." Sora couldn't finish the sentence but everyone know what he was talking about.

Leon turned to the others and then to Sora and nodded. "I think I understand."

"Really?" Sora seemed taken aback, that was easier than he thought.

"I do, maybe you're right, we have this world to protect and others too, you are the Keyblade Master, I think this is something you need to do."

"Well he ain't doing it alone." Goofy walked up to Sora standing by his side. "Me and Donald will be joining him all the way, right Donald."

Donald looked at Huey, Duey and Louie, they nodded back at him and he at them. Donald turned to Scrooge who nodded as well giving him a reassuring expression.

"Don't worry las." Scrooge responded. "Your boys will never be alone."

Donald smiled. "Thank you." He walked over to Sora standing by his side now.

Kairi smiled at both of those two. They had definitely been true loyal friends to Sora through thick and thin. He was lucky to have both of them by his side. That happiness turned sour however when she realized just how little she actually had done. How much she could have done even if it was just a little bit.

"Thanks guys." Sora smiled. "This means a lot."

"WAIT A MINUTE WAIT A MINUTE!" Dipper shouted, erupting into a manic state. "Are we seriously just going to let this-this-this kid save us. We need armies, weapons, something. I mean again what was the point."

"Dipper!" Mabel scolded. "He's saved us before, I think you should have a bit more faith."

"Faith! Faith! No seriously I wanna know what was the point of all this, coming here, helping him, what are we just gonna let him save the day, that's it, nothing, we just gonna stand here, why did we even do all this if we are just gonna-"

Suddenly Dipper eyes widened until his body became loose, sliding back and forth before falling face front onto the ground. Behind him his sister Mabel stood her arm raised and hand put into a fist. Everyone gasped and looked at her shocked. She had knocked her brother out before her brother could go even further.

"What?" She shrugged looking quite nonchalant. "I got tired of his ranting okay."

"Nice move pumpkin." Stan said patting her head. "But uh he's going to wake up right?"

Mabel shrugged.

"Go one Sora," Mable gave him a kindly look, "I believe in you, we all do...Even my dorky brother, despite not admitting it".

Sora nodded and then turned to the final keyhole and pointed his Keyblade at it. With all his might he directed his energies and fired a bright light at it. Kairi look at awe, watching as the Keyhole emerged and opened up a portal.

Taking a moment now Sora looked back at the others now saddened. "So...This is goodbye."

"No matter what happens our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith added.

Sora looked up at Leon

Leon noticed this and smirked. "We may never meet again, but will never forget each other."

Yuffie snickered. "Besides I couldn't forget you even if I wanted too."

"What's that supposed to mean." Sora grunted shaking it off before looking to Kairi now smiling. "Kairi, I'll be back soon...I promise."

Kairi nodded. "I know you will."

She watched as Sora Donald and Goofy were about to go off for one final adventure. One final journey to face off against Xehanort. The final battle. It could be the last time she saw him, the last time she saw anyone. If he lost then all would fall to darkness. Even if he had one, it would be at what cost. Something inside her began to tick. Something perkling up, uncontrollable.

Then as if by instinct she started to run up towards him just before he stepped towards the portal and pushed him.

"Kairi what are you-"

"To late!"

Kairi was going with them now she fell into the portal along with Sora, Donald and Goofy as they all cried out. The portal lit up even brighter blinding everyone in the room. For a brief moment no one could see what was happening, the power of the portal reaching its peak and just as it was at the height of its power, it disappeared altogether leaving the room in silence.

They had gone and Kairi had gone with them.

"_We may never meet again, but will never forget each other."_


	62. End of the World

End of the World

Kairi had no idea what happened, all she knew was that she had jumped into the portal that Sora had summoned and had gone with him. Was it foolish of her, perhaps, but she wouldn't stand on the sidelines when she had missed out on the entire adventure.

No! Not this time, she would be there for him before the end, and she would make a difference herself for missing out.

If only she knew where she was.

In the middle of a small narrow cave Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves laying on the ground. Everything was completely silent and the air was thick and cold. Sora shuddered as he got up, his body ached. The last thing he remembered was being pushed into the portal and seeing someone very familiar looking back at him from his backside. Suddenly, he remembers who it was and turned around instantly to see Kairi slowly getting up, holding a bow and arrow in hand. It took him a few minutes before processing just what had happened.

"Kairi!" He shouted eyes widening in shock as he figured it out.. "What are you-how are you?"

Sora looked like he was trying to think of the proper words to say but he was so stunned that all he could do was merely mutter indescribable words. Kairi just stood there arms folded tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to quiet down before speaking.

"I came here with you dummy." Kairi said dusting her skirt off. "I wasn't about to let you fight Xehanort all by yourself."

"I told you not too, though." Sora chastised. "And you said you wouldn't!"

Kairi huffed. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

"Kairi you-

"Look Sora!" Kairi said glaring at him fiercely, "I spent the entire time asleep, and I wake up to find out you and Riku had a falling out, almost tried to kill each other, only for him to lose himself to darkness and you become a big hero and I spent the whole time doing nothing! I don't know what kind of girl you think I am Sora but I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing while you go out their and sacrifice yourself! I'm here now Sora, and I'm helping! I don't know how, but I'm going to, okay!"

Sora wanted to argue yet he couldn't think of the proper words. He sighed in defeat knowing it wouldn't do much anyway. Suddenly his concentration was pulled elsewhere as Donald and Goofy got up, both of them looking quite shocked to see Kairi here.

"Kairi?" Donald said.

"Yeah," Sora sighed in annoyed grunt, "she's joining us."

Goofy smiled waving back at her. "Well glad you see you on the team Kairi."

"Thanks, Goofy." Kairi giggled.

Sora glared back at Goofy before sighing, he knew full well that he wasn't going to win this argument.

Kairi smirked, she wasn't going to miss out on this final moment, she missed out on too much, but not this, not the end.

Speaking of which.

Now that the introductions were over, it was time to move forward. Slowly Sora moved forward out of the caved to look out into the distance. In front of him he saw a large sea of darkness all around him, large chunks of rocks floated above and made little platforms. Carefully, Sora dipped his toe and noticed that he was able to walk above the water. Somewhere here Xehanort lied, he wasn't sure but he knew that the best course of action right now was just move forward.

Donald, Goofy and Kairi stood by his side as they gazed at the surrounding area. They had no idea what to make of it, only that this was definitely a place teaming in utter darkness and destruction. Kairi seemed to be the most horrified by this place, she put her arms over herself and shuddered, she was cold, very cold, near freezing.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked putting his arms around her.

"It's just -really cold." Kairi said, shuddering. "Nothing feels natural here."

"The darkness." Sora said looking up at the sky. "That must be it."

"Darkness is cold." Kairi muttered

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I've felt it. Trust me, it can get a lot colder than this."

Everyone stood there unsure what to do as they gazed on their earthly surroundings. In the distance, a large swirling void continued to glow before then leading to a unknown. This world looked like nothing they ever saw before. Any sign of life looked as if it was completely decimated, even more so than Hollow Bastion. All that was left was rock and casams. The sky glowing a sickly purple reflecting off the water below them was sickly shade of pink.

It was a true hellscape of darkness.

Kairi felt chills just looking around the place moving forward. Just standing here he could feel the weight of depression coming around him, any positive thought she might have had was completely lost. It was a horrible feeling to have, everything about this place was just so unnatural to her. Part of her wondered how everyone else felt? If she was feeling this bad, what about Sora, who had gone through so much already.

She turned to him and saw him just looking out into the distance, he didn't look scared, if anything he looked determined. That was enough for her to recover her bravery.

"So, all the worlds will be restored when we beat Xehanort right?" Sora asked looking at Donald and Goofy. "But, if the worlds are restored, then what will happen to this place, and to us?"

"Well this is a Heartless world so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy then stood next to Sora now, his faze calm and comforting. "But no worries, even if this place goes poof our hearts ain't going nowhere. I'm sure will see our pals again, yep I just know we will!"

Kairi walked by Sora's side and took his hand smiling.

This gave him a mighty boost, and he needed it. He not only had to make sure that he survived this world but he also needed to make sure that Donald, Goofy and Kairi all made it out alive to return home to their families. It was a great responsibility and even though he knew they could take care of themselves, he still felt that if anything happened to them it would be on his conscious.

Once again Jiminy Cricket looked out of Sora's pocket, shocked at his surroundings as quickly pulled out his journal and began to write in it, making sure to get every single detail as he possibly could with great haste and speed.

"Gee Jiminy, you're still writing even though we might not come back?"Sora said shocked.

Jiminy looked up and nodded. "Of course Sora, you don't think just because we might not make it back I'm giving up my sworn duty as chronicle of this adventure to just let things go past the wayside. Everything I write in my journal is precious, every memory important. In fact it's gonna be our memories that mean the most to us."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sora thought as he pushed forward.

Kairi nodded, "We're going to do this...Together"

-000-

Down, down through the open ocean of this strange world. They didn't even track water on their shoes. Kairi kept close by, she seemed a bit taken out. This was her first world outside of Hollow Bastion that she had any memory of. Being asleep and traveling didn't prepare one for adventure sadly, yet she was brave despite her fear. She wasn't about to let that stop her from continuing on from stopping Xehanort and being there to help.

"How you holding up?" Sora asked keeping close to her as well.

Kairi smiled meekly. "Find. A bit nervous, but I'm fine."

"You didn't have to come." He said looking almost guilty.

"No I wanted too, in fact, I felt like I needed too."

"Why?"

Kairi fiddled her hands a bit before sighing. "Well when I had a chat with the Princesses of Heart they said they were holding back the darkness-"

"Yeah, I remember they told me that…."

"Let me finish!" Kairi interjected. "They told me they were holding back the darkness, but they said we had powers to also repel it. It's sorta a Princess of Heart thing I guess, I don't really know I've never seen any powers myself."

"Well, if you do have powers I hope that can help us out."

Kairi didn't know much about this whole Princess of Heart thing. She wasn't related to any royality as far as she knew. Something about having a heart of pure light felt strange, shouldn't everyone have equals light and darkness within them? Regardless if she had any poweres she hoped she could put them to good use right now, because Sora seemed like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. Sure he didn't show it, but she could feel it.

Looking at his friends they seemed relatively calm. Sora was surprised thinking they'd be more nervous right now. Perhaps their training gave them an edge and allowed them to hide their true feelings, which was good because right now Sora could use a bit of confidence. He couldn't afford to panic.

Yet still Kairi could sense that something was wrong. Sora's mind echoed with the thought of Donald and Goofy not returning home. He promised to keep Goofy safe for his son Max. He couldn't shatter that, shatter him. What about Donald's nephews also, that's losing the person who raised them? Then a worse thought occurred, what about his own mother? She'd be left without a son, she'd return only for him to no be there to be by her side. Though he hoped Kairi would look after her it wouldn't be the same.

Maybe that was part of her princess of heart powers being able to tell one's feelings, or maybe it was good intuition. Right now was not the time to dwell they still had much of this hellish scape to go through.

Above them several orbs of light formed and went straight down into the ocean.

"Wonder what those are?" Goofy asked as he saw one of the orbs fly down.

Kairi sniffed. "I don't know but they stink!"

"Maybe they're big balls of darkness?" Sora wondered as he saw another fall down, this time a bit closer towards them.

"Well whatever it is, it's heading this way!" Goofy points upwards.

Sora saw one of the balls of darkness head straight towards them engulfing them all in darkness. Everything turned to black for a few seconds before his vision returned. He opens his eyes to find himself it what looked to be some sort of arena made out of a blue rock and purple stone, the exits were sealed off by a magical dark flame. Heartless began to appear one by one surrounding the group.

"Well, no one said this was gonna be easy." Sora muttered summoning his Keyblade and taking his defensive stance.

Sora charged forward as the Heartless struck. The ones he fought this time were like nothing he ever saw. They were taller, more human like in appearance. Some carried swords and were able to fight back against his blade. Many of them looked as if they spawned from demonic pits, Sora practically smelling the darkness with little difficulty.

Donald and Goofy tried to help but they were easily overwhelmed by the Heartless to make any real effect. Kairi stepped back and took a defensive position steading her bow and arrow in hand. She observed closely trying to make out the Heartless tactics trying to see if there was any sort of pattern to their attacks. She noticed that many of the were solely focused on Sora and tended to swarm over him. It made them easy targets when so close together.

Kairi took a deep breath as she aimed. "Okay, I can do this. It's now or never."

She fired managing to hit two in the back wounding them leaving Sora the opening.

"Sora use magic!" Kairi shouted.

Sora nodded. "Thunder!"

A giant bolt of lightning struck back the Heartless causing some to vanish and release the Hearts they had. A few others staggered but this allowed Sora to strike them down with ease. Kairi taking a out a few with her bow and arrow. Eventually all the Heartless vanished and the dark flames vanished. All had returned to calm as a tiny green chest appeared before them.

"Wow, good work Kairi!" Sora smiled helping her up.

Kairi blushed. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "You are pretty good with a bow and arrow back there. Plus, you helped me realized I could use Thunder against the Heartless like that, made things rather easy back there."

"Well I just saw and I went for it." Kairi snickered.

Donald and Goofy walked up to them now as they all noticed the chest in the center of the room. Sora gently tapped in causing it to open consuming them all in a giant bright light. Once the light had vanished they all returned back to the giant pink ocean standing right where they were just moments before.

"Gee what happened?" Goofy asked looking around.

"Guess we just have to avoid the orbs." Sora said.

That would be rather difficult for every few feet they went they would be consumed by the orbs around them. Again and again they would find themselves in these tiny arenas fighting off hordes of enemies. Kairi though got better at combat, managing to help Sora out of trouble. Her manner of observation along with her cover fire with a bow and arrow helped when Sora went full on charges against his enemies. He was able to better take them down by striking them with his magic or own unique Keyblade abilities. She even directed Donald and Goofy to take certain defensive positions to help better round the Heartless in a more efficient manner. The more this went on, the more Sora wondered what life would had been like if she had been helping him out sooner. Already it was an upgrade compared to Riku. Yet he wished that he could have all three friends by his side, knowing that together they would have made an unstoppable team against the Heartless.

"Sora use fire! Donald, Goofy, make sure to help him up, he's looking tired." Kairi instructed as she shot down a few flying angel-winged Heartless.

"Heal!" Goofy shouted.

Donald seemed more hesitant. "I'd rather wait to use my magic."

"Just help out when you can!" Kairi shouted back.

Sora struck down the Heartless one by one. The ones with their own swords were a bit trickier, they were good at defending and blocking his attacks. Kairi did however managed to knock out one of their weapons allowed Sora to piece the creatures chest.

Kairi pumped her first "Great Sora! Look out!"

Sora turned around but he was knocked back by one of the demon Heartless into the flame. He screeched as as he hit the wall and landed on his face Kairi quickly rushing over to his side to aid him. She pulled out a potion she had with him to quickly heal him. Carefully, Sora got up looking weak as the demonic Heartless stood before them.

The Heartless knocked out her bow and arrow leaving them defenseless.

Kairi looked up at the Heartless defiantly and held out her hand. "You won't hurt him!" She barked. Then suddenly without warning a bright light burst through her hand attacking the Heartless, causing him to screech until he vanished into shadow leaving the arena empty once more.

"Whoo!" Sora said as he slowly got up. "Belle said the Princesses of Heart had powers, but I didn't know you could do that."

"Me either." Kairi replied. "That was something."

"Yeah." Sora blushed.

Again they were freed from this arena and were able to head out. Finally, they had reached the end of this vast sea of darkness that had completely engulfed them now and stepped before the great vortex that laid in front of them. Sora hesitated to move another round closer. He could smell the Darkness emanating from the other side. He held everyone back in preparation for what was to come.

"BEHEMOTH!" Sora shouted as they saw the giant beast before them now running towards them.

Sora had heard of the Behemoth from Leon and the others during their assault on Hollow Bastion. But he couldn't imagine something that massive in his life. Yet here he saw it, with it's crooked harms and large lumbering body, walking straight towards them, each step it took made a loud booming sound. One wrong step and they would easily be squashed by just how massive it was.

"Sora, be careful!" Kairi shouted pulling him away from the monsters. "You can't attack it directly, it'll squash you."

Sora sighed looking for something. "There's gotta be someway I can hit it."

"Let me think." Kairi looked around for sort of opening. "I got it, try getting up it's back and hitting it around the neck."

"That thing is huge, how am I supposed to get up there?" Sora asked.

"Think of it like climbing a coconut tree. You can jump high, can't you?"

Sora bit his lip thinking, the beast was massive really thick. Yet he still went along with it and ran. He ran as fast as he could and jumped as has high as he could managing to hold onto the edge of the massive beast. He could feel himself moving as the beast continued to move albeit slowly. This allowed him to climb up without being noticed. Pushing up and bending his knees he slid up towards the Behemoth's back, it's skin was slippery though and it stenched of something horrid.

"Oh, you stink." Sora muttered finally managing to find balance on the Heartless back. "Okay, now lets see."

Sora put one foot forward yet leaned back as the creature continued to move this time more violently. It sensed that Sora was walking on his back and tried to knock him off. The beast began to hop into the air and leap causing Sora to now hold on for dear life, his movement being violently jared back and forth.

"Hang on, Sora!" Kairi shouted turning to Donald and Goofy. "Is there anything you can do? Magic?"

Donald thought. "Oh, I have an idea. STOP!"

A giant clock appears before the Behemoth causing him to freeze. Sora looked up and noticed that it stopped moving.

"Go Sora! Hurry!" Donald shouted.

Sora realized what happened and quickly got up running up to the beast neck just as the spell ran out. With a loud thud, the Behemoth landed back on the ground causing Sora to fall grabbing onto it's horn and dandling on as it kept running. Jiminy popped out from his pocket and hung on as a small bag landed on the ground.

Kairi tried to think fast on her feet, she never had to deal with battle before. Riku was always far better at this and by the looks of things Sora had definitely become a fight of these sorts of monsters. However she wasn't just going to sit there and hide, she had to do something. Looking around she tried to think of a strategy something that would help out. It wasn't until she remembered something from the memories Sora had on his adventures did she manage to think of something.

"Sora!" He shouted.

"I'm trying!" Sora shrieked.

Kairi ran up towards the bag and held it up, it was soft and jingled. "What's in this?"

"Pixie dust." Goofy remembered. "Peter Pan gave it to Sora, a bit of it can be used to fly."

"How do you use it?" Kairi asked.

"Just gotta think of a happy thoughts and sprinkle some on, I don't think Sora is close enough though to get some on him though."

"No, but that doesn't mean I can't help." Immediately she opened the bag and took out a handful, thinking of the happiest thought she could possibly muster. "Come on, Kairi, you can do this."

She threw a bit of Pixie dust up into the air and instantly started to find herself flying into the air. However she found herself unable to control it and was aimlessly floating. For a brief moment she was amazed to actually be up in the air, feeling a sense of euphoria. However once she saw Sora she immediately felt the euphoria die as she quickly straightened herself to rush in after him.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"Come on Sora, reach for my hand."

Sora grabbed it and dropped, Kairi desperately clinging on, managing to float thanks to the magic. "Your heavy!" She grunted.

"Sorry!" Sora looked around and tried to bend his knee around the Behemoths horn using his Keyblade for support. "Okay just a little to the left….

Kairi tried to position Sora funding him left and right until he was around the beast neck.

Sora managed to just barely get on, right on time too for Kairi lost her the pixie dust magical affect and began to float down. She found herself falling until Sora caught her with his Keyblade. She dangled for a few moments as Sora attempted to pull her up.

"Got it?" Sora asked helping Kairi up.

"Got it, now come on!"

Sora nodded and lifted his Keyblade and plunged it into the beast's neck causing it to be consumed by light and collapse onto the ground. Sora and Kairi began to shake and find themselves sliding off the demons back landing right onto the ground as the creature vanished into thin air. A giant heart emerged and floated all the way up into the sky.

"Wonder were those hearts go?" Sora asked as he got up helping Kairi next.

"I don't know, I like think they go back to the person they belonged to. At least, I hope they do."

Sora smiled. "That's a good sentiment to have."

-000-

A brief pause and they group just stood there in that empty void of silence. Taking this breather Sora looked at Kairi. She seemed so unfazed, she dusted off her skirt and smiled as she looked around the empty area. Most people Sora knew, if they saw a giant beast like a Behemoth and had to fight in this hell scape, would probably be terrified right now. Even he, who had a Keyblade to defend himself with, was still scared. Yet not Kairi, she was tough as nails, strong, and determined. Almost inspiring yet she did look tired after that battle.

Slowly Kairi sat down and took a deep breath, Sora quickly ran up to her looking worried.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She got back up. "You?"

"Yeah, now to just find out how to get out of here."

That question was answered rather quickly for a bright light consumed them transporting them away from the void and now into a descending chasm. A deep chasm each row of rocks going deeper and deeper into a black rocks around them paraded through the walls and large strings of ooze linked the various rocks together creating the only land mass in an otherwise endless sea.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi stood on one of the rock platforms looking around trying to find the proper direction forward.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Goofy asked. "Go down?

"Dive into the most dangerous place and you will find him." Donald pointed out.

Sora, Kairi and Goofy slowly turned to Donald in shock, they've never heard him say something that wise before, if not ever.

"What? I have stuff to say sometimes."

Kairi looked to Sora who shrugged. "Well, it's going to be a bit of a ride down."

"We should probably be-" Sora couldn't even finish his sentence before he saw Kairi climbing down the rock already, her legs dangling on the edge before she let go and landed on the platform below her. "Kairi! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm climbing down!"

Sora slowly began to climb down far more cautiously than Kairi was Donald and Goofy near by to grab him in case he fell.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Sora muttered to himself again and again.

Kairi raised a eyebrow. "I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"Yeah, you've been up high places before." Goofy replied.

Sora sighed. "Yes but this is my first pit of darkness."

Tired of waiting Kairi headed of and continued to climb the rocks without him. She was quick fast, practically hopping from one rock to another not even bothering to take her time as Sora hobbled behind her, Donald and Goofy not that far. She was going quite fast making it difficult to stay close by. She hopped from platform to platform with great speed, while the others tip toed just to reach the ground.

"Gee, Kairi sure is brave." Goofy said.

"Or really reckless." Donald muttered.

"Yeah, Kairi can be a bit stubborn, but that's why I like her." Sora snickered continuing to climb down at a slower pace.

Jiminy popped in from his pocket to see what was going on. "Well as long as we aren't being thrown around, it's all fine by me, thank you very much."

They continued to head further downward into the pit. Sora kept a close eye on Kairi as she lead the way.

"This place is so bizzare." Kairi responded as she landed on the next platform. "Nothing here makes sense, it's like the apocalypse hit and this is the aftermath."

Sora snickered. "We've been to some pretty bizarre places before Kairi, but I agree, this place takes the cake."

"Yeah, we've seen it all." Goofy said.

Donald sighed. "And not in a good way."

"I wish I could have been there." Kairi frowned. "You, me, we've could have seen it all."

"You were though, Kairi." Sora said as he landed next to her on the platform below. "In a way, you were with me in my heart the whole time."

"I guess." Kairi chuckled. "Guess that means I have all the experience you do."

Kairi took another step forward and slipped barely managing to catch onto a nearby vine and sliding downward against the wall landing on her back when she hit the last platform. Quickly, Sora lept into action landing down right beside her lifting her head making sure she was okay. Her eyes looked a bit dull at first before quickly recovering.

"Kairi! Kairi!" He said in a panic gently patting her cheek to help her get back up.

Kairi groaned as she gently sat up pushing him back, Sora kept hold to make sure she was stable. "Oh, Shouldn't have done that." She stood up but felt a pain in her chest. "Oh, I think I hurt something."

In a panic, Sora took out his Keyblade and lifted it up shouting "Heal!" A green aura covered among them now. Donald and Goofy looked impressed, shocked even. Kairi was able to get the pain seeming to have subsided.

"How did you do that?" Kairi asked. "I mean, I know that's magic but I don't think you've ever healed before with it."

Soar looked at his Keyblade shocked. "I-That's actually the first time I've used a heal spell before. Donald's told me about them, but I've never mastered it. Normally they just treat small injures, but maybe the Keyblade has a bit more power to it."

"Yeah maybe." Kairi said rubbing her head. "I guess I need to be a bit more careful when climbing down these things."

"Hey at least we're making progress right?" Sora said.

"Yeah but how further do we have to go to find Xehanort?" Donald asked. "This place has been crazy so far."

"Hey, we've been through worse." Goofy replied. "Remember Wonderland, or Agrabah, Atlantica, Halloween Town? We've been through all these places and made it through. Sure, we've struggled but we got through it together. So as long we continue that way then will get through this one."

Sora nodded and smiled.

Once Kairi was confirmed to be okay they carefully made their way down to the bottom and towards the next area. Sora made extra sure though to make sure she didn't fall again, always hovering over her just a bit to make sure he could jump into action quickly.

"You know you don't have to watch me all the time." Kairi muttered stepping down.

Sora sighed. "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know I can take care of myself, right?"

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean it's not a bad thing to have someone watching your back."

Kairi paused and nodded. "Okay."


	63. Darkness at the Heart of the World

Darkness at the Heart of the World

Sora had made a lot of memories with his memories with his friend. Each world, each new companion, each new adventure added to his memories and all those memories connected him to his heart. From when he met Donald and Goofy, he had made too friends that while could never replace Riku and Kairi, helped him in traversing a unknown and wider universe than he had ever known. In Wonderland, he found a place of imagination and wildness, something unique that did not follow the rules of the everyday and mundane. In Agrabah, he found a city in decay and that everything could be rosy and sunny as he was used too. Neverland, the world where one could never grow up and time remained still, imagination reigned and he had to learn to think differently than he had in awhile. Each world a memory, each memory precious.

Now standing on floating jagged rock platforms in the middle of a empty void, in the center of each platform was a green beam of light. Sora looked and tried to find some sort of way to get from one platform to the next yet there didn't seem to be any hidden path and their pixie dust supplied needed to be spared. It seemed the deeper they went through the monster of a world, the more bizarre it became.

Even Wonderland wasn't as insane compared to this place. It was like something out of the books were demons were spawned and no light could be found. Yet this must be why it was called a Heartless world. Here there was nothing but darkness and decay.

Death, this placed felt like death, real death, or at least a death that was even more unpleasant the actual underworld. This must have been the heart of darkness from were everything Sora and his friends had faced had battled.

Carefully, Goofy extended his hand through the green beam managing to go right through it with ease.

"Hmm…" Goofy tapped his chin. "Look like some kind of portal."

"Should we go through?" Donald asked.

Kairi nodded. "I think so, maybe it leads to the next platform." She walked forward Sora running up after her.

As they went straight through the beam Sora came to see that he no longer was in the strange dark world, but he stood upon a familiar sight, the First District in Traverse Town. Yet it was not as he once remembered. Instead of the cozy village he had grown so fond up, this place looked abandoned. Not a single person could be found. The buildings were in decay and some of them were destroyed or on fire. It was a nightmare, a complete and absolute nightmare.

Sora felt something in his heart leap out and sink as he looked upon this once lovely town. "W-What happened?" He whispered.

"Is this really Traverse Town?" Goofy asked keeping his shield at the read.

Kairi put her hand over her mouth. "It looks like this place got massacred."

"B-But how?" Sora said his voice cracking. "I-Is it because Leon and the others are back in Hollow Bastion? How we are even going to get back to Xehanort?! Can you contact the Gummi Ship, please?"

Donald pulled out his communicator. "Chip! Dale!" He said yet all he got was static.

"Guess that's a no." Goofy frowned.

Sora stiffened up as he felt something in his stomach churn. "This can't be happening."

"We can't start over, can we?" Kairi asked.

"I-I…" Sora got to his knees putting his hands over his head. "What happened? Are these portals the Heartless are using to get these words?"

"Look." Goofy pointed to Cid's old shop in the center, it was completely destroyed. "Gawrsh."

Sora eyes widened. "No way!"

"Um, fella's." Donald tugged on Sora's shoulder pointing to one of the roofs.

Heartless began to arrive, not just a few Heartless but many Heartless. Several large in size, a few flying up in the night sky there yellow eyes all beaming down towards them. Sora felt fear overtake him. Normally, he'd be ready to take on the Heartless in a second. But right now, seeing a place he loved burned and destroyed, the idea of all the people he had met, those not back in Hollow Bastion lost their hearts or worse. He held onto his Keyblade but he couldn't move. That was until he felt something warm hold onto his hand.

"Sora!" Kairi cried. "I don't think this is Traverse Town."

Sora was still frozen Kairi gripping tighter.

"Sora, listen to me! I don't think this is Traverse Town, something doesn't feel right about it. I don't know what it is, it just...Well, it just doesn't seem like there is any light here. I-I don't know why I think this way, but you have to believe me, this can't be Traverse Town.".

"How do you know that?!" Sora asked angrily. "This world could be like Neverland, time stopped and maybe out there the Heartless are taking over world right now!"

"Come on Sora, trust your instincts, forget what you see and just believe."

Sora still didn't believe as the Heartless started to encircle them. "I don't know!"

"Well if anything then just believe me in me, okay? Trust me."

_Trust me_

_Trust me_

_Trust me_

Those words, those two simple words were enough to break whatever hold of fear Sora was being consumed by. Suddenly, his Keyblade began to glow as a flash of light blew everything away. The Heartless vanished, Traverse Town went back to looking like it used too although it was still empty and Sora found his confidence again. Things returned back to a normal state as a tiny little green box appeared in the center of the plaza.

"Again?" Sora said as he tapped it transporting him and the others back to another platform.

"Was it all just a vision?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged. "Maybe...maybe it's what will happen if these places fall to darkness."

"I hope the other worlds aren't that bad." Kairi thought this time waiting for Sora before entering.

Sadly though, they're weren't.

The world terminals they entered were parodies of their original forms. Horrible nightmare landscapes of what a world controlled by the Heartless looked like. Some with perverted inverse versions of their friends. Agrabah was completely covered in sand, it's magnificent castle a wreck. Olympus was under assault by massive beasts. The Deep Jungle completely on fire. Each world they had to fight their way out of, and each time Sora started to become consumed by more and more fear after realizing just what losing could mean.. In Halloween Town, the monsters ran rampant, terrorizing and hurting instead of giving fun scares of joy.

"I thought these monsters were fun scary, not scary scary." Kairi ran as she got chased by a group of mummy Heartless.

Sora knocked out the werewolf back. "They were, it's like we're looking in the future."

"Maybe this is what the worlds will become if the darkness takes over?" Donald suggested as he blasted back a horde of shadows.

If this was true, then the idea of Darkness taking over was now even more horrifying than she could possibly ever imagine. For the whole journey, he had feared what could happen if his enemies would win. Now looking at the possibility, seeing all the world's he had visited and love turning into this sort of hellish nightmare.

"Let's get out of here!" Sora shouted firing another round of light from the Keyblade.

After another round Sora was exhausted getting to his knees and tired. "How many more?" He breathes heavily.

"Come on, just one more." Kairi said looking out at the distance. "Just a bit further."

"Just seeing all those worlds though, all my friends, all the people we met, and how it can all fall apart."

Kairi helped him back up. "Come on, one more, just one more."

Sora took a deep breath and was again blinded by the light as they entered the final world terminal. Opening them up, he found that he was in a familiar stone hallway, above them a familiar red heart shaped symbol gazed over them.

"Hollow Bastion." Sora whispered as he walked down the narrow hall with the others.

-000-

They reached a dead end rather quickly, the only other opening was that to a small room. Inside was a large machine with several golden pipes attached to a large machine. It clicked and cackled and in the center was a large book laid across the metal, opened to one particular chapter in particular.

Kairi, her curiosity getting the better of her ,walked up to it and read it aloud. "Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door to darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. One born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."

"Do you think this was part of Ansem research?" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Sounds strange though, it seems everything is so dark with these people. Does anyone believe in light anymore?"

Sora raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know, believe in the light? Like my grandmother's story, where the light defeated the darkness in the end and rebuilt the worlds because of the light found in the heart of children."

"That's an oddly specific story" Donald muttered.

"My Grandma had a lot of odd specific stories"

"Sounds like a well versed lady" Goofy chuckled.

Sora was about to think about it, but was interrupted as several large demon Heartless emerged by the machine. "Oh no, not again!" He shouted stepping back, Keyblade defending them as they tried to find an exit.

They ran, they ran as fast as they could, seeing a dark portal open up towards them as they headed down the hall.

"Jump in that portal." Sora shouted.

"Convenient." Goofy added.

They jumped through just before the Heartless managed to get close enough to grab them. Everyone had made it.

"Now where are we?" Donald moaned.

Sora sighed, "I hope it's somewhere quiet."

Slowly Sora looked up and saw before him now, the largest horde of Heartless he had ever seen before. Shadows, Behemoths, Angel Stars, Neo-Shadows, Dark Balls, Invisibles. All sorts of Heartless and the very end of the room, a Heart shaped door that was locked.

"Oh boy." Sora sighed.

Kairi took his hand and glared at the enemies before them. "We can do it together, Sora!"

"Together."

One last battle before the end, and one last showdown, as Heartless after Heartless attacking them. Sora using ever amount of his strength that he possible could. Donald and Goofy provided back up and Kairi by his side using her arrow as well as the light inside her. It was four against an army, yet even amidst the grand sea of darkness these tiny beams of light shun brighter than any other shadow that could be cast over them. Each wave they defeated magically unlocked a part of the door.

"Is this what it was like?" Kairi asked keeping near Sora.

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Like fighting, all the time when you went to those worlds, was this was it like for you?"

Sora nodded. "Pretty much, though there was one thing that's different."

"What? You're a better fighter?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I have you."

Kairi smiled and felt a burst of light shine through her projecting outward and pushing the Heartless. The light was the brightest it's ever been wiping out every single Heartless in the cavern. Finally causing everything to return silent and for them to enter one more chamber.

"More chambers." Donald moaned.

Sora ignored him as he saw right in front of them now, a small wooden door standing before him. It was simple and small, yet it was also very familiar. This was the same door Sora had saw in his dreams, it was the same door he saw in the Island.

This was it, beyond this door, Xehanort had to be behind this door.

"Careful guys." Sora said sniffing. " Something big is beyond that door."

"Then we'll face it together, right?" Kairi replied.

Sora looked at Kairi and smiled. "It amazes me how brave you are."

"Me?!" Kairi said looking confused. "If anything I'm surprised by you, you've been doing it longer. Without Riku or me, just these two-no offense"

"None taken" Goofy said, Donald didn't look that amused.

"Sora I-" Kairi looked sad, "Again I missed out, I should have been there by your side, with Riku, together the three of us, going out, seeing the world. I want to make sure that this time I can make a difference in this fight just like you are, like Riku, like everyone else I met when I woke up. I mean come on it's amazing! One minute it was just the three of us on the Island now...Now it's a whole universe fighting the same fight against darkness, and evil...It really is like a fairy tale".

"Oh, trust me. I was pretty scared when I started but you, you are just taking this with stride and that's really inspiring"

Kairi giggled. "Well, it's easy when I have friends by my side."

"No, I mean it Kairi." Sora took her hand now causing her blush. "You were asleep this whole time, yet you want to be with me, and fight...I can see why you are a Princess of Heart."

"Sora I-" Kairi paused to think of words. "I mean, as long a we're together right?"

"Well it's like we always said." Goofy pointed out. "Smile darn ya smile."

Sora smiled and nodded, looking at his friends he felt more confident than he ever felt. Maybe they would defeat Xehanort. Together no darkness could truly stop them.

**Sora**

_Smile darn ya smile._

_And there is nothing that you cannot overcome._

_Smile, darn ya smile._

_And maybe Lady Luck will soon give ya a call._

_Things are never black as they are painted._

_Time for you and joy to get acquainted._

_Make life worth wild._

_And come on Smile, darn ya smile._

"Great Song, Sora...But how does that help?" Kairi asked.

"It's the song of our world." Goofy pointed out. "It helps us get through the tough times, that you gotta continue to hope for something better, even if things seem rough. For sometime a smile is all yuh got."

Kairi scratched her cheek unsure. "Well, if you say so."

Sora took Kairi by the hand and smiled. "Come on, so long as we're together, nothing can stop us, not the Heartless, not the darkness, not Xehanort."

-000-

Despite the bravado, Sora was scared. He knew what sort of power Xehanort could wield. He knew that no matter if his friends were with him, he could unleash great damage. Part of him wished that he could just tell them to leave and let him face Xehanort alone, but he knew now that was impossible, nor would they want to leave. This was going to be a fight to the bitter end. Sora really wished that Riku was here, then all of his friends would truly by his side.

"You'll be okay," Kairi said taking his hand again, "I know you will, you've made it this far, you are the Keyblade Master'

Sora smirked, "Yeah, well, being a Keyblade Master doesn't mean much to me. There were others before me, and probably, or hopefully others after me...If I win, and don't have the universe fall to darkness on my account"

"Hey, even in the darkness there is always the tiniest bit of light," Kairi said.

"Wow, that's profound"

"I have my moments"

"Still…." Sora sighed, "It should be us ...You, me and Riku...The three of us ...It should have been the three of us from the start….Not that I don't love you guy"

"No offense taken Sora" Goofy smiled.

Sora looked embarrassed. "Still, it should be us...all of us together"

"It can be" Kairi said, "Like you said, your friends are your power, so, if they are in your heart, then...They are with you right?"

Sora again couldn't help but just smile. He knew that she could take care of herself, never one to need rescuing even back home. Whenever Riku or he tried to be chivalrous knights like the ones they read about in the stories, Kairi would always find a way to outdo both of them or just knock over the side of the head for being idiots. Yet it was these traits that made Sora feel so strong about her. That iron will and determination to just keep moving forward. Reminded him of his mother in some way, and that was always a role model he looked up.

Sora just turned to see a door in front of them he took a deep breath, he walked towards it but paused as something echoed in his ear.

_Careful this is the last haven you'll find here._

"The voice." Sora stepped back in shock.

"Voice?" Kairi asked. "What voice."

"The voice….In my dream."

"Dream?" Kairi raised a eyebrow before realizing, "Oh...The dream...You're dreams!"

"Yes, remember those dreams I used to have" Sora explained, "There was always a voice, and ...and it's talking to me...Right now"

_Beyond there is no light to protect you._

_But don't be afraid._

_Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all._

_Remember you are the one who will open the door to light._

"Come on Sora, I wanna stop Xehanort so you and I can go on even more adventures together!" Kairi said giving him a sly smile before turning it into a soft one. "I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, will have lots of adventures together." He could feel something inside him warm up as he thought of the idea of he and Kairi together, going on adventures, traveling the world. All the things he would show her, the experiences he would share. It was the same feeling he felt when she asked him to join her and take the raft for themselves.

Closing his eyes he put his hand over his heart. Then right there, he knew and understood exactly what he needed to do. He opened the door as a bright beaming light consumed in.

Sora was beside himself right now. Who would have thought that it was all coming to ahead? After all the toil, battles, and sacrifices made that finally the end of this great quest was finally going to come to ahead.

This young Islander who had come from nothing, just an average kid living with parents, a bit cocky at points but now he had grown. The months passed, he saw things that he never thought to see before. Met friends and even made a few enemies along the way. Yet now everything was leading up to this, one final showdown with the enemy hidden within the shadows. Here on this world, Xehanort waited, awaiting his moment to open the door, and unleash the darkness within.

It was now or never.

Opening his eyes, Sora was shocked by what he saw.


	64. Kingdom Hearts is

Kingdom Hearts Is….

Destiny Island.

"Home." Sora muttered as he stepped through the light carefully, the others behind him as he felt the hot prickling grains of sand pressed up against his shoes.

The Island was just how Sora and Kairi remembered it, from it's tropical pine trees to the coconuts hanging from some of the branches of others. A large waterfall splashed fresh cold water, and all around sand and beach could be seen for miles on end. Everything was peaceful, pure and good. Even the sky was bright and sunny like always. Sora got on his knees to feel the grain against his skin to see if it's real rubbing the coarse sand against his fingers. Just feeling it gave him a sense of nostalgic euphoria, feeling the nostalgic smells and touch of home calmed him greatly. The first brief sense of calm the felt in a long time. All of that though quickly vanished as his mind tried to find out why.

"Are we really home?" Sora asked shaking his head. "We didn't defeat Xehanort did we?"

Kairi shook his head. "I don't think so, that seems to easy for me"

"So this is your home." Goofy said looking impressed. "It's nice."

Sora smiled "Thanks, but I have a feeling this isn't really destiny Island."

Despite his caution Sora really wanted to believe that it was his beloved home. That somewhere in the distance his mother waits for him, ready to embrace him with open arms. That he and his friends would be able to sit here on the beach once again. Not only that but now he would be able to join in with his new friends once again.

"We should look around and see if anything is amiss." Kairi said dampening the mood. "Maybe we should start with the secret place."

"That was the last place I saw -"

Kairi held his hand tighter. "I know, come on, let's get looking."

The Island didn't change at all it felt despite Sora being gone for so long. All the trees he could remember perfectly in the same location that they were. Not a single sign of damage or scuffle from the Islands original was a complete one eighty compared to the dark sky and the giant vortex of doom that Sora had to put up with the last time he stood upon these very familiar beaches. The quiet was something that made him feel taken aback, like something was about to come up and attack them. Everyone else must have noticed this as well for Sora noticed they began to walk slower, their eyes darting from side to side, looking for something to jump at them and strike.

"It's too quiet here." Donald said, holding his staff

"Spooky, is it always this quiet here?" Goofy asked.

Sora shook his head. "Maybe everyone on the main Island today?"

"There's always someone here though." Kairi interjected. "Wakka, Tidus...Selphie."

"I'm sure will see them." Sora said wrapping his hand around Kairi. "If this really is home."

"Look." Goofy pointed forward

Standing before the entrance to the secret place was a door, similar to one Sora had saw during the destruction of the Island.

Slowly Sora walked up to it, struggling as he tried to get it open yet to no avail. He stepped back and sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

"Well that was pointless." Kairi muttered.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them began to cool, the ground around them began to shake. The island flashes and the sky rips open, shattering the peaceful illusion. Beyond the gashing tears is a dark, mad world. The beach crumbles and lifts out of the water, revealing its rocky undergrowth as what once was a dock splits in two. A familiar figure that Sora recognizes instantly stands on the edge looking out into the distance.

"Riku!" Sora called out

"Sora wait!" Kairi cried. "Ugh, what is it with him and Riku."

To late Sora rushed up towards him yet stopped the moment he realized that his friend was wearing that same dark suit he had before when they fought. He didn't even turn to face him, instead facing the ocean beyond. Sora scowled down allowing Kairi and the others to catch up, he wanted to reach out to him but was pulled back. He saw Kairi holding his arm looking afraid. Something was definitely wrong.

"Take a look at this tiny place." The voice was not of Riku's but of Xehanort "To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison."

Sora eye narrowed, how dare he insult his home.

"He sought a way to cross over into other worlds and opens his heart to darkness."

A dark aura overtakes Riku as he turns around as he transforms into Xehanort, the symbol of the Heartless embolden on his chest.

"Riku!" Sora reaches out but steps back.

"What do we do now?" Donald asked nervously

Kairi looks up at him with defiance. "We take him on and get our friend back."

Xehanort laughs. "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His  
heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so  
end. The heart is no different."

Sora felt a tinge of righteous fury as he spoke, every word was like venom to his ears. This man had caused so much suffering and misery that to act like he was a expert on the heart was insulting. Yet Xehanort continued to speak, his voice now booming with malevolent glee.

"Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true." Sora snapped, he heard enough. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out

Xehanort slowly rises into the air now, Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy step back, sensing a fight to come.

Xehanort sneers at them. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every  
light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Behind him, darkness bursts from his body, forming into a large black Beast with long antennae that dangle behind him. It's teeth are bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints, while its torso forms an empty heart. Xehanort laughs and the Heartless throws scythes of energy at them. Sora dodges them, rolling to the side as Ansem floats above them. Sora moves in, striking him but misses.

"Everyone run!" Sora shouted.

"Come guardian!" Xehanort commands summoning the beast power.

Sora again dodges the attacks of purple lighting as Xehanort continues to float above them almost as if he was more interested in observing there reaction than actually attacking them, letting his creature do the work. Donald casts Thundaga and Graviga at Xehanort but the man just laughs at him.

"Pathetic mage."

Donald screams and tries fire managing to get a hit in. "Take that!"

"Good one Donald." Goofy said blocking one of the guardians magical strikes.

Sora slid down managing to get next to Kairi who kept her distance trying to find a way to strike.

"You ok?" He asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, just not use to this."

"Me neither."

"Sora-there's something odd about him." Kairi whispered trying to avoid Xehanort gaze. "I don't think he's human."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He smells."

"Huh…"

"He smells like one of the Heartless, you said darkness smells, well I've been smelling Heartless for the last-I don't know, how long we've been here?"

"A couple hours."

"Well that long, and he smells just like one of them."

Sora looked confused gazing up at Xehanort. "Are you saying he's a Heartless?"

"Maybe." Kairi shrugged. "But if he is, then he's probably affected by your Keyblade."

"I mean, he hasn't tried to use one since he had Riku's body."

"Maybe he can't anymore."

Sora looks at his Keyblade, it was really the only thing that can truly take down a Heartless. If Kairi was right, then he would be able to in theory destroy Xehanort just like he would any other Heartless. A Keyblade master after all was a guardian of light, making him nothing more than just another being of darkness to destroy. Sora looked up at Kairi and nodded a fire in his eyes.

"Distraction?" He asked.

"Distraction. Kairi rushed out shouting. "Hey over here!"

Xehanort sees her and snickers. "Princess? Amazed you aren't safe basking in your light."

"And leave my friends behind, not a chance, Sora now!"

Sora leaped forward and struck at Xehanort, knocking him back. He shrieked in pain falling back against one of the rocks. Sora could see the bit of energy he struck oozing from his Key.

"Ha!" Sora shouted. "So you really are Heartless aren't you."

"I told you as much." Xehanort sneered.

The fight continued as Sora and his allies managed to overwhelm Xehanort and his guardian. Sora kept a close eye on Kairi most of the time, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, but the more the fight went all the more he realized just how capable she was. Not only did she hold her own against his attacks but she even managed to get a few hits on him as well. Sora really now began to think he had a chance of beating him.

Xehanort was again thrown back looking tired but defiant. "You are very much like your predecessors. They too believed that friendship and unity would defeat me, well, if your friends are your power boy. Lets see how well you fight without them!"

With a wave of his hand Xehanort flew of, the ground around him began to shake and opens up the largest tree in the Island revealing a hellish landscape. He waits inside for Sora who chases after him. In his anger Sora rushed after him not even bothering to wait for his friends.

"Sora!" Kairi tries to reach out to him but too late

Sora turns around to see Kair, Goofy and Donald trapped behind a barrier.

"Not again!" Sora ground.

Xehanort floats near him. "You're defiance may have beaten me before back in Hollow Bastion, but I won't allow you to do that to me again."

"I've learned a lot since then, and I've learned a lot since we first met." Sora said holding his blade in attack position.

Xehanort laughs. "Yet like I said you understand little, even if you do defeat me, you cannot defeat the darkness boy. There is more than once face of it, you can never defeat us all."

A large pool of darkness appear in the center of the arena as the giant Heartless from Sora's dream appears. Darkside, that's was its name, rose from the pits surrounded by dozens of smaller Heartless that jumped out and attacked Sora, who struck them down one by one. He didn't care how large they were, he didn't care how powerful, at the end of the day all of these creatures were the same. Bits of darkness that he had to fight and protects others from. He had faced many demons, witches, wizards, snakes, had things thrown in on him. His light would illuminate the darkness.

"Submit!" Xehanort tried to strike him but Sora was faster.

"To slow!" Sora snickered.

Darkside raised his fist and tried to slam him down missing. Sora quickly stabbed him with the Keyblade causing the creature much pain. It stepped back, it time causing the ground to shake a bit knocking Xehanort and Sora down.

"For a big guy, it doesn't seem that scary now." Sora chuckled

Xehanort groaned. "I admit you have grown Keyblade Master, but you still barley know the power that your Key can wield."

"Well your a Keyblade Master, show me."

Xehanort sneered. "Why would degrade myself with such a simple weapon."

"Maye you can't wield it anymore...Because your nothing more than a Heartless"

"Insolence!"

The Guardian sinks into the ground and a pool of darkness appears underneath Sora causing everything to go dark and cold. Sora looks down as the Guardian flies up at him, knocking him over. Sora dodges to his feet and jumps in the air. He flies forward as the Guardian continues its assault. As soon as it returns to Xehanort's side, Sora whirls around and runs straight at the man, striking him with the Keyblade.

"You still can't win." Sora said getting back up

Xehanort staggered a bit becoming frustrated. "How? You are alone."

"Like i said, so long as my friends remain in my heart, they will never die."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean your friends themselves won't die..

"Huh?"

With a single snap, everything turned to darkness. Sora couldn't see anything, there was absolutely nothing. He tried to move yet couldn't feel his own body. He didn't even know if he was alive.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted hearing his own voice admits the abyss. "Donald! Goofy!"

Echoing around him, Xehanort laugh rang in Sora's ear. "Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds" Suddenly Sora could see, a tiny light of a large beautiful bright white door. "Kingdom Hearts!"

Kingdom Hearts. Sora gasped looking at it. The power that Maleficent had sought. The reason why all of this was happening. It was in the form of a giant white door. Even from here Sora could feel it's eminent power, thought of what he could not tell. But if Xehanort wanted it then he had to stop him from getting it no matter what.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours"

Looming over him now Sora could see one other thing, a massive beast or perhaps a ship. It was both, red and purple texture oozing of various orbs and objects the like of which one would image in the darkest of nightmares. At its center was a giant monstrous head and on the top he could see Xehanort connected to it by some sort of wire as he bore a double bladed staff and a large form of his guardian looming above him. Both of them had grown large and less human.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!"

"Sora!" Kairi screamed the guardian had her in his grasp.

"Kairi!"

Donald and Goofy now floated down entering dark portals as Kairi was put into a shield.

"You are alone now, your friends will soon be lost forever, even if you keep them in your heart, you will not be able to take them." Xehanort fired a bolt of energy against him knocking Sora back as he fell into the pit whatever kept him afloat no longer there.

Sora was falling again.

Falling

Falling

Into darkness.

"_Giving up already, come on Sora, I thought you were better than that."_

"Riku!" Sora eyes popped open as glittering dust came over him. "Pixie dust."

Sora calms himself, he believe in himself, Riku was out there, and so were the others. He wasn't going to let Xehanort take him down this easily. He had come to far now. With the ability to fly granted he flew back up and faced the giant beast that now stood before him. Again he had to remember, that Xehanort was not a man, he was just a Heartless. Nothing else, no more no less.

Up above Kairi tried to punch her way out of her shield prison but to no avail, Xehanort can only watch and laugh. "You're sick." Kairi sneered.

"I'm about to become a god, I don't think my methods should be questioned."

"It must be sad to see nothing but darkness, no light, no happiness, I'd hate to live that kind of life."

Xehanort snickered as he watched Sora avoid his defenses. "What about you Princess? You have no darkness, you have only light. Do you wonder what it's like to have darkness."

"Not really?"

"You should, have one and not the other, in a strange way, makes you just as inhuman as me."

Kairi sneered. "At least I have people I care about...Speaking of..."

"It doesn't matter, my World of Chaos will destroy your pathetic little Keybearer, and I'll be free ot unleash my darkness." Xehanort turned to see Sora come and try it strike him.

Quickly Xehanort used his blades to defend himself as he clashed with Sora's Keyblade. The two of them went back and forth, Xehanort using sheer brute strength while Sora was swift and kept mostly on the defensive. When pushed back Sora pointed his Keyblade right Kairi ushering a beam of light releasing her from shield but accidentally causing her to fall.

Sora quickly flew down and grabbed her the magic dust covering her now allowing her to fly.

"Thanks." Kairi turned to look up at Xehanort and stick out his tongue.

Sora looked down at the center of the beastial ship.

Xehanort screams. "All shall be esquinshed."

Large malevolent orbs of darkness appear around Sora and Kairi. Before he has a chance to duck, Sora is hit by a cluster of lasers. Kairi takes flies downward away from them, but also away from Xehanort.

"Thanks." Sora sighed.

He looked around for a opening, trying to see if those same dark vorteks would open that entrapped Donald and Goofy. Xehanort dispels his sword and crosses his arms over his body. A large Heartless insignia appears over him, blocking him from all attack.

"Coward!" Kairi shouts.

Sora took her hand and points to the center of ship. "Look!"

A portal over the cage reappears, the same one that entrapped Donald and Goofy at the start of the battle.

"Come on!" Sora flies into it, Kairi right behind him, both find themselves in pitch black room the only light coming from the ground in the shape of the Heartless emblem. He is confronted by a horde of Shadow Heartless, the only light coming from the Heartless emblem on the floor and their eerie glowing eyes. As he destroys the Shadows, a long thread appears in the middle of the room, glowing with dark energy. Sora strikes at the Room Core, which explodes, sending Sora back to the World of Chaos. He could hear Xehanort's groan echoing in the distance.

"Did you're hurt him?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded. "He's connected to this Heartless ship, destroy it and we might destroy him."

"Sora!" A bright light and Goofy shows up falling towards Sora and landing on top of him.

"Goofy!" Sora got up and hugged him. "Your okay."

Goofy rubbed his head adjusting his hat. "Yeah, that darkness is real scary."

"Well I'm glad your back, now come on, let's get back and find Donald, hold on." Sora outstretched his Keyblade and Goofy took it engulfing him in Pixy dust as well. All three flew of out of the portal.

All of them zoom back towards the World of Chaos, where the hugely-fanged Face at the front of the battleship opens its gaping maw, staring at them through horrid yellow eyes opening it's wide showing off all it's horrid teeth.

"Ew yuck." Kairi scoffs.

Sora snickers. "What you don't think we can take it."

"Pfft hardly."

They strike at the Face, which clenches its teeth, sending bolts of lightning at them. It rears its head back as they attack and opens its mouth, sending an explosion of energy around them while its eyes glow. Opening its mouth, it blasts a giant beam of dark energy Sora manages to avoid it's attacks while Goofy blocks it with his shield.

"I could use some help fella's." Goofy cried out.

Kairi takes out a bow and shoots it right in the tongue causing it to shriek in pain.

"Great shot!" Goofy smiled.

Taking the final blow, it roars and its head falls limp, the mouth opening. Another portal of darkness appears inside its jaw as more artillery appear on the front armaments of the battleship. Sora, Kairi and Goofy fly into the portal, reaching another dark room filled with Invisible Heartless.

"Sora!" Donald shrieks as he appears using his magic to strike them down with bolts of lighting.

A few of the Invisibles vanish in orbs of darkness to retreat.

"Donald!" Sora beams happy to be reunited with his friend wrapping him and Goofy. "We're all together again."

"All for one and one for all right!" Goofy smiles.

"Yeah!"

Seeing the core of the room appear Sora destroys the final Room Core and they escape the room through the portal. Again another cry of pain, Xehanort was getting wounded now even more so. The weaker he became, the more Sora knew that his chances to defeat him increased.

Back into the dark void, they saw the chore of World of Chaos was now free.

"We need to take that down." Sora shouted. "Xehanort connected to this ship, if we destroy the ship, we might destroy him!"

It was all in now, beams of energie fire from organic turrets trying to knock Sora and the others down. With quickness and ease they head to the center core and begin to pash it as hard as possible as the artillery strikes back.

"Defense!" Donald conjures a shield over them defending them from attack.

Sora raises his Keyblade summoning a beam of light. "Give me strength!" Three orbs center around the tip and begin to meat.

Sora jumps upside down, thrusting the Keyblade into the flesh of the cage. He spins around, holding the grip of the blade as a bright symbol appears around him. Beams erupt from the circles in the symbol and the orb above and the world is enveloped in light. The Main Core crackles with energy as the light fades. Energy catches its grip and it explodes. The Heartless Emblem above Ansem's body shatters and Ansem slides forward, his silver hair trailing behind him. Straightening up, he crosses his hands and his pole sword reappears as he glares at Sora, Kairi Donald, and Goofy

"Let me at him I'll collber him!" Donald shouted Sora trying to hold him back.

"No, no, we have to be careful...He's wounded but he's still powerful"

"Together we can stop him!" Kairi said.

Sora turned to look at his friends, in his mind eye he could have sword he saw Riku along with them as well. No, he was there, at least in his heart. He was going to take down Xehanort and be rid of him once and for all today.

Glaring at him Sora took Kairi's hand, and then Donald's and then Goofys. He could feel there combine light growing inside him.

Sora closed his eyes and concentrated with all his might aiming his Keyblade right at Xehanort, straight were his heart would be. Feeling the Keyblades power channeling through him, thinking of his friends, his family, everyone he ever met on this quest, there lights combine and emanating into a beam pointing right at the massive Heartless blasting him with a gold beam of light.

"It's working." Kairi said, gripping his hand tight.

"Stay together" Sora called.

Goofy nodded. "Staying together."

Sora tried to hold her own, yet he turned to see Kairi glowing radiant almost as her own powers of light began to manifest inside her. The power of the princess of light were strange and mysterious to him, yet right now they were doing exactly what they were meant to and that was preventing the darkness from manifesting.

Xehanort unleashed every spell and attack he could as Sora's power continued to charge up. Orbs of darkness, swinging his sword, everything he possibly could think of but to no avail. The power of light was to much for him to endure.

Suddenly his Guardian roars as it implodes, the veins connecting Ansem to the battleship shake violently and he hangs forward, dropping his sword. Xehanort convulses as the World of Chaos is enveloped by a glowing light. Forming a gigantic orb, it explodes, its energy scattering through the abyss. Sora, Kairi Donald, and Goofy stare down at Xehanort who floats before them, twitching. The door to Kingdom Hearts waits behind him.

"It's over Xehanort." Sora shouted ready to strike one more time. "You've lost."

Xehanort shook his head. "No-no...It's only just begun." He whirls around and looks at the door stretching his arm, his eyes gazing on it like a mad possessed man lusting for it.

Sora wanted to attack but he couldn't. Something in his heart told him to stay still and wait, a greater work was about to play out now. He could see the door slowly begin to open now, a horrid stench began emanate from it, it was the stench of darkness.

With a maddening gaze Xehanort stretched out towards the darkness. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...Supreme Darkness."

Sora shook his head. "You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light"

Without warning, a blinding light bursts from beyond the door, causing Xehanort to cover his eyes. It penetrates his being, sending his mind reeling. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all covered there eyes, the light was blinding yet it was also warm and beautiful. Such pure and joyful light.

Xehanort though looked to be in pain. "Light…..But why?"

The light began to engulf the evil Heartless Keyblade Master, until his body slowly began to fade, and then vanish in a speck of dust. He was gone, Xehanort's Heartless was defeated, the day was saved. Yet the door still remained open and it needed to be closed. Sora and his friends didn't hesitate to rush towards it and begin to push up against its white painted wood. It's massive size though making it difficult to close.

Goofy peers through the door and gasp. In it was a chaos of darkness, platforms of rocks edging out onto the horizon as well as dozens and dozens of Heartless as far as the eye could see. It was a horror to behold.

"Stop staring at start pushing!" Donald shouted.

Kairi pushed with all her might. "Yeesh this is heavy."

"Heartless!" Goofy shouted! "Hurry fellas!"

Sora pushed even harder now yet the door seemed to not wanna budge. It was starting to look hopefulness until to his shock a second pair of hands appeared and began to pull along with him from the inside. He looked aside and gasped in shocked.

"Riku!"

Kairi gasped. "Riku?"

"Come on, together we can stop it!"

Kairi and Sora freeze for a few moments. Riku was there standing right in front of them. Kairi didn't know what to do and and Sora was just in complete shock. He was okay, behind a giant door but okay. However right now he couldn't allow himself be distracted

"Sora!" Kairi pointed to the Heartless.

Sora looked at Riku who nodded. "Right!"

With all the strength they could muster they went back to closing the door, more and more Heartless started to gather. It seemed as if they were about to be overwhelmed. Suddenly a dash of light and a small figure bouncing around the darkness began to strike down the Heartless one by one. Donald and Goofy take a peek to see who this new found ally is.

"What?" Donald's eyes widen in shock.

Goofy hands begin to shack. "Gawrsh!"

Suddenly the mysterious figure stands tall despite his small stature, his round head and large round ears illuminate as he too holds a Keyblade.

"Now Sora, let's close this door for good." He says, his voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Wait what about-"

The figure turned around and smiled. "Don't worry. There will always be a door to light."

Sora looks to Donald and Goofy noticing there shocked expression.

"Don't worry Sora you can trust King Mickey." Goofy gives him a thumbs up.

King Mickey turns to face his friends looking at them one more time. "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

Riku whirled around and got to pulling harder. "Now! There coming!"

Now or never they pushed with all their might as Heartless gathered on mass. Kairi and Sora though looked at their friend one more time, who looked at them back and smiled. To Kairi he gave a light wave and to Sora he said these last few words.

"Take care of her."

Sora nodded those were the last words Sora heard before the door final shut once and for all.

Once shut Sora leaps back and holds the Keyblade into the air, light forming at its tip gathering energy. Mickey swings his Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raises it into the air. The door begins to glow brightly and soon disappears, revealing a long winding pathway behind it.

A brief moment of silence, Sora closed hide eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, it was all over. Xehanort was defeated, the door was shut and the darkness had been contained. Now all that was left was to follow this path and return back home.

"So what now?" Kairi asked once everything was gone.

Sora just looks ahead. "We move forward."

"Together?" Kairi asks.

Sora nods "Together."

Together all of them, Sora, Donald and Goofy took the first few steps ahead Kairi right behind them. All of a sudden however, the ground began to to shake and the rock separating Kairi and Sora began to part. Quickly Sora turned around to grab Kairi by the hand but the gap was starting to become too wide. Something was keeping them from going any further as the ground began to turn into sandy beach once again.

Destiny Island, it was forming. Not some illusion of darkness, but the real Destiny Island. The light was coming back, the universe being restored. But Kairi could not go any further, she was back home. Yet Sora wasn't.

For a brief moment both stare into each other's eyes as they understood now what was going to happen. She couldn't come along, not yet anyway. Why, they didn't know, fate perhaps. But at that moment Sora knew what he needed to say.

"Kairi remember what you said before? I'll always be with you too." He puts his hands over hers and says almost in tears. "I'll come back for you I promise."

She almost about to cry herself. "I know you will."

Finally he lets go and the two separate, as Sora drifts off he can see that Kairi has a bright light form around her. To him it was just a ball of energy but to her it was the Island home beginning to reform around her. All the beautiful trees and rocks, and the homes in the distance start to come back, and in the sky, stars began to form one by one. Any hope of her wanting to stay with Sora was gone at the moment. Looking down into her hands though she felt something heavy prickle up against her, she opened her palm to reveal the lucky charm from before. It would be a symbol, a symbol of his promise and the hope of him returning one day. She knew that she had to continue to hold out hope no matter what.

Hope, that he'd come back home.


	65. Epilogue: Road goes on

Epilogue: Road goes on

Well I did it.

Defeat Xehanort, saved the universe, and my best friends. All in all, can't complain, and I made a lot of new friends along the way. So that's always a plus for me. On the downside though, I'm not home, at least not yet. But that's okay, I feel okay, everything is going to be okay.

I'm happy.

Really, really happy!

Oh sure I'm not home yet like I said earlier, but hey you know what that's okay. I know Kairi and mom will still be waiting for me. Man, I hope they're okay though. I think about them a lot. But I'm not alone, I have Donald and Goofy by my side to keep me company. They are truly great friends, family even, like Riku and Kairi. Boy do I have a weird but big family. Though that just means more love and friendship to share all around.

Some of you think I'm being a bit forgiving of Riku for you know, joining the darkness and trying to kill. That's fine if you think that, but here's the thing ...I'mthe one choosing to forgive him okay. Me...That is my choice, you may not agree but that's my choice, and I'm the one making it. Though I do hope he'll be able to atone and make up for what he did...I think he can, in fact I know he can. Maybe he'll even have his own companions along the way.

I know the King is with him, and from what Donald and Goofy have told me about the King, he seems like a great pal to have.

Donald and Goofy

I couldn't ask for better friends to be with me by my side. Of course I would have loved Riku and Kairi to be with me too. Maybe one day we could all go on an epic quest together, all five of us. That would be awesome.

For now though, I just need to find my way back home. I don't really know where I'm going, how I'm gonna get there, or what I'll find. I just know that I have my friends by my side, and that nothing is gonna beat me because of it. It might be naive to think that, but you know what I just feel that optimistic about.

"Hey Sora" Goofy said, "You look happy"

I just look at him and nod, "Yeah, yeah I am...First time in what seems like a while"

"I'm glad Sora, I feel that way too honestly...Even though I know we got a ways to go, I just feel like we did something amazing together. Defeating the darkness and all that stuff"

Donald nodded, "Yeah, we beat Xehanort"

"Together" I added, because it was true, we did it together and that's what's gonna allow us to keep moving forward.

"Hey guys look!"

I looked up to see an orange dog with a letter in its mouth.

"Pluto!" Donald seemed shocked.

"Who?"

"The kings best pal" Goofy replied.

The King! Well he must be important. I do like dogs, even though to be honest...I'm kinda more of a cat person. That being said I still get on my knees to look him in the eye with a big smile. He's kinda cute. Wonder if he can talk.

"Hey, have you seen the king"

And like that...He ran off.

Turning to Donald and Goofy I merely smile and nodded…..I knew then, my adventures were only just starting.

_Remember Sora_

_You are the one who will open the door to light._

* * *

**Author Note: Well...Done! Be on the look out for Book 2 in the Kingdom Hearts Re-Imagined Series...Kingdom Hearts: The Road to Dawn**


End file.
